Fallen Angels
by Shael Uchiha
Summary: Orochimaru accidentally obtains the Yondaime's soul from Naruto during the Chunnin exams, and resurrects one of Konoha's greatest heroes. Miserable and feeling out of place Minato seeks to end it all until a certain Uchiha changes his mind.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictitious and is based off the hit anime series Naruto. All names and characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto…who made all this possible in the first place.**

**Minato and Itachi are my two favorite Naruto characters. Shame they both died young. I always wondered what it would be like if they ever met…and this was what I came up with. I want to thank Checkerbloom, a fellow writer at , whose story "But Aren't you Meant to be Dead" inspired this story. And so without further ado I give you…**

**Fallen Angels**

Prologue

* * *

Orochimaru left the fledgling Uchiha in the forest clearing where he had found him. The Snake Sannin was in a good mood, something that hadn't happened since…in a very long time. He had finally accomplished what he had set out to do. The final preparations for his invasion had been finalized a fortnight ago and all that was left to do was to watch and wait.

Contrary to popular belief, Orochimaru was a very patient man. A trait he adopted long ago back in his genin days. A trait which had played to his advantage on numerous occasions. He believed that it was this trait which made him the greatest of the Legendary Sannin: Unlike his two fellow Sannin he was neither stubborn nor hot-headed. He had the ability to remain level-headed even in the heat of a fierce battle, something which helped him assess his situation and make rational decisions. As an analytic genius, Orochimaru could ascertain an opponent's skill and technique almost immediately after encountering them. And although he had his pride, the Snake Sannin could recognize when he was in way over his head and could formulate an escape plan. Just like when he had foolishly challenged the elder Uchiha, Itachi, during his days in the Akatsuki.

Orochimaru remembered it well. The incident that caused him to leave the Akatsuki. Sasori had been injured while out on one of his own personal missions, and the shark-like Kiri missing-nin that was the Uchiha's partner was on a solo mission in Stone country. Orochimaru had been thrilled when Pein had assigned Itachi as Sasori's temporary replacement. The heavily-pierced shinobi then proceeded to assign them their mission before dismissing them. Orochimaru had turned to the young raven and expressed his pleasure at going on a mission with the Uchiha. The child merely gave him a non-committal grunt before walking off to prepare for the upcoming mission. If he hadn't been in such a good mood then, Orochimaru would have insulted the youth for his insolence. But the snake Sannin let it slide and returned to his laboratory his mind filled only with thoughts of the Uchiha's precious bloodline limit.

They had set out the next day and upon finding their query, dispatched him without any ado. Eager to see the Sharingan in action, Orochimaru allowed the raven to take on their opponent alone. Watching from the shadows, the Snake Summoner had been mesmerized by what he had seen. Regardless of what Sasori thought he wasn't the only artist in the organization. The boy couldn't have been older than 14, yet he was experienced and skillful enough to prove more than a match for his opponent. Although the raven was easily half his opponent's size, he was able to use his size to his advantage; easily countering and avoiding every single one of his opponent's attacks while dealing blows of his own. Orochimaru was captivated by the Uchiha's genius and as he watched the raven finish his opponent off, he realized that he was intoxicated by the prodigy's powerful aura.

His desire for the Sharingan grew ten-fold in that moment. He couldn't wait to have the child's body, to feel all that intoxicating power coursing throw his entire being. For the first time in his life he grew impatient and paid for it dearly. Against his better judgment he scrapped his plans of waiting a little longer before acquiring the Uchiha's body, and pounced. As they walked through the silent forest en route to their rendezvous point, Orochimaru let the Uchiha walk ahead of him. He watched the Uchiha's back for several moments watching for any changes in the raven's body language that would signal any suspicion. When he saw none he made his move and regretted it.

The battle was over in less than five minutes. The Uchiha, the clear victor, watching the Snake Sannin as he fled to the thick surrounding vegetation of the forest. He had never run faster in his entire life. He had retreated to the nearest hideout where he proceeded to reattach his severed arm. His dreams that night had been haunted by nightmares of the Uchiha; a side effect of the prodigy's frightening genjutsu. The next morning he didn't report back to Amegakure like he had been instructed. He focused his energy instead on putting as much distance between himself and the Uchiha. Because despite all the work Orochimaru had put into achieving his current state of pseudo-immortality, he knew all too well that should it ever come down to it, the 14 year old prodigy could easily destroy the Legendary Snake Sannin. And what scared him the most was that the Uchiha knew it as well.

He had lost all hope of ever acquiring the Sharingan until recently when word reached him of the lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. In his desperation he risked a confrontation with his former sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, all to just catch a glimpse of the boy. As he watched the Uchiha fledgling by the lake one day, Orochimaru felt his obsession return and triple in intensity as his hope was rekindled. This time he decided to exercise patience and caution with his prey. And so no matter how much it had killed him to watch from the distance, the Snake Sannin had done so. Resisting the temptation that plagued him every time he thought of the young Uchiha. He had kept his distance until an hour ago when he had finally revealed himself to the prodigy's younger brother.

Thinking back to his confrontation with the young Uchiha genin, Orochimaru licked his lips, a sign of pleasure and anticipation. Everything had gone off smoothly; the boy was as skilled, if not more skilled, than his older brother before him. Although he was still yet to unlock it, Orochimaru could see the hidden potential in the lad which only excited him the more. The prospect of soon possessing the Uchiha's body made him restless with anticipation.

Although he knew that his current body would fail in a year's time, Orochimaru no longer dreaded the moment when he would inevitably have to perform the excruciatingly painful procedure of transferring his consciousness into another body. On the contrary he looked forward to it.

_Very soon Sasuke…very soon. In a year's time you will be mine_. _Can you feel it Itachi? Can you feel me getting closer and closer to realizing my ambition?_

A persistent pain in his right hand roused the Sandaime's former student from his musings. Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and turned to examine the offending appendage. His eyes widened slightly at the sight that greeted him. The skin of the arm was a bright red instead of pale like the rest of his body. The fingers were swollen and bleeding at the tips and the palm was somehow a lot worse than the rest of his hand. Unlike the rest of that arm, the skin there was a very dark red and seemed to be in the process of shedding.

As he stared at the hand in confusion, Orochimaru wondered how come he hadn't noticed the pain before then. Something seemed to be crawling underneath the skin of his palm and was slowly spreading to the rest of his hand. Orochimaru reached into his weapons pouch and retrieved a kunai from its depths. With surgical precision, long ingrained from his numerous dissections of the human anatomy, the pale-faced Sannin cut his arm open and watched as congealed dark-red blood oozed out. He felt a jerk of pain in his wrist and turned his attention there as well. He saw something squirming beneath the flesh there and cut the flesh open to reveal the cause of the pain.

Orochimaru nearly fainted when he saw a sphere of raw chakra stuck between the bones of his forearm. He applied some chakra to his left hand and held it over his opened flesh, watching as the blue sphere of chakra squirmed away from it. Something about the chakra sphere, particularly the color it adopted, seemed awfully familiar. Unlike normal chakra that had a light-blue hue, this chakra sphere was a perfect shade of sky-blue. The color reminded him of something that eluded him. Where did he know that color from and why did he have the feeling that it had nothing to do with the entity above his head.

He turned to watch several puffy white clouds drift over an expanse of never-ending blue. And that's when it finally hit him. The Uchiha's genin teammate, the blonde brat in the orange jumpsuit with more guts than brains, the Kyuubi container that had attacked him head on; his eyes were the exact same color as the squirming chakra sphere in his arm.

_But how? The Five-Pronged Seal only suppresses malignant chakra. It doesn't trap chakra within the caster's body. It's an airtight sealing jutsu of my own creation, nothing could have slipped through…so how did….? _

But something about this chakra was really off. Apart from the color of the sphere another thing about the strange matter bothered the Sannin; normal chakra never took on a specific shape unless something was seriously wrong. The phenomenon of chakra taking a definite shape was only seen when jinchurikis adopted the chakra cloak of their bijuu. And even then it was uneven and irregular; definitely not a perfectly formed sphere like the one he was seeing. The sphere reminded him of a particularly bothersome jutsu he had given up mastering a while back.

He could remember the first time he had ever seen the jutsu in action. The young, blonde ANBU wearing a porcelain eagle mask had plunged the newly formed chakra ball into an opponent's heart. Orochimaru remembered shouting at the youth to give it up because the opponent was wearing a thick, heavily reinforced armor. But the blonde had persisted and pushed on surprising the skeptical Snake Sannin when the small ball of rapidly spinning chakra threads tore through the thick armor like it was made of silk. He continued watching in amazement as the chakra ball pierced the skin beneath the armor; exposing the flesh within. The chakra-threaded ball continued spinning furiously, devouring all that was in its path. It tore through flesh, muscle, tissue and bone in milliseconds leaving behind a violent, circular scar on the surrounding tissue. When the jutsu skewered the heart beyond the ribcage, Orochimaru was mesmerized by the sight before him: the tall, bloody shinobi, whose lean frame held raw power hidden beneath perfectly sculpted sinewy muscles, whose hands were still buried inside his opponent's chest where a heart had been beating mere seconds ago.

Covered in the dead man's blood, the ANBU had withdrawn his hand from the skewered chest and turned to face the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru remembered expecting the boy to attack him at any moment; after all if he was in the boy's shoes he would have done the exact same thing. Why would he want to associate with someone as weak as he felt standing next to the masked warrior covered only in the blood of those he had slain? He would have ended such a weakling's misery like he had suggested doing to those three pathetic, starving orphans on the streets of Amegakure. He would have convinced himself that it was for their own good as opposed to him just doing so as a show of strength.

The masked ANBU approached him slowly, quite contradictory to his nickname, and reached out to help the Sannin up from the floor. As Orochimaru accepted the hand and felt himself being lifted to his feet, he shuddered in delight at his close proximity to the power the youth exuded from every pore in his body.

"_Is that…where did you learn that jutsu?"_ He had inquired much later as they turned to leave the clearing they had been in, after eliminating all traces of their ever being there. The youth had laughed, not mockingly but in a way that informed the Sannin that he was very pleased with himself.

"_Nowhere, I invented…I call it the Rasengan." _

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he remembered what color the man's eyes had been. It all made sense now; the chakra ball that wasn't really what it seemed, its strange coloring and shape, the way it was reacting to his chakra. It all pointed towards one person.

_Minato Namikaze…the Yondaime Hokage._

Turning back towards the squirming matter embedded in the depths of his right wrist, Orochimaru reached back into his weapon pouch and replaced the bloody kunai in his hand before retrieving an empty, medium sized vial.

"Well, well, well, Namikaze we meet again."

* * *

**Don't push the next button until you've reviewed.**


	2. Success and Failure Equals Compromise

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and owner of Naruto and all related characters…and if anyone tells you different then I know a really good psychiatrist I would love to recommend.**

**Incase if you haven't already figured it out from the rating and the two characters that appear in the description box, this is a MinaxIta fanfic. Boy on boy. If you don't like then don't read. As an adventurous writer I love experimenting and delving into new, and sometimes unpopular pairings in the Naruto world. This fic is for open-minded people like me who aren't afraid of trying new things. If you don't fall into that category then I'll advice you to turn back now. Otherwise enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

Success and Failure Equals Compromise

* * *

The Snake Sannin was feeling considerably weakened as he sat up in his bed listening to Kabuto, his most trusted follower, give his monthly oral report on the state of the Sannin's many endeavors. As Orochimaru listened, his brain unconsciously filed the information away carefully with the most important ones in front and everything else behind.

When the young medic finally stopped talking and lowered the clipboard, from which he had been reading the entire time, Orochimaru let out a tiny whisper of a sigh in frustration that Kabuto would have missed had it not been for his lengthy tenure as the Sannin's right hand man. The medic shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he watched his genius of a master process the information he had just received.

"Kabuto, you talk too fast." The Snake Summoner said finally. The younger man smiled as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Unlike most people, Orochimaru-sama rarely laughed, and whenever he did it was more in mockery than it was amusement. He was yet to see a genuine look of amusement on his master's face. He sighed inwardly at the thought and held his hands behind his back.

_Geniuses like Orochimaru-sama spend their time wisely; constantly working towards their ambitions while the common man sought amusement and pleasure from his surroundings. Although, I wouldn't mind hearing Orochimaru-sama laugh every once in a while._

When he realized that his master had been speaking to him, Kabuto diverted his attention away from his thoughts and towards the man sitting on the bed. Although he seemed frail and weak, Kabuto wasn't foolish enough to be deceived, like many before him, by the Sannin's façade. He knew that Orochimaru put on convincing shows of weakness like this every once in a while to see if he would take the bait and fall victim to his trap. But Kabuto never did, not because he was too afraid to but because of his unwavering loyalty to the greatest of the Legendary Sannin. As Orochimaru's personal medic he had had many opportunities to end the pale Sannin's life. Although Orochimaru had an extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu that rivaled that of his fellow Sannin Tsunade, Kabuto knew that the ambitious Sannin would have never appointed him in the first place if he felt he was much more skilled than the youth. Why not just do it himself and get it over with, rather than trusting someone of lesser or equal skill with his life. He could have easily laced his medicine with poison not easily detected and that was just one of the many ways he could have used medical ninjutsu to kill the Sannin. But he hadn't and by not doing so he had earned the Sannin's trust.

Kabuto had to admit that lately Orochimaru had been putting on the most convincing show of weakness he had ever seen. Sometimes it felt so real that Kabuto found himself thinking about peacefully dispatching his master in his sleep. But he always remembered that it was a trap and often laughed at his stupidity. Unlike that ungrateful Uchiha brat who always disappeared whenever he was done training with the Snake Summoner, Kabuto always remained nearby and hated being away from his master just in case something went terribly wrong.

_That brat's become more unruly over the years. Nowadays he talks back at Orochimaru-sama and sometimes refuses to answer master's summons unless they are for training which he treats like some boring history class he's being forced to take. I just hope that he takes the bait pretty soon and Orochimaru-sama shows him why he is the greatest of the Sannin. Why can't that boy learn to accept Orochimaru-sama as his master? What is wrong with him? I would have thought that after all these years he would finally start warming up to Orochimaru-sama. Why do I get the feeling that he's up to something?_

"Kabuto, focus." Orochimaru snapped irritably jerking the medic's thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto apologized bowing slightly to show his respect. "I got carried away…"

"Don't let it happen again." The Sannin hissed with a note of finality and the matter was dropped.

"When did Arashi say he would be done?" He asked watching lazily as his assistant hastily flipped through the clipboard searching for an answer to his inquiry.

"In about eight weeks Orochimaru-sama." Came the medics reply.

"And how much longer do I have until…" The Sannin trailed off and Kabuto instantly understood the meaning behind his pause.

"Six more weeks, tops."

"Tell him he has four weeks." Kabuto swallowed the argument that had been on the verge of slipping out when he heard the note of finality in his master's tone that left no room for discussion. Instead, he took out a pen and jotted that down on the top of his to-do list.

"It's been almost three years now and I think I have waited long enough." Orochimaru muttered to himself and he shifted in his bed into a more comfortable position. "Had it not been for Konoha and the Akatsuki breathing down my neck, I would have gladly done the procedure myself and been through with it by now."

"Orochimaru-sama, for a non-shinobi scientist he has done considerably well…" Kabuto said coming to the commissioned scientist's defense.

"I don't care how far he's advanced, I only care about how much he has done…or hasn't done as the case may be." The sharp tone in the Sannin's voice silenced Kabuto immediately.

The silence in the room remained in place for several moments as both retreated to the sanctuary of their minds with their individual thoughts. Kabuto looked up after a while and finally mustered enough courage to voice a question that had been plaguing him for several months now.

"Orochimaru-sama, I was just wondering, wouldn't it be a lot easier for you to just take the Uchiha instead and wait for the next vessel to be ready, rather than rushing Arashi-san during the delicate final stages of the procedure?"

Orochimaru had to admit the medic's logic was sound, he himself had strongly considered that option in the past. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that if he pursued the Uchiha first he would live to regret it.

A year ago when Arashi had finally hit a major milestone in his research, he had summoned Orochimaru to his laboratory in Lightening country. Upon getting there he had been impressed by just how much the man had accomplished in such a short period of time. He had estimated that it would have been at least eight years before the scientist was able to successfully transfer the Yondaime's soul into his restored remains. After presenting his theory and explaining the lengthy process he had developed, Arashi then proceeded to begin the operation leaving Orochimaru behind to watch through the observation window. As the Snake Sannin waited in bated breath for life to be breathed into the remains of his former teammate's student, he felt his anticipation reach a frightening level he had believed inhumanely possible until then.

It was then that it hit him that he was looking forward to claiming the Yondaime's body than more than he was Sasuke's. Two complications, one power outage, and nineteen hours later the operation was complete and Orochimaru held his breath as the civilian scientist finally pulled away from the table, allowing him his first glimpse of the man they called The Yellow Flash of Konoha. Because they had used the Yondaime's remains and soul to revive him, the man on the table was a spitting image of the person he had been so many years ago. However, despite the fact that he was the exact same height and the exact same weight as he had been before death, he looked a little different than Orochimaru remembered him. Sure he had the same handsome features etched on a slim face that made him popular with the ladies. Sure his fingers were as long and calloused as they had been the night of the Kyuubi attack. And sure his body still bore the scars he had acquired in his short career as a shinobi. But the fact still remained that his skin wasn't the healthy tan Orochimaru had grown accustomed to seeing on him, his hair wasn't the rich golden hue that had earned him his nickname. Instead the man on the table's skin was so pale it had adopted a bluish tint to it; his spiky blonde hair was the color of beach sand and hung limply from his head. He looked more like a cheap knockoff as opposed to the real deal.

Arashi had launched into some lengthy excuse of an explanation for the mishap Orochimaru hadn't cared to pay attention to. He ordered the scientist to fix the problem in a year and left the laboratory without a second glance at the blonde man blinking up at the blinding white light of the surgery room in confusion.

Orochimaru let out a low sigh of fatigue before turning to answer his assistant's question.

"For the past couple of months now I have been noticing some rebellious behavior in Sasuke. At first I dismissed it as teenage hormones but I have come to realize that it might be stemming from something a lot more serious that. As much as I hate to admit it the child has surpassed me and is well on his way to surpassing Itachi. If he chose to strike now he would destroy me in half the time it took his brother to defeat me. I cannot let that happen. I have worked too hard for too long to let another one slip through my clutches." Here the Sannin paused and licked his lips slowly as his thoughts drifted to the blonde that had occupied his waking moments for several months. Even now he felt the anticipation building up inside at the mere thought of the man and the limitless power he would attain from him.

"By taking the Yondaime now I will have access to his jutsu and skill set enabling me to keep Sasuke under my control until I am ready for him." Orochimaru personally thought that that was a pathetic excuse for his wanting the Yondaime before the Uchiha. He even expected Kabuto to see right through the lie, but the young medic obviously saw some logic in his argument and accepted it as the workings of the mind of a genius.

As Orochimaru watched Kabuto leave to get his medications, his thin lips spread into a lustful smile and he ran his long tongue slowly over them.

_All that power, all that raw, deliciously intoxicating power will be mine. _

**

* * *

**

Had it not been for his seemingly innate ability to rid his countenance of all emotions, Orochimaru was pretty sure he would have a look identical to the one Kabuto was wearing right now. The medic's mouth hung slightly open and he was staring over the rim of his round glasses as opposed to staring through them. His dark eyes were wide and disbelieving as they drank in the sight of the man before them.

Meanwhile Arashi, a tall lanky man with a mass of filthy brown hair and sharp eyes, watched as the Legendary Snake Sannin stood speechless, marveling at his creation. To say that he was pleased with himself would have been a huge understatement. He had worked for Orochimaru on more than one occasion and never before had he received any reaction close to this. Sure the man had complemented him for his work on several occasions, but he had never rendered the man speechless before. In a strange way the Sannin's silence was the best compliment he could have ever received. He was on top of the world and there was no better feeling than this.

Orochimaru blinked slowly expecting the image before him to change or disappear altogether. But it remained intact and he felt his heart rate skyrocket as his anticipation spiked again. His slimy tongue peeked out of his mouth before slowly moving around his lips and then retreating back into the dark cavern it had come from. The man before him winced ever so slightly at the intensity of the pale Sannin's gaze, and Orochimaru almost pounced on him right there and then.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to your visitors?" Arashi asked in a voice that suggested that he was speaking to a child. The blonde man he addressed turned to look at him for a brief moment and Orochimaru didn't miss the dark look he cast at the civilian.

"I am Namikaze Minato." The blonde stated in a flat, professional tone. "And I am loyal to Kono—I mean Otogakure no Sato." Arashi turned to examine the Sannin and his apprentice and couldn't repress the smirk that took shape on his lips.

He had toiled night and day for over a year trying to fix the many flaws on the young man's body. He made sure the blonde ate a healthy diet and often accompanied his meals with several vitamin supplements. His hair returned to the spiky, bright yellow similar to way it looked in the picture Orochimaru had left behind during his last visit. When he started accompanying the blonde on several afternoon walks, he was pleased to note that the color had slowly but surely started returning to the blonde's pale skin. Pretty soon the blonde attained his golden glow and his sky-blue orbs returned to the sharp, bright color they had been in the past. In order to meet the stiff deadline imposed on him by his long-term client, Arashi had worked on correcting the blonde's internal flaws as well as his external ones simultaneously. Several of his organs were taking longer than others to reawaken, some even failed months after he finished transferring the soul back into its original body. The blonde had had seven near death experiences in the past year alone due to failed and unresponsive organs.

To rectify this, Arashi placed the blonde in a temporary coma while he searched everywhere for matching organs to replace the badly damaged ones. Even when he placed an order on the black market, it had taken a long time for suitable organs to be found. And then it had taken him even longer to perform the transplants. By the time the blonde was finally stabilized, the Snake Sannin was growing impatient and it had only been as result of all the progress he had made that Orochimaru had agreed to extend the deadline. While the blonde was recuperating, Arashi did as much research as he could on the man Orochimaru claimed him to be. When the blonde was strong enough, he began trying to jog his memory.

At first his methods proved ineffective as the blonde remained as clueless as he had been before. However, with time he learned more effective methods of jogging the blonde's memories and was able to stir the most important ones before his time ran out and he received word from the Sannin that he was on his way to collect his investment. Although he had burned the clothes the blonde had been buried in, he was able to acquire a navy blue, long-sleeved, shinobi regulation shirt and matching pants identical to the ones the Yondaime Hokage donned regularly as well as the dark-blue open-toed sandals most shinobi wore. He had been unable to secure the green, flack jacket he wore over his long-sleeved shirt like his fellow jonin due to recent laws passed by the Raikage in order to prevent people from impersonating shinobis. However, he had been able to acquire the ropes the Yellow Flash tied on his sleeves in order to make the sleeves fit him snugly.

All in all the attention to detail had been worth it; the effect it was beyond anything Arashi had imagined when he first started. As he stared at the blonde male beside him, he began to believe more and more that he was a shinobi rather than the model he had pegged him for at first sight. The way he carried himself coupled with how well his clothes fit him was enough to convince anyone that beneath that friendly face lay a silent and deadly killer.

Orochimaru smiled when he noticed the calculating look in those sharp blue eyes as the blonde studied every person in the room in turn. Finally tearing his eyes away from the blonde, Orochimaru turned towards Arashi and led him out of the room into the corridor leaving Kabuto alone with the blonde.

The silence that fell over the both of them was awkward and uncomfortable as both looked at everything but each other. Kabuto was busy imagining the spiral patterns on the walls of Orochimaru's underground hideouts on the white walls of the surgically clean room when he heard the blonde say something.

He turned to face the taller male and was met with a piercing blue gaze that seemed intent on examining the darkest recesses of his mind. Kabuto broke eye contact and found himself unconsciously moving away from the blonde. The Yondaime chuckled lightly at this but chose not to comment on it.

"How far is it to the hideout?" The Yellow Flash asked casually. Kabuto stared at him blankly for several moments marveling at the wonders of science. Sixteen years ago the man standing before him had lost his life in a moment of selflessness, and now here he was as fit as a fiddle making small talk with a complete stranger.

"About a two days sprint. Why?" Kabuto asked suddenly suspicious of the blonde's interest. He had heard that the Yellow Flash of Konoha was as smart as he was deadly. It was often said that in order to outsmart him one had to be a fox or as equally deceptive.

"No reason. Just curious is all." The man had such a calming voice that could lure anyone into a false sense of security. But Kabuto refused to be so easily misled and he doubled his guard.

_He really is the exact opposite of a certain hyperactive, knuckleheaded blonde ninja I know…Sometimes it's hard to believe that they're related at all let alone father and son._

"I'm guessing that we'll be leaving today, presumably before nightfall." It was more of a statement than it was a question, and Kabuto couldn't fight the feeling of unease the blonde was stirring in him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you running away in the cover of the night now would we?" The medic said casting a shrewd look over his shoulder at the blonde who only shrugged innocently.

"Where would I run to?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question and Kabuto knew it. Although the Reviving jutsu had rendered him unable to recollect any memories of his life before his resurrection, Arashi had warned that his memories weren't wiped out, merely repressed by the jutsu. His little slip up earlier was proof of that. And certain things could trigger him to begin remembering. If the Yondaime's memories finally returned back to him he would pose a much bigger problem than Sasuke could ever hope to be.

So when Kabuto was unable to think of a reply that wouldn't compromise the delicate situation they were in he pursed his lips, turned his back to the blonde and didn't speak again until Orochimaru returned.

"We're leaving now." The Snake Sannin said curtly. Both men nodded and followed him out of the room. Kabuto watched the blonde from the corner of his eye and was slightly disturbed by what he saw. The blonde had shut the door to the room he had inhabited for the past year without so much as a backwards glance, his face blank and impossible to read, his eyes an icy blue. In that moment Kabuto realized that he missed the chatty, nonchalant man the blonde had been only a moment ago. No matter how cunning he might have been anything was better than the frightening, icy killer walking behind him with a strange, fluid grace reminiscent of a predator stalking its prey.

* * *

Sasuke's head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to just sink into one of those rare, blissfully dreamless sleeps he had taken for granted in his childhood. Ever since _that _night his dreams had been haunted by nightmares induced by his brother's Tsukuyomi, deepening the emotional scar he left behind when he first left. Despite his silent prayer to whatever deity people in need prayed to, his requests for a peaceful sleep had been completely ignored; either that or they had been denied. And Sasuke didn't know which angered him more. Said deity was now taunting him to insanity as it replayed the events of Itachi's cruel genjutsu in excruciatingly slow detail, amplifying the pain each image induced in him.

The young Uchiha tossed and turned in his sleep, silently willing himself to wake up, or someone to wake him up. _Anything_ to stop the horrible images and silence the terrible screams of his kinsmen as they fell one by one at the hands of one of their own. Betrayed, just like he had been when he burst into that room and saw his beloved aniki standing over the broken bodies of his—_their_—parents.

_It's almost over Sasuke, just hold on. Come on keep it together…the bloody nightmare's almost over._

"_**Aniki, why?"**_

"…_**.to test…the limit of my abilities…"**_

Sasuke had almost killed him then. Seriously, that was it? The reason why he had slain everyone sharing the same last name and blood as them was all in order to test himself? The reason why his beloved aniki had spared his life was for his own benefit and nothing more?

"_**Ah, don't worry. You're not even worth killing…"**_

His dreams and aspirations of catching up to his aniki and fighting by his side as his equal were shattered by those words alone. Everything had all been a lie. Itachi had merely used him, and cast him aside when he no longer had any need for him. He had never loved him like Sasuke had adored him. Itachi had been Sasuke's entire existence, and in a way still was, but Sasuke had always been a burden to his brother, one he had willingly cast aside at the first opportunity. And now here he was tossing and turning in bed, tangling himself deeper and deeper into the thin bed sheets in a pathetic attempt to flee the haunting images and sounds of his nightmare. While his brother was sound asleep elsewhere, oblivious of his pain and misery unperturbed by any thoughts or schemes of vengeance.

_When you curse someone, you dig your own grave._

Yeah, right. What a load of bullshit. Itachi had cursed and condemned him to the life of an avenger where he thought of killing him every waking moment. While he was free to continue living his life as he saw fit unburdened by no emotional or psychological scars whatsoever.

Sasuke hated him with every fiber of his being; but it wasn't because he had killed every single relative they had. No, it was because unlike him Itachi had moved on.

"_**Go away, you don't interest me at the moment."**_

Those words had pierced him and scarred him even more than the brutal beating he had received from the person he had unconsciously dedicated his entire life to. He had thought that Itachi had finally come back for him all those years ago. But alas he was merely there on Akatsuki business and refused to waste a single moment of his time dealing with him.

"_**Foolish little brother…"**_

Sasuke tried his hardest to block out the sound of his brother's voice taunting and mocking him for being so weak. He knew the speech all too well. Itachi had shown him no mercy, cutting and bruising his ego and overall perception of life; his weapon of choice? Words. Cold, cruel, uncaring, scathing words laced with malice delivering Sasuke's first true life lesson; never trust anyone, no matter what claims they make of love and affection. It had been a bitter lesson, but a lesson nonetheless and Sasuke took it to heart.

He shut his peers at the academy out, seeking solitude as he retreated into the safety of his mind trying to figure out a way to break this cruel genjutsu where his family was dead and his beloved nii-san didn't love him. But the genjutsu remained and so did his aloofness and disillusionment of people. He had been put in the same team as the loud, annoying, hyperactive class clown and an equally annoying, shallow, love-sick, insufferable fan girl who had only her looks going for her.

"…_**by all means flee…cling to your wretched life…"**_

He had pushed them away, unwilling to forge any ties that would drag him down, but they had persisted and forced their way into his life. For several months he had deceived himself into believing that he was truly happy with them in Konoha. But then Itachi struck again, once again dealing him a heavy dose of reality; opening his eyes to the foolishness he had allowed himself to sink into. Without wasting anytime, he had accepted the Snake Sannin's offer and left the village in search of power, not caring if he returned or not, as long as he fulfilled his ambition.

"_**And when you finally have these eyes, come back and face me."**_

Personally he never saw himself surviving his final battle with Itachi. And for some reason he preferred it that way. He didn't know what his life would be like without any ambitions to aspire towards and fulfill. Itachi was the final hurdle and the finish line at the same time. He was the beginning and the end. There was nothing beyond that for Sasuke and he knew it too.

Sasuke opened his eyes as his nightmare came to an end. If he still knew how to cry he would have at that moment. Instead he stared up at the blank ceiling above, enjoying the silence of the hideout at night. One thing he liked about the Sannin's lair was the fact that although nightfall didn't automatically signal the end of the day's activities, the lair was always considerably silent regardless of how many people were up and what they were up to.

Basking in the silver shade of the peeking moonlight, Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence that was engulfing his entire being. He felt something light fall on his chest and he cracked open an eye to see just what it was. He frowned when he realized that it was a tiny piece of the ceiling above. He felt a slight rumble of vibration coming from the general direction of Orochimaru's private quarters. Another piece of the ceiling fell to his chest again prompting him to seat up and glare at the wall waiting for the vibration to repeat itself.

_Oh for the love of—what's he up to now?_

He felt the tremor shake the bed beneath him and jumped to his feet in an instant. He grabbed his sword on his way to the door without falling out of step once and was out of the door in a flash.

_Is it just me or are the vibrations getting stronger._

He felt the tremors getting stronger and louder with every passing minute and picked up the pace immediately. As he got closer to the source of the tremors, his senses were assaulted by the spiked chakra signals scattered all over the place signifying a battle.

_And a fierce one at that. Who's Orochimaru fighting? And how did an intruder make it this far into the hideout? Where's Kabuto?_

Sasuke was beginning to feel uneasy about the absence of Orochimaru's right hand man. Where had that annoying little fucker wandered off to, he wondered? When he reached the door he paused for the briefest of moments with one hand on the knob and the other on the hilt of his sword trying to detect any other traces of chakra in the chamber that would alert him of more intruders. Feeling none, the Uchiha prodigy turned the handle and walked into the vast chamber of Orochimaru's bedroom.

He blinked in disbelief for several moments, unable to take in the sight before him.

_Maybe this is one of those dreams within a dream. Yeah, that must be it. What else could explain why Naruto is here fighting Orochimaru?_

He unsheathed his sword and pressed the tip of it to his thigh until it pierced the flesh there and drew blood. His eyes widened in shock as the realization slowly sunk in. This wasn't a dream, or even a genjutsu, this was cold, hard reality. And so as much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew he had to because it was all too real.

The vast chamber was barely able to contain the great, white snake snapping viciously at the much smaller form of a tall, blonde, male who was skillfully ducking and countering every one of the snake's moves. Although the man might have looked like Naruto in almost every way, Sasuke noticed many differences between the imposter in the chamber and his former hyperactive teammate.

Whoever this guy was had a very good idea of what Naruto looked alike, but was either severely misinformed or simply forgot one _very_ important detail; Naruto's favorite color was orange. The imposter was wearing a long-sleeved navy-blue shinobi shirt and matching pants. Naruto hated fitting in and therefore would _never_ trade in his garish, orange jumpsuit for anything else, no matter how much better he looked in it.

The second flaw in the imposter's appearance was his hair. They had managed to get the exact shade of Naruto's and had made it spiky just like his hair had been last time he saw him. Anyone who didn't know Naruto as well as he did would have seen nothing wrong with the hair. But Sasuke noticed the hair's only flaw.

_Since when did that annoying troll have enough common sense to grow side bangs to better frame his face?_

The difference was very small and easily missed, but the effect was staggering. The spiky blonde bangs completely covered the man's ears in front, perfectly framing his face in a way that made him more appealing to look at. As he studied the man's face, Sasuke felt a flash of anger when he noticed the many things wrong with the man's appearance.

_For fuck's sake! How did this guy ever make Chunnin if he can't even perform a simple transformation jutsu right?_

The man's cheeks were free of the six, ever-present whiskers Sasuke had grown accustomed to seeing on his former teammate's face. Speaking of his face; the imposter had made the face a little slimmer than the person he was supposed to be impersonating. The man's sky-blue orbs were the perfect shade of blue he remembered; however they were not as wide as a certain hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja's. The last time he had seen the Kyuubi container, he had grown considerably since their last encounter before that. While he had finally surpassed Sakura's height, Sasuke could tell that he was still about an inch shorter than he was. The man fighting the Snake Sannin easily towered over him.

As he watched the fight progress, he tried to decide whether he should intervene. Despite his lengthy stay with the Snake Summoner, Sasuke hadn't quite warmed up to him enough to step in and defend him like several of his minions willingly did on numerous occasions. He weighed his options carefully and finally reached his decision.

Unsheathing his sword Sasuke charged at the impostor as his hands flew through a series of rapid motions; forming the necessary seals for his jutsu. Sasuke swung his lightening-reinforced blade at the man and watched with amazement as the man easily dodged the attack at an inhumane speed.

_He might be a terrible impersonator but he's a more than capable ninja._

As he traded blows with the blonde, Sasuke realized that he was breathless from the effort it was taking him to keep up with the man. Even with the Sharingan Sasuke couldn't predict the man's moves fast enough to avoid them; he was much too quick for him.

_He's even faster than Lee. Who is this guy?_

The man, who had for some reason remained on the defensive the entire time, carried himself with a fluid grace sourly lacking in most shinobi; reminiscent of his former sensei's fighting style. Sasuke's frustration with each missed attack grew with each passing moment. He hadn't even so much as scratched the guy and now the man was returning every blow Sasuke aimed at him with blows of his own.

His muscles screamed from overexertion and his breathing was labored and shallow, as he gulped in mouthfuls of air that somehow never really reached his lungs. His body ached everywhere the man had struck him, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He was in such a pathetic state and wanted nothing more than to just sink into the ground; never to resurface again. He felt even more beaten and broken than he had been after his second encounter with Itachi three years ago. However, despite the state he was in, he was silently grateful that he hadn't abandoned the Snake Sannin like he had been planning to earlier.

_Turns out that I still have a lot to learn._

As he watched the tall man prepare to finish him off, Sasuke remembered wondering why the man hadn't dispelled the henge already. He reached out towards the man and thought he saw a flicker of recognition in the man's eyes. The man watched, seemingly mesmerized, as he reached out towards his face. Sasuke watched as the man leaned towards him. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the man's skin, Sasuke dug his nails in and dragged them across his cheek with enough force to draw blood. The man gasped in shock and pulled away, one hand cradling his bleeding cheek.

"You missed a spot." The Uchiha said weakly, chuckling at his own joke referencing the make-shift whiskers he had just created on the man's face.

He felt something hard collide with the side of his head, knocking him down to the floor. He was out cold before he even hit the ground.

* * *

**I've done my part, now do yours. Review please and make my day.**


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: No witty comments, just plain and simple… I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two**

Confrontation

* * *

Pein felt a slight tug on his right thumb, more specifically his Akatsuki ring and turned to look at the offending object. He was standing on the balcony outside, his hands stretching skyward, intent on completing his current objective before being sidetracked by Akatsuki business. Konan had just informed him of a possible intruder sneaking around the village, and he was determined to track the outsider down before they got suspicious and pulled out.

When he willed it, the rain ended abruptly and he lowered his hands before turning slightly to signal his companion. Several pieces of floating, white paper was the only indication that she had done her part and set off to track down the bothersome interloper. Pein remained standing on the balcony his hands hanging limply at his sides as he watched the pieces of paper in the air disperse in every direction.

_And so the hunt begins. It shouldn't be long now. I wonder who it could be this time….hmm. Probably Stone ninjas; ever since the death of the Earth Country's Feudal Lord, they have been snooping around all the shinobi nations. However, I will show them that outsiders are no longer welcome in Amegakure._

With that he turned and left the balcony, retreating into the comforting darkness of his office. He didn't bother closing the sliding, glass doors behind him seeing as Konan would be arriving shortly with news of the intruder's location. Instead he sat down at the edge of the large, polished wooden table that was his work desk, finally turning his attention towards the now burning ring irritating the skin on his finger.

He tapped the "_zero" _symbol and waited for the chakra pulse to relay its message. He felt his eye twitch as he recognized the familiar chakra signatures accompanying the Involuntary Distress Signal (IDS). Pushing off from the table, Pein rose to his feet and walked till he was a good distance away from the large desk and all the other furniture in the room. His hands formed the seal for the _boar _and he slammed his palm to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu." He said in his usual monotonous voice, watching the black summoning circle take shape on the ground. Mere seconds after moving back to give way for what was coming, Pein heard the faint yet familiar "poof" of a summoning appearing before resuming his earlier position by his table.

A figure of average height, donning a black cloak with red clouds, whose head was surrounded by what looked like a large, Venus flytrap materialized in the exact spot were the summoning circle had been just a second ago. The heavily-pierced shinobi crossed his hands over his chest when he saw that only the white half of Zetsu had appeared before him.

"Bad timing?" The Amekage asked raising an orange eyebrow questioningly.

"Sort of. It's nothing really, kind of ridiculous come to think of it…" The entity known as Zetsu said in a low voice not quite meeting his leader's eye. "You summoned?"

Pein didn't care enough to press the matter further. Taking the plant-like shinobi's cue, he turned his attention to the matter at hand.

"I've just received an IDS from Deidara and Sasori." He said pausing briefly when he felt Konan's chakra returning. "I want you to assess the situation and report back immediately."

"Right away, Pein-sama." With that, the uniquely formed shinobi dissolved into the ground disappearing entirely from view.

Walking around his desk, the orange-haired shinobi settled down in the large armchair behind his desk, intertwining his long fingers as he waited for his partner to return. An unnatural breeze blew into the office through the open balcony, bringing with it several pieces of white paper. He watched as the pieces of paper gathered together before taking shape as his longtime companion.

"Well?"

"A particularly skilled Iwa nin by the name of Sanosuke Hitori is here investigating the assassination of the Earth Country's Feudal Lord."

"Where?"

"The Narrows."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Rank?"

"According to the Iwa ANBU log he's easily kage level." There was a brief pause as Pein allowed his mind to work out the best strategy to deal with the situation.

_Hmmm…Kakuzu got sloppy and left behind a trail. I'll have to deal with that later. It's just as I suspected. The Akatsuki can't afford any unwanted attention. Killing him could lead to unwanted tension with Iwagakure. However, if he's as skilled as Konan says he is then him staying here could endanger the organization. I'd rather get on the Tsuchikage's bad side than Madara's. _

His mind made up he turned to Konan.

"Lure him to the Death Valley. I'll have the Animal path waiting for you there." And just like that, without any further discussion the paper manipulator turned and left to do as she had been told.

**

* * *

**

The sound of lightly conversing voices roused Itachi from his light doze. Sitting on a large, flat stone across him was his partner of almost seven years, Kisame Hoshigaki. The Kiri missing nin was discussing with the Akatsuki's plant-like scout, Zetsu, absentmindedly poking the dying embers of their campfire with a stick.

Itachi watched as Zetsu began sinking back into the ground and waited until he had completely disappeared before addressing his teammate.

"What was that about?"

"Pein-sama wants us to offer Deidara and Sasori some assistance." The shark-like man said rising to his feet and stomping on the glowing embers.

The raven-haired Uchiha sighed in frustration as he followed his partner's lead and rose to his feet.

_I really hate working with those two almost as much as I hate working with Hidan and Kakuzu. Sasori I can stand but Deidara….why me?_

Kisame mistook the Uchiha's sigh as a sign of fatigue and watched him wearily for some time before finally speaking up.

"You know if you really don't feel up to it I can go by myself." The Kiri missing nin offered. "I'm sure Pein-sama wouldn't mind if I go alone as long as the job gets done."

Itachi let a small smile grace his lips as a sign of gratitude for his partner's consideration. The young, Uchiha prodigy knew his time was near. He could feel himself gradually weakening everyday; his body was dying, and he could feel his mind fading fast. It was only sheer willpower that kept him going for the numerous medications he had once heavily relied on to prolong his wilting life no longer had any effect on him. As bad as it was during the day it was even worse at night. His already poor vision was greatly diminished by the velvety darkness of the night to the point that he was essentially blind at night. He became dependent on Kisame to help navigate through unfamiliar and treacherous territories. Going to sleep was the worst part. Although Itachi knew that his heavily strained body badly needed the rest he was terrified of falling asleep.

Falling asleep inevitably meant falling into the overwhelming darkness which eventually gave way to the bright light at the end of the tunnel. Itachi could remember the first time he had seen the light. He had thought it was part of his dream and hadn't paid it much mind until everything went black and the only thing he could see was that eerie far off light. He had unconsciously made his way towards it and had Kisame to thank for shaking him awake before he could reach his destination. The shark-like man had claimed that Itachi had gone deathly pale in his sleep and was stone cold when he touched him to rouse him from his sleep.

Ever since that incident Itachi denied himself as much sleep as he dared. He could no longer trust his body to stay alive while he slept so he never went to bed unless he was sure that Kisame would be wide awake. They often took turns to watch while the other slept whenever they camped in the forests. Itachi hated taking the night watch, but being the kind of person he was he never once complained about it.

_Think of Sasuke. You're doing this for Sasuke, think of Sasuke._ Itachi repeated the mantra that became his battle cry in the war against sleep each and every night without fail. He hated the fierce battle he waged night after night against the much needed comfort that was sleep; fighting to not only stay awake but to also stay alive. For he would be damned if he had made it this far only for him to pass away in his sleep. His doctor had given him some pills to help stabilize his body while he slept, but those were beginning to lose their potency as well.

Itachi always looked forward to daytime when he would either be travelling or otherwise too preoccupied with anything to pay attention to the stabbing pain in his body. He discovered some very useful breathing exercises that helped numb most of the pain in his body. When they travelled Kisame always let Itachi set the pace, slowing down to walk beside him talking about anything that came to mind. Kisame could talk for days and Itachi could listen to Kisame talk for days. Despite their differences, they were the perfect pair. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's alright Kisame, I don't mind going with you—saves time anyways." Itachi said joining his partner at the edge of the clearing they had been camping in.

"You sure?" The tall man asked as he fastened the strap of his large sword to his back.

"Trust me, it's not the mission that bothers me…it's the people, or more specifically person." Kisame burst into laughter when he remembered the animosity between the tiny Uchiha and the Akatsuki's resident demolitions expert. Itachi joined him and they both continued chuckling lightheartedly as they went on their way.

**

* * *

**

"Don't just rush in you baka!" Even as the word's left Sasori's mouth he knew they would only fall on deaf ears. And sure enough he saw the hotheaded, blonde that was his teammate charge at the enemy from the corner of his eye, explosive clay flying everywhere.

_I always knew he was one to die young._ The puppet master thought irritably as he considered his next course of action.

_I have to back the young baka up otherwise he's going to get us both killed…hmm but what to do? If I bring out the Third Kazekage chances are he'll be destroyed just like Hiruko was, and I'm not willing to let that happen; not after what it took me to get him in the first place._

_However, if this man is who I think he is, and so far he's proven all my suspicions correct, then he will be an invaluable addition to my collection. But in order to acquire him I might be forced to use the Third. Either ways I'll still be facing a dilemma; acquiring the Yondaime Hokage at the cost of the Third, or not using the Third and risk losing the Yondaime….Hmm, if I lose the Third then that defeats the purpose of having a collection in the first place. I'll wait and see what happens._

A blinding flash of light drew his attention to the spot where his partner had been fighting the enemy only a few moments ago.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no! Deidara what have you done? If you destroyed that man's body I'll make sure I add you to my collection!_

Sasori waited for the fog of the explosion to clear up. He watched for any signs of movements from where he stood and when he saw none he immediately panicked and ran towards the site of the explosion. The grass and surrounding vegetation was burnt beyond recognition. There was a large circular scar on the once green forest floor, trees had been uprooted and dislocated by the blast of the explosion and lying at the center of the destruction was the Merchant of Death himself.

The youth was lying spread-eagled on his right side; his face obscured by his long, blonde bangs. His Akatsuki robe, long discarded in the heat of battle, no longer covered up his slender form. He looked more like a broken doll than a fallen shinobi. If not for the slow but steady rise and fall of his stomach, Sasori would have believed him finished.

The impatient red-head scanned the scarred clearing for any signs of the other blonde male. When he saw none, he aimed a heavy kick at his fallen teammate, catching the youngster in the ribs. He was just about to give up when he saw something moving towards him in the distance. His eyes widened when he recognized the figure as that of the rapidly approaching Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

_Baka, you thought you could defeat the Yellow Flash of Konoha with your petty explosions when he has the ability to outrun almost anything in the world. I only wish you were awake to see how real artists fight._

Knowing he had only seconds to spare, the Suna missing-nin pulled out a scroll and unraveled it without further delay. He brought his hands together and began forming the required seals in rapid succession. By the time he was done his opponent was almost on top of him. He removed his Akatsuki cloak with one quick motion and jumped out of the way in time to avoid the spiky-haired blonde's attack. Knowing that he wasn't out of danger yet he decided to buy himself some time while he prepared himself for the jutsu.

"It would have been a serious letdown if the great Yellow Flash of the Leaf was taken down so easily by the petty explosions of a common terrorist."

"You… wanna… take that back?" A strained voice snapped irritably from somewhere behind Sasori and he knew that it was the blonde behind him that spoke, not the one before him. The puppet master didn't turn back or even bother to acknowledge his partner in anyway. He just kept his gaze focused on the tall man before him. Apart from a few singe marks on the sleeves of his shirt and pants he was otherwise unscathed.

"How long are you planning to stay mad at me huh Sasori no-Danna?" The blonde Iwa missing-nin asked in a lightly amused voice as he wiped off a trail of blood on his chin.

Once again his words were met with silence as his partner ignored him and continued sizing up the opposition. The pyromaniac rolled his light blue eyes and moved to join his partner at his side. Although his head was still pounding from the force of the collision with the hard ground, and although his body was ready to collapse with fatigue and chakra exhaustion, Deidara refused to fall back and leave his partner to do all the fighting.

_That really just isn't my style, hmm. Besides, taking this guy down will help me get strong enough to defeat a certain aloof, Sharingan-wielding pain in the ass._

"He's tough, any suggestions huh Sasori no-Danna?" He asked turning to look at the shorter man beside him. It wasn't very often that he saw his partner in his true form; and although he had seen him out of Hiruko before, he had never seen the puppet master fight in his true form.

_I'll be curious to see how this goes._

"Of course he's tough; you don't become a kage without being the very best of the best." Here the puppet master paused and aimed a sadistic smile at the silent man in front of him. "However, you don't become an Akatsuki member by not being better than the best of the very best. Deidara, you asked if I had any suggestions. Well here's one for you; stay out of my way."

Deidara scowled as his partner approached his prey feeling indignant and a little hurt by his partner's lack of faith in him. But experience had taught him that pushing his partner further than he already has would be bad for his health. And given his current condition he knew that he would be no more than a stain in the ground by the time the master puppeteer was through with him. So the outspoken pyromaniac held his piece and continued burning holes into the red-head's back.

When he was satisfied with the number of imaginary holes he had drilled into the wooden head before him, Deidara focused his attention instead on the blonde bastard that had made a fool out of him earlier. To the bastard's credit he was pretty good, although he knew that was a sever understatement he was in no mood to give him his due credit. So far he had managed to dodge every single one of their attacks, destroy Hiruko in record time, and outsmart him more than once. Most shinobi never managed to accomplish more than one of those feats—two if they were exceptionally good. But to have done all three in under an hour, this guy was nothing short of outstanding.

_A kage, huh? Hmm, I wonder which village he's from…Probably the Mist, I'll have to remember to ask the shark about him later. Kinda weird that someone this good isn't nearly as popular as a B-rank nin. I like his style but he really isn't big on conversation is he. If I didn't know better I would say that he looked lost and confused…how on earth did someone like him get associated with that snake?_

An unnatural wind swept over the destroyed clearing, throwing dust into the air once again obscuring the opposing shinobis from their prey. In the cover of the dust fog Sasori made his move. He reached over and pulled open the compartment door of his right chest exposing several thread-like blue chakra strings. The thread strings burst out of his chest and disappeared into the quickly clearing fog. The puppet master struck in a swift and deadly manner reminiscent of the creature he was named for.

"Hidden art; Performance of a Hundred Puppets!" The Suna missing-nin declared as a hundred airborne puppets came into view. They all wore the same tattered, red cloaks and each of them was wielding at least on lethal looking weapon. Deidara was impressed when he saw that no two puppets were the same. Knowing Sasori he could easily guess that every puppet played an important role in complimenting the others' abilities and making up for whatever flaw or defect they possessed.

_Amazing, he can control that many at once? I've never seen that jutsu before so it must be Sasori no-Danna's trump card. Shame it has to end so soon._

Sasori smiled when he noticed the awed look on the Yondaime's face. It was one thing to hear about something but it was another thing entirely to see it first hand. The hovering mass of puppets charged at the Yellow Flash as one; swinging and thrusting their weapons at him while blocking and dodging most of his attacks. Although they were fast, the Yondaime was faster; however, their numbers soon began to overwhelm him and Sasori prepared himself for the final phase of his attack.

Something caught the puppet master's eye causing him to halt his preparations briefly as he tried to make out what it was. When he saw what it was his eyes widened and it took all of his willpower to not release the chakra strings on the puppets and run for the hills. In the mist of the red mass of puppets was a large chakra-threaded ball growing rapidly with each passing moment. Sasori pulled the remaining puppets back in order to confirm his suspicions. He felt something cold and hard clamp what was left of his humanity as he recognized the Yellow Flash's fearsome jutsu, the "Rasengan".

"I won't let you!" The Puppet master roared just as he directed his puppets to charge at the blonde kage.

The very floor of the forest shook with tremors from the force of the sixty or so puppets crashing to the ground as one. Sasori smiled internally when the blonde disappeared into the chaos of his puppet army's attack. However, his victory was very short-lived. In the blink of an eye his entire army was violently blown to bits by the terrifying force of the Yondaime's "Rasengan".

From within the blast radius, the red-haired puppet master caught a glimpse of the Yellow Flash building up another rapidly spinning, threaded ball of chakra before the living legend vanished in a blur of motion. The infamous master of puppets panicked. He still had one trump card left, however at the speed the blonde was charging he knew that he would be dead before he had a chance to pull it out.

_That's it!_

"It ends here!" The Yondaime declared as he plunged the chakra ball right into chest.

"SASORI NO-DANNA!" The blonde Iwa missing nin cried; unwilling to believe what he had just witnessed.

_Sasori no-Danna, dead? NO… it couldn't be. This can't be happening. Nobody has ever been able to outsmart my no-Danna, let alone kill him. But his body was destroyed by that infernal jutsu so I guess he must be…..OH HE'S GONNA PAY, WITH MORE THAN BLOOD FOR KILLING MY SASORI NO-DANNA!_

"One down," the tall blonde said turning to face the young bomber. "And one more to go." Deidara's scowl deepened at those words and he assumed his battle ready stance.

"If I'm going down I'm not gonna go alone!" The pyromaniac screamed as manic fury took over what little was left of his sanity. His words had no effect whatsoever on the taller male who didn't even bother charging up another one of those chakra balls. Deidara thrust his hands into his clay pouches feeling how much detonating clay he had left.

_Hmm, not much but I think I can stretch it out._

In a blur of yellow, the so-called Mizukage charged at the lone Akatsuki member. Smirking, the demolitions enthusiast threw down some newly molded detonating clay and jumped on the large clay owl that emerged. He watched as the other blonde switched from the offensive to defensive when he saw the clay bird missiles the giant owl had launched from its mouth. Smiling mischievously, the blonde missing-nin threw several tiny, round pieces of detonating clay at the retreating kage. He watched, delighted, as the taller man dodged the giant clay birds only to fall victim to the near-invisible clay critters.

As the fight wore on, Deidara couldn't help noticing that something wasn't right with his opponent. The man's speed and reaction-time had reduced considerably and on top of that his actions seemed really sloppy and erratic almost as if he was drunk or dizzy. He paused to study the blonde trying to discern if this was simply a clever rouse to lure him into a false sense of security.

_Hmm, I think I'll try something here._

When his palm-mouths were done molding the detonating clay, Deidara quickly formed them into the desired shape before taking aim and dropping the large clay figure. He watched as his "masterpiece" grew as it travelled further down still. When it reached the desired size the pyromaniac brought his hands together to form the necessary seals for the explosion.

"Ha!" The explosion that followed was easily the greatest he had created all day.

_They'll definitely be seeing that miles away. _He thought proudly watching the explosion engulf everything in its path. After several long moments, the smoke of the explosion finally cleared up revealing the badly burnt earth of the forest below. In the midst of all the rubble and destruction lay the broken figure of the spiky-haired blonde. Blood was flowing freely from various burns and cuts allover his body. His limbs were spread haphazardly, reminiscent of a broken toy soldier. Deidara descended with his bird in order to confirm that the bastard was truly dead.

_Hey if he could escape it before then what's stopping him from doing so again?_

The man wasn't breathing at all, and how could he. Judging from the angle of his neck Deidara could say with confidence that he was finished. As he turned to leave the Akatsuki member noticed something he had overlooked before. There was a deep cut on the corpse's left shoulder that had a purplish tinge to it.

_Sasori no-Danna you got him, ha! No wonder his reflexes were slowed—Nani!_

Something caught the terrorist's attention from the corner of his eye; a flash of yellow. Deidara turned towards it and felt his blood run cold. He turned back towards the so called "corpse" to his right just in time to see the shadow clone disappear in a puff of smoke. The real deal was charging at him with a charged chakra ball.

_But, when…I mean how? _Deidara thought raising his hand to divert the blow that he knew was coming. As the Rasengan collided with the skin of his right shoulder he finally realized his folly. The real Mizukage had a cut identical to the one he had seen on the corpse's left shoulder.

_It was all a trap, a clever fool-proof trap. Unlike me this guy doesn't take calculated gambles, he acts on only guarantees. When he found out that he had been poisoned, he waited for the right opportunity to get out of the hot zone I created. And I handed it to him on a silver platter. In the chaos of all the explosions he had somehow managed to create a shadow clone and disappear; watching as he hid in the shadows. While his shadow clone distracted me he must have been gathering his chakra preparing for his surprise attack. Kami, who is this guy?_

The force of the kage's jutsu sent the pyromaniac flying into a large tree where he collided with the rough tree trunk. The impact of the collision knocked the breath out of him sending stabbing pain coursing through his back and torso. Whether he liked it or not Deidara was finished and he knew it. He was loosing blood at an alarming rate and his muscles refused to cooperate. However, the man that achieved the impossible was just as beat as he was. He was bent over with his hands on his knees for support.

"What is your name?" Deidara managed to rasp out.

"Minato…Namikaze." The man replied eying him somewhat sympathetically. Deidara felt his anger spike up at this.

"I don't need your fucking pity, un!" He barked. "You won fair and square…"

"Not yet." A low voice interrupted the blonde Akatsuki whose eyes widened with shock in recognition on that voice.

The man known as Minato Namikaze spun around just in time to dodge a rain of black sand aimed at him.

"Sa-so-ri no-Danna?" The demolitions enthusiast said weakly before finally succumbing to the effects of massive blood loss.

_Deidara, you've done enough. Rest now, I won't be long._

"But… how?" The Yondaime managed to gasp out.

"Hope you enjoyed playing with the kid," The Master Puppeteer sneered, completely ignoring his opponent's question. "'Cause now it's time to play with the big boys."

Here the Suna missing-nin paused as he assumed his battle stance.

"I give you, the Third Kazekage!"

* * *

**Thank you to all those who were wonderful enough to leave me a review. I really appreciate it so please keep 'em coming. **


	4. Clash of the Kages

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the only one allowed to make any monetary profits from Naruto; seeing as he owns it.**

**OMG! I woke up this morning and saw review alerts…something that hasn't happened in…let's just say a while. You guys are AMAZING I'm so touched and honored that you guys think so much of the story so far to leave a comment and even add an alert to it. I wanna thank Runtm who was the very first person considerate enough to review. Raine your review was short but sweet and it had me smiling for days… so thank you. Ambria27, your review inspired me to get up my lazy butt and get some writing done today hope it's what you hoped for. And last but certainly not the least I'd like to thank pen-Aine. I feel so giddy inside knowing that I'm converting a skeptic of this pairing into a possible future fan. Your review is the best so far and I suspect that it will keep me going for the rest of the story. You have no idea how elated I felt reading your review and how you complimented my writing style and the plot of this story. You have given me the final reassurance I needed to know that this story is on the right track and that it's not just me who likes it. So thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys are what keep me going.**

**PS: To answer pen-Aine's question Minato is the same age as the time he died. I'm not sure how old he was when he died so I'm gonna make it 25.**

**I dedicate this chapter to all these wonderful people above. Hope you enjoy it…**

**Chapter Three**

Clash of the Kages

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the irritating feeling of water dripping on his chest and face. His eyes were greeted by the darkness of a dimly lit room, his ears by the echoes of screams and pleas from somewhere afar. He sat up rubbing his head which was pounding furiously, threatening to burst out of his skull. He heard the door to the room open and turned to fix a glare at the person who entered.

"You're awake thank goodness." The young red-haired female said sounding genuinely relieved as she closed the door behind her with the heel of her boots.

As he watched her set the tray of medicine down on the creaky bedside table, he felt his memories coming back to him slowly but surely. The nightmare, the tremors shaking the hideout, the great white snake and it's much smaller opponent. The blonde. Sasuke's expression changed from shock to realization and finally to fury.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by the red-head who immediately plunged a needle into his bicep; squeezing the top and emptying the sedative into his body. The young Uchiha felt his head spin and knew instantly what she had done. He broke free of her hold and tried furiously to get a hold of her neck. But the red-haired kunoichi, who dealt with situations like this on a daily basis, was able to elude him until the drugs took effect. She watched as the raven fell back unto the thin mattress and waited for several moments to make sure that he was indeed as sleep.

When she was satisfied, she began administering the necessary treatments to his wounds in silence. Karin nearly cried when she saw the state her long-time crush was in. He had several broken bones, a concussion, internal bleeding from numerous bruised organs and what looked like a fractured left shoulder.

_Sas-cakes is going to be pissed when he realizes that his injuries will keep him from training for some time. Doesn't he use his left hand to perform the Chidori? _

Several hours later she was finally done. When she was done clearing up, Karin stopped and placed a soft kiss on the beautiful Uchiha's lips before leaving the room. She walked down the corridor towards the storage room at the other end of the hideout to restock her tray. When she was done, she ascended a flight of stairs to the topmost floor of the hideout. The stairs gave way to another dimly lit corridor which she proceeded to walk down until she arrived at a set of double doors at the end of the corridor. Using her shoulder to push the doors open, Karin let herself in.

There was a large bed in the middle of the high-ceilinged room. A silver-haired shinobi was currently bent over the pale man lying on the bed treating his many injuries.

_Kami, he's even worse than Sas-cakes. _

"Karin don't just stand there hurry up and get over here!" The silver-haired medic snapped impatiently. The red-haired kunoichi snapped out of her musings and did as she was told. After carefully setting the medical tray on the bedside table she rolled up her sleeves and turned to offer Kabuto some assistance.

Karin gasped in shock when her eyes fell on her master. In the dim light she hadn't noticed anything amiss with the Snake Sannin when she first walked in. But now, up-close, she could see every single flaw in sharp detail. It was impossible to miss the large white scales that had taken over her master's body. His hands and legs were molded into his body making him look very much like a giant white snake. Two long fangs were peeking out of his lips. All over his body were several cuts, bruises, and weird, circular burn marks. His breathing was low and ragged.

"What happened?" Karin finally gasped out. "How come he and Sasuke are like this?"

Kabuto waited until he was done dressing a particularly nasty cut before answering her.

"Orochimaru-sama sent me out on a mission," he began pausing to cast a regretful look at the motionless body of the Snake Summoner. "On my way back I noticed several test subjects running around the forest. Knowing something was terribly wrong I teleported myself into the hideout and was just in time to rescue Orochimaru-sama and the Uchiha brat before the entire place collapsed."

The room was silent as Karin just let it all sink in. Kabuto watched her as she processed the information she had just received. It wasn't a complete lie; however, it wasn't the complete truth either. He had left out the part of him watching while Sasuke was nearly beaten to death by the Yondaime Hokage. Of course only a select few, which comprised of him, Arashi and Orochimaru, knew of the Yondaime's resurrection. Telling anyone else would have been detrimental to the operation.

_I wonder what happened to make him lose control like that and attack Orochimaru-sama. We were lucky to have escaped with our lives. Have his memories finally returned? But how? What triggered them?_

The red-haired kunoichi finally released a sigh of relief as she went back to her work.

"It's a good thing you all made it here when you did." She said pausing as if debating whether or not to say her next words. "My spies tell me that two Akatsuki were seen skulking around that area. If they had seen Orochimaru-sama or Sasuke…" She trailed off. She obviously didn't need to finish that sentence as they both knew how it would end anyways.

Rumor had it that the leader of the Akatsuki suspected Orochimaru of leaking information to Konoha in order to save his own neck. To silence him he had sent two Akatsuki to do away with the Snake Sannin. Kabuto shuddered slightly at the recollection of his near encounter with his former master, Sasori, and his blonde partner. He had been running for dear life, simultaneously balancing the weight of his master and the Uchiha on his shoulders, the Yellow Flash in hot pursuit when he noticed two approaching chakra signatures further down the path. When he recognized Sasori's chakra signature he jumped off the path, forming the necessary hand seals for the teleportation jutsu. He could only hope that the Akatsuki had encountered the blonde wildcard and finished him off. Or better yet, that they had finished each other off.

"Yeah, lucky huh." The silver-haired shinobi replied finally returning to his work as well.

* * *

Minato's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight before him. There, draped over the infamous Puppeteer's right shoulder, was the Third Kazekage. Minato remembered meeting the greatest of the Kazekages vaguely. His memory kept on presenting the image of him shaking hands with the man in question.

_But why would someone as important as him be shaking hands with someone like me?_

He stared at the wooden body again, determined to find some flaw in the puppet's appearance that would suggest that he was not who the red-head claimed him to be. But he saw none, and was forced to accept the truth. He tore his eyes away from the abomination before him and fixed a death glare at the perpetrator of this atrocity.

The Akatsuki member, unfazed by the blonde's glare, let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, taking a trip down memory lane are we?" The red-head teased as he attached several chakra strings to the puppet on his shoulder.

"How dare you?" The blonde hissed.

"I always wondered who the greatest kage that ever lived was." Sasori continued, ignoring the blonde's comment. "I guess now's my chance to find out if it is the Yondaime Hokage or the Sandaime Kazekage that will triumph."

"You sick bastard!"

"Regardless of the outcome, rest assured I will have a new addition to my collection at the end of the day."

"NO YOU WON'T!" The Yondaime roared.

"Shall we begin then? I think I've given you enough time to recover, don't you agree?" Without waiting for a response Sasori sent the Third Kazekage flying at the blonde kage who jumped just in time to avoid the assault. But the puppet master did not relent in his attacks as he sent the puppet after the blonde over and over again, each attack deadlier than the one before it.

As the assault wore on Minato began feeling the effects of the poison from earlier and it took an immense effort to not collapse.

_If this fight continues at its current pace I'll be finished in no time. My chakra's low and I don't really have a trump card to play. He obviously knows this and will do everything within his power to drag this fight out. I'll have to finish this quick…but how?_

Minato retreated to a spot beyond the puppet master's reach and took advantage of the borrowed time to catch his breath, simultaneously building up another one of those invaluable chakra balls in one hand. Sasori caught sight of what he was doing and sent his puppet after him.

Minato smiled when he saw the puppet kage charging at him and took off running at the puppet. He felt the chakra ball in his left hand rapidly building up and knew that it would soon reach the desired size. He looked up and when he saw that the puppet was almost upon him he let a smile grace his lips. The smile was not lost on the Akatsuki member who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the gesture.

_He's up to something. Typical. Better keep my guard up. _

Suspecting an attack from behind Sasori pulled the Kazekage puppet back. Sure enough when he turned around he almost fell victim to a shadow clone's attack. He directed his most valued puppet at the would-be assailant and was satisfied when he saw the shadow disappear in a cloud of smoke. Smirking, he turned his attention towards the original and felt a shiver run down his spine. Approaching at an inhumane speed was the blonde kage, armed with a giant Rasengan the size of a small house.

Without really thinking about it, the Master Puppeteer directed his prized puppet between himself and the massive chakra globe. Almost immediately Sasori regretted his actions. As soon as the chaos of the collision subsided his ears were assaulted by the sound of violently crashing waves.

"Water style; Great Water Wave jutsu!" The Hokage roared just before a colossal wave of water crashed into the red-haired Akatsuki sending him flying.

_Impossible! He's supposed to be out of chakra._

As the massive flood died down Minato collapsed to his knees heaving and panting uncontrollably. The pain eating away at his body was reaching its climax and he knew that sooner or later it would kill him.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way. But first I have to finish this guy off._

The Yondaime heard an angry groan and looked up to see the Kazekage's wooden body rising up slowly.

"You persistent son of a whore!" The red-head spat as he too rose to his feet. "Why won't you just give up and die already?"

Minato ignored the enraged criminal and focused his energy on forcing himself up. Cradling his left shoulder and swaying dangerously where he stood Minato turned to face his opponent; his brilliant blue eyes brimming with stubborn determination. The puppeteer burst into a fit of scathing laughter mocking the Hokage's persistence.

"Your persistence will get you killed, again." Minato refused to acknowledge or pay attention to what his opponent was saying as he mentally prepared himself for his next course of action.

"Your bravery is to be admired indeed." Sasori paused as he reached a decision. "However, now the real fight can begin." No sooner had the words left his mouth, a low hissing sound was heard in the clearing. At first Minato thought the sound was merely a figment of his imagination; however, when he directed his gaze at the puppet kage he saw the source of the noise.

He felt a lump build in his throat just as his palms began to acquire moisture at the sight of black sand issuing from the puppet's mouth. The image of black sand engulfing everything in its path forced its way to the surface of the blonde's memory out of the blue. As Minato continued watching the scene before him he felt a shiver run down his spine, and for the first time in a long time he felt true terror.

"Secret Black Move; Scattered Showers!" In an instant the hovering black mass of sand transformed into several spiked spears before scattering in every direction. Try as he might, Minato was unable to avoid all of them as a few sand spears broke through his defenses piercing his skin in several places.

He felt more poison entering his body through the many cuts and scratches he obtained and closed his eyes in an effort to block out the pain. But the puppet master was far from being through with him. Cackling evilly, the red-haired Akatsuki made his next move.

"Secret Black Move: Sand Release!"

"Water style: Great Water Wall jutsu!" The force of the two jutsu's collision was enough to send both men flying. Minato landed several feet from where he started, breathless and in excruciating pain.

_I guess there's no way out of it. I'll have to play that card after all. But if I use that jutsu my body will succumb to the poison a lot faster….But that's a price I'm willing to pay._

Pushing his exhausted body to a standing position was a lot more difficult than it had been the last time. His vision was swimming, and his head was pounding in time with his accelerated pulse. His arms and legs felt like they were made of lead, his back was killing him, and his blood vessels seemed ready to explode at any moment. Despite how terrible he felt the Yondaime Hokage still managed to fight his way up. By the time he finally managed to stand up his opponent was on his feet and had already made his move.

"Secret Black Move: Black Parade!" As the violent cloud of pitch black sand charged at him, Minato put his speed to good use; flying through a series of hand signs.

"Water style: Oceanic Devastation!" Minato cried directing what was left of his chakra to the water at his feet. The water rose violently to meet the black threat in the sky and once again water and black sand clashed causing tremors that shook the ground. However, this time both men stood their ground, refusing to lose the upper hand to their opponent.

"I'll finish this once and for all!" Sasori screamed, his voice echoing in the forest around them. "Die!"

"Forbidden Black Move: Black Death!"

_Black what?_ Minato felt his terror spike up again when he looked up and caught sight of the devastating black sandstorm from his memory. The violent storm was approaching him at a rapid velocity ripping apart every thing between it and its prey.

With no time to think of the repercussions of his next move Minato brought his hands together and reached deep into his body for more chakra. When he felt none he tried to squeeze some out anyways and felt a familiar sensation in his head which was quickly followed by a sudden burst of energy and chakra.

_Eight Inner Gates Release! First gate; Gate of Opening released! Second gate, Gate of Healing release!_

By now the black sandstorm had caught up with him and was doing its best to rip the blonde kage apart. But the Yondaime was having none of that. He directed the sudden burst of chakra to form a protective layer between him and the black sand storm.

_Third gate, Gate of Life open! _The Yondaime felt his blood flow increase to an inhumane speed as his skin adopted a red hue.

_Fourth Gate; Gate of Pain open! _A tingling sensation at his spine told him that the fourth gate had been opened. Violently dispelling the chakra cloak around him sending the black sand flying in every direction.

He saw a look that was a combination of shock and fear take its place on the infamous Suna missing-nin's face. The Yellow Flash brought his hands together forming the seal for a shadow clone. But instead of about five or ten shadow clones an army of about a hundred or so shadow clones materialized each armed with a Rasengan. The clone army charged as one leaving the original behind to prepare his final attack.

The puppet master took out a large summoning scroll and slammed his palm on top activating it. Seven heavily armored human-puppets burst out of the scroll surrounding the puppet master effectively shielding him from the onslaught of the clone army's attack. When the first wave of the attack subsided, Sasori directed his puppets at the remaining shadow clones.

Try as he might, Sasori was unable to focus his attention on finding the original as his puppets were easily overwhelmed by the shadow clones. In order to prevent losing any more puppets the Akatsuki member decided to take it one step at a time.

_First I'll finish off these clones then the real one is bound to show up._

The battle began to die down as more and more puppets and shadow clones were destroyed. When the fog of the battle cleared Sasori's eyes searched the clearing for the man they called the Yellow Flash of Konoha. A faint sound reached his ears and the red-haired puppeteer turned his attention in the direction he'd heard it come from.

_What's that in his hands? _Sasori wondered, his brown eyes the size of dinner plates as he watched the growing ball nestled between the Yondaime's hands. The bright blue chakra ball was the size of a crystal ball and was emitting a low roaring sound reminiscent of waves crashing violently during a storm at sea. Within the chakra ball Sasori could see violently spinning water moving in the opposite direction of the chakra ball it was encased within.

_Is that? Did he…no, impossible. Did he just apply his water chakra nature to that accursed jutsu of his?_

The more he looked at the jutsu the more he was forced to accept what he was seeing as reality. He saw the Yondaime smirk as he moved his left palm from above the chakra ball releasing the jutsu. The Master Puppeteer watched mesmerized as the sky-blue orb floated high above them like an oversized bubble. When it reached a suitable height in the air the blonde Kage brought his hands together and unleashed his jutsu in all its fury.

The chakra ball in the air exploded with enough force to level what was left of the forest. The water escaped its confinement to unleash some damage of its own. The chakra-reinforced water globe propelled towards the ground crushing everything in its path. Sasori felt the entirety of his wooden body being crushed beneath the devastating current of the Yondaime's jutsu. He vaguely remembered performing the act that saved his life; at the last minute he ejected himself from the wooden body as far away as he could get from the fearsome jutsu. He managed to resettle himself into one of the many broken bodies of his puppet army.

_Kami, what power…such raw power. I am totally out of my league here. If I don't find a way out of this now I'll be finished. What is that sound?_

"Water style; Water Shark Bomb jutsu!" A familiar voice boomed. As announced a burst of water in the shape of a shark charged at the blonde kage who managed to dodge the attack with only seconds to spare. Sasori felt himself being lifted from the ground and turned to glare daggers at the tall, shark-like man grinning down at him.

Although he was eternally grateful towards the Kiri missing-nin Sasori couldn't drop his pride to show it.

"Put me down this instant!" He commanded and was internally relieved when the swordsman didn't oblige him. "I had everything under control."

"Sure you did, Woody." The blue-skinned shinobi said sarcastically before turning to size up the competition.

"Don't take him lightly, he's tough: He's super-fast plus he outsmarted the kid and forced me to fight in my true form." Sasori said debriefing the shark of the battle's events. When the puppet master noticed something amiss he stopped his debriefing and turned to face the shark. "Where's Uchiha?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"Maybe I should have taken my sweet time getting here like Itachi's doing right now and let blondie over there turn you into toothpicks. Relax Woody, I can handle this guy on my own." Kisame said a smug look on his shark-like features as he turned back to face the blonde kage who was watching the pair of them with unhidden curiosity. Sasori ignored the swordsman's taunts as he tried to think of a way to convince the taller shinobi to put off fighting until his partner arrived.

It wasn't as if Sasori didn't have faith in the Kiri missing-nin's abilities, on the contrary he had once seriously considered adding the swordsman to his collection. He knew that Kisame was a very accomplished and immensely skilled shinobi. However, when dealing with an opponent like this it was best to never go it alone. He and Deidara had made the mistake of attacking him separately instead of fighting him together as a team. The only thing that could bring this man down was overwhelming force the type that Kisame was capable of when teamed up with the Uchiha. Because everyone one knew that apart from Kakuzu and Hidan, Itachi and Kisame were the only other team capable of working together flawlessly.

"What's with his skin; sunburn?" The Kiri missing-nin burst into laughter at his own joke earning him an incredulous look from the irritable Master of Puppets.

"Hoshigaki, where's Uchiha?" Sasori inquired again.

"No, no seriously what's with his skin?" The shark-man asked pointing at the Yondaime. "It sorta reminds me of a certain 'Mighty stupid-looking guy' I met some years ago in the Leaf."

Sasori was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets as he glared at the swordsman.

"If I'm not mistaken he's activated at least four of the Eight Inner Gates." The red-haired man replied before adding. "Hoshigaki put me down. If you want to die please do so alone."

"As you wish." The Kiri bred giant replied before flinging the puppet master over his shoulder as far away as he could, snickering as he did so.

Turning to face the blonde, the greatest of the seven swordsmen of the Mist let a feral smile grace his lips. To his credit the blonde didn't flinch or show any signs of intimidation.

"Hmm, according to Woody you're one tough customer huh?" He paused to survey the scarred land around them before adding. "By the way I love what you've done with the place."

Minato refused to get sidetracked by the shark-man. Apparently reinforcements were on the way and he wasn't sure how much longer the Eight Inner Gates jutsu would hold. Placing one leg behind the other he took off running at an inhumane speed.

_Huh so Woody was right, he is fast. Well if he's using that jutsu then I really don't have much to worry about. Samehada can handle his chakra for me. My, my he must be really tough; I haven't seen Samehada this excited ever._

Removing his sword from its strap Kisame assumed his battle stance watching the yellow blur that was his opponent. They traded blows at super-sonic speed, and Kisame was unable to keep up with the blonde brat. He smirked internally when he noticed the blonde's movements slowing down as the battle dragged on.

_Ha, he's almost out of chakra. The average shinobi can only open two of the eight gates. For him to have come this far and stayed at the fourth gate must mean that he has reached his limit. Just as I suspected; opening more than four gates is unheard of._

Minato noticed the smirk on the shark-like Akatsuki's face and instantly knew that something was up. His movements had been gradually slowing down and he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the poison in his system. But what was causing his gradual chakra loss. He hadn't seen the swordsman perform any hand seals so far, and the only thing he had done the entire fight was swinging that enormous sword at him. He turned to examine the sword and it finally hit him.

_Kami I was such a fool._

Within the blink of an eye Minato had put as much distance between himself and the shark as he could without losing sight of him. From where he stood he heard the shark-man burst into a fit of boisterous laughter as he shouldered the bandaged sword.

"Very clever, very clever indeed." The Kiri missing-nin called as his hands performed a series of hand signs in quick succession. "Enough playing, time to end this!"

"Boy if I had a penny for every time I heard that." Minato shot back eliciting more boisterous laughter from the giant Akatsuki.

"How's this then?" With that Kisame proceeded to release a violent jet of water from his mouth. The water pooled at his feet, flooding the scarred earth. When he was satisfied with the water's quantity he began forming another series of hand signs.

"Water style; Water Vortex jutsu!" On cue the water began churning violently sweeping Minato and everything else in its path. Minato was disoriented by the rapidly spinning water and struggled as much as he could against the overwhelming current. Closing his eyes Minato tried to focus his attention towards opening the remaining inner gates.

"_**Now remember Minato, there's a reason why this jutsu is forbidden so don't use it recklessly." **_Minato saw a tall silver-haired man addressing a younger version of himself in his mind's eye. Something about the man seemed very familiar and Minato racked his brains to quell his curiosity.

"_**Jiraiya-sensei," the younger version of himself said in a small voice attracting the silver-haired shinobi's attention.**_

"_**If it's called the Eight Inner Gates Release jutsu then how come you only taught me how to open four?" The man he addressed as sensei had given him a strange look before answering him finally.**_

"_**The shinobi who invented this jutsu unlocked the first gate by accident. He became dependent on the jutsu and used it regularly. However, the more he used it the more his opponents found a way to counter it. Hungry for more power the man pushed his body further, unlocking more and more gates as he went and attaining the power each gate released to him.**_

_**However, when he finally reached the eighth and final gate something happened…"**_

"_**What happened?" He remembered asking. But his sensei only smiled at him sadly before replying.**_

"_**Let's just say there's a reason why the eighth gate is known as the gate of death."**_

Minato considered his options very carefully. If he proceeded to unlock any more of the inner gates he would be tempted to go all the way and unlock the eighth gate. However, if he didn't unlock any more gates there was no way he was going to survive this water vortex jutsu. He would have to hold out until the Akatsuki reinforcements arrived, that way he could take them all out with one devastating blow.

His mind made up, Minato focused on squeezing out more chakra from his already exhausted body. The vortex was sucking him in and he knew he had no time to spare at all.

_Fifth gate; Gate of Limit…release! _A sudden burst of chakra alerted him of the jutsu's success and he could feel the water around him spinning furiously from the force of the newly unleashed chakra. He opened his eyes and was rewarded with a look of unadulterated fear on his sword-wielding opponent. He smirked and proceeded to unlock the sixth gate.

_Sixth gate; Gate of Joy…released! _By now Minato could feel another rapidly approaching chakra signature nearby and knew that the reinforcements would soon be upon him. He took advantage of the massive burst of chakra the sixth gate gave him and began his preparations for his final jutsu.

"_Seventh gate; Gate of Wonder... release!_" He screamed as the agonizing pain engulfed his entire being.

"Don't do it you crazy son of a bitch!" Kisame hollered at the blonde kage. But his cry fell on deaf ears.

"_Eight gate of opening; GATE OF DEATH…RELEASE!_" Minato felt something explode inside his chest as an overwhelming surge of white-hot pain engulfed his entire body. But he didn't care; he was already dying anyways might as well end it himself.

Minato heard the shark-man address the new arrival in a voice laced with fear and unhidden terror. He ignored them and turned his eyes skyward as he felt an immense surge of power channeling through every vein in his body.

"Lightening style; SCREAMING GOD!" He roared just as a large bolt of lightening plunged into his body accumulating all the chakra stored there. He smiled at the knowledge of what was to come; in an instant the lightening would use the immense chakra in his body to take out everything within a 100 km of him from all angles. He would die knowing that he had accomplished what he set out to do.

_My only regret is that I couldn't take that miserable snake with me…Nani? What is going on?_

As quickly as it had come Minato felt all the power leave him. In the aftermath of the jutsu his body succumbed to the searing, painful side effects of the forbidden jutsu and he collapsed to the floor unaware of everything but the pain eating him whole. And once again the pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Minato heard a small voice echoing in the blankness of his mind.

"_Ninth gate of opening; Gate of Resurrection…unlocked._" The voice said as Minato felt himself falling into the never-ending abyss of death.

* * *

**Now keep up the good work and keep the reviews coming. Pretty please.**


	5. Living Legend

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto…there I said it now leave me in peace.**

**Thanks Runtm for being the awesome person you are and reviewing. To the rest of you, keep it coming.**

**Chapter Four**

Living Legend

* * *

"This is all your fault Deidara!"

"My fault? How's all this my fault? Un!" A voice demanded indignantly.

"If you hadn't charged in blindly to begin with all this could have been avoided!" The raspy voice retorted back with enough force to silence the blonde youth.

"Wow you guys sure do play the blame game well." Another voice said turning all the attention towards the plant-like Akatsuki member that had just materialized seemingly out of thin air.

"And I just think it's hilarious whenever they do." Kisame said his voice thick with amusement. "You should have seen them go at it when they let the four tails get away…it was just priceless I swear woody looked like he was going to lose his head—literally and don't even get me started on goldilocks."

"Ugh, shut up you're SO annoying sharky!" The blonde youth barked in annoyance. However, instead of silencing the shark-like missing-nin like he had intended, he only elicited more boisterous laughter from him. Pretty soon he was joined by the plant-like shinobi called Zetsu and they both carried on howling with amusement much to the chagrin of the Akatsuki pyromaniac.

"It's not funny, un!"

"Remind me again why I can't add _him _to my collection?" The red-haired puppeteer, who had been quite the entire time, demanded when the laughter finally died down. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Kisame turned to look at what the Suna missing-nin was referring to. When he saw the spiky-haired blonde, who was still out cold, they had bound and gagged at the corner, he couldn't repress the taunting smirk that graced his lips.

"Sorry Woody, but orders are orders." The giant swordsman replied turning back towards the Master Puppeteer.

"Hm, I don't remember Pein-sama giving us any orders to keep _him _alive." The impatient puppet master shot back obviously pissed off.

"Not Pein-sama's orders, Itachi's." Kisame replied smiling thoroughly enjoying himself. He could have sworn he saw a vein explode in the puppet's wooden head as the Suna missing-nin unleashed his fury on him.

"AND SINCE WHEN DID UCHIHA START GIVING ORDERS AROUND HERE?"

"Sa-Sasori no-Danna, calm down. I'm as pissed as you are but please just take it easy." But the blonde Iwa missing-nin's plea fell on deaf ears as his partner ignored him completely.

"I would think that seeing as Itachi was the only one of us able to subdue the prisoner it would be understandable that he be in charge of watching him." Kisame shot back rising to his feet. Although the Kiri missing-nin easily towered over the much smaller form of the Puppet Master, Sasori was neither intimidated nor was he willing to back down.

"_SUBDUED _HIM? SERIOUSLY?" Sasori hollered unable to hold back his tirade any longer. "HE CAME IN AFTER _I _DID ALL THE HARD WORK. HE HAD IT EASY; TAKING HIM ON WHEN HE WAS AT HIS WEAKEST!"

"I beg to differ Woody, Itachi came in at the worst possible moment." The shark-like missing-nin said coming to his partner's defense once again. "Blondie over there was at his strongest when Itachi arrived."

"I call bullshit!" The Master puppeteer was beside himself now but Kisame didn't care.

"Oh, yeah well _I _smell bullshit!" Kisame shot back raising his voice above the red-head's. "If Blondie was at his weakest then why didn't you take him down?"

The question hung in the air for several moments as both missing-nins glared daggers at each other. Although Sasori knew that the blue-skinned shinobi had a point, it still didn't stop him from being livid. He turned to glare at everything his eyes fell on. Starting with the spiky-haired blonde still unconscious in the corner, to his blonde partner who was staring at him with unhidden fear, to Zetsu who was eyeing him warily, and finally at the unconscious form of the shark's raven haired partner a few feet behind the Kiri missing-nin. When Sasori's eyes fell on the unconscious Uchiha he felt his anger spike up again and turned to sneer at the blue-missing-nin.

"Well then if I can't have _him_ then I guess I'll just have to make do with an Uchiha puppet." With a sadistic look on his boyish face the Suna missing-nin began approaching the defenseless Uchiha. He had only taken a step towards the raven when he found his path blocked by the shark-like shinobi.

"Go on, I dare you." Kisame said in a low menacing voice drawing his massive chakra-consuming sword.

"No-Danna?" Deidara called his partner, his fear and uncertainty very obvious. But once again his partner ignored him and he could only watch the unfolding events helplessly.

"This won't end well." The lighter half of Zetsu said in a low voice prompting his darker half to snort with amusement. "_**No shit Sherlock…I've always wondered who was stronger; Kisame or Sasori. I guess now's the time to find out. I'm putting my money on Sasori. What about you?**_"

"I'm getting out of here." The lighter half said as he began sinking back into the ground. "_**Coward!**_"

The silence stretched out as both shinobi stood facing each other ready to strike at the first hint of weakness in the other. The tension in the room was thick and suffocating, and Deidara wanted nothing more than to follow Zetsu's lead and sink into the ground as well. But he couldn't leave his partner behind. He was still recovering from their battle with the blonde and Sasori was in no condition to fight again. He wouldn't last five seconds against the infamous Monster of the Hidden Mist. And with the Uchiha out cold there was no one to calm the shark-man down.

_Talk of the devil._

A fit of loud, hacking coughs echoed in the vast cave and three pairs of eyes turned towards the Uchiha lying on the floor. His slender frame was hidden beneath the makeshift blanket of his Akatsuki cloak and his body was shaking dangerously, overwhelmed by the coughing fit. His small hands were covering his mouth in an attempt to catch the blood escaping his lips. His back was hunched as his coughing fit overtook him. His hair had come loose from its ponytail and was hanging limply around him like a dark curtain. The coughing fit lasted for several long moments and when it finally subsided the Uchiha turned, panting heavily, to face the three Akatsuki in the cave.

The Uchiha stared at the three S-ranked criminals blankly for several moments before he finally noticed the tension between his partner and the Puppet Master. His charcoal eyes stared at each shinobi in turn assessing the situation. When he was finally done he sat up straight, just as his eyes bled into the frightening color of the Sharingan.

"Sasori, is there a problem?" He asked in a voice suggesting that he was talking about the weather as opposed to addressing a powerful shinobi. Sasori saw red and tried his best to keep his voice calm when he spoke.

"Actually Uchiha yes, there is." When the raven-haired shinobi said nothing Sasori took that as a cue to continue. "It's a policy of the organization to do away with all hostiles and threats to the organization." Here the puppet master paused and turned to glance at the blonde captive that was still miraculously out cold.

"So could you please explain to me why he is _still_ alive?" Itachi watched the Suna missing-nin for several long moments before finally responding.

"Because he is my prisoner." The Uchiha replied matter-of-factly.

"And why is he _your _prisoner when he's…" But the Konoha prodigy cut him off there unwilling to let the conversation drag on any longer than was necessary.

"I don't meddle in your affairs Sasori and I would I appreciate it if you didn't meddle in mine." Itachi said ignoring the glare his remark earned him. And that was that; the issue was dead and bringing it up again would only anger the Uchiha. And everyone knew that when the raven got angry things got nasty.

Kisame smiled at the livid puppeteer muttering angrily to no one in particular as he stormed out of the cave. When everything settled down finally, Kisame turned towards his partner smiling smugly.

"Talk bout putting him in his place huh Shorty." Kisame's smile dropped when he saw the serious look on his partner's face. The prodigy looked tired and extremely worn out. To be quite honest he looked more like a corpse at that moment than he had ever looked before. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared at his pale hands in contemplative silence. The lines on his face seemed more pronounced in the dim lighting making him look older than he really was. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his small shoulders and in that moment Kisame wanted nothing more than to shield the child-shinobi from the cruelty of the world.

_Using Susan'oo really took its toll on him…however it was the only way to stop him from blowing us to holy hell. _

Kisame felt something ache within him and dismissed it as side effects of his earlier battle. He turned to look at the unconscious blonde shinobi that had started all this in the first place.

"Little squirt's a lot more trouble than he's worth." He said chuckling softly to himself as he settled down beside his partner. The Uchiha turned to look at him as if he was seeing him for first time and Kisame knew instantly that he hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Why don't you just take the brat's eyes and be done with it?" Kisame asked for the umpteenth time. Itachi just ignored him, as expected, as he applied moisture to his dried lips.

"Kisame, I need you to do me a favor." He paused watching his partner expectantly.

"What d'you need?"

"Sasori is like Orochimaru; once he sets his mind on something he will stop at nothing to accomplish it." He paused and turned to watch the blonde prisoner and Kisame followed his example. There was something strange about the way his partner was staring at the blonde male before him; it looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

_He must know him from somewhere…but how?_

"Normally I would have done this by myself; however, given my current condition…Kisame can you promise me that you will look after himfor me?"

There was silence in the room as both men held eye contact for several moments, trying to discern what was going on in the other's head. Kisame finally broke eye contact finding the dull-red of the Sharingan too gloomy to look at. His eyes fell on the blonde prisoner and he turned towards his partner again.

"Why is he so important to you?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled internally for he knew that his partner would not have inquired about the blonde if he had no intentions of honoring his request.

"That man is the Yellow Flash of Konoha," Itachi saw his partner's eyes widen in disbelief and smiled kindly at him. "The Yondaime Hokage…a living legend and one of the greatest shinobi to have ever lived. You asked me why I willingly sacrificed my kinsmen for the sake of mere strangers…that man _is_ the reason."

**

* * *

**

Minato didn't know how long he had been feigning unconsciousness, but he knew that it had been hours since he had woken up to find his hands and feet bound. He remembered hearing a deep, monotonous voice addressing the people in the cave.

"_Zetsu tells me that there was an altercation between Sasori and Uchiha." _He remembered the voice saying.

"_Yeah there was but as you can see everything is under control Pein-sama." _He recognized the voice as belonging to the shark-nin he fought earlier and remembered wondering if he had heard the other person's name right.

There had been a brief moment of silence and Minato felt eyes watching him. He remembered thinking that he had been caught in the act was just about to give up the rouse when he heard the criminals say something.

"_And who's he?"_ The one with the weird name inquired without the slightest hint of curiosity in his voice. A light chuckle followed this although Minato didn't find anything humorous about the question.

"_That's Itachi's prisoner." _The swordsman replied. Silence followed this and Minato heard a shuffling of feet and a light cough from somewhere further down in the cave.

"_Prisoner?"_ The shark made a sound of affirmation in response and the voice spoke up again. _"Where's Uchiha?"_ Apparently the swordsman had pointed the Uchiha's location out because Minato felt the presence leave and wander off deeper into the cave. Minato remembered thinking that whoever this was had a very overpowering aura before he let his mind drift into a light snooze.

When he finally woke up again the cave was completely void of human presence other than his own. He remembered thinking that now was his chance to make a run for it, but all thoughts of escape flew out the window when he heard the faint sound of coughing in the distance. Without bothering to look to see who it was, Minato sank back into idleness thanking the gods that he hadn't made a move to escape.

And that's how he remained; lying on the floor with his limbs bound and his eyes closed, doing his best to seem prone and unconscious to the other occupants of the cave. As the hours flew by, the sound of movement and chatter began to increase as more and more people slowly made their way back into the cave. Pretty soon he heard the familiar cackle of a lit fire and felt the comforting warmth it provided. The smell of roasting meat reached his nose causing his stomach to groan as it reminded him of how hungry he was.

The last time he had eaten was days ago in the Snake man's lair and it had been a very light meal of soup with dry, stale bread. He felt someone approaching and lay very still as he waited for the presence to pass. But the presence lingered and Minato instantly became suspicious of the person's intentions. He fought the urge to open his eyes as he silently prayed for whoever it was to just go away.

"How long do you plan to keep this rouse up?" A bored voice inquired making him jump slightly. Knowing that the game was up Minato cracked an eye open and came face to face with the blood-red of the Sharingan.

He instinctively shut his eye, fearful of meeting that red gaze again. The Sharingan-wielder laughed; a low velvety sound that sounded strangely alluring and dangerous at the same time.

"Don't worry I'm not in the mood for that right now." The voice paused prompting Minato to slowly open his eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the face hovering a foot from him. Those eyes, that heart-shaped face, those delicate features, that long curtain of silky, raven hair, that kind smile all these stirred something inside his brain. When the long forgotten memory of an old friend finally surfaced, Minato felt his eyes widen in shock at the realization of the person's identity.

"Mikoto?" He gasped out in a barely audible voice, wiggling out of his binds before reaching out to touch the face to confirm that it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Before his hands even made contact with the pale skin, Minato withdrew his hand as if he had been burned as the memory of his last encounter with the shinobi before him resurfaced.

"Not Mikoto her son, Itachi." The shinobi replied in a low voice.

"You!" The blonde said raising his voice slightly and pointing accusingly at the Uchiha. "You were with that snake Orochimaru!"

The shinobi paused at this. Minato caught the look of surprise on his face and did a double take. On second thought, he was beginning to see the difference between the shinobi he had fought in the Snake Sannin's lair and the one he before him.

Although they were identical in almost every way there very few differences between both boys. The one allied with the snake looked younger and his skin was a lot paler than the one wearing the long red and black cloak. The younger one's facial features were a lot softer although his eyes weren't as feminine as the Akatsuki member's. The two prominent stress lines beneath the older raven's eyes were completely absent on the younger's face. Minato remembered thinking that the lines reminded him strongly of someone. The younger Uchiha's face was slightly slimmer in comparison to that of the elder's. The older Sharingan-wielder had long, silky, black hair with limp bangs framing his face on each side that seemed dull in comparison to his junior's spiky, midnight hair. But the thing that struck him as the most prominent difference between both boys was their eyes. While both of them possessed the Sharingan, they were very different; something that bothered him. The younger one possessed the standard three tomoed Sharingan; instead of the three tomoes, a black pinwheel-like image could be seen on top of the red background. This version of the Sharingan seemed a lot more sinister than the one he was used to.

Minato found himself being drawn to those vermillion eyes and try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man before him.

"I have no alliance with that miserable snake," the youth said his distaste clear in his crimson eyes. "However, my foolish ototou, Sasuke, was last seen in his company. I believe that is who you were referring to."

Minato had stopped listening when he heard the words _ototou _and _Sasuke_. For some reason those words stirred up something in Minato's memory.

"_Not Mikoto her son Itachi…. My foolish ototou, Sasuke…"_

"_**Minato, aren't Mikoto's daughters the prettiest little things you've ever seen." **_A vivacious red-head asked turning towards him cradling a tiny, sleeping, raven-haired baby in her arms.

"_**This one would make a pretty little girlfriend for Naruto, don't you agree?" **_The red-head said before continuing cooing at the baby in her hands. A petite, raven-haired female burst into laughter at this; her laughter sounded like chiming bells.

"_**What you think your daughter's too good for my Naruto?" **_The red-head inquired feigning anger. When the raven finally caught her breath she put a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder.

"_**Sorry, but I just don't think my Sasuke would be very good at being Naruto's 'girlfriend'." **_Both women burst out laughing at this; the redhead had one hand on her forehead as she threw her head back in laughter. Minato remembered just sitting there basking in the comfortable presence of the two laughing women.

"_**Ok, since Naruto can't have Sasuke for obvious reasons, would you mind if he dates your daughter—she really is a beautiful little angel I know my baby would love her to bits."**_ Once again the raven-haired Uchiha burst into another uncontrollable fit of laughter, and this time the redhead figured it out on her own. She turned and gave him a sheepish grin before turning to address her friend again.

"_**Honestly Uchiha, are you capable of having sons that look their gender?" **_The redhead said in mock-indignation causing her friend to start laughing all over again. This time Minato couldn't help himself and joined them.

Minato's eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him with full force. Itachi watched him curiously; marveling at how expressive the blonde was. He secretly envied the man's lack of inhibitions.

"Itachi?" He gasped out reaching out towards the raven and stroking his face without asking permission. Itachi resisted the urge to do the same as he too was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. He didn't dare touch the glorious sight before him not because he was afraid that it wasn't true. As a master of illusions Itachi could identify a hallucination in his sleep. He was scared that if he touched the man before him he too would be defiled just like everything he ever laid his hands on. So regardless of how much he wanted to reach out and embrace the man before him, he satisfied his desire with his eyes only. He drank in every minute detail of the bound man hungrily, unwilling to tear his eyes away from him.

That face, those eyes, that hair, that lithe frame, everything single thing that made the Yondaime the image of perfection that he was, Itachi reveled in it; relishing in the man's glory. But alas, looking alone was never enough. How could it be? This man was his hero, his idol, the thing he aspired to be, the only other thing apart from Sasuke that kept him sane and kept him from killing himself the night he slew his brethren. He had heard stories about the man, only seen him in photographs and academy textbooks. He had cursed himself for being unable to recall his childhood encounter with the man.

Four days ago when he arrived at the destroyed forest clearing, he remembered marveling at the raw power the blonde had exuded then. When Kisame told him that the blonde had unlocked the Eighth Inner Gate, Itachi remembered being beside himself with anger at the thought of losing him again as a result of his sluggishness.

He had thrown his back into the Revitalization jutsu that helped stabilize the blonde kage, and although it had nearly cost him his life he hadn't cared for the first time in a long time. Before passing out he had pleaded with his partner to protect the man at all costs. And even though he knew it was unfair to put that amount of pressure on the swordsman he hadn't cared. For in his eyes this man, this god in human form, this living legend, was the savior of the world from the bane of humanity that was his ancestor, Madara Uchiha.

Itachi felt the Yondaime carefully tuck a lock of his raven hair behind his ear and snapped out of his reverie. He aimed a stern look at the blonde man and wasn't surprised when he didn't flinch.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Namikaze Minato." But the Uchiha shook his head at this before dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"No, you are legend."

* * *

**Review and I promise to keep on updating this story regularly.**


	6. City of Tears

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is owned by Naruto…Hehe, thought I should try something different this time.**

**Warning; this chapter contains adult material in the form of a brief lemon (my first ever!). Seeing as this fic is rated M for mature I want to believe that this didn't catch anyone off guard. If so stop reading now cause I can promise you the worse is yet to come. Anyways enjoy!**

**Thanks YuNa for being the first reviewer of the previous chapter. Thanks to Runtm, Udene, and pen-Aine for being considerate enough to review the last chapter. You guys ROCK! And I mean that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you for keeping me happy and inspired… **

**Chapter Five**

City of Tears

* * *

"So what was his name again?" Minato asked pointing at the blonde Akatsuki pyromaniac walking a few feet ahead of them. Said blonde turned around and fixed his fellow blonde a death glare before stomping off to catch up with his irritable partner.

The Kiri missing-nin let out a hearty laugh at this before clapping a large hand on the spiky-haired blonde's shoulder.

"That's Goldilocks, but you can just call him Little Miss Sunshine." At this the Kiri missing-nin and the Yondaime burst into a fit of boisterous laughter clutching their sides as they doubled over. The Iwa missing-nin had had enough of this and turned around abruptly to give the two laughing clowns a piece of his mind.

"At least it's better than your nickname, Sharky. Un!" The blonde youth barked at the tall swordsman effectively shutting him up.

"How original. You know for an artist you_ really _are creative." Minato said in a voice dripping with sarcasm prompting the shark-like missing-nin by his side to burst out laughing again.

The Akatsuki bomber's face adopted a dark scowl that somehow managed to make him seem a lot more feminine than before.

"Oh, yeah? What do you know bout art huh, Blondie?" He retorted his face reddening with anger.

"Your originality is unlike anyt—I mean where do you come up with this stuff?" Kisame asked sarcastically causing the Yondaime to double over as his laughing fit overwhelmed him.

"Hey, you ok?" Kisame asked in mild concern stopping to examine the spiky-haired blonde while the other blonde stomped away in a huff. The man with the sky-blue orbs finally recovered enough to straighten up slightly and aim a reassuring look at the giant beside him.

"Sorry, it's just that…I get amused very easily and once I start laughing let's just say I get really carried away." Minato said finally straightening up and falling into step with the sword-wielding Kiri missing-nin.

"So what's your nickname for him?" Minato asked pointing over his shoulder at the raven-haired shinobi walking behind them deep in thought. Kisame blinked at the unexpected question before his features adopted a very mischievous, shark-like grin.

"You sure you're not gonna die laughing this time?" He teased. The blonde rolled his eyes at him before nodding.

"That over there is Shorty, I know not original but it's suits him very well in my opinion."

Minato nearly punched himself in the face in an effort to stifle the laughter that threatened to break free. Failing miserably Minato closed his eyes as a loud snort escaped him causing the red-haired puppet master walking ahead to turn slightly, glaring at them irritably. Snickering at the sheepish smile on the blonde's face, Kisame turned to see his partner's reaction to the commotion. As expected the Uchiha was frowning suspiciously at the pair of them walking in front of him.

Kisame's grin widened as he waved at his partner. To his delight his partner's eyes narrowed even more and he turned around to nudge the blonde kage.

"Shorty thinks we're talking bout him." Kisame said in a conspiratorial whisper. "What say you we give him a reason to be suspicious, hmm?"

"But we _are _talking about him." Minato replied to which the swordsman snorted.

"Yeah, I know but…ah whatever Smart mouth." The blue-skinned shinobi said throwing his hands up in mock frustration.

"Is that my new nickname?" Minato teased earning himself a light punch on the shoulder.

"I kinda prefer 'hey you with the face' a lot better." Kisame teased back earning himself an unexpected kick in the shins that made him yelp in surprise.

"Quit clowning around you two!" Sasori called a hint of anger in his voice. "Kisame you should know better. And I would expect better behavior from a former Hokage!"

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch Woody we're coming." Minato shot back before adding in voice loud enough for the irritated puppet master to hear. "Sheesh what a sour puss."

Sasori followed his blonde partner's example and stomped further ahead of the pair of grinning fools behind. A low voice from behind interrupted the duo's snickering and they turned around to see the tiny form of the raven-haired Konoha prodigy shaking his head at them somewhat disapprovingly.

"Why don't you two concentrate more on picking up the pace, rather than doing your best to piss those two off?" The Uchiha said in a low voice that somehow managed to carry despite the distance between them. Kisame frowned mentally at how far behind his teammate had fallen.

_He's even slower than before._

"That's rich coming from the guy walking a mile behind us." The spiky-haired blonde retorted. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him before replying.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you two clowns." Came the raven's reply to which the blonde grinned mischievously.

"Enjoying the view?" This caught the Uchiha off guard and he could only blink in surprise for a few moments as his blue-skinned partner burst out laughing again.

"Seriously keep it down, un!" The pyromaniac yelled before turning to continue arguing with his partner. Kisame stuck a tongue out at him before turning to watch his partner. The Sharingan-wielder had already regained his composure and was smiling at the blonde Hokage. Kisame knew that smile well; it was the smile Itachi had whenever he saw a challenge he was more than delighted to accept.

_Things are really getting interesting._

"Really isn't much of a view in my opinion." Itachi commented in a voice loud enough for the Yondaime to hear. The blue-eyed Konoha legend chuckled at this before stopping abruptly in his tracks causing the Uchiha to eye him warily.

"The only thing I would ever need your opinion on is what shade of nail polish to buy." Minato teased flicking his nails in a girly manner.

"Ah, you noticed." Itachi shot back not missing a beat, sidestepping the Hokage who fell into step beside him.

"Kinda hard not to." Minato retorted grinning down at the raven.

"Hn." Said the Uchiha. "So, what else did you notice?"

"Get a room already." Deidara said butting in. He had already given up on trying to make the Suna missing-nin see things his way and was currently walking beside Kisame ahead of the squabbling duo.

"Get a life." Minato shot back earning yet another glare from the terrorist. Itachi chuckled at this earning a death glare of his own from the blonde Akatsuki which he returned with interest.

"Apart from how everyone who stands beside seems a little taller than they really are?" Here Minato paused resting his chin on his fingers in a contemplative manner. "How utterly feminine you look."

Kisame froze at this turning slightly to cast the blonde behind him a warning look which said blonde totally missed. Kisame knew that Itachi was the epitome of patience and serenity; however, he knew that all that would be gone in an instant at the mention of two taboo topics; one being Sasuke and the other being his great resemblance of his mother. And when Kisame said great, he meant _great_. He had once seen a picture of Mikoto Uchiha and had ventured an off-hand comment on how the raven resembled her a lot more than he resembled his father. He found himself facing the wrath of the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi for the next three days.

When all attempts to get the blonde's attention failed, the Kiri swordsman turned to watch his partner's reaction. To others looking in, the raven was just being his usual emotionless and stoic self; however, his long tenure as the Sharingan-wielder's partner and friend granted the Hoshigaki enough insight to notice the minute changes in said raven's countenance. The tiny twitch of the young prodigy's left eye told Kisame that he was extremely livid. The way the right corner of his bottom lip was slightly pulled in was a sign that the Uchiha was biting down on it in an effort to restrain himself. The slight arch of an elegant, black eyebrow was the only sign that the raven was expecting an apology immediately. All these signs were lost on the blonde man who obliviously continued walking beside the enraged Uchiha.

The signs slowly but surely subsided and Kisame held his breath in preparation for the blow that was to come. But the Uchiha surprised him by doing nothing in retaliation for the blonde's insolence. However, this didn't relieve Kisame completely as he knew that the blonde wasn't yet out of the doghouse. It was probably because they were already behind schedule which was why the Uchiha had decided to not maim the blonde till he was knocking on death's door. As soon as they arrived at their destination the shark-like shinobi knew that the Yondaime was in for it.

"Sasori no-Danna." Deidara called breaking the silence that had fallen over the travelling group. Although the puppet master gave no indication of doing so, they all knew that he was listening for his partner's next words.

"Shouldn't we stop to rest?" The Akatsuki bomber asked pouting slightly. "I mean we've been travelling non-stop for almost two days now."

"We're not stopping until we reach our destination." The Suna missing-nin replied, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Which is?" Minato asked trying to press the puppet master for information. But the Master Puppeteer ignored him completely.

"And we've already fallen _considerably _behind schedule." At this the puppeteer aimed a pointed glance at the raven-haired Uchiha behind them.

_Hmm. The sickness has progressed considerably since the last time I saw him. No wonder they were delayed in coming to our aid back then. Isn't Madara giving him the necessary treatment for it?_

Kisame frowned slightly at the puppet master's scrutiny of his partner and cleared his throat loudly prompting said puppeteer to finally look away.

"Gods Uchiha if you were any slower you'd be moving backwards!" Deidara snapped turning his watery blue eyes to glare at the raven.

Kisame noticed the taller blonde watching his partner's every move from the corner of his sky-blue orbs. His eyes had an analytic sheen to them as they roamed over the Uchiha. The Kiri missing-nin felt uncomfortable at the knowledge that one of the smartest men to have ever come out of Konoha was well on his way to uncovering the Uchiha prodigy's best kept secret.

"Hey, Blondie." The swordsman called. Much to his amusement both Deidara and Minato turned to look at him expectantly.

"Not you, you're Little Miss Sunshine remember?" The blue-skinned nin said pointing at the pyromaniac a grin plastered on his face. Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance but otherwise ignored him.

"What d'you want Sharky?" Minato asked. Kisame waved the blonde over and wasn't surprised when he saw him cast a brief glance at the slow Uchiha before hurrying over to catch up with him.

"Wanted to tell you about the others back at the base." The Kiri missing-nin said casting one last glance at his partner who gave him a look of gratitude before returning to his musings.

Itachi found listening to the lightly conversing voices of his partner and the Yondaime quite soothing as his mind replayed the conversation between him and Pein six days ago.

"_**Hoshigaki tells me that the bound man on the floor is your prisoner." **_The Akatsuki leader said by way of greeting as his black silhouette came to into view. This was the form he took when he was elsewhere and couldn't be bothered appearing in person or sending a shadow clone.

Itachi remembered nodding in response to this, prompting the Rinnengan user to speak up again.

"_**Explain yourself."**_The monotonous voice of the Amekage commanded.

"_**He might have some information about Orochimaru that would be essential in his capture." **_

"_**I've already assigned Sasori and Deidara that mission, so you can turn him over to them." **_Thankfully Itachi had anticipated this suggestion and had come up with a suitable excuse to not do so.

"_**Pein-sama if I may?" **_When the dark outline said nothing to deter him the raven went on.

"_**I believe that the prisoner would be of more use to us alive than dead. When Orochimaru acquired the other Sharingan-wielder two years ago, he became an even bigger threat to both us and Konoha. As such it is a race between us and Konoha to find him and get rid of him once and for all. However, it would be extremely foolish for us to assume that Konoha would not try to squeeze whatever information about the organization they can before killing him; and vice versa. **_

_**The prisoner is a former experiment of Orochimaru's that managed to escape. Knowing Orochimaru, he doesn't stay in a location for too long and it's a good guess that the prisoner has at least seen two of the Snake Sannin's hideouts and could give us some valuable information that even Sasori's informant would be hard pressed to provide Allow me, Pein-sama, to rectify the mistake I made seven years ago by riding us of the Snake Sannin and the Uchiha in his clutches..."**_

The Akatsuki leader considered this for a moment going over the details and trying to determine if there was any truth in the raven's words. Finally the heavily-pierced shinobi reached a decision.

"_**You have a month to squeeze out as much information as you can from him," **_the dark outline said._** "After which if you're unable to do so Sasori will be put in charge." **_Itachi heaved an internal sigh of relief.

He knew why Pein had agreed to let him take over the investigation. Everyone in the organization knew of Sasori's grudge against Orochimaru. Knowing him, the mission would be more like a personal vendetta for the puppet master. Which would lead to the confrontation dragging out longer than was absolutely necessary, which would then lead to mistakes that could cost them the upper hand. Itachi on the other hand was perfectly capable of carrying out missions with deep emotional ties to him flawlessly. He had massacred his entire clan, save for one, in one night after all. And that kind of deed spoke volumes to the Amekage.

Furthermore, Itachi and Kisame were a far more effective team than Sasori and Deidara. Not because they were better skilled, but because they worked together. Unlike Sasori, Itachi had attained some level of control over the wildcard that was his partner allowing them to reach a common ground both on and off the battle field. Deidara was wild, unpredictable and out of his mind, just like Kisame had been before Itachi had come along. Had Sasori mastered some semblance of control over the pyromaniac, Pein would have denied Itachi's request and allowed the Puppet Master to continue leading the search. But he hadn't, and for that alone Itachi was eternally grateful.

Before leaving, Pein decided to impart some very disturbing final words that had left Itachi in a state of anxiety since then.

"_**As you know, like all things involving you, the final decision rests with Madara." **_Itachi's eyes had widened slightly at this and he could have sworn he saw a gleam of sympathy within the ripples of those Rinnengan as they faded away along with the rest of the dark silhouette of the infamous Amekage.

Even now those words rang in his head, as they had been doing so these past few days.

"…_**like all things involving you, the final decision rests with Madara..."**_

Madara Uchiha, the co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato, founder and mastermind behind the most infamous criminal organization of all time, the Akatsuki. The founder of the Uchiha clan, and the first possessor of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The man who had taken him under his wing and taught him the most prized secrets of the Sharingan when he was just six years old. The reason he had joined the Akatsuki rather than taking his own life and Sasuke's as he had planned. His eternal tormentor; the sole antagonist of his nightmares. The one man he truly feared and despised.

Ever since he left Konoha all those years ago, Madara had kept him on a very tight lease. First he had bullied him into joining the Akatsuki, and then he had assigned both Pein and Zetsu to keep an eye on him. However, when this method of keeping tabs on him had proved unsatisfactory, the sadistic Uchiha decided to take matters into his own hands. Itachi never did anything without the man's knowledge. Itachi used to wonder why his ancestor didn't just simply do away with him as opposed to going through all the trouble of keeping him in check, until _that _night.

_**He had just returned from a rather unfulfilling Akatsuki mission and he was tired and emotionally worn out. He had seen Sasuke for the first time since the massacre and it pained him to see that not much had changed since their last encounter. The boy had charged at him with everything he had but that still wasn't enough to leave so much as a scratch on him. Something was wrong, and Itachi knew what it was; his ototou hadn't learnt the true meaning to hatred. So Itachi decided to teach it to him. He had shown no mercy and had unleashed the Tsukuyomi on the child's mind with enough fury to melt better skilled shinobi's resolve. Although it killed him to do so he had broken his ototou's frail wrist and beaten him senseless. **_

_**It's for his own good. It's for his own good. The silent mantra had done nothing to quell the self-disgust he had felt after that encounter and Itachi had feigned fatigue in order to escape his inner demons. But there was no escaping the past and so Itachi and Kisame finally reported back to Amegakure. **_

_**As Itachi changed in the bland space of his apartment, he remembered thinking that the only good that had come out of the trip to Konoha had been warning Danzo and those two other cowards of the Konoha council to stay away from Sasuke. His mind was in such a state of agitation that he hadn't given Madara summoning him to report to his personal chambers late that night much thought. Had he known, he would have been on his guard as he walked into the suffocating darkness of the Uchiha founder's chambers.**_

_**A lone Sharingan watched him from within the shadows as he stood on the soft red rug of the vast, circular room, giving his oral report to the man he called 'master'. Had he paid more attention, he would have noticed the distracted glint in those evil eyes watching him which would have clued him in on the ancient Uchiha's intentions. He would have noticed the lustful aura radiating from every pore in the elder Uchiha's body. Had he known, he would have never taken his eyes off that evil eye, and he would have never appeared without his Akatsuki cloak to hide his slender frame. But he hadn't and so he had paid the ultimate price for his stupidity.**_

_**He remembered pausing in mid-sentence when the sound of rumpling robes reached him. His eyes had narrowed suspiciously when he called the elder's name and received no response. That lone eye was still watching him unwaveringly from its place within the darkness, and it was then that Itachi felt the first stroke of fear. He had activated his own blood line limit and turned to flee the room a little too late. When he felt impossibly strong arms seize him, he remembered fearing for his life and fighting with all his might to free himself.**_

"_**I am not yours to kill. I am not yours to kill!" He had screamed the words at the vile creature that was his ancestor. **_

_**But he needn't have bothered. If the ancient Uchiha had wanted him dead he could have done it from miles away with the aid of a blood clone. It wasn't until something snapped in his right shoulder that Itachi became aware of several things he hadn't noticed earlier. First of all the founder of the Uchiha clan was emitting a low, sound akin to laughter but too evil and animalistic to qualify. Furthermore, they were moving—or rather he was being carried—further into the room. And last and most important of all, his slender frame was currently being pressed against the naked body of his oldest living relative. Itachi remembered freezing at this, allowing the realization of what was going on to finally sink in.**_

_**Although he would have loved to deny it with all his might, Itachi knew that that would be a waste of the limited time he had left. And so he had cleared his mind of all thought and prepared himself for the inevitable. **_

"_**I am no fool Itachi and neither is Pein." Madara had said in a strained voice as he threw Itachi down unto the soft mattress of his large four-poster bed. "I know why you went back to Konoha and I know why you 'failed' to acquire the Kyuubi container."**_

_**Itachi's eyes had widened in an expression of undiluted terror as he stared up at the man who had managed to achieve the impossible feat of immortality. He saw a feral smile grace those vile lips as Madara climbed on top of him effectively trapping him. He remembered being too overwhelmed by the dark aura the man above him was emanating that he didn't put up a fight as his clothes were ripped off his small body.**_

"_**I was going to wait for your eighteenth birthday but apparently you cannot be trusted." The Sharingan Master said in a suggestive voice that made Itachi attempt to squirm away from him. But the elder raven held him in place and forced his chin up until they were staring eye to eye; Sharingan to Sharingan. And it had taken all of Itachi's willpower to not reach up and snatch those eyes clean out of their sockets. **_

"_**I'll teach you to never insult my intelligence ever again." Madara said in a dangerously low voice as the wheels of his Sharingan began spinning furiously. Itachi found himself in the dreadful black and red world of Madara's Tsukuyomi. There standing before him was Madara, as naked as he was in reality. Movement on the ground caught Itachi's eyes and he turned to stare at the object at the Master Sharingan-wielder's feet.**_

_**He felt something cold and hard clamp a region in his chest and he involuntarily stepped towards the cowering figure that was his precious ototou. An arm on his shoulder held him firmly in place and he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Madara who was keeping him from his darling Sasuke. The trembling child yelped in pain when Madara landed a heavy kick on his ribs. **_

"_**Nii-san! Aniki, what's going on?" The child called in fear reaching out for him. Just then Madara bent down and took a hold of Sasuke's hair using it to pull him to his feet. Itachi watched helplessly as Sasuke stood trembling before him while Madara petted his hair in a sickening fashion reminiscent of a master stroking its pet. **_

_**The ancestor of all Uchiha pulled out a kunai which he used to rid the child of all his clothes. Itachi's eyes widened in horror as the realization of what was to come hit him. He struggled with the force holding him back in an attempt to reach his ototou; but Madara was having none of that. He grabbed the child and lifted him until their naked torsos met. Grinning wickedly at the struggling raven, he positioned his enormous member at the child's entrance and penetrated him without any warning or preparation.**_

_**Sasuke threw his head back and screamed in agony at the violent intrusion. Itachi was forced to watch as his beloved younger brother fought with all his might to escape the evil creature restraining him to no avail. Itachi collapsed on the floor screaming, his sobs mingling with his brother's strangled sobs. Itachi could not close or tear his eyes from the scene playing out before him as he was forced to watch his brother lose his innocence in the most brutal fashion imaginable.**_

"_**Aniki! Aniki p-please h-h-help me! Make it stop aniki…it hurts, make it stop!" But Itachi was just as powerless as his ototou and he could do nothing to help. He felt every violent thrust as if it was being done to him. And every scream his ototou made was an echo of his own.**_

"_**No, please stop. Not Sasuke!" Itachi screamed expecting his pleas to fall on deaf ears. "No please take me instead. Take me! Damn you, take me!" **_

"_**Really?" Madara's cool voice inquired from behind Itachi. The young raven could only nod in submission as the genjutsu faded.**_

_**Shaking all over Itachi paid little attention when Madara seized his lips in a fierce kiss as he penetrated him. Of course he had known all along that it was a genjutsu. What type of ninja would he be if he didn't? What scared him was the fact that at any time of his choosing Madara could make that genjutsu a reality, and Itachi would be just as helpless as he was then to stop it from happening.**_

_**As he listened to the bed creak with the force of the elder Uchiha's thrusts, Itachi couldn't help thinking to himself; 'As long as it's happening to me and not Sasuke I am content.'**_

"The City of Tears? What's that?" Itachi heard Minato ask Kisame.

"It's Shorty's nickname for Amegakure no Sato." The Kiri swordsman replied.

"Why'd he nickname it that?" The blonde asked incredulously. "That's so _lame_."

Despite himself Itachi couldn't help smiling at this. It was a sad smile that thankfully went unnoticed by everyone present.

_If only he knew._ At this Itachi paused and mentally took that back. _No, I pray he never finds out. In fact I will do everything within my power to make sure that he never does. _

For the first time in Itachi's life he found that he was ready to sacrifice as much as he already had for Sasuke, for someone else. For Sasuke he had become Madara's whore; his plaything to do with as he pleased and then be discarded after it was all over. For Minato he was willing to play the role again. As soon as they arrived at Amegakure, he would leave Minato with Kisame, since the two had already taken a liking for each other over the past few days. And then he would report to Pein before going to Madara.

Itachi had had it all planned out ever since Pein had uttered those fateful words six days ago. He had spent the entire trip mentally preparing himself for the task ahead because contrary to popular belief; no matter how many times it, happened you never got used to the having sex with the founder of the Uchiha clan.

**

* * *

**

Konan was seated at the edge of Pein's large, polished table watching him do his paperwork in silence. He hadn't looked up from a particularly long scroll containing a very detailed description of the Akatsuki's budget that was no doubt from Kakuzu. The frown on his face told her that he was still trying to figure out where Kakuzu got all those figures from.

She smiled at this and had it not been for the fact that he was in her least favorite body, she would have reached out to stroke his hair comfortingly. Instead she settled for folding yet another blank sheet of paper into an origami of a bird.

The large room was illuminated by white fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling. The window blinds were shut firmly blocking out the dull grey light of the sky beyond. The large, glass coffee table as well as the other furniture in the room were covered with stacks upon stack of neatly arranged paperwork. The large, double mahogany doors were slightly ajar, the work of one of the two paths assisting with the paperwork. The low, steady hum of the air conditioning was accompanied only by the occasional shuffling of papers and the soft footfalls of the Animal and Human paths as they entered and exited the room laden with a large stack of paperwork from time to time.

"That miser's campaign for money economization is getting out of hand." She commented offhandedly without looking up from her work. "Can you believe it; he somehow managed to get Sasori as a supporter."

"Well he can bitch all he wants, but I'm still not letting him hold that seminar about how 'Economizing money saves Lives'." The Naraka path commented in that deep, monotonous voice common to all six bodies.

"Did you know," Pein paused as he rolled the scroll back up before putting it aside. "That he killed his _eighth _partner last week?"

"Why don't you just take it off his paycheck?" Konan asked applying chakra to the bird and watching as it flew to join the others fluttering about on the ceiling above.

"No, I have something better in mind." At this Pein paused as he examined the contents of a small yellow file in his hands. Konan tilted her neck to get a better view of the picture clipped to the file.

"What kind of name is Hidan?" Konan asked frowning slightly at the words on the page. "And who's Jashin?"

"I don't know, but I'm seriously considering recruiting him." Pein said handing the file over to his companion before turning to continue his work.

"As Doton's replacement?" The blue-haired kunoichi asked incredulously. "Kakuzu'll kill him in record time." When she saw Pein nod in affirmation she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Line 18." Was all he said, as he sorted through the seemingly endless stack of papers and scrolls on his desk. The double doors opened again as the Human and Animal paths entered soundlessly just as Konan turned back to read the file. When she saw his reason she smiled in understanding before handing the paper to the Human path who received it from her wordlessly.

"Interesting, so he's immortal as well."

The Naraka path stopped his work and turned in his chair to look at the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony.

"Konan, the door." He said simply. He watched his partner rise to her feet and walk over to the pull open the sliding door just in time for the Preta path to walk in soaking wet and dripping water all over the carpet.

"They're back." Naraka path said as the Preta path left the room through the double doors. Konan took that as her cue to leave and turned to follow, but not before depositing an origami white rose on his table.

Pein picked it up and deposited it in the right bottom drawer of his desk along with all the other birthday presents he'd received from her.

_Thank you._

**

* * *

**

"I _hate _this village!" Deidara said irritably putting on his cone, straw hat shielding his blonde locks from the ever pouring rain of Amegakure. "It's too wet and gloomy and too urbanized for my liking. And the people are no better; always talking in hushed tones and keeping their heads down and doing as they are told while eternally singing the praises of the god and his Lady Angel. Blech! " Here the blonde paused his tirade before turning to look at his shorter partner.

"Sasori no-Danna, when are we leaving?" The Suna missing-nin didn't turn from scanning the grey sky above.

"As soon as we report back to Pein-sama and get new cloaks." The puppet master said before muttering to himself something about fixing his puppets.

"Ugh, we're never gonna hear the end of this from Kakuzu." The blonde bomber complained rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Minato smiled at his fellow blonde's distress before turning to see Kisame's reaction. The shark-like missing-nin, unlike the red-head and his partner, seemed to be completely comfortable with the weather.

_Then again, he is from Kirigakure so I guess it's kinda the same weather as over there._

"Kisame." Came a soft voice from behind. The Kiri missing-nin turned around to look at his partner travelling behind him. He saw a meaningful look on the Uchiha's face and understood his intentions immediately.

**-Konan's on her way get him out of here.**

**-Got it. **With that Kisame turned and slung his arm around his spiky-haired companion's shoulder pulling him away from the others.

"What say you we hit the town later on tonight?" The Kiri missing-nin said smiling down at the blonde.

"Really?" The Yondaime replied.

"Yeah, don't mind Goldilocks, he's just cranky about all the rain." The shark-shinobi said waving his hand casually. "It might not look it but Amegakure really knows how to have a good time…you just need to know where to go."

"And I suppose you do?" The blonde stated as he was steered away from the others in a different direction. Kisame only nodded in response as he led him deeper and deeper into the City of Tears.

As they walked past the brightly-lit shops and other businesses of downtown Amegakure, Minato found his eyes wandering from place to place eager to take it all in at once. There were lots of intriguing smells coming from every direction, some more familiar than others. The endless sheets of steely rain casted an otherworldly glow on the city making it glitter and sparkle against the endless backdrop of grey that was the sky.

Minato found the large skyscraper fascinating to look at but more imposing than the colorful houses and shops the scene kept stirring in his memory. The even, grey concrete of the roads and sidewalks contrasted with the uneven, brown roads of the bright village pictured in his head. The raincoat clad and umbrella toting civilians around them would have turned heads on the sunny streets of Konohagakure. And the chatty atmosphere of Konoha was nonexistent on the cold, busy streets of Amegakure.

Something about the scene stirred something in his head and he remembered the wise words of his silver-haired sensei.

"_**East or west, home is best."**_

_I couldn't agree more._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the delay in between updates but summer's almost over and I was sorting out some paperwork for college. You would think that one year in college would have taught me not to procrastinate, but oh well I'm a lazy, good-for-nothing aspiring writer. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be very much appreciated.**


	7. Poker Face

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter for disclaimer.**

**Warning: this chapter contains a graphic lemon; yaoi meaning boy on boy and explicit sexual content. Consider yourself warned. **

**Couldn't sleep so I decided to get started on this chapter. Enjoy. You guys are the best reviewers/ readers an author could ask for. Thanks for making my day.**

**Chapter Six**

Poker Face

* * *

Minato stepped out of the shower wiping his spiky mane of blonde hair with one towel while another was tied around his waist. Almond-shaped sapphire blue eyes scanned his surroundings taking in the bland setting of the apartment around him. The large glass windows around the room were fogged over with the frost of the freezing rain outside. Thin, steely sheets of ever-pouring rain stained the large glass panes. The blinds of the window were half-opened illuminating the dark room with the silvery light of the full moon. There were no pictures, or portraits or any sort of decoration in any of the rooms at all. The rooms were all immaculately clean making the house seem more like a hotel room than an apartment.

_Knowing whose house this is it probably hasn't been inhabited in months._

It had been over an hour since the shark-like Akatsuki led the spiky-haired blonde up the stairs of a large apartment complex southwest of downtown Amegakure. He had pulled out a single key and unlocked the door stepping in and flipping the light switch simultaneously. Minato had followed him, eager to get out of the frosty rain, and walked into the brightly lit living room area of the apartment.

Kisame then disappeared further into the apartment only to return a few moments later with a wide grin on his face.

"_**I just turned the heater on so it should be getting nice and warm in a moment."**_ Here the Kiri missing-nin paused giving the place a once over.

"_**Still the same as the last time I was in here," **_he had muttered to himself. _**"Ah, well Shorty never did strike me as the sentimental picture-hanging type in the first place."**_

"_**This is Shorty's apartment?" **_Minato had asked a little taken aback by this new piece of information. The Kiri missing-nin had only nodded at this before replying.

"_**Seeing as you're his prisoner you'll be under his constant supervision." **_A glance at the wall clock across the room told the blue-skinned shinobi that he was falling behind schedule and he decided to wrap things up quickly.

"_**I'll be off now, I know I promised to give you a tour of the city but that will have to wait until I get back—I have somewhere important to be at the moment. Don't try to escape 'cause you'll only do yourself more harm than good. I suggest that you find a way to occupy yourself until I return." **_With that Kisame crossed the room and had his hand on the door knob when he remembered something important he had left out.

"_**Oh, a word of advice; if it's locked then it's probably for a good reason." **_With a casual wave of his hand the swordsman opened the door and stepped out of the apartment into the brightly lit corridor beyond. Minato remembered rolling his eyes at the sound of the locks clicking before turning around to glance at the room.

He remembered taking a quick tour of the house in order to familiarize himself with the place. There were three doors in the living room leading to other areas of the house. Minato decided to explore the closest one to where he was standing by the door. This door opened up to a small dining area which was conjoined with the kitchen. Minato remembered wondering why the light of the fluorescent bulbs irritated his eyes as he turned the kitchen light off in favor of the silver rays of the moonlight for illumination. The clinically clean kitchen was as bare of decorations as the rest of the house. In fact it looked even more neglected than the rest of the house, if that was even possible. Although the cupboards were stocked with plates and other kitchen utensils it was sourly lacking food and ingredients.

Next he had pulled back the curtains in the living room to reveal double sliding doors leading to the rain-splattered balcony overlooking downtown Amegakure. The city seemed to glow and sparkle beneath the light mist of the rain. As mesmerizing as the view was Minato finally slid the curtains back in place before turning to examine the two other doors. The second door he explored was directly across the front door. Minato turned the knob and found that it wasn't locked. He poked his head in and saw that it was a bathroom slash washing room. Beside the sink and vanity, which was opposite the door, were two oven-sized, grey machines sitting directly beside each other. One of the machines had a lid that opened up like a trap door, although Minato doubted that was what it was. The other machine had a circular, transparent, glass window on the door that allowed people to see what was going on in the machine. Minato blinked in surprise when he recognized the two machines as a washer and dryer. Try as he might he couldn't quite come up with where he had seen them before, so with a little shrug of the shoulders he turned and left the room closing the door after him.

When he turned to investigate what was behind the second door, which was to the left of the bathroom, he realized that it wasn't a door, but an entryway to a dark corridor. Minato groaned at having to turn on the much too bright fluorescent lights seeing as there were no windows in the corridor from which moonlight could filter in. Opposite the entryway were two doors leading to adjacent rooms. At first glance both doors seemed identical in almost everyway. However, upon closer inspection Minato discovered that the door to the right had a lock that was different from the other doors in the apartment.

_No doubt that one will be locked…hmm that probably leads to Itachi's bedroom. Which means that this one is the guest room._

Minato moved from his spot at the entryway and made his way to the door on the left. Sure enough when he turned the knob the door gave way allowing him access to the room beyond. The bedroom was of average size, not too big and not too small, with a window on the wall directly across the room from the door. To the right was a neatly-made bed by the wall with a small bedside table and lamp at the head of the bed. The digital clock on the bedside table told him that it was 9:43 pm and he found himself wondering how much longer he would have to wait for the Kiri missing-nin to return.

Opposite the bed was a chest of drawers beside which was a wardrobe Minato was sure would be as bare as the other drawers in the house. Sure enough when he opened the wardrobe and drawers he found them completely empty, save for a few spare blankets and pillowcases. He had switched the light off before returning to the living room to await the blue-skinned shinobi's return. Finding the sofa and armchair too hard and uninviting from underuse, Minato decided to sit on the floor for a while, watching the rain's progress in silence.

It was only out of sheer boredom that Minato decided to take a shower in the first place. Making up his mind that if the swordsman hadn't returned by the time he came out he would take a light nap on the sofa.

Standing at the doorway of the bathroom, his hand idly drying his unruly blonde hair, Minato eyed the sofa a few feet away apprehensively debating on whether or not taking a nap on it would be wise. He had thrown his clothes in the washer a while ago and was listening to the low, hum of the grey machine in the room behind him. The hot steam from his quick shower turned bath was comforting to the bare skin of his back and Minato found himself reluctant to leave the enveloping warmth of the bathroom. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before Kisame returned to fetch him and that sooner or later he would be forced to leave the bathroom anyways so why not just get it over with.

The spiky-haired blonde winced slightly as his warm feet came in contact with the stone cold surface of the tiled floor. After waiting a few moments for his feet to get accustomed to the freezing floor, Minato made his way to the hard couch and sprawled himself on it lazily. Sky-blue orbs stared blankly at the ceiling as his mind wandered off to the vision he had had while in the shower.

He had gotten too comfortable as he soaked in the bath and the enveloping heat of the steam filled room, coupled with the pleasurable scent of the Uchiha's shampoo lingering in the air, had lulled him into a light snooze. When he became aware of the now-cold water soaking his skin, Minato had opened his eyes in search of the towel hanging on the towel rack. Instead of the steam-filled bathroom he had been soaking in earlier, his eyes had been greeted by a very strange and disturbingly familiar sight.

He was standing with a large bundle in his arms snuggled protectively against his chest. The floor he was standing was much too soft and uneven to have been the ground. And sure enough when he looked down, his suspicions were confirmed when he realized that he was standing several feet above the ground, on the head of a giant toad. The air was thick with an overwhelmingly unpleasant, menacing aura in the form of a red fog. He felt the thing in his arms shift and heard a barely audible whisper of his name. When he looked down his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the beautiful redhead from his memory sometime ago. However, unlike before her lovely mane of fiery red hair was hanging limply around her, covering most of her face and upper torso. Her once bright greenish-blue eyes had lost their usual mischievous sheen and were half open and dull in their sockets. Her lovely heart shaped face was tired and sweaty from some great physical exertion she had just recently undertaken. Despite all this she still managed to swallow her pain and give him a weak smile when their eyes met.

Minato remembered feeling something sting his eyes and blinking in surprise when he realized that he was crying. He didn't know who this woman was, and couldn't even remember her name at all, yet something about the way she looked at him told him that she had been very special to him. Movement caught his eye and Minato followed it to find the source. He nearly fainted when he saw a tiny child nestled in the redhead's arms with a shock of blonde hair and bright blue orbs very much like his own staring up at him. Apart from the visible whiskers on the child's cheeks the infant was a spitting image of him and Minato almost dropped them both in shock.

"_**Naruto's going to be so smart when he grows up, just like his daddy."**_ The redhead had said rubbing her nose on the child's cheek fondly before turning to fix him with a pleading look. _**"Even he knows that what his daddy's about to do is foolish."**_

"_**Please don't do that?" **_He heard himself say with a slight hint of a plea in his voice.

"_**Don't do what Mimi?" **_The redhead asked in a voice that sounded like she knew exactly what he was talking about. _**"I just want to show you all that you'll be leaving behind if you go through with this."**_

He heard himself sigh as he turned his eyes to gaze into the thick red fog surrounding them.

"_**You know that I have to." **_He said closing his eyes in an attempt to block the pain.

"_**No, I know that you **_**want **_**to, and to me that…" **_But Minato had cut her off abruptly at this.

"_**Wanting has nothing to do with it. If I don't do this then nobody will!" **_She fell silent for a while before reaching out and taking a handful of his unruly blonde mane into a small hand. With the other hand she gently coaxed him to meet her gaze.

"_**Minato I beg of you, don't make Naruto an orphan after doing this to him," **_she paused and when she saw that she wasn't getting her point across she continued. _**"Don't make me a widow."**_

"_**We were never married to begin with." **_At this a sad smile graced his lips as he turned to look anywhere but at the two people snuggled in his arms.

"_**See, there's still so much you have left to do. Don't throw it all away, please." **_Her lips parted and her voice came out in a barely audible gasp. _**"Stay with me."**_

At that he remembered thinking that she was fading and didn't have long. He also remembered seriously considering taking the lady's offer and waiting for the Sandaime to arrive. But the far away screams and noises of the battle beyond eradicated all thoughts of abandoning his village in its darkest hour. Shifting his shoulders to adjust the load in his arms, Minato glanced up at the inky sky above just as a masked figure landed beside him.

"_**Hokage-sama." **_The figure said giving him a quick bow before stepping forward to relieve him of his load.

"_**Take her back to the hospital and make sure she stays there." **_Minato said before taking the blonde infant from the crying redhead, into his arms.

"_**Kakashi, he's going to use that jutsu, the one Jiraiya forbade him from using."**_ Minato, who had his back turned on the masked shinobi and the woman in his arms, could feel their accusing glares on him.

"_**S-s-sensei, is this true?" **_The teen ANBU asked in shock. When Minato refused to respond he heard the teen sigh and pictured him shaking his head at him.

"_**Sensei please, don't. Think of Naruto and…"**_

"_**Think of Kashi!" **_The redhead shrieked beside herself with anger._** "He'll be all alone; you'll be abandoning him just like you are us." **_Minato remembered seeing red in anger before whipping around to face them.

"_**Hatake Kakashi…" **_he began in his most formal voice mustering as much authority as he could behind it.

"_**No, I won't!" **_The silver-haired youth snapped before he could even finish talking. But Minato ignored him and went on.

"_**Think of us…don't leave us!" **_The redhead shrieked adding to the din.

"…_**by order of I Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage…"**_

"_**Shut up!" **_The teen roared trying to cover his ears and hold on to the redhead at the same time.

"_**Think of Naruto!"**_

"…_**you are to place this woman…"**_

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_

"_**Think of Kashi."**_

"… _**under house arrest…"**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE COMPLETE THAT ORDER!"**_

"_**Think of Jiraiya."**_

"… _**for the duration of the night…"**_

"_**Don't fucking say it!"**_

"_**Think of me Mimi, think of me!" **_The redhead was screeching now and the masked teen looked ready to kill but Minato didn't care and ignored them both.

"_**And you are to keep watch over her until further notice from the Sandaime Hokage."**_

"_**You stubborn bastard!" **_The silver-haired teen said through gritted teeth.

"_**Are we clear?" **_Minato had barked startling the teen.

"_**Crystal."**_

"_**Then you are dismissed." **_Without saying goodbye or arguing with the curt dismissal, the masked ANBU teen turned and disappeared into the night trying with difficulty to restrain the struggling redhead in his arms.

The child in his arms started crying but Minato stroked his cheek distractedly as he turned to face his fate. As his hand flew into a series of seals the redhead's words rang over and over again in his head.

"_**Think of Naruto…Kashi… Jiraiya… Mimi, think of me!"**_

_I did think of all of you, that's why I'm doing this._

After placing a kiss on the newborn's forehead, Minato set him down at his feet as his hands formed the last seal.

"_**Forgive me Naruto, I said that I would watch you grow but I lied."**_

And then it had all gone black and Minato had woken up wide-eyed and sweating all over. As he stared blinking up at the ceiling, his towel draped loosely over his naked form, it finally hit him.

"_**Your**_ _**persistence will get you killed, again."**_

At the time he hadn't given much thought to the puppet master's words. However, thinking back on it now he realized what he had been missing this entire time. All the clues had been there the entire time…

_**-"And I would expect better behavior from a former Hokage!"**_

_**-"Do you know who you are...you are legend."**_

…he had just ignored them or not understood them. He had once been alive, he had died and now somehow he was living and breathing again. The lab. Arashi. Orochimaru…it was all beginning to make sense now. How could he have been so blind this entire time?

"Ok, now I know how I died…if only I could find out how I lived."

**

* * *

**

The purple ripples of his Rinnengan scanned the large chamber and the people seated in it as his deep monotonous voice carried on its droning. From the corner of his eye Pein saw the blonde Akatsuki bomber nodding off in sleep. Beside him the tall Kiri missing-nin was busy amusing himself with a tiny pool of water he was manipulating into random shapes. Opposite him the Uchiha was watching his partner with his usual bored expression. Beside the raven Kakuzu was seated with his arms crossed over his chest; still seething over the news of him getting a new partner in such a short space of time since the last one.

To the miser's left sat Sasori who seemed to be the only one listening to the words coming out of the Amekage's mouth as even Konan was staring off into space lost in thought. Two chairs at the end of the table lay empty one belonging to the recently deceased Doton, the other to Zetsu who had been sent out to recruit Doton's replacement.

Pein chuckled internally as he considered how very different but similar they all were. Each and every one of them was a wanted criminal banished from their respective villages and scorned by their own people for the heinous crimes they had committed. However, they were as different as any group of shinobi could be. Be it their skills, origins, fighting styles, or behavioral traits and tendencies. Pein couldn't remember any two Akatsuki sharing more than one similarity.

The advantage of the organization's versatility was the fact that it gave him an opportunity to study different kinds of people up close all at once. Since the organization's formation he had encountered at least twenty-six different types of people and studied them during their tenure as members. As he sat there scanning the room he realized that now was as good a time as any to study this set of people up close seeing as there was no telling when next he would see them all together like this again.

As his eyes fell on the raven-haired Konoha missing-nin an idea finally came to him. He would examine how much each member had changed over the years. First he would start with the longest reigning member apart from himself and Konan; Kakuzu.

The miser had been on top of his recruiting list back when the organization was still in conception. He had encountered the former Hidden Waterfall nin while out on a mission with Konan and Yahiko so many years ago. They had been extremely impressed by his work but had avoided him because they did not wish to attract any attention to themselves. Kakuzu along with himself, Konan and Zetsu were the constant variables in the ever-changing equation that was the Akatsuki. During his time in the organization Kakuzu, had become a lot less aggressive than he had been in the past; which was saying a lot seeing as he still tended to kill people in a fit of rage. He was a lot more assertive and less cocky than before; although he wasn't completely humble. However, the one thing that hadn't changed in the miser was his willingness and ability to follow every order given to him except one; "Do not kill your partner."

_But all that's going to change pretty soon._

Sasori on the other hand was the exact opposite of the masked miser. Unlike Kakuzu Sasori's soft-spoken tendency as well as his reserved nature had given way to impatience and an outspoken nature that was usually bordering on offensive. Sure he wasn't as loud and obnoxious as his much younger partner, neither was he very talkative. But the Puppet Master manipulated words almost as well as he manipulated puppets meaning that he never had to say much to get his point across. Although Sasori had never been a patient man, aging had made him even more impatient than before. Furthermore, his skill and infamy had gone to his head somewhat making him cocky and over-confident often leading him to underestimate his opponents. Beneath his icy cold persona and no nonsense attitude, Pein knew that a much darker and more dangerous side to the Master Puppeteer lay hidden. Unlike the others who usually grumbled or complained openly whenever they were displeased, Sasori kept it all locked up inside ready to unleash it on the first unfortunate soul he faced in battle. Apart from his occasional outbursts, the puppeteer was usually held his peace; making him one of the most dangerous people in the world.

The puppet master's young partner, Deidara was as impulsive as he was skilled. The boy still had a lot of growing up to do both physically and mentally. He was as hotheaded as he had been when he first joined the organization. However, being partnered with the Suna missing-nin had tamed him somewhat. The jumpy, hyperactive teen had matured somewhat to the calm, level-headed shinobi he was today. Being in the organization and being partnered with the Master Puppeteer had gone to the kid's head a lot and he was often in a hurry to impress the man he had so readily accepted as his superior. Despite this the kid still maintained a deep loathing for authority and often did things just to spite the other members. Pein could remember reading the Iwa missing-nin's profile and thinking that the boy was truly a wildcard. Back then the blonde pyromaniac had a reputation for going all out in battle, fighting every opponent at maximum strength. So young and yet so ready to die. Pein still believed that had it not been for the Akatsuki, the first real thing the blonde youth had ever truly belonged to, the child would not have lived to see his 18th birthday.

To say that Kisame Hoshigaki had experienced a tremendous amount of change was a huge understatement. He had once been like Kakuzu; blowing through partners like he was drinking water. However, unlike Kakuzu Kisame never killed any of his partners, at least not directly. On several occasions the Kiri swordsman's recklessness had gotten he and his partners into sticky situations only he managed to pull out of. Till this day he still held the record for the most medical leaves taken in the organization; although Deidara was a very close second. Pein, remembered being doubtful about assigning the Uchiha as the blue-skinned shinobi's partner when he first joined the organization. However, his reputation as well as Madara's vouching for him had convinced Pein that the child of only 13 could handle himself. After their first mission together they became friends; something that had never happened before between partners. By the fourth mission the raven was calling all the shots, and by their seventh Hoshigaki had been tamed. Pein remembered staring incredulously at the duo when he first realized that the young raven had completely shattered the Kiri missing-nin's last partner's record of staying alive for more than a year. To top it off they had become very close friends, something that had been unique to only he and Konan—and that was completely understandable and was to be expected seeing as they had spent most of their childhood together.

As Pein watched the Uchiha prodigy from the corner of his eye he realized something. Just like he, Konan and Zetsu, the Sharingan-wielder hadn't changed much since joining the organization. The quiet, reserved and well-mannered person he was today was the same person who had come into the organization. And that is what bothered him the most about the boy. He had always wondered why Madara kept him from doing away with the boy. It wasn't because he didn't like the Uchiha; on the contrary he was his favorite member apart from Konan of course. His reason for wanting the boy's death was because he could recognize a like soul when he saw one and it greatly troubled him knowing that the child was everything like the ruthless, cold blooded killer that he was. The only comforting thought was that like him the boy didn't necessarily enjoy what he did, unlike the other members, and like him he had found a confidante in his partner. Another thing he despised about the boy happened to be the greatest similarity they shared. They were both stoic and expressionless around others; hiding their true nature and intentions behind an ever-present mask void of emotion. They did what was necessary while playing the part of a cold-blooded killer flawlessly. They allowed their victims to make assumptions about them which only added to their notoriety. Their false persona and infamy helped shield their true nature from prying eyes, often shutting out those who cared the most about them.

The meeting finally came to an end and Pein watched as all the other members stood up and left chattering to themselves on their way out. Beside him he heard Konan addressing the Uchiha who had stayed behind to inquire about his ancestor. As the boy left Pein couldn't keep his eye from watching his retreating form.

"Something about him bothers you." Konan stated waiting patiently for her partner's response.

"_Everything _about him bothers me."

**

* * *

**

Itachi knocked on the door and entered when a deep voice prompted him to do so. Dark onyx orbs squinted in the dim lighting of the room trying to make out a figure in the darkness. It was a game he always played every time he was in the presence of his vile ancestor. His eyes would try, despite his worsening eyesight, to pick out the tall spiky-haired form of the Uchiha founder before the man saw him. It helped ease the feeling of helplessness and inferiority that inevitably engulfed him whenever he was in the man's presence. Somehow he suspected that Madara knew of his little game which explained why it got harder and harder to spot the man every time they met.

Itachi heard the light switch flip on before he felt the overwhelming glare of the fluorescent lights above. His eyes relaxed from their squinting position as it was a lot easier for him to see now with the lights on. He heard a low chuckle from somewhere to his left and turned slowly towards it. Madara Uchiha was standing several feet away from him leaning on the doorframe of his bathroom his arms folded across his chest a lustful glint in his lone Sharingan.

Itachi felt a fake smile spread smoothly into place on his lips as he watched the elder Uchiha watch him. He knew why the older raven preferred working from the shadows and hiding behind that orange mask of his all the time.

_He's just like Sasuke. _Itachi thought cringing internally at comparing his beloved ototou to the bane of his existence. Although he hated admitting it, it was true. Sasuke's recent actions had brought the similarities the two shared to his attention. When last he had seen his baby brother, the boy's chakra, although corrupted by the Snake Sannin, was just as menacing and overpowering as that of their ancestor's. Furthermore the boy exhibited behavioral traits similar to the immortal Uchiha; he was ruthless, power-hungry, bitter, resentful, cold, manipulative and jealous. Yes, Madara Uchiha was a _very_ jealous man. Every time he saw something or someone that was better than what he had he lusted for it and would stop at nothing to get it. He eliminated everything that threatened him in anyway. As protective as he was of his power and immortality Itachi knew there was one other thing he defended just as fiercely. Him. He hadn't missed the death glares the vain man shot anyone who dared stare at _his _Itachi longer that he felt was necessary. When he first found out about the young raven's friendship with Kisame, he had almost had the Hoshigaki killed in order to allow himself to become his new partner. Had it not been for Pein convincing him otherwise, the immortal Uchiha would have done so in a heartbeat.

Whenever Itachi felt the vile creature clutch him possessively it reminded him of much smaller and weaker hands doing so many years ago. His precious ototou could be as jealous and as possessive as his ancestor. In the past Sasuke often held grudges against people Itachi showed interest in, regardless of how old they were. Poor Shishui had had to deal with the pointed glares and rude remarks the young raven hurled at him every time he came to see his beloved aniki. Whenever they were alone together, Sasuke would feign sleep, injury or fatigue in order to get Itachi to hold him close or carry him on his back. The boy's grip on him was always hard to break and Itachi remembered thinking that it was one of the cutest things about the child. Thinking back on it now, Itachi regretted not paying more attention to those signs and rectifying them before now.

Another similarity between Sasuke and Madara was the fact that both were _extremely _easy to read. Yes, the great Madara Uchiha was as easy to read as an open book. Unlike his younger brother Izuna, from whom all Uchiha inherited the stoic and expressionless face that became their trademark, Madara was physically incapable of riding his features of all emotion. The best he could manage was a bored expression that could easily be seen through by any self-respecting S-ranked shinobi. And that just wouldn't do; because when dealing with people like Pein it was crucial to have a flawless poker face. So Madara had gotten a real mask that he always had on whenever he met with the Amekage or any of his other allies and subordinates. For some reason Madara made a point of removing his mask whenever he was alone with Itachi. Itachi suspected that it was in order to seduce him like he had his own brother before stealing his eyes for his own selfish needs.

And looking upon the man's face now Itachi didn't blame Izuna Uchiha for his weakness. Like all his descendants Madara had dark raven locks that framed his face attractively. His smooth pale skin was untouched by wrinkles and scars. His long, spiky, jet-black locks cascaded down past his shoulders almost reaching his waist. The left half of his face was obscured by long, cascading bangs, quite contrary to how he was portrayed in pictures in history books. Itachi suspected that the reason behind this had to do with his Sharingan, although the left eye looked just as good as the right one whenever he saw it. His slim, oval face only complemented the soft and delicate features most Uchiha men possessed that endeared them amongst females of all ages. He looked as young as he had all those years ago when he had supposedly died at the hands of his friend Hashirama Senju. His tall frame stood well above six feet adding to his imposing and overbearing aura. Itachi knew that beneath the long black sleeves of the older man's shirt were lean muscular arms capable of crushing a man in seconds. His broad shoulders were resting against the wall beside him, his long legs stretching languidly at an angle. Put simply the man was beautiful. However, Itachi never let himself get drawn to him for he knew that the moment he did he would regret it. Instead he settled for pretending to be and that suited them both; of course Madara had no idea.

Itachi's eyes finally met the lone Sharingan watching him hungrily causing his smile to widen. He adopted a similar look letting his eyes give off a fake sheen of lust. He played the part of the seduced whore well, sometimes a little too well. He let Madara think he could read him easily and still had some control over him which played to his advantage. Over the years he had found a way to turn Madara's preferred means of torture to his advantage. He began struggling less and less every time the vain man claimed him until he pretended to give in to his feelings.

He began seeking Madara out whenever he was in Amegakure, and willingly entered his chambers without being summoned. His eyes always had a glazed look in them, his lips were always slightly parted suggestively and he passed off his revulsion at being touched as him being burned by the heat of passion his ancestor exuded. In time the seducer became the seduced. Itachi sometimes loved getting the founder all hot and bothered just for the sheer thrill of denying him later on. Seemingly innocent words spoken in passing, subtly suggestive gestures, a small show of skin, barely noticeable skin contact between them, all these were enough to make the most powerful man in the world hard with arousal. He had the evil man wrapped snuggly around his fingers and they both knew it.

Itachi let his eyes trail down slowly over the length of his ancestor's body until they came to rest at the area between his legs. He was pleased to see that a tent was already forming there and he wondered how much longer until the man reached full arousal. Madara saw where his gaze lingered and Itachi heard him chuckle again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a horny little pervert sometimes?" The Master Sharingan-wielder said in that deep, seductive voice of his.

"No. That's because I'm only this way around you." Itachi said smiling suggestively. The older raven got the hint and Itachi was pleased to see that his member was already straining to burst out of his dark pants.

"So what brings you here?" Madara said attempting to distract himself from his aching arousal. Itachi turned and slowly made his way to the large four-poster on which his ancestor had stolen his virginity, unbuttoning his Akatsuki cloak before dumping it on a nearby chair. He was well aware of the older Uchiha's lustful gaze on him and he smiled internally at this. He sat down at the edge of the large bed and slowly crossed his legs as he leaned back on his hands.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you again after a long tiring mission." Here he paused to scan the room for any paperwork. "Or are you busy?"

"Kind of." Madara replied as casually as he could manage, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position. Itachi smiled knowing that the older shinobi was paying dearly for having such an enormous member.

He narrowed his eyes seductively before stretching his arms over his head in a catlike manner, yawning for effect. As his back arched Itachi made a point of pushing his hips out slowly allowing the older man to see the slight bulge in his pants. He was rewarded with a pained expression on his ancestor's face when he opened his eyes again.

"I'm actually kind of sleepy," he paused as he allowed his back to touch the soft mattress beneath him. "Would you mind if I slept here tonight?" He asked already knowing the answer. The older raven only managed to shake his as he watched his descendant kick off his sandals. When Itachi had removed his sandals he climbed unto the bed and lay down on top of the covers allowing those evil eyes to sweep over his slender form uninterrupted by the heavy material of the blankets. He stretched again this time arching his back suggestively before sitting up to stare at Madara.

"Are you going to make me sleep by myself?" He pouted innocently stirring the pot of lust within the much older man that threatened to explode. He watched as Madara made his way towards him with some difficulty. When the older raven got to his side of the bed, Itachi got on all fours and crawled towards him seductively never breaking eye contact. When he reached him he stopped advancing and sat on his legs beneath him under the searing gaze of the powerful Uchiha.

"Madara, you have a problem." He stated innocently as his eyes wandered over the swollen bulge of his ancestor's groin. Without waiting for any response Itachi leaned forward on his hands allowing his hot breath to skim over the other raven's clothed erection. Madara reacted to this instantly as a low gasp escaped him. Itachi leaned closer towards the bulging material, and when his eyes found the zipper, he captured it between his teeth and pulled it down slowly. As he unzipped those black pants Itachi's onyx eyes watched the man above him. The powerful Konoha co-founder had his eyes closed his face relaxed as his the feeling of ecstasy began to engulf him whole. When Itachi reached the end of the zipper he reached out and pulled the pants down allowing them to pool at his ancestor's feet. He stared up at Madara and waited for him to open his eyes again before leaning forward and kissing the man's throbbing member through his boxers.

Madara hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips involuntarily at the brief contact. Itachi took it as a sign for him to continue and freed the straining appendage from its prison. Itachi adopted his most sluttish smile at the sight of the older raven's enormous member standing fully erect. He leaned forward and lapped at the weeping head before him, pretending to enjoy the taste of it. When all the pre-cum had been hungrily consumed, he proceeded to take the angry looking head into his mouth slowly. Madara groaned in pleasure as his hand seized a lock of his descendant's hair. Although he wanted the younger raven to take him into his mouth whole, he knew that this way was best and so he didn't rush him. After sucking and biting the head to his satisfaction, Itachi slowly began engulfing the rest of the swollen member while a small hand stroked in time with his sucking. He developed a rhythm and began bobbing his head up and down the founder's entire length coaxing him to completion.

After several minutes Madara finally came and when he did Itachi made a point of swallowing every single drop. He released his ancestor's softening member and smacked his lips before looking up to meet his eyes. The lust he saw there was undeniable and his hunger would be hard to slake. But Itachi was more than fit for the task. Itachi felt Madara coaxing him to his feet by tugging gently on his hair, and he obeyed. Standing on the bed he was at eye level with Madara, something that made the older raven chuckle before seizing his lips in a searing kiss; relishing the taste of his own essence in his descendant's mouth. Itachi moaned into Madara's mouth and felt him beginning to harden again. He rubbed his knee on the rapidly swelling member and was rewarded when Madara broke the kiss, a loud hiss escaping him.

"I swear Itachi; you'll be the death of me."

_I certainly hope so._ Itachi thought as he bit the older man's lower lip. Madara answered his advances with another lust-driven kiss and groaned in annoyance when he felt his descendant slowing pushing him away.

"Ugh! What now?" He barked before slipping a large hand beneath the younger raven's shirt. Itachi winced slightly at the roughness of his voice but knew that if he didn't speak up now he would never get the chance to do so again tonight.

"I w-was wondering if you could make Pein…" but Madara cut him off here by violently ripping off his shirt. As soon as his descendant's pale chest was exposed to him, Madara pounced on it kissing and sucking and biting and leaving his mark all over the beautiful porcelain skin.

"I was wondering if I could keep the prisoner Pein told you about to myself."

"What prisoner?" Madara asked before taking a small pink nipple into his mouth earning a genuine gasp of pleasure from the youth in his arms. Itachi bit his lips in anger at his slip up.

"The one that I defeated recently…the one Sasori wanted to add to his collection." Itachi replied fighting to keep his voice even as he felt his own member hardening in arousal.

"Why?" Madara asked seizing his lips once again as his hands travelled down the expanse of pale flesh beneath him. Itachi reached for the hem of the older man's long-sleeved shirt and began pulling it over his head, effectively breaking the kiss.

"Because I need him." Itachi bit his lip at his verbal slip up and cursed the effects Madara's ministrations were having on him. He hoped to God that the founder hadn't picked up on the underlying meaning of those words. He felt Madara pause slightly and knew that he had noticed his choice of words. Without stopping to think Itachi seized his ancestor's mouth in a heated kiss. But when the older raven didn't respond and began pushing him away, he knew that he was in trouble. His body acted on impulse as his mind tried to redeem him from his predicament. He pressed his knee on the older man's naked erection and heard him groan in ecstasy. He breathed a sigh of relief and decided to distract the Uchiha founder some more. He grinded his aching erection on the older man's firm stomach and felt him shudder with pleasure. He felt a strong hand push him onto the bed and he looked up at the evil man looming over him like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey; which he undoubtedly was.

"Pants. Off. Now." Madara commanded. But Itachi relented.

"Is he mine?" He asked referring to the blonde kage back in his apartment. Madara swore loudly as his erection throbbed painfully.

"I'll fuck you raw if you don't take those damned pants off!"

"I like it raw." Itachi said seductively as he ran a hand over the now noticeable bulge in pants.

"Itachi, I…so help me god if you don't take those fucking pants off this instant I'll fuck you till you bleed."

"Even better." Came Itachi's reply which only enraged Madara. However, he knew that if he lunged at the boy he would leave him to deal with his throbbing member alone. So he restrained himself and saw a seductive smirk playing on the raven's face.

_Little brat._

"Don't tempt me."

"Then promise me." Itachi said his eye turning scarlet now. Madara knew that look and he knew that if the younger raven didn't get what he wanted he would have to take a cold shower that night.

"Fine." Madara said through gritted teeth as his erection twitched painfully again. "Now lose the pants!" Itachi obliged and arched his back, thrusting his hips as he slowly slipped his dark pants off. As soon as the pants were off Madara lost all self-control and pounced on his descendant like a drowning man did a lifeline.

As promised he entered the younger raven without any warning or preparation of any kind; reveling in how tight he felt around his cock. He put his hands beneath the youth's back lifting him off the bed and settling him on his lap. Itachi's hands found his ancestor's shoulder and he hung onto them for dear life as he was pounded over and over again. Madara noticed the youth's neglected cock bouncing up and down between them and grabbed it roughly drawing a loud mewl of pleasure from the prodigy's lips. He began pumping it roughly in time with his thrusts and when the younger Uchiha arched his back in pleasure he seized a hardened nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth and sucked it mercilessly.

They stayed that way for several hours; Itachi clinging desperately to the older raven while he thrust into him repeatedly, their long raven locks clinging to their sweat-soaked body like a second skin. They groped, caressed, bit, sucked and touched every part of each other hungrily for several hours unable to stop for air. Basking in the other's heat as their breaths mingled they reached their peak. The cries of their climaxes ripped through the air around them; the only companion of their ragged breathing and the creaking bedsprings. They continued that way, reaching their peak and starting all over again, until the first rays of sunlight began peeking into the room. They finally collapsed, sometime around mid-morning, unto the bed from exhaustion. Madara remained inside him, pulling him close enough for him to rest his chin above his head. As he felt the steady strokes of the vain creature's hands in his hair, Itachi smiled to himself not in pleasure but in satisfaction.

_Mission accomplished._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the long break between updates, but seeing as this was my first lemon ever, apart from the brief one in the previous chapter, I had to mentally prepare myself for it. Hope it was good, if not please tell me how I can do better because I want the next one to be better than this one. Don't forget to review.**


	8. A Lack of Motive

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Thank you so much Udene and YuNa for reviewing the last chapter. It means so much to me that you guys are following the story and I only wish more people would follow your examples. Keep it up guys.**

**Random Note: If you haven't done so already go check out Checkerbloom's story "But aren't you meant to be dead". It's very well written and I hope to see more works like that from her in the future. Oh and also to all you fans of the SasoDei pairing you might wanna check out this author I just discovered BomberBrat. She has made a fan out of me. Gotta give props to my fellow authors, especially when they work so hard and are so good at what they do.**

**Chapter Seven**

A Lack of Motive

* * *

Minato turned slightly in his seat to look at what the Kiri missing-nin was pointing out. Brilliant blue eyes met hazel ones before looking away, a blush staining both cheeks of the blonde kage. Kisame saw this and bared a toothy grin before turning to slap a hand on the spiky-haired male's shoulder.

"Quit acting like a teenager and go buy her a drink or something." He said before downing his cup of sake.

"Uh, something tells me that she's here with someone." Minato countered silently praying that the blue-skinned swordsman would drop the topic already.

"No," Kisame said as a loud belch escaped his lips. "She's been sitting there all night by herself."

"Er, I don't really think I'm her type." Minato tried again.

"Are you kidding me?" The tall missing-nin said incredulously as he reached out to refill his sake cup. "She's been staring at you all night."

"She's not really my type." The spiky-haired shinobi said as he politely refused yet another drink offered him by the shark-like shinobi. He didn't know what it was but something in his head seemed to always go off whenever he felt tempted to take a sip of the rice wine. So instead he settled for ordering a glass of soda with ice watching everyone else around him gulp down some alcoholic beverage.

_Hmm, maybe I had a low alcohol tolerance in my last life…I'll have to ask Itachi about it._

Kisame snickered at this but decided to save his comments for some other time which was a good thing because ever since he had that vision in the bathroom, Minato found that he wasn't really in the mood to hang out.

_Maybe it was a bad idea coming out tonight._

"I'm just curious, what _is _your type?" Kisame asked waving as he ordered another refill.

"Uh, I think I'm more into redheads." He replied taking a sip of his watered down soda, most of the ice had already melted since he ordered it.

"Whoa, I never pegged you for a 'ginger lover'."

"Yeah, well I am." Here Minato paused debating whether or not to voice the thing that had been on his mind the entire time.

_I guess I'll have to talk to Itachi about it later._

"So what kinda girls do you like?" Minato asked trying to change the subject.

"Pretty ones." Kisame shot back, a toothy grin on his face.

"You know what I meant smart ass," Minato said rolling his eyes and drumming his fingers on the table somewhat impatiently. Kisame shook his head at this and took his time answering the question.

"Me I'm not very picky like unlike Sasori and Itachi." He paused as his eyes scanned the room in search of someone. "But I've always been a sucker for a lady with curves."

Minato snorted when he saw the busty woman the swordsman was ogling.

"You sound just like Jiraiya-sensei."

"Who?"

"Never mind, no one important." Minato said somewhat dejectedly as he stared down at his drink.

"Where'd Shorty run off to anyways?" He blurted out looking up at the Kiri swordsman beside him.

"I don't know, but what's it to you?" Kisame asked arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just wandered what he did during his spare time that's all."

"Shorty does his own thing outside the organization. He's more than capable of handling himself so I don't worry over him. All I know is that if he needs my help he has always been able to ask for it in the past so whatever he's up to right now he can probably handle on his own."

"Speaking of the organization," Minato said twirling the contents of his glass absentmindedly. "You guys are all missing-nins—Shorty included. I was just wondering what he did that got him kicked out of the Leaf in the first place?" Silence followed the blonde's words and although they sat there not saying anything for several minutes, their mind were different stories entirely.

Minato's head was spinning slightly although he hadn't consumed a drop of alcohol that night. The Kiri missing-nin's silence was all the answers he needed for it told him three things; first of all it confirmed his suspicions that the group of infamous shinobi was made up of rogue ninjas from their respective villages. He might have lost his memory but he sure as hell wasn't stupid. He knew that alone rogue shinobi were a force to be reckoned with, but together they were unstoppable. Furthermore the fact that they were organized under one leader and even had hideouts scattered around the Five Great Shinobi Nations, told him that this was all in place to help them accomplish their goals. And so far from what he had seen they were as ruthless as they were skilled. Meaning that whatever goals they sought to accomplish they would stop at nothing to achieve it. And seeing as they held no allegiance to any of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, of which Konoha was a part of, this organization, was a direct threat to the shinobi and citizens of Konoha and Fire Country alike. They had to be stopped at all costs.

Secondly, the fact that Itachi was a part of this band of ruthless thugs could only mean one thing; he had severed all ties with Konoha. Although Minato had no idea what the young raven had done to exile himself from his hometown, he knew that whatever it was it was so heinous that it couldn't be overlooked by the village. Had he experimented on helpless children and civilians like the Snake Sannin had years ago before he was discovered and chased out. Had he gotten greedy and stolen forbidden jutsu from the Forbidden Archives and then used them on Leaf Shinobi? Had he fallen apart on a mission and turned on his Konoha brethren? Whatever it was Minato was sure of two things; first of all Fugaku Uchiha must have been livid at his son's betrayal and shaming of the clan. Secondly, his kind-hearted mother Mikoto must have been extremely heartbroken by her son's betrayal and departure. His younger brother, Sasuke, must have also been devastated at the loss of his older brother. Something Minato suspected had to do with the younger Uchiha's allegiance with that bastard Snake Sannin. If Itachi could have left all those people behind without so much as a second glance that spoke volumes of how heartless and emotionally distant he must be towards people.

Third of all, the fact that Kisame was unwilling to divulge the circumstances of his partner's defection meant that whatever the Uchiha's crime was, it had something to do with the organization and its goals. Meaning that if he was to bring them down he had to find out whatever it was that Itachi and Kisame were hiding and he had to do it fast. He wasn't sure exactly why they had kept him alive as opposed to killing him; however, he was fairly certain that his being alive was in order for him to provide them with some sort of information that only he knew and would somehow help them reach their goal. In that case that would explain why he was going to be living with the Uchiha for an extended period of time, and why Kisame was with him at this very moment keeping an eye on him.

He had to admit they were pretty good at what they did these two; warming up to him and luring him into a false sense of security enabling them to not only monitor his every movement but also squeeze out whatever information they desired from him without his knowledge. It was simple and very fool-proof. The only problem was that they had no idea who they were messing with. He hadn't been made Yondaime Hokage for nothing after all.

He chuckled lightly to himself shaking his head slowly as he tilted his cup towards his mouth emptying it. Kisame shifted slightly, his discomfort obvious to the blue-eyed man beside him who chose to feign obliviousness. Watching the man beside him order another iced soda, Kisame felt a fat bead of sweat sliding down the side of his forehead.

_This man, there's something up with this guy. One minute he's all goofy and friendly laughing himself to death and teasing everyone in sight. The next minute he's staring at you with that shrewd look in his eyes…watching you…waiting…daring you to falter so he can pounce like the predator he is. Itachi was right—he's not to be taken lightly._

As he watched his sake spinning lazily around in the cup he remembered his partner's warning the day they finally began their return trip to Amegakure.

"_**Kisame, under no circumstance must you ever let your guard down around that man…he's too smart for his own good—he can't be trusted. So watch yourself whenever you're around him."**_

Growing up he had heard his life's share of legends and myths about insanely powerful shinobi from the past. Of all those stories only a select few stood out to him. Amongst them was the legend of the Yellow Flash of Konoha aka the fastest man to have ever lived. Kisame believed that it was the fact that unlike many of the legends he had heard of none of them seemed as easy to relate to as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Not much was known of his origins, but it was said that he rose by the straps of his own boots to become one of the most fearsome ninjas in history. The other legends he heard of were romanticized; with much too unrealistic beliefs and ideals for any child to relate to. However, as an eighteen year old battle-hardened jonin of Kirigakure no Sato well versed in the concepts and ideals of shinobi life, Kisame could relate to a man who stood for one thing and one thing only; his village. Yes, the Yellow Flash stood for the village he had grown up in and its people. Not love, not peace, not justice, not even revenge. For Konoha he had slain thousands, razed whole nations, sabotaged armies, murdered children, and committed other heinous crimes. So it was only suiting that such a shinobi would die for that village.

Even now as he sat here pretending to be distracted by the contents of his cup while watching the blonde man to his right, Kisame could see that said blonde lived, ate, drank, breathed, and slept Konoha. The thought stirred something in his memory and he found himself reliving those moments before Itachi had arrived to save the day.

He had been frozen in fear and awe at the man's power. Rendered speechless by the sight of the man before him calling down the wrath of the heavens. He remembered every fiber of his being trembling at the force of what was to come.

"_**Lightening Style; SCREAMING GOD!"**_ _**He roared just as a large bolt of lightening plunged into his body accumulating all the chakra stored there. **_His skin had been illuminated by the lightening making him glow like some enraged ethereal being about to unleash it's fury upon the world. His once royal-blue eyes had gone grey making it seem like he had no pupils. His spiky blonde hair had stood on end dancing madly around him like some yellow flame in the midst of the electrical commotion of his jutsu. And Kisame remembered thinking that the jutsu had been named accordingly for before him indeed was a screaming god.

_Who would believe that this seemingly unassuming man possesses enough power to level an entire nation? In many ways he and Itachi are very much alike; on the outside they don't seem capable of a whole lot, but on the inside they possess powers one can only dream of. Judging them so quickly was enough to get even the most skilled shinobis killed. Unfortunately, that happened more often than not. _

Kisame let out a long drawn out sigh causing the blonde beside him to turn and fix him with a questioning gaze. As he prepared to speak Kisame found himself questioning his motives for wanting to divulge this much information to such an extremely dangerous enemy. For some reason his coming up empty seemed to be the right answer to his question. And without turning to face the blonde he began speaking.

"I don't know exactly how much you remember but I'm assuming that you have regained most of the memories from your previous life. Itachi is of the Uchiha clan, one of the most prestigious clans in all of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Until one night nearly seven years ago when Itachi singlehandedly wiped out every single member of Konoha's most powerful clan. Every single member except one, his little brother Sasuke. At first I believed the rumors that claimed Itachi to be the last Uchiha, until three years ago when I met his brother. I don't know why he didn't kill the little squirt when he had the chance, but I know that Itachi never does anything without a reason." Kisame stopped here and continued gulping down his drink in silence, allowing Minato to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

He dropped his glass down when he found that his hands were shaking too much for him to keep a firm hold on it. His stomach was doing a series of summersaults and he could feel the bile rising to his throat. His head was reeling from what he had just heard and he felt as if he was going to be sick. He would have dry gagged right there and then had it not been for his tremendous amount of self-control. His mind kept on repeating the same thing over and over again; _How could he, how could he?_

All those people, all those innocent people dead and gone in one night; done in by one of their own. How could he? Why did he? All those pointless deaths, for what? Mikoto, Fugaku…as unpleasant as the man could be sometimes he was still generally an okay man dedicated to his clan and village. He remembered how bravely he fought during the Kyuubi attack; taking it upon himself organize a unit that faced the chakra demon at the forefront of the battle field, slowing down its advances on the village. He and his lovely wife, Mikoto, who had remained a close family friend in the scandal that surrounded Obito's death…both of them dead and decaying six feet under. Killed by their very own child.

Then as suddenly as the revulsion had come it subsided. Minato straightened up as his mind began to work furiously. It didn't make sense, something didn't quite fit. It all just didn't seem right. How could that brilliant, soft-spoken child have grown up into a cold-blooded mass murderer? As a child Itachi had developed a phobia of blood, the psychological scar dealt him by the Third Great Shinobi War, which almost prevented him from entering the ninja academy in the first place. He remembered Mikoto telling him about how Itachi was getting premature stress lines underneath his eyes as a result of lack of sleep. The child had nightmares about ghosts and zombies of dead relatives chasing him, intent on causing him great bodily harm. True, such a child's mind would be broken, and he could be damaged beyond repair and even to the point that he could become a psychotic killer. However, knowing Fugaku and Mikoto, Minato was willing to bet that they would have never seen their son spiraling into insanity and not done everything in their power to save him. Therefore, the only explanation for Itachi's actions was that he had been manipulated and tricked into massacring his clan. But who could have done such a thing?

_Why do I get the feeling that I know the answer to this question?_

Minato emptied his cup before turning to slap a hand on his companion's shoulder. The Kiri missing-nin turned and eyed him questioningly with his tiny eyes but remained silent.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night and go get some shut eye." He announced stretching for emphasis. Kisame was no fool he knew that the blonde was anything but sleepy. However, since he couldn't come up with a reason not to take the man back to the apartment he rose to his feet and dropped a stack of bills on the counter before turning to follow the spiky-haired man out of the bar. They walked in companionable silence the entire trip often commenting on things they saw along the way and making small talk every now and then.

When the reached the apartment door, Kisame dug out the single, silver key from his deep, pants pockets and opened the door letting the blonde in, bidding him good night as he shut the door behind him before locking it.

At the sound of Kisame's retreating footsteps, Minato pushed away from the door and headed to the guestroom. Although he had lied about feeling sleepy he found that he thought better when lying down alone by himself. He entered the room and shut the door before walking over to the window to crack it open. Normally he would have opened the window as wide as it would go, but seeing as he was in Amegakure he didn't think it was wise to leave the window open in case it started raining again. He inhaled deeply at the lingering smell of rain that wafted in through the small window crack. Although he wasn't particularly fond of the rain, he liked the smell it left behind. It was soothing and refreshing like a breath of fresh air to a stuffy room.

Kicking off his sandals, Minato settled into a comforting position on the bed where he was half lying down and half sitting up. He tucked an arm behind his head as the other hand came to rest on his stomach. Stretching his long legs out on the bed he heaved a sigh of contentment as his mind returned to its train of thought at the bar.

_Who could have manipulated a skilled shinobi like Itachi? From what I have seen so far the man was genius, far beyond his peers in several areas concerning shinobi life…So whoever it was that did had to have been an even bigger genius to have fooled the Uchiha. Meaning that I have my work cut out for me. For some reason I feel the massacre has something to do with the organization…Hmm, maybe if I weasel it out of him he'll come clean about it and even tell me who it was that manipulated him. But who could it be? Who do I know…aw great! I can't really remember that many people from my past. And something tells me that I've met this guy before. _

_I'll have to wait for my memories to come back to me. And hopefully by the time they do it won't be too late. Or I could just ask Itachi to help me jog my memories. So far he and Sasori are the only ones who seem to know much about me from my previous life. And I rather prefer consulting Itachi than that irritable puppet master. I guess I'll just have to wait for him to return…Hmm, but how long will that take._

With hopes of seeing the Uchiha when he rose in the morning, Minato closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

**

* * *

**

Long, slender limbs were sprawled haphazardly on the mattress. Beneath navy blue long-sleeved shirt laid a well-toned torso steadily rising and falling in time with the man's breathing. A mass of spiky blonde hair obscured most of the sleeping man's handsome features. Brilliant blue eyes lay hidden beneath sleepy eyelids, his mouth hung slightly open allowing a small pool of drool to form on the sheets were his head lay.

Itachi sighed wistfully at the sight before him as he leaned his head on the door frame. Although he had originally planned to take a nice long bath to wash away all the filth he had accumulated during his night with the ancient Uchiha, Itachi found himself unable and unwilling to remove himself from his spot at the doorway or even tear his eyes away from the blonde's sleeping form.

_Knowing Kisame he probably took him out drinking…poor guy probably spent the entire night trying to out drink that chronic alcoholic…Anyways this is just as good, who knew he could look so adorable even when he's asleep?_

The blonde stirred in his sleep rousing Itachi from his musings. When the man finally settled down again Itachi decided that it was best to leave. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of the blonde's voice.

"How long has it been?" Minato asked not bothering to open his eyes. Itachi watched the blonde curiously for several moments debating on whether or not the man was awake or merely talking in his sleep. When the blonde stirred again Itachi decided that it was the former and continued to watch the man expectantly. Sure enough the spiky-haired male sat up finally, a contemplative look plastered on his features. As the Uchiha watched the Yondaime stare off into space, apparently deep in thought, he tried to wrap his head around what the man had asked.

"How long has it been since what?" The Sharingan-wielder asked crossing his arms over his chest as he relaxed into a more comfortable position leaning on the doorframe. Deep, blue orbs turned on him holding him in a penetrating gaze as their owner sized him up.

"How long has it been since…my death?" Minato asked, keeping his gaze level with those dull onyx orbs. If the Uchiha was thrown off by this question, he did a very good job of hiding it. His perfect mask of indifference remained in place and intact, however, his eyes adopted a keen sheen to them as he studied the man before him.

Of course Itachi had expected the man to figure out what was going on sooner or later. However, he hadn't anticipated it happening this soon. He was indeed full of surprises. Itachi relaxed his shoulders somewhat as he carefully considered his answer.

"Almost sixteen years now." Itachi replied watching the man carefully for his reaction to this piece of information.

"So Naruto's all grown up now…" the blonde said smiling sadly. Itachi's eyes widened slightly at this but the blonde, whose head was turned away, remained oblivious of this.

"What else do you remember?" the raven-haired Uchiha inquired snapping Minato out of his reverie.

"I had a vision last night," here Minato paused as he recalled the events of his vision. "There was a redhead and a baby and a masked ANBU called Kakashi and they all didn't want me to do something…But I didn't listen; said that I had to. Then I ordered Kakashi to leave with the redhead and I took my son…and …and then I apologized for…and then I died."

The silence that befell the room was thick and uncomfortable. Minato sat up straighter pulling his knees closer and bending his body so that it rested on them. Itachi remained in place watching the man with an unreadable look on his features.

_He's rapidly regaining his memories…this could be very troublesome. If he continues dwelling on his memories of the Kyuubi attack then he could discover Madara's involvement. If he knows that Madara's still alive he'll stop at nothing to stop him. And everything I worked for last night would have been for nothing._

_I can't let him continue at this pace. I have to find a way to repress his memories without his knowledge. And that's easier said than done._

"Who do you remember from your past?" The raven queried.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito." Minato smiled internally at the fleeting look of shock on the Uchiha's face before his poker face slipped back into place. Minato was sure that if he had blinked he would have missed the slip up, and as he sat there watching the raven watch him he was glad that he hadn't. The man was about as easy to read as a blank page. His recent slip up aside, Minato hadn't seen any emotions on the man's face that weren't intentional. He only let people see what he wanted them to; allowing them to interpret his expressions anyhow they pleased. He had built an impregnable fortress around himself; nothing got in and nothing got out.

Regardless, Minato had found a way to slip through the raven's defenses. He intentionally mentioned Obito's name to not only elicit a reaction from the stoic man, but to also see what type of reaction that would be. If Itachi was truly the psychotic mass-murderer everyone believed him to be, then Minato mentioning his late cousin's name would have had little to no effect on him. However, if the Sharingan-wielder responded then that could only mean that he had been right in concluding that the boy had been taken advantage of and was probably too scared to ask anyone for help.

"What are you playing at?" Itachi asked in a menacing low voice as his eyes bled red. Minato watched the transformation somewhat transfixed. He remembered how eyes so very much like those, and yet so different, had bled into those fearsome colors in response to a threat. He smiled sadly at the memory of his friend, Mikoto, who seemed to be watching him suspiciously from across the room. Just as Minato had intended Itachi mistook the smile for a mocking one and instantly went on the defensive.

"I don't know what you mean, Itachi." Minato replied cocking his head sideways.

"You know damn well what I mean!" The Uchiha snapped back.

"All I said was Obito," when he noticed the tiny quiver in the raven's shoulder he added. "What does that name bother you?"

"Yes." Minato was slightly taken aback by this response as he had not expected the Uchiha to answer him at all. However, he quickly recovered and continued the assault.

"How about Fugaku, Mikoto…" he smiled at the reactions each name produced from the younger man. "…and Sasuke. Do those names bother you too?" He taunted and instantly regretted this. At the mention of his younger brother's name Itachi felt something snap within him as the three, black tomoes of his left Sharingan spun furiously into the pinwheel of the Mangekyou.

"Tsukuyomi!" Glaring red eyes met widened blue eyes as the sunny world around them dissolved into the bloody world of the Tsukuyomi. Minato found himself in an eerie world of black and blood-red blinking up at the looming, black moon high above in the blood red sky. A voice echoed in the fearsome world and his eyes widened when he recognized them as the raven's.

_This is his genjutsu._  
"Very good Namikaze-sama, very good." Itachi's voice echoed, apparently after having read his thoughts.

"For the next 72 hours prepare to feel pain like no other." Itachi appeared beside him, dressed in his Akatsuki cloak. The Yondaime could only watch as the Uchiha slammed his open palm to the ground.

"_Summoning jutsu; Flames of Hell!_" On cue dark red flames with a hint of black, burst out of the ground beneath him. The flames licked and engulfed every part of his body and Minato felt his head would explode from the intensity of his agony. His lips parted suddenly, allowing a bloodcurdling scream to escape from the very depths of his soul. Minato's instincts told him to escape the flames but he found that he was frozen in place by some unknown force.

_What kind of genjutsu is this? I can't break it no matter how hard I try._

"Your escape attempts are as pathetic as they are futile." Itachi said an evil smirk marring his beautiful features. "Accept it, you can't beat the Tsukuyomi."

"I refuse to suffer 72 hours of this!" Minato said his voice raised several octaves higher than he would have preferred. He heard the raven chuckle at this.

"As if you have a choice." The Uchiha scoffed. And as much as Minato hated admitting it, he knew that the raven had a point. He was stuck in this genjutsu for good.

And that's how he remained for three whole days, yelling and screeching in pain as those horrid vermillion flames licked at his flesh, consuming him whole with nothing to keep him company but the eerie moon above, and the source of his misery. Finally it was all over and darkness consumed him as he collapsed at the feet of the raven-haired youth who walked away without so much as a backwards glance at the fallen kage.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the very late update. I got sidetracked by a lot of stuff for college. You know how it is, back to school shopping, filing and sending out forms, attending orientations and all that stuff guaranteed to bore you to tears and frustrate you to no end. Yup, all that fun stuff. So hopefully with those out of the way I can update this story pretty quickly. Thanks for being so understanding and patient.**


	9. Hungry Eyes

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Just to clear up any confusion this story takes place a year before the Shippuden story line begins. So Itachi is 20 here and the story started a full year before he faced Sasuke in his final battle. Keep in mind that there will be some time skips like the one after Minato's run-in with the Akatsuki. Hopefully whenever they occur I'll be able to let you know in the story. As usual comments, criticisms and questions are welcome. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

Hungry Eyes

* * *

Orochimaru was watching the Uchiha from a safe distance, safe being about six hundred yards from where the raven stood. The child's skill was rapidly improving and Orochimaru knew that it wouldn't be long until he could finally fulfill his life's purpose and acquire the Sharingan. Just the thought of it made him moisten his lips in anticipation. His eyes stared hungrily at the lithe, sweat-soaked body moving gracefully through a series of taijutsu moves. Even now sweating and covered in dirt and other forest filth the Snake Sannin found the raven completely irresistible. At the cost of his sanity he had held himself back all these years from pouncing on the fledgling Uchiha and ravaging him.

Of course he desired his powers and valuable ocular keke genkai, however, Orochimaru was becoming vaguely aware of his _other_ desires that surfaced whenever the boy was near. As a man he had submitted to his sexual urgings long ago. On missions he had turned to whores and prostitutes to satisfy his fleshly needs. Although he had considered himself fully heterosexual, one incident many years ago had alerted him of his _other _preferences. Returning to Konoha from a lengthy and arduous mission, the Snake Sannin had passed through a small non-shinobi village torn apart by crime and poverty.

He was in no mood at the time for sex so he ignored the catcalls and grabbing hands of the many whores lining the streets. Despite his obvious show of disinterest, the low lives continued their pestering and Orochimaru felt his patience running out. By the time he was almost out of the village he was at his rope's end and had already made up his mind to flay the next person who laid hands on him. Almost as soon as he had reached his decision a pair of weak hands grabbed him at the hem of his robes causing the Snake Sannin to halt in his tracks. He had been mentally selecting the most painful way to slay the filthy mongrel who dared lay hands on him when he heard a weak gasp from the child clutching to him desperately.

Orochimaru gasped in shock at the beautiful child at his feet. He was young, no older than thirteen with a mass of glorious raven locks that framed a delicate face with girly features. His large, light blue eyes had stunned the Snake Sannin into silence convincing him further that he was under a very powerful genjutsu. The child lay in a puddle of filth and what smelt like human feces, his lithe body covered in the grime that surrounded him. It was then that Orochimaru noticed that save for a flimsy cloth at the boy's waist, the child was completely naked.

"_**Please sir do you have some change to spare for an orphan?" **_The beautiful angel had asked gazing up at him pleadingly. From the child's emaciated form and weak voice the Snake Sannin could tell that he was knocking at death's door either due to starvation or some heinous disease.

"_**You don't deserve spare change." **_Orochimaru had said before surprising the child by picking him up. He remembered reveling in the child's close proximity as he wrapped skinny arms around his neck. Orochimaru had carried the child to the next town where he got a hotel room with the boy. He fed and cleaned the child up and treated him of his many wounds and injuries, obviously from the brutal beatings that came with being a beggar. One night Orochimaru returned back from sending a message to his former sensei making up a story to explain his delay in returning. He remembered locking the door behind him and turning to see the most glorious sight his eyes had ever witnessed.

There standing across the room from him was his beautiful fallen angel as bare as the day he was born. The bathroom door behind him was open allowing the steam from his bath to come wafting into the room. The steam coupled with the room's lighting made the child appear more ethereal than human. His eyes traveled the length of the child's beautiful body devouring the sight of long slender limbs, a tight stomach, a slim waist, and a member a child his age could be proud of hungrily and without shame. No matter how long he stood staring he could not get his fill of the boy and so he continued just as he was doing now to the Uchiha.

The raven-haired angel smiled at him seductively before asking, _**"Do you like what you see?"**_

Orochimaru had been too breathless to come up with a coherent answer right then and there so he settled for nodding instead. The child laughed before slinking over to him stopping mere meters away from him. Orochimaru felt his arousal twitch with desire when the child reached up to touch his pale face.

"_**If you like it so much then you can have me." **_Without pausing to wrap his head around what had just been said Orochimaru reached out and closed the distance between them melding their bodies together as he claimed the angel in a smoldering kiss. He had taken the child right there and then on the floor reveling in the feel of him on, under, inside, beside, in front, behind and around him. They had spent the night together entwined in the heat of passion. And when the sun rose the next day, the angel made a request the Snake Sannin could not deny him.

"_**They say that bliss is short-lived," **_the angel paused and ran his angelic hands through Orochimaru's long hair. _**"Now that I know what bliss is, I want you to kill me before it is taken from me."**_

Without a word of protest or a single argument the Legendary Konoha Nin bent to the will of a mere child and killed him where he lay with one swift and painless move. He remembered dressing and leaving the room, not bothering to hide the body or cover up the child's nakedness. He never returned to the town where he had picked the child up off the streets and he never dwelled long on thoughts of the boy. Pretty soon he forgot about the child-angel enough to pretend that it had all been a dream. However, dream or not the deed was done. And ever since that day Orochimaru could no longer be pleasured by the opposite sex.

Watching the raven-haired Uchiha Orochimaru couldn't help thinking that he was that child's incarnate. They were very similar in both appearance and disposition. Before the massacre and Itachi's subsequent defection Sasuke had been bright, playful, loving, kind and angelic in every sense of the word. Now he was more demonic than angelic as he gave himself up to the rage that had been eating up inside him since his clan's demise. No matter his nature the Snake Sannin was absolutely smitten by him.

As he felt his arousal harden between his legs, Orochimaru acknowledged the signs of his body's weakness and decided to leave before he completely lost control of himself. As he went through the hand signs of the transportation jutsu Orochimaru licked his lips one last time.

"_Soon Sasuke, very soon you shall be mine." _With that he disappeared along with all traces of his ever being there.

High above the ground a raven flew in the sky watching as the snake slithered back into its hole away from the brightness of the surface, dark intentions in its mind. With one last look at its human incarnate resting in the clearing below, the raven took off towards the horizon, intent on returning to its master.

Sasuke looked up from where he lay on the ground watching the eerie bird flying above. For some reason the sight of those birds made him uneasy and had it not been for his exhaustion he would have aimed a lethal lightening jutsu at it. Understandably the reason for his discomfort around the bird was the same as the reason for his comfort around it years ago. When he was still a young, innocent, and naïve child he had noticed his precious aniki's fondness for the bird. And had understandably come to associate it with him. He found that whenever the bird was around Itachi was always nearby. He remembered something his nii-san had told him to comfort him one day when Sasuke had refused to let him leave for a lengthy mission.

"_**You see that Sasuke." **_The bane of his existence had said softly, pointing out a flying figure in the sky. Sasuke had recognized it instantly but chose to bury his head in his brother's chest instead of answering his prompt. Knowing that his brother had seen the raven in the sky, Itachi continued.

"_**Whenever you see that bird in the sky know that I am always there in spirit watching over you."**_

Sasuke scoffed closing his eyes as he fell into a light doze. "As if."

**

* * *

**

Itachi found himself doing a lot of watching lately. Then again what had he expected? Going in he had known that watching the Yondaime wouldn't be a picnic, but nothing could have prepared him for this. It had been two months since their little confrontation in the guestroom and the spiky-haired male was doing everything in his power to make the Uchiha's life a living hell. Thinking back on the past few days all Itachi could think of was that if this was deliberate, which he was willing to bet his life on, then mission accomplished.

At first he believed that he could handle the man on his own; after all, all it took was a little force to bend any man into submission. But the man had taken everything he had thrown at him and then some, even withstanding the Tsukuyomi at its full wrath. He remembered how shocked and enraged he had been when the man had started small talk while being devoured by the dark, unearthly beings he had conjured up as a form of torture. To his credit the Tsukuyomi managed to exhaust the man mentally, however, it had long lost the ability to break the man's spirit. And what use was exhausting the man if he couldn't even break his resolve. So he had stopped using the straining ocular jutsu on the blonde and began devising other ways to force the blonde into submission.

He had decided to play the man's game and prey on him mentally. But the man had read his intentions and managed to turn it around on him. Whenever he tried to bring up his deceased students and lover the blonde always brought up his mother and little brother, which sent the Uchiha fleeing as far away from him as his legs could take him. Seeing as he had more pent up guilt and hidden agendas than the blonde, he was at a higher risk of letting something slip out that could damage all that he had worked so hard for. In the end the mind games proved pointlessly stressing and the raven discontinued using it.

He hadn't even bothered with physical torture for two reasons; firstly, if anyone could withstand his Tsukuyomi, even going so far as putting it to shame, then they were well beyond physical torture for they had survived the epitome of pain. Secondly, as a former Leaf ANBU Itachi knew all too well the gruesome exercises they went through in the name of training. In the Initiation process they went through four stages; although they were led to believe that they would only be facing three just like in the Chunnin exams. The fourth stage decided whether or not you made ANBU and it was the reason Itachi had sworn to keep Sasuke out of that cursed organization. The contestants were put through ten grueling torturous stages made up to look like they had been captured by enemy forces and would surely die unless they gave up vital information they had been given in the previous stages. Those who made it through the first six stages received automatic admission into ANBU ranks, and usually that was the limit of most people's pain tolerance. Six was the norm, eight was beyond exceptional and ten was flat out impossible. In history only three people had made it all the way; Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Minato Namikaze—the first person to have ever accomplished that feat. All had been willing to die in order to ensure that the people of Konoha slept safely that night. Itachi had taken the pain he experienced in those ten stages, intensified it and poured it into his Tsukuyomi. For three grueling days he had suffered the most inhumane and unimaginable physical pain known to man. And so likewise his prey would suffer his wrath for three miserable days.

For this reason, Itachi had accepted defeat and settled instead for watching the blonde kage with both eyes. The Yondaime, strangely enough, didn't seem to mind the raven's constant surveillance. Much to his annoyance, Itachi realized that the man seemed to be enjoying the attention being given him. But what else could he do, with the man's memories rapidly returning to him he couldn't risk the Yondaime leaving his sight. By now the man could remember his entire tenure as an ANBU, his Chunnin and Jonin years and bits and pieces of his Genin days.

Itachi had noticed a disturbing trend in the things the blonde remembered. He could remember his entire adulthood now but most of his childhood still remained fuzzy to him. On top of that he could remember the names of everyone he had ever met in his later life except for that of his red-haired lover Kushina Uzumaki. His Akatsuki duties had kept him from investigating the cause of this for some time; however he was determined to get to the bottom of this. Especially now that he would be leaving Amegakure for the first time since his last mission almost a month ago.

Pein had finally granted Kisame that leave he had been pestering him for and the Kiri missing-nin had only lingered long enough to take the blonde out for another night of partying drinking before bidding his partner good bye. In order to accommodate his partner's absence, the Akatsuki leader had taken Itachi off the active duty roster allowing him to spend enough time watching his prisoner. Had it not been for the specific skill set, which he possessed, the mission required Itachi was sure that Pein would never have sent him out on this solo mission.

Refusing to leave the blonde behind unsupervised, the Sharingan-wielder had forced him to tag along much to said blonde's delight. He hadn't even bothered with chakra-suppressing restraints or similar seals for he knew that the man before him had a sealing prowess rivaled only by the late Sandaime Hokage. As they traveled, flying through trees at top speed, Itachi turned to watch the man they called the Greatest of the Hokages. He had expected the man to live up to his moniker and leave him behind to eat his dust. However, the Yondaime chose to travel beside him as opposed to in front of him. It was either because he distrusted him so much, or because he wanted someone to talk to during the trip. Personally, Itachi had a faint feeling it was a mixture of the two.

"It's so good to be leaving that place after all this time." Minato said starting small talk. Itachi gave him a noncommittal grunt in response and said nothing. To his delight he saw the blonde narrow his eyes at him before turning to face the path of tree branches ahead. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched the Yondaime from the corner of his eye.

It was easy to assume and make up a lot of things about people held in high esteem by the multitude. And for that reason Itachi had always made a point of not relying on any information about someone's personality which he read or heard about. No matter how objective a writer or historian tried to be there was always that small room for misinterpretation and bias when chronicling a historic figure's life. For example he had read somewhere that although Madara Uchiha disapproved of the way Konoha was being run by his long-time rival, he still maintained some sort of loyalty to the village he had helped found. On the contrary, as anyone who ever spent two minutes in that man's presence can tell, Madara held no such attachments or sentiments for the village that had rejected him as leader.

Thus, he always made a point of acquiring such information either directly from the person or from someone amongst the subject's inner circle. And Namikaze Minato had been no different. He had turned to the Yondaime's only surviving student to get an idea on the man behind the legend and found that the more he heard about him the deeper his admiration grew.

According to Kakashi Hatake, a fellow ANBU at the time, his sensei was a quiet, tolerant, patient, and compassionate man. However, he was somewhat distant from people in general particularly the people of Konoha. He put up a show of being charming and jovial when he was quite the opposite. Although he loved his privacy he loved pleasing people even more and so he accepted the fate his life of servitude as a shinobi brought him. Finding the Yondaime's distant behavior weird and unusual, Itachi had investigated the matter further and what he had discovered rocked him to his core.

When The Yellow Flash became hokage all traces of a man named Raiden Hikaru disappeared. Including the man himself. Itachi found it strange that the Hokage had taken interest in an unknown shinobi until he discovered the connection between the two men. His mother Amaya Namikaze, the daughter of a wealthy minor lord in Fire Country capital had been kidnapped by a terrorist nicknamed Dark Blue. Four years later Amaya had turned up dazed and pregnant at the gates of Konoha; she had been abandoned by her captor who she had gotten married to sometime during her disappearance.

When her father refused to accept his bastard grandchild into his home, Amaya refused to leave her child in an orphanage and remained in Konoha against the lord's wishes. As it turns out Minato was a spitting image of his father who was a member of a clan that had betrayed the village and fled with several scrolls containing all sorts of valuable jutsus. And so he faced the stigma of being the fruit of a traitor's loins, a constant reminder of the man's treachery, which led him to retreat into himself. Like his son Naruto, he was a forced loner until his lover Kushina had arrived from the destroyed Whirlpool village and brought happiness into his life.

Against his mother's wishes he had changed his last name and adopted hers instead, leading to their estrangement until her death a year before his own demise. Kakashi had told him that only three things had ever brought the Yondaime to tears; Obito's death, Rin's death and his mother's death. And looking back on it Itachi could see why the blonde couldn't quite recall his childhood.

He activated his Sharingan and turned to examine the humming man beside him. Sure enough when he examined the man's memories he saw a small gap in the mass and instantly knew what the man had done. At first he had suspected that Orochimaru had sealed those memories securely in his mind. However, he now knew that it was the Yondaime, not the Snake Sannin who had tampered with his memories. He had eradicated all of the inescapable pain and humiliation that was his childhood. And rather than replacing it with something else he had left it blank probably because he didn't know what to put in its place.

"Are we there yet?" Minato asked a mischievous smile on his face.

"Almost." Came Itachi's reply as he focused on mentally preparing for what awaited them.

"Where _are_ we even headed anyways?" Minato asked for the umpteenth time that day. And for the umpteenth time Itachi ignored him.

"Boy, aren't we chatty today." The blonde said sarcastically as they continued on.

**

* * *

**

Itachi liked to watch him sleep. Although he was in his most alert state when he slept, he was also at his most peaceful then. He knew that the blonde was a light sleeper and he also knew that there was a very good chance that the man knew he was being watched while he slept, but Itachi didn't care if he got caught or not. He didn't care as long as the man continued feigning sleep, because then his keen blue eyes would be closed and he couldn't see the need and possessiveness that took hold of him in those moments.

_Mine, mine, mine! _The mantra was the only coherent thought he could form when his eyes fell on the man's sleeping form. He was his prize; he had subdued him and purchased him from Madara. And although it had been a steep price to pay it was all worth it. The man was a legend, his own idol and he being in his very presence was as intoxicating as it was surreal.

Whenever the man yawned or showed any outward signs of drowsiness, Itachi was always glad because it meant hours of shamelessly ogling the beautiful enigma before him unseen. He now knew how Madara felt, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out why that old relic desired a broken man like him above all others. He had thought that he too would one day pounce on the former Hokage; unable to contain his desire, and claim him like his ancestor had him. But to his surprise just watching the man proved to be all the satisfaction he needed. And so he continued.

He heard the blonde exhale and knew that the Yondaime was now feigning sleep but he pushed that away to the back of his mind and continued. He knew that the blonde man welcomed the attention he gave him and who was he to deny him what he wanted. As long as they were both comfortable Itachi saw no reason to stop. Besides watching the Yondaime provided enough distraction from the pain eating away at him on the inside.

Although Itachi preferred camping in the outdoors, as it was cheaper and a lot more effective, they were currently lodged at an inn in the heart of a commercial non-shinobi town. Their location was more for convenience than it was for comfort. For he had hidden a special seal beneath all the protective seals he had placed around the room for security. This seal was the last line of security in keeping the blonde confined to his room. Now that the man had most of his memories back he was a bigger flight risk than before. Knowing the man's ungodly speed Itachi had formulated a seal that always checked a confined space for the man's presence.

It was the same seal that kept the blonde in his apartment back in Amegakure. It not only detected the man's chakra but it also detected the quantity and quality of it to know it he used a shadow clone to trick the seal. Furthermore, it detected his temperature, the radiation of body heat from him, his weight, breathing rate, and all other vital signs that could tell if he was still in the room or not. It was a design of Itachi's own making and he was absolutely proud of it for he knew the Yondaime hadn't yet figured a way to deceive it. The reason why Itachi knew that the Yondaime hadn't broken past the seal was because if he ever managed to get through the other security seals, they would activate the seal beneath and like a stack of dominoes they would all be activated until the last one was triggered causing whatever building they were in to be blown sky-high. It was for this reason that they had taken up lodging in the most populous part of town. It was foolproof and ingenious and that was all you needed to outsmart a fellow prodigy.

The raven continued his silent vigil until the early hours of dawn when he finally rose from his post and left the room, not bothering to lock the door behind him. Minato finally allowed his eyes to flutter open as he snuggled closer to the pillow at his head. He turned in his bed and casted a doleful look at the empty bed beside his. They had gotten a room with two beds for appearances sake and the Uchiha had not even laid down in his. Minato had noticed the raven's refusal to sleep around him ever since they had first met in that cave and it bothered him somewhat. He knew that the Sharingan-wielder was sick and he thought that for that reason the raven didn't trust him enough to fall asleep around him. The Uchiha's lack of sleep, among other things, worried him to no end. But whenever he brought up how frail and weak he looked the Uchiha lied that it was in order to fool his enemies. Something within Minato ached at the knowledge that he was the indirect cause of Itachi's misery. Although he tried not to be that much trouble he just couldn't help himself, especially when the Uchiha kept challenging him the way he did.

He felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep again but forced them open. Sitting up in bed he turned to glare at nothing in particular. The tailing jutsu he had placed on the Uchiha didn't work beyond a certain range and Minato could feel the raven moving further and further away. It wouldn't be long before he would be out of reach and Minato just couldn't let that happen. He knew that the younger man was out here on Akatsuki business, he was wearing that intimidating cloak of his over his normal clothes. And whatever it was it had to be so important that the leader would allow him to work solo as opposed to waiting for Kisame to return from his leave. He had a gut feeling that if he didn't intervene now things would get ugly for Konoha.

Although he didn't know what exactly the Uchiha was up to he knew that he would lead him right to it. With all this hanging in the balance Minato felt a sense of urgency heightened by his current predicament. That cursed last seal he had nicknamed the Gate to Freedom. The fate of the entire world depended on him outsmarting the Uchiha's seal. And he had only ten minutes to spare.

"He sure does know how to create a challenge." Minato said to himself a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll be updating this story pretty soon. Oh and expect a fight scene in the next chapter. **


	10. Taming the Raven

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter.**

**(Munching and smiling contentedly) Thanks so much YuNa for the well-deserved cookies. I look forward to the others I expect to receive for my work in the future. (Slightly bratty tone) And I want 'em to keep coming you hear me? But really thanks for the cookies I love you! Way to butter me up. **

**Udene you now have a very special place in my heart as an avid reader and dedicated reviewer. I'm glad that you are following this story closely and are as thrilled to be reading it as I am to be writing it.**

**And as for you Ambria27 I absolutely ADORE you for your review. Wow, thank you so very much for making my day. Now that's someone who can really write a review. And FYI, I love long reviews so keep 'em coming. (Wink. Wink). **

**I feel that I should comment on something I borrowed from another fanfic. I've forgotten which fanfic it was but I remembered reading about how Karin referred to Sasuke as Sasu-cakes somewhere. So just letting you guys know I didn't come up with that. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter Nine**

Taming the Raven

* * *

Minato's blue eyes adopted an amused glint when they caught sight of the unlocked door. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the Uchiha's brassiness.

"Cocky little brat." His voice was empty of any venom or ill-will towards the younger man. He couldn't fault the boy for his over-confidence; he was an Uchiha after all, and on top of that he had managed to create an airtight seal that even he hadn't found a way out of yet.

Hopefully that would change very shortly. Minato got off the bed and turned to pace the room. In less than ten minutes Itachi would be beyond his tracking jutsu's range and he was still here trying to figure out an escape plan. From where he stood, he could see the crowded busy streets below. Something clenched in his stomach at the thought of how any mistake on his part could cost them their very lives. He knew what would happen if he tried to escape the room without first breaking the seal. Although he knew that he could very easily escape the jutsu's blast radius, he knew that innocent civilians would be killed in the explosion and several others wounded either from the impact of the explosion or the flying debris in the air.

The Uchiha knew he was a hero at heart and was taking advantage of it. Even though he could use his speed to evacuate most of the civilians in the area, there were still those left behind to pay for his mistake. And to Minato even one death for his sake was completely and utterly unacceptable. As a shinobi he had learned that collateral damage was as inevitable as it was emotionally draining. Everyday many people, himself included, managed to find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. So who was he to make them suffer unjustly for their small crime? He had to find a way that would not endanger anyone else. And he had only eight and a half minutes to do so.

Minato turned to glare at the accursed seal placed high on the wall to his right. It was hidden by a clever concealment jutsu and although Minato couldn't see it he knew that it was there and it was the one he was looking for. It looked like any other protective seal and Minato would have easily been misled by it had it not been for the fact that he was feeling a faint chakra pulse emanating from it to his direction. He smiled knowing what the chakra pulse meant; it was checking his vitals to see if he was real and not a shadow clone.

_It's airtight alright. Jiraiya-sensei used to say that every advantage comes with a disadvantage. But I can't seem to find any with this jutsu. Think Namikaze think. Knowing Itachi it's gotta be hiding in plain sight, mocking me at this very moment. Look underneath the underneath. _

_Only 6 minutes left. I really don't have time for this. And as it is Itachi's already picking up the pace. If he's on the hunt he's already spotted his prey. This will be over very soon and I have to get there NOW!_

_Hmm, I wonder._

He brought his hands together and formed the seal for the Shadow Clone jutsu. He cocked his head to the side slightly, waiting for a reaction from the seal. The seal remained as it was, emitting its steady rhythm of chakra pulses unperturbed by the Shadow clone beside him. Minato switched his primary point-of-view to the Shadow Clone's and tried to detect any chakra pulses moving his way. He smiled at the realization that there were none.

Itachi had focused so much on keeping him in the room but had forgotten one of the most basic shinobi principles. To his credit he had considered him using Shadow Clones as a replacement, like most shinobi tended to do, however, he hadn't foreseen him using a Shadow clone as a front runner. Shadow clones were merely conjured objects resembling their master's appearance physically. However, other than that they were like any other jutsu; manipulated by chakra to do their master's bidding without taking on any natural characteristics. He remembered observing this during a training session with his lover.

The red-head had produced shadow clones to distract him, and he had only decided to play along in order to brush up on his taijutsu moves. He remembered getting close to one and noticing that although the clone was panting he couldn't feel any breath escaping it. He moved on to another clone to confirm this and repeated this for the remaining clones when he got close enough to them. Although they mimicked human behavior and reaction they were anything but human. Meaning that they didn't need oxygen, food or any of the other necessities to survive. The only thing they needed to survive was chakra. Which he was more than willing to supply.

Because the seal also detects chakra he knew that it would give him away if he somehow managed to outwit the seal. However, it wasn't anything an exceptionally good chakra cloaking jutsu couldn't handle. His immense chakra reserve coupled with his chakra conservation skills meant that he could do a lot with very little. And that would be more than enough for him to sabotage whatever mission the Uchiha had been given.

He focused a little chakra to the shadow clone before concealing it with a chakra-suppressing jutsu of his own design. Then very casually he walked the clone over to the door, turned the knob and watched the clone disappear into the corridor. As he traveled down the corridor in the clone's body, Minato couldn't help smirking at the Uchiha's cockiness at not locking the door. At least then he could have had some flimsy excuse of a last defense to keep his prisoner from freedom. Oh well, it did take a genius to outsmart a genius. But for how long?

As soon as he was sure that no civilian passersby were watching him, Minato ducked into any alley. He focused his chakra and activated the tracking seal he had placed on the Uchiha. He felt the familiar tug and succumbed to it and was instantly teleported to his destination at the speed of lightening.

**

* * *

**

Itachi had lost valuable time and he knew it. He had discovered the tracking jutsu placed on him by the blonde and had just managed to shake it off completely. He smiled at the man's gall to have placed such a jutsu on him in the first place and smirked at the fact that the man would have been unable to teleport to his location due to the clever seal on the hotel room.

That had been a little over four minutes ago and as Itachi found himself nearing his location, he felt the smile fall from his lips. It was replaced by a tense look as he felt the beginnings of his tension and anxiety building up anew.

He remembered the grave aura the Amekage exuded when he had relayed his mission objective to him yesterday.

"_**I know that we agreed to begin the hunt for the tailed beasts next year," **_here he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the Uchiha. _**"However, it has recently come to my attention that Yagura, the jinchurikii for the sanbi bijuu, is no more. Fortunately, the beast still lives and is currently wandering the wild without a host. My sources have spotted it lurking somewhere in the former Hidden Whirlpool village. I believe that you can understand my desperation to take advantage of this rare opportunity by securing it for the organization. Your mission is to go to the location of the former Hidden Whirlpool village and secure the beast." **_

Shortly after Itachi had been dismissed and had returned back to his apartment to prepare for the mission. And so here he was now.

An eerie fog hung in the air like an ethereal veil shielding curious eyes from the dark deeds of the wandering dead. Itachi could feel the unnatural chilly air blow right through the material of his Akatsuki cloak, leaving a violent coughing fit in its wake. When the coughing finally subsided, Itachi focused his blazing Sharingan at the surrounding wasteland before him.

Hidden Whirlpool had once been a powerful nation on the northern border of Fire Country. Its close proximity and strong cultural and trading ties with Fire Country had created an uncanny alliance between the two nations. Until, its mysterious destruction, it had been a force to be reckoned with. A force so powerful that it was considered by some as the Sixth Great Shinobi Nation. Its close proximity to water meant that it was subject to chilly weather on an almost year-round basis. Knowing this Itachi had taken steps to keep the chill out; however, he was now certain that his efforts to prevent another bout of the flu had been in vain.

The once great nation now stood in ruins; open and vulnerable to thieves, plunderers and other raiders of such sites. Itachi felt yet another shudder run down his spine as he felt the first surge of chakra he had felt in miles. The decimated village lay a good six miles away from the commercial town where he had left the blonde. Although he had left very early in the morning his sickness had progressed to the point that it hindered him from traveling as fast as he would have liked. So he was only now arriving at the village sometime around ten in the morning.

The chakra surge he had felt had been faint yet very distinct. There was no mistaking the ferocity or malice of that chakra signature. And he knew that his prey was near. He picked up the pace while trying his best to pinpoint the exact location of the malignant chakra.

When he felt the chakra signature in the air to his right, Itachi turned and walked in that direction. His five senses were alert as they tried to detect any dangers before they could cause him bodily harm. He was fading and so he knew that this mission would take a lot out of him. Too much in his opinion. But if doing this meant that he didn't have to kill a live jinchurikii so be it. Capturing this beast would mean that he had met his quota of one bijuu meaning that he wouldn't have to capture anymore beasts. The mission's successful completion would mean minimal work for the organization; apart from helping Kisame track and capture his bijuu, which knowing the Kiri missing-nin wouldn't be hard, and the sealing of the chakra demons, Itachi was free of all strenuous Akatsuki duties. Which was comforting indeed seeing as it meant more time to prepare for his final battle with his estranged little brother. This single comfort was the only thing that Itachi found himself looking forward to.

The fog thickened when he reached the Akira River running through the very center of Whirlpool country. He followed the river until it came to an end at a waterfall-fed stream. The chakra signature was a lot stronger here and so he knew that he had finally found his prey. The Sanbi was undoubtedly hiding from human presence, and in Itachi's honest opinion he couldn't think of a better place to do that than the former Whirlpool Nation. A full year after its destruction, the village had been home to criminal gangs and as such was at the mercy of all types of scum and lowlife imaginable. However, pretty soon mysterious disappearances led to rumors of the place being haunted by its dead citizens. This in turn led to the place becoming the ghost town that it was. No one knew exactly how an entire nation had been wiped out in one single night; no one was accepting responsibility for the act and no one was pointing fingers. So it just fell in the middle. However, all the other shinobi nations still lived in fear somewhat at the thought that whatever had destroyed the village could very well do the same to them.

Itachi had only come here once before and had vowed to never return, but here he was again walking through the destroyed village searching. Although he would never admit it the place still crept him out somewhat and he found himself wanting to get the mission over with already. Without pausing Itachi began walking on the eerily calm surface of the stream. He smiled at the Sanbi's attempts at warding off any suspicion by calming the stream; tailed beasts without host were truly unintelligent beings. That was exactly why such a powerful thing should never be left alone to its own devices.

When he reached the middle of the stream, he got out the large capacity storage scroll Pein had given him. He performed the necessary hands seals required to activate the seal on the scroll. The water around him slowly but surely began to churn violently until it resembled a storm at sea. He felt the malevolent chakra spike dangerous in his direction and felt the attack before he even saw it coming. He jumped out of the way in time to avoid a violent water jet aimed at him from somewhere beneath the surface of the stream.

_First I'll pinpoint its exact location and then I'll draw it out with the seal. When it comes out I'll subdue it before sealing it within the scroll._

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he felt a stabbing pain in his side from the strain the little scuttle was putting on his body. He knew that unless he put an end to this quickly it would mean the end for him. And so he activated the seal again and felt the very surface of the water at his feet quake from the force of yet another violent chakra pulse aimed at him. The Sanbi didn't wish to be disturbed and was trying to get rid of him without having to come to the surface. However, that just wouldn't do.

Itachi performed another series of hand seals and focused his chakra for his jutsu.

"Water style; Great Water Vortex Jutsu!" He cried sending a surge of his own chakra into the water at his feet. Picking up the scroll, he jumped to escape the turbulence of the spinning water as it took the form of a vortex.

The vortex twisted and turned violently forming a gap in the water as it drilled deeper and deeper towards its prey. From his safe place atop a rock by the shore, Itachi caught a glimpse of the great chakra demon at the very bottom of the stream scuttling out of the vortex's way. He smirked internally at this before going through another series of hand seals.

"Water style; Greater Water Vortex jutsu." On cue the rapidly spinning vortex grew in size and ferocity. Water was flying everywhere, spinning furiously towards the very bottom of the stream. A large gap was once again created in the water, this time giving Itachi a perfect view of the squirming beast below.

"Fire Style; Great Fire Dragon jutsu!"A giant dragon-shaped fire jutsu exploded before plummeting into the hole and towards the Sanbi. The flames impacted the chakra demon's flesh making it howl in pain as it began trashing around in its makeshift prison.

"Water Style; Great Water Prison jutsu." The vortex gave out and the churning waves of water collapsed back in place. As soon as the water settled again it began churning again, only this time it adopted the shape of a large ball surrounding the Sanbi, thus effectively caging it. The creature roared and screeched in anger and fury but the raven relented and activated his Mangekyou.

With the Sanbi restrained somewhat, Itachi decided to seize the opportunity to deal it one last crippling blow. By placing the chakra demon under a genjutsu Itachi was sure that while the creature was subdued he would be able to seal it in the storage scroll.

"_Tsukuyomi!"_ He cried when his vermillion orbs met the angry demon's eyes. Immediately the beast calmed down and submitted to the jutsu prompting Itachi to release the water prison restraining it.

Much to his displeasure the Sanbi's massive body collapsed into the stream showering him with enough water to drown him. He recovered quickly from the spray and scrambled to maintain his hold on the genjutsu. A flash of yellow caught his eye and he turned to see what it was. But whatever it was had disappeared a split-second before his eyes could focus on it. He dismissed it as a trick of the light and turned back to face the Sanbi.

What he saw made his heart clench dangerously in his ribcage. The force of his near heart attack prompted a violent coughing fit which couldn't have happened at a worse time. For some reason the Sanbi had managed to break his Tsukuyomi and was on the rampage; all three tails trashing madly behind it. A surge of violent chakra hit him repelling him back several feet from where he started, and the raven could feel the demon's bloodlust in the very air around him. Its lone eye was focused on his composed form and for a few moments, that seemed to drag on forever, they held eye contact like this; both daring the other to flinch. The tailed beast gave out first; however, it wasn't out of being intimidated but it was in order to prepare its next attack. An immense Menacing Ball began taking shape at the Sanbi's opened mouth. The mere force around the Menacing Ball was enough to make the water around them start churning violently again. And Itachi knew that if he were ever hit by that thing he would not survive.

The raven turned tail and retreated as far away as he could from the enraged demon. He closed his right eye as he prepared to make his next move. Behind him he could hear the thunderous roars of the rampaging chakra-demon, could feel the Menacing Ball's force field growing with each passing second. It was enough to reduce any man to tears, but Itachi was an Uchiha; and as such he was far beyond tears and cowardice. He turned and landed gracefully on a cliff several feet away from the Sanbi. By now he could see that the Menacing ball had increased significantly in size and he felt a lump building in his throat.

However, all his efforts had finally paid off as he concluded his preparations. He opened his bleeding right eye and focused it on the charging beast's jutsu.

"_Amaterasu!" _At his command ethereal black flames shot out of his eye charging at the Menacing Ball moving rapidly towards him. Itachi watched unfazed at the Menacing Ball consumed the black flames. Sure enough the Sanbi's attack started reducing rapidly as it was eaten up from the inside by the deadly, spiritual flames.

He smirked openly at the Sanbi's shock at its jutsu's failure before scrambling to create another ferocious ball of raw chakra. Itachi focused his eyes again, but this time he concentrated on the beast itself. It would take a long time for it to build up another menacing ball, and while it was doing that Itachi had every intention of giving it a taste of Amaterasu's flames. And so he threw his head back, arms clapped firmly together, as he screamed his command unleashing the flames.

"_Amaterasu!" _He watched as those evil black flames flew towards its prey at a velocity unmatched by any ordinary fireball. This was the end of the skirmish and although he knew that the chakra demon was unintelligent he knew that it could sense it as well. The beast hastened its preparations of its jutsu, hoping to use it to counter the approaching black flames. However, Itachi knew that the Menacing Ball would not reach completion fast enough to spare the Sanbi the excruciating agony of being consumed whole by the deadly, scorching flames. So he crossed his arms and waited patiently for the jutsu to run its course.

However, something happened at that very moment that neither Itachi nor the Sanbi had expected. A mere foot away from its target, the black flames came to a complete standstill in mid-air. The black tongues of the fire stopped moving altogether and it remained frozen in place. Then something else happened that rocked Itachi to his very core. For the first time in the history of his using the jutsu, the flames of Amaterasu completely vanished without his commanding them. The raven's scarlet eyes widened in a rare show of shock and disbelief as his mouth hung slightly open. Even the tailed beast that had been mere moments away from unimaginable agony looked as shocked and as baffled as he was.

Then he sensed it, another presence several feet west from him. What really struck him about this presence was the fact that it was very familiar. Familiar because he had spent almost every waking moment in its company, and had only just left it behind this morning. Yes, without seeing the tall spiky-haired man Itachi knew that he was around and that he was responsible for his current predicament.

The raven cursed him in his heart for his meddling. As he turned to once again face an enraged beast.

_How did he manage to escape from the hotel? And what the hell is he doing here? So it was he who sent a surge of chakra to the Sanbi helping it break my Tsukuyomi. That jutsu, Madara told me about it. It's his Space-Time Barrier Jutsu. But why would he do that; is he trying to get me killed? Probably so. I have to fall back before…_

Itachi ducked out of the way in time to avoid a violent wave of chakra manipulated water aimed at him by the Sanbi. He scrambled to get out of the way of several more before being thrown off by a particularly powerful wave, sending him crashing to the moist forest floor. The impact of his fall knocked the breath right out of him and he recoiled as intense spasms of pain overwhelmed him.

The feeling of the hair at the back of his head standing up alerted him of the chakra-demon's approaching attack. He opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut tightly in pain, and came face to face with the rapidly approaching Menacing Ball. Survival instincts kicking in, Itachi was already midway through the teleportation seal when he realized what he was doing.

A flash of yellow was the only warning of the Yondaime's approach before Itachi found himself looking up at the man standing between him and the Sanbi's wrath. Without any warning, the Yondaime released a surge of chakra, freezing the Menacing Ball in place just like he had the raven's Amaterasu. He performed a quick series of hand signs causing the ball to vanish before reappearing right in front of the stunned chakra demon several yards away.

Despite the large distance between them and the Sanbi both shinobi knew that in order to completely escape the jutsu's blast radius they would need to put a lot more distance between themselves and the Menacing Ball. In one fluid motion Minato bent down and picked the frail Uchiha from where he lay behind him. Clinging protectively to the raven, Minato spun on one foot before taking off towards the forest at an inhumane speed.

The last thing the Uchiha saw before his eyes fluttered shut was the forest behind them being ripped to shreds by the force of the Menacing Ball.

**

* * *

**

When Minato's clone returned to the hotel it was the first time he had ever seen the raven with his eyes closed for an extended period of time. So understandably he stared at the young Uchiha's unconscious form for several moments; mesmerized by the sight before him. When he noticed the youth's uneven breathing, he dispelled his Shadow clone as he turned to lay him down on his own bed. For some reason Minato wanted the Uchiha to sleep on his bed and not his own. He then proceeded to perform the minor first aid medical ninjutsu he knew to stabilize the raven's ragged breathing. When he was satisfied with the way the boy was breathing, he conjured another clone which left to find some medicine to ease the boy's pain.

He settled himself comfortably beside the raven as he waited for the clone to return. He knew that it would take several minutes for the clone to come back so he decided to make use of the time he had. Coral-blue orbs stared at the raven's pale face entranced by the ethereal beauty of the sleeping Uchiha. His long, soft, raven locks fell around his beautifully pale face; the contrast created an effect that made the raven seem to glow. His soft, inviting lips parted slightly as he exhaled and inhaled, his hot breath tickling the blonde's skin lightly leaving goose bumps in its wake. His long, dark lashes caressed his cheeks making him seem more feminine than he already was. Minato pulled away and quickly stripped the Sharingan-wielder of his Akatsuki cloak, not wanting his view of the man before him to be interrupted by anything.

His long, slender neck was as pale as the rest of him and Minato found that he was very tempted to lean down and kiss the soft flesh there. He resisted and his eyes moved down in order to distract himself from further fantasies. The Uchiha's lithe torso disappeared beneath a black, long-sleeved shinobi regulation shirt hiding him from his prying eyes. Minato had actually reached out to rip the offending material away when he realized what he was doing and pulled away. He felt his member awaken with arousal and although he knew the reason for his sudden stimulation, he was unwilling to leave his side now that he finally had him pressed so snuggly to him.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about._

Minato turned to stare at the raven's face again and couldn't keep himself from reaching out to place several stray locks in place. The feel of the Uchiha's silky hair felt so intoxicating to him and so he reached out and began stroking the raven's head gently. He pressed his nose to the top of the younger man's head and inhaled the sweet scent of him deeply.

Experience had taught him that people like Itachi were as deadly as they were beautiful, thus they should only be taken in very small doses. However, Minato found himself yearning to consume the Uchiha whole through ever pore in his body. Sinful thoughts began to flood his mind clouding his vision as he stroked his throbbing organ through the fabric of his pants.

He felt it twitch painfully as his mind envisioned the raven stroking his limp member to life. A small gasp escaped his lips when he pictured the Uchiha running his hand down his length before taking him whole into his mouth. Minato closed his eyes as he breathed in the intoxicating mixture of the Uchiha's scent mingled with his sweat that was stirring vivid images of him and the raven in different stages of undress. It wasn't until the image of the youth ridding his hardened cock with reckless abandon surfaced that Minato's brilliant blue eyes burst open and he realized the severity of what he had just been doing.

Here the boy was lying unconscious beside him from injuries he himself had indirectly inflicted on the raven, and instead of thinking of how to treat his wounds he was here jerking off to the raven's scent. It was sickening and Minato had never felt so disgusted with himself. He immediately got off the bed before putting as much distance as he could between himself and the child.

A gasp of pain escaped Itachi attracting Minato's attention back towards him. The Sharingan-wielder was grimacing in pain, blood escaping his lips before sliding to pool at his side. Minato watched the scarlet liquid in stunned silence for several moments as his heart went into overdrive in order to keep up with the panic-induced adrenaline rush he was now experiencing.

His shadow clone felt his urgency and burst in with the newly purchased items in his hands. Minato set them down and set to work without further ado. His mind was frantic with worry while his hands worked seemingly by themselves. For several long hours he sat at the Uchiha's side cleaning and dressing his many cuts and bruises, aware that his efforts only provided temporary relief from the pain gnawing away at the raven's insides. He held the raven close refusing to let go until the boy stopped writhing in agony. They remained like that for two days; one clutching the other desperately for comfort, the other clinging to the other as he gave comfort without asking anything in return.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scene was too short, but then again the three tails was the easiest tailed beast to defeat because it lacked a human host. Let me know what you think about it ok. Again thank you my ever considerate readers for following the story and leaving me such encouraging reviews. **


	11. Fallen Angels

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**On the seventh day this author rested…sorry but this was my last weekend with my family before school starts and I decided to spend it with them. But I'm back now and I'm ready to rock and roll. **

**There are several issues that some of you readers raised in your reviews. And I hope this chapter does a good job of addressing them. This chapter is more of a flashback/ reflective chapter hopefully to provide some depth to both characters and also contains my own opinions and interpretations of both characters. So enjoy.**

**Something my big sis said inspired the first part of this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten**

Fallen Angels

It was snowing outside; it had been for the past three days. The streets and rooftops were covered in snow, children were laughing as they hurled snowballs at each other, intent on the innocent projectiles hitting their targets. Itachi sighed, the only sign of his sudden wave of nostalgia triggered by the children in the street's activities. He remembered better times, the best in his short life, when he would take time off from missions to spend with his dear ototou. It was their tradition, between just the two of them.

Thinking back on it now he felt that it had something to do with the season. For some reason winter was enchanting. There was something simply magical about the beautiful falling snow, the chill in the air that forced people to retreat indoors and seek warmth from their loved ones. In the Uchiha household it had been no different; his father got off work earlier and was able to spend more time with his family. Even though Fugaku Uchiha was generally a very stern looking man of very few words, as he preferred conveying his message through action, he could be very comforting to be around when he wasn't frowning disapprovingly at something or pestering his eldest child about the progress of his ninja career. Although he was his least favorite member of the family, Itachi found that he was less inclined to rebel against his father during those blissful, frigid months.

Mikoto Uchiha, like most women, was usually seen only and not heard. In public she said even less than her husband and was very polite and mild-mannered; often not speaking unless spoken to. Come winter she was this talkative, outgoing, generous, and charming woman humming and singing around the house as she did her daily chores contently. She was louder, bolder and more confident from December when the snow came till late January when it melted away. Itachi personally felt that the packed house and the company and attention of her family, particularly her husband, was what brought about this change in her, not the season. However, in all fairness it all wouldn't have been possible had it not been for the weather.

Sasuke, unlike Itachi and their parents, somehow managed to stay the same regardless what season it was. Sure he was extremely elated at the thought of snow fights with his academy friends and not having to go to school for the next couple of weeks. However, he always seemed happy and content to Itachi. Unlike now.

Itachi clenched his fists slightly at this as his onyx orbs remained fixed on the frosted window, intent on ignoring the blond seated a few feet away from him. Thinking back on it he not only realized how foolish he had been, but also how much he had taken for granted.

Back then whenever Mikoto tried getting her oldest child to pay more attention to his little brother, he had always argued that the younger boy seemed content playing with his own peers. Of course that was before he had realized just how the tiny raven's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Or how much brighter his eyes shone at the prospect of spending the rest of his day with his precious aniki. He hadn't given his ototou's fight with the Inuzuka boy in his class over the other boy calling Itachi 'creepy' much thought. In fact he hadn't given it any thought at all, or deemed it even worthy of him dismissing it as anything. He had simply pushed it aside to the back of his brain, never to be examined again until now; when it was already far too late.

He had taken Sasuke's love and adoration of him for granted. Sure he had loved the boy and dedicated his entire life to him, but he had also pushed him away, ignored him, blatantly lied to him, mentally scarred him for life, stolen his innocence and also destroyed everything the child had ever held dear.

"_**Foolish little brother, **__**if you wish to kill me, hate me, despise me, and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. By all means flee; cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me."**_

Lies. Such horrible lies that his little brother had believed and allowed to consume him. Like fire and venom they had fallen from his lips, scalding and festering within the child. Tainting and changing him forever in ways he, the genius of his clan, had not foreseen. In many ways Sasuke had acted accordingly. Sure he didn't approve of his foolish ototou running off to study under that vile, waste of functioning organs. However, he had to admit he had pushed the boy into a corner and had left him no other alternative. He was such a good actor; he had convinced his brother, the only one other than Shishui and Mikoto that knew him inside out, that he had never loved him. That all his smiles, words of comfort and affectionate gestures had all been an act to help him keep an eye on his rival whom he wished to completely annihilate in their final battle.

He had even convinced his mentor and best friend Shishui, the man that was second to only Sasuke in his eyes, in his final moments on earth that he was every bit of a psychotic mass-murdering traitor. He had seen the absolute terror written in his eyes. His silent grief at the thought of insanity plaguing his dear prodigy of a cousin—the clan's last hope. He had mercilessly relayed every detail of the massacre he intended to commit, watching as the older man grasped at straws literally, in his attempts to save his people and his cousin from the heinous act he was about to commit. But lo and behold his strength and talent had won out and Shishui of the Flicker fell, like so many before him. It had been a real struggle to the end. Both fighting for their ideals and beliefs intent on saving the other from a fate more horrible than death. Itachi remembered wishing Shishui would overpower him and put an end to it all. But fate chose him and history repeated itself in its most grisly form.

After Shishui's death Itachi gained the Mangekyou and lost his will to live. He gained power and lost his humanity. He gained the key to immortality at the cost his soul. They had always planned it as kids. To unlock the Mangekyou, that had been their shared dream for a lifetime. To be like Madara and Izuna; brothers discovering the secrets and treasures of their bloodline, bending the world to its knees. Together, that's how it was meant to be. That's how they had planned for it to happen. But one had died so the other could realize that dream.

The depression that took over him was more than enough cause for suspicion in his opinion. Why would an innocent person lose sleep over a loved one's death; why would an innocent man lose his appetite and retreat into himself in a state of mourning. Maybe he just didn't understand human emotions as well as he thought he did. Whatever the reason, he wasn't immediately taken into custody like he should have been neither was he tried or executed for his cousin's death. Sure, his clansmen had tried, but they hadn't tried hard enough. One could argue that they had implored his father to allow them to arrest him, but Itachi knew that it was in no way correlated with Shishui's death. Their suspicion was based on anger, bitterness and a desire to blame someone for the loss of their fellow Uchiha. In a week the angry glares stopped being aimed at him and the Uchiha complex was turned upside down by the witch-hunt that ensued.

Everyone became a suspect, even his own mother was brought in for question once, and no one was immune. Itachi had prayed that one day the fools would realize his guilt and come for him. But they never did. And so he watched them as they argued amongst themselves, pointing fingers and hurling insults. The great Uchiha clan really had fallen from grace.

Even his own father, the chief of the great Konoha police force, the lord of the most powerful clan in the country, hadn't even suspected his son of any wrongdoing. He had even defended him and protected him from the wrath of his brethren; never once considering the possibility that his son was the only one capable of killing a shinobi of Shishui's caliber and thus was the culprit. In all fairness to him, the man had been completely occupied, not to mention stressed out, with restoring order to the clan to notice any suspicious behavior in his older son. To him it was business as usual and Itachi decided that it was best not to change it.

The only person who had caught on to him was his soft-spoken, shinobi-turned housewife mother. Yes Mikoto was too much like her older son to not realize when a change occurred. When Sasuke first started asking questions about the Mangekyou she became suspicious and realized that the child had seen it somewhere. The only person she could think worthy of unlocking the clan's highest level of the Sharingan was her son Itachi. Knowing the specific criteria to unlock the Mangekyou, Shishui's death seemed like too much of a coincidence to her, so she decided to investigate further. Itachi knew that in order to confirm her suspicions she needed Sasuke's help. She infiltrated her younger son's mind one night and got a clear look at those terrifying eyes plaguing the boy's dreams. The guilt and remorse she saw in his depression was the final nail in the coffin and she was convinced beyond a reasonable doubt of her child's guilt. But she had surprised Itachi by keeping his secret. She could have easily given her husband visions of her findings while he slept by her bosom late at night. But her motherly instincts clouded her judgment and she unknowingly doomed herself along with the rest of the clan.

He remembered the betrayal reflected in her fading, onyx orbs in the light of the full moon that fateful night. Her disbelief of the fruit of her own womb's ultimate betrayal forever frozen into her features haunted him till this day. But she had betrayed him first, had supported his power-hungry father and chosen to subject him to a life of misery at the pain and suffering their rebellion would have caused. And so she, like the others, deserved to die. And till this day he never looked into a mirror for fear of seeing her staring back at him.

In his opinion he had done her a favor. Had Madara been the one to have dispatched of her he would have ravaged her like the savage beast he was. Stealing all her poise and grace before killing her in the most brutal way imaginable. He had inherited Madara's grudge and hatred of his clan and felt no remorse for any of the lives he ended.

The Uchiha founder had been there throughout the entire gruesome affair; laughing manically and cheering him on as he avenged the clan's betrayal of his new master. Although the man hadn't even lifted a finger to do any killing, he was in everyway just as guilty as Itachi was. His appearance had sealed their fate. He had originally been ordered to negotiate some sort of deal to end the rebellion. Although negotiation would have taken considerably long to reach, it would have settled the matter with no bloodshed. But then Itachi had made frightening discovery one day as he returned home from a mission.

Sasuke had run out to greet him as usual giving him that wonderful smile that made life seem so much more worthwhile. He then promptly began yammering on about his day at school and seemingly everything under the sun. Although Itachi would have loved to follow his brother's rambling, he found that he was unable to keep up with the speed at which his ototou was talking. So he settled instead for nodding and commenting accordingly every now and then he managed to catch what the boy said. Then Sasuke had paused, bowed his head slightly and moved closer to him in an attempt to get Itachi to put him on his lap. Feeling that his brother was getting too old for such things Itachi pretended not to notice this. He had forgotten that Sasuke's desire for closeness always came right before he voiced something that was troubling him.

"_**Aniki you lied to me." **_The boy said frowning at his lap; something Itachi found much too cute.

"_**I'm sorry Sasuke the mission took longer than I had expected and…" **_But the tiny child had cut him off then before proceeding to drop the mother of all bombshells.

"_**No, not about that. You told me that Obito's dead, so how come I saw him today at the practice grounds."**_ Itachi's eyes had widened considerably for a fraction of a second before he slipped his flawless mask back in place in time for Sasuke to look up and see.

"_**Ototou I didn't lie to you. Obito did die many years ago, a year before you were even born. Saying otherwise would be an insult to his memory."**_

Sasuke had shaken his head at this, adamant in his accusation.

"_**No I did see him aniki. He was watching me in a very creepy way. I saw him and stopped practicing and we both stood there for several moments watching each other. And then that nosy, blond, troll came stumbling into the clearing and scared him away. But I promise I did see him aniki." **_

Itachi had gotten up then, entered his room picked up an old picture of him, Shishui and Obito and left the room without bothering to close the door. When he returned back to Sasuke, he settled down beside him as he handed the picture to the miniature version of himself. The child had examined the picture briefly before turning to point at the oldest boy pictured. But Itachi had risen a hand to silence him.

"_**Now ototou, I want you to look very closely at the boy in that picture and tell me that without a doubt the person you saw today is the same person in that picture."**_

Sasuke did as he was told and turned back to nod adamantly at his aniki. Itachi's face blanched at this, causing the younger boy to inquire about his well-being. He then got up and left the house not bothering to answer any of his ototou's queries.

Then he heard something that Sasuke yelled after him.

"_**He was holding an orange, lollipop-like mask in one hand!"**_

Itachi had stumbled on the tree he had jumped on but was able to regain his balance before he lost his footing. That mask Sasuke had described was all too familiar to him. He had first seen it when he was six. Like Sasuke he had been by himself in a secluded area. Only that it was early morning for him and the secluded place had been the Konoha memorial. A tall man dressed head to toe in black, wearing the same mask Sasuke had described had come to him and spoken with him for several moments. Ever since then Itachi always sought the man out, intrigued by the Sharingan he had seen through the lone circular hole in his mask. The man had promised to help him hone his undeniable skill and talent in exchange for Itachi's loyalty and silence.

He had assumed that the man was merely a missing-nin Uchiha intent on keeping his identity a secret. So other than what he had been told he didn't bother to press the man for further information and the man never volunteered any. And so it remained until now.

Itachi didn't know where he was headed exactly; all he knew was what he would do when he got there. He and the masked man didn't have a set meeting place which was more convenient for both of them as they didn't have to risk someone walking in on one of their training sessions. Itachi had no way of contacting the man or even finding him; the man contacted him at his convenience and always had a way of finding him whenever he was alone. This suited Itachi just fine because then he wouldn't have to lie about not knowing the man's whereabouts should he ever be questioned for whatever reason. At the time it had been in order to spare him as a young child the physical pain anyone would have inflicted on him in order to know of his associate's location.

Now it was crucial that Itachi spoke with the man and so he headed to the first secluded place he could think of. The memorial. However, when he got there he quickly realized his error as someone was there, and knowing him, had been for the past several hours. The tall, lone form of the second person Itachi thought highly of to regard as a mentor and teacher stood in his usual slouching position, his hands buried deep in his pockets. With his spiky silver hair, slouched posture and tendency to cover much of his body with clothes that seemed somewhat to big for his skinny frame, Kakashi Hatake looked every bit the scarecrow he had been named for.

Although the man gave no form of acknowledgement they both knew of the Uchiha's presence. Itachi had known the Copy Nin too long and knew him too well to take offense at him not being acknowledged. Kakashi was the type of person who rarely complimented his peers and went on with life without acknowledging someone. His philosophy for dealing with people was 'If it isn't broken don't fix it'. And that's exactly what he did. Him ignoring a person was a sign that he silently approved of whatever that person was doing and as such felt no need to swell the person's head with compliments or discourage the person with disapproving words. His silence was the highest compliment Itachi had ever received from the man. And so now was no different. Had Itachi been obnoxiously loud as he entered the clearing, the silver-haired jonin would have promptly turned around to rebuke him with some very choice words. It was rumored that the Copy Nin's play of words, like almost everything about him, had been inherited from his once-deceased sensei.

Itachi had promptly left the clearing without so much as a sound of approval or a second glance in the older man's direction. He had then headed off to one of the lesser used practice grounds and was delighted to find it completely empty. He settled himself down on a flat rock and waited patiently for the shadows of evening to encompass the large clearing. When they did he activated his Sharingan and watched out for the man. His recent discovery of his sensei's possible identity had his heart racing. And somehow seeing Kakashi had only made it worse; for as much as he liked and respected the man he knew that should the masked man be his fallen teammate, he would be unable to tell him about it.

What if the man wasn't Obito but just some creep who looked like him or was doing a good job of impersonating him, what then. Itachi's fists clenched involuntarily and he unconsciously made up his mind to kill whatever idiot thought impersonating a dead hero was funny. He felt the man's presence even before he saw him and straightened up. Something about the man just seemed so very commanding and authoritative. Studying under the man had taught him two very important things about him; firstly he heard and saw everything, and secondly he had a serious problem with any authority that wasn't his. From what he remembered about Obito Itachi knew that his cousin was hyperactive and unpredictable; the two things about his sensei were so vastly different from his late cousin that Itachi began suspecting that the man was anyone but. Which begged the question, if he wasn't Obito then why did he feel it was alright to go around impersonating him?

The man settled down on the grass beside him as a thick silence fell upon the clearing around them. The masked man had broken the silence first.

"_**It's a shame about your younger brother." **_Itachi had turned to glance at him giving him his undivided attention at the mention of his ototou. His sensei had a tendency to insult people for no particular reason. He had little respect for people held in high regard as he had openly scoffed at the mention of their ancestor's, Madara Uchiha, name. Although he knew that his sensei was a powerful man Itachi was more than ready and willing to crush his skull into the ground if he said anything bad about his brother.

"_**You know I had a younger brother once, he was just like yours young, innocent, talented beyond his years, but so foolish and naïve it was too painful to watch…and so I put him out of my misery." **_Itachi remembered staring at the masked man for several moments his ears ringing with the man's words.

"_**Take off your mask." **_He had commanded in an even tone void of any emotion.

"_**Does anyone ever ask you to take off yours?" **_The man had asked cocking his head to the side as he regarded him.

"_**Are you so much of a coward that you refuse to show your face when you threaten my brother?" **_Itachi had challenged to which the man had laughed, much to his annoyance.

"_**And how did I threaten the little brat?"**_

"_**You know exactly what I speak of."**_

"_**How is it that you manage to sound older than you really are?"**_

"_**Don't change the topic you coward. Remove your mask and repeat your threat!"**_

"_**My you even sound older than I do." **_The masked man said pausing to incline his head towards him allowing him a better view of the lone Sharingan. _**"And I'm really, **_**really **_**old."**_

"_**And how old might that be?" **_Itachi asked, deciding to play along with the man until he was ready to answer his question.

"_**Oh, about a hundred…give or take." **_

"_**Really? Because you sound about as mature as a ten year old right now."**_

"_**Oooh, touchy are we?" **_

"_**Stay away from Sasuke."**_

"_**No." **_His answer had come out so readily almost as if he had anticipated this. Itachi froze at this as the warning bells in his head went berserk. He focused a cold, scrutinizing glare at the masked man who merely stared at him back through that hole in his mask. The air around the man had changed from casual and easygoing to cold and serious. They were like two lions sizing each other up; aware of the other's abilities yet reluctant to back down as they both tried their best to intimidate the other more than they felt. In the end the older Uchiha won and Itachi broke eye contact to stare at the ground.

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because he's already involved."**_The man's answer was the final proof he needed that the man had foreseen this entire conversation and already had his answers ready.

"_**How?"**_

"_**I can't tell you that…yet."**_

"_**Why not?" **_Itachi felt his anger rising now.

"_**Everything has it's time, and in time the truth shall be revealed."**_

"_**Give me a fucking straight answer!"**_

"_**No." **_ The blunt reply caused Itachi to do a double take as he tried to mentally de-mask the man beside him. They remained like that for several moments, watching each other intently with unblinking eyes. Finally Itachi decided to voice the question that had been bugging him all this time.

"_**Who are you?" **_

"_**Turn off your Sharingan." **_Although it had been an order Itachi knew that the man wouldn't enforce it because they both knew that he would do it in order to see what was behind that mask. And so in his first show of submissiveness Itachi had obediently turned off his blazing bloodline limit. As soon as his eyes assumed their natural coloring he turned to face the man expectantly. He heard his sensei chuckle from behind his mask as he reached up to remove it. Itachi watched as the orange mask was lowered slowly revealing the smirking face of his arch-nemesis.

Staring at that face Itachi saw how his ototou had mistaken the elder man for his late cousin. The man was basically an older version of the fallen Uchiha, although unlike Obito, there was no warmth behind his eyes. Only mirthless amusement and evil thoughts soon to come into fruition. He remembered his fellow clansmen talking about what a disappointment Obito had been for someone who greatly resembled the founder of their clan. In order to prevent people from commenting on his uncanny resemblance of the ancient Uchiha, his cousin had grown his hair shorter and veered from the black ensemble most Uchiha favored, preferring blue and orange outfit that earned him severe backlash from his peers and clansmen alike. But even then some resemblance still lingered between the two.

"_**Madara Uchiha." **_Itachi gasped in shock. He was beyond speechless. All this time he had been standing in the presence of greatness and he had been rude and insolent on more than one occasion. When he finally got over the shock of seeing the man Itachi's mind became a muddle of questions he yearned to ask but had no idea how to put them in words. However, he was spared the effort by the founder who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"_**You wanted to know how Sasuke's involved, I'll tell you." **_At this Madara had launched into this lengthy hate-driven speech of how the clan was a shadow of its former self and how it had begun its steady decline after his departure. Then he had gone on to reveal his malice and bitterness towards the village he had helped found as well as the revenge he had come to wreak upon the place. But first he would start with his people who had turned him away in his darkest hour and betrayed him in favor of his archrival 'that Senju bastard'. The entire time Itachi had listened while connecting the pieces together; the Nine tailed Fox's attack, the seeds of rebellion and discontent amongst the Uchiha, he was the mastermind behind them all. And he, Itachi, was the person he had selected to aid him in his quest for vengeance.

Itachi could mentally see the dominoes falling into place. If Madara was allowed to continue wreaking havoc, the village would fall in a decade and countless lives would be lost, all to entertain a bitter madman desperately in need of a new hobby. So Itachi had bargained with him; a lifetime of servitude in exchange for temporary salvation for the village. As long as he served Madara loyally the ancient man would leave Konoha alone. The founder had agreed reluctantly and Itachi couldn't blame him for his suspicion one bit. He had struck the deal in a way that would play to his advantage. As long as he died at Sasuke's hands his ototou would gain the Mangekyou and with it more than enough power to forever rid the world of this vile and nefarious fiend. Madara's death would ensure Konoha's salvation and Sasuke's redemption of the Uchiha name. It was a new beginning for his ototou and the clan, one that he would give anything to ensure.

Itachi only hoped that things went his way this time. His life was a mess of failures and regrets. To the world he was a prodigy, a genius of unmatched skill and unrivalled talent, however only he knew what truly lay beneath. In his opinion a real genius would have come up with a better way of ensuring peace without bloodshed. His inability to do so made him mediocre at best. His little speech and ongoing charade had all been to ensure that his brother cherished the bonds of friendship he had forged with the people in his life. But he had only managed to do the exact opposite and to add insult to injury he had driven his brother to the one man he had hoped he would never have the misfortune of ever meeting. Like every setback he encountered, Itachi always had a backup plan to turn it around. And Orochimaru was no different. When Sasuke is ready he will rid him of the Snake Sannin's slimy clutches forever. Hopefully, this plan would not backfire on him.

He had long ago discovered a trend he was determined to end with his death. Amongst the many failures and regrets in his life lay the sacrifices others had made for him. It seemed that anyone cursed with his affection ended up dead. Obito had been the first; his sensei had followed soon after. Shishui had then followed, his mother had met her demise as well, and so had the old Sasuke he loved more than everything in the world. It seemed that the only people immune to his curse were, much to his displeasure, those he hated beyond all reason. The Akatsuki—every one of them with the exception of Kisame—Orochimaru, and last and worst of all Madara. His life was a smattering of cruel ironies, one he had long grown tired of.

Thinking back on it all now he remembered why he had decided to become a shinobi in the first place. Even though it went against everything he stood for, Itachi had come to realize at a young age that shinobi were capable of changing the world as they saw fit. He envisioned a world free of war and bloodshed. When he wasn't being chased by zombies and ghosts he was having visions of the paradise he so desired. Weirdly enough it wasn't the nightmares that kept him up at night, but the visions. He was a thinker not a dreamer; if he wanted something he would sit down and think of a way to bring it about before setting off to accomplish it.

He had lost sleep for his paradise, his dream, his goal. He had bled for it, killed for it, shed tears for it, and now he was willing to die for it. Then he met Sasuke in a stuffy hospital room one summer day and he swore to protect him from the horrors he had experienced so young. He had a new goal, one he was willing to sacrifice his old goal for. By sparing Sasuke that night he had not only disobeyed the Hokage but he had also defied Madara, who had made his desire for the complete annihilation of 'that wretched clan' painfully obvious. Furthermore, he had endangered the lives of the people he had killed his clan to protect; had it not been for Pein convincing him otherwise, Madara would have stormed into Konoha and burnt it to the ground.

To protect Sasuke he had scarred him, just like the Third Great Shinobi War had scarred him as a child. He had genuinely believed that the psychological scarring would open his ototou's eyes to the harsh reality of the world. But his ototou was as naïve as ever, believing his lies and committing them to heart, swearing his eternal hatred and ambition to end his life. And Itachi would have had it no other way. His mother used to tell him that you never truly appreciated the good without experiencing the bad. To strengthen Sasuke he had broken him down and was willing to go the extra mile no matter how much it killed him. After all he was putting the child through, the least he could do was to wait for him to be ready. The least he could do was to get stronger for them both, to save him from his demons, to put up a fight worthy of the legend he was about to create. Like Izuna Uchiha his name would fade away, mentioned only in passing if ever mentioned at all. His downfall would be his ototou's triumph, his call to glory. The legend of Sasuke Uchiha would be born through his blood, sweat and tears. And quite frankly Itachi would have it no other way.

Itachi sighed as he saw where he was and where he wanted to be. In a year's time he would find Sasuke and put him to the test, if he wasn't ready Itachi would wait for as long as it would take for him to surpass him. Because no matter what Sasuke must emerge victorious from their final battle. He often sat like this in solitude, or in this case near-solitude, reminding himself why exactly he woke up in the morning despite the overwhelming urge to allow death to whisk him away in his sleep.

Recently he found himself reminding himself why the blond man staring at him intently with those enchanting blue eyes of his was out of his reach. He was afraid of cursing him like so many before him. But most of all Itachi didn't want to get a taste of heaven only to leave it behind in death. He didn't want any second guessing when the day finally arrived.

So he ignored the man when he spoke up again and moved away from him as far as he could when he reached out to touch him. He closed his eyes, mentally willing the intoxicating scent of the man to leave. But it lingered. The man was as ironic as he was iconic; when Itachi needed him gone he stayed, and when Itachi had needed him the most he had been dead and gone.

"Why won't you just leave?" Itachi asked forcing as much venom into his voice as he could. To his satisfaction the blond withdrew somewhat and he smiled internally.

_Just one more push._

**XX**

_He hates me, he really does._

Minato couldn't help thinking as he watched the raven jerk away from his touch. His hand hung in the air, his pain and uncertainty written very plainly on his features. The raven closed his eyes, unwilling to open his heart to the pain he was causing him. All he wanted to do was to touch him, to hold and comfort him. But the Uchiha was having none of it. He either didn't want Minato's help or he didn't care enough about himself to want any help.

It broke Minato's heart to see him like this. To him the Uchiha was an angel, a fallen angel but an angel nonetheless. He was either unable or unwilling to return to his place of former glory and Minato was having a hard time deciding which one was more heartbreaking.

"Why won't you just leave?" The raven asked in a tone that oozed venom. Something about the tone seemed off to Minato. It was beginning to seem to him that the reason for the Uchiha's seclusion was something less sinister than he had originally assumed. In fact it was beginning to seem noble, almost like as if he was sparing people from suffering something terrible that he decided to bear alone. Something Minato could relate to.

His entire life as the people knew it was a sham, a cover-up, a mask behind which lay the true him. Even Itachi had been deceived by it. And as much as Minato really wanted to reveal himself to the raven, he was having a hard time coming out of his shell. He remembered it taking him a long time to finally let people in. And even though he was normally not one to rush things, something told him that his time with the Sharingan-wielder was limited.

Whatever Itachi's secret was he was more than willing to accept him for who he was. Who was he to judge him or anyone for that matter? From what he had seen of the man so far he could say without any doubts that Itachi was anyone but the man he had tricked others into believing that he was.

For crying out loud what heartless mass-murderer slaughtered his clan with the exception of his younger brother? When Minato had first provoked Itachi to use that dreadful genjutsu of his, he had done so by calling him out on his past deeds. If Itachi was the cold-blooded, murderous madman he claimed to be, then why would such a thing affect him the way it had?

Minato had hired a civilian medic to examine the raven when he wouldn't wake up from the coma he had fallen into after their encounter with the Sanbi two weeks ago. The medic had told him about a terrible disease eating away at the young man before him. When the medic had been unable to provide him with a proper diagnosis and cure Minato had kicked the man out in a fit of rage before setting out to find a medical nin.

Knowing Itachi's status as an S-ranked missing-nin Minato had taken extra precaution to alter the Uchiha's appearance to avert any suspicion. The medic nin had reached the same conclusion as the civilian doctor and Minato had promptly kicked her out as well. Then Itachi had woken up and when he found out what Minato had done he had flown into a fit of rage. They had screamed themselves hoarse and had almost thrown punches at each other. Then Itachi had moved away and settled by the window at the opposite end of the room watching the street below with unseeing eyes.

His lengthy stay with the Uchiha had educated him somewhat in the mannerisms of the raven-haired prodigy. As he watched him stare off into space, Minato studied his facial expression very closely for those minuscule plays of emotion that graced his features whenever he was in thought. And come they did. First came nostalgia as the younger shinobi reminisced about what Minato knew had been happier times. Thinking back on it the blond-haired male realized that he had never seen the Uchiha smile genuinely and wondered what it looked like.

Next came sadness, triggered by regret. And then a brief flash of anger which gave way to more reminiscing which in turn faded into a look of pure determination. Whatever the younger man had decided there was no way that he was going to go back on it. And Minato had a sinking feeling that it had to do with suffering his self-imposed burden and taking his secret with him to the grave.

However, the raven had never anticipated Minato hearing the silent plea he was constantly screaming out in that inner voice of his. He had never depended on him understanding the plea for what it was and wanting to reach out to him. But it was just in his nature to reach out to a lost soul when he saw it going astray. However, he knew that in order to get Itachi the help he so desperately needed he had to know everything there was to know about him. And he had to find out about it fast.

The reason why Minato hadn't picked Itachi up and carried him all the way back to Konoha was because he was facing a dilemma that he needed help overcoming. He knew that by returning to Konoha with Itachi he would be able to not only protect his son Naruto from the Akatsuki but he would also be able to get Itachi the medical help that he needed. Tsunade hadn't earned her reputation for nothing after all. If anyone could cure the raven it was her, and if she couldn't cure him no one could.

On the other hand if he returned with Itachi to Amegakure he wasn't sure what sort of welcome they would receive from the Akatsuki for their failed mission. His only concern was the toll a battle against such highly skilled shinobi would have on the younger man. As it was he knew too little about that organization to take such a risky gamble. And so he decided to stay put.

Anyone who really took time to actually study Itachi could see clearly that he was a man living on borrowed time waiting for salvation. But what type of salvation was worthy of all this pain and suffering. Was it a cure for his disease or death coming to finally put him out of his misery? His next course of action depended on whatever answer he got from the Uchiha. And their time was running out. How much longer until the Akatsuki came looking for them or Konoha discovered Itachi's whereabouts and came for him.

Minato finally looked away from the wall he had been staring at as he reached a decision. He let out a sigh as he rose to his feet and moved towards the Uchiha who still had his eyes closed.

Minato thanked the gods as he didn't think he would have the stomach to do what he was about to do if those alluring, almond-shaped orbs were watching.

Ever so gently Minato bent down over the Uchiha and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. He felt those long, dark lashes shoot up as the raven's eyes snapped open and he lost his nerve and pulled away. He forced himself to meet those questioning dark, eyes fixed on him rather than staring at those soft, lips he yearned to have against his again.

An indescribable expression took over the Uchiha's features as he reached up to run his long fingers over the flesh of his pink lips. He looked angry and shocked and delighted all at the same time which Minato found kind of amusing. But he dared not laugh in case if the younger man would mistake his mirth for mockery.

"Why'd you do that?" Itachi asked finally.

"Cos I felt like it." Minato replied shrugging his shoulders casually as he shifted his weight on his feet.

"Don't do it again." The raven ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because I liked it."

**I swear this story writes itself. As soon as I get started the inner MinaxIta moose in me just takes over and what started as a blank page with a disclaimer and title turned into this. Thank you for your patience and I hope that this will slake your hunger for sometime as I have to get started packing for my school. Sucks, yea well what am I going to do? Make me happy and review. And to those of you who did and have continued doing so, thank you.**


	12. Consequences

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Thank you so much Pen-Aine, as usual, for the wonderful review. And you to Runtm for your encouraging review, and btw apology accepted. Udene your flattery, you know you calling me awesome, really gave me that boost I needed to get through the day. And last but not the least the lovely YuNa who has promised me cookies for this chapter. **

**As usual this chapter is dedicated to you lovely people. And also to a new addition to the reviewing family WindiosSiesta, whom I hope to see more of in the future. And so with that all out of the way, on to the story…**

**Chapter Eleven**

Consequences

* * *

Minato was watching Itachi as the latter sipped on his iced tea before moving on to finish the rest of his cabbage and onigiri. His own food remained untouched as he didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. They were at the restaurant at the inn they were staying at. The place was packed with their fellow lodgers and other people seeking food and refuge from the snowstorm outside.

They had arrived early and were one of the lucky ones to get a good seat. Their booth was located at the corner farthest from the window, allowing them more warmth and privacy than most of their fellow diners. Determined to get some food into the emaciated raven, Minato had literally dragged him down to the restaurant at the first light of dawn and had waited for the restaurant to open. Once seated, they had promptly resumed their bickering until the first wave of customers arrived sometime around eight.

Itachi had adamantly refused to eat, something about the food here not agreeing with him. Not buying his bullshit for one moment, Minato had grabbed the menu and threatened to order the first thing he saw for the Uchiha. Itachi maintained his stubborn refusal and it wasn't until Minato ordered him a large plate of the house special steak that he finally gave up and ordered something.

As he watched the Uchiha eat, Minato found his mind drifting off, like it tended to do nowadays, to the kiss they shared about five days ago. He remembered the feel of the raven's long lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes shot open. He remembered savoring the taste of the man before him. It had taken tremendous effort on his part to keep his tongue out of the younger man's mouth. His hands had ached to crush the Uchiha's petite frame against his as his mouth devoured him. The only reason he hadn't lay between his legs. His proximity to the Sharingan-wielder had caused his member to spring to life. To say that he was embarrassed was putting it lightly. Although Minato had his urges he was pretty good at concealing them. He couldn't remember ever getting hard from just being close to his red-haired lover.

The sound of Itachi clearing his throat snapped him out of his musings and he turned to give the Uchiha his undivided attention.

"Can we go now?" The raven asked his irritation audible. Minato chuckled internally at this.

"But I haven't finished eating." The blond supplied picking up his fork to continue picking at his steak. Itachi's eye twitched ever so slightly in a rare show of annoyance which Minato found amusing.

"You don't know this so I'll tell you now. You really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of my punches." Although his voice lacked any emotion whatsoever, the threat was still tangible. Minato smiled at this before setting his fork down and rising to his feet. Itachi followed suit and paid for the meal before following him out of the restaurant.

They walked in silence the entire trip to their room. When they got to the door Minato turned the knob and politely held the door open for the Uchiha. Said Uchiha stopped in his tracks and eyed the door before eyeing the blond.

"You didn't lock it?" Although the raven was fuming Minato really didn't feel all that threatened to care.

"You got something valuable in there?" The blond asked nonchalantly crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"Don't tempt me." Itachi's lips thinned as if in emphasis and Minato rolled his eyes again.

"What are you on your period?" The blond kage asked somewhat amused. His eyes were glinting mischievously and he was certain the Uchiha saw it and recognized it for what it was. However, the raven was far from amused.

"If you ever refer to me as belonging to the opposite sex again I'll kill you." Itachi said at length before walking past the older man into the room.

"Hey it got you in didn't it?" Minato said closing the door.

"I don't care much for your sense of humor."

"As if you even have one." The blond muttered. Itachi pretended not to hear this and settled down in his usual seat by the window.

Silence lingered for several moments before the raven sighed in frustration.

"Now what?" He demanded.

"Now you tell me what's been haunting you these past few months."

"What's it to you?" Itachi asked his voice as emotionless as ever. Minato knew he was being defensive, whenever he was trying to hide his emotions Itachi tended to use that voice to throw people off the scent. Minato had learned to think of how a normal person would feel under any circumstance the Uchiha employed that voice, and then apply it to the current situation.

"A lot." Minato said before settling down on the bed opposite Itachi. "For one it's the difference between us returning to Amegakure or going off to Konoha."

Itachi considered this for several moments. Minato settled down into a more comfortable position as he watched him think. For some reason watching the Uchiha seemed to give Minato an inner sense of peace. He didn't know exactly when this had come about but he knew that if he kept it up much longer he would want to do more than just staring. He averted his blue gaze to stare out the window at the snowstorm's progress.

"Let's make a deal." Itachi said attracting the blond's attention to him once again. "Since you want to know more about me you should first tell me more about yourself."

"Sounds fair." Minato said without really giving it much thought. He had anticipated this happening sooner but was glad that it happened now.

Itachi was watching the older man expectantly, eager for him to start. He had to admit of all the Hokages the Yondaime had always intrigued him the most. Maybe that had a lot to do with how much of an enigma the man was to many people. He had been more successful at keeping his personal life personal than his predecessors. The Shodai's biography and personal life was a well-known fact to every respectable academy graduate. The academy teachers had sought to identify their students with someone who had existed decades before their birth and had been very thorough in their pursuit. The Nidaime, although less popular than his brother, was known as a great warrior and a notorious flirt. It was said that he had several illegitimate children many of which gave rise to smaller clans in Fire Country. It was once rumored that the Namikaze family were descendants of the one of the Nidaime's illegitimate children.

The Sandaime was perhaps the most well-known of them all, considering he was the reigning Hokage during most of his lifetime. His numerous feats aside, Hiruzen Sarutobi was perhaps notoriously well-known for a very messy and well-publicized divorce from his first wife, who happened to be the Nidaime Kazekage's daughter. Ever since then the man's personal life had been put on parade for all. Itachi remembered his father mentioning how he almost got thrown out of office by the ever-ambitious Danzo after his son, Asuma left Konoha to pursue a career as the Feudal Lord's personal bodyguard. Danzo's reasoning for wanting the Sandaime thrown out was that he believed that if Hiruzen could not keep his own child under control then he was incapable of running the village.

Then there was the Yondaime, who at 25 held the record for the youngest Hokage ever appointed, and also held the record for the shortest reign as kage ever. He had defeated the Kyuubi and given up his life to protect the village. Other than that nothing else was known about him. To the public Kushina Uzumaki was a very close friend and confidante of the Yondaime who was killed in the Kyuubi attack and nothing more. Although no one recalls ever seeing her at the battlefront where she ought to have been. To many the thought of her bearing the Yondaime's child was as preposterous as Fugaku Uchiha developing a sense of humor. And Minato had kept it that way.

Very few people knew that the Yellow Flash of Konoha had fathered a child. And amongst those who knew, those outside the Yondaime's inner circle considered Naruto a bastard child born from a shameful, clandestine affair. Itachi wondered how such idiocy could still manage to go unchecked. No one knew much about the man's early childhood except what was written down in the record books. They knew the day he died but very few knew the day he was born. And Itachi was very proud to be amongst the privileged few.

Had he not done his homework on the man he would have known almost nothing about the man that was his hero. He knew of his shameful childhood, his estrangement from his mother and grandfather, his love for reading, his dislike of fried food, his desire to one day fight his sensei Jiraiya, and his over protectiveness of his loved ones. But upon all he still knew very little about the man. Itachi wanted to know why a former ANBU and an accomplished shinobi like him loved sleeping with the window open. Itachi wanted to know his reason for leaving the Black Ops. Itachi wanted to know his philosophies, ideals, beliefs and what had influenced those things. But most of all Itachi wanted to know about a certain incident that had always troubled him.

"So what would you like to know?" The blond asked leaning back on his elbows. Itachi ignored the other questions buzzing around in his head and voiced the one he deemed the most important.

"What is your relationship to Raiden Hikaru?"

**

* * *

**

"What is your relationship to Raiden Hikaru?"

Minato felt something stir in the darkest recess of his subconscious. Unknowingly Itachi had said the password that broke the seal on his heavily-repressed childhood memories. Unbidden, the memories came flooding back in vivid detail. Ever shed tear, every angry outburst, every bout of shame and depression, a shock of fiery-red hair and a friendly face that had rescued him from his torment. Everything, the good, the bad, the ugly, and the gruesome.

Minato shook his head as a particularly grisly memory surfaced. He turned towards the source of his distress and fixed the raven with a dark look.

"Where did you hear that name?" He hissed in anger. Itachi chuckled at this and it was his turn to settle into a more comfortable position.

So it was true, there was a connection, and an important one at that. Why else would a man as important as the Yondaime dedicate so much time and effort into destroying all traces of a relatively unknown if it wasn't to cover something up? Judging by the intensity of the blond's stare and the vehemence in his tone, there was no love lost between the Yondaime and Raiden Hikaru. Which only piqued Itachi's interest.

"I'm the one asking the questions now." The Uchiha said thoroughly enjoying himself.

"And what if I don't want to answer?" Minato snapped.

"Then you can make whatever decision you wish for I won't talk." Itachi said nonchalantly.

Minato considered this for several moments. He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. He knew that simple mind games and genjutsus wouldn't work against the Heir of the Sharingan. The only way Itachi was going to talk was off his own volition. And the raven talking was crucial to his plans. Crucial because he wanted to know if what Itachi seemed to be waiting for was important enough for them to return back to Amegakure or not.

He sighed as he reached his decision and straightened up in his seat.

"_That _man, that selfish man." The blonde said with enough venom in his voice to shame Orochimaru's giant snake summoning Manda. "Is the sole cause of every bad thing that ever happened to me in my childhood."

Watching the Yondaime, Itachi felt his own disgust beginning to grow. Although he hadn't met the man he already hated him for two reasons; first of all anyone capable of eliciting such a reaction from the mild-mannered blond couldn't have been a decent person. Secondly, if the man had had the gall to have ever gotten involved with a young child, Itachi couldn't blame the Yondaime for his actions. Rather than voicing any of his suspicions, Itachi remained mute and decided to do so until the conclusion of the blond's story.

"Many years ago the three most powerful clans in Konoha were the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and the Hikaru clan. However, unlike the two aforementioned clans the Hikaru clan was considerably smaller and inevitably their might and influence were ignored or undermined."

"Like the Uchiha they soon became angry and discontent with their position in the village and sought to break away from Konoha. All the plans were in place, and the stage was set for their grand attack and subsequent defection. Before leaving Konoha they banded together and dealt a single, devastating blow on the village resulting in several civilian casualties and significant destruction. All this happened during the early years of the Sandaime's reign and the council pressured him to pursue and destroy the Hikaru traitors before they sold valuable secrets to Konoha's enemies. It wasn't every member of the Hikaru clan who defected as very few of them remained loyal to the village. To prove their loyalty they were asked to track down and kill their traitorous brethren. Leading them was Raiden Hikaru."

"Before his departure Raiden struck a deal with the Sandaime that in the event of the successful completion of his mission, he'd be named as the Sandaime's successor. At the time Orochimaru was skilled but far too young to be considered a viable candidate. The Sandaime agreed, partly because he thought Raiden wouldn't survive his mission, and in the unlikely event that he did, he would be worthy of the post Hokage. And so Raiden departed and slaughtered every last traitor. His entire platoon died in the effort but it was a small price to pay for his brethren's defection."

"Upon his return he was regarded as a hero and word spread of his candidacy for Hokage. His popularity soared and his name came to be feared across the Five Great Nations. Having fulfilled his end of the bargain Raiden looked to the Sandaime to meet his. However, when the time came for Sarutobi-sama to name a successor the council unanimously rejected his decision. The council was reluctant to appoint Raiden for two reasons, one because they knew of his dislike and distrust for them and feared that they would be excluded from important decisions concerning the village and lose power. Secondly, his clan's betrayal still left a sour taste in their mouth and for that they rejected his recommendation."

"Understandably Raiden was furious at the Sandaime, who was still a novice in the game of politics his post commanded, and at the council for denying him what he felt was his right. He felt used, wronged, humiliated and the rage that slowly began to build up in him rivaled that of Madara Uchiha's."

Minato paused and took note of the slight wince the Uchiha founder's name had elicited from the silent raven. Itachi's reaction confirmed his suspicions, however he pushed that to the back of his mind and resolved to deal with that later. If he got distracted now he would never finish the story, and he knew it. Eager to get the uncomfortable affair over with Minato continued.

"He soon faded to black, working and scheming in the background, a forgotten hero he was called. But heroes aren't meant to be forgotten, they are meant to die gloriously. A wise man once said you can either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Madara was the first example of this and so Raiden was no different. He selfishly threw away the efforts of his deceased brethren and ancestors who had died serving Konoha and acted out his nefarious scheme. Konoha was serving as a mediator between Sunagakure and Kumogakure who were at each other's throats over some trivial land dispute. In order to prevent a 2nd Great Shinobi war the peace talks were held in Konoha. This provided the perfect opportunity for Raiden to do as much damage as he could and so he struck, killing all the ambassadors of both villages and incriminating Konoha for it.

"Understandably Kumo and Suna were in arms, claiming that Konoha had lured them into a trap and then stabbed them in the back. They refused to see reason and slowly but surely things escalated out of control; the wrong things were said, the wrong people were killed and the innocent suffered for this greatly. The Second Great Shinobi War was in full swing a year after the event in Konoha and it was all thanks to one man. Raiden boasted his accomplishment and promised to start more wars if he didn't get what he wanted. When the Sandaime ordered his execution to placate the other two nations Raiden fled. But not before causing enough damage to considerably weaken Konoha. We temporarily withdrew from the war to recover from the attack and Raiden was branded a greater traitor than his brethren.

"Now wanted in three Shinobi Nations, Raiden fled to Kirigakure, a neutral party in the war, who willingly turned a blind eye towards his arrival as payback for the wrong dealt them by Konoha in the last Great Shinobi War. Eventually the war came to an end and Konoha somehow managed to emerge victorious. It was then that Raiden, unwilling to be forgotten, struck again. This time he targeted the entire Fire Country and conducted a series of devastating attacks on the capital. It had been his goal to assassinate the Feudal Lord of Fire country; however he had been thwarted by the Guardian Shinobi 12 and was forced to take a hostage in order to escape with his wretched life. But rather than taking just any ordinary hostage, Raiden kidnapped Amaya the daughter of the Feudal Lord's Chief advisor.

"He left the capital with her and was never seen again. They returned to Kirigakure where they remained for three years. It was believed that she had been killed until she appeared at the Eastern gates of Konoha dazed and with child. The coward had gotten involved with her and had abandoned her when confronted with the responsibility of raising a child. Her memories tampered with and of no further interest to Raiden Konoha dismissed any possibilities of using her to discover Raiden's location and instead contacted her father. Furious at what had been done to his daughter the Chief advisor ordered her to give the baby up for adoption and return to the capital. She refused and was subsequently disowned...

"You asked what my relationship was to Hikaru Raiden, I'll tell you its quite simple really; I'm his son and I am also the man who killed him."

Itachi was severely taken aback by this revelation and narrowed his eyes at the man before him. The blond deliberately avoided his eyes as a cynical laughter escaped him. It was all coming out; years of repressed anger and rage, repressed shame and loathing for the man who had given him life. He despised him and everything he stood for. He had tried to eradicate all traces of the man and his past but they always came back to haunt him. The raven had unknowingly opened a forgotten wound, and for the first time Minato was glad at the chance to finally let it all out.

His laughter transformed into something manic, akin to Deidara's own, and Itachi unconsciously retreated from the man he had looked up to all his life. To be quite honest Itachi had known all about Minato's relationship to Raiden Hikaru, the reason he had asked about him was to elicit this exact reaction. He had known that when push came to shove the iron-reinforced mask of the Yondaime would break revealing the man underneath. Some secrets were best left undiscovered and the true man behind the Yondaime was one of them. Unlike the Yondaime he was pessimistic, bitter, enraged, hateful, nefarious, and an unrepentant cold-blooded murder. Itachi could see why the man had kept him hidden this entire time. Who wouldn't prefer the perfect, knight-in-shining armor the Yondaime embodied? Itachi could only imagine the internal and external adversities Namikaze had had to overcome to assume the position he had been martyred for. His life was tragic, as was anyone's who was living for others. They were so alike it was uncanny. Kindred spirits. It explained why they were so attracted to each other and why they understood each other better than most.

Itachi took it all. The good, the bad, the ugly, the gruesome and the unimaginable. He accepted the man and his many flaws. Because contrary to popular belief flaws defined people, not accomplishments. They shaped a person's personality, behavior, ideals, beliefs and overall outlook on life. People were products of their surroundings and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was no different. Underneath it all he was only human, just as flawed and as scarred as the rest of their cursed race. Minato's revelation stirred something in Itachi's mind.

Minato was the man he had hoped to be and in a sense was the man he had hoped Sasuke would become. He had assumed that Sasuke belonged to whatever privileged breed of mortals Minato belonged to and had attributed several of his traits to his ototou. He had expected Sasuke to cherish those around him and form bonds he would do anything to protect. He had expected Sasuke to remain loyal to a village that had wronged him in more ways than he knew. Itachi had hoped that Sasuke would one day grow strong enough to destroy Madara and restore their clan. To say that he had expected a lot from Sasuke was putting it lightly. But when it all came down to it Sasuke was an Uchiha, Madara reincarnated only ten times more powerful. If Madara discovered Sasuke's potential Itachi knew what would happen; he would manipulate Sasuke into joining forces with him or coerce him into submission. If Madara gained any form of control over Sasuke it would be as devastating as him gaining control of all the bijuu. The fate of the world rested on Itachi returning to Amegakure and the man who had to power to decide was sitting within arms reach.

Seduction wasn't the only art of persuasion Itachi had at his disposal. Having been manipulated so many times, Itachi had mastered the art of manipulation from the Master Manipulator himself. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the older man who now had his head bowed, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You might have hated the man but I doubt you judged him." The raven said softly. Minato looked up and fixed the Uchiha with a glare capable of freezing hell.

"And why shouldn't I? He had no right to do what he did." The blond snapped.

"So you do judge him in addition to holding a grudge against him?" It was more of a statement than it was a question and Minato recognized it as a warning sign. He straightened up in his chair and eyed the Uchiha suspiciously.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I just find it very hypocritical coming from you the man who sealed the greatest bijuu within his infant child."

"I had no choice…t-the village…" Minato said struggling to formulate a coherent defense of his magnum opus.

"There's always a choice, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied a shrewd look in his eyes. "Always." Minato saw a flash of red as his anger flared and he rose to his feet.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE HAD ME DO? LET THAT WRETCHED BEAST RUN WILD AND FLATTEN THE VILLAGE. I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"And in doing so condemned your _own_ son to a life of pain and misery for the actions of his own father." Itachi said cutting the blond's tirade off. His words had the effect he had hoped they would and Minato's anger instantly subsided. The blond was extremely confused and taken aback by the raven's comments.

_What did he mean a life of pain and misery?_

"If you're talking about the misery of being orphaned then I understand. But I hardly feel that would affect Naruto too much. There are countless other orphans in Konoha for him to wallow in self-pity for long. Sasuke for example." Itachi scoffed at the Yondaime's feeble attempt at baiting him. The game had been over the moment he finished his story.

"Trust me being orphaned is a mere itch compared to the agony Naruto has to struggle with everyday." Itachi taunted. He smirked at the blond's restlessness and decided to torment him some more.

"What are you talking about? Naruto's a hero to Konoha, he saved them from the Kyuubi, he's saving them right this very moment."

"As if." Itachi scoffed laughing at the Yondaime's naivety. The Yellow Flash watched him with narrowed eyes for a brief moment before his blue eyes widened in realization and the shock that accompanied it.

"They scorned him didn't they?" The blond asked in a low voice saturated with dread.

"Despised is the more appropriate word." Itachi barked in amusement. "And who could blame them when he is the container, the life force keeping the very thing that had claimed their friends and loved ones alive."

Itachi was doing it again; he was tormenting with his words and watching his victim squirming mercilessly in pain. He was too good at this for his own good.

"NO, THEY WOULDN'T. YOU'RE LYING!" Minato accused grabbing a fistful of Itachi's shirt and holding his free hand threateningly above the raven's head. But the show must go on. And so it did.

"How naïve are you to believe that Konoha would treat him any different from other Jinchurikii?"

"But he's my son. MY SON!" Minato was beside himself with anger now.

"And so what?" Itachi challenged with enough spite to make any other shinobi run for cover. "Suna's jinchurikii was the Yondaime Kazekage's last child, and yet he was ostracized and despised by his own mother and people."

"I DIED TO SAVE THEM."

"Yagura, Kiri's jinchurikii, was the last descendant of Kiri's founder yet he was no exception from the general rules that applied."

"I GAVE MY FUCKING LIFE TO PROTECT THEIR WRETCHED LIVES!"

"Yugito Nii was the daughter of the Sandaime Raikage and she was forced to live outside Kumo to escape the hostility her status attracted."

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THESE PEOPLE."

"YOU SHOULD BECAUSE NARUTO'S JUST LIKE THEM." The tension in the air was as tangible as it was overwhelming as the two Konoha prodigies faced off in a death glare contest.

"You're lying." Minato said in a barely audible voice.

"Let me tell you what I do." Itachi said his scowl deepening as his voice adopted its trademark emotionless timbre. "I am a member of the Akatsuki, and as such I must meet my quota of one tailed beast per person. Do you know what we do? We hunt down the bijuu and seal them for later use. With the exception of the Sanbi, all the bijuu have jinchurikiis. But I must tell you one thing, although the jinchurikii are all alive when we capture them, they don't remain that way for long." When Itachi saw the impact his words were having on the Yellow Flash he let a smirk grace his lips.

"You have doomed _your son_ to a life of eternal suffering that will inevitably end with his capture and subsequent demise. It won't be long before the leader of the Akatsuki, or someone more powerful, goes to capture Naruto himself. And when that day comes Konoha will finally breathe a sigh of relief at the loss of its greatest nuisance."

Minato roared in anger as an overwhelming surge of chakra escaped him knocking Itachi into the window behind him. The glass shattered and pierced the flesh of his head, drawing blood. Itachi struggled to keep conscious as the enraged blond charged at him. At the last moment Minato diverted his punch, driving his fist into the window instead of Itachi's skull like he had originally intended. They were now standing nose to nose, a hair's breadth away from each other. Blazing-red met icy-blue and they remained like that for several moments.

"How does it feel to know that what you died hoping for never came to pass?"

"You are a lying, fork-tongued, bastard and I hope you die a miserably painful death." Minato said through gritted teeth.

"Then prove me wrong." Itachi challenged holding back a coughing fit that was on the verge of surfacing. True to his name, Namikaze was a mere flash of yellow as he left the room. Itachi collapsed to the floor and allowed the coughing fit, triggered by the sudden chill of the snowstorm gushing in through the now shattered window, to overwhelm him.

_If only he knew._

**

* * *

**

Minato ignored the surge of nostalgia that threatened to overtake him at the familiar sight of the large, green gates that towered over the forest vegetation in the distance. This was anything but a trip down memory lane; it was a quest, a mission, to find answers to prove something to himself and Itachi. Whatever wrong Konoha had done the raven had convinced him that the village and its people were the epitome of hypocrisy. Minato hoped to prove the Uchiha wrong on all counts and clear his homeland of any wrongdoing.

Minato refused to dwell on the raven's words as he had convinced himself that they were either lies, or the result of a severe misinterpretation on the raven's part. Naruto was his son, his child. Although he had kept it secret initially he was sure that the villagers would have figured out the familial relationship between them and would for that reason alone treat Naruto better. How could they despise the fruit of his loins? How could they loath the savior of their lives and village. True he had initiated the seal that trapped the Kyuubi, but it was Naruto who the beast was currently trapped inside of. Naruto who's strength and courage would forever imprison the most infamous of bijuu. Naruto who, like him, would save the village in its darkest hour. The thought of them ostracizing their protector was absurd, but realistic. After all it had been for that reason that his lover had kept her jinchurikii status a secret allowing her to lead a perfectly normal life.

Come to think of it, he had forgotten to ask Itachi what had become of his red-haired lover. When the Kyuubi was released she had been considerably weakened by it and after ordering Kakashi to get her to safety he didn't know what had ever become of her. He had easily assumed that she had lived and raised Naruto up by herself with some help from Mikoto before her demise. Now that he thought about it Itachi had used the word 'orphaned' in describing Naruto, as opposed to 'without a father'. Minato knew the red-head too well to know that she would sooner die than let her child suffer unjustly. Maybe that's what it was, she had died. Given up the fight. But how could she. How dare she? After preaching to him about leaving their son alone in the world, she would go and do the exact same thing she had chastised him for doing. If Itachi's words held any truth then she was the biggest hypocrite of them all.

Minato paused briefly when he reached a safe distance from the gates. Two Chunnin were seated behind the table by the gate conversing loudly. Minato turned to focus his attention instead on the invisible barrier surrounding the village. His eyes narrowed in recognition of the chakra signature behind the anti-intrusion barrier.

_Tsunade. So after all that talk she finally came back, and is Hokage._

He glanced eastward and confirmed his suspicion when he saw a large stone figure in the likeness of Tsunade beside his own. As a former ANBU and Hokage Minato was very knowledgeable of the security measures around the village and as an excellent strategist he knew exactly how to counteract them.

He formed the necessary hand seals that temporarily disabled the barrier, allowing him to slip through unnoticed. Upon entering the village he immediately masked his chakra signature and changed his appearance in order to blend in with the crowd. Satisfied with his stealth preparations, Minato jumped off the roof he had been hiding on and landed in an alley before entering the main road of downtown Konoha.

It was sometime before midday and Konoha was already in rush hour. Unlike in the village he had been staying at these past few weeks, it wasn't snowing in Konoha; a rare phenomenon that grew rarer with time. There was a frosty chill in the air as it was mid winter and although the sky was somewhat grey it wasn't enough to darken the streets below. Despite the chill the streets were as busy as ever as people hurried around with their shopping and running their errands. Minato followed the crowd and moved further down the street. When he reached a vendor, he stopped and pretended to examine the goods on sale as his eyes searched the crowded streets for a suitable prey. He found one in the form of a plain, middle-aged woman seated in front of a store as she gossiped the afternoon away with the shopkeeper.

Minato discreetly formed the hand signs and slipped into her mind. The woman remained aware of her surroundings and continued her conversation with the other lady while Minato rummaged her memories. He finally found what he was looking for. It was a memory from a few years ago.

The lady was on her way to the Chunnin Exams when the sound of rapidly, approaching hooves caused her to stop in her tracks.

"_**Out of the way ladies!"**_ A young blonde boy in a garish orange jumpsuit screamed at the lady and her travelling companion who Minato recognized as the shopkeeper. _**"MAD COWS ON THE RAMPAGE!"**_

The two women jumped out of the way in time to avoid the aforementioned mad cows charging after the blonde, whiskered boy. Several other villagers had also jumped out of the way and were muttering disapprovingly after the blonde. As soon as the stampede passed by the woman huffed impatiently as she straightened her attire.

"_**I swear that brat gets more annoying each day. Sometimes I feel he does it to spite us."**_ The shopkeeper said not hiding her irritation.

"_**The only thing mad and on the rampage is him. He's such an annoying little pest and I wish he would just go away and die."**_ The lady said building up on what her friend had said earlier.

"_**I hear the demon's already taken hold of the boy that's why he acts…you know…weird." **_At this the shopkeeper's friend made a shushing sound as she looked around for any passersby that might have overheard their conversation.

"_**You know that topic is taboo."**_

"_**Who cares? The Sandaime should be doing something about the boy not encouraging him. Now I hear the brat's off to take part in the Chunnin Exams today. And quite personally I hope that Hyuuga boy beats him to a bloody pulp."**_

"_**Yes, that would serve him right." **_

Unable to take it anymore, Minato extracted himself from the woman's head, making sure that she experienced a severe migraine soon after his departure. Reeling, yet unable to believe what he had just heard, Minato glanced around for his next victim. The elderly man walking his tiny grandson from store to store was no different. To be quite honest he was a lot worse than the two females he had just overheard.

'_**The apple definitely fell far from the tree with this child.' **_The man thought as he watched Naruto running away from a group of angry-looking Chunnin, intent on capturing him. _**'What woman did the Yondaime mate with to produce such an atrocity? Such a woman is a disgrace to her entire species and shouldn't even be referred to as such.'**_

Minato hoped that the intense headache the man experienced in the aftermath of his departure would leave him crippled for life. He began flinging his consciousness at random people that caught his eye, sometimes catching two people at once. But civilian or shinobi their thoughts were just as horrid.

"_**Akio, if I ever see you talking to that street runt again I'll flay you till you're within an inch from death."**_ A tall brown-haired man pulling a wagon laden with farm produce had once told his young child.

"_**I'm so glad he's away from the village, it's so nice and peaceful here with that insufferable nuisance gone." **_A young shinobi of about 21 thought as he stretched languidly in his seat at a dango restaurant.

"_**Why won't the Sandaime just allow us to put him down like the dog he is? What's so special about him that he continues protecting him?" **_Was a kunoichi's, of about 37, opinion on how best to deal with his son.

"_**I'll bet you get rabies when he bites you." **_A middle-aged man had once though in disgust at Naruto's whiskers.

"_**He's so loud and annoying and is a thorn in the village's side. I wish the Akatsuki would just come for him already." **_A lady, leading her boyfriend who was laden with shopping bags and parcels, had said in response to the news of the Akatsuki's pursuit of the tailed beasts.

Something exploded inside Minato's head causing him to turn and retreat to a secluded spot a few miles away from the village. He collapsed to the floor and allowed himself the first glimpse of the familiar clearing. It was a small well-lit clearing in the forest next to a now-frozen spring-fed lake. It was the place he had frequented as a child when the condescending words and accusing glares of his peers and fellow villagers got too much for him to bare. He always retreated here seeking solitude to wallow in his shame and self-pity. It was also the place he had first fallen in love.

He remembered her flowing, eye-catching, shock of red hair. Her easy smile and kind words. He had told her to leave him in peace but she had relented and returned everyday. Slowly pulling him out of the dark abyss he had sunk into. She had saved him first so he had no qualms about saving her when Kumo struck. They had kidnapped her and would have escaped had he not followed the trail she had cleverly left behind for him. He had defeated the enemy ninja and returned her home and had his first experience as a hero. Ever since that day he had vowed to relive those moments for the rest of his life by becoming the greatest Hokage to have ever lived.

And he had done just that. He had conquered the many trials and tribulations to get to where he was and had done so through his sweat, blood and tears. And all it had cost him was his humanity, his freedom, blood he had shed for people and those others had shed for him, and one of his students. Yet the village wanted more and in its darkest hour he had delivered. It had cost him his life, and was costing his child dearly till this day but he had foolishly done it. No wonder Orochimaru and Tsunade deserted the village never to return, except in Tsunade's case. No wonder Itachi had severed all ties with it and left to join the Akatsuki. No wonder Sasuke had followed his big brother's example and had defected to ally himself with the snake Sannin. No wonder Madara still held a bitter grudge against Konoha and its people.

They were all hypocrites. The lot of them. They didn't deserve to live, any of them. They were a fickle bunch on the road to damnation. And he Namikaze Minato, the former Yondaime Hokage, would hasten their departure. Minato rose to his feet, his decision made, and glanced at the sky above.

_The air's humid enough so it should work._

What they had done to his son was unforgivable and inexcusable. They had literally spat in his face after all he had done for them. Everything they had ever said or done to his child, they had done to him. He had sacrificed both his and Naruto's lives to save theirs and they had refused to honor his dying wish. Had he allowed the Kyuubi to flatten the village he would have lived to raise his son and Naruto would have known parental love. They had wronged his son and now they were going to suffer the consequences.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi looked up from his book as soon as Sakura stopped talking. They had been having lunch at a teahouse and he had been listening to his pink-haired student talk while idly flipping through his orange book. Sakura knew him well enough to see through his pretext of reading and know that her silver-haired sensei was listening to every word that had fallen out of her mouth since they met up for lunch. So he knew that she hadn't stopped her story because she suspected that he wasn't listening. No, something must have distracted her to make her stop talking and Kakashi was mildly interested to see what it was.

Quite frankly he had expected to catch her eying a particularly cute boy who resembled a certain raven-turned traitor they knew. But when his visible coal eye caught sight of her shocked expression, he knew it was anything but.

"K-k-kaka-sensei." Was all the usually articulate kunoichi could manage as she stared at some ominous apparition manifesting somewhere behind him. The Copy Nin whipped around in his seat and pulled his headband off exposing his lone Sharingan. What he saw rocked him to his core.

The once light-grey clouds above were now an ominous dark-grey moving at an unnatural speed in the sky. Already the thick clouds had come together to form what looked like most of a giant human mouth opened menacingly. Lightening was flashing threateningly in the sky above and the air around them was more humid than natural. The air around them was moving fast, and Kakashi's heightened sense of smell picked up the metallic tang in the air. Although snow wasn't unheard of in Konoha, snowstorms were. Fire Country's climate was much too warm for such things to occur, and yet here he was looking at the unmistakable beginnings of one. As a shinobi he instantly suspected foul play and was correct in his suspicion. First of all the cloud's unusual shape and movement was too much of a coincidence to add up. Secondly something about the manifestation in the sky seemed vaguely familiar.

"Sensei what's going on?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. Her question stirred up a long forgotten memory from his past.

"_**Sensei, I'm scared, what's going on?" **_Although Kakashi remember being extremely alarmed by the strange manifestation in the sky, he remembered scoffing at his raven-haired teammate's distress.

"_**Obito, stay calm. This is my jutsu." The tall, blond-haired man standing in front of them protectively said in a soothing voice.**_

Kakashi's eyes widened at the realization of what was going on.

"_Sensei." _He gasped in a barely audible voice. As he rose to his feet six figures landed at his side.

"Kakashi, do you know this jutsu?" Asuma asked a not of urgency in his usually calm voice.

"Who's doing this and what's going on?" Kurenai asked eying the sky in panic.

"Guy-sensei Neji just sent word that he has found the source and is on his way to confront it." The ever enthusiastic mini-replica of his long time rival said in his usual determined tone. The taller green jumpsuit-clad shinobi nodded his assent causing Kakashi to panic and speak up.

"No." He said in a hoarse voice. Seven pairs of eyes turned towards him and he swallowed before going on.

"You know this jutsu." Shikamaru stated shrewdly. Kakashi nodded.

"I had archive duty once," the low voice of Shino Aburame said attracting their attention towards him instead. "And I remember seeing something similar to this listed among the scrolls declared missing after Orochimaru's departure."

"S-s-so this is Orochimaru's jutsu?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

"No, it's the Yondaime's." Kakashi said ominously. Kurenai's red eyes widened considerably at this, Asuma's ever present cigarette fell off his parted lips. Sakura gasped in shock, Guy and Lee had identical looks of shock written on their faces, while Shino and Shikamaru maintained their cool although their worry was as tangible as the electricity in the air.

"Kakashi, your orders?" Guy said recovering first. Kakashi turned towards him.

"Find Neji and tell him to pull back." Guy departed in a blur of green after receiving his orders. Kakashi turned to focus on the taijutsu master's pupil instead.

"Lee, you're the fastest one here so I want you to tell Lady Tsunade to order a code Red evacuation right now. All shinobi forces, except the ANBU, should focus on safely evacuating all civilians to the Hokage monument. The ANBU should be ordered to create a protective barrier around the village until the completion of the evacuation. Time is of the essence so hurry." Lee took off at a speed that rivaled the Yellow Flash's.

"Sakura, I want you and Shino to go to the hospital and begin evacuating everyone now."

"Hai!" The pink-haired kunoichi said as she was dismissed.

When they were gone Kakashi turned to the remaining three awaiting instructions.

"The rest of you come with me." They obliged and followed him through the streets and over the rooftops of the village below. With his Sharingan Kakashi was able to pinpoint the location of the disturbance and stopped to formulate an attack strategy.

"Ok, our opponent must be immensely skilled to have gotten this far in recreating the Yondaime's most powerful jutsu. However, they're at a disadvantage; even when the Yondaime performed this jutsu it took him a considerable amount of time to fully harness enough power to do enough damage."

"So that gives us time to find whoever this is and neutralize them." Kurenai said her relief evident in her voice.

"I have been able to deduce who might be behind this." Shikamaru said attracting their attention towards him.

"Seeing as he is currently under Orochimaru's tutelage and influence, and judging from the extremely high amounts of electricity in the air I have deduced that a remarkable amount of lightening energy and proficiency is required to perform this jutsu. Lightening proficiency Uchiha Sasuke is more than capable of mastering.

"Shikamaru that is absurd. Come on I know you still hold a grudge against him almost getting you and your friends killed but this is just ridiculous." Asuma said.

"You might not like to think so but the Uchiha are quite capable of a lot." Kurenai said coming to Shikamaru's defense. "Remember we fought his brother some time ago and were lucky to have escaped with our lives. If Itachi is capable of that much imagine what Sasuke has accomplished under Orochimaru's guidance. This sounds like something up his alley."

"Well I don't buy it for one minute," the Sarutobi said stubbornly shaking his head. "Sasuke might have left Konoha but why would he want to destroy it?"

"Because it is the inevitable fate of missing-nins." Kakashi supplied solemnly.

"Kakashi, you too?" Asuma asked incredulously.

"I have accepted the harsh facts and bitter truths of life and I suggest you do the same." The Copy Nin replied curtly.

"Kakashi, are you sure you can do this?" Kurenai said voicing her concern. "Even the Sandaime didn't have the heart to kill his student when the opportunity presented itself. So I won't hold it against you if you…."

She trailed off here allowing her words to hang in the air.

"I'm fine, Kurenai. Let's go."

Just then a loud booming voice echoed throughout the village and the surrounding forest halting shinobi and civilians alike.

"**STORM RELEASE: HEAVENLY GRUDGE!"**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry but settling into college took longer than I anticipated. The updates will be coming weekly as opposed to almost daily. Sorry but its school time and so therefore I have less time to sit around typing this. Once again I apologize for the long break between updates and look forward to your reviews as always.**


	13. Destiny's Child

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Dedication; to Udene, YuNa, Pen-Aine, WindiosSiesta, Ambria27, and Runtm for continuously inspiring me with your words.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Destiny's Child.

* * *

Kisame didn't know exactly how he had found the Uchiha; all he knew was that he was glad he found him when he did. And before any other Akatsuki. As it was half of the organization was already out looking for his raven-haired partner, and when people as dangerous as the Akatsuki went looking for someone, it was never for a good thing.

Kakuzu's new partner, Hidan, had been extremely livid when he and his partner had been instructed to locate and return the Sharingan-wielder. As foulmouthed as the Jashinist was Kisame was sure that fouler words hadn't fallen from his lips until that moment.

Unlike his partner, Kakuzu on the other hand had a different way of looking at things. In the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre, the bounty on an intact Uchiha corpse had skyrocketed much to the miser's delight. Villages were willing to pay through the nose to obtain the priceless gifts of the Sharingan and Kakuzu would be more than happy to deliver. He had at first planned to find Orochimaru and rip the younger Uchiha from his clutches, seeing as both Madara and Itachi were much too powerful for him to defeat. But knowing the Uchiha's prisoner, the bounty hunter was certain that the Uchiha would be too weak to put up much of a fight, if any at all. Besides he knew that the bounty would increase significantly if he delivered the corpse of _the _Itachi Uchiha, Heir of the Sharingan. And words could not describe the gratitude the bounty hunter felt towards the wayward Uchiha. He wasn't even bothered about upsetting Pein or Madara for he knew that it wouldn't be the first time he had killed a fellow Akatsuki for money.

Sasori, like Kakuzu, had no intentions of returning the Uchiha alive. Although he and his partner had been assigned a different mission, Sasori had made it his personal business to locate Itachi. The puppet master still begrudged him keeping the Yondaime all to himself. That, coupled with his long desire to add a shinobi of the raven's caliber to his collection, drove him to focus all his energy and resources into locating the wayward Uchiha. His vast network of spies had been assigned one task and one task only; finding Itachi Uchiha. The Yondaime, he knew would be long gone, but the Uchiha would more than make up for the loss. Much to his young partner's annoyance, the Suna missing-nin had abandoned him to complete their mission on his own while he focused on making the necessary preparations for his fight with the Heir of the Sharingan.

Deidara gritted his teeth and internally blamed the Uchiha for his partner's abandonment of him. His defeat at the hands of the Uchiha still left a sour taste in his mouth, a taste he longed to wash away with the metallic tang of the Uchiha's filthy blood. He decided to listen to his no-Danna for once and complete the mission as quickly as possible. That way he could join the effort in finding his arch nemesis. So it was with fierce determination that he quickly killed his way through the heavily guarded fortress of a paranoid feudal lord, whose worse nightmare he was about to make a reality.

If there was one thing both personalities of Zetsu agreed on it was where their loyalties lay. And that was with Madara. Although Zetsu obeyed Pein's orders, it was a known fact that it was the Uchiha founder who would forever hold his unwavering loyalty. So when his master's plaything had gone missing, Zetsu had made it his personal business to find and return the younger raven back before Madara returned from his lengthy mission in Earth country. Although Kisame knew nothing about Madara's existence, he knew that both Zetsu and Itachi answered to the same master with somewhat different agendas from the organization. All he knew was that if Zetsu found Itachi before he did, he would return his partner to cruel man who had forced the raven to remain in an organization he had no business being in.

When word reached him of the Akatsuki leader's personal involvement in the search, the Kiri-swordsman had shuddered at the thought of the great misfortune that would undoubtedly befall his teammate. And had doubled his efforts to find to Uchiha.

Arriving at the small, busy, snow-covered streets of the large non-shinobi village, Kisame had strained his senses for any sign of his partner. His heart had leapt when he sensed the raven's distinct chakra signature somewhere in the distance and he instantly sped off in that direction. Judging by the weak, fluctuating chakra pulse he could detect in the air, Kisame knew that Itachi was badly wounded and in need of immediate assistance.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he found the Uchiha shivering uncontrollably on the floor of a room, almost completely buried in snow. The windows had been reduced to a fine dust that now mingled with the snow on the ground. The room was in utter disarray; snow was everywhere, furniture was all over the place. There was a large spherical dent on the walls which Kisame recognized as the handiwork of a malignant chakra pulse.

Itachi lay on his stomach; sticky, dark red fluid leaking from his lips and staining the snow around him as he crawled towards the slightly open door. His Akatsuki cloak had been discarded on one of the beds, far from his reach. His black, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants were soaked with the moisture of the snow around him; providing little to no protection from the harsh blizzard outside. His dark, silky curtain of hair was free of its loose ponytail and hung limply around his face, acting as a fragile veil shielding his face from the cruelness of the world. His frail body was shivering uncontrollably in response to the biting wind of the raging snowstorm. His smooth, porcelain skin had adopted a light blue hue. His body shook with the uncontrollable shivers and violent coughing fits that wracked his body mercilessly. In one word he looked pathetic. If any other Akatsuki had found him like this, Uchiha Itachi would have been no more.

Kisame hurried to his partner's side and scooped the frail Uchiha into his arms. He moved easily to the bed and adjusted the raven in his arms so that he could pick up the thick blankets that had blissfully remained dry all this time. He settled Itachi down in the driest and warmest corner of the room before wrapping him in the enveloping warmth of the blankets. Itachi conveyed his gratitude through eye contact and the Kiri-swordsman settled down beside him and waited for Itachi to finally calm down.

"Where is he?" Kisame asked through clenched teeth.

Itachi refused to answer as he buried himself further in the warm folds of the blankets. Kisame decided to try a different approach.

"What happened?"

"That is irrelevant." Itachi said finally in a low voice very much like his usual self. Kisame gawked at him in disbelief but before he could utter any protests the raven held up a hand silencing him.

"What we need to do now is to find him before anyone does." Here the Sharingan-wielder paused to fix his partner with a stern but pleading look. "And for that I need your help."

"If you really want my help then you'll start talking." Kisame said stubbornly. "And you'd better be fast about it 'cos Kami knows that son of a bitch can run like the wind."

**

* * *

**

"**STORM RELEASE: HEAVENLY GRUDGE!"**

Tsunade stood frozen in front of her window, arms crossed over her chest, hazel eyes fixed on the chaos in the skies above Konoha. Down below civilians and shinobi alike stood frozen as well, watching the heavens for fear of what was to come.

The evacuation was in full swing and already most of the civilians had been evacuated to the shelters hidden within the Hokage Monument thanks to Kakashi's intellect and foresight. Tsunade felt something shift at her side and something stir in her heart; guilt. Without turning she dismissed the green-jumpsuit clad taijutsu enthusiast as she studied the great stone faces of Konoha's greatest heroes.

Grandpa Shodai, Big Uncle Nidaime, sensei, and him the Yondaime Hokage. Studying their faces, she couldn't help but notice the connection they each shared to her, and how that connection was what she felt had led to their demises. After all everyone she ever held dear always managed to meet some gruesome end. Her father, the Shodai's only child, died young in the same war that claimed his father and uncle. Nawaki, her beloved ototou was also claimed by war. She had saved him from the disease he had inherited from their mother as a child but she had been unable to save him from himself. Her ototou had a tendency to overexert himself, which went hand in hand with his belief that he needed to accomplish more if he wanted to live up to the Senju name. And so when the Second Great Shinobi war broke out, he had seen it as an opportunity to prove himself to the village. Tsunade would never forget the pain of his death.

Then there was Dan, Shizune's uncle. He supported her views and opinions but he was also another idealistic fool looking to change the world. And he too met a gruesome end. His death stung a lot more because despite all her skill and prowess in medical ninjutsu, she had been unable to save him. Sarutobi-sensei had followed but before him his successor had succumbed to the cold clutches of death. The idealistic brat had summoned it even. She never understood what her perverted teammate meant by it when he often said _**"that boy knows too much for his own good." **_Until that night.

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably at the memory of the Yondaime as guilt ate away at her. She had wronged him even more than she had wronged this village. Konoha indeed had a funny way of repaying its heroes. She had abandoned the village in its darkest hour and yet here she was donning the very hat her grandfather had worn with pride and standing in the very office her predecessor had stood in 14 years ago. While the son of the man who had sacrificed his life for the village was loathed and scorned. She wondered if he had stood in the exact same spot she was standing now; watching the chaos threatening to overwhelm the village below.

She wondered if he had known as soon as he saw that monstrous chakra demon in the distance that he would die before the night was over. He had been a genius after all so that possibility must have crossed his mind. And yet he had turned his back on the office he had dedicated his young life to acquiring and had walked to his death.

The Godaime remembered the first time she had ever laid eyes on the Yondaime. He had reminded her so much of her little brother that when she first laid eyes on him she forgot that Nawaki had been dead for ten years and had hugged him tightly to her bosom. The child had been surprised by this but rather than pushing away from her or tensing at her touch he had returned her embrace with sincerity and equal fervor.

"_**So you're the boy Jiraiya won't shut up about." **_She had said in an effort to break the awkward silence that followed their embrace. He had nodded, his eyes shinning brightly as his lips spread into an excited grin.

"_**I don't know about that. But what I do know is that I'm the guy who's gonna become the Yondaime Hokage." **_He had declared with just as much confidence, although thankfully less enthusiastically than a certain other blond, blue-eyed boy she knew.

She remembered the flash of anger triggered by the echo those words seemed to have in her head. She had refrained from slapping him with enough force to make his head spin. And settled instead for insulting him.

"_**Baka!"**_ She had said with an air of derision. _**"If you want to become Hokage you might as well stab yourself with the kunai in that weapons pouch and save everyone the trouble of mourning you. Everyone knows it's a fool's errand."**_

Those enchanting blue orbs of his had narrowed at her at this and she had hoped that she had successfully crushed his dreams.

"_**I would have expected a better response from a kunoichi of high standing such as yourself. You seem to have forgotten one very important thing. The Hokage before assuming his position was first and foremost a shinobi himself. To be a shinobi is to confront hatred and face certain death and yet there are those willing and able to sacrifice their lives for their village and beliefs. You are no different than the Hokage. As a shinobi you have bled and shed blood for this village. And something tells me that you will continue to risk your life for this village and its people. You are a hypocrite because you detest the very thing you are."**_

Tsunade remembered her eye twitching in annoyance as she turned to face her silver-haired fellow Sannin.

"_**You sure he's ten?" **_She had asked which had caused the perverted Toad Sage to burst into raucous laughter. If there was one thing Tsunade hated more than being talked down to by a mere child, it was being laughed at for it. She had cracked her knuckles menacingly, effectively shutting the Toad Summoner up.

Chuckling nervously, Jiraiya had ushered his student out of harm's way. But Tsunade had stopped the boy in his tracks with an arm on his shoulder.

"_**Alright, I'll make a bet with you. If you become Hokage I'll take back everything I've said and empty my bank account to compensate you."**_

"_**I might be young but I'm not stupid. What good will you taking back your words do me? Besides I know about your less than stellar financial record, so you emptying your bank account will provide a loophole for you to exploit. How bout this, **_**when**_** I become Hokage I'll make you do as I say for a day."**_

Tsunade had laughed at the child's cockiness but agreed nonetheless. They had shaken on it before departing. She had admired the boy's confidence but she had thought that he would die trying to achieve his dream. She had reasoned that seeing as he was just like Dan and Nawaki in almost every way he too was going to meet the same tragic end as they. Why? Because he was no better than them.

But over the years the brat had turned her logic over on its head. As they years went by the blond flew through the ranks and became jonin in his late teens which was unheard of at the time. She had stubbornly refused to acknowledge this and pretty soon her stubbornness gave way to hatred and jealousy. Hatred because he was accomplishing feats her loved ones hadn't even dreamed of accomplishing. And jealousy for that reason alone. Why had fate favored him and not Dan and Nawaki?

She began to ignore and avoid him. But pretty soon that became almost impossible to achieve because they were often forced to work together. Then the Third Great Shinobi War had broken out and she had expected him to meet his demise then. But he had triumphed and came out a shinning hero—the Yellow Flash of Konoha was what they had nicknamed him. And his popularity grew both far and wide. His name came to be feared and he was regarded by many as the greatest shinobi of his generation.

"_**The future is bright with Minato leading the way." "I have nothing left to teach the boy." **_ Were Jiraiya's exact words.

Even the Snake Sannin had commented on Minato's talents, even going as far as acknowledging him as his equal in the race for Yondaime Hokage. Despite all this, Tsunade had refused to let go of the past and embrace the boy. His very existence enraged her to no end. It wasn't long before Minato himself noticed her hostility towards him and began keeping his distance. Something Tsunade was grateful for.

A year after the Third Great Shinobi war ended, Konoha was in chaos. Orochimaru had been discovered and exiled by the Sandaime himself and civilians and shinobi alike began speculating on who would be next in line for the title of Yondaime. Tsunade had been away on a lengthy mission in Water country, and when she returned she discovered that power had changed hands and the brat had finally realized his dream. She had marched over to her sensei's house and had knocked his door down, demanding a reason why the brat had been named Yondaime and not Jiraiya. In truth she had wanted anyone but the brat to become Hokage. But her former sensei stood his ground and there wasn't really anything else she could do. The deed was done as was evident when she had to report back to the new Hokage about her mission.

She stood there internally seething as she recalled the uneventful details of her mission in a brisk, professional voice to the man she had wished failure upon more than anything else. They both knew that beneath her veneer of formality lay an enraged beast they both agreed was best to not provoke. She had congratulated him in a voice lacking any emotion and had departed from his presence, her mind made up.

She had instructed Shizune to pack her things and meet her at the Western Konoha gates that same night. Although the girl had not questioned her Tsunade hadn't missed the silent inquiry in her large, black eyes. Before leaving, Tsunade decided to pay _them _a visit one last time. She had walked in silence that evening her mind trying to make sense of the rage in her heart.

Who was he and what was so special about him that fate chose him over Dan and Nawaki? How dare he come and steal their dreams, hopes, and ambitions from them? He had essentially stolen their lives for his own selfish desires and she was unwilling to forgive that. She had always pictured the Yondaime as being either one of those two, not some scrawny, blond, pretty boy with more fan girls than Fugaku Uchiha. Which was why she was leaving.

As she approached Nawaki's grave, she sensed someone else nearby and felt something clench forcefully in her stomach when she recognized _his _presence. She found him standing there in front of her brother's grave staring off into space, lost in thought. She chose to ignore him as she knelt down directly in front of the headstone.

They had remained like that for several moments, separated by the velvety darkness of the night and the silence of the cemetery around them. The entire time she had kept her eyes shut; silently willing him to disappear. But he lingered and she felt her eyebrows crease with annoyance.

"_**I didn't think it would happen this soon." **_He had said in a low voice loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes had snapped open and turned to fix him with a baleful glare. But he didn't see this because his head was upturned towards the sky, his eyes reflecting the shiny dots on the inky canvas.

"_**Come to gloat?" **_She had asked slowly rising to her feet. He turned to face her slowly and she saw confusion written in those enchanting orbs of his. Despite his obvious confusion, Tsunade refused to deliberate and allowed him to attach whatever meaning he wished to her words. Being the genius that he was the man had figured out her true meaning and shook his head slowly in response.

"_**Today in my office, you had this look in your eyes…something about the way you carried yourself told me that you would be leaving forever." **_He had paused and Tsunade chose to ignore the brief flash of sadness in his eyes.

"_**Then your title is well deserved." **_She had replied curtly.

"_**Why mouth words you don't mean?" **_He had asked closing his eyes as one would do after being personally insulted.

"_**Funny cos I was just about to ask you the exact same thing." **_

"_**Please elaborate."**_

"_**Gladly." **_She had said in a tone that told otherwise. _**"First of all you go around spouting nonsense you understand but do not mean. Reciting the words of the great Hokages past, influencing and deceiving people into thinking that you genuinely care for Konoha's welfare and wish to protect it. When in actuality this is all a façade, a trick. You are on a quest of self-gratification to slake that intense hunger to validate your own existence. And I refuse to remain in a village run by an individual like you."**_

Minato had been silent for several minutes following her tirade, digesting everything she had thrown at him. She had turned her back to him in disgust and had tried to ignore his presence and pay her final respects to her ototou.

"_**You know I've always thought the world of you." **_He said finally breaking his silence. _**"But regardless what I thought or how I felt about you, I **_**never **_**once judged you. Why? Because I know nothing about you."**_

She had turned on him by then her anger and rage swelling inexplicably.

"_**I know now why you hate me. You feel that I stole your brother's dream. But I'll have you know, before I ever heard about Nawaki, or Dan, wanting to become Hokage had always been my dream. I'm sorry that I come across as deceitful and pretentious to you but I'm not. I don't say things I don't mean. And although like all human beings I naturally seek some sort of acknowledgement or approval, I would never resort to lies or dishonesty to achieve this. Because in truth I'd rather be hated for something I am than loved for something I'm not.**_

"_**I'll have you know that I'm not the only person who has ever dreamed, or will ever dream, of becoming Hokage. Look around. There are so many others out there willing to take the burden off my shoulders. So many ready to go on this **_**fool's errand. **_**And why would any one possibly want to do that? Because there's a Nawaki and Dan inside each and every Leaf shinobi willing to lay down their lives for this village a hundred times over. And I happen to be one of them."**_

Tsunade had stared at him for several moments, her rage building as she refused to acknowledge his words. But the harder she tried, the more they sunk in. She had nodded her head calmly before balling her fist and aiming a heavy punch at the man beside her.

The blond man's instantaneous reflexes were the only thing that spared him the excruciatingly painful experience of being on the receiving end of her punch. He caught her fist in his long fingers and held it in place. She had roared in fury as she flung her other arm at his gut. He had easily caught it in his other hand like he had the first. They remained like that for several moments; her struggling with all her might to break his hold and him struggling to maintain his death grip on her fists. When she had aimed her knee at his groin, he had swiftly swept her feet from underneath her and used his body to pin hers to the ground below.

They had struggled like this for several minutes until she finally calmed down and gathered spittle in her mouth.

"_**Don't." **_Came his firm command before she had a chance to hurl the spit at him. She stopped and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"_**Then get off!" **_

"_**No. First calm down." **_He had adopted a condescending tone now and she saw red. In the end her brute strength won out and she was able to knee him forcefully in the groin. He had rolled off her in pain and shock, allowing her to rise to her feet again.

She would have kicked him some more had he not gotten up right after she had.

"_**Is that the best you could do Hokage-sama?" **_Minato had caught the venom attached to his title and he frowned at this.

"_**I only came to talk."**_

"_**Well I'm done listening."**_

"_**Please." **_She had actually smirked at reducing the most powerful man in Fire Country to begging.

"_**No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**If you haven't figured that out yet then I suggest you resign your post."**_

"_**Then we have nothing further to discuss." **_He had said with a far off look in his eyes as he stared at the space behind her. She had turned on her heels and stormed out of the cemetery, forgetting to visit Dan's grave as well.

By the next morning she was long gone. However, Jiraiya had found her and had tried to convince her to return. But the Senju were as proud a clan as the Uchiha, and she refused to listen to reason. Yet Jiraiya remained, determined to not lose another friend. Tsunade knew that had it not been for the emergency summons he had received from Minato, Jiraiya would not have returned to Konoha. Before he departed Jiraiya had tried one last time to convince her to return, but she had refused and so he had left her with the promise to return. It would be 13 years before he would keep that promise.

"_**Be careful what you wish for." **_Her sensei had once advised her sagely. On the night of the Kyuubi attack Tsunade understood the true meaning behind his words. As it turns out, Jiraiya had been summoned back to assist in Kushina's delivery. But he had been delayed in returning. As a result the fragile situation exploded and escalated forcing Minato to intervene.

Learning of his death had been a huge blow to her and at first she had been in denial. But when the truth finally sunk in so did the realization that his death was indirectly her fault. Had she been there Jiraiya would have been present during the entire process and things wouldn't have gotten out of hand. She would have been able to stabilize Kushina's chakra and kept the lid on the situation. But she hadn't, and the 'brat' had died. And she had gotten her wish.

Shame and guilt devoured her and she sank into a deep depression. She had sworn to never return to Konoha and had been true to her words until the day she met _him. _He looked everything like the man who gave him life but acted nothing like him. He was loud, obnoxious, dim, stubborn, spirited, and fiercely determined. But he was too much like Kushina so he wasn't a genius and things didn't come to him as easily as they had his father. Gamabunta being the perfect example. But his determination always won out eventually and he was able to do two things his father had been unable to; first of all he had successfully mastered the Rasengan—his birthright in record time. Secondly, he had successfully convinced her to return to Konoha as the Godaime Hokage.

And here she was today standing in the office like her predecessor; staring certain death in the face. She laughed at the irony of the situation. She had indirectly caused _his_ death and now she was about to meet her own demise by _his_ jutsu. The unnaturally thick clouds above moved menacingly spurring the dazed citizens below into action. She snapped out of her reverie, her mind made up and turned to leave the room. Before leaving she decided to take care of one minor issue; the issue of succession. Unlike her predecessor she wasn't going to leave behind a whole bunch of rules and suggestions of how the village should be run that would be ignored by the council and citizens anyway. Konoha always found a way to sustain itself and she knew that now would be no different. However, she wanted to avoid any dispute that would infringe on Naruto's birthright. Her successor would have to be someone who was well aware of Naruto's right to the seat of Hokage and would protect the village until he was old and mature enough to lead Konoha. And there was only one person she could think of that fit all those criteria.

_Hatake Kakashi._

**

* * *

**

Kakashi's lone Sharingan eye was spinning madly as he studied the surrounding forestry. They had already located the source of the chaos and had surrounded it. They were now preparing to close in on it and he had been assigned, for obvious reasons, to scout the area before issuing the 'okay'. His mismatched pair of eyes scanned the area carefully as his heightened sense of smell and hearing kept on alert for any other presence than the one in the woods. Finding none he turned to Pakkun and was about to give the signal when the sound of hurried footsteps and crashing leaves alerted him.

"Relax Kashi." Pakkun cautioned lazily when the Copy Nin instinctively reached for his weapons pouch. When Kakashi picked up Kotetsu and Izumo's scents he couldn't repress the disapproving frown that came over his features.

_How many people does it take to deliver a message?_ He had thought as he turned to watch the two breathless Chunnin emerge from the bushes.

"Honestly you people are no better than academy students." The Copy Nin admonished the squabbling duo who turned to face him at his words.

"Sorry, you see it's all Izumo's fault." The spiky-haired Chunnin said matter-of-factly causing his partner to sputter angrily.

"What? It most certainly is not!" Izumo said angrily.

"Just deliver the message. Sheesh." Kotetsu said earning a death glare from his partner.

"Guy sent us to tell you that Neji detected two rapidly approaching figures headed towards the village." He said pausing to allow Kakashi to mull this over.

"Any idea who they might be?" Kakashi inquired. The Chunnin shook their heads at him before Kotetsu decided to add to what his partner had said earlier.

"But according to Neji, one of them has a very malicious chakra emanating from him and so you should be experiencing some atmospheric changes shortly." Kakashi's eyes widened in realization of what was going on.

"I want you two to return to Guy and tell him to not engage until I send reinforcements." The Chunnin nodded their assent as they departed. The Copy Nin turned to Pakkun his mind working furiously.

"Kashi what's wrong?" The dog inquired.

"No time to explain. I want you to find Kurenai immediately and get her back to the village. The rest of us will take it from here." Pakkun nodded but turned back towards him before departing.

"Should I get reinforcements?" But Kakashi shook his head at this.

"No. Trust me the village needs all the protection it can get." Was his reply as he took off in the direction of the electrical charge.

_Malicious chakra…There's only one person I can think of that fits that description. And with Sasuke here that explains his reappearance. I just hope I can reach him before he does. _

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru sat up suddenly in his hiding place. He had been slouched lazily on the tree he had been hiding behind waiting for Kakashi's signal until a loud crash jolted him from his light doze. He stretched his chakra and sensed Asuma-sensei not too far away. But Kurenai was nowhere in sight. Asuma had obviously noticed this too because he turned to fix Shikamaru with a questioning stare before taking off to locate the raven-haired kunoichi.

_Women. They're such a pain._

He though lazily as he strained to hear any signs of the Copy Nin. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when he heard none. He listened closely and realized with a start that it was unnaturally quiet.

_Genjutsu. But how? When?_

"_Is the evacuation complete?" _A silky voice inquired from within his mind. Recognizing the effects of a genjutsu Shikamaru remained calm and ignored the voice. He felt something probe his memory and fought to force it out. But his efforts were in vain and his mind succumbed to the stranger's will.

"_I see. So you don't know." _The voice fell into a contemplative silence as it digested the information.

Although Shikamaru was positive he had never met this person before something about the presence in his mind seemed vaguely familiar. He wracked his brains trying to remember who the voice reminded him of but came up empty. It wasn't until the presence, which had been flitting through his memories, paused briefly at the memory of his disastrous first mission as a Chunnin that Shikamaru realized just exactly who had infiltrated his mind.

"_My ototou never really did have much common sense."_The elder Uchiha said in that silky voice of his. Shikamaru felt a shiver run down his spin at the sound of the murderous Uchiha's voice.

He had never met the elder Uchiha in person before but stories of his ruthlessness had convinced him that he was one of the lucky ones who hadn't. Feeling the man's presence this close was unsettling and very disturbing and Shikamaru felt himself trembling like the coward he was deep down inside.

"_You love your sensei very much." _It wasn't a question but Shikamaru couldn't help nodding in response. The mass murderer chuckled.

"_Then you have half an hour to save him." _Before Shikamaru had gotten the chance to ask him what he meant by that the Uchiha departed causing him to crumble to the ground. Although he was shaking all over Shikamaru managed to pick himself up and took off to locate his chain-smoking sensei. From what he knew of Itachi Uchiha, the man was not one to make idle threats and so he doubled his efforts and pace.

**

* * *

**

Kisame turned towards his partner, an evil smirk playing on his shark-like features.

"Seriously Itachi did you _really_ have to scare the boy half to death?"

"You know me Kisame, if it hadn't been of the utmost importance I wouldn't have done it." Itachi said as he began forming several hand seals in rapid succession. "Besides, by the time this is all over he won't be able to remember a thing."

"Feh, how come you get to have all the fun?" Kisame asked his disappointment evident. Itachi smiled despite himself at this. The Kiri swordsman waited patiently for the Uchiha to finish his preparations.

"Did you secure Yuhi?" Itachi asked a stern look crossing his features.

"The girl with the crazy eyes? Yeah I took care of her." Kisame replied adjusting Samehada as he rose to join his partner.

"And you understand your role in all of this?" The Uchiha inquired further.

"As much as I hate to acknowledge this, yes." The Kiri-missing nin muttered beneath his breath. His partner caught this but he gave no indication of this.

"Kisame please don't get carried away," the Sharingan-wielder said a pleading look crossing his eyes. "It is imperative that you play your part exactly as I stated earlier. Remember who we're dealing with here." Kisame waved the prodigy's cautionary words away impatiently before fixing him with a stern look of his own.

"You just make sure you come out of this in one piece, you hear?" Itachi gave no reply as he departed. Kisame sighed in frustration as he took off towards his destination.

"How on earth did I let him drag me into this?" He wondered out loud.

**

* * *

**

From his vantage point Itachi had a clear view of the entire village. However, his eyes were clamped shut at the moment as he prepared them. He waited patiently for his partner's signal and when it came he opened his eyes and felt the familiar transformation take place in both eyes.

His poor health required him to make use of shadow clones as opposed to him performing the jutsu unaided. When he felt the similar change occur in all his clones he placed his hand together forming the release seal.

"_Reverse Tsukuyomi; Frozen Barrier." _

It was a jutsu he had developed at the height of his Mangekyou's powers. His steadily declining health had led him to restrict his use of it until he ultimately forbade himself from ever using it. As he felt the sporadic tremors building within his chest Itachi realized exactly why. The impending battle would leave him sick for weeks, but he didn't care. He would do anything to protect the village he had so foolishly put in harm's way.

He felt contentment swell within him as he examined his handiwork. The village below was frozen in its tracks. People and animal alike. True to its name the jutsu was the exact opposite of the Tsukuyomi in the sense that in the mind of those affected only a second would have passed. The genjutsu enabled him to do two things; cloaking the village in a protective barrier, while simultaneously wiping the citizens' memories. Unwilling to take any chances, Itachi had had Kisame take out the only person in the village capable of breaking the genjutsu; Kurenai Yuhi. The only downside to this jutsu was that those outside the genjutsu's barrier were not only unaffected by it but they could also see the genjutsu's effects on others. That was where Kisame came in. While Itachi confronted the Yondaime, Kisame was to capture and manually wipe out the memories of all the shinobi already outside the village. This shouldn't be hard for him. Itachi's only concern was that his partner would get carried away and kill someone.

Itachi shook his head, banishing the unwanted though from his mind. The first phase of his plan was complete. Now came the hard part—subduing the Yondaime. Itachi decided to fall back on his trump card again seeing as it had worked in the past. But he would refrain from using it until the last possible moment. The air around him stilled and only the distant sound of metal clanging could be heard in the unearthly silence around him.

_I have to wait for Kisame's part to be over before moving in otherwise this could turn into a bloodbath pretty quickly._

As he waited Itachi closed his eyes as he assessed the damage done to his body while preparing himself for his next course of action. Out of habit Itachi opened an eye and used his Sharingan to scan the area around him. What he saw rocked him to his core. The image of a colossal pillar of water and lightening flattening Konoha spurred him into action. His Sharingan had foreseen the very near future and he had only seconds to form a counter attack.

"**DIE!" **A booming voice cried out as a pillar of light descended rapidly towards the earth. Itachi cringed at the raw power behind the jutsu. Susan'oo was forced to act before fully manifesting. Itachi directed the colossal humanoid to raise its shield in time to deflect most of the blow.

Put the pillar held and Susan'oo was forced to raise the blazing sword in its hand. Despite the large amount of blood oozing out of his eyes and mouth, and the rapid deterioration of his vision, Itachi held on and didn't dispel Susan'oo until the blinding pillar disappeared completely. When the ethereal warrior dispersed Itachi collapsed to his knees coughing violently as he clutched his chest.

**

* * *

**

Minato was panting heavily and uncontrollably his eyes narrowed in anger as he watched his jutsu vanish. As he watched the giant, fiery humanoid recede, it finally hit him.

_Uchiha._

The sight stirred up a long forgotten memory within him. It was his first encounter with Itachi. He had been about to play his trump card when everything had suddenly gone dark and he felt his powers drain from him. He remembered catching a glimpse of fiery red before his eyes closed and now he realized exactly what had happened.

His frown deepened and he took off in the direction the giant had disappeared.

**

* * *

**

Knowing he had mere seconds before the angry blond kage would arrive, Itachi closed his eyes again. Trying his best to ignore the violent throbbing in his head, Itachi focused as much chakra as he dared to his right eye.

_Just one more._

When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of yellow and felt a smile tug at his lips.

_Typical. He is Naruto's true father._

The blond male rushed at him with a giant-sized Rasengan and Itachi's right eye flew open. The black flames of the Amaterasu burst forward engulfing the screaming man whole. Itachi smiled at the sight before him, but not for the reason Minato thought.

Itachi had seen through the Yondaime's genjutsu and had decided to play along in order to lure him out. He had pretended to attack the illusion with his Amaterasu and had cast a genjutsu of his own to make the clone appear to be engulfed. He was smirking because he knew that the real Minato was currently charging at him with an impossibly large Rasengan.

_Forgive me Namikaze-sama._

With one blink Itachi broke the genjutsu and the concealed dark flames of the spiritual fire leapt at the charging blond. The ethereal dark flames latched onto the older man's tanned skin drawing out an earsplitting scream from him. The Yondaime collapsed to the floor in a futile effort to quench the hungry flames.

Itachi waited until the man was knocked out by the excruciating pain in his arm and upper torso before quelling the flames. As those horrid flames receded, Itachi felt his surroundings dim as he was enveloped by the welcoming darkness.

**

* * *

**

Minato didn't know how long he stood there watching the sleeping teen; all he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off the blond teen. And who could blame him it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on the boy since before his death 14 years ago. Like his mother, Naruto was a heavy sleeper and slept with his mouth open meaning that he had a tendency to drool all over the place. Like him, the teen's limbs were sprawled all over the place and he had somehow managed to kick off his blanket and had wiggled out of his futon.

Minato chuckled at the cute expression on the teen's face. He felt pain, sorrow and overwhelming guilt tug at his heart and did his best to compress them for the time being. Itachi hade made it absolutely clear that his time with his son would be brief and so far he had already spent most of his allotted time watching his son sleep. He finally forced his feet to carry him across the room and slowly made his way towards the snoring blond.

"Naruto." He called shaking the blond gently. The child only stirred but didn't wake up. Minato felt a fond smile cross his lips as he brushed the spiky, blond mop of hair his son had inherited from him.

_She got her wish…he looks just like me but from what I can tell he acts just like her._

Minato stroked the whisker marks on his son's cheek affectionately as he tried to wake him up again.

"…_Sakura-chan…" _His son muttered in his sleep and Minato had to suppress the snort that escaped him with his hands.

_He's dreaming about a girl with his mouth open like that? I hope he doesn't act like his mother around her._

Unable to resist the burning urge, Minato leaned in and planted an affectionate kiss on his son's tanned forehead before scooping him into his arms. Although he was a lot bigger than he had been the last time Minato had held him, he was pleased to note that Naruto still fit snugly in his arms. He rocked him slowly as he reached down and stroked his cheeks.

Minato felt hot tears building up but refused to shed them. This was supposed to be a happy moment. It shouldn't be ruined by past failures and regrets. He couldn't let his guilt and anger at himself get in the way. Besides he had something important to ask his son and time was wasting. But he knew that if he woke his son up they would talk and when the conversation was over so would their time together and then he would have to leave. And he wasn't sure he wanted to leave just yet. Or ever. He had his son in his arms, just like he had always fantasized about doing when he had first heard of his lover's pregnancy.

He heard the impatient call of the Uchiha's raven outside and he gently laid Naruto down before walking over and closing the window. The bird shot him a baleful look before taking off to find its master. Minato froze in shock when he heard a loud yawn from behind him. He turned around slowly and came face to face with his now-awake son. They held eye contact for several minutes, studying the other and waiting for some sort of reaction. Minato's heart began an unhealthily fast rhythm under his son's scrutiny that his body struggled to catch up with.

_Will he recognize me? Will he know who I am? What I did to him? How do I start?_

"Did you find Pervy Sage?" The younger blond asked in a bleary voice as a yawn escaped him. Minato blinked at him for several moments in confusion.

_Who is Pervy Sage...wait a minute Jiraiya-sensei's still the biggest pervert I know, and he's a Sage. Could it be?_

"Who?" Minato asked. Naruto only threw his hands up in frustration as an exasperated groan escaped him.

"You got carried away and forgot didn't you?" The whiskered teen said pointing accusingly. His temper tantrum was a little on the cute side despite it being comical.

"Er."

"Why can't you guys ever do something right?" The exasperated teen asked as his hand fell limply to his side. "Everyone else's shadow clones obey them. Heck even Akamaru makes a better shadow clone than you do. Why do mine have to be so…weird?"

Minato repressed the smile that threatened to surface. His son thought he was a shadow clone. Despite the obvious height difference and their _vastly _different attires.

_So he inherited his mother's brain as well._

"The other time I asked you guys to find me a bathroom and you all got stuck in the door and the one that actually got into the bathroom locked the door and _forgot _to open it. The same way _you _forgot to find PERVY SAGE!" Minato blinked several times as he stared at the panting teen wondering how he could say all that in one breath.

The teen watched him watch him for a few minutes before releasing a long, drawn out sigh of exasperation. His expression suddenly brightened as he turned and dove into the pile of orange clothes discarded carelessly a few feet away from his futon. He finally emerged with a wallet Minato recognized as Jiraiya-sensei's.

"Well at least I managed to swipe his wallet before he left." Naruto said as his features adopted a very fox-like grin. "And if he doesn't come back and teach me that new awesome jutsu like he promised…I'll just have to find out how much ramen his wallet can afford."

_He loves ramen too? Did he even get anything from me? Oh wait, yeah he did._

"Come on I know you're hungry cos I'm starved." The teen said as he hastily threw on his orange jumpsuit before hurrying out of the hotel room. Minato chuckled at the boy's speed as he followed him out of the room.

"Man you're _really _fast." Naruto exclaimed as he collapsed unto the empty seat opposite Minato. They had raced through the small non-shinobi village to the ramen restaurant.

"It's not as awesome as Ichiraku's, but it sure is delicious!" Naruto smacked him lips expectantly before attacking the steaming bowl in front of him. Minato had never really liked ramen but he had always managed a bowl to impress his lover and he was willing to down more to buy more time with his son.

By the time he was done with his first bowl his son was already halfway through his fifth and was talking through a mouthful of noodles about something Minato had lost track of. When Naruto picked up the bowl and tipped it towards his mouth Minato took the opportunity to voice something that had been nagging him for some time.

"Are you happy?" Naruto almost choked on the steaming broth running down his throat before he drained the bowl and set it down on the table with a lout clang.

"Where'd that come from?" Naruto asked.

"Just answer the question." Minato said before pausing to add. "Truthfully."

Naruto stared at him for several moments before his eyes went out of focus as and a sad look came across his features.

"Not really, no." The teen said clutching his stomach sorrowfully. "Ever since Sasuke left I've…it's the reason we're here training with Pervy Sage. To get stronger to bring him back!" The fire and determination in his eyes were reminiscent of his mother and Minato watched him with narrowed eyes.

_So Sasuke was dear to him. I can see why he would want to bring him back from Orochimaru. If I had known that the boy was a lost soul I would have dragged him out of there kicking and screaming as opposed to knocking him out like I did._

"Why?" Minato asked as he got started on his second bowl. Naruto stared at him like he had grown two heads before answering.

"Because he's our friend!" Naruto said in a loud voice that reminded Minato why he had rarely taken his red-haired lover out in public.

Then Naruto's expression saddened considerably as he dropped his head down.

"And…I promised Sakura. We promised to grow stronger together to bring him back together." Minato saw the hurt in his eyes and had to contain the rage swelling inside him at the thought of the younger Uchiha hurting his son.

"Was he taken from you, or did he leave?" Minato asked in a low voice as he stared off into space. Naruto's eyes shot up to glare at him.

"What difference does it make?" The teen snapped in a feral voice.

"Just answer the question."

"He was lured." Naruto replied his temper rising but not because of Minato. "He was trying to get stronger to defeat _him._"

Minato had a strong feeling he knew exactly who his son was referring to and made a mental note to punch the elder Uchiha later. It was all starting to make sense now. The pieces were slowly but surely falling into place.

After the Uchiha massacre Sasuke had been forced to grow up in loneliness and hatred because of what Itachi had done. Naturally, he grew to despise the cause of his misery and he must have deserted Konoha to seek Orochimaru out to get the power to kill his insanely skilled brother. But before his defection, he and Naruto had formed a close bond that his son was willing to travel the world a hundred times over to maintain. He loved that boy with all his heart and his betrayal really cut deep. And here he was this very moment dedicating his life to saving someone that didn't give a rat's ass whether he lived or died.

'**Sounds familiar don't you think?'** A sly voice said in his head. Minato bowed his head as he realized that he was no different from his son.

He too was willing to dedicate his life for someone he knew almost nothing about. From the very first moment he had realized how tormented Itachi was, he had made up his mind to save him from himself. It was a hero complex he had always possessed; something he had unfortunately passed down to his son. It was the same thing that had gotten him killed. Uzumaki genes or not, Naruto was going to die young if he continued on the path he was on.

"Naruto." When the teen looked up at him he sighed. "Let it go." Minato saw the punch coming but did nothing to avoid it. His son's fist collided hard with his face sending him falling to the ground.

As he cradled his cheek he wondered if his son had noticed that he hadn't dispersed in a cloud of smoke like normal shadow clones did when they got hit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" By now all eyes were on them but neither of them cared. Naruto walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

Minato repeated himself and felt a powerful surge of the fox's energy emanate from the boy. He cringed in alarm. His hands began working on their own accord as they formed seals for his Containment jutsu. He opened his palm and pressed it forcefully to his son's stomach. The blond teen's eyes widened in pain and shock and Minato caught him before he could fall. He apologized for the ruckus and departed after paying for their meal, carrying his son in his arms.

As they walked in silence, Naruto glanced up at him weakly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Where did you learn that from?" He wondered out loud. Minato chuckled fondly at his son's stupidity but said nothing in response.

"I can't let him go, because that's not my nindo." The whiskered youth said weakly. Minato turned to stare at him curiously.

"And what is your nindo?" He asked dreading the answer. Naruto smiled weakly.

"To never give up." Minato felt something sink inside him.

_That had been her nindo. Her recklessness had inspired me to change my nindo to protecting those precious to me. It's the reason we both died young. Naruto deserves a long life filled with happiness and laughter. Not one of chasing empty dreams and being forever haunted by regrets._

"If I give up on Sasuke, I might as well give up on becoming Hokage." Naruto declared weakly. "And that's not gonna happen, not in this lifetime or the next."

Minato stared at him for several moments as he listened to his son's words.

"You still want to become Hokage after all _they_ did to you?" He asked incredulously. Naruto chuckled at this.

"If they hadn't done what they did I wouldn't be the person I am today. They made me who I am. They inspired me to keep moving forward, to never give up. To not sit around feeling sorry for myself because it was pointless. To show my gratitude for everything they did to me, I'm gonna protect them with my dying breath…just like the Yondaime."

Minato felt his breath catch at the sound of his title.

"Besides, I get a thrill out of making people eat their words. So why stop now?" Naruto said as his eyes finally fell shut as he succumbed to the welcoming darkness of sleep and fatigue.

Minato was shaking like a leaf when he tucked him back in bed that night. His son had just reminded him of everything he had dedicated his life pursuing. People had mocked him, derided him and ostracized him for his father's sins. And yet he had managed to change to their opinions about him and achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Their hatred had shaped the man he grew up to become in more ways than one. He had countered every negativity with something positive and had earned his rightful place in history as the greatest Hokage to have ever lived. He had died protecting the very people that had despised him as a child. And his son was no different.

Naruto had pulled himself out of his misery and depression with no help from anyone, while he had had his lover's help. If he could have gone on to become the legend he was he couldn't imagine how much more Naruto would accomplish under Jiraiya's tutelage. He didn't know much about this Sasuke but he knew enough to know that at one point he had been a decent guy. If he wanted to fully sever that bond he still shared with Naruto, he was going to have to kill him. And that was easier said than done.

In his lifetime he had been called many things. Brat, Blondie (his lover's pet name for him), sensei, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Yondaime, Hokage-sama. But none of those titles mattered compared to the one he was so proud to bear; father.

And although he ached to hear it from his son's mouth, he was content just knowing that his legacy would surpass him in life. Knowing his son, when he woke up the next day their entire encounter would all seem like a weird dream. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Goodnight Naruto." He said with one wistful look at the sleeping teen as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

**The latest episodes in the anime have really endeared Naruto to me and I just couldn't resist the urge to put him in the story. As usual tell me how I did and I promise to update as soon as I can.**


	14. Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**WindiosSiesta this is a response to your comment, which I greatly appreciated by the way. First of all I apologize for the time skips, it wasn't my intention to get you frustrated. But it was the only way the chapter wouldn't stretch on forever. I promise to give some background after every time skip. Secondly, the shadow clone issue. I still stand by my decision of them meeting this way because it makes sense. Why? First of all this is Naruto we're talking about and he's not exactly the brightest star in the sky. I can't count how many times very obvious disguises have tricked him or very clear concepts have eluded him. So to me him confusing Minato with a shadow clone even when he didn't know some stuff about him seems pretty logical to me. Which brings me to my second reason. This is pre-Shippuden, although we're steadily nearing the beginning of Shippuden. This all happened before Naruto's training with Kakashi. You know the one where he developed that 'little' jutsu known as the Rasenshuriken. His encounter with Minato happened before Kakashi was able to teach him the principles of shadow clones. Up until that point he hadn't paid much attention to his shadow clones so he is not yet the 'master of shadow clones' like you said. Hope that addressed all the issues you talked about. If anything's still bothering you send me a review.**

**Oh and thanks YuNa for the boxes of cookies. Loved them.**

**Udene my response to WindiosSiesta also applies to you hon. **

**Warning: This chapter contains very graphic material in the form of excessive violence, rape, swearing, torture and boy on boy action. If such materials offend you kindly stop reading now. Otherwise enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Angels and Demons

* * *

Itachi's scowl deepened when he caught the slight curl of the blond's lips as he strolled towards him at a leisurely pace. How could someone be over six hours late to an appointment? He silently wondered if this was where Obito and Kakashi had gotten their perpetual lateness from. His raven above him screeched at the Yondaime angrily before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The blond kage ignored the bird's angry call and continued his lazy stroll.

"I've seen you move faster than that!" Itachi snapped when the blond finally caught up with him. Minato ignored him as his smile broadened.

"Kisame would have already gotten back to Amegakure and Leader-sama will be waiting to hear my explanation for the fiasco you caused back in Whirlpool. I mean its bad enough that I didn't report back as soon as I failed to acquire the Sanbi, but keeping him waiting is just adding insult to injury." Itachi scolded the man as they took off into the trees. The man's smile finally dropped but not for the reason Itachi wished it was.

"You didn't tell me that Naruto was with Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said suddenly catching the Uchiha off guard.

"I want to see my sensei." The man continued in a low voice stopping dead in his tracks. Itachi nearly collided with the tree in front of him and swerved just in time to avoid getting his lights knocked out. He shot a furious look at the blond with his blazing eyes and was further enraged when the man stared back unfazed.

"You are in no position to make any requests." Itachi said icily.

"Am I?" An elegant blond eyebrow rose high in question.

They continued glaring at each other like this for several minutes. Both equally determined to have their way.

"Be reasonable." Minato said with the air of someone talking to an idiot. Itachi's anger grew even more.

"I can easily find my sensei with or without your help," a smug look crossed the blond's features as he went on. "You on the other hand, dare not show your face in Amegakure without me."

Itachi already knew this, and the blond stating the obvious was more than a slap in the face.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Naruto got it from somewhere." The Yondaime replied easily.

"Yeah, but not from you." A tense silence fell over the forest where they stood on opposite sides, glaring furiously at the other.

"Why did you manipulate me like that?" Minato asked finally, his anger apparent.

"A shinobi must rid themselves of their emotions for it clouds their judgment and can be easily used against them."

"Shinobi rule number one." Minato said prompting a slight nod from the Uchiha.

"Now shall we?" Itachi asked turning around to continue on his way. He was suddenly aware of just how much time they were wasting. One of the first things he had learned after joining the organization was that Sasori wasn't the only one who didn't like to be kept waiting. Pein could be very unpleasant when he was in a foul mood. And failure and tardiness always succeeded in bringing out the worst in him. As it was he was already guilty of both crimes and he wasn't eager to push his luck any further. Itachi shuddered to imagine the welcome he would receive from the ruthless Amekage upon his return. To his irritation the blond showed no signs of moving.

"What?" Itachi demanded making sure to allow a note of edginess in his tone. But Minato ignored this completely.

There was a far a way look in the man's eyes as he stared at Itachi. The Uchiha could have sworn he saw a tinge of hurt in the blond's features as he regarded him.

"What?" He repeated irritably.

"Is that all I am to you," the man paused his pain evident. "Is that all you see me as…your enemy?"

Itachi saw a red at this. He had neither the time nor patience for this.

"I refuse to honor that question with an answer." He said coldly.

"Then I refuse to move."

"God damn you!" Itachi swore angrily as he buried his fist into the trunk of the tree he was standing on. Minato flinched at the sight of those furious eyes bleeding into the Sharingan. As he watched the transformation he couldn't help noticing that something was a very off about them.

They seemed a lot duller than he remembered. As he regarded the Uchiha's appearance he noticed how much he had missed before. His skin was a lot paler than he remembered it. Furthermore, it had a sickly look to it. His eyes, even when the Sharingan wasn't activated, were very dull and looked as if they were permanently glazed over. Minato narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he noticed how unfocused those Sharingan eyes seemed that very moment. The raven's trademark silky curtain of hair was now as dull and lifeless as his onyx orbs. Minato wondered how he could have missed the diming of his hair and eyes. He gave the raven a final once over and his expression softened.

"Why did you stop me from destroying Konoha?" Minato asked in a low voice as he turned to meet the Uchiha's angry glare.

"I don't have the time or patience for this." Itachi said irritably.

"If you want me to move, you'll give me a straight answer." Minato said firmly.

"Oh you'll move alright. Whether you like it or not." The raven said advancing towards the blond menacingly. "I think I've tolerated your immaturity long enough."

"I just want to know...ah!" Minato gasped as he felt a sharp jab of pain in his skull. When he doubled over he felt the raven land beside him and grab him by his hair. The Uchiha's grip was firm and rough not caring if he pulled out strands of his golden locks. Minato felt a surge of anger at the raven's treatment and struggled to free himself. This only caused Itachi to tighten his grip on his hair and pull even harder.

Minato pursed his lips as the pain shot through his scalp but he managed to reach up and dig his fingers into the raven's pale flesh drawing blood.

Itachi pulled his hand back and struck the Yondaime with as much power as he could muster into that punch. A satisfactory smirk came over his features as he watched those vivid blue eyes close slowly. Without the slightest hint of remorse the Uchiha hoisted the unconscious man unto his shoulder and took off.

Next stop; Amegakure.

**

* * *

**

People who thought Pein was a stoic emotionless, shell of a person really should use their brains more. True he spoke without emotion; however, his face always betrayed him in someway. Over the years Konan had grown accustomed to the signs of anger that would every once in a while surface on his heavily-pierced face. It was ironic really, in life Tendo, the Deva Path, could never fully conceal his emotions. At least not as good as she and Nagato could. However, in death he was as stoic and as emotionless as he had always wanted to be. True he was a corpse. But Konan knew that if Nagato willed it, Tendo would have been a lot more expressive.

It was a tribute to him. Or so Nagato claimed. Konan wasn't stupid. She knew that in life Nagato had always looked up to Yahiko. Idolized was the more appropriate term. Even Jiraiya-sensei had noticed the unsettling admiration Nagato had for Yahiko. He had killed for him and he would have died for him. Even though Yahiko was physically weaker than him, Nagato knew that he was mentally stronger. And being the kind of person he was Nagato felt that his mental strength made him stronger than both he and Konan. And so he idolized him, hoping that one day he would get the chance to be like Yahiko. The day Yahiko died was the day Nagato got his wish.

Konan had berated him for not burying him even as she hugged the newly pierced corpse in her arms. He had told her that it was a tribute to Yahiko. That now he could be the god he had always desired to be. That now he could have the power to protect the village and could rule with the cold ruthlessness that had always eluded him. The only reason Konan had stopped her protests was because she knew exactly what he did. Nagato wasn't a leader. Yahiko was. So it was only fitting that he should head their organization. There was just something about Yahiko, Jiraiya-sensei called it charisma but Nagato believed it was something supernatural, that made people want to follow him and obey him unquestioningly.

Although Nagato had claimed that as his reason for resurrecting him, Konan read between the lines. Pein's conception was more out of selfishness than it was selflessness. Now Nagato could realize his dream of being Yahiko. But it hadn't felt real, so he had adopted an alias and had altered his appearance somewhat. But no matter what Nagato refused to let Yahiko go. And neither did Konan. She didn't mind seeing that face everyday and witnessing all the great feats those hands accomplished. The rain being one of them.

It was another 'tribute' to the young orange-haired boy who had always dreamed of stopping the ever flowing tears of the skies above Amegakure. Yahiko had always admired Nagato's gravitational manipulation jutsus. And so Nagato gave that to Tendo as well. He trained without cease until Tendo became stronger and far greater than Nagato himself. And Nagato wouldn't have had it any other way. Konan began noticing his slow descent into madness. The signs were visible to anyone who looked close enough. Even the Uchiha founder had noticed them. She didn't mind Nagato talking to himself through his six bodies. But when she realized that he was beginning to forget his own identity she decided to remind him of it. And because of the fragile state of his mind, she continued to remind him of it everyday.

She made a point of calling him by his true name. And although it had angered and even offended him at first, she had relented. Pretty soon he got used to it, but he never accepted it.

She was standing in one of the lower balconies of the Akatsuki base in Amegakure her face turned skyward against the thin, icy sheets of _his _rain. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightening. Her golden eyes flew open as she felt his rage. She quickly glanced at the people walking calmly on the gloomy streets below and wandered how they hadn't felt that. Without stopping to dwell more on it she quickly took off in a cloud of white sheets to find him.

When she found him she burst in unannounced and was glad that she did. The tense air in the room was enough to crush a man. Standing opposite the enraged god's polished desk was a soaking wet Kisame.

_Fool._ Konan thought as she noticed the nonchalance in the Kiri missing-nin's demeanor as he relayed the events of his latest mission.

Her frightened eyes turned towards Pein and she saw that unnaturally stoic expression of his as he sat in his chair behind his desk watching the shark-like shinobi talk. It was moments like this when Tendo looked like the corpse he truly was. A shell. It was moments like this that Konan feared because it was moments like this that Nagato lost control. And with Nagato, losing control was never a good thing. She remembered the emotional childhood trauma that was watching Nagato slay the man who had hurt his idol. Thinking back on it now, she remembered the true reason she had run to get Jiraiya-sensei. She had fled. Not from the Iwa-nin that had struck Yahiko, but from Nagato and those ringed eyes. Those evil eyes watching the blue-skinned giant enraged.

"What's going on here?" She had asked entering the room fully and shutting the door behind her. She saw Pein start at the sound of her voice and heaved an internal sigh of relief.

_As long as I'm in the room he won't lose control._

Kisame turned to glance at her as if she had just asked him what her name was.

_He doesn't know how lucky he is._

"Nothing," Pein replied calmly as she moved to stand beside him. "Kisame was just explaining his partner's tardiness."

Konan caught the near untraceable hint of malice in his eyes. She gulped.

_Itachi. Where are you?_

"Leader-sama like I was saying," Kisame said turning back towards Pein. "This has never happened before and it won't happen again I assure you."

"I'll believe that when I hear it from Uchiha's mouth." He said bluntly before dismissing the swordsman.

"So he's been found." Konan said as soon as Kisame shut the door behind him.

"He's up to something."

_Oh, no._

"Nagato, he's dying. I'm sure he has no intentions of provoking you to personally dispatch him."

"If the blond is too much for him to handle then he should just turn him over to me."

Konan paused at this. Frankly she didn't blame Itachi for assuming responsibility for the blond as opposed to giving him up to Pein. Being Pein's prisoner was a misfortune she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy.

"Please be patient. Wait a little longer. He'll show." Konan pleaded. "You know of his condition."

Pein let his annoyance take shape in the form of a stern look.

"I think I've been patient for long enough. He's been gone for almost ten weeks now." His attention turned towards the window. "In a few weeks we shall begin hunting the jinchurikiis. I need to know that there will be no mistakes when the time comes." He turned away from the window and glanced at her.

"He's here." He said shortly. Konan recognized the dismissal but she refused to leave. For Itachi's sake she would remain for the length of his visit.

"I'm curious to hear his explanation." Was her way of telling him that she had no intentions of leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

Itachi didn't dare stop to drop the unconscious blond at his apartment. He had wasted enough time getting there and anymore delay could very well mean the end for him. And that just couldn't happen because he wasn't Pein's to kill. He was Sasuke's and his alone. He felt the rage in the chakra-produced rain and quickened his steps.

When he arrived at the base he stretched his chakra in an effort to find his partner. But the Kiri missing-nin was nowhere in the vicinity of the base. He had been hoping to leave the Yondaime with him. Without bothering to stop and search for another candidate the raven continued on his way to the highest level of the base. He walked down the fluorescent-lit corridors of the 30th floor and paused when he reached the large double doors of the Amekage's office. He tapped his knuckles lightly on the door and waited to be granted access.

"Enter." Itachi hesitated when he detected the fury on the other side of the door. Against his better judgment he turned the knob and let him self in, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The Amekage and his partner eyed the unconscious body on his shoulders with raised eyebrows.

"Konan, relieve the Uchiha of his load." The Amekage ordered. The blue haired kunoichi conjured up a paper clone which approached Itachi and took the blond from him.

She knew that Pein wanted her to leave the room, but she remained. For the Uchiha's sake. And in a way for Nagato's own sake. Madara had made it perfectly clear that no one was to lay a finger on his descendant unless under explicit orders from him. She didn't want to imagine what the Akatsuki founder would do if Pein killed him in a fit of rage.

Pein noticed the raven's eyes following the blond as he was carried out of the office and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Explain yourself."

"I was unable to capture the Sanbi." Itachi replied shortly. Experience through observation had taught him that further elaboration would get him nowhere.

"Why?"

"Because I over-used my eyes and strained my body beyond its capacity."

He was lying. And they all knew it. Konan had only realized it because she had noticed the slight exhale of breath from Pein. He was restraining himself for her sake. Had she not been in the room the Uchiha would have been a mere stain on the glass window behind him.

"And this had nothing to do with your prisoner?" The Rinnengan-wielder asked.

Itachi caught the shrewd tone carefully hidden behind several layers of indifference in the pierced shinobi's deep voice and felt something tremble within him. He had been caught in a lie.

With Madara it was all too easy to deceive him. Even though the eldest Uchiha often boasted about his repertoire as a deceiver, Itachi knew just how to deceive him. In order to lie to Madara you had to know what was going on in his head. How he sees you. What he expects from you. And what he doesn't. It had taken several years of close study and careful observation but Itachi had finally managed it. With Pein however, it was another matter entirely. How could you lie to someone that could read minds?

"He might have interfered to some extent." Itachi offered.

"_Might_?" The Amekage repeated raising a questioning orange eyebrow. Itachi remained silent. Dealing with Minato had exhausted him both mentally and physically. He was done playing this little game with Pein. Whatever punishment he was going to receive for his blatant lie and tardiness he was ready to receive.

Three taps of a long, unhealthily pale finger was the only indication of the Akatsuki leader's impatience. But they all knew that it wasn't aimed at Itachi or anyone else in the room. The impossibly soft footfalls of the approaching man made the hairs on Itachi's neck stand up.

Konan's eyes widened as her senses were overwhelmed by that loathsome chakra. She turned pleading eyes at her leader. Her friend. He who would do anything for her and could refuse her nothing.

**Nagato. Please don't. He'll kill him.**

**No. It's about time he did.**

The double doors opened slowly, an ominous silence falling upon the large office, as the man with the orange mask entered the room.

"Deidara-senpai always hits Tobi so hard." The masked man said to the plant-like shinobi that followed him into the room as he cradled his obviously broken arm.

"**That's what you get for annoying him."** Zetsu's darker half replied sternly.

"But Tobi only wanted to know if he was a girl." The masked man said in a childish voice. "He's so pretty."

Here the masked man paused as his lone eye swept the room and landed on the still-soaking wet raven. Even through the mask Itachi could see the lust written in that eye as it took in his appearance.

"But not as pretty as Itachi-senpai." At this Tobi charged at the younger Uchiha and crushed him in a tight embrace, letting out obnoxiously loud fake sobs.

"Tobi missed his Itachi-senpai!" The masked man said as his grip around him tightened.

_Too bad I can't say the same for you. _Itachi thought.

"**Leader-sama, make him stop." **Darker-Zetsu pleaded as he turned in his mission report.

"Why? I actually quite prefer this than the alternative." The lighter half said watching the hyperactive masked man fondly.

"**Well I prefer the alternative."** Darker-Zetsu shot back casting a baleful glare at the masked man.

"Madara, enough." The Amekage ordered in a firm voice. The air around the masked man changed and they all knew that Tobi was no longer with them. In his place was the monster that created him.

"I didn't know you held funerals in your office Nagato." Madara said in an amused voice commenting on the tense atmosphere of the room.

"You make a better shinobi than a comedian." Was Pein's cold reply. His ringed eyes shifted and he dismissed the plant-like shinobi who left without a backwards glance. Whatever was about to take place he wanted no part in it.

"What happened?" The elder Uchiha asked chuckling at the Amekage's earlier comment.

Pein turned in his chair to face the younger Sharingan-wielder.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" The Rinnengan-wielder asked his tone indifferent.

Konan recognized that he was being honest about his emotions. He really didn't care what happened to Itachi. Whatever Madara did to him was none of his business and he wasn't going to lift a finger to sway the Uchiha founder.

Itachi's silence was all the response Pein needed. Konan saw a flash of cruelty in his eyes as he watched the younger man before turning to address his ancestor.

**

* * *

**

It was happening all over again. Like déjà vu. Although Madara knew in his mind that the last time and the current time were two separate incidents entirely, he couldn't help but regard them as one. After all they were essentially both the same people. There really wasn't any difference between Itachi and Izuna. They were carved out of the same stone, two sides of the same coin. Identical in everyway except one; their eyes. Not their normal eyes; their Mangekyous. Madara was certain that if it wasn't for the fact that he had taken Izuna's eyes from him it would have travelled down and manifested in the younger raven.

Their similarities, it was the reason he had fallen in love with Izuna all over again. With women Madara was as shallow as any normal man was. If she wasn't pretty or curvy enough he wouldn't even give her a second look. In his eyes women were good for one thing and one thing only, pleasure. He didn't care what was on the inside, only for what was visible to the naked eye. He hadn't cared that his wives were ignorant and dumb as rocks, as long as they fulfilled their purposes and stayed pretty enough for him to flaunt as he pleased. Men however, were a different case entirely.

During his earlier years in life he had always sought a partner, a companion. A like mind to accompany his own. If a man was all looks and no brains Madara paid him very little mind. His first companion had been Hashirama. The man he grew to loath and admire at the same time. It was with Hashirama that he had first realized his attraction to the same sex. They had shared a passionate kiss and had left it at that. Neither willing to drop their guard for the other. Then Izuna had caught his attention. Izuna had been the exact opposite of him; the calming element to his madness.

From Madara, Itachi, and all other Uchiha, had inherited his natural fire elemental affinity. From Izuna he had inherited his water affinity. Water conquered fire. This was a known fact. And it was a fact that scared Madara. He knew, as everyone else did at the time, that Izuna would surpass him in skill and prowess with the Sharingan, the thing _he _had unlocked himself. He also knew that when the day came he would be ousted from his seat of power and dominance for the Uchiha preferred his brother over him. But it wasn't that fear that drove him to cling to his throne. It was the fear of losing Izuna.

Yes, unknown to all but Madara, Izuna was attracted to power. He was obsessed with it. It was more intoxicating to him than it was to Madara. Izuna especially loved admiring the power of others in play. And so Madara had put on his best performance. And boy did he give him a show. Izuna became his second in command. His right-hand man. His friend. His companion. His lover. The fact that they were biological brothers, separated by only two years and identical in appearance, didn't stop him from pursuing his ototou shamelessly. By day he seduced him and by night he fed the boy dreams that had him troubled, confused and soaked in his own seed. Until finally Izuna gave in and submitted to Madara in the most sinful way imaginable.

The night Madara claimed him was the first night he realized how far he had sunk into insanity. After that night Izuna was wrapped around his finger and refused to let go. When he got reckless during a battle Izuna was there to save the day. When he searched for lies to feed his people Izuna always had one ready for him. At night he willingly came to Madara's bed and often times seduced him into submission. It had all been perfect until he discovered Izuna's true motives.

Hashirama had come to him with a proposal of peace to end the war. But Madara, who thrived on war and anarchy, refused to let that happen. However, the Uchiha were tired of the fighting and they were tired of him. They turned to Izuna for guidance and it was he who got them to rally together to overrule Madara's decision. Madara had never seen them so united. The Uchiha, who were known to often pick fights amongst themselves and weren't above killing each other over trivial matters, were united under a common leader. And it wasn't him. It was Izuna.

Izuna's rise to power had begun coincidentally around the time he had begun his affair with Madara. It was a trap. Their affair; it was all a big set up for his assassination. The Uchiha knew that a new clan lord would be elected over Madara's dead body, and they decided to do just that. Izuna was to kill him while he slept after one of their intense love making sessions. Had it not been for those cold, pale hands pressing the hard steel of the dagger into his heart, Madara wouldn't have believed that his ototou was capable of such treachery. He watched with shocked eyes as his younger brother buried the knife deeper into his chest. Crying the entire time as apologies fell from those lovely lips of his. Madara knew that the entire time Izuna had been willing him to die quickly. But he couldn't. His chakra wouldn't let him. Madara had been born a demon cursed to roam the world forever. Cursed to a miserable, solitary existence.

His heart didn't fail like it should have yet it wouldn't stop bleeding either. The pain was all too real to him and he felt it in every pore of his being. The betrayal stung till this day and Madara unconsciously clutched his heart. He felt Itachi's shrewd eyes on him, but he didn't care.

_Let him see._

Izuna's eyes had widened when he realized his grave folly.

"_**Izuna, I can't die…I'm not human." **_He had said truthfully as his hands reached up to stroke his ototou's hair. He saw those horrid red eyes above him widen in shock and knew what he must do.

Without any pause he calmly reached up and tore both eyes from their sockets. Izuna's horrid screams still rang in his ears till this day. He would have returned his eyes to him, had he not feared the fury his ototou would unleash upon him if he did. So he had devoured them, he would later discover a less grotesque form of transplanting the Mangekyou, and had felt the younger's powers coursing through his being. He welcomed it and flaunted it and the whole world knew what he had done.

Despite all his power his people still refused him and accepted Izuna in his place. The village he had helped found had rejected him as well and he was left all alone. His worse nightmare was coming true and so he had left the village and only returned when he felt that they had forgotten about him. Upon his return he had learned of Izuna's death and had fallen into a state of depression. In his fury he had blamed Hashirama for it and had challenged his title and competence as a shinobi and a leader. The Senju had accepted the challenge and had met him at that cursed valley where he had met his 'demise'.

For several years he had remained hidden in the shadows. Dead in the eyes of the world. Resurfacing every now and then to slake his thirst for power before once again fading away. When his rage finally became unbearable, he returned to Konoha with every intention to burn that wretched place to the ground. But he had been thwarted by that blond brat. The only good thing that had come out of that attack was Itachi.

It was on that night that Madara had sensed Izuna's presence in the village and had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He had seen the tiny child cradling a baby with all the expertise of a veteran mother. He had cooed and calmed the wailing baby down and Madara had watched him entranced.

'_**This child can tame the Kyuubi' **_He remembered thinking before departing with the promise of returning again. He had created the Akatsuki before returning to find the child. On his way back to Konoha he had passed a shop and had seen an orange lollipop shaped mask with fire patterns on the edges. He had bought the mask to hide behind just in case if Izuna recognized him. Thankfully he hadn't and ever since their first encounter, he had never let the boy out of his sight.

Despite how jealously he had guarded him and how tight the lease he had placed him on had been, Itachi's true nature still managed to surface. It didn't matter that he claimed him, marked him, stole his innocence and corrupted him in every way imaginable, Itachi never ever belonged to him. A fact he was just realizing as he watched the younger Uchiha watch him. Like Izuna he was a true master of deception and manipulation. He had fooled him and deceived him, laughing in his face the entire time.

Pein's words resonated in his head stirring the painful memory of Izuna's first betrayal. Madara watched the beautiful raven before him. He saw the loathing and hatred in those dull orbs that seemed so alive. He saw the disgust in his descendant's expression as he watched him. Madara didn't blame him. After all angels only fall in love with angels. It was common for both men and demons to lust after angels but it was unheard of for an angel to lust after men or demons.

Madara turned to leave the office. His head hurt, or at least he convinced himself that it did, and he wanted to be alone. Just when he was about to retreat into darkness he felt it. Or rather smelt it. Another person's scent lingered in the air, the air around Itachi to be exact, and from what he could tell it wasn't any other Akatsuki. He knew all their scents by heart and he could tell that this scent was foreign yet vaguely familiar.

He turned his masked face towards the younger Uchiha before advancing at him. When he reached him he stopped and loomed over his slender descendant who was still watching him with those dead eyes. He widened his nostrils as he leaned towards the younger raven, inhaling the air around him. He picked it up again, the scent of rain and dew and he felt an angry pulse of chakra escape him.

He heard someone scream in the background but ignored it as his rage manifested itself in the form of raw, suffocating energy. All he could see was Itachi staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. All he could feel was his rage engulfing him. The sound of his own pounding heartbeat filled his ears at a deafening volume. He could only taste the familiar yet vile taste of bile on his tongue. But as foul as the taste in his mouth was it was no were near as foul as the smell that filled his nostrils. The _other_ man's stench was suffocating him, strangling him with his rage and jealousy. He couldn't breathe. He needed to breathe. But he didn't dare. For he knew that once he let air in, _his _scent would fill his nostrils.

The sound of breaking glass pierced through the din in his head but he ignored it, as well as the stabbing pain of the shiny pieces piercing his skin. He stared at Itachi daring him to speak. To say something. But what Madara really wanted was for him to reach out and touch him, to calm him down like Izuna used to do so fearlessly and effortlessly. To lie that what he was smelling wasn't what he thought it was. If Itachi lied to him right now he would readily believe him for anything was acceptable besides the truth.

But Itachi didn't reach out to him. He just stood there with his back against the wall farthest from him, watching him with wide eyes. His lips didn't utter a lie or apology. They remained firmly shut. Why? Because unlike Izuna, Itachi didn't love him. Had never loved him and would never love him. Madara wasn't worth lying for. Not to, for. Izuna had lied for him that night as he stabbed him in an effort to ease the sting of his betrayal. Itachi had lied for Sasuke the night he had slain their clan. Because it would do Sasuke more good to hate him than it would to love him. For Sasuke Itachi would do anything, had done everything. But for Madara Itachi wasn't even going to lift a finger to do the thing he did best; lying.

Madara's eyes widened as he realized the reason.

_Angels only fall in love with angels. _And Itachi had found his angel.

**

* * *

**

Itachi stood trembling at the wall. Had it not been for his feet being frozen in place, he would have followed Pein and Konan's example and departed through the balcony. But he was stuck in his place by the wall his body numb and unresponsive against the nefarious chakra emanating from the evil man. No, man wasn't the word to describe Madara. Demon was. As fearsome as the Kyuubi's chakra had been on that fateful night 14 years ago, it didn't even come close to competing with the hateful energy spewing from the demon before him.

Itachi's survival instincts finally overcame his fear and he regained control of his legs. He turned to flee but was thrown back against the wall by the black chakra emanating from the Uchiha ancestor.

"**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WHORE?" **Madara demanded as he advanced at him with enough speed to shame the Yellow Flash. When he reached Itachi he aimed his foot at the younger Uchiha's ribs and chuckled at the sound of the breaking bones.

Itachi gasped unable to scream at the pain eating away at him. He felt blood rising in his throat and doubled over to let it fall from his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Madara bend down to scoop a handful of the red fluid before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it clean. Itachi nearly threw up in disgust as he watched his ancestor consume his blood. Madara smacked his lips in delight as he bent down to get more of the blood on his hands.

"Oooooh Itachi-kun you taste so delicious!" Madara said in a very Tobi-like voice as he licked his hands clean again.

"I'll bet _he _hasn't tasted you yet." Madara continued in his normal tone before bending to grab Itachi by his hair.

"_Who's he?" _Itachi managed to gasp out as he felt his bones piercing his organs.

"Who's _he_?" Madara repeated as manic laughter escaped him. "Why your lover of course. Your angel."

"_What?"_ Madara felt his anger spike up at this and smashed Itachi's head into the ground beneath him until the crimson liquid poured out. Madara stuck his tongue out and ran it over the raven's pale skin hungrily consuming the oozing blood. Itachi cringe beneath his grip and Madara reached out and grabbed his arm with enough force to snap the bone. Itachi winced at the pain and a soft cry escaped his lips.

"**Don't lie to me whore!"** Madara practically spat the words at him. **"You reek of him."**

Itachi's eyes widened in realization.

"No, please. I haven't…I would never." He said before the breath was knocked out of him by a heavy blow to his aching gut. He heard the sickening sound of his ribs breaking again and piercing his skin.

_He's going to kill me. He's really going to do it this time._

"_Liar." _Madara hissed in annoyance. "By the time I've broken every bone in your body, the truth will come out. Pain; it's the only thing you respond to Itachi. It's how I got you to pay me attention."

Itachi could only shake his head at this but Madara wasn't buying it. Neither was he letting go. Itachi wanted him to let go now more than ever. Those powerful arms were already piercing through his skin, yet that wasn't the main reason Itachi wanted to escape his grip. The dark, menacing energy emanating from the Uchiha founder was burning the skin right off his flesh. If this went on there wouldn't be anything left of him to bury, let alone for Sasuke to kill.

_Sasuke. I promised him, and myself…it can not end like this._

"Madara I _am _telling you the truth." Itachi said his desperation obvious. He didn't care about pride anymore. He never had. Unlike his clansmen he was capable of admitting defeat without holding a grudge and he was also able to back away from a fight he knew he had no chance of winning. Just like this one. This wasn't his fight it was Sasuke's. But how would Sasuke ever have this fight if he didn't kill him first.

"**Who is he?" **Madara demanded clenching his hands around Itachi's slender neck.

"I haven't done it with anybody. Please believe me!"

Despite his pleas Madara shook his head, refusing to accept his lies.

_Oh now he lies. But he's only lying __**to **__me not __**for **__me. He's lying for Sasuke's sake. I won't let go till he lies for me._

Madara's grip tightened and he smiled in content when he saw more of that intoxicating liquid seeping past those beautiful lips. He bent down and crushed those lips against his and groaned in content as he felt the younger man's blood trickle into his open mouth. He opened his mouth wider to allow the scarlet fluid better access into his mouth.

Itachi felt the life and consciousness draining from him but he fought with all his might to stay conscious. If he lost consciousness there was no telling what Madara would do to him and he had to stay awake if he wanted to stay alive. And so he fought back the lightheadedness that came with the excessive blood loss and refused to succumb to the tempting darkness threatening to swallow him.

Madara broke the kiss and released his grip on him causing him to crumble to the floor in a mass of blood and broken bones. Itachi's breathing was short and ragged and his head was pounding. Although the room around him was spinning he refused to close his eyes for fear of the unknown. Madara towered over him chuckling as he reached for him again. Instinct was what prompted Itachi to flee from the founder's grasp but he immediately regretted his actions when he felt a heavy foot crushing his skull to the ground. The broken glass on the floor pierced the skin on his head causing more blood to trickle down.

Madara chuckled as he squatted beside Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened in terror when he saw those cruel fingers grab a particularly long piece. He watched as his ancestor lifted the glass shard towards him. His lips parted but no words could come out; his words were drowning in his throat amidst the warm crimson liquid struggling to come out.

Itachi heard the material of his Akatsuki cloak rip before he felt the slicing pain of the glass on his skin. His watering eyes glanced down to assess the damage and he almost passed out at the sight that greeted him. Madara had sliced through his clothes and skin. Blood was flowing freely from the large vertical cut on his upper torso and thighs. He watched Madara watch the blood ooze out of his skin before stooping down to lick the blood. Every time Madara's tongue touched his flesh, Itachi felt the stinging pain of his menacing chakra invading his body. He didn't know how much more he could take but he was determined to see this through to the end.

_Do it for Sasuke. Hold on for Sasuke. Not much longer now._

"Itachi, what is it about you that is so," Madara paused as he slurped on the flowing, red liquid on Itachi's thighs. "Intoxicating." He finished as an evil smile crossed his lips.

Itachi wasn't paying attention; his mind was now devoted solely to not drowning in his own blood. The blood in his throat had blocked his airway and was seriously constricting the airflow to his lungs. He felt a wracking cough building up but it died in his throat and he tried his best to gulp in air. Madara chuckled when he noticed his pathetic struggles to breathe.

"You look so cute Itachi-kun!" He said in that annoying tone of his. "With your face all blue and your cute little mouth open like that. It kinda looks like you want…" He trailed off and turned his attention to the growing tent in his pants.

"Oooooh look at that Itachi-kun! You have me all hard and I just wanna stuff your pretty little face…" Madara paused and pretended to mull his next words over. "You know what, I think I will. But with your mouth open like that, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked evilly.

Itachi ignored him and continued trying to gulp air in. Madara's laughter crescendoed as he unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing member. He hissed in delight as his aching organ was exposed to the cool air in the room.

"Suck." He commanded. But Itachi didn't hear him over the loud pants he was emitting in his attempts to get air. Fear gripped him at the realization that he was dying.

He felt his vision dim considerably as he slowly began to lose consciousness. He dragged his broken body towards Madara and tugged at the hem of his shirt pleadingly.

And evil smirk graced Madara's features as he seized a large handful of silky raven locks, pulling the Uchiha towards his hardened arousal. Without any warning he thrust his member into the hot cavern of the Uchiha's mouth, fully sheathing himself within his small opening.

He felt his cock slide into the younger boy's throat and touch something hot and wet. He thrust further into the boy's mouth and felt him gag around his thick organ. Blood was now leaking from the raven's mouth, running down his chin before falling to the floor in bright, crimson drops. Maintaining his grip on the younger Uchiha's hair, Madara pulled and pushed his cock in and out of the warm cavern. Pleasuring himself at the boy's expense. The entire time Itachi remained limp in his hands; neither struggling nor submitting to him. Madara felt his rage double at that realization but it easily ebbed away at the thought of forcing the Uchiha to do one of the two before the night was over. Itachi had only two options; to either submit and cave into his desires, or struggle to salvage the remnants of his dignity. Nothing in between, because Madara hated fucking something that was cold and dead.

He felt his organ twitch painfully before he violently released into the raven's mouth coating his saliva and blood with his seed. He let go of Itachi's head and watched him crumple to the floor very much like the beautiful porcelain doll that he was. His eyes memorized the sight of Itachi's glorious, naked form in a mass of blood, semen, torn clothes and broken glass. He loved the different colors that decorated the once flawless skin of his descendant. Throughout his shinobi career Itachi had managed to avoid sustaining any injury serious enough to either hospitalize him or leave a permanent scar. That all changed today as Madara moved towards him, taking care to mark up wherever he felt was too white or unblemished.

Nothing could be left to chance. Absolutely nothing. If Itachi ever exposed himself to his lover's eyes again he would know that the raven belonged to someone else. Him. He was now the last person to see his body as immaculate as it once had been. Itachi's first and last. For who would want him now that he was no longer beautiful and perfect. Who would want a broken doll? A fallen angel? Who, apart from Madara, would still love that impossibly pale skin despite all the scars that would undoubtedly show? The answer was no one. At least no angel would.

If angels only fell in love with angels, then Madara was going to do everything in his power to make Itachi mortal. He had already marked, scarred him, both physically and mentally, and violated him. The only thing left to do now was to break him.

Madara had broken Izuna the day he had snatched his eyes. And although he was reluctant to repeat it with Itachi, he wouldn't hesitate to do it if it came down to that. But he would get to that later. For now he was going to work his way up and see how much fun he could derive before he got bored.

An idea suddenly struck him and he turned and walked over to the large polished desk behind him. He flipped it over so all four legs were sticking up in the air. His cruel smirk returned as he made his way back to Itachi and picked him up. Itachi let himself hang limp in the demon's arms as he was carried over to the upturned table. His eyes were half-closed in fatigue as he struggled to fight the cold claws of death.

_It will all be over…pretty soon. Just hold on. He'll get bored soon and stop…Do it for Sasuke._

All traces of death and fatigue flew from him as he felt something rigid prodding at his entrance. He blinked up at Madara in confusion before turning to see what new form of torture he would be forced to endure. His eyes widened when he realized that his ass was hanging directly above one of the four legs of the upturned table. The only thing stopping him from getting impaled by the leg of the desk was his ancestor's grip on his skinny waist.

Madara looked up and saw the realization dawning in Itachi's eyes. He chuckled lightly at this.

"Such a clever child, ne?" He said in his Tobi voice as he tilted his head ever so slightly and stared at Itachi. His anger spiked dangerously when he saw those dead, inky orbs staring back at him.

"I know you've been fucked on a desk, but have you ever been fucked _by _a desk?" Madara chuckled at his own joke but Itachi only continued to watch him with those slightly unfocused eyes.

"I demand an answer!" He snapped shaking the boy and hearing the sickening sound of his bones piercing his organs.

"What answer would you like to hear?" Itachi asked him in a bored tone.

_He's not even here. He's on auto-pilot._

"**LIE TO ME!"**

"No." Itachi said shortly. Both of them heard the unspoken end of his sentence.

_Because lying takes effort, effort you're not worth Madara. _

"**WHY NOT?"** Madara demanded.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" With the way he was talking you would think he was commenting on the weather.

"**I'M ABOUT TO BREAK YOU! I'M ABOUT TO TEAR YOU APART AND YOU WON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME?"**

_No, I won't. Because you're not worth the effort._

"I _have _tried. But you won't listen."

"**I DON'T WANT YOUR PLEAS, I WANT YOUR LIES. YOUR HATE. YOUR RESENTMENT. YOUR ANGER AND YOUR FURY!"** Madara screamed as the dark chakra around him began to take shape.

_I want your love._

"You want me to lie to you?" Itachi asked in a bemused voice.

"I want you to hate me."

"I already do."

"No you don't, you despise me."

"Call it what you will."

Although they mouthed other words they both heard the unspoken words they refused to utter.

_Love me._ The demon pleaded to which the angel replied.

_Never._

Itachi braced himself for the pain, but that wasn't enough to prepare him for the agony of being violently impaled by the thick, hard wood of the table leg. Madara picked him up and repeated the excruciating process over and over again. Slowly at first before he picked up the pace and began slamming Itachi's ass into the thick wood. Even when the wood gave out beneath the force of the pounding, Madara refused to stop. He moved Itachi on to the other wooden legs until they each broke beneath the pressure. Then he had picked up the broken pieces and rammed them up his ass. When Itachi still refused to acknowledge the pain, Madara had penetrated him without mercy.

The entire time Itachi had watched him, his lifeless mask intact. But inside, they both knew that he was dying slowly. Madara loved watching the light fade from those eyes as his soul was sucked out of him. He relished in Itachi's humiliation and continued hissing insults and condescending words into his ears. Pretty soon those words refused to stop echoing in Itachi's mind and that was when the raven had finally broken. However, he had successfully kept this hidden from Madara much to the older man's annoyance. He would not give him the satisfaction of victory. Sure when the pain got too much he screwed his eyes shut every once in a while, flinched when he wanted to add some variation, or even let out a tiny whisper of a gasp whenever he was feeling especially generous. There was no cry he could not hold back. Nothing seemed to faze him anymore. At least not on the outside. Not the verbal, sexual, physical or emotional abuse inflicted upon him by his enraged ancestor. He never once resisted and he never once gave in to Madara. In fact his member had remained limp the entire time which only added to Madara's fury. He had remained as lifeless and as expressionless as a corpse.

And in the end he left with the satisfaction of knowing that he had denied the foul creature any real pleasure. The instant his ancestor passed out from exhaustion, Itachi picked himself up and departed to find the darkest corner of the world to hide himself in.

**

* * *

**

Minato felt a stab of guilt as he watched the shark-like shinobi pace back and forth the wet alley. It was one of those rare occasions when Pein was too preoccupied to control the rain. Although it hadn't rained all day the perpetual rainfall left the streets as damp as ever. The lack of rainfall also meant one thing; the lack of constant surveillance.

Although they weren't foolish enough to assume that Pein didn't have other methods of mass surveillance, they both knew that the rain was his most effective and most preferred type. So they comfortably stood in a dark, cold alley in the rough neighborhoods of the Narrows trying to make sense of their predicament.

It had been almost a week now since anyone had seen Itachi and this was their third day searching. They had swept the entirety of Amegakure twice already, and had even searched all the neighboring villages at least once. But had turned up empty.

Six days ago Minato had woken up on the cold, hard couch of Itachi's apartment with a sore back and a bad headache. Kisame had burst in ten minutes later alarmed and absolutely flustered. He had explained to Minato how Itachi had never shown to their scheduled appointment after his meeting with Pein. And then Minato had calmed him down before convincing him to approach Konan for news concerning his partner. The blue haired kunoichi had been truthful when she had said she didn't know where Itachi was. However, they both knew that she had an idea what had happened to him. Before Kisame could press her for anymore information she had disappeared in a cloud of white sheets and floated through the open window.

The other Akatsuki members were no help at all as they were just as clueless as Kisame was about the Uchiha's whereabouts. Some hadn't even been aware of Itachi's return. Then Kakuzu had shown him the official Akatsuki roster which confirmed his suspicion that Itachi wasn't on a mission, he was on mandatory leave. When he had inquired about it from Pein the Akatsuki leader had dismissed him at the mention of Itachi's name.

They were on their own; after all they were the only two people who cared about Itachi that were still alive. They had searched almost everywhere for him. Almost everywhere because Kisame refused to entertain the possibility that his partner was lying dead in a ditch somewhere. He had sliced Minato's left arm open for even bringing up the issue.

Pacing back and forth in the damp, dirty pavement of the alley, Kisame couldn't help the feeling of dread that began to engulf him. As much as he hated to admit it Itachi wasn't perfect. And not being perfect meant that like the rest of them in this line of work he wasn't immune to the possibility of meeting a violent death. The kid was a fighter, after all he had pushed himself this far after doctors had only given him two years. He was almost there now so why would he suddenly give up when he was finally so close to the end. Maybe he hadn't had a choice, come to think of it Pein wasn't referred to as a god for nothing. But this was Itachi, _the _indestructible Heir of the Sharingan. In the past he always managed to think his way out of any predicament and save the day. However, Kisame couldn't help feeling that there was something different about this time.

_Maybe this time he wasn't smart enough, fast enough or strong enough to escape with his life. Maybe this time he…_

Kisame started at the sound of a loud yelp of surprise and turned to find the blond staring wide-eyed at the silver shark peering up at them from a puddle on the ground. The look on the Yondaime's face would have been comical had it not been for their current situation.

The sleek, silver head of the shark finally tore its gaze away from the startled blond and fixed its beady eyes on its master.

"I have a report." The shark said in its gravelly voice. Kisame nodded at him prompting him to continue.

"After sweeping the area, I detected very trace amounts of the Uchiha's scent…" before he could finish his report the shark found himself seized by the eager blond who shook him roughly.

"Point." Minato commanded his eyes flashing dangerously. The shark lifted a fin and pointed somewhere northeast. Minato took off in that direction at lightening speed.

As he ran through the winding, deserted streets of the Amegakure Minato couldn't stop the heavy pounding of his heart in his ears as he felt his anticipation mounting again. He cared more for Itachi's safety because he felt guilty for the raven's predicament. Had it not been for his dawdling and his interference Itachi wouldn't have fallen out of grace with his leader and whatever had happened to him wouldn't have happened.

_Please be alive. Please. _He though in desperation as he neared his destination.

**

* * *

**

Kisame thanked the shark and was about to dismiss him when his summoning stopped him.

"Kisame, I feel that I should warn you," when the shark paused Kisame felt something heavy sink in his stomach.

"The place where the Uchiha's scent is coming from, it reeks of death."

**

* * *

**

When Kisame finally caught up with the blond he felt his heart drop at the sight before him. The Yondaime was on his knees crying and whispering his apologies to the corpse in his arms. He rocked back and forth with the body and Kisame realized that his shoulders were shaking with the sobs he was letting out shamelessly. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen already yet his tears continued pouring, determined to drown him in his sorrow. His lips were trembling uncontrollably and his face was screwed up in an expression of great anguish and internal grief.

Despite the swollen corpse's stench the blond still clung to it like it was his most beloved child. Despite how scarred the pale flesh of the raven's skin was Minato still planted soft, openmouthed kisses on every part of the boy he could reach. He smoothed his ebony hair and removed the filth and grime stuck in it. He pulled back to admire the Uchiha's beauty. Yes, even in death Uchiha Itachi was as beautiful as he had been alive. His flowing, raven locks, his pale skin, his soft lips and slender form. Everything looked as beautiful as Minato remembered it. But the most captivating thing about his broken body was his face. Whoever had done this to him had wanted managed to mark up his entire body, however, unlike the rest of his body, Itachi's face bore no scars. They bore bruises, but bruises healed with time. Scars didn't. Despite the many bruises and abrasions on his feminine face the Uchiha still looked as gorgeous as the first day Minato had laid eyes on him. In fact coming to think of it the Uchiha looked a lot more like he was asleep than he was dead.

It wasn't until Minato inspected his body closely that he realized that he was right. Itachi wasn't dead, but he would be very soon if he didn't get immediate medical help. The stench emanating from him was from the filth and grime that clung to his slender body and also from his surroundings. The swelling was from extreme internal hemorrhaging most likely caused by broken bones piercing organs. Minato felt for a pulse but got none. However when he placed his ears on the raven's skinny chest he heard the faint flicker of a heartbeat and his royal-blue eyes lit up.

"He's alive." He said startling the Kiri missing-nin. Kisame had been doubtful which was understandable but as soon as Minato explained his reasons it all began to make sense to him. And when he too heard the faint heartbeat he took off his cloak and knelt beside blond kage.

They worked in silence, and without any verbal communication. Minato performed the jutsu while Kisame supplied the chakra. It was times like these that one couldn't help being thankful for the swordsman's immense supply. Slowly but surely Itachi's heartbeat grew steadily louder until it returned to a faint, but healthy rhythm. By that time it was nearly dawn and they almost collapsed from chakra exhaustion yet they silently congratulated themselves as they picked up the Uchiha and returned to his apartment. Kisame collapsed on the coach, too exhausted to move to the guestroom. Leaving the blond to hoist the Uchiha to bed.

Minato wordlessly washed the Uchiha and dressed him up before tucking him in bed. Although he had intended to return to his own room Minato couldn't resist the fatigue that wore his muscles down forcing him to collapse on the bed beside the Uchiha. Before shutting his eyes to sleep he hoisted his head up and placed it upon the raven's chest. He fell asleep listening to the steady beating of the Sharingan-wielder's heart, which was by far, in his opinion, the best lullaby he had ever heard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Didn't have anything to do so I decided to put this up. I've done my part and so now do yours. Thank you to those of you who favorite this story or even added it to their alerts. Your support and admiration is greatly appreciated. Now if only you guys would send me a review. Oh and before I forget, thank you guys for your well-wishes regarding my education, it really means a lot to know that you guys wish me well in life and actually pay attention to my ramblings.**


	15. Revelations

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. And to those of you who have yet to review…just review and make my day. A happy author is a good author. This is the last chapter that will occur before the Shippuden series timeline. We are nearing the end of this story….pfft. I wish. Still have a long way to go. Any ways I wanna get this story done because I have another story that is just itching (and it's a very persistent itch mind you) to get written. Hopefully when this story is done I'll be seeing you guys on the next story. You'll read it right? **

**Warning: This chapter contains a very graphic lemon, involving boy on boy action, adult situations, and strong language. If such things offend you… *record scratch*…um ok I wanna believe that there is NO ONE at this point of the story who is offended by such things so on with the story.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Revelations

* * *

Four years old and already ready to die. That had been Kenshin Hotaru's first impression of Itachi Uchiha. Looking at him now lying in bed his onyx eyes hidden beneath sleeping eyelids, his skinny pale fingers intertwined on his belly, very much like the first time he had ever laid eyes on the raven, he could safely say that the boy had defied his 45 years of medical experience.

He and his colleagues had agreed that it would be a miracle if the Uchiha heir had lived to see his sixth birthday. But here he was alive, albeit not so well, fifteen years _after _he was supposed to have stopped living according to all medical scholars, shinobi and non-shinobi alike.

Quite frankly the aged doctor didn't know why the raven still kept him on his payroll since he seemed to be doing a better job of keeping himself alive than he could ever hope to do. After several years of continuous contemplation he had been unable to come up with a suitable explanation.

The raven sighed softly and opened his onyx orbs to fix him with an expectant look.

_He's waiting for my prognosis. _The doctor realized with a chuckle. As he watched the missing-nin watch him he decided that it was time to find an answer to his question.

"Why do you still call me when you are doing a much better job of staying alive on your own?"

The raven chuckled lightly at this closing his eyes slowly as he considered his response. Kenshin waited patiently, his hands held behind his back like they always were, leaning unconsciously towards his dying patient.

"Because…It's fun to prove people wrong. Or wouldn't you agree Kenshin-san."

The doctor couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped him at this. He took off his glasses, shaking his head as he did so before turning to address the younger male.

"Itachi, you still are that adorable little child I met so many years ago."

"Only taller, right?"

"Only taller." The doctor agreed as they fell into a companionable silence. After several moments of watching the grey clouds of Amegakure through the slightly fogged windows the aged doctor replaced his glasses on his nose before clearing his throat. Announcing his intention to give his prognosis. The Uchiha snapped out of his musings to give him his undivided attention.

"I have always been straightforward with you so I won't stop now." Itachi only nodded politely at this allowing him to continue. "Quite frankly I don't know how you managed to survive for this long…however, I know that I might sound like a broken record saying this but…this time Itachi I am fairly more confident than usual when I say this: By this time next year, you will be dead."

A grim silence befell the room as the raven bowed his head and let this all sink in while his doctor only watched him sympathetically.

"This time, Kenshin-san I agree with you completely." The Sharingan-wielder said in a low voice as a sad smile crossed his lips. When he looked up there was no sadness on his face only acceptance and determination.

"I am afraid there is nothing left for me to recommend for you as your body has developed a resistance to all the painkillers I have given you. If I recommend anything at this point it would only kill you and something tells me that you really don't want that—at least not now."

Itachi nodded slowly causing more of his silky hair to fall out of the loose ponytail, further hiding his face from view.

"No I'm not ready yet…I still have something left to do—one more fight I have to fight."

"Itachi, I don't see why you won't just let me end it right now. I promise you the damage done to your body will make these next couple of months the most painful in your entire life." Kenshin said pleadingly as he placed a sympathetic hand on the raven's shoulder.

His hand was immediately shrugged off and he pulled away realizing his folly when he came eye to eye with the frightening vermillion of the Sharingan.

"_I knew what I was getting into when I…this is my punishment for…it's none of your business. You are my doctor not my father! I said I still have one more fight left in me and nothing is going to change that. I have to be strong." _The Uchiha hissed enraged.

"For who?" The doctor asked when he finally got over the shock of watching the tomoes of the Sharingan transform into the pinwheel of the Mangekyou.

"_Who do you think?" _The raven was practically breathless but he didn't care.

"Sasuke." The doctor said in a low voice as the pieces started falling into place. He turned to look down at the Uchiha heir and felt something break in his heart. As touching as it was it was also tragic. This child, this boy, was willing to go to the ends of the earth for his little brother. It was obvious to anyone who looked closely that he cared more for his brother than he did himself. Such selflessness was extremely rare to come by these days and he could see why. Who would sacrifice their entire existence for the sake of one individual? Certainly not he or anyone he knew.

He turned to pick up his coat and briefcase from their respective places and departed from the room without so much as a backwards glance or a farewell to the dying man. They both knew that this would be the last time they would ever see each other and Kenshin felt something inside him ache at the realization that despite how much he wished he could he could not give the man the news he deserved to hear.

_I don't know what he hopes to accomplish by dying at his brother's hands but I do hope that whoever this Sasuke is he had better be worth it._

**

* * *

**

One glance at the grim look on the doctor's face as he exited Itachi's room told Minato all that he needed to know. He remained seated, unlike Kisame who jumped from his chair the instant the doctor came out of his partner's room, and allowed his mind to sink into his thoughts.

_It's happening all over again. Only this time I am the one who's going to be left behind. I suppose I deserve this…of all the people I could have fallen for why'd it have to be a dying man. Heck I never used to like guys till I met him. _

"How long does he have?" He heard Kisame ask.

"I'd say about nine months tops. And that's if he doesn't strain himself."

_Nine months, heh, that should be enough._

_**Enough for what?**_

_You know, to let him know._

_**You are a glutton for punishment aren't you?**_

_I just want him to know, that's all. I think it's only fair if he knows._

_**He's been dying before you came along, don't make it any harder kit.**_

_Wait a minute did you just call me kit?_

_**What do you hope to accomplish by telling him?**_

_I…I don't know._

_**You really think that's gonna change anything? He's an Uchiha—he's as stubborn as they come.**_

_At least it'll make him reconsider._

_**You're acting like he's gotta choice.**_

_There has to be another way._

_**What other way?**_

_I could…I could_

_**Yes, go on.**_

_If only he'd let me help him!_

_**What makes you think he doesn't want to die?**_

_The only reason he wants to die is because he doesn't feel like he has a reason to live. But if I tell him then he can finally let me in and I can help him and he won't want to die anymore._

_**First of all, that's rich coming from the guy who had everything to live for and still threw it away.**_

_Hey, that was an entirely different situation. I had no choice, I had to act._

_**You did have a choice, to wait for Hiruzen to show up and perform the sealing himself. **_

_If I had waited—_

_**Secondly, what makes you think he likes you?**_

_When I kissed him he said that he liked it._

_**Ok right now you sound like a 12 year old girl with a little schoolgirl crush and not at all like the Yondaime Hokage.**_

_But…_

_**He's an Uchiha! Those people thrive on toying with others. They didn't call Madara Uchiha the Great Manipulator for nothing you know.**_

_But…_

_**Remember how easy it was for him to manipulate you into wanting to destroy Konoha?**_

_He's different!_

_**How?**_

_I…I just know._

_**Sure, that's why he's still keeping secrets from you right?**_

…

_**Remember how he rough handled you in the forest the other day?**_

_I deserved that._

_**Look at you, already making excuses for him.**_

_No but really, I deserved that. _

_**That may be, but don't forget those marks we saw on him. Especially those scars down there.**_

_He was raped!_

_**Yea by whom? Even Kisame doesn't know.**_

_He's too proud to tell anyone about it._

_**Or maybe he liked it…maybe it's his fetish.**_

_No, Itachi isn't like that._

_**Not to sound like a broken record but he's an Uchiha. He is capable of appearing a certain way when he's really quite the opposite.**_

_No, you're lying! He's not._

_**Who're you trying to convince, me or you?**_

…

"I need a drink." Minato's head snapped up at the shark-like shinobi's words.

"Pardon?"

"I'm off to the bar, you coming?" Kisame asked approaching the door as he threw on his cloak.

"Yea, I could really use a drink too."

**

* * *

**

Staring into the contents of his cup Minato realized why he had abstained from drinking all those times he had followed Kisame to the bar. Once he started drinking he couldn't stop. It seemed that his body couldn't get enough of the burning sensation of the rice wine running down his throat. Or the blissful lack of inhibitions that being inebriated caused. Sure his head was a mess of thoughts and his vision was a blur of light and colors, but he didn't care. He knew that he was going to have one hell of a hangover the next morning but he didn't care. He knew that the dizziness and buzzing in his ear was not a result of the massive amounts of alcohol he had consumed but was a side effect of the drug that had been slipped into his drink at some point during the night. But he didn't care. Why? Because nothing mattered.

He remembered the last time he had allowed himself to consume this much alcohol. It was the night after his mother's burial. He had blamed his delayed breakdown on the shock he had felt at the news of her demise. His career as a shinobi had robbed him of the ability to cry, or so he had thought, so he decided to compensate by drinking himself to death. Unlike now however, he hadn't performed his form of "grieving" in public, oh no. He still had dignity back then. So he had retreated to a secluded spot in the woods surrounding Konoha where he then proceeded to attempt to drink his sorrows away. He had been on the verge of succumbing to alcohol poisoning when _she _hadfound him.

She literally had had to wrestle the drink out of his grasp before hauling him to her place because unlike his neighborhood it was less crowded at that time of the night meaning that they had a lesser chance of running into anyone that would be able to recognize him. She had stripped his before unceremoniously dunking him into the hot tub of water to wash him off. He had resisted and made a fuss about her seeing him naked and had even had the audacity to try to undress her "to even the score".

In the end it had been with the aid of brute strength and stubborn determination that she had managed to wash him off and change him before he fell into a drunken coma.

That hadn't been the first time the red-head had had the misfortune of dealing with him in an inebriated state. The first time had been after Obito's death, the second time was following Rin's so by that time she already had experience in handling him.

Minato knew that he became an entirely different person when he was drunk, who didn't? In his drunken state he was bolder, more violent, more resentful, full of rage, aggressive, shameless, animalistic, and just an all round bastard. How did he know? Because the first time his lover had seen him drunk was the first time he had ever hit her. He would like to think it was the last time, but that hadn't been the last time he had gotten drunk. Quite frankly he wondered how she had managed to remain in love with him after seeing the type of person he could be. Her first experience he had almost killed her and had it not been for the combined efforts of Jiraiya-sensei and Mikoto he would have very well raped her.

But she was dead now, had been for the past 14 years, so he was free to drink as he liked for she was far beyond his reach now. After all it had been more for her sake than it had been for his health that he had finally gotten help and cured his alcoholism.

Right now he wasn't just drinking because he was sad. He was drinking because he was pissed. And he had every right to be.

He had been lying peacefully in his grave when that bastard of a snake had decided that it would be a good idea for him to be resurrected. He had escaped his clutches and had been willing to die as long as he took those fuckers in the red and black cloaks with him. But alas he had failed. Just like he had failed Naruto, Kakashi, Rin…Obito, Jiraiya-sensei.

His sensei had often referred to him as the "Beacon of hope" and the "Child of Prophecy" he had dedicated most of his life seeking. But alas even he the great Yellow Flash of the Leaf was unable to defeat that bastard Madara. Sure he had sealed the Kyuubi and saved the day. Big fucking deal. He had also doomed his son to a life of hatred and rejection before the boy was even old enough to say his first word. He had failed as both a Hokage and a father. Some knight in shinning armor.

His own students had died one by one before his very eyes. Seriously, what sensible man leaves three thirteen year olds on enemy territory during a full scale war? Sure he could argue that he was under orders from the Hokage but apart from following orders a shinobi must know when to deviate from his commands based on whatever situation he found himself in. Kami he had practically drilled this into his students' heads.

"_**Never follow orders blindly. A shinobi must know how to think for himself."**_

Some genius he was.

His idiocy had cost Obito his life. While he was out there making a name for himself, his students had been out there fighting for their lives. So he had arrived in time to save his other two students from physical death. Big fucking whoop. The Yellow Flash of Konoha. Some war hero who couldn't even save his second student from dying on the battlefront. Or his last student from slowly dying inside as he watched everyone he loved fall dead at his feet. Even though Kakashi wasn't physically dead like his teammates, he was dead and hollow on the inside. And Minato had been incapable of protecting him from the rigors of shinobi life like he had promised.

Some hero he was. He knew several different people that had they been in his shoes right now would know exactly how to go about making the raven open up. His sensei always had a way with words and people. He knew just the right buttons to push and how to get people to do what they were supposed to do. It wasn't manipulation, it was encouragement. And it was the very technique that had helped Minato realize his full potential as a shinobi. His sensei's sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was as wise as he was skilled. He always knew how to solve every situation that ever presented itself before him. After all they didn't call him the Professor for nothing.

Sensei's first student, Nagato, had inspired his book _"Tales of a Gutsy Ninja"_. It was the book that ended up changing Minato's life and giving him a dream to aspire towards and a purpose to continue breathing. If such a person could have inspired Jiraiya-sensei with just a few well-spoken words, Minato could only imagine how far he would have already gotten with Itachi. He would have torn the raven's defenses down easily and slowly coaxed him out of his shell. They would have been working together to solve the Uchiha's problems and he no doubt would have come up with a better solution than Minato would have ever come up with if he had been in his shoes.

The realization caused something to ache in Minato's chest. The blond kage reached out and emptied the contents of his cup before waving the bartender over for another shot. He felt someone approach him but paid them no mind as he sunk deeper into the alcohol-induced depression.

He had vowed to himself to do everything in his power to become the greatest shinobi in order to protect those precious to him. Sure he had become strong, but that was only physical strength. If he wanted to help Itachi he had to be mentally strong. And so far he had just proven to them both what an incompetent imbecile he was. Jiraiya-sensei would have never been manipulated like that to attack the very people he had died to protect. To add insult to injury, it had been Itachi who had prevented him from blowing Konoha to Armageddon. He hadn't realized the error of his ways but he had been reminded of his own beliefs and values by the son who had grown up idolizing the very man that had cursed him to his miserable existence. He was truly pathetic.

How could he expect Itachi to fall for someone as weak as he was? Even with his medical condition the raven had been able to beat him not once but _twice _with the same move. The hero was always supposed to be stronger than the one he was saving, not the other way around. How could he even hope to save Itachi when he couldn't even save himself? On top of that he hadn't even figured out everything that was going on with the raven. He knew that there was something he was missing. Something he had either overlooked or had failed to see and was currently staring it right in the face. It was infuriating knowing that he was so close to finding the answer but not knowing which way to look.

"Hey cutie," he heard a feminine voice say as he felt a hand grab his ass. He turned lazily in his barstool to face the woman.

She was a pretty brunette with enough curves to make his perverted sensei swoon and drool all over himself. Her hair was styled in a sleek bob that framed her oval face perfectly and her purple eyes were complimented by her mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were painted red to match her nails which she was currently running through his unruly mane of yellow hair. She was wearing a greenish-blue strapless dress which stopped around her upper thigh showing off her shapely legs while emphasizing her "well-endowed bosom", like his sensei would say.

Minato scoffed into his cup at her overall appearance before turning around to ignore her. Unfortunately for him she took his disinterest as a challenge; one she was more than willing to accept.

"What's the matter Blondie," she ignored Minato's scoff at her "originality" and went on. "Am I not your type?"

"Do I _really _have to answer that question?" He asked as he signaled the bartender for another round.

"Oh, so you're playing hard to get, huh." She purred deliberately brushing her breasts on his arm. Minato paused and turned to look at where she had brushed him before fixing her with a stern look.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"If you want to live to twenty-five you won't do that again."

"Oooh, feisty."

"No, I'm just on my period." He said smiling sarcastically at her. She rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat beside him. With her here he certainly wasn't going to be getting any thinking done so he turned in his stool to scan the bar for his blue-skinned partner in crime. But the Kiri missing-nin was nowhere in sight.

_Guess I'm on my own for now._

"So, do you have a girlfriend or something?" Minato resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this as he finally gave up his search and turned to face her.

"No, but I have a boyfriend." His lips twisted upwards in a smirk at her expression at his words.

_Good, now she'll get out and leave me the hell alone._

To his dismay she made herself comfortable by ordering a drink for herself before turning to him once more. Minato's vision began to get blurry reminding him of the sedative his drink had been laced with earlier. No doubt the Kiri swordsman's doing in an attempt to "loosen him up".

"I can live with that." She said a seductive smile gracing her lips. "Besides it's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck a gay guy."

"Well you're not fucking this faggot." He mumbled into his cup as he took another sip. Sedatives be damned. She was too busy watching him down his drink to catch what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me," he said raising his voice slightly as he turned to face her, his temper rising. "Are you _always _this annoying, or is it just when you're drunk?"

She threw her head back and laughed at this causing his temper to spike dangerously. He glowered at her as she continued laughing. When she caught sight of the look on his face she stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I thought you were making a joke."

"I don't have any money." He said bluntly as he resisted the urge to punch her.

"I'm not a whore."

"Well you had me fooled." He commented rudely but she let this slide as she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially into his ear.

"I'm just in the market for a good fuck." She said smiling seductively as her eyes moved to scan the bar briefly before resting on him. "And you're the cutest guy in the bar tonight."

"I'm flattered." He deadpanned his sarcasm painfully obvious.

"Please." She said placing a hand on his lap. Minato had been about to brush her hand off until she began rubbing circles suggestively on his thigh. The drug began to kick in clouding his mind and fogging his brain thus slowing his reasoning and thought process down. He felt weightless and relieved at the same time as she continued rubbing circles on his thigh and pretty soon he took her hands in his and held it in place.

He heard the alarms going off in his head but he ignored them as she took him by the hand and led him out of the bar into the dark, humid night to the hotel a few blocks away. They got a room and she supported him as they ascended the stairs leading to their room. She wasted no time getting rid of most of his clothes as her lips crashed against his hungrily. She pressed her body firmly to his beneath her on the bed before moving to straddle him. She broke their kiss as she pulled back and began taking off her dress.

As Minato watched her undress he couldn't help imagining her as someone else. In his mind's eye she was a he. A he with long, flowing raven locks reaching his mid-back. Her large bust was replaced by a slender, well-toned torso carved into the marble-white of his porcelain skin. Her well-manicured nails were actually long, slender fingers reaching for the waistband of his boxers. Her soft, dainty hands were really calloused and battle worn from years of a career as a shinobi.

She slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing him to the cool night air. She looked up and smiled at him obviously impressed by his size before wrapping a small hand around him as she began stroking him to life. When their eyes met Minato froze. Not because he was mesmerized by what he saw but quite the opposite; he was horrified. Her eyes. They weren't his. They were purple, not red or onyx. They were a light shade of purple that would have seemed enchanting to others but not him. So far he had let her have her way with him simply because he had been able to forgive her flaws and imagine him in her place. But this, as trivial as it sounded, was unforgivable. Because everyone knew that the eyes were the windows to the soul. And imagining her eyes as the fiery red of the Sharingan or the penetrating black of his natural eye was just unacceptable. For this one issue he would accept no compromise.

He watched as a small frown creased her eyebrows when his organ remained limp in her hands. She turned to look at him and the sight of those offensive optics spurred him to take control. He sat up and brushed her hands from him before pulling his boxers back on.

Seeing the questioning look in her eyes, he smiled sympathetically as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"You're not him." He said before rising to find the rest of his clothes. She watched him in silence as he dressed her expression unreadable. When he was fully clothed he bade her goodnight before taking his leave in a flash of yellow.

_No one else will do. It has to be him._

**

* * *

**

"So that's where Kakashi learned it from." Itachi commented chuckling lightly as he watched the Yondaime slip into his room gracefully through the window. The raven perceived the faint smell of alcohol on the older shinobi's breath but chose not to comment on it as the blond landed soundlessly before making his way over to the raven's side on the bed.

"You are a man of contradictions." The spiky-haired male with said a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Itachi smiled at this.

"Am I?"

"I don't understand you," Minato said turning to pace the room.

"You killed your entire clan without even so much as flinching and yet when I mentioned your parents' names and Sasuke's name you reacted…very strangely."

"Did I?"

"You deserted Konoha and joined an organization of missing-nins hell-bent on harnessing the powers of the tailed beasts to achieve world dominance, and yet when I almost destroyed the village it was you, Konoha's number one enemy, who came to her rescue."

Itachi gave no response to this and proceeded to watch him with those unreadable orbs of his.

"Why is Sasuke still alive?"

"Because it is my will." Itachi offered before deciding to elaborate further. "He is merely alive for my own benefit."

"Don't give me that horse shit!" Minato snapped his temper rising. Itachi perceived the suffocating odor of alcohol and allowed a stern look to come across his features.

"You're drunk."

"Why did you kill your clan?"

"You need to lie down, you're not yourself." Minato shook his head vigorously at this before going on.

"Who made you do it?" Minato asked through clenched teeth. "I just need a name."

"No one. I acted of my own free will."

"BULLSHIT!" Minato shouted as he reached for the nearest thing at arms length before hurling it at the wall opposite him. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"Alright fine, who suggested it?"

"…"

"What did they threaten you with?" He pressed further. "Did they threaten to hurt Sasuke if you didn't comply?"

"…"

"Was it Danzo?"

"…"

"No, the ANBU only follows the direct order of the Hokage." Minato said more to himself than to the raven, who remained in his place on the bed watching him.

"Unless…" Minato trailed off as the memory of that powerful, suffocating chakra resurfaced. He absentmindedly clutched his stomach and the gesture wasn't lost on the raven who narrowed his eyes suspiciously but said nothing.

"It was Madara, wasn't it?" Minato asked in a barely audible voice as he stared off into space absentmindedly.

"WASN'T IT?"

"…"

"Answer me dammit!"

"…"

"He survived his battle with Hashirama and returned to have his revenge on the clan that turned its back on him and the village that rejected him as leader. But I managed to thwart his plans. But this is Madara Uchiha we're talking about here. He has other means, other than the Kyuubi, of wrecking havoc. In order to appease him a deal had to be made, a sacrifice was necessary and the Uchiha died for the good of Konoha…you were chosen to do it, for obvious reasons, and you were then assigned to monitor Madara's movements so you joined the Akatsuki. Meaning that Madara is a member as well."

Itachi was amazed at how much the man had figured out on his own but chose not to comment.

"You spared Sasuke because you believe in the Will of Fire. The belief of the Shodai Hokage that the next generation must be protected at all costs for they shall carry on our legacies and make legacies of their own. Sasuke is your legacy. You've been gathering intelligence on Madara all these years, which you plan on not only feeding to Konoha but also to Sasuke who you hope will defeat him someday; eye to eye—Sharingan to Sharingan.

"That's why despite your sickness you're still fighting, struggling to stay alive because your mission isn't complete yet. You haven't yet finished what you've started."

Minato turned and fixed his sky blue eyes at the raven before him, channeling his fear and desperation into them. Hopefully his eyes would convey what his mouth could not.

"You really are too smart for your own good." Itachi said at last.

"Itachi, please. Tell me what's going on. Let me in. Let me help you."

"No you've done enough." The Sharingan-wielder said in a firm tone.

"And I think you've done too much already." Minato shot back before his expression softened again. He moved from his place by the door towards the bed where the Uchiha sat watching him as if in a trance. When he reached him, Minato sat down at the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke the smooth skin of the Uchiha's face.

It might have been his inebriated mind playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that Itachi had leaned into his touch. He moved his fingers to gently tuck in several stray strands of ebony hair behind the Sharingan-wielder's ears.

"Itachi," the Yondaime gasped as Itachi's cold hands took his much larger hands in his. He watched as the raven directed his hands to resume their slow caress of his cheeks, his blue eyes held by the enchanting gaze of those deep onyx orbs.

"I want to take care of you."

"I'm dying."

"Then let me love you," the blond whispered as he leaned into the younger man's ear. "It's the least I can do."

Itachi felt a pleasant shudder run up his spine at the blond's words. His senses were overwhelmed by the man before him. Whenever he looked into those mesmerizing eyes of his Itachi just couldn't refuse the man anything he asked. He wondered if the man had any idea of the extent of his influence on him. Everything about him was intoxicating. His voice, his laughter, his smile, his scent, his hair, his eyes, his words, his actions, his body…Itachi could never think straight whenever the man was around. How could anyone?

The man basically was a walking distraction of beauty both outside and within. He was perfect in everyway. A knight in shinning armor. The perfect hero. Unlike him. When the Sandaime had debriefed him of his mission he remembered thinking that it was fitting enough for someone like him. His likeness didn't belong on the Hokage Monument amongst the men who had made the greatest sacrifices for Konoha. Neither did his name belong on the Memorial stone. He deserved to fade away. With no formal recognition of his deeds and sacrifices. Truthfully he would have had it no other way. And it was that which helped him maintain his sanity as he slew his kinsmen.

He snapped out of his musings and realized that the blond was watching him intently. While he had been preoccupied with his thoughts, Minato had managed to slip his hands into the baby soft, raven locks of his hair. Which he was now running idly between his fingers.

Itachi blinked at the sensation of the Yondaime's breath on his cheek and fought the urge to blush at their proximity.

"Let me in." Minato pleaded. He felt Itachi's breath on his face as the raven let out a long, drawn out sigh of submission.

"Shortly after you took office," Itachi began his tale as he pulled away from the blond to rest his back on the headboard of his bed.

Minato felt his body tense in anticipation as he watched the Uchiha. He had finally done it. He had finally gotten through to him and now Itachi was going to let him help him.

"If you remember, there was an uproar in the village over your appointment." Itachi paused allowing the blond to think back to that particular moment in his life.

He remembered it well. Several high-ranking shinobi in the village had challenged his appointment. Even the council had openly disagreed with the Sandaime's decision. They all had claimed that it was because he was too young, but he knew different. It was because of his father's betrayal. After all he had done for the village, they still didn't trust him. And quite frankly he didn't blame them. Save for his eyes, he was a spitting image of the man that fathered him. His cerulean orbs he had inherited from his mother. Or so he liked to think.

It was during that period that he had developed a mutual dislike for a certain stuck-up Uchiha clan lord. As it turned out the Uchiha were the frontrunners of the opposition accusing the Sandaime of favoritism. They had claimed that Sarutobi-sama had only appointed him because he knew that he could control Minato through his close relationship with his sensei who also happened to be the Sandaime's student. Minato remembered thinking how stupid their arguments were. For anyone with eyes could see that Sarutobi Hiruzen was just a weary old man looking to live out the rest of his life in peaceful retirement.

"Yeah, I remember." Minato said prompting Itachi to continue.

"The Uchiha clan, led by my father was able to ignite the flames of distrust and rebellion in the hearts of the other clans. Claiming that they had been cheated out of their fair share by being denied the position of Hokage. My father, he always had such a way with words." Itachi said as an unreadable expression came over his features.

"He made it seem like the Hikaru clan was being rewarded for their betrayal all those years ago with your appointment while the Uchiha and the other clans in the village who had remained loyal all these years were ignored and pushed aside. For a while this worked and even the Hyuuga sided with their long-time rivals in agreeing that the Yondaime Hokage should be chosen from one of the clans in Konoha."

Minato grimaced at the unpleasant memories the raven's words stirred. The civilians had remained oblivious to the happenings behind the scenes. To them he had come into power with the full support and approval of the entire village. No one was supposed to know of the dirty power struggle he had been forced to participate in.

"Finally the Sandaime managed to reach a compromise that placated the clans and allowed them to agree to your being named Yondaime. The details of the compromise are still unknown. However, whatever they were, they weren't enough to slake my clan's lust for power. And so by the time you were named and formally presented, the beginnings of a rebellion had begun to take shape."

"However, when the time came to act no one dared challenge you and so my father agreed to postpone the plans until a later and more opportune moment."

Itachi paused here and Minato couldn't help but notice the shadow of a frown that creased his eyebrows.

"Then Madara came into the picture and everything went downhill from there. I don't know if it was his intention or not but his attack on Konoha attracted suspicion to the Uchiha clan, the only people capable of controlling the Kyuubi…How mistaken the council was: If the Uchiha could control the Kyuubi they would have been open about it and would have terrorized the village until they got their way. But they couldn't and so they didn't.

"My clan might not have been openly blamed for the Kyuubi's attack but they might as well have been. They were under constant surveillance and were kept at arm's length. Several people within the clan saw this as a slap in the face and they refused to stall their plans any longer than was necessary. With you out of the way they felt that they stood a better chance of assassinating the Sandaime than they ever had of injuring you, let alone killing you. But the Sandaime was a powerful ninja and so only a ninja of his caliber could be entrusted with the task of killing him. Because of the delicateness of the situation the rebellion was to be kept within the clan, no outsiders were allowed any knowledge of the plans or would be entrusted with taking part in any way, shape or form. My father decided to look within the clan to find the Sandaime's-would-be killer…he didn't have to search long for the man for the job was living under his very own roof."

Minato gasped at the realization of the meaning behind Itachi's words. The raven caught sight of his open mouth and let a small smile grace his lips.

"At a young age my parents began honing my skills as a shinobi. Day and night I practiced and trained even before I was accepted in the ninja academy. The theoretical and strategy-oriented part of my training occurred during the day with my mother, while the practical and physical aspect always took place in the evening when my father returned home from work. I was brought before the Academy board a year earlier than most and was admitted almost immediately. I flew through the academy with little to no help from my senseis and by the time I graduated I had already awoken the second tomoe of my Sharingan in both eyes. My parents, teachers, peers and kinsmen hailed me and dubbed me a prodigy—a title I had grown to detest.

"My clan hailed me as the savior who would restore them to their former status of glory, and although every one of them was bursting with pride none was prouder than _him—_my master."

"Madara." Minato gasped, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of the vile Uchiha founder.

"Like my parents and clansmen alike, he saw me as a tool—a means to an end. And he bid his time as he guided me to realizing my full potential. Against my will my talents received high praise and acknowledgement from my peers and superiors alike. When I was only twelve Sarutobi-sama himself invited me to join the Black Ops. My father, being the ever ambitious man he was, pressured me into accepting the post and in less than a year's time I was awarded the rank of captain."

Minato couldn't suppress the shocked look that came over his features at this. Even his own student, Kakashi, with all his talent and promise, hadn't achieved that feat until he was fourteen.

"My clansmen saw my position as an opportunity to spy on the Hokage that was too good to pass up. My orders were to leak sensitive information to the clan on the village particularly concerning the Hokage's personal bodyguards. They intended to take out the Sandaime's bodyguards giving me the opportunity to fight the Hokage one on one. I would have gone on fulfilling my duties had it not been for an epiphany I stumbled upon during my morning meditation.

"If the Uchiha rebellion took place it would be successful, however, in the aftermath of such an intense power struggle Konoha would be weakened and open to attack. As the mightiest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Konoha would be an easy target for our enemies. And once Konoha fell, so would Fire Country. The conflicts would inevitably lead to the Fourth Great Shinobi War. And I just couldn't let that happen. Especially not after…I promised myself…I promised him…Sasuke would never know the pain of war. The Uchiha rebellion would ultimately lead to war and that was unacceptable.

"And so I became a double agent and alerted the Sandaime of my clan's plans. The council reached a decision that the Hokage was forced to make…I was ordered to neutralize the threat through total annihilation."

Minato's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched the grim look on the raven's face. It was a lie, he wanted more than anything for it all to be a lie. That his predecessor, one of the few people he had ever looked up to in life, had ordered genocide. He shook his head furiously as he reached out and grabbed the raven roughly by the shoulders.

"_What are you playing at?"_

Itachi watched him his face as unreadable as ever. "You asked me to tell you the truth and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"_BULLSHIT!" _Minato spat his chakra and his temper spiking dangerously. He saw a flicker of fear in those dull onyx orbs before they burned into the furious red of the Sharingan.

"What do I stand to gain by sullying the memory of a dead hero?" Itachi deadpanned. Minato's body went rigid at this.

"H-h-he's d-d-….gone?" The blond managed to gasp, dreading the answer.

"Dead? Yes." Itachi said deliberately saying the word the Yondaime refused to use.

"How?"

"There can't be a new hokage without the demise of the previous hokage." Itachi said in a somewhat condescending tone.

"That's not true…he retired before appointing me…"

"Nobody lives forever." Itachi said his voice lacking emotion.

"Then explain Madara." Minato said raising his voice slightly. Itachi watched the blond slump in his seat before hanging his head in defeat and allowed a sympathetic smile to twist his lips.

"I'm sorry Minato-sama but that's the true nature of the world we live in." The raven said reaching out a comforting hand and resting it on the head of unruly blond locks. "The good die and move on while evil always finds a way to linger." Itachi turned to gaze absentmindedly at the large crescent of the silver moon a sad smile on his face.

"Call me Minato." The Yondaime said in a small voice but Itachi ignored him as he went on.

"Like you said, the Shodai knew this, which is exactly why he believed in the Will of Fire." Itachi clenched his jaw in determination as he turned back to face the blond who was watching him like he was seeing him for the first time.

"And I believe in the Will of Fire, how can I not? It is the very thing that is keeping me alive at this very moment." Minato's gaze dropped slowly to the raven's chest which was slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. He studied the rise and fall transfixed as he slowly but surely came to realize something he hadn't paid much attention to before.

The Sharingan-wielder was a walking corpse. Whatever disease gnawing away at him on the inside had progressed so far that his body was now incapable of performing simple tasks it normally did on its on. Involuntary actions such as breathing were now a conscious effort on the raven's part. The rise and fall of his chest was deliberate and systematic, his breathing was ragged and labored. His body had been pushed beyond its capacity and then some. It all rested squarely on the Uchiha's shoulders. If his will wavered for even just a split second his body would succumb to long unanswered call of death. Although in Minato's opinion that wasn't a bad thing at all considering how it would be a merciful end to his unimaginable suffering. He directed his gaze back to the Uchiha's face and felt something break inside him.

The prominent lines on his face were as a result of sickness and fatigue both physical and emotional. His hair was dull and lifeless, his eyes distant and faded. His skin had a sickly pallor to it and Minato didn't miss the beads of sweat running down his forehead; a testimony of the strain the raven's body was under at all times.

Unbidden the memory of the raven's broken and defiled body resurfaced in his mind and he saw every cut and bruise in sharp, agonizing detail. He clamped his eyelids shut determined to rid himself of the dreadful image. But it persisted and he pulled at his hair overcome with anger and frustration.

"You are right, Sasuke is my legacy." Itachi continued oblivious to the blond man's distress. "He will do what I could not. I wanted to shield him and protect him from this cursed existence at all costs but now I realize that it is his destiny. And I refuse to deny him what is rightfully his. I am already dying so my death at his hands will be fitting. Although I do not deserve such mercy…besides it's not as if anyone will mourn my passing."

"_Shut up."_

"Pardon?"

"Shut the fuck up this instance!" Minato felt a surge of unnatural rage unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. His blood was bubbling with the poisonous rage that threatened to overwhelm him as it corrupted the very core of his soul. His chakra had manifested itself around him creating a small violent gust of wind.

His vibrant blue eyes were no longer warm and endearing but an icy blue capable of freezing hell over.

"Minato-sama?" The Uchiha said in a low voice laced with both fear and uncertainty.

"Don't you dare talk like that!"

"But why not? It's the truth."

"No it's not!" The blond snapped. "If you die _I _will mourn you. My heart will never stop weeping for you. My soul…heck my entire being will mourn you. Isn't that enough? AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

A tense silence fell over the room as both men remained like that for several moments; the blond on his feet, his hands balled into fists at his side, glaring daggers at the raven still seated on the bed watching him, his expressionless mask firmly in place.

Minato's breathing returned to normal and he felt the tension leaving him as his body calmed down. He unclenched his fists and eased his stance, however his eyes never left those piercing scarlet orbs. To his annoyance he saw a smirk curling at the corner of the Uchiha's lips and felt his temper spike again. Before he could bark at the raven, said raven disappeared just as Minato felt the breath knocked out of him.

His head collided with something hard very fast and his vision blurred as the room spun around him. When he finally recovered his bearings he found himself standing pressed to the wall several feet from where he had been standing earlier. He felt something restraining him as his body was pressed further into the wall. His nose faintly registered the Uchiha's scent before his sky-blue orbs came to rest on the Sharingan-wielder who had that same smirk on his face. Minato gasped in shock when his eyes caught sight of the feral sheen in those blood-red irises and he felt his breath hitch when he realized just how closely their bodies were pressed together.

He resisted the urge to lean into the furnace of the raven's body heat as his senses were assaulted by the raven's presence.

"Believe me hokage-sama, you have always been _more _than enough for me." The Sharingan-wielder said in a low husky voice before leaning in to capture the older man's lips in his.

Minato felt his legs dissolve as he leaned into the kiss. Every fiber of his being was alight with desire and he ached for the source of it. His head was spinning a lot faster than it had been doing so a while ago and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head deepening the kiss.

It wasn't just the fact that the Uchiha was one heck of a kisser, it was also because it was him doing the kissing that Minato found himself unable to breathe or think properly as their lips moved over each other's. He felt the raven's tongue on his bottom lip and immediately granted him access to his mouth. The Uchiha plunged his tongue into Minato's mouth and the blond melted further as the taste of the raven pervaded his senses. By now Minato was shamelessly leaning on the smaller man, his entire weight resting on the slender frame of the man before him as his legs were incapable of supporting his weight anymore.

The need for air forced him to place his palm on the raven's chest before pushing the younger man away. Almost as soon as their lips parted Minato felt Itachi seize a handful of his hair forcing their lips back together. The blond returned the raven's kiss with equal passion and soon both men were exploring their bodies with their hands.

Itachi finally broke the kiss allowing Minato to gulp in some much needed air as he attacked the golden skin of the older man's neck. Minato bit down on his lower lip in response to the raven biting down on his flesh with enough force to draw blood. He felt the Uchiha's tongue lap at his blood eagerly before moving on to another part of his neck to repeat the assault. Minato arched his back as he moved his long, calloused fingers into the impossibly, soft, raven tresses presented to him. With a firm hold on the Uchiha's hair, Minato forced the younger man's head away from his neck before turning his head to present the other side of his neck to the lust-driven youth. The raven devoured the flesh presented to him hungrily, making sure to mark every inch of the lightly tanned skin.

Minato brought his free arm up and grabbed the raven by the waist forcing their hips together, effectively grinding their hardening arousals. Itachi's lips ceased their assault as a low hiss of pleasure escaped him at the friction of their clothed erections. He rested the palm of his right hand on the wall beside the blonde to support his weight putting some distance between their bodies. The Yondaime's arm on his waist tried to close the distance between but the raven was having none of that.

"Uchiha, get the fuck back here." The blond snapped irritably causing the raven-haired shinobi to raise a questioning eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Else?"

"I won't let you climax." The Yondaime replied to which the Sharingan-wielder chuckled.

"And what makes you think you're going to be on top?"

"I'm always on top." The blond replied with a slight look of indignation.

"Oh, not tonight." With that the raven thrust his free arm under the older man's shirt and took hold of a nipple. His smirk broadened as he twisted the erect bud mercilessly causing the Yondaime to moan as he arched his body in response.

"Ngh…ah."

"As eloquent as ever hokage-sama." Itachi said an amused tone creeping into his voice. Cerulean blue eyes shot open to fix him with a stern look that did absolutely nothing to deter the smile twisting the corners of his lips.

"Shut up and fuck me already." The blond ordered prompting the raven to apply pressure to his nipples causing him to arch further.

Not satisfied with the moans and strangled cries coming out of the blond kage, the Uchiha decided that it was time to up the ante. But first he needed a distraction. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Yellow Flash's tanned neck again kissing and biting the exposed flesh there. When Minato opened his mouth to release a moan of pleasure, the Uchiha took the opportunity as an invitation to plunge his tongue into the older man's hot cavern.

The sensation of his nipples getting abused by the younger shinobi's skilled fingers coupled with the intoxicating taste of the raven's mouth forced a strangled cry out of Minato. He twisted his neck and deepened the kiss, oblivious to the raven's slowly descending hand. Warm, calloused fingers traced the outline of Minato's firm abs leaving a trail of fire in their wake as they descended lower still. When they reached their destination, the blond's eyes shot open in shock as the kiss was broken.

Minato gasped when he felt the younger shinobi groping his through his pants and he bit back the mewl that threatened to break free of his throat.

"Ah….I-I-Itachi…mph… ngh…" His breath hitched when the raven mercilessly squeezed his painfully hard arousal through his pants. Nonetheless he arched further into the Uchiha's skillful hands causing him to quicken the pace of his ministrations.

"Hmmm…You should see your face Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he took the blond's earlobe into his mouth and began sucking.

"I'm n-n-n-no l-l-longer h-hokage so you can…ngh…stop calling me th…ah…t"

"But why? I think the title suits you."

"Itachi, less talk and more action."

"Oh, no. I'm going to take my time with you."

"If you push me any further than you already have I will show you why I am Jiraiya's student."

"No, you won't." Itachi said as he gave the throbbing organ in his hand a particularly hard squeeze before pulling away.

Minato opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut in pleasure, at the loss of pressure on his groin.

Itachi pulled back and took hold of the navy-blue material of the older man's shirt before tugging it off. He stood back to fully appreciate the exposed skin of the blond's well-built torso. Like most shinobi, the Yondaime was all muscle and bones. There was no ounce of fat on his lithe frame much to the Uchiha's delight. His ravenous blood-red eyes roamed over the rich, golden hue of the blond's skin; drinking in the wonderful sight of well-shaped biceps, pectorals, and abdominals. He smirked at the thought of soon marking every inch of that glorious skin and closed the gap between them to get started.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look like this hokage-sama." The raven said before taking an erect bud in his mouth while his hand took hold of its neglected twin. Try as he might, Minato was unable to suppress the mewls that were escaping his lips wantonly. Much to the Sharingan-wielder's pleasure.

_Kami, first he had me moaning, now he has me mewling like some cheap whore…I just hope I haven't screamed myself hoarse by the time he's through with me._

The sudden pressure of the Uchiha's thigh on his aching arousal jolted the Yondaime from his musings. He bit his lower lip with enough force to draw blood as he attempted to hold back the scream of pleasure that had built up in his throat. The Uchiha noticed the red liquid flowing from his abused lips and leaned in to capture it in his mouth. Itachi sucked on Minato's lip, drawing more blood from the tiny cut there. When the bleeding stopped, he bit down with enough force to pierce the skin causing more droplets of the crimson liquid to flow out.

As he kissed the former kage, Itachi never once faltered in his ministrations; one hand remained placed firmly on the blond's hip, the other continued its steady pleasuring of the erect nipple, while his thigh, which he had placed strategically between the older shinobi's legs, continued its maddeningly slow grinding of the straining member. When he pulled back for air he felt the Yondaime's mouth latch firmly on his neck as he began hungrily suckling the porcelain skin there. Minato took hold of the hem of Itachi's long-sleeved shirt and tugged it off impatiently exposing the raven to him.

His hungry lips moved lower and lower down the Uchiha's neck coming to rest on his collarbone which he nicked at playfully before dipping lower still. Aware of the blond's intentions, the Sharingan-wielder let a smile curl his lips as he moved the hand that had been resting on the older man's waist. Minato was too distracted with exploring the porcelain flesh beneath him with his tongue to notice the raven's actions until it was too late. The delicious pressure of a firm grip on his hardened erection caused his lips to release the flesh in his mouth as a low hiss escaped him.

"I've always wondered," Itachi said stroking the straining organ at a painfully slow pace. "Where Naruto came from…I guess it's time I found out."

Minato's eyes widened at the realization of the raven's meaning and he tried in vain to steady his breathing which was now coming out in sharp pants. Itachi finally released the throbbing member from his grip as he moved his hands so that his fingers trailed feather-light touches over the visible tent in the blue material.

The Yondaime hissed again and held his breath in anticipation as he felt the raven's hand slip through the waistband of his pants grabbing his cock through the soaked material of his boxers. Itachi skillfully began stroking the engorged organ in his hand, making sure to take his time as he watched the powerful man squirm beneath him. He pressed his body onto the blond's taller frame, making sure to grind his own erection against the man's pelvis. The man let out a strangled cry of pleasure and the Uchiha knew that it was only a matter of time before the blond would be screaming instead.

Minato instinctively bucked his hips, forcing his now painful arousal further into the younger shinobi's clutches. Itachi reciprocated the action by applying more pressure on the organ. They continued this way for several moments until Minato finally opened his eyes and fixed Itachi with a pleading look; making his intentions known in those azure eyes.

_Please_

Itachi smiled in triumph at the blond's silent plea and surrender and decided to oblige him. Never taking his eyes off the older man, the Uchiha plunged his hand through the soaking wet material of his underwear, taking hold of the man completely. His skillful fingers began stroking the straining organ in his grasp forcing the Yondaime to buck in response to his ministrations. He made sure to apply a subtle amount of pressure to the thick vein that stretched the entire length of the member whenever he dragged his finger over it, and also made sure to twist the weeping head slightly at the end of each stroke. His actions reduced the most powerful Hokage in the history of Konoha to writhing, screaming, lust-blinded mass of yellow hair and golden skin.

Minato unconsciously reached out and grabbed hold of the first thing his hands came in contact with, which happened to be the Uchiha's shoulders, as he continued thrusting with reckless abandon into the younger man's skillful hands. It didn't take long for the blond to become overwhelmed by the sensory overload of the Uchiha ruthlessly pumping him for all he was worth. He let out an earsplitting scream as he came violently into the Uchiha's hands, spraying his seed all over his pants ruining them completely.

As his heart rate and breathing returned to normal he vaguely registered the amused chuckle of the raven as he watched him. Minato watched wide-eyed as the Uchiha extricated his hand from the soiled pants and rose his hand, which was dripping with the creamy fluid, to lips before taking his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. The erotic sight of the raven consuming his semen was enough to reawaken the blond man's wilted member.

"Mmmm…I didn't think it was possible for anyone to taste this good." Itachi commented as a lustful sheen came over his half-lidded eyes.

Minato could offer no response to this as he was at a loss for words just as much as he was at a loss for air. Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips firmly over the Yondaime's before plunging his tongue into the deliciously warm cavern.

The blond felt his eyelids drop as he savored the taste of himself mingled with the raven's own deliciousness. He sighed regretfully when the Uchiha pulled away after a few moments. He felt his soaked pants being tugged down roughly along with his boxers as he was exposed to the chilly night air for the second time that night. He opened his eyes and fixed them on the younger male who was staring at his dripping cock with an animalistic sheen in his blazing eyes.

He watched as Itachi got on his knees before sticking his tongue out to run it over the length of his organ as he grabbed the base of his cock in his hand. The heat and wetness of the Uchiha's skillful muscle was enough to jolt him back to life. He felt the raven blow air on his cock and felt a pleasurable shiver run up his body from the point of origin. Itachi took his sweet time licking Minato clean, the entire time his eyes never left those enchanting sky blue orbs. When he was finally done, he experimentally pressed his tongue on the slit of the now-engorged organ. The Yellow Flash hissed his pleasure encouraging the Uchiha to slowly take him into his mouth whole.

If Minato had thought the raven's hand was bliss, then the hot cavern of the lustful youth was heaven. He fisted his hands into the Sharingan-wielder's raven locks as he began thrusting with reckless abandon into the enveloping heat of that sinful hole. Itachi's head bobbed up and down the blond's engorged organ listening to strangled cries and groans of pleasure escaping the older man as he watched him blow him. They continued like that for several moments after which Itachi picked up the pace eliciting howls and mewls from the man before he inevitably reached his climax.

Minato screamed the raven's name for the world to hear as he came violently into said raven's mouth. He watched the younger man swallow every last drop of his seed hungrily as the Uchiha sucked him dry. By the time Itachi was done Minato was pretty sure that the raven had sucked out the last drop of his seed in his body. He watched, slightly puzzled, the Uchiha rise to his feet again.

Licking his lips Itachi brought two of his fingers up to Minato's mouth.

"Suck." Minato had no idea how he knew what was coming next as he obeyed the raven's order without any protest. He ran his tongue over the skinny appendages in his mouth, making sure to thoroughly coat it in his saliva. When Itachi was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out the blond's mouth as he turned his attention back towards the older shinobi's nether regions once again. When he found the Yellow Flash's entrance, he wasted no time in pushing his finger into the tight virgin hole. He watched mesmerized as those beautiful azure eyes rolled into the back of the older man's head at the feel of the intrusion.

The Uchiha moved his finger around doing his best to stretch the tight hole as he searched for the tight bundle of muscles that were sure to make the Yondaime howl with pleasure. When he found it, he wasted no time in subjecting it to merciless assault as struck it was over and over again causing the older shinobi to sway dangerously on his feet. When he was sure that the man was thoroughly distracted by the pleasure racking through his body, Itachi penetrated him with his second finger. Minato drew a sharp breath in, showing his discomfort at the second intrusion. Itachi leaned in and pressed soft, open mouthed kisses on his tanned torso as he began scissoring his fingers inside him. The raven continued stretching the Yondaime's tight hole until he was satisfied that the man was prepared enough.

Itachi leaned back as he gratefully freed his twitching arousal of the restricting fabric of his pants. The head of his cock was already dripping with precum and the angry looking vein on the side of his length told him that any further foreplay or delay would push him over the edge. Minato couldn't take his eyes off the Uchiha's engorged organ. His blue eyes traced the trail of the precum leaking from the angry, mushroom-shaped, red head down the hardened length of the raven's penis. Unable to contain his curiosity, the blond kage reached out and began stroking the younger shinobi drawing out a low, almost-feral growl of pleasure from him. Itachi impatiently slapped his hand away when he felt himself dangerously close to the edge and positioned himself at his now-puckered entrance.

Minato's calloused fingers came to rest on the crook of Itachi's neck where his neck met his shoulder. He took several strands of the raven tresses into his fingers before turning to signal the Uchiha who had been waiting for his approval. A sharp cry escaped Minato as he was penetrated by the Uchiha's hardened arousal. He screwed his eyes shut in pain, cursing the younger shinobi for his girth, as he tried to get adjusted to the intrusion. When he opened his eyes again he was pleased to see Itachi biting his lip at the overwhelming sensation of the Yondaime's tight walls clenching around his painful erection.

Without waiting for Minato to fully adjust, the Uchiha moved experimentally before setting a slow and steady pace. Pretty soon the pain of the Uchiha's repeated penetration began to dull giving way to euphoria as Minato's hole was continuously drilled into. The force and speed of the raven's thrusts seemed to increase with each passing second until Minato felt himself literally being slammed against the wall behind him with enough force to take his breath away. Itachi leaned in and enveloped Minato's lips in the needy warmth of his own, swallowing the mewls and screams of the older male. Minato's grip on the Uchiha's neck tightened as he began to reciprocate the raven's thrusts with the bucking of his hips.

Their once erratic, lust-driven pace slowly took the shape of a more synchronized rhythm with just as much force and passion behind it. Pretty soon, it became impossible to keep their lips locked against the force of their thrusts and they released each other's lips, screaming their passion to the high heavens. Desiring the taste of the blond on his tongue, Itachi leaned in and latched his mouth onto the slender neck before him. Minato threw his head back as he arched his body in response to the Uchiha's kiss. Not ceasing his suckling, Itachi took hold of the blond's thigh right and lifted it up to wrap around his waist in response to the older male's fisting his hair.

Nearing his release, Itachi grabbed the blond's bouncing member roughly and began stroking it, determined to make the blond climax a third time before he did. The pleasure of his prostate being rammed repeatedly by the raven, coupled with the Uchiha's rough abuse of his aching organ pushed Minato over the edge for the third time that night. The sticky, creamy fluid of his essence violently spurted out his manhood, staining both their stomachs. Seconds later the impossibly blissful pressure of the blond's velvet walls milking Itachi for all he was worth pushed the Sharingan-wielder over the edge as well. And he spilled his hot seed into the tightness of his lover.

Completely exhausted and out of breath, both men collapsed to the floor in a heap of sweat-drenched, semen-soaked naked bodies. Minato landed on the raven and buried his head in the crook of his younger lover's neck, reveling in his scent. Despite their fall, Itachi had somehow managed to remain inside Minato, and seeing as neither minded the continued intimacy they made no move to separate.

Onyx orbs blinked open at the warmth of the creeping sunrays peeking through the still open window. His lover burrowed deeper into his neck seeking to escape the intrusive rays slowly illuminating the room.

"We should probably move to the bed." Itachi said inhaling the scent of the blond's hair.

"Are you volunteering to carry me to the bed?" The Yondaime asked smiling mischievously. Although Itachi couldn't see his smile he could feel it against his neck and he chuckled lightly at it.

"Fine, we'll move later." He said reaching to grab the end of the thick duvet on the large bed. He then draped it over their sweat-drenched bodies, hiding their indecency while simultaneously shielding them from the chilly morning air.

"One of these days Itachi," Minato said yawning as his fatigue began to overwhelm him. "You're going to tell me where you learned all _that _from."

Itachi chuckled at this as he felt his sleep's approach.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

**Sorry for the long break between updates but my inner-pervert needed a surge of inspiration so I've been reading nothing but smut for the past couple of days. Hope you liked it. If you did tell me how much you did, what you liked about and some things I might need to improve on. Translation: REVIEW!**


	16. The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Thank you all you amazing reviewers who have been following this story so closely. I swear you guys have no idea what reading your reviews does to me. I swear your words light up my day. There is no better compliment that can be given to any author other than consistent and positive feedback. So thank you so much for your generosity and keep em coming guys.**

**WindiosSiesta, LOL about the Minato-is-smarter-when-he's-drunk comment. I didn't realize that I made it seem that way until you pointed it out to me. You always have questions I'm more than happy to answer. About the story coming to an end, I was just kidding, I still have a LONG way to go. We'll get there soon. I can't tell you any more than that cos anything further will ruin the ending, and we wouldn't want that now would we? So hang in there.**

**Udene, I won't be answering your question for the same reason I stated above. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. But I REALLY enjoyed reading your review, and you're forgiven for your lack of reviews—just make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm kidding…or am I?**

**Yay, we have a new addition to the reviewing family. I'm always psyched whenever I see a name I've never seen before reviewing. Snowecat, about your comment on Minato being called the Mizukage, you're forgetting one VERY crucial detail, when it was written it was written in Deidara's POV. Meaning that his beliefs would be stated as a fact because he doesn't yet know that he's wrong. It's just like when you think you know something, and it turns out you didn't, you don't think you thought you knew something until you have realized the truth. Hope that didn't confuse you…much.**

**YuNa, I'm looking forward to my two reviews like you promised. So I expect you to deliver.**

**Finally, Ambria27, your review was easily the best I've received in a while. Thank you for that. I was still smiling several hours after reading it.**

**The rest of you who have expressed a desire to read my next story thank you for your consideration. I can tell you this much it will involve another weird pairing. Why? Cuz that's just what I like writing. As for the who…I'll just let you guys speculate…for now. Although I'll tell you this, neither Minato nor Itachi will be appearing in the fic, I gotta take a break from them after this. But I promise to make it worth the wait. Okay I think I've rambled on long enough…on to the story.**

**P.S: We have now officially entered the Shippuden timeline.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Hunt Begins

* * *

Amber eyes turned to gaze pleadingly at cold, hard ringed eyes as their owner began twiddling with the ring on her right middle finger. Those ringed eyes narrowed as a slight, firm line became visible on those pierced lips. Konan relented, determined to earn forgiveness for what she still couldn't, for the life of her, remember.

**Nagato, please. **She pleaded for the umpteenth time that day.

**No.** Those eyes seemed to say. She would have continued with her silent pleas had it not been for the foul chakra that assaulted her senses that very moment. She stiffened visibly when she felt _him _enter the room and shot her companion one last pleading look before turning to face the masked man that haunted her darkest nightmares. She could have sworn she saw the tiniest shadow of a triumphant smirk on the orange-haired shinobi's face as he watched her squirm.

"Make it quick, I'm busy." The Uchiha snapped.

_Great, he's already in a foul mood._

Konan cleared her throat and tried not to shudder when she finally turned to meet that lone, dreadful eye. She flinched at the sight of the restrained fury in that eye and silently congratulated herself for not passing out from the mere sight of it.

_Oh, no. He's not mad at Itachi again is he?_

"Kunoichi speak!" He said in an unnecessarily harsh tone that prompted Nagato to break his silence.

"Mind you manners Uchiha." The Amekage said icily. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as those powerful eyes glared into the fiery red of the Sharingan. Neither man flinched or even blinked as they continued their silent battle.

Konan cleared her throat reminding them both of her presence and she was pleased when Pein turned to face her.

_Good. He won't lose control. Although I have the utmost fate in his abilities, I know that even he wouldn't survive a battle with __**that **__man._

"Why hasn't the Akatsuki captured a bijuu by now?" Madara asked his impatience obvious.

"Things like this take time." Konan replied at Nagato's prompting.

_Why is Nagato making me talk in his place when he's perfectly capable of doing so himself. I really don't like being in the same room with this man, let alone speaking to him. Nagato knows this very well. So what did I do to deserve this? Whatever it is, I swear not to do it again._

"I would have captured at least eight bijuus by now." The Sharingan-master snapped.

_Kami, he's in a __**particularly**__ foul__mood today._

Konan heard a light chuckle from behind her and turned to watch her partner with an alarmed look in her eyes.

_Did he just laugh at him? Oh, gods, this won't end well._

"The same way you destroyed Konoha 14 years ago…oh no wait you didn't did you?" The Amekage taunted, his eyes flashing with amusement.

Konan unconsciously took a step back towards Pein, away from the Uchiha who was emanating raw malice in the form of pitch-black chakra. Or at least she hoped it was.

"If we want this to _actually _work," Pein continued without the slightest hint of fear in his tone. "You will let me do this my way. After all _you _came to me, not the other way round."

The air became breathable again as the dark aura began receding slowly. Silence lingered in the room as the Ame-nins stood there watching the unpredictable Uchiha founder somewhat warily, waiting for his response.

The Konoha founder finally gave a slight nod of his head before turning to leave. Konan breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him go. Not caring if the Akatsuki founder heard her or not.

_It's about time he found out what his presence does to people._

The Konoha founder left in a flash of lightening and the blue-haired kunoichi turned to level her partner with a glare. The angry words on the tip of her tongue died at the sight of the intense, calculating look on the heavily pierced shinobi.

"Nagato, what's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his musings. He turned to face her, a far away look in his eyes.

"He's in pain." He said at length in a bemused tone almost as if he didn't believe the words that had fallen out of his own lips.

"Who _him_?" Konan asked incredulously.

_He's the harbinger of pain and destruction, so how can he be in pain?_

The orange-haired shinobi nodded slowly, his eyes transfixed on the spot the Uchiha had disappeared from.

"How do you know?" Konan asked not bothering to veil her skepticism.

"The eyes are the window to the soul." He stated simply. Konan couldn't have repressed the scoff that escaped her even if she tried.

"Were you looking into his other eye? Because the one I saw was filled with enough hatred and fury to shame the Kyuubi."

"His eyes are always like that. But today there was something foreign in them that was very reminiscent of a deep emotional agony I haven't seen in years."

Konan mulled this over for a while as she tried to recall those evil eyes.

"So what if he's in pain? I think it's about time he was paid back in his own coin."

"When Madara is in pain, the whole world will be held accountable."

**

* * *

**

"Madara wants to see you immediately." Itachi turned around to face Zetsu who was sticking out of the wall.

"**You're cooking." **The darker half observed.

"Obviously." The lighter half retorted earning him a glare from his other half.

"Did he say why?" Itachi asked already guessing the answer.

"He didn't say. But I would advise that you not keep him waiting." Lighter Zetsu said before turning to address his other half. "What are you looking for?"

"**Someone else is here." **The darker half said to the raven which also answered his other half's query.

"It's probably Kisame." The lighter half said dismissively.

"**How is it that we share a body and yet you somehow find a way to not use **_**at least**_** half of our brain?"**

"See what I have to put up with on a daily basis?" The lighter half said, earning a sympathetic smile from the raven.

"**Hoshigaki is in a bar drinking, again. And I'm very tempted to inform Kakuzu of his expensive pastime." **The lone eye of the darker persona turned to fix Itachi with a stern look.

"**This person's chakra is **_**different.**_**" **

"Tell Madara that I'm on my way." Itachi said ignoring the plantlike shinobi's earlier comment.

"Come on, let's go." The lighter half said impatient to leave.

"**Right." **The darker half said with one final sweep of the area as they both sank back into the wall and away from sight.

Itachi let out a heavy sigh as he turned to face the blond standing at the doorway. The taller shinobi had a very stern look on his face that succeeded in making Itachi feel like he had done something wrong.

"You don't understand." The raven said trying to make the blond see reason.

"You're not going." Minato said a note of finality in his voice.

"I have to, I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Minato said reiterating the raven's words from months ago.

"You don't understand, Madara is not normal…"

Minato raised a hand cutting him off.

"No _you _don't understand." The blond said his eyes flashing dangerously, slightly alarming Itachi. "I know what he did to you—has done to you and is still doing to you. And I'll be damned if I allow you to go to him."

"This is exactly why he hurt me the last time!" Itachi snapped silencing the Yondaime. "It's because of you that I was knocking on death's door two months ago. I might block it out while it's happening and I might repress the pain but deep down inside it hurts. Too much. And I know this might be hard to believe but I bleed too."

"I'm sorry." The sincerity in those cerulean orbs was too real to be fake. "But, I just can't stand knowing that you will be with _him_."

"And I'm sorry too." The raven said closing his eyes as a pained look crossed his features. When he reopened them Minato saw that they had already adopted the red of the Sharingan.

_Oh, no. Not again. _He groaned internally as he was thrown into the red and black world of the Tsukuyomi.

**

* * *

**

"I haven't seen you in two months." The Uchiha founder stated casually, refusing to meet the gaze of his descendant just yet.

_I know hiding from his gaze won't make the anger in those eyes disappear. But I also know that seeing it will make it real. And I'm not ready for that._

"Wounds take time to heal Madara-sama." The younger raven stated simply, his expression bored. Madara's brows creased in a slight frown at the boy's tone. Something about the boy's tone made his title sound more like an insult than an honorific. He decided to let it slide. Just this once.

He was tempted to meet the child's gaze when he felt him shift slightly, but decided against doing so.

"Somewhere you have to be?" He asked raising an elegant dark eyebrow, his eyes remained closed.

"No Madara-sama."

_Again with the lying. _

Madara finally opened his eyes and fixed them on the boy who somehow managed to stand his ground.

_His Sharingan's not even activated—he wants to let me know that he is not proud of wielding my mutation…he can be so cruel at times. There's no fear in those eyes anymore…he is no longer afraid of me. All that's left now is hatred. And something tells me that will never fade away. Wounds take time to heal indeed—too bad time's a luxury we cannot afford._

"Tell me Itachi," he paused intertwining his long fingers and resting them on his lap. "Are you a masochist?"

The younger raven shook his head, his expression betraying no hint of his irritation.

"Well you have a very funny way of showing it." The Uchiha-founder said flatly.

A curious eyebrow raised high was the only reaction he got.

"Lying to me is never wise." He deadpanned.

"Forgive me. I was merely saying what I thought you wanted hear." The younger raven said bowing slightly. Madara resisted the sudden urge to kick him.

"If it's not the truth then I have no interest in hearing it." Madara said curtly. When Itachi said nothing in response he sighed in frustration before tearing his gaze away from those dead onyx orbs.

"How bad is it?" The Sharingan-master asked closing his eyes.

"I'll be dead before the year is over." The younger stated bluntly. Madara nodded in understanding.

_Why is he talking to me in that disgusting tone? I bet he doesn't talk to __**him **__like this. _

"Pity." The older man said opening his eyes again. Itachi's mask never once cracked or slipped from its place. "Although, there is a way to avoid it."

Itachi sighed, allowing the sound of frustration to escape him. He wanted the older raven to know just how tired he was of his company. Madara recognized the sigh for what it was but ignore it.

"I will not cling to life any longer; I will go when it is my time." _Unlike you _Itachi was very tempted to add. Madara heard his silent words and a light chuckle escaped him.

"I wonder if Sasuke is this hard to control." He said his smile broadening when he saw the life spark back into those infuriatingly lifeless orbs.

_That's more like it._

Madara shifted in his seat so that his back was resting on the backrest of the blood-red armchair.

"Poor Orochimaru must have his hands full. I'll bet he has to keep more eyes on him than I have on you." Madara shook his head causing his spiky mane to fall over his face, further hiding his left eye.

Itachi remained silent, refusing to rise to the bait.

"I hear he's supposed to be stronger than you and will one day surpass you." The older man said his eye flashing with anticipation.

Madara took the younger man's silence as a sign that he wasn't saying anything the raven would lose sleep over.

"Why does his hair stick up at the back like that?" Itachi felt his reign on his emotions weakening. He needed to leave now before he did anything stupid.

"It looks really funny, kind of like a bird's butt." Madara continued as he stretched his long legs. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath as Itachi struggled to maintain his cool.

"You know, Izuna's hair used to stick up like that until I made him grow it out like mine."

_Did he just compare Sasuke to his ototou?_

"Come to think of it, they _really_ do look alike. Sasuke's a mirror image of my ototou. He even looks more like him than you do. It's so uncanny. I was watching him practice the other day and it was almost like I was watching Izuna again at that age."

_Calm down Itachi, this is nothing to get all riled up about. Sasuke's safe. He's just saying this to get a rise out of you._

"The fact that he also possesses a strong lightening affinity makes me wonder if he's Izuna's incarnate."

_Whoa, he knows about his affinity? He's been watching Sasuke all this time? Kami I've been a fool to think that he would keep his promise. _

"I wonder if he will give his aniki his eyes again." Although it had been said in a low tone, Itachi's ears didn't miss it and he activated his hated keke genkai in response.

_Jackpot. _Madara said reveling in the emotion he saw swimming in those eyes he had blessed him with.

"_What are you playing at?" _Itachi hissed a glare working its way on his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Madara said effortlessly slipping into his alter-ego. He saw a flash of anger in those livid eyes and prepared himself for the fury that would inevitably follow. To his disappointment the younger raven's rage died down almost as quickly as it had come. He watched the Sharingan fade slowly into the lifeless coal he hated so much.

"If that is all Madara-sama I would like to be taking my leave." The prodigy said his expression bored.

The elder Uchiha tasted bile, his eyesight blinded by the red of his rage.

"I think I have suffered enough of this insolence." In one graceful move Madara rose to his feet, the fabric of his flowing robes rustling every so slightly. Eyes blazing, the ancient Uchiha glided towards his descendant. Eager to teach him a lesson. Like before Itachi didn't flinch; his expression and demeanor remained the same as he mentally prepared himself for the first strike.

Madara seized him by front of his cloak, yanking him towards him with an almost feral growl. As quickly as he had been seized Itachi felt himself being released and watched in mild curiosity as his ancestor retreated several steps from him.

Confusion was written in those once angry orbs as they studied the younger man closely.

_What was __**that**__? Could it be…no…I must have imagined it._

Experimentally the older raven reached out and placed his hand on the smooth skin of his descendant. Before he could enjoy the familiar sensation of the silky skin beneath his fingers, Madara's eyes widened at the strange sensation of power leaving him. His chakra was bleeding out of him and into the younger man through the link of their skins and he stepped back to break the connection.

_Nani? How? Why…Who? There's something very familiar about this chakra…__**HIM?**__ I knew I recognized his stench from somewhere. But that's impossible…he's supposed to be dead…not supposed to be __**is **__dead. I watched him die. I watched the life leave those eyes of his. His body was cold and limp. Broken after he performed that cursed jutsu. I checked him myself. Unless…_

"Madara-sama?" Itachi called snapping the older male from his musings.

"You are dismissed." Madara said as he turned to walk over to his desk his mind racing.

If what he suspected was really true then he had a lot to do. He needed to prepare. And that would take time. Time he didn't have. There was no doubt in his mind that the Yondaime already knew of his involvement with the Akatsuki. If that was the case, he had to catch up to the man's head start. And that would take a lot of time.

The last time he had fought the man the brat had given him hell, sure he had paid for his interference with his life. But he had also managed to accomplish something that formerly only Hashirama Senju had been able to achieve; He had stopped the great Madara Uchiha in his tracks. He had caused him to scrap all his plans and start from scratch. And he would be damned if he was denied his revenge a third time.

_Back then he had faced me unprepared, without any prior knowledge of my skills, existence or motives. Now, with Itachi's help of course, he's been able to study me without my knowledge. Fighting him might very well cost me my life._

**

* * *

**

Minato awoke to a pounding headache and a lump in his throat. His headache was understandable because he had just been subjected to the highest level genjutsu known to shinobi. But the lump in his throat, which was rapidly becoming painful, was a lot more difficult to explain. He heard the door click shut and immediately realized what the lump in his throat was. It was a sign of anger. He blinked startling blue eyes at the locked door as he tried to remember why he had been angry and with whom.

He had been angry—jealous was the more appropriate word—at the knowledge of Itachi being intimate with someone that wasn't him. Now he wasn't a possessive person, maybe a little overprotective but definitely not possessive. The only time he got overly protective of his loved ones was either when they were in grave danger, or their relationship was in grave danger. An example of this was now. He was jealous, and had every right to be, because he knew that Itachi had been intimate with his ancestor prior to the start of their relationship. The scars and bruises all over the young Uchiha's body was enough evidence that he had not been a willing participant in these exchanges. This, coupled with his prior knowledge, was more than enough to enrage Minato to a point he had thought himself incapable of attaining.

Letting out a low snarl the blond turned and planted his balled up fist into the first thing in sight, which happened to be the wall. The rage and adrenaline coursing through his body numbed the pain in his broken knuckles as scarlet liquid flowed freely from the broken skin. He wanted to punch something so bad, or rather punch some_one_.

For the life of him Minato couldn't understand how Madara Uchiha had attained his state of immortality. He had gone up against the most powerful man of that period, the Shodai hokage. And he had somehow managed to survive and remain hidden for a particularly lengthy period of time. Until fourteen years ago when Minato had discovered his existence. His discovery had ended up costing him his life. And although it was viewed by all as the magnum opus of his very short life, Minato saw it as his greatest failure. Madara had survived—again—and had succeeded in becoming the bane of Itachi's existence. His very existence caused his descendant unimaginable pain. And whatever hurt Itachi, hurt Minato just as much if not even more.

His entire life's work, his career, even his ninja way, was based solely on protecting his loved ones. Be it his family, friends, peers, superiors, fellow villagers or fellow Fire Country citizens. Minato would sooner die than see a loved one get hurt or killed. Over the past couple of months the raven had come to mean so much to him without fully realizing it. Sometimes at night Minato would wrap his hands around him and hold him close, as he stroked his hair with loving gentleness. He would watch those relaxed features in wonder as he tried to imagine what the Uchiha was dreaming about. Sometimes he hoped it was about him.

Like any other human being in love Minato felt a need for reassurance that his feelings were shared and would be reciprocated. It's not like as if he wanted Itachi to tell him he loved him everyday, although he certainly wouldn't mind that, but he also didn't want Itachi to ignore him every time he said those words. The first time those words had escaped Minato's lips had caught both he and the raven off guard. They had been in the bathroom where Itachi had been insistently trying to tame the wild blond mane of his lover's head. Minato had made a joke and Itachi had made an observation about the older man;

"_**You sometimes act very childish, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. As a matter of fact I think it suits you very well." **_

Minato remembered chuckling before turning, against his earlier instructions from the raven, to face the smaller man, his hands grabbing him by the waist.

"_**Trust me, only the people dearest to me get to see this side of me." **_He had whispered huskily into the raven's ear. Itachi had pulled away from him before meeting his gaze, amusement dancing in those deep coal orbs.

"_**So I'm 'dearest' to you?"**_

"_**Seeing as I'm madly in love with you, I would say yes." **_

The hairbrush that had been in the younger man's hand had clattered to the floor in the raven's shock at this revelation. Minato had mentally kicked himself for loosing control like that and when he had reached out to the younger man, the raven had exited the room at a speed akin to his own.

After several days of silent contemplation, Minato had reached a decision. He was in love again and _this_ time he wasn't going to hide it. And so he had told Itachi but whatever reaction he had been expecting from the Uchiha hadn't been what he had gotten. Thinking back on it now he had to admit he had expected—_wanted_—Itachi to have also come out with it, only maybe in a much more subtle way than his. But the raven had just watched him with that expressionless mask he wore so well and had offered no sort of response other than a noncommittal grunt.

At first Minato had dismissed the raven's unwillingness to open up to him as the legendary Uchiha pride kicking in. However, the more time he spent with the young Sharingan-wielder, the more he got to know about him. And the more he got to know about him, the more afraid he had become. He knew Itachi was a troubled soul, even more troubled than he was, that had been one of the reasons he had fallen for him in the first place. What frightened him about the Uchiha was how deceptive he was. Ever since Itachi's revelations to him, Minato had found himself unconsciously studying the raven closely. And what he saw rocked him to his core.

Itachi was as skilled at lying as he was skilled at genjutsu. Calling him a good liar was a severe understatement. He had practically written every book on lying and deception. Over the days Minato realized how the world had come to see this kind, peaceful angel of a man as a ruthless, bloodthirsty S-ranked criminal capable of slaying a newborn without so much as flinching. The main problem with lying was the fact that people often didn't know how to hide their emotions. The raven's control of his emotions was not short of superb. Furthermore, Itachi was capable of acting out whatever lie he was telling; he knew exactly what people expected from him and so he never strayed from that which helped him avert any suspicion aimed at him. Another problem with lying was the fact that it was difficult to remember a lie. Itachi on the other hand had no problem with this thanks to his photographic memory. When he told a lie he was an actor and a salesperson. An actor because he effortlessly slipped into the role his lie demanded of him. A salesperson because he was eager to sell you something you didn't ask for or need. It was nearly impossible to tell when he was being dishonest, and that is what frightened Minato.

The blond was constantly dogged by the memory of how he had been easily manipulated by the raven into wanting to destroy his former home. The Uchiha had manipulated him effortlessly; knowing what buttons to push and the exact moment to push them. The Yondaime couldn't help wandering if their relationship was like that; a farce.

Maybe Itachi had been manipulating him from the very beginning, deliberately saying and doing things to convince Minato that he was someone he was not. Maybe Itachi really was the psychotic mass murdering S-ranked missing-nin the world knew him to be. And had known exactly what Minato would look for in him and had deliberately shown him those signs to make him believe that he was truly a kind-hearted man. Maybe Itachi had been instructed by Madara to keep an eye on him and their relationship was to facilitate that. Maybe Madara wanted to kill him and was using Itachi to get to him.

After all what else could explain the distant behavior he had observed in his young lover after one of their love-making sessions. What else could explain why Itachi never said those words his heart ached to hear? Why the raven never touched him or kissed him simply because he just felt like it. What else could explain why Itachi still kept Minato at arm's length; refusing to accept his help? What else could explain why Minato was alone in this cold room fighting back his tears and insecurities? What else could explain why Itachi was with _him_?

Minato sank to his knees and leaned over, digging his hands into his untidy, yellow hair. Hands in his hair the Yondaime rocked back and forth, eyes shut tight, knuckles white from the death grip he had on his hair, whispering his mantra as he kept vigil.

_He loves me he just won't say it…he loves me he just won't say it…he loves me he just won't say it._

_**Pull yourself together, you're overreacting.**_

_No, I'm not._

…

_**I told you this would happen**_

_Shut up_

_**He's with him isn't he? You're here by yourself aren't you?**_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_**No, you need to hear this!**_

_NO I DON'T!_

_**YES YOU DO!**_

_He'll come back, you'll see._

_**Of course he will; his mission isn't complete yet is it?**_

_Mission?_

'_**A ninja must see through deception.'**_

…

_**Survival of the fittest kit. Kill or be killed.**_

_There's that word again…_

_**Pay attention!**_

_No._

_**Listen to me**_

_I'm done listening. Itachi loves me…I know he does._

_**He's an Uchiha, he can't be trusted.**_

_How do you know that?_

_**I just do.**_

Minato looked up at the light touch on his hands as they were pried gently from his hair. Watery blue eyes met black before suddenly clamping shut, a pained expression on their owner's face. Minato felt the urge to resist the person coaxing him to his feet but the person was as persistent as they were strong so he soon found himself standing in the darkness of the room. He watched those horrid eyes slowly fade back into the deep coal eyes he loved so much and resisted the strong urge to crush his body to the smaller man's lithe form. He clenched his hands beside him in attempt to prevent his fingers from reaching up to gouge out those dead eyes. For some inexplicable reason, Minato felt his body go rigid with tension as he struggled to keep a lid on the rage swelling within him.

The younger man reached up and touched his face and against his will Minato closed his eyes at the contact of their skin and leaned into the touch. He felt his anger recede but waited till all of it was gone before reaching up to seize the small wrist of the younger man in his hand. The raven didn't pull away at his touch and Minato felt his confidence return. He pulled the Uchiha towards him and was glad when the raven didn't put up a fight. He reached out his other hand towards that beautiful face and directed his long, calloused fingers over the smooth skin as he tried to commit the feeling to memory. The raven closed his eyes at his touch but made no move to reciprocate.

"What did you do to me?" Itachi asked, not opening his eyes as he broke the silence.

"Hmm?" The blond was unsure of what exactly he meant. Seeing this, the raven opened his eyes and fixed the older man with a stern look.

"Madara touched me today, and released me almost as soon as he came in contact with my skin. It was as if he had been burned." The raven's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the blond who continued his ministrations distractedly.

"Why do you let him touch you?" The Yondaime asked his voice casual.

"I don't. Madara does what he wants."

"Do you like it?" Itachi frowned at this but Minato refused to believe it for one second.

"No."

"Then why does it bother you that he released you as soon as he touched you?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Itachi reminded him.

"Just answer my question Itachi-kun."

"It bothers me because I hate being ignorant of things that involve or directly affect me."

"Who does?" The blond said a shrewd smile on his face.

"Minato." The Uchiha warned.

"Fine, fine." The blond frowned when his hands were slapped away and he turned to fix the younger man with a stern glare. "Nanda?"

"Answer my question."

"I took measures to make sure what you don't like never happens again." The blond said impatiently as he reached out to the Sharingan-wielder who moved out of his reach.

"Itachi." The blond said through clenched teeth but the Uchiha ignored him.

"What measures would those be?"

Minato didn't answer his question immediately. Choosing instead to walk past him without so much as a sideways glance. When he reached the sofa he settled down on it before turning to the raven and motioning for him to join him. Itachi stood his ground.

"Stubborn brat." The Yondaime muttered before leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs at the ankles. Itachi watched him patiently, waiting for the older man to explain himself.

"I placed a seal on you that responds to only Madara's chakra. As from now on whenever Madara gets close enough to activate the seal or even touches you he will lose a substantial amount of life energy."

Minato watched as the raven bit his lower lip in annoyance as he turned around to avoid looking at him.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Minato barked his temper flaring dangerously. To his delight the Uchiha turned around to face him again slowly. To his annoyance, that stupid mask void of expression was back in place.

"You're jealous." Itachi said in a soft voice. It wasn't a question, neither was it an accusation. It was merely an observation.

"And with good reason." Minato said his voice dangerously low.

"Please do tell." Itachi said in a voice dripping sarcasm with every syllable.

"Say it." Minato said after a momentary pause. When Itachi rose a questioning eyebrow he decided to elaborate. "I want to hear you say it!"

"What?"

"Why is it so hard for you to say it?" Minato asked his voice cracking slightly with emotion. Itachi's eyes widened momentarily before he moved to close the gap between them.

He took the distraught blond into his arms, planting scattered kisses on his hair as he held him close. Although the Yondaime was literally crushing the raven against his body, neither cared enough to pull away or reduce the force of their embrace. After several moments Itachi shifted slightly prompting Minato to pull the younger man onto his lap, deepening their embrace.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." The raven announced in a tiny whisper, praying that the blond hadn't caught what he said. Itachi felt Minato's arms tighten around him and knew that he had heard.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back."

Although those hadn't been the words Minato had been dying to hear, he couldn't help reacting as if it was. His heart skipped a beat as the promise was uttered and he suddenly became lightheaded and bubbly inside. And against his conscience's pleas, he believed it with all of his heart.

**

* * *

**

Itachi silently scolded himself for the umpteenth time that day when his mind unconsciously wandered back to the sleeping blond he had left behind that morning. He felt Kisame's eyes on him and turned to face the blue skinned shinobi, a questioning look on his face.

"If you're worried about Sasuke, last I heard he was doing just fine." The Kiri-swordsman informed him. Itachi chuckled at this.

"I think I can say truthfully that for the first time in a long time, my mind isn't on my wayward ototou." Despite his words the swordsman knew of his partner's immense fondness for his brother.

"I was afraid of that." Kisame said closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the thoughts gnawing at his sake-fogged brain. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this prompting the giant missing-nin to come clean.

"I've been told that I have pretty good instincts especially wherever people are involved." A pleasant grin spread across his thin lips at this. "Take us for example. When I first met you I knew instantly that we would get along pretty well. And I was right wasn't I?"

"Kisame, quit beating about the bush." Itachi said.

"I can tell when two people like each other," the swordsman said a slight frown creasing his forehead. "And I know that what you have for Blondie isn't just some innocent child-like admiration. Besides, I've always thought you wore painted nails a little more effortlessly than the rest of us, excluding Deidara of course. Now you know me, I'm anything but judgmental." Here Kisame paused as his frown deepened and Itachi knew that he wasn't done speaking yet.

"But a word of advice. There's a reason none of us get close to anyone we would mind losing. As it is you already have one weakness…two is just plain dumb. In this line of work, none of us have the luxury of being stupid-except Hidan of course."

Itachi turned to smile at his partner, touched by the giant's show of concern.

"Kisame, I'm touched."

"Don't mention it." The shark-like shinobi grunted a small smile forming on his lips. "Heads up, we're almost there."

"It's show time." Itachi muttered to himself as the large, grey skyscraper that served as the Akatsuki's base, came into view.

**

* * *

**

Konan's eyes watched as the other members trickled into the large meeting room one by one. As usual the puppet master arrived first in his puppet body, followed by his disgruntled partner who was grumbling to himself about something the older man didn't care to listen to. No sooner had the blond Akatsuki entered the room was he tackled to the ground by the overexcited, immature, masked Akatsuki-in-training.

_So __**he's **__decided to attend. Interesting…_

Try as he might, the Iwa missing-nin was unable to untangle himself from the excitedly squealing mass attached to his right arm and was forced to seat beside the insufferable imbecile.

Zetsu had made his entrance through the ground next and had chosen the seat on the other side of the man in the orange mask. Hidan had stormed in spewing profanities centered on his partner's love for money. Konan smirked when she noticed how far from her the silver-haired Jashinist sat.

_I see I got my point across._ Konan thought with a satisfied smirk as she recalled the little 'friendly advice' she had given the foul-mouthed immortal after he made a move on her. Those purple eyes never once wandered her way much to the blue-haired kunoichi's delight. She watched him eying Deidara with obvious interest and had to 'sneeze' to hide her amusement. Beside her, her partner stirred and she refused to meet his questioning gaze.

A quick sweep of the room told her that the Suna missing-nin had also noticed the immortal's interest in his effeminate partner and was watching him with mild interest. With her eyes glued to the silver-haired Jashinist, Konan almost didn't notice when said Jashinist's partner occupied the seat beside her—furthest from his new partner.

"Oi, Kakuzu!" The foulmouthed youth hollered much to the annoyance of his partner. The heavily stitched shinobi grimaced at his partner's obnoxiously loud voice and Konan heard him mutter something about killing the brat one of these days.

"Iwagakure has some fucking sexy bitches don't ya think?" Konan grimaced at his tasteless choice of words. From the corner of her eye she saw the pyromaniac freeze in his seat and felt the beginnings of laughter stirring inside her. She turned to see her partner's reaction and saw that his ringed eyes were fixed on the masked shinobi.

"Oi, hottie what's ya name?" The Jashinist hollered causing even Kakuzu to look up from his calculations. His green eyes narrowed maliciously in anticipation of what was to come.

Konan could have sworn she saw amusement flicker in the wooden eyes of the blond's partner. A vein literally popped on the blond's forehead, prompting the masked shinobi to release his hand with a surprised squeal. The blond stood up slowly, watery blue eyes flashing with killing intent. All eyes were on both shinobi as they awaited the inevitable.

Hidan smirked at the blond as he reached to unbutton his cloak. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when Deidara suddenly snapped and charged at him, explosive clay in hand.

"Boy, you don't waste anytime do you? My kinda girl!" The Jashinist said oblivious to the blond's intentions as his smirk broadened.

"Finally!" The masked miser said in glee as he watched the blond charge.

"Baka." Was all the Suna missing-nin said, although it was unknown towards whom his insult was directed.

"**Told you he wouldn't last a year."** Zetsu's darker half declared triumphantly.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi squealed.

"DIE!" The pyromaniac yelled as he flung his dragon-shaped clay bomb at the stunned silver-head.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein said authoritatively as he stepped in between the flying bomb and the stunned immortal. His jutsu repelled the projectile back to Deidara who was swept out of the way at the last minute by Tobi. The enlarged clay figure crashed into the wall behind the blond creating a large dent.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you take your quarrel outside preferably _after _the meeting." Pein said turning to fix the young Iwa missing-nin with a stern look. Deidara cowered beneath the masked shinobi at the sight of his leader's annoyance. The Rinnengan-wielder turned to face the stunned immortal, his expression softening slightly in sympathy.

"Deidara is a male." The Akatsuki leader said shortly before returning to his seat. Hidan's eyes widened as they stared at the young bomber in disbelief.

"You know that's coming out of your paycheck, right?" Kakuzu said frowning at the dent in the wall causing Deidara to fix him with an indignant look.

"Wha—but Kakuzu-no-Danna!"

"What'd you do this time Goldilocks?" The Kiri-swordsman asked as he and his partner entered the room, a wide grin plastered on his face. Deidara turned to fix him with a glare before turning to give the Uchiha a glare of his own. Both shinobi ignored him completely as they settled down on the two vacant seats at the table.

"Great, we have a shark, two cross dressers, an atheistic money-hungry fucko, a puppet, a kunoichi with blue hair, a plant, an imbecile with a lollipop mask and a piercing enthusiast."

The chaos that followed his words lasted for several minutes as the entire organization, with the exception of Pein and Itachi, lunged at the Jashinist who fell off his chair in shock. By the time the infamous Amekage restored order, the silver-haired youth was covered in various cuts and bruises from head to toe.

"Sit!" The heavily pierced shinobi said authoritatively prompting the other eight Akatsuki to resume their seats around the table.

When everyone had finally settled down and they were sure that Hidan would remain conscious for the meeting, Pein resumed his post at the head of the table, signaling the beginning of the meeting.

"The last time we met like this, some of you were yet to join the organization." He paused here and his eyes swept the room slowly scrutinizing every face present. When he was done he narrowed his eyes and continued his speech.

"You all know of the Akatsuki's purpose. We have spent a long time now completing the necessary preparations to achieve our goals. And it is my great pleasure to announce to you that starting now the wait is over…the hunt for the jinchurikiis will officially begin after this meeting."

The air in the room changed and Konan couldn't resist the urge to examine every face at the table. Her partner was his usual emotionless self as his eyes scanned the room, absorbing every minute detail. She followed his trail of sight and her eyes fell on the Suna Master Puppeteer beside him. Although his true face was effectively hidden by his puppet armor, Sasori's excitement and bloodlust was tangible in the air around him. His evil, glassy eyes had a glint in them that was unlike anything she had ever seen on him before. His eyes, they almost seemed to say…

_Finally…some fun._

Suppressing a shudder the paper manipulator turned to fix her amber eyes on the golden-haired pyromaniac that was the puppet master's partner. The Iwa missing-nin was no better than his partner. If possible the bloodlust and excitement radiating off him was ten times greater than his partner. Konan narrowed her eyes at the blond as an evil smirk spread across his delicate features. He crossed his hand over his chest leisurely leaning back in his chair as a delighted chuckle escaped him.

"It's about damn time, un."

Konan decided to be a lot more discreet when examining the masked Uchiha founder. Although he was doing a tremendous job of acting the fool by cheering loudly and hugging his "Deidara-sempai", the kunoichi didn't miss the strange glint in his lone Sharingan eye visible through the hole of his mask. She turned to Pein and saw that the orange-haired shinobi hadn't missed the glint either. She noticed how his eyes narrowed ever so slightly when they came upon the immortal Sharingan-wielder and she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

When the blue-haired kunoichi's gaze finally landed on the plant-like Akatsuki spy, she was relieved to see that for the first time in a long time his two personas seemed to agree on the same issue. They both shared an equal smile of satisfaction, although she didn't fail to notice how the lips of the darker half curled slightly higher than his lighter counterpart's. She assumed that like his true master he was just as pleased with Pein's decision and dismissed it as nothing more. Although she couldn't help feeling as if something very…strange was going on right under their noses. Thankfully nothing escaped Nagato's ringed gaze, and so she relaxed and shifted her gaze once again.

"Well, you're finally thinking with your fucking head eh, Carrot-Top." The foulmouthed silver-haired missing-nin remarked rudely. Konan wondered briefly if she should waste her energy aiming an origami shuriken at him for his insolence, but the cold grip on her hand under the table convinced her of doing otherwise. She gave a near imperceptible nod of understanding and Pein released her hand. The fool was ignored and granted another day on earth as her amber eyes fell on the giant Kiri-missing-nin who had had the misfortune of seating right next to the idiot.

Like the others, Kisame relished fighting—especially killing—so it came as no shock to her when she saw a broad grin on his shark-like features. His sharp, triangular teeth were bared in anticipation as his beady yellow eyes gazed off into space. No doubt visualizing his future prey and the inevitable struggle that would ensue. Quite frankly, Konan pitied the jinchurikii he would be assigned to capture.

The miser and the Uchiha were entirely different from their fellow Akatsuki. Understandably the young Konoha prodigy would take no pleasure from what was to come and so his face remained as impassive as ever, his eyes fixed absentmindedly on a spot on the table in front of him. The miser, rather than looking bored looked somewhat annoyed. Konan's eyes crinkled with amusement at the realization of why that was.

_He's annoyed because hunting jinchurikiis will interfere with his bounty-hunting…typical._

"We have successfully located the Ichibi's jinchurikii and that is where we shall start." Here the Amekage turned to face the blond youth with his ringed eyes.

"Deidara, you are assigned to capturing the Shukaku's jinchurikii; Gaara of the Sand."

Konan didn't miss the slight hint of discomfort in the puppet-master's demeanor and understood it immediately. It had been the same reaction Itachi had shown when he had been assigned to capture the Kyuubi three years ago.

_None of us like returning back to our villages…but it has to be done._

"Sasori, as soon as your bijuu has been located we will let you know. For now assist your partner in his mission."

"I can handle myself Leader-sama, un." The pyromaniac said somewhat indignantly. Across the table Konan heard Kisame chuckle when he heard Hidan mutter something about him not believing Deidara was really a guy.

"Kisame, you are hereby assigned to capture the Yonbi monkey's jinchurikii Roshi." Pein paused allowing a contemplative look to cross his features. "He might be a little hard to locate but then again your partner can be of assistance there."

The shark-like missing-nin turned to his partner, his glee apparent. The Uchiha shifted slightly in his chair but other than that his posture remained the same.

Konan drowned Pein's deep, monotonous voice out as she watched the younger Uchiha. She soon realized that she wasn't the only one observing the genjutsu-master and a quick glance around exposed the other observer to her. Not surprisingly Madara's lone eye was focused on his descendant.

Konan frowned at the strange look in that evil eye and tried very hard to discern its meaning. If she didn't know better she would have thought that the look in his eye was akin to caution.

_That's absurd. Madara has no reason to fear his descendant. In fact it's the other way round. Itachi is the one that fears Madara…maybe not necessarily fears but at least he doesn't take him lightly. Hmm…maybe it has something to do with Itachi's health. He has been looking a lot more worn out than usual. Although, strangely enough there's a certain glow to him unlike anything I've ever seen on him. His body might look frail but it's no longer emaciated. It's almost as if he's started eating properly again. But how? That doesn't make sense. And his skin—it has a healthy sheen to it that was absent even when he first joined the organization. Hmm…maybe Madara is on to something here. After all those eyes of his never miss a trick. I'll have to ask Nagato about it. Something about Itachi isn't quite right. We'll have to keep both eyes on him from now on._

Two hours later, the meeting was finally adjourned and the members filed out as they departed to their various destinations to begin the task they had been assigned. Konan noticed that Madara had been one of the first to disappear, along with his plant-like henchman. That only heightened her suspicion further. She turned and made her way towards her heavily pierced partner who stood watching her at the door.

"What is it?" He asked when she reached him. She shook her head slowly a small smile gracing her lips.

"That fake smile won't work on me." Her smile fell at the slight hint of annoyance in his voice and she turned to meet his gaze with a frown of her own.

"Nagato, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't mobilize until after a few months." She already knew why he had done it but she wanted to hear it directly from him. Knowing the answer was a lot different from hearing him say it.

"I realized that Madara was right, we should have started months ago." He paused as he turned to leave, but she kept up with him knowing that he was keeping something to himself.

"Besides, I realized that it was only fitting that the Akatsuki achieved its goal before _the _anniversary."

Konan froze as the full meaning of his words hit her. She faltered in her steps and he stopped walking, waiting patiently for her to recover. Her amber eyes shook at the memory of the last time she had shed tears. _His _anniversary.

_Yahiko._

She had never forgotten it; she had always made a point of celebrating it. But they never celebrated it together. They were always apart on that day as they both would retreat to grieve and celebrate the day he left them forever. Konan turned to face her partner with tears in her eyes—it was the first time she had allowed tears to sting her eyes since that night. Looking into those frightening eyes she couldn't help thinking how fitting it would be indeed to have captured the nine bijuus by the anniversary of his passing. And she gave a tiny nod of understanding as she reached out to take his cold hand in hers.

His hand tightened around her much smaller hand as he gently led her, not once taking his eyes off her. A genuine smile graced her lips as she watched him watch her and she forgot how to breathe properly when that stoic face spread into an all too familiar grin.

That was Yahiko's smile, the one he only reserved specially for her and Nagato. The one he had always coupled with an encouraging thumbs-up. The thing she liked the most about him. Somehow, Nagato had finally mastered it. And the effect it had on her was staggering. She felt overwhelming happiness and sadness at the same time and she smiled through her tears as she finally let them fall.

"Nagato," she breathed his name softly. "You did it…you finally resurrected Yahiko."

* * *

**I watch the anime, reading the uncolored pages of the manga just isn't my style, and with Pein/Nagato dead and gone I couldn't resist the urge to add this scene with Konan. Hopefully it will give some insight as to why he was so determined to capture Naruto and destroy Konoha. **

**Sorry for the LONG break between updates but this week was the busiest of my semester so far. I had 2 tests to study for and four, count 'em, four freaking papers to turn in to separate teachers. On top of which I had to redo my English paper because my teacher became picky overnight. On top of that my big-sis/roommate's bday was this Wednesday and so…can you find it in your hearts to forgive me for slacking off. I promise the next updates will be worth it.**

**Hint, hint. Wink, wink: I LOOOOVE DETAILED REVIEWS.**


	17. Heaven's In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Couldn't sleep so here you go.**

**Thanks WindiosSiesta as usual for being the first to review. And you too YuNa for leaving two reviews; one detailed and the other not so much. I enjoyed reading both of them. *Sob. Sob* I have a fan.**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult material in the form of an explicit lemon. Enjoy.**

**This chapter and its title was inspired by the song Heaven's light from the Walt Disney classic The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Yes, I'm an eighteen year old who still watches the occasional cartoon so shoot me. Just kidding don't.**

**Random fact: I've just recently started watching Bleach and I realized just how awesome it is, although Naruto is still number 1 in my opinion. **

**Because you guys have been such good reviewers I will tell you the name of my next fanfic and leave you guys to speculate on who it will be about. *Evil grin*. The name of my next fanfic is Listen to the Rain. If I get ten reviews, from ten people I will insert a teaser at the beginning of each chapter after this.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Heaven's In Your Eyes

* * *

Zetsu's excitement was building up as he neared his destination. They had only been searching a week but they had somehow managed to find their prey. Or rather he had managed to find their prey and was currently on his way to inform his master.

"Madara-sama will be very pleased when we tell him what we've found." When his darker half gave no response to this the white half turned his eye towards his other side.

"What's wrong?"

"**I can't get my mind off that other chakra I felt in Itachi's apartment the other day."**

"Well we already informed Madara-sama about it and he said that he would take care of it. So there's really nothing to worry about. We did well."

"**I know. I just…can't shake the feeling that Itachi's up to something."**

"When isn't the brat up to something?"

"**Careful! You know how Madara-sama feels about him?"**

"You're right. I should be more careful. But sometimes he just…he's so ungrateful!"

"**Tell me about it."**

"I mean who wouldn't be honored to be related to a man of Madara-sama's caliber?"

"**Some people are simply impossible to please."**

"After Madara-sama took him under his wing and trained him, this is the thanks he gets. I think he should just do away with the boy before he causes more trouble than he's worth and replace him with his ototou instead. I'm sure the boy will have no qualms about helping Madara-sama."

"**Obviously not. From what I hear the boy is a spitting image of Madara-sama. Both on the inside and out."**

"Wow. It's no wonder he'll surpass his older brother."

"**I still don't see that happening, what with the boy training under scum like that disgusting snake."**

"True."

"Although it's amusing watching you talk to yourself, it's kind of getting annoying." A dark voice said from somewhere to their right and the plantlike scout turned in the direction of the voice.

_**Something's wrong with Madara-sama's chakra. It's been a little off ever since his last encounter with Itachi. Could it be…**_

_No, Itachi wouldn't dare risk doing anything that might endanger himself or Sasuke what with the progression of his disease and all._

_**Which can only mean that this is **__his __**doing.**_

_Who? Pein-sama?_

_**No. Although they sometimes have their disagreements, he and Madara-sama get along considerably well. Besides he understands the extent of Madara-sama's powers and knows better than to try his patience.**_

_Then who?_

_**Someone not afraid of death…It has to be the same person I felt in Itachi's apartment. I'm not sure but I you'll be the first to know once I find out for sure.**_

_Naturally._

"Zetsu, focus." Madara snapped. The plantlike shinobi bowed at him apologetically before proceeding to relay his findings to the immortal Sharingan-wielder.

Madara listened as his henchman spoke nodding his head in understanding as his brain sorted through the information he had just been given. His eyes lingered on the horizon in the direction Zetsu had indicated. He focused his vision and his Sharingan zoomed into the horizon where he saw a tiny non-shinobi town nestled in the valley between two hills in sharp detail.

"There are two houses matching the description you just gave me in the town that you spoke of." Madara said narrowing his eyes in concentration. "Which is it?"

Zetsu paused, blinking in confusion at his master's words and in awe of his master's superior vision. He hastily raked his brain as he tried to come up with an answer to his ill-tempered master's inquiry. He tried to picture the town he had just departed from a moment ago in order to get an idea of what his master was looking at.

His eyes widened in realization that his master was right. He hadn't remembered that there was another house in the village that resembled the one he had described to his master, and so he hadn't been entirely specific in his description.

"My apologies, Madara-sama. It is the one furthest from the east."

Madara centered his gaze on the house Zetsu indicated and felt the familiar sensations of his body warping through space and time as he teleported to the front steps of the house. Beside him Zetsu materialized from a nearby wall. The Uchiha-founder ignored him completely as he pushed the door open and walked in.

As expected the house was as dark inside as it was outside. Due to the ungodly hour of the day it was also silent. Save for the faint snoring sounds coming from the master bedroom upstairs. Madara scanned the house quickly and sensing no other presence stepped further into the house without taking his sandals off.

This wasn't a friendly visit. In fact it was the furthest it could be from that. So why bother with the formalities. Besides, Madara never had been polite or respectful of other's entitlements and he didn't see any reason to start now. He ascended the stairs slowly his hand running idly on the wooden railing. Behind him he felt Zetsu's eyes on him but his gaze never faltered once from his prey.

Madara reached the second floor landing and made his way straight to the master bedroom, his footsteps as soundless as the surrounding night. In many ways he was night personified. He was never ending, all encompassing, he was an agent of evil and was the means through which evil came to be. The accomplice of ill-deeds and their perpetrators. He was dark, mysterious—an enchanting enigma. At first his mysteriousness made him enchanting and alluring, adding to his grandeur and allowing him to seem perfect in every way. But like all things, his reign was only temporary. He always inevitably fell from his throne of grace to give way to the dawn. But he would always, also inevitably, pick himself up and reign supreme temporarily only for his reign to reach its end again. And so the cycle went on. And as long as he lived the cycle would continue to go on.

The Uchiha founder chuckled at the sleeping form on the bed as he reached it. Zetsu watched slightly bemused as the immortal man settled down on the armchair across from the bed. Madara allowed his lips to curl upward slightly as he closed his eyes in preparation for his next course of action.

The images playing in his mind's eye were what he knew was to come in the not so distant future and so he allowed the sleeping brunette a glimpse at the circumstances leading to his death. Understandably, the sleeping man began to squirm and writhe in his sleep; his eyes remaining closed as sweat rolled off his clammy skin in beads. Zetsu watched the man in curiosity for several moments until the man finally sat up abruptly in bed with an alarmed yelp. Sweat clung to his body, making the light material of his nightshirt stick to his skin. He stared wide-eyed into the darkness for several moments, his chest heaving with the effort of his labored breathing as he tried to get his bearings.

Madara smiled somewhat sympathetically at the man, not because of what he had done—he was a man of no regrets after all—but because he knew firsthand how extremely disturbing watching one's death could be. Madara felt his amusement increase substantially when he saw the man's eyes widen in alarm at the realization that he wasn't alone.

"Took you long enough." The raven-haired immortal said his amusement evident in his tone. Had it been possible, Madara was sure that the startled civilian would have jumped out of his skin. The man jumped at the sound of the Uchiha founder's voice and felt his heart threaten to escape his ribcage. The Konoha co-founder knew why the man was watching him with impossibly wide eyes. Only moments ago he had been forced to experience his gruesome death at the hands of the man who was sitting calmly across from him, watching him with a sadistic smirk on the corners of his lips.

The civilian shook at the sight of that smirk. It was a look he knew all too well. It was one he had often seen on the countenance of his long-term client and friend, the Serpentine Sannin, whenever they were about to commence a particularly inhumane experiment on live test subjects. Watching this man as he watched him, his eyes alight with evil and cruel intentions, Arashi couldn't help but shiver as he felt an ominous chill run down his spine. For some reason, the man seemed somewhat familiar and the scientist racked his brain for any memory of their previous encounter. He wasn't surprised when he came up empty for if he had ever met someone like this he would have had absolutely no problem remembering him.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-y-you?" The man stuttered as his hands began to shiver uncontrollably. His dark grey eyes scanned the room for the other presence that he knew was there.

The raven chuckled before crossing his legs at the ankles as he settled into a more comfortable position.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." When the man looked at him his eyes were blazing red and hungry stirring something within the civilian's memory.

_Those eyes…those horrid eyes. They're the exact same ones that boy had—Orochimaru-sama's pupil. Come to think of it, this menacing and oppressive aura is similar, but not identical, to the boy's own. Could it be? Impossible…Orochimaru-sama said that the entire clan was wiped out years ago. But then again these eyes…how do I explain them? They might not be the same as the boy's but I can definitely tell that they're affiliated in some way. If I had to guess I would say that this man's eyes gave birth to the boy's. But what could he possibly want with me? And what have I done to deserve the grave misfortune of meeting this man?_

"You must be Arashi Yamamoto, Orochimaru's Head Supervisor for his Human Research and Experimentation department." The Uchiha ancestor said in a pleasant tone that fooled no one. The civilian hesitated somewhat before slowly nodding his head in response, although he needn't have bothered for the Uchiha already knew exactly who he was.

"Although I would have loved to sit around and chat I am sort of hard pressed for time so I will ask you specific questions and you will answer them truthfully and to the best of your abilities—which will be determined by me." A slight frown marred the evil man's handsome features as he straightened up slightly in his seat.

"I must warn you, lying to me is _never_ wise." Zetsu felt his blood run cold at the icy tone with which Madara had relayed his warning. "It's better to admit ignorance than to feign intelligence."

The civilian could only nod as he tried to swallow around the lump building in his throat. Zetsu's darker half chuckled as he continued to observe the scene from his place in the shadows. He knew that if he revealed himself the poor scientist would probably die from a heart attack. And that just wouldn't do seeing as they needed him alive…for now.

"Not too long ago you completed a particularly lengthy project that involved you resurrecting a corpse." Although it wasn't a question, Arashi couldn't help nodding his head in an attempt to stay on the man's good side. His heart jumped to his throat when he thought he saw the man's eyes narrow slightly with annoyance, and he hoped to God that he had imagined it.

"Hai," the scientist said when he finally regained control of his vocal cords again.

"I want to know every detail of that project."

**

* * *

**

Minato blinked up at the darkness of the room around him. He had just woken up only a few minutes ago and was trying to figure out exactly what had roused him from his slumber. As he lay there on the cold hard floor in silence, he couldn't help the growing feeling of unease he was feeling. When the feeling reached overwhelming proportions, the Yondaime jerked up to a sitting position before hoisting himself to his feet as he trudged off to the bathroom to wash his face.

As a shinobi he had very good instincts, sharpened by the dangers that came with his career choice. Although he never relied solely on his instincts, he never ignored them either for they often served as an omen. His instincts had almost never failed him, and he couldn't help wishing that now was one of those times when they would.

As he studied himself in the mirror, the blond shinobi felt his stomach flip over uncomfortably and doubled over slightly in reaction. The feeling passed and didn't return so he straightened up and left the bathroom. Seeing as this had become a common occurrence over the past few days he didn't ponder over this much. When he returned to the living room, he flopped down on the couch, ignoring the cushions on the floor which had been his resting place only moments ago. He buried his face into the now-soft cushions of the couch in an attempt to sort out his thoughts.

_What is this feeling? Whatever it is, it can't be good. But I don't feel any approaching chakra signatures or anything at all that could be a precursor for trouble. So why this feeling of unease. Is it Madara? It has to be. He's up to something. But what? There's no way I can find out without breaking the rules Itachi explicitly laid out for me before he left, and I don't want to get him in trouble again…but Madara will be a problem along the road. I have to figure out what he's up to._

_**You ever consider that maybe it isn't about Madara.**_

_Then who could it be?_

_**Use your head.**_

…_Oh no. Naruto! How could I have been so stupid? Itachi explicitly told me that the Akatsuki was hunting tailed beasts. And Naruto is…and it's all because of me. I have to do something. I've fought these people and I know that he doesn't stand a chance against them. _

Minato jumped off the couch to his feet, pausing only long enough to slip on his sandals as he made his way to the door. As he had long figured out a way to unlock the door without tripping the security seals Itachi had placed on it, Minato laid a hand on the door handle poised to turn it and push it open when something strange happened. The doorknob turned on its own.

Minato stood there blinking in confusion for a good minute before the realization finally hit him. Someone was opening the door from the _outside_. Apart from confining him to the apartment, Itachi's seals made it impossible for anyone on the outside to sense any chakra inside and vice versa. The blond felt his breath hitch and his pulse quicken at the exact moment that the door was eased open. In a flash of yellow he was behind the door, carefully hiding himself from view of the person entering the apartment, kunai poised to strike.

The Yondaime breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the petite figure blinking in confusion at the room at large. The raven shut the door silently as he stepped further into the house and Minato suddenly felt the urge to tackle the smaller man to the floor. As he prepared to pounce, the younger man spoke in a quite voice laced with surprise.

"You're awake." Itachi said not bothering to turn around to address the blond as his hand reached for something on the wall.

"I just woke up now as a matter of fact." Minato said a genuine yawn making itself known. "Welcome home."

A noncommittal grunt was the only response he got from the stoic youth before said youth addressed him once again.

"Brace yourself." Before Minato could figure out the reason for the quiet warning he heard the soft sound of the light switch click as the room was flooded with the glaring white light of the fluorescent bulbs.

Impossibly blue orbs squeezed shut against the glaring light above as a groan escaped their owner. The blond turned to glare, without any real heat to it, at the young raven as he made his way over to the bathroom his cloak wrapped on his arm.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Minato asked somewhat indignantly as he cracked an eye open.

"I did tell you to brace yourself." The Uchiha called from the bathroom. Minato resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled instead for fixing the slightly open bathroom door with a halfhearted glare.

"Why are these lights so bright?"

"Hmm, you really should stop working in the dark too much." Itachi said emerging from the bathroom without his cloak.

"No, it's not that. I've noticed something; the lights in your apartment are a lot brighter than normal fluorescent bulbs."

"Ah, I'm afraid that my failing eyesight is responsible for that." The Uchiha said as a slight frown crossed his features as he finally took in his surroundings.

When he had first walked into the apartment he hadn't noticed several things that hadn't been there when he had left a fortnight ago. To sum it all up, his once-impeccable living room was a total mess. In the time that he was gone the Yondaime had obviously taken it upon himself to make the place as unrecognizable as possible: There were several cushions and pillows scattered on the floor around the coffee table that was overflowing with piles upon piles of untidy sheets of paper and scrolls. There were several more scrolls of all shapes and sizes scattered on the floor and even on the couch of the living room. Dirty, yet blissfully empty, cups and coffee mugs littered the furniture and floor, sometimes acting as paperweights for some of the more unruly piles of papers. Dirty clothes were littered in literally every place imaginable; from the spaces beneath the couch, to the top of the now-dusty shelves. Dirty dishes, empty cans, cartons of milk and juice, and Styrofoam containers of Instant Ramen were virtually everywhere. To make matters worse there were crumbs scattered all over the rug as well as dark stains here and there. Itachi's eyes gave the room one final sweep before turning to aim a disapproving look at the man responsible for the mess.

_Incredible, I leave him to his own devices for a two weeks and he turns the place into a biohazard breeding-ground._

"I like what you've done with the place." The Uchiha said dryly as he eyed a large, black, suspiciously fuzzy object at the corner of the room.

_Kami, is that mould?_

"Sorry about the mess, I got a little carried away with my—hey, what's that you've got there?" The blond said cutting short his apology as he noticed the small package in the raven's hand.

But the Uchiha wasn't listening, he was a little more preoccupied with studying the fuzzy matter in the corner that he could have sworn he had seen move a second ago.

"Chi-chi what's that in your hand?" Minato said a fond smile on his lips as he diverted the younger man's attention from the corner.

"Chi-chi?" The Sharingan-wielder asked raising an elegant ebony eyebrow questioningly.

"Yup, that's my pet name for you from now on." The Yondaime said sounding absolutely pleased with himself.

"How did you come up with _that_?" The genjutsu-master asked as his eyebrow ascended further up his forehead. The blond aimed a halfhearted glare at him before launching into an explanation.

"I got it from your full name silly," Minato said. "U_chi_ha Ita_chi_. Chi-chi, see?"

"I'm not even going to try to make sense of that." Itachi couldn't help smiling as the older shinobi's smile dropped.

"Wouldn't want you to overwork your pretty little head now would we?" The Yondaime teased as he settled down on the armrest of the couch behind him.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but I have to know...Minato, w-what is that?" The blue-eyed man turned to see what his lover was pointing at and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Oh, that's Bijuu-Bijuu!" The cheery tone in the blond's voice scared Itachi somewhat and he made a mental note to never leave the man for a long period of time unsupervised.

"Minato, I'm scared." Itachi admitted, moving closer to the blond former-kage when the fuzzy thing in the corner moved again.

"Of Bijuu-Bijuu?" The blond asked incredulity obvious in his tone. The Sharingan heir nodded and Minato chuckled in amusement.

"M-Minato, is that mould?"

"I don't know if mould is supposed to move or not. But I wanna guess no, cos Bijuu-Bijuu moves around a lot, especially around new company."

"What?"

"Bijuu-Bijuu…" but the Uchiha cut him off midsentence.

"IT MOVES?" Itachi screamed alarmed as he involuntarily activated his bloodline Limit.

"Chi-chi, are you ok?" The older man asked moving towards the shaken Akatsuki. In a bid to distract the alarmed youth, the spiky-haired male reached for the package in his hand.

"You don't get your present until that thing is dead and out of my house!"

"You got me a present?" The blond squealed; blue eyes swimming with excitement.

"Get rid of it!" The firm tone in the Uchiha's voice left no room for argument and the taller man immediately got started on his chore. As it turned out moving Bijuu-Bijuu was a lot harder than either of them had anticipated, for some reason the bio-hazardous mutant refused to be removed from its nice cozy spot in the corner without a fight. Ten minutes and two fireball jutsus later, Minato was carrying out the limp and foul-smelling carcass of the dead 'thing' to dispose of it properly. While the blond searched for a good place to bury the creature, the Uchiha set to work tidying up the rest of the older shinobi's mess. By the time Minato returned, the living room had been restored to its proper order and he was left with trash duty which he accepted without any quarrel.

When he finally returned he found the Uchiha in the kitchen fixing dinner for them, while the package lay forgotten on the dinning table. Minato eyed the package somewhat suspiciously as he settled down on a chair by the table.

"Chi, what's the occasion?" He asked his blond eyebrows creasing in concentration as he tried to figure out the Uchiha's motives. Itachi paused briefly unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it's not like I don't like receiving presents or anything, but" Minato licked his lips stalling his speech as he searched for the right words. "I feel kinda bad accepting this without giving you anything in return."

"Minato, you don't have to give me anything." Itachi paused as he turned to face the other man. "You forgot didn't you? Today's your birthday."

Minato just sat there in stunned silence, his hands trembling slightly on the table as the memories triggered by the raven's words surfaced.

January 25th. The day he was born. It was a date he had grown to forget. Not intentionally, but accidentally. Before entering the Ninja Academy he had always celebrated that day with his mother and a few of her friends and their kids around his age. It had been the one day he had always looked forward to eagerly, for it was the only day his mother never cried and always had warm, genuine smile just for him. It was the one day he was a part of something so… happy. The only day he was the absolute center of attention. As he got older he continued craving that attention and did his best to get it. He had studied hard so that he always knew the right answers and always had a response for the teacher's question, so that he would be commended and talked about in his absence. But although he was highly commended and talked about by his teachers, his peers were a different story entirely. And since then, January 25th became the day he faked a smile for his mother's sake, in order to put her heart at ease and let her know that her efforts were greatly appreciated. Minato never did like lying to people, but for his mother, he would lie a million times over.

Upon graduation he had been assigned to a squad and his missions and training had occupied so much of his time that he hardly ever returned home, let alone saw his mother. And so January 25th became the one day he would always make an effort to spend time with the woman who gave him life. When he had made Chunnin he had been overwhelmed by the power and responsibility his rank now commanded and so he began taking matters into his own hands. He had changed his last name forever, although most of his peers at the time didn't know it because he hardly ever used it. His mother had pleaded with him to change it back but his mind was made up; no wife or child of his would bear that monster's name. It was the last time they ever celebrated his birthday together.

Then shortly after he had made jonin at 15, his red-haired lover had found his ninja registration card in his apartment—his falling out with his mother had forced him to move out—and had been shocked to see what date his birthday was. Until then she had never been able to figure it out. And ever since then the vivacious prankster had made it her personal duty to always throw him a small birthday party every year no matter what. Then he had left the ANBU and was assigned his own squad. Somehow his mischievous fox of a girlfriend had managed to rope his three pre-teen students into aligning with her cause. And they soon joined the madness that came every year on January the 25th. He had allowed himself to be happy again but as he later found out, that happiness was short-lived.

Konoha was soon thrown into the conflict of the then-brewing Third Great Shinobi war and familiar faces vanished forever as bodies were continuously lowered into the earth. He had lost track of just how many friends and loved ones he had lost in that struggle alone. But above all else, two names rooted themselves firmly into his self-conscious—Rin and Obito. That year, January 25th had been a less joyful affair than he remembered it.

Ever since then he had thrown himself into his work in an effort to numb the pain, and in less than a year his efforts had finally paid off when he had achieved the rank that came to define him. That year had been the happiest he had ever been in his life; he was the Yondaime, the village was at peace and was rebuilding itself in the aftermath of the war, and to top it all off his fiancée was with child. They were supposed to get married sometime that summer but his new post had taken up every ounce of his time leaving him exhausted and unable to do anything other than work, eat and sleep—when he got the chance to that is. That year, they hadn't even acknowledged his birthday as anything other than just another regular day, what with everything that had been going on. His growing fiancée had been patient with him, and they had resolved to wed after their baby was born. That never happened. The unthinkable happened, and as Minato faced the Kyuubi and its master that night, he had lamented not being able to spend his son's birthday with him like he should have.

He would have never imagined living to see his next birthday, but here he was sitting at the polished wooden table, staring at the wrapped package on it.

"Open it." Itachi instructed softly lifting it up and gently placing it in his hand.

"What is it?" Minato asked unable to help himself. It was a bad habit he was yet to quit. The Uchiha prodigy chuckled, his onyx orbs filled with unmistakable warmth and gentleness.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The raven watched as the Yondaime turned to the neatly wrapped package in his hand and began to loosen the ribbon holding the wrappings together.

**

* * *

**

As Itachi watched the older man slowly unwrap his present, he felt his breath hitch nervously accompanied by the pounding of his heart in his ears. He gulped and felt sweat begin to gather in his palms. He didn't know where this sudden bout of anxiety came from, but he wished that it would just go away.

At the time it had seemed like a good idea to get him that present, but now that he thought about it Itachi hoped that it wouldn't reopen any old wounds. His anxiety was even making him rethink whether or not he should give Minato the second item he had intended to present to him later on.

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as a memory from a few days ago returned to him.

The Ichibi's jinchurikii had been surprisingly captured whole. Knowing Deidara, that must have taken a considerable amount of effort on his part. Typical of the pyromaniac, however was the trail he had carelessly left in his wake. Sasori had managed to fight off the Kazekage's brother, but Suna had sent for help from Konoha and pretty soon Konoha forces were hot on their trail. In order to prevent any interruptions during the lengthy sealing process, Pein had sent him and Kisame to hold off the advancing shinobi.

Against his will he was forced to face the two people he had tried to avoid crossing paths with; the Yondaime's only child and his only surviving student. It was just his luck that they happened to be on the same squad. But now that he thought about it, he was internally grateful that they had not landed in the hands of his partner who had been feeling rather bloodthirsty that day.

Itachi had been surprised by just how much the boy had grown since their last encounter and he had decided to play with him a little to test his limits. Although his signature passion and iron-clad will had doubled considerably, his proficiency at genjutsu was still close to non-existent. And so Itachi had spared him; giving him another chance to identify his flaws and work on improving them. After the fight he had returned to the Akatsuki to finish the sealing before departing to find Naruto's teacher, after making sure that Kisame was comfortably drunk and content of course.

"_**He's grown considerably since the last time I faced him."**_Itachi had said by way of greeting as he joined the Toad hermit at his table in a small restaurant, somewhere in the Land of Rice Paddies. The silver-haired Sannin had nodded solemnly as he set his cup down before him.

"_**It's been a while Itachi."**_

"_**Contacting you was very dangerous until recently."**_

"_**At least some good came out of that entire business at Suna." **_The Toad Summoner said as he began to pick at his meal.

"_**Hmm, it's more than one thing." **_Itachi had said as a smile twisted the corners of his mouth. _**"Sasori of the Red Sand was defeated by his grandmother and the pink haired apprentice of your former teammate."**_

Itachi didn't remember how long it had taken exactly for Jiraiya to stop choking on his rice ball. Only that it had taken a considerable amount of time for the coughing to cease and the tears to stop running down his face. When he finally did Jiraiya had stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"_**Sakura? That scrawny little green-eyed girl that's slowly transforming into a mini-Tsunade? **__That__** pink-haired apprentice?"**_

"_**The one and only." **_Itachi replied smiling warmly at the shocked look on the elder man's face. The white-haired pervert had sunk into a contemplative silence for several minutes as he absentmindedly played with the leftovers on his plate. Itachi had just been about to dig into his recently ordered meal when the man dubbed "Pervy Sage" had clapped him hard on the back making the Uchiha thankful that he hadn't yet put anything into his mouth. The Sannin had burst into a fit of raucous laughter, although Itachi instantly recognized it as not being driven by amusement. But rather, disbelief and incredulity.

"_**Wow," **_Jiraiya had said at last, wiping his eyes as his fit died down. _**"Who would have thought…so soon? My they're growing up fast. Tsunade really has a student to be proud of."**_

They sat there in companionable silence as they both followed the progress of a group of small running children laughing hysterically as they were chased by a slightly bigger boy, who was making mock animalistic roars and grunts, with their eyes. Itachi had shifted slightly and Jiraiya had turned to watch the younger shinobi curiosity etched on his friendly face.

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**It's already happening."**_ Itachi said smiling fondly at the memory of happier days in his life. _**"Very soon we and all our views, values, beliefs, deeds, battles—everything—will be gone. Replaced by our legacies…them. It will be their world to live in and change, their battles to fight and win, their values and beliefs to drive them to their goals, their deeds that will affect and influence those around them…not ours, theirs."**_

Jiraiya had then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a fatherly smile lining face. Itachi had looked up at the powerful man as he tried to reconcile the noble man before him with the unrepentant pervert that often spied on women during their most private moments.

"_**Don't worry Itachi, Sasuke will come around. And if he doesn't that's what Naruto is here for. You just worry yourself about getting him ready for what is to come."**_

Itachi remembered the immense weight he had felt bearing down on him, threatening to crush him and he had only nodded halfheartedly a forlorn look on his face.

"_**I wish there was a better way I could make him stronger without corrupting him and subjecting him to this much pain and suffering."**_

"_**Itachi, I've said this before and I'll say it again. You're a rare breed of shinobi—the type of person that can commit evil deeds without letting his actions taint his soul in any way. Sasuke is **_**exactly**_** like you…"**_

"_**How do you figure?" **_The raven had asked and the Sannin hadn't missed the desperation in those coal orbs as they stared up at him expectantly.

"_**A wise man once told me that to know a student's teacher, you need only look at the student. In many ways you are Sasuke's teacher, more than Kakashi or Orochimaru ever could be. Sasuke has diligently followed your every advice and instruction, stubbornly pursuing you not unlike how Naruto pursues me. Your actions have shaped him into the man he is today, and that is the true power of a teacher. And I think it goes without saying that you are the only one who can boast that accomplishment. Seeing as that is true, it is also logical to conclude that Sasuke is every bit like you; just like Naruto and Minato before him are like me."**_

Itachi remembered his heart skipping a beat at the mention of the elder blond's name and he had sat up straighter in his chair, watching the older man keenly. The Toad Summoner had had a somewhat sad expression on his face as he no doubt celebrated the memory of his greatest pupil. It was then that the Uchiha had noticed the small box sitting at a corner of the table by the Sannin's elbow.

"_**Jiraiya-sama, what is that?" **_The raven had asked allowing his curiosity to show. The Perverted Sannin had watched him distractedly for a long time before he finally answered his question.

"_**His birthday is in a few days' time and I found this among some of my long-neglected possessions. I wanted to give it to Naruto since it had been his father's…but I just don't feel like telling him about him just yet."**_

"_**Why not?" **_

"_**Because I haven't found the words yet to do his memory justice." **_The elder man had let out a smooth chuckle at this, but Itachi hadn't missed the underlying pain in the sound.

"_**So I've decided to…quite frankly I'm not yet sure what I'm going to do with it."**_

"_**Can I have a look at it?" **_The Toad Summoner had nodded in response before handing him the precious box. Itachi's eyes had gone wide at the sight of the box's content and he had turned to face the Sannin who was munching on his food again.

"_**Jiraiya-sama, may I…keep this. I know it's too…" **_

"_**I don't need an explanation. You can have it. I trust you completely Itachi. I know how much you respect him so I know that you will take care if it better than I ever could."**_

Itachi had been stunned into speechlessness by the Sannin's words and it had only been because of his iron grip on his emotions that he had not shed a tear in appreciation.

"___**Arigatou**_**gozaimasu."**

**

* * *

**

As he felt his long fingers trace over the familiar material of the Konoha headband lying at the bottom of the box, Minato felt a myriad of emotions all at once. He was happy, sad, angry, content, troubled, at peace, joyful, sorrowful, hurt, and at bliss, in no particular order or varying degree. He pulled the headband out gently by the navy-blue cloth and held it in his hands for several moments in disbelief.

Hands shaking the Yondaime turned to the Uchiha.

"How? Where?"

"Jiraiya-sama had it all along. Turns out that it fell off your head after…" they both knew the end of that sentence but neither refused to spoil the mood by uttering those words.

Minato turned back to the precious armor in his hands, which had stopped shaking now. He felt something hard in his throat, making speech impossible. He cleared his throat and tried again but stopped when he realized that he hadn't any clue how to properly voice his thoughts. The raven, the genius that he was, figured out the cause of his silence and gave him a kind, reassuring smile.

"It's ok Minato, you don't have to thank me for anything." The blond watched as the genjutsu-master returned to the stove to finish his cooking.

"You know me better than I know myself, Itachi." Minato said a smile on his lips as he returned the headband to its rightful place on his forehead.

"Why do you say that?"

"When I heard that you got me a present, I couldn't figure out what it was because I didn't know what else I could possibly want from life. Especially now that I have you and all. But you knew the one thing I had forgotten about that would complete me. And you went out of your way to see to it that I was restored to my previous form. And for that I thank you."

The emotion in the Yondaime's voice as he spoke was unmistakable. His beautiful blue eyes were brimming not with tears, but with boundless joy and happiness. As Itachi watched him he saw those lips twist up into the smile that never failed to take his breath away. He gasped softly and couldn't help wondering how a mere human could be that beautiful.

_If he told me that he wasn't of this world I would believe him. Humans don't smile like that. I don't care how happy they are, it's just impossible to achieve that kind of beauty. Then again, he never did say that he was human. And how could he be? When he single handedly pulled me out of the torturous hell I had subjected myself to for my sins. And made life worth living again…I should have never gotten involved with him. Seeing him now and knowing that I put that smile on his face…it's…it's…words cannot describe the pleasure in my heart. How can I leave him after this? How can I leave him behind, knowing that when he cries it will be for my sake? How can I even bare to leave him forever? Is it even possible now? I should have continued keeping him at arm's length. I should have given him over to Pein, or Sasori. I swore to never reveal my secret to another living soul other than Kisame, but this man found a way to slip through my defenses and break them down. All my planning and preparations…he's the only one capable of turning my plans upside down. And although I would like nothing more than to heed his call and follow him wherever he takes me, for Sasuke's sake I dare not. _

_This has to end. For both our sakes…_

"I'm glad you like it." Itachi said turning back to his cooking. The light sound of rushing air was the only indication that the blond had moved and was now standing directly behind him playing with his hair.

"Chi, how do I look with it on?" The blond asked his voice low. Itachi felt the heat from the older man's mouth on his ear and he chastised himself internally for melting inside.

"You look nice with it on. It suits you very well." Itachi said automatically not daring to turn to face the man as he addressed him. For a few moments it was completely silent as Itachi did his best to distract himself from the alluring source of heat behind him. Although the Yondaime made no sound behind him, the Uchiha knew that he was still there. He could feel the man's presence; it ensnared his senses all at once. The blond's scent greatly overpowered the aroma of the simmering meal before him. The Yellow Flash's soothing aura surrounded him; enticing and inviting him to lean further towards the man emanating that insanely delicious heat.

Itachi froze as he felt his blood rush south. He shifted slightly, trying to make his arousal as inconspicuous as possible. He tensed as he felt the Yondaime grab him gently by the arm before forcing him to turn around. When his eyes met the older man's enchanting blue orbs, Itachi forgot how to breathe properly and it wasn't until several seconds later that he remembered how.

"You haven't even seen me with it on," Minato said an air of amusement in his voice as he captured a raven lock between two of his slender fingers. Itachi gulped silently as his brain screamed at him to get out of the man's clutches before it was too late.

"How do I look, Itachi?" The former-kage repeated huskily as he buried his fingers into the velvety curtain of his hair. Itachi leaned into the touch against his will as he fought to stay in control of his body.

"Like an angel." The words slipped out before the Sharingan wielder could stop them. Catching them both off guard. Onyx eyes widened in mortification at the realization of his folly and he chanced a glance at the older shinobi. Minato's eyes had widened slightly in surprise momentarily but they soon became vague and unreadable. Itachi watched him, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his.

At length the blond finally turned to face him again, but all traces of amusement and warmth were gone from his face. His face was blank, save for the slight crease of his eyebrows and the tiny frown on his lips.

"Don't play with me," Minato hissed, his voice as icy as his gaze. Itachi made to move back in shock at the man's sudden change in demeanor, but he was grabbed and held in place.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean." The blond snapped narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I'm always open with you, yet you chose to keep me in the dark and play with my emotions like this."

"What are you talking about?" It was getting a lot harder for the Uchiha heir to hide his alarm.

"US!" The Yondaime roared. "Me, you—us. I tell you how I feel, and you never reciprocate it in any way. Sometimes you act all cold and distant and push me away whenever I try to help, then soon after you're back to your sweet, considerate and gentle self…I-I don't know which is the real you. How can anyone know the real you when you hide behind so many layers of disguises. Sometimes I doubt that even you know the real you. You pull me close and push me away! Why? How can you play with me like that? I would never say anything I didn't mean…you on the other hand use words to manipulate and control people…I-it's not fair! I've fallen in love with you. I don't understand why but it hurts so much whenever I can't see you. These past few weeks have been agony for me. You have no idea what you do to me whenever you're around. I'm not in control anymore. I still can't figure out how exactly I got this way, but even though it hurts, it feels good at the same time. Why? How?"

Itachi watched the spiky-haired male for several moments and felt something clench his heart painfully. He remembered the last time he had felt this way. It had not been pleasant. Then again when was it ever?

It had been the night he had abandoned his ototou forever. The night he had betrayed him, and slain everyone he had ever known or cherished. The night he had broken his vow to him.

"_**Nii-san. Do you love me?"**_

"_**What have I told you about asking foolish questions ototou?"**_

"_**I want to hear you say it."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**So…I don't know. It's just…I…I prefer hearing it from you than from anyone else."**_

"…"

"_**Aniki?"**_

"_**I love you Sasuke, no matter what." **_

"_**Say you'll never leave me."**_

"_**Where is all this coming from?"**_

"_**Promise me!"**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**And you'll always love me right?"**_

"_**Far longer than forever."**_

"_**Itachi, you talk funny."**_

"_**Go to sleep Sasuke."**_

His ototou had been crying at not just the sting of his protector's betrayal and the crumbling of his entire world. But also at the loss of his innocence. Itachi's heart never really stopped aching since that night as he forced his heart to harden and fought back his tears. When Sasuke had charged at him he had almost pulled him into a crushing embrace. But he had forced his hand forward with as much force as he dared and punched the boy right in the gut; winding him. As Itachi departed that night, Sasuke had chased him determined to kill him. Not for the reason most would assume it would be. Sasuke had chased him that night intent on killing him for breaking his promise. But Itachi had overpowered him again. And as he watched his ototou fall to the ground, he finally let his tears fall.

Kisame often told him that he could be quite cruel when he set his mind to it. But Itachi had never realized how cruel he could be without ever intending it. Growing up, he had never sought attention, approval or love from anyone. His father had taught him to only seek out power. And that's exactly what he had done. So when Shishui had always made a point to comfort and encourage him Itachi had dubbed him sentimental and soft. He hadn't known that his cousin had been trying to give him the love and attention humans were prone to desire from those they cared about. His father acknowledged and praised him only when he excelled at what he did, which was quite often. So whenever his mother hugged, kissed, and told him how proud she was of him and how much she loved him for no particular reason, Itachi had dismissed it as her being the typical, loving, overprotective and caring mother stereotype and had seen no need to reciprocate openly. Whenever Sasuke had run up to him without fail upon his return home, and whenever his ototou had embraced him without reason, Itachi remembered always thinking how innocent and emotional his little brother could be. Now he knew. He knew the reason why they had all done what they did. Why _he_ did what he did.

But the knowledge also came with the realization of the amount of pain his indifference must have caused them. Shishui must have hidden his hurt for the sake of his pride and their friendship. His mother must have died a little inside every time he had ignored her gestures of love. His indifference had been what had convinced Sasuke that he his lies were true. Otherwise he was sure that his ototou would have never believed his words that fateful night. His indifference was what was causing the man before him unimaginable agony.

Itachi closed his eyes resignedly as he asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to hear you say it." Minato said his anger fading slowly. "Please."

The raven opened his eyes at the silent plea and immediately wished he hadn't. With his eyes closed it had been difficult to refuse the man, but now with them open, it was damn well impossible.

_Why can't I refuse him whatever he asks? That time when I stopped him from destroying Konoha, he had been in no position to make any demands. And yet I had let him. Why?_

"I love you."

Minato froze in disbelief at the sound of the words he had been longing to hear for so long. His hand dropped from the raven's arm to his side where it promptly began trembling.

"W-w-what?"

"I. Love. You." Itachi repeated with a genuine smile on his features. The Yellow Flash chuckled in disbelief as the words began to sink in.

_He loves me. He said it. I-I…he said it. Twice!_

Unable to stop himself, Minato grabbed Itachi by the wrist before pulling him till those soft lips crashed against his. The blond moaned as he opened his mouth to devour the younger man. The raven melted into the older man's body as his hands wrapped themselves around the blond; pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The Yondaime obliged and entered the Uchiha heir's open mouth with his tongue. Their tongues danced around for a long time as both fought with equal ferocity and passion for dominance. Realizing that they were equally matched, Minato decided to turn the tides in his favor.

Unwrapping an arm from the raven's waist, the former-kage reached down between them, taking care to not make any contact with the Uchiha until he found his goal. Nimble fingers wrapped around the clothed tent in the genjutsu-master's pants, effectively distracting the Uchiha. The Perverted Sannin's former student took advantage of his lover's distraction and forced the other into submission. Realizing what had just happened, the Sharingan wielder broke the kiss and turned to glare at the older shinobi.

"You cheated."

"I didn't think there were any rules." The Yellow Flash feigned innocence.

"You…" before Itachi could finish his sentence he was swept off his feet by the spiky-haired man.

"Won fair and square? I know." Minato said putting words into the Uchiha's mouth who cast an indignant frown his way. "And for my reward…I get to be on top."

"No you don't you-ah." Itachi gasped against his will as he was fondled gently through the fabric of his pants.

Minato adjusted the raven in arms, allowing him to reach out and turn off the stove. Bending down he captured the younger shinobi's lips in his once again as he made his way to the master bedroom. Determined to have some control over the situation, Itachi squirmed slightly in those strong arms until he freed a leg from the Yellow Flash's grip. Distracting the older man with a kiss, the Sharingan wielder directed his leg to move down until the tips of his toes touched the evidence of the blond's desire. His actions caught the Yondaime off guard causing him to lose his balance which sent them tumbling to the floor.

When Minato landed on top of the raven he let out a low hiss of pleasure as his painfully hard erection rubbed against the younger shinobi's thigh. It took him several moments to recover and it wasn't until then that he realized that the Uchiha was now stroking him to life. The Yondaime pulled away from the raven-haired missing-nin and held the younger man down when he moved to follow him.

"No. Not tonight." He said through gritted teeth as he gently stripped the Uchiha of his shirt.

"Minato, it's your birthday—I'm supposed to be the one pleasuring you." Itachi said as he made another attempt to pull the older man closer.

"We either do this my way or we won't do this at all." The spiky-haired man warned huskily. The genjutsu master only laughed softly in response.

"You're too much of a pervert to really go through with that."

"You're right." With that the Yondaime seized the Uchiha's lips in another searing kiss as his hands explored the exposed flesh of the man beneath him. He found an erect nipple and twisted it mercilessly causing the Uchiha heir to break the kiss as a small scream of pleasure escaped him.

But Minato was far from being through with him yet, and so he attacked the enticingly pale flesh of the squirming man's neck. The constricting material of his pants drove Itachi crazy as he felt his arousal twitch painfully. Unable to voice his plea the Uchiha bucked his hips in order to convey his message.

"Ngh, not now Itachi." Minato said before reclaiming the younger man's left nipple with his mouth. The feel of the blond's hot, wet mouth sucking the sensitized skin of his nipple while his hand assaulted its twin rendered the Uchiha blind with passion. And he moaned wantonly into the night.

"H-h-hokage s-sama, I n-need…ngh, ah…now."

"Chi-chi I said not now." Minato said twisting the younger man's nipple in punishment. Itachi threw his head back as a moan escaped him. Unable to resist the tempting flesh offered him, Minato pulled away from the abused nipple and clamped his mouth mercilessly around the pale neck. Pale finger's reached up and seized handfuls of spiky, yellow hair forcing their owner's mouth further down his neck. Recognizing the raven's need, the former kage obliged and proceeded to mark every inch of the younger man's neck that he could reach.

When his desire got too hard to ignore, Itachi thrust his hips up with reckless abandon. Causing it to rub against the blond's own arousal.

"I-Itachi!" The Yondaime moaned in response to the delicious friction of their hips.

"H-h-hokage sama, please…touch me."

"I _am_ touching you." Minato replied somewhat densely.

Unable to voice his request, Itachi decided to put it into action. He pulled a hand out of his lover's soft, golden hair and grabbed him instead between the legs.

"Like this." He said squeezing the throbbing organ in his hand.

"Ngh…ah!" Minato panted as he tried to free himself from the raven. But the Uchiha was having none of it and he tightened his grip on the twitching member, pushing the blond further towards his release.

"F-f-fine. J-j-j-just…ngh…let…ah..g-g-go!" Recognizing the blond's vulnerability, Itachi decided to have some fun for a while.

"Your shirt. Off. Now." He ordered and was pleased when the older shinobi obliged. But his eyes widened in surprise when he felt Minato grab his own cock in retaliation.

"You've forgotten that you have one too." With that he gave the clothed member a hard squeeze, eliciting a mewl from the younger man.

"Now, let go." Minato ordered his voice firm but laced with lust. The genjutsu master obeyed without any argument and the Yellow Flash felt his excitement grow considerably. Instead of relinquishing his grip on the straining appendage, the Yondaime began stroking it slowly. Itachi felt his underwear stick to his organ at the tip where his precum was leaking out of. He wondered vaguely if the older man intended to finish him off then but couldn't ask as his mouth was too busy releasing embarrassing sounds of want and pleas.

Minato quickened his pace and was pleased when the Uchiha's breathing became even more ragged than it had been before. Not once taking his eye off the raven's beautiful face, Minato watched the intense play of emotions as his hands continued their coaxing. When he saw Itachi bite his lower lip in an attempt to hold back his scream Minato ceased his ministrations abruptly, leaving the Uchiha bitterly disappointed.

Onyx orbs opened and cast him a glare that would have made a lesser man cower where he stood. Minato smiled and bent down to kiss his annoyed lover but the younger man turned away at the last moment causing his lips to touch his cheek instead.

"Don't play with me like that. I almost came just now." Itachi said not bothering to hide his irritation.

"But it's so much fun." Minato replied innocently.

"If you do that again I'll make sure you know what it's like to fuck a corpse." Minato chuckled at first but when he realized that the Sharingan heir was not joking, his laughter ceased.

Smiling seductively the blond bent down and began plating open-mouthed kisses to placate his lover. As he seized the raven's lips yet again he directed his hand to work its way past the waistband of his lover's pants. He smiled when he felt the younger man melt as his finger ghosted over his obvious arousal. At a torturously slow pace the blond freed the genjutsu master of his constricting clothes until his hardened cock was exposed to him in all its glory.

Unconsciously Itachi thrust his pelvis towards Minato's hand. But the Yondaime was having none of it and he moved his hand to avoid making any contact with the stiff member.

"Touch me dammit!"

Minato ignored him as his lips descended to capture one of the missing-nin's nipples briefly. He continued kissing his way down until he reached his goal. He carefully kissed the Uchiha's inner thighs, making sure to avoid any contact with the weeping organ. To his delight, the Uchiha was near tears as he thrust and writhed wantonly beneath him, eager for some sort of contact with him.

"I n-n-need. P-pl-ease. Suck me."

Almost as soon as the words fell out of his mouth Itachi felt himself being engulfed by the smoldering heat of the blond's mouth. He thrust upwards in an attempt to force his entire length down the older man's throat, but was stopped by the Yondaime's firm grip on the base of his sex.

Itachi arched his back unconsciously, his eyes screwed shut as the Yellow Flash devoured him hungrily. His ragged breathing and screams were the only warning of his proximity to the edge as he was pushed off by the blond's talented mouth. He felt his release hit him hard as he emptied himself into the former kage's hungry mouth. He felt his body twitch involuntarily as he came back down from his high. He looked down at the older man who was yet to release him and the sight of the blue-eyed shinobi milking his cock dry was enough to get him hard with desire again.

Minato realized the slight stiffness of the raven's member and turned to face the Uchiha. Itachi's eyes were half-lidded with lust, sweat plastered his raven tresses to his pale face and his mouth hung slightly open as he gulped in air to placate his screaming lungs. Had it not been for the evidence of his sex, which he still had in his grasp, Minato would have mistaken him for a woman. Minato allowed his blue eyes to drop to his lover's puckered entrance and he felt his organ throb with anticipation. Not taking his eyes off the raven's hole, the spiky-haired man raised two fingers to his lips and coated them with saliva. After a few seconds of sucking, the Yondaime released the thoroughly coated appendages and directed them towards the raven's private hole.

Blue eyes met coal ones as they asked for permission. As soon as it was granted Minato plunged his fingers into the slightly loose hole. As soon as his fingers were sheathed within his lover, he felt them being fondled and squeezed by the velvety walls of the Uchiha. He couldn't wait until he was sheathed within him and he leaned in to let his lover know just that. The lust in the younger man's eyes increased at his words and Minato pulled away to rest his hands on the waistband of his pants. Itachi felt his organ reawaken fully at the sight of the blond slowly easing his blue pants down and he almost reached up to speed up the process.

Minato saw the hunger in his lover's eye at the sight of his exposed member and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the Uchiha pounced on him. If that happened it would be over for him, and he couldn't let that happen. Not when he was about to fulfill his dream of entering the younger man for the first time. Ever since their first time together Minato had thought of nothing else, but the raven had always found a way to weasel—pun intended—out of his clutches at the last minute. Experience taught him that if he didn't act soon he would lose the upper hand again, and that just couldn't happen.

Grabbing hold of his weeping cock Minato leaned down until he positioned himself at his lover's entrance. Just when he was about to ask permission, Itachi wrapped his slender legs around his waist, pulling him close enough for the head of his cock to penetrate him. Both men hissed simultaneously and Minato pulled out when he felt the Uchiha's tight inner walls clench around him painfully. When he regained most of his sanity the blue-eyed man slowly eased himself inch by painful inch into the Uchiha's entrance, stopping only when he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

Itachi's eyes were screwed shut in pain, and he bit his lower lip as he waited to get used to the blond's girth. He hadn't expected it to hurt; after all it wasn't his first time of being penetrated. But the pain in his rear was all too real—a testament of the older shinobi's size. If possible, the man was on par, if not larger than, his vile ancestor. Something Itachi had believed impossible.

"Itachi, are-are you ok?" The raven opened his eyes at the sound of urgency in the Yondaime's tone. Unlike his ancestor, the blond was genuinely concerned that he had hurt him and Itachi knew that if he asked him to the former kage would end it right then and there no matter how painful his arousal ached with need.

"No wonder you only have one child…I can't imagine any woman putting herself through this a second time." Itachi said in a strained voice as he felt the pain begin to fade away. Minato ignored his attempt to lighten the mood as he bent down to kiss him chastely.

"If you want me to stop I will."

"I'm fine. Really. You can move now." The Yondaime moved around slowly, watching his lover's face for any hint of him being in pain. When he was satisfied that he was not causing the younger shinobi any discomfort Minato slowly pulled out and set a slow rhythm. Although they were already connected at the hip—literally—both men could not slake their desire for more contact. Minato leaned down until his entire weight was resting on the man beneath him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their fingers intertwined on the floor beside them.

They rocked back and forth, driven by their need, covered in the sensual layer of their sweat. Their bodies in synch as they slowly pushed each other closer to the edge. Despite the insistence of his impending climax, Minato refused to rush and took his time pleasuring the Uchiha. Allowing them both to savor the experience for as long as they could. When he eventually began to reach his limit the Yellow Flash untangled his fingers from Itachi's and wrapped them around his lover's weeping need. He matched his strokes with his slow and thorough thrusts causing the raven to moan into his mouth. The blond kept it up until he felt his partner tense as his body spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Knowing that he was close Minato made sure to hit his lover's prostate with every thrust he made, earning him an affectionate nip at his bottom lip. The force of his release, when it inevitably came, had his body shaking violently as his seed flooded his partner's inner walls.

They finally broke the kiss as he collapsed on top of his raven-haired lover, who planted fiery kisses on every inch of his sweaty skin that he could reach. When Minato turned to look at the state his lover was in he was pleasantly surprised to see that the Uchiha had unconsciously activated his prized Bloodline Limit in the heat of passion. When he pointed this out Itachi let out a low sound of amusement.

"Why don't we ever make it to the bed?" Minato wondered out loud when his eyes fell on the neatly made bed in the master bedroom directly opposite where they lay wrapped around each other on the living room floor. Itachi laughed openly at this which caused Minato to turn towards him abruptly.

"You laughed—you actually laughed."

"I wasn't aware that you were yet to see me laugh." Itachi said, genuinely surprised. Minato nuzzled his neck fondly as he scooped him into his arms.

"You should laugh more." He said as he rose to his feet, carrying his exhausted lover to the inviting bed. Along the way Itachi began playing with one of Minato's nipples as his mouth latched firmly onto the taller man's neck marking him. By the time they reached the bed they were both hard and aching with need.

Minato gently laid his precious cargo on the bed before moving to straddle him. Just as Minato was about to capture his lover in a heated kiss he was forced down onto the bed as their positions flipped. Although Itachi was straddling him they both knew that he had no intentions of penetrating the blond. The Uchiha travelled the length of the Yondaime's lithe body, planting fiery kisses along the way, until he arrived at the blond's throbbing organ. Minato gasped as he was taken whole into his lover's mouth and he pushed Itachi's head further down his length. Itachi sucked him with as much fervor as a newborn babe starving for his mother's milk. The lewd sound that filled the room aroused Minato even more and he felt himself harden within Itachi's deliciously wet carven.

The Uchiha noticed this and released his cock with a low pop. He moved his hands until they both grabbed his half-hard arousal and began stroking himself to full arousal. Minato watched the debauchery unable to tear his eyes away. Itachi watched his lover as he watched him with unblinking eyes, reveling in the older man's unwavering gaze. Unable to resist the older man anymore the Uchiha heir released his cock and leaned in until his lips were brushing ever so slightly on the blond's own.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most enchanting eyes in the world?" The Sharingan wielder whispered, his breath ghosting over the Yondaime's flushed lips. The intensity of the raven's gaze was enough to make Minato's heart rate skyrocket. He shook his head slowly in response and Itachi let out a low husky laugh.

"They're like…" Itachi trailed off as he stared into those pools of enchanting blue, searching for the right words to describe was in his heart. "Portals to the heavens…or the depths of the endless ocean. Whenever I look into them I feel, like I'm under some wonderful spell. That takes away every single ounce of pain and worry in my mind."

"Itachi?" Minato called uncertainly when his lover stared blankly at him in silence for several moments.

"I've seen your eyes Minato—they are the windows to your soul. And your soul is…breathtaking. Like the heavens…I see heaven when I look at you. Heaven's in your eyes. It's calling out to me, and I would like nothing more than to follow you wherever you go."

Itachi positioned himself above Minato, not once taking his eyes off him. A wordless understanding passed between them and Minato gently lowered the raven unto his hardened length until he was fully engulfed by the Uchiha's greedy entrance. The blond felt the velvety walls of his lover clenching around him as he set the rhythm. Although Itachi was on top of him Minato was in full control and he directed the Uchiha as he rode him slowly. Their bodies moved together, their breathing quickened and became ragged and almost feral yet they continued; never once breaking eye contact. Even after they climaxed together for the second time that night, they refused to pull away. And so the cycle continued with them changing positions with every round. Kissing, touching, marking, teasing, caressing.

Minato leaned over Itachi pressing his body against the smaller man's back as he penetrated him from behind, his hand firmly wrapped around his lover's pulsing cock. They began their sixth and final round. This time Minato sucked and kissed every inch of his lover's back and neck, pausing every now and them to whisper sweet nothing into his ears. Itachi leaned back against the spiky haired man, wanting nothing more than to sink into the man behind him. When they reached their peak they came together, riding the waves of their ecstasy and screaming their release with reckless abandon. Conscious of nothing else but each other. Oblivious to the evil eyes that watched them as they collapsed unto the bed as one.

Itachi snuggled into the older man's chest as Minato pulled the covers over them. He snuggled deep into the warmth of his partner, inhaling his scent and allowing it to drown every thing else.

"Minato."

"Hmm?"

"Will you take me with you," Itachi paused unsure whether or not to elaborate. "When you return to heaven, will you take me with you?"

"I will never leave you behind."

Itachi slept, like he always did whenever he was in Minato's arms, without any nightmares.

**

* * *

**

Minato lay awake listening to his partner's breathing, his eyes closed as he stroked the Uchiha's soft hair with loving attention. He waited until he heard Itachi's breathing even out. And only when he was absolutely certain that his lover was asleep did he address the presence watching them.

"I remember you." He said, not bothering to open his eyes. He felt the presence's surprise and chuckled lightly.

"You hide in your master's shadow watching and waiting to do his bidding. Believing that you will always be overlooked by all his foes. But I sensed you that night. You were there watching like you always do. I tried to pinpoint your location but I never did manage that. Why don't you just show yourself?"

Minato opened his eyes and fixed them directly on the plantlike shinobi as he surfaced from his hiding spot in the wall. Icy blue eyes narrowed as they studied the uniquely shaped shinobi.

"**A word of advice," **The thing spoke at length. **"There's a reason he's alone. It's not because he wants to be, but because he **_**has **_**to be."**

"Now let me give you _my_ own advice," Minato said his voice low and dangerous. "If you have no desire to experience a living hell, then do not return here."

"He doesn't belong to you. He belongs to Madara-sama!" The creature hissed in a lighter voice than before.

"He belongs to no one." The Yondaime said sharply his eyebrows creasing in a stern frown, as his body unconsciously released killing intent.

"**We shall see." **

"Tell Madara that when he's ready to stand and fight like a man, I'll be waiting." He paused here a smirk visible at the corner of his lips. "Oh, and don't forget to tell him everything you saw here tonight."

The plantlike shinobi gave him no response as he retreated back into the wall, intent on reporting back to his master.

"You're wrong," a soft voice said suddenly startling the Yondaime. Minato turned to face his lover. Although the younger shinobi's eyes were shut, it was obvious that he was fully awake.

"Wrong about what?"

"I do belong to someone." The raven said snuggling closer now. "I belong to you."

* * *

**I've decided to not wait until the end of the week before getting started on the chapters because I'm usually free during the week and it's better to get started early than to wait until the last minute. I'm so sorry. This chapter has been done since Wednesday but I didn't get a chance to post it until right now. Hope you liked it. More to come so stay tuned. **


	18. A New Hope

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Thank you WindiosSiesta for being the first reviewer… again. Cookies for you doll. Guys come on I know she isn't the only one who reads my story that early. Somebody show her up please. Oh and thank you hon. **

**You have questions, good I like seeing that. It means that you're actually absorbing what I write down and are making assumptions based on that. As usual I'm happy to answer your questions. I try to stick as close to manga/anime as much as possible, therefore most of the character info is strictly cannon. So, yes Minato's birthday is really what is listed in the data book (or Narutopedia—which I visit like crazy btw). Answering your second question is kinda tricky but I'll do my best, for you. In my opinion Sasuke is like Madara and Itachi. He's more like Madara on the outside and Itachi on the inside. He's like Madara because he is powerful, he knows it, and is not afraid to show it. He also is power hungry for the same reason that Madara is (in my story at least) for a loved one's sake (Madara to keep Izuna; Sasuke to kill Itachi like his aniki asked of him). I could go on listing the similarities between Madara and Sasuke but I really need to get started on the chapter. He's like Itachi because deep down although he does all these horrible things i.e. abandoning Konoha and his friends, you can just tell that he is not like normal bad guys in the sense that he is not corrupted by the environment he surrounds himself with. In my opinion, the reason Itachi was able to pull off his disguise flawlessly was because he **_**allowed **_**himself to be contaminated by his environment. Which is why Sasuke and Naruto when they met him believed that he was a lost cause and didn't even bother trying to convince him to change his ways. If you remember correctly Sasuke refused to kill Naruto which is kind of odd for someone who has supposedly gone completely over to the dark side. This explains why Naruto retains a flicker of hope that Sasuke is not yet beyond the point of no return (although he's rapidly approaching it) and knowing Naruto that seems to be enough to drive everyone's favorite number one knuckle-headed ninja. Wow that was a lot. I apologize but I felt that I had to be thorough. If you still have any lingering doubts or questions don't hesitate to write it down in your next review. XD**

**Yay, we have a new addition to the reviewing family people. Thank you PuppetMaster55 for being wonderful enough to leave me a very detailed (you have just made my list of favorite people) review. Like Windios, Ambria27, Pen-Aine and most of my other reviewers you are quite perceptive…a little too much. But I don't mind. I'm glad that you've already started making guesses at the future and so far all your guesses seem very logical (based on the plot so far and the anime cannon) and sound so keep it up. And I hope to see more of you in the future because I really enjoyed reading your review. For obvious reasons (*cough* spoiler *sneeze* spoiler) I cannot answer your question. But like I said I really appreciated your review so keep it up. XD**

**I ALMOST didn't write this chapter. I actually intended to scrap it and just jump to the next one but I decided that it was relevant to the plot. Plus it makes for a good filler. I'm sorry for all the filler chapters, but like some of you noted the fight between Madara and Minato is inevitable and I'm doing my best (you know researching and making up jutsus and strategies) to make that fight on par with a struggle between gods…if not greater. XD. It will be my greatest fight scene and trust me it will be worth the wait. Please note, while these chapters are filler, they are also VERY crucial to the story line, trust me nothing in this fanfic is here just to fill in space. **

**Hmm. It's kinda funny that till now nobody has noticed, or at least asked me about, something very important concerning Kushina. The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who realizes what I mean and points it out first in a review. XD**

**Now with all that out of the way I give you…**

**Chapter Seventeen**

A New Hope

* * *

Itachi frowned at the blond's sleeping form as he made his way out of the bathroom.

_I hope I didn't exhaust him last night._

The Uchiha moved closer to the bed to get a better look at his lover who was snoring softly from beneath the thick duvet. He reached a pale hand to gently touch the tanned skin of the older male and pulled it back as soon as his skin made contact as if he had been burned. Which he had been. The Yondaime's temperature was through the roof, which could only mean one thing…

_He's got a fever? But how. He's the healthiest person I know. Naruto inherited his exuberance and persistence from him so how could this be? After his fight with Sasori, Deidara and Kisame—that's easily half the organization—although he suffered severe injuries he recovered a lot faster than any of us...excluding Kisame of course. As far as I know he's been eating right…and granted he's not been getting enough sleep but I never heard about sleep deficiency causing a fever. So what could this mean?_

Azure orbs shot open suddenly, widening slightly before returning back to normal after their owner finally took in his surroundings.

_A nightmare… could it be…?_

The blond's eyes fell on him and Itachi saw a fond smile twist on the older man's features as he moved to sit up. The raven stopped him with a hand on his chest. Lowering him back unto the bed gently.

"You need to rest in order to regain your strength." The Uchiha said firmly eliciting a fond chuckle from the Yondaime.

"A kiss from you works just as well."

"Minato I'm serious."

"So am I." The Yellow Flash said as he moved to sit up. "Now, are you going to come give it to me or do I have to come over and take it from you?"

The Sharingan wielder rolled his eyes slightly before leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on the older man's lips. Strong, tanned hands wrapped firmly around him, pulling him down onto the bed against his wish.

"Minato." Itachi snapped slightly annoyed as he pulled away from the older man. He knew exactly what was going on. Something was wrong with the Yondaime, and he was trying to distract him from figuring out what it was.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my _girlfriend_ anymore?" Minato teased as the Uchiha cast a stern look his way.

Itachi chose to ignore the jab at his effeminate features—recognizing it as a clever ploy to distract him—and chose to address the issue at hand.

"You had a nightmare," it was not a question and so Minato decided to not respond. "Tell me about it."

"No." Came the older man's offhanded response.

"Minato."

"It's nothing really," knowing that the younger man could see through his bullshit Minato decided to further reassure him. "It was silly really. Just startled me is all."

"Was it Madara?" The atmosphere of the room changed slightly at this and the Uchiha could have sworn he saw a tiny flicker of annoyance in those deep blue eyes.

"Now why would I be dreaming about _him_?" The blond's voice sounded casual but Itachi saw through it easily. "Honestly Chi-chi you give your ancestor _way_ too much credit."

"And you give him too little credit."

"Oh no, I recognize him and his abilities for what they are." Here the blue-eyed man paused his smile transforming into a tiny smirk. "Cheap underhanded tricks by a miserable old fool clinging to life because he is yet to accomplish something worthy of remembrance."

"Well those 'cheap underhanded tricks' were what cost you your life sixteen years ago." Itachi retorted his eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance. The Yellow flash closed his eyes as he slowly exhaled in an obvious attempt to still his anger.

"Itachi, you'll be leaving in a few hours." Bright blue eyes reopened to fix him with a blank stare. "Let's at least _try_ to part on speaking terms."

Itachi dismissed the warning to the part of his brain reserved for inconsequential matters.

"Fine, then tell me about your nightmare."

"I don't remember it." Minato replied shortly as me moved to rise from his place on the bed.

Itachi had opened his mouth to argue when two things happened in quick succession. The older man rose to his feet and crossed the room at a speed worthy of his nickname. However, just as he was about to duck into the bathroom he swayed where he stood and fell forward. Had it not been for the Uchiha's lightening quick reflexes and innate speed, the Yondaime would have crashed to the ground face first.

"I-I'm fine, Chi-chi put me down." Minato said stubbornly as the raven returned him back to the bed where he dumped him without ceremony. "I just slipped."

"Since when?" The genjutsu master shot back silencing the blond.

The room was silent after that as Minato sat back on the bed watching helplessly as the younger shinobi swept his cloak in one arm and made to leave. Knowing the Uchiha's intentions Minato called out to him halting him in his tracks.

"I can't tell you about my nightmare because I didn't have any." The honesty in the older man's voice was unmistakable. Itachi turned around to see if there was any evidence of deception on the Yondaime's countenance. Seeing none, he allowed himself to relax.

"Then how come you looked so alarmed when you first woke up?" Itachi questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his lithe frame on the wall beside him.

"I can't tell you that…I'm sorry but this is one secret I have to keep."

"Is that so?" Minato cringed internally at the ice in his lover's tone. He nodded his head in response.

"Forgive me, but this is something I have to do on my own." Itachi didn't give any indication that he heard this as he swept out of the room without a backwards glance at the spiky-haired male. Minato couldn't help but notice that the door was slammed shut with unnecessary force.

**

* * *

**

"I will do this alone." The raven said his back still to the infamous Akatsuki leader. "This is my battle. Don't forget you still have yours to fight."

"You've forgotten so I'll remind you once again." The Uchiha founder smiled at the clipped tone of the heavily-pierced shinobi's voice. "Whatever you do indirectly affects the organization, and what affects the organization affects my plans."

"Don't you mean _our_ plans?"

"No _mine._ The Akatsuki is the interchangeable variable in your plans. In mine however, the organization _is _the plan."

Madara chuckled at this but still refused to face the irate shinobi.

"From the moment I laid eyes on _him_ I knew that he would be trouble. Trust me the reason for his current existence still eludes me as I had every intention of killing him in that cave."

"Did you look Itachi-kun in the eye?"

"Experience has taught me that only idiots ever meet an Uchiha's gaze. And how can you still address him so fondly when he's indirectly the cause of all this."

"He's my descendant, the product of my loins—hating him would be as ridiculous as hating myself." Pein didn't miss the faint trace of fondness within the depths of those vengeful eyes.

"I propose that you let me handle _him_—sibling to sibling—while you sort it out with your descendant."

"Sibling?" A dark eyebrow rose questioningly at this.

"It has been brought to my attention that he and I shared the same master and are siblings in a sense."

Madara considered the orange-haired man for a long time. His hesitation was not because he was considering the Amekage's proposal but because he was considering his next words carefully.

"When you have killed your master then I _might _just consider handing him over to you."

"Is that a challenge Uchiha?"

"No." Both men paused at the slight disruption in the air around them caused by the steady approach of another person.

"It's Kakuzu." The amusement in the Konoha founder's tone was impossible to miss much to the younger shinobi's chagrin.

"He probably wants to see me about that issue regarding Sasori's pay." Madara sent him a questioning glance causing him to elaborate. "With Sasori dead he believes that he should receive his pay from now on."

"Good luck convincing him otherwise." Before the Amekage could shoot the Sharingan Master an angry look the raven-haired immortal was gone. Only to be replaced by the miserly half of the recently dubbed "Zombie Brothers".

"Pein-sama have you examined my proposition yet?"

_Guess it's one of those days?_

**

* * *

**

Minato was frowning down at his open palm which he currently held beneath his face.

"Are you ok Blue?" A childish voice interrupted his examination. The Yondaime turned his attention from his hand to the wide-eyed child watching him with an unmistakable air of curiosity.

"Yes I am Akiko." The blond said easily hiding his worry behind his flawless mask of cheerfulness. The child would have fallen for it had she not caught glimpse of the ruby-red bead of blood that escaped from his palm and fell to the ground between them. Her golden eyes widened slightly at the sight of the tiny red drop on the ground as she stared at it for several minutes. When she finally tore her eyes away from the blood, she turned instead to fix wide questioning orbs on him.

"A-are you sick?" The fear and concern in the child's voice was touching and Minato gave her a kind smile of appreciation as he reached out and ruffled her curiously blue hair.

"No 'Kiko, It's just a nosebleed. Nothing serious. That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep." Minato hated lying especially to little children. Not because it involved deceiving them, but because it was a lot harder to lie to them seeing as their keen eyes always seemed capable of seeing right through people's souls. It was a superstition he still maintained to this day. And it was the reason for his discomfort at the moment.

"Hmm, that's not good." The blue-haired child said assuming a contemplative stance as she considered his words. The Yondaime couldn't help the small smile that spread on his lips at the child's innocence.

"I know, why don't I take care of you until your friend comes back from his business trip." It wasn't a question because she wasn't asking his permission, neither was it a suggestion cause it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

His lover often told him that he was too soft with children. It was something a dozen other people—including a child—had told him several times in his life. Thinking back on it now Minato agreed with them. What else could explain why although his head was throbbing madly and his vision was swimming, he still invited the child into the apartment?

The tiny girl walked past him as he closed the door behind her. Without pausing to pay attention to her new surroundings Akiko walked over to the crowded coffee table. She made a disapproving clicking noise in the back of her throat as she moved to tidy the clutter on the once-polished wooden surface. After clearing a space on the table, she set down the packages in her arms before turning to cast him an appraising look.

The self-consciousness she instilled in him with that one look made the blond conclude that she was definitely the first-born in her family—seeing as they tended to be very overprotective, perceptive, bossy and motherly.

"Have you showered?"

"Not today." Minato didn't dare lie.

"Do so," she ordered her sweet voice adopting a slight air of authority to it. "And while you're doing that I'll cook you some soup so you can rest while I have a look at you."

"Er, Kiko you've already done so much; helping run my errands and even carrying some of my packages back here."

"I don't mind honest." The girl said a genuine smile on her face. "Besides, I kinda like being with you." The girl's shy smile was not lost on the blue eyed shinobi.

_Great she has a crush on me._

"No, no, no. It's fine really. I just need to get some rest and I should be up and running in no time."

"But I wanna help you get better." The blue-haired girl widened her eyes as a cute, pleading pout came over her features. "Please?"

Staring into those beautiful golden eyes, Minato realized something about himself. He didn't have a way with kids; they had a way with him. Especially the girls.

_She kinda reminds me of…_

"_**Please Minato-sensei." **_The brunette girl pleaded adopting a cute pout that always helped her have her way with her sensei.

_Rin…_

"Blue, are you ok?" The sound of the girl's voice snapped him out of his musings and he turned to give her a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said scratching the back of his head—another bad habit he needed to quit. Fast.

"Then go do what I said." The slender girl said shaking her head as a fond smile graced her lips.

"Eh?"

"Shower. Remember?" She said rolling her eyes at the older man's helplessness.

"Oh, er, right. Be right back." With that Minato disappeared into Itachi's room and entered the private bathroom.

After securely shutting the door behind him the blond former-kage whirled around to examine his reflection in the mirror. Other than a few telltale signs of his lack of proper sleep lately and the trail of blood running down both nostrils there was nothing else off about his appearance. His golden locks were as untidy and unruly as ever and his lithe form seemed to be the same healthy state it was usually in and his lightly tanned skin still retained most of its healthy glow. But he knew that at the rate he was going it wouldn't be long before things got a lot worse.

_Hopefully before any of that happens, I'll have finally gotten a reign on the situation. I think I'm getting the hang of it so far. By the time Itachi returns I should have at least made some significant progress._

Not wanting to leave the girl by herself in the kitchen for long, Minato peeled off his clothes, ignoring the numerous bruises and gashes scattered all over his body. He dumped them on the floor and entered the warm steam of the running shower. He made quick work of washing his body thoroughly before shutting the shower off and hopping out to dry his body. On a normal day he would air-dry, but seeing as he had company—a child for that matter—he was unwilling to risk permanently scarring the girl for life. He found some clothes that Itachi had purchased for him recently and pulled them on before leaving the room without so much as a quick glance at his reflection.

It wasn't until he entered the hallway leading to the living room that Minato noticed the enticing aroma wafting from the kitchen area.

_Yup. She's __**definitely **__a first born._ The blond concluded as he made his way over to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him upon his arrival left him slightly shaken.

Here was this tiny child, who looked no older than eleven, standing on a stool to compensate for her tiny stature, expertly slicing onions before dumping them into the simmering pot on the stove. Back home girls her age were more preoccupied with chasing boys than learning basic home keeping skills. But here in the war-torn nation of Rain country children were not only stripped of their innocence but were also forced to grow up too soon, such a sight was normal of any child her age. Minato was sure that there were several girls her age or younger just like her and the realization of his indirect contribution to the girl's suffering caused his chest to constrict with guilt.

He stood there watching her as she went about fixing him a small meal, unsure of how or if he should approach her. Before he could reach a decision she noticed his presence and turned around to face him beaming.

"Are you hungry?" She asked covering the simmering pot before getting off the stool. "Don't worry it's almost done, ok?"

"You're an orphan aren't you?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and he bowed his head slightly for his tactlessness.

She watched him for several moments in silence, golden eyes wide and slightly alarmed.

"I am." She admitted in a small voice. Minato looked up when he recognized the firm undertone of her voice and their eyes met.

"I'm a Konoha shinobi." He didn't know why he was telling her this; the same way he didn't know why he had let her in the apartment in the first place.

"I know." It was his turn to be slightly alarmed although his countenance did not give him away.

"How?"

"I never forget a face and yours is obviously new around here so I knew that you were a foreigner…that's part of the reason why I decided to help you."

"What else gave me away?" He asked relaxing his stance, a gesture of trust that the girl's perceptive eyes didn't miss.

"Your eyes…they're strange—they're kind and gentle but strong and fierce at the same time. My brother told me that Konoha shinobi all possess two noticeable traits; kindness and strength. You basically radiate both."

The Yondaime chuckled lightly crossing his arms over his chest as he moved to take a seat at the table.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know." This seemed to surprise the former kage just as much as it surprised his young friend. Akiko felt the penetrating stare of his sapphire-blue orbs and remained still as he observed her for any signs of dishonesty.

"You're lying." Minato said at last leaning back in his chair. "You know the reason; you're just not sure if it counts as a reason."

Akiko shifted slightly where she stood unsure of how to respond. Although she knew he was a kind man and wouldn't do her any harm she couldn't help a slight feeling of unease as she stared into those mesmerizing pools of blue. It was almost as if he was using them to delve into the darkest crevices of her mind, and if there was one thing she was it was a private person.

"The f-food is ready." She said hastily changing the topic.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She surprised herself at how quickly the answer fell from her lips. She had never really thought about it until now.

"Why?"

"Because…you are a good person and I know that you will never hurt me, even if your life depended on it."

The blond smiled at her as he rose from his seat and walked up to her. He placed a large hand on her head and ruffled her light blue tresses a kind smile on his lips.

"You're helping me because you trust me." He informed her before reaching around her to turn off the stove. "It's a good thing you have no intention of becoming a kunoichi. Because it's _exactly_ that kind of mentality that gets you killed." She stared at him wide-eyed for a while as she took in what he had just said.

"Thank you, for trusting me." He said in a low voice before walking off to the cabinet to get out some plates. She stood there for several moments staring at the spot he had been standing in a moment ago, unable to move. It wasn't until he walked past her holding two bowls filled with steaming soup that she finally snapped out of her reverie.

"You're here to kill him aren't you?" She said her voice low and void of any emotion.

"Who?" Minato asked raising a curious eyebrow as he set the bowls down on the table.

"Our god…Pein-sama." She met his eyes at this. "Konoha has had enough haven't they?"

"I can assure you that I am not here to kill this god you speak of."

"But you _are _here to kill someone." It was a statement. The Yellow Flash nodded his head in response.

"Enough of all this. Come you must be hungry." He stretched an arm out to her a kind smile on his face. Her small hand slipped into his much larger own and he gently pulled her to seat on the chair beside him.

"Blue, what is your name?"

"Minato, Namikaze Minato."

**

* * *

**

**The sound of the immortal's manic laughter filled his ears, drowning out the frantic beating of his failing heart. There was blood in his mouth so much of it that it was spilling out the side of his lips. His breathing was labored and painful as his mouth and nostrils struggled to meet the demand of his severely overworked lungs. Ever fiber of his being, both outside and within, was screaming in agony as he struggled against the cold claws of death. His feet were working furiously, trying to put his godly speed once again to good use.**

**Although the muscles and bones in his legs seemed about ready to dissolve beneath him, Minato pushed himself further—far beyond his or any human being's capacity. His survival instincts had kicked in long ago. And he knew had it not been for his primal desire for self-preservation, he would have long been a stain in the ground.**

**The roaring laughter reached him again startling him at the change in direction from which it was coming from. His blue eyes widened at the realization that the Sharingan-master had moved in front of him. He dug his heels into the ground beneath him in an effort to slow down as he saw the ancient Uchiha materialize in front of him. Before he could change direction however, the Konoha founder thrust his knee into his gut knocking the wind out of him. **

**The blood in his mouth spilled out as he doubled over in pain. He was unceremoniously knocked to the ground. The side of his head took the brunt of his fall and he saw stars as he felt the steady trickle of his blood from a nasty gash on his head. He was seized mercilessly by the neck and hoisted to his feet where he was forced to meet those terrifying eyes that held nothing but spite and malice for him.**

"**Konoha must be going to the dogs if they let a brat like you become Hokage." Minato ignored his taunt as he readied himself for the inevitable. He watched helplessly through bloodstained eyes as Madara rose his hand for the killing strike laughing manically as he did so…**

Minato's eyes flew open at the touch of cold hands. He sat up, kunai in hand, eyes narrowed and glaring at the dark room around him. It didn't take long for his eyesight to adjust to the dim light of the moon filtering in. In the dim light he saw a figure moving away from him towards the door and just when he was about to call out to it the glaring fluorescent lights switched on assaulting his irises. His hands reflexively flew to shield his eyes from the much-too bright light as he heard the slight footfalls of the other person in the room.

"You look awful." The voice stated matter-of-factly from somewhere directly in front of the blond. The Yondaime squinted up at the familiar form of his raven haired lover frowning down at him. A genuine smile crept across his lips and he slowly sat up in bed scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't see you for almost a month and that's how you say hello?" The Yellow Flash teased beaming from ear to ear. The younger man moved away from the bed to put his things away without giving him so much as a response. Minato smiled as he watched the Uchiha hang his cloak in the closet.

_He's still mad at me._

"Did you sleep well?" Minato knew exactly what he had meant to ask and it pained him that they had resorted to this now. But it was necessary for both their sakes.

_If I tell him about the nightmares he will only stress over it and worsen his condition and if I can't handle it on my own now, I'll never be able to handle it when the time comes._

"So what dangerous mission did that bastard leader of yours send you and Kisame on this time?" The blond asked smiling mischievously as he continued to watch the Sharingan wielder. When the genjutsu master made the mistake of venturing within arm's reach of the bed the spiky-haired male saw an opportunity and seized it. He grabbed the startled youth by the waist and pulled him down onto the bed with him, planting soft kisses on the rogue-nin's pale neck.

Predictably, the Uchiha struggled but Minato relented and held onto his prize with one arm the other seeking a means to distract his captive. He noted how the raven started every time his hands brushed against the spot directly below his ribs and a cunning smile came across his features. In the brief moment before he launched his assault, he saw coal orbs widen with a mixture of realization and fear as their owner realized his intentions.

"Minato no sto…" but it was too little too late. The Yondaime curled his long fingers before thrusting them into the raven's sides where they promptly began tickling him mercilessly. No matter how much Itachi squirmed or which way he writhed in the blond's grasp, he could not escape his lover's tormenting fingers. His ironclad resolve and temperance gave out allowing a loud, foreign sound to escape him. Itachi started when he realized that the sound he recognized as laughter was coming from him. His surprise was not lost on Minato who chuckled softly at this as he doubled his efforts, effectively eliciting more uncontrollable laughter from the smaller man.

By the time the blond's nimble fingers finally tired of their exertion the Uchiha was a heavily panting mess of silky raven hair. His flawless curtain of ebony hair covered his entire face, save for his lips which were drawn in a wide, seemingly permanent grin. Unable to help himself, Minato bent over his panting lover and pressed his lips firmly over those warm, inviting lips. The Sharingan wielder returned the kiss with as much passion and longing, leaning further against his lover's taller frame.

It didn't take long for their kiss to deepen and then transform into mindless humping as their passion overwhelmed them. They rolled around in the sheets, thoughts and words discarded along with their clothes. Kissing, touching, biting, feeling, caressing, sucking, licking, tasting, moaning, and screaming as they moved as one. Over and over again they repeated their cycle of bliss until their bodies could take no more and they collapsed back onto the bed still entwined around each other.

Minato collapsed on top of Itachi, too worn out to remove himself from the inviting heat of his lover's body, let alone move off his equally exhausted lover. Not that the raven seemed to mind. He buried his untidy mass of golden hair into the crook of the Sharingan-wielder's neck, reveling in the raven's scent. He felt a light tug on his hair and raised his head to meet the Akatsuki's eyes.

"Minato, tell me about it." The blue-eyed man stared at his lover for several moments in confusion. "Your nightmares, what are they about?"

"Itachi I…"

"Please, I just want to know." The plea in the Uchiha's voice sounded foreign and unusual.

"Itachi, don't make me lie to you." The pleading tone in his voice as well as the look in those sparkling eyes told Itachi all he needed to know.

They cuddled in silence for several long minutes, basking in the warmth of the other as well as the comfort of the silence around them. Although their eyes were closed neither was asleep; a fact both were aware of.

"You'll tell me one day won't you?" Itachi asked not bothering to open his eyes to confirm that the blond had heard him. "When the time is right, at least promise me that much."

Minato planted a soft kiss on the side of the Uchiha's head as he considered his response.

_Well? Will I tell him?_

"I can't promise to tell you, because I don't know how." Itachi caught the pause in his voice and knew that he was not done speaking yet. "But I can promise that when the time is right I will _show_ you."

The raven let a content smile cross his features as he snuggled closer to the warmth of the older man.

"Well that's good enough for me."

**

* * *

**

Akiko sat at the edge of the table, her small legs swinging idly as her body leaned onto the palms of her hands supporting the weight of her small frame.

"Can I ask you a question?" She called without looking up. Although Minato didn't still his actions she knew he had heard her and waited patiently for his response.

"Anytime Kiko." The blond replied as he frowned down at the scroll he held in his hands.

"Is it because you're afraid of him, is that why you're not going to kill Pein-sama?" Her voice was low and meaningful, just like her golden eyes as they bored into his vacant blue orbs.

"No." He replied turning back to continue his search in the dim light of the cave. It was storming outside although they were located far enough from the wide cave entrance for the rain drops to not bother them much. The kerosene lantern had been laid down on the haggard yet strangely sturdy table they had found inside the cave. The same table from which she was observing him as he went about his search. The only reason why he had let her come along in the first place was because she had promised to stay out of his way. So although she would have loved to help him find whatever it was that he was looking for, she was forced to watch from the sidelines as he strained to see in the limited light. It had been three weeks since Itachi left on yet another covert Akatsuki operation and Minato was doing the only thing he could distract himself with that was worthwhile. Training.

"Then why are you afraid of the rain?" She watched him expectantly when he paused at her words. Although she failed to notice the tension in his shoulders in the dim light she knew by just looking at him that her words had caught him off guard. The realization pleased her to no end.

"Who said I was afraid of the rain?" He said at length. She noticed that he was still yet to resume his search so she went on relishing the fact that she now had his undivided attention.

"You never go out when it rains. That day we met you were carrying an umbrella, I just found that strange."

"If I remember correctly it was raining cats and dogs that day, so what was so strange about carrying an umbrella?"

"Normally shinobi wear raincoats whenever they're caught in the rain. It frees their hands of the burden of holding an umbrella and fighting should they be attacked. I knew as soon as I saw you that you were a shinobi. But I second guessed myself when I noticed that you carried an umbrella…You must not like the rain very much to be carrying an umbrella."

A blond eyebrow rose questioningly urging the girl to elaborate.

"I figured that you hated _his_ rain so much if you would risk carrying an umbrella instead of a raincoat in order to avoid it coming in contact with any part of your body—covered or uncovered."

Her perceptiveness amazed him to no end and he turned to examine her closely, his sharp blue eyes attentive as he searched for something he might have missed before. The former kage hid his disappointment when he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure you're really eleven?" He asked a teasing smile on his face as he returned to his work. "You sure are intelligent for someone so young."

Rather than taking offence at his comment, Akiko chose to see it as his way of offering her a compliment. Her smile broadened and she unconsciously leaned closer towards him.

"Kiko, have you seen that green scroll with the blue markings that I was looking at yesterday?" He asked absentmindedly.

"No not today," the blue-haired girl replied jumping down from her seat on the table to aid the blond in his quest. When he frowned at her disapprovingly she cast him a sweet disarming smile that softened his expression noticeably.

"I'm sure I…" Minato trailed off as he ducked his head to examine yet another scroll lying on the rough cave floor.

"You know with all this clutter it's no wonder you can't find it." The huff in her tone was hard to miss yet the Yondaime chose to ignore her as he scanned the contents of the scroll in his hand before tossing it away to examine the next one. She joined him on the floor after moving the lantern closer to the floor to aid them.

"You know," Akiko began a mischievous glint in her eyes. The spiky-haired man hadn't been watching her so he missed it. "You never really did answer my question."

"Hmm?"

"I asked you why you were afraid of the rain." She said simply as she rose to her feet.

"I'm not afraid of the rain, I'm just being cautious." It was quite clear that the man was distracted as he replied her.

"Of what?"

"Kiko, _this_ isn't helping." There was no anger or annoyance in his tone, just a slight hint of frustration and growing impatience.

"Answer my question and I'll help you find it."

"What was the question again?"

The golden-eyed girl rolled her eyes as her lips curled up slightly in amusement.

"What are you cautious of?"

"The rain, you said earlier that it was his doing."

"Yeah, so?"

"He controls the rain for a reason." The Yellow Flash paused as he examined a promising scroll before discarding it away to join the other rejects at his feet. "And something tells me that it's not for dramatic effect."

"So you know?" Akiko was impressed by this man the more she got to know him. "It usually takes outsiders a year of living here to figure it out. By the time they do _he's _gotten them and they disappear completely."

Minato paused at her words and looked up to meet her gaze. There was a sad and almost regretful look in those golden eyes as she watched the dancing flames within the lantern.

"Is that really why you're helping me? So I don't end up like those other people." A small nod was the only response he got. He closed his eyes as he let out a low sigh.

"How can you admire someone like that?" He asked incredulously.

"He is much more than a god, he is our savior." Her head snapped up to fix him with a fierce look that reminded him of someone from his past life. His heart ached at the memory of aquamarine orbs brimming with passion and determination as their red-haired owner declared her dreams for the future to him. The sight was too painful for him to watch so he averted his gaze.

"Before him these lands were torn apart by the wars of foreigners, now outsiders who dare to step foot in this village without cause do so on the pain of death. Under his guidance Amegakure has grown and flourished. While the world beyond dabbles in its continuous struggles for power and dominance we remain blissfully isolated from it all. All thanks to him…and his lady angel."

Although the last part was said in a barely audible voice Minato's sharp ears managed to catch it. He watched her with mounting curiosity as she stared absentmindedly at the general area of his chest. Not taking her eyes off him she reached behind her and pulled out something he couldn't quite make out in the poor lighting.

"I found it just now. Thank you for answering my questions truthfully." He turned his attention to the object she held out to him and felt relief wash over him as he recognized the scroll he had been looking for.

"Kiko you're a lifesaver I swear." He conveyed his gratitude further by flashing her a sincere grin as he took the scroll from her. She returned the grin and watched him return back to his place on the floor by the lantern. While he worked, she busied herself with studying a peculiarly shaped line on the table. A sheepish chuckle reached her ears causing her to look up at the older man who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Er, you don't think you could help me again do you? I kinda misplaced the yellow scroll I was holding only five minutes ago."

_For someone so powerful and intelligent, he sure is helpless when it comes to the little things._

**

* * *

**

Minato was getting dizzy from watching the Uchiha pace back and forth in the room. Less than half an hour ago Minato had been sitting alone studying when the raven had walked into the apartment soaking wet and slightly agitated. He had just returned from another Akatsuki mission so Minato had figured that that must have been the cause of his anxiety. Nonetheless he had helped him change into warm clothes, served him some tea and a warm meal—courtesy of Akiko—and all round played the part of understanding boyfriend. Although he had been sure of the cause of his lover's anxiety, he had still asked. Thinking back on it now, he was glad that he had.

"I've just confirmed it; Orochimaru is dead." The raven had informed him.

Minato remembered wondering why the Serpentine Sannin's demise would cause him any anxiety let alone this much. He had expressed this which caused a pained look to mar his lover's delicate features.

"Sasuke's the one who killed him."

"Isn't that supposed to be great news?" He had asked rising to shake the frail man by the shoulders. "It means that he really isn't evil after all. Now he can return to Konoha. Although he was her former teammate I doubt Tsunade would hold anything against Sasuke for killing Orochimaru. If anything he will be greeted as a hero."

"Oh no, no, NO!" In his anger the Uchiha had activated his bloodline limit freezing the Yondaime in his tracks. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! I've wasted too much time!"

"What are you talking about?" Minato had inquired bemused.

"Sasuke, Madara…it's exactly as he predicted." It was only after the genjutsu master's breathing returned to normal that he noticed the bewildered look on his lover's face. He cast him a sympathetic smile as he settled down beside him to explain himself.

"Three years ago, when I first heard of Sasuke's defection, I…Madara." For some reason he was having difficulty saying his next words. The former kage placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, an encouraging smile on his lips.

"We had just had sex… Madara had been in one of his talkative moods. So I listened to him. He had been bragging about how his Sharingan, before he had even achieved the Mangekyou, allowed him to see into the future. Although I had refrained from commenting on the matter he knew that I didn't believe him, so he decided to perform a demonstration…"

Itachi licked his dry lips absentmindedly his expression growing darker as he remembered his ancestor's words that fateful night.

"_**On the 8**__**th**__** day of May three years from now, Orochimaru will die at the hands of none other than your ototou."**_

Itachi repeated his words, his eyes closed the entire time as he struggled to keep his mounting anxiety in check. Minato felt a chill run down his spine at those words but hid all signs of apprehension from his countenance. How could he comfort the distressed Uchiha if he himself was distressed?

"So what if the geezer made a silly prediction. It doesn't matter."

"You don't get it, it does matter!" That was when Itachi had risen to his feet and began pacing back and forth as his mind struggled to come to terms with what was going on.

Minato sighed for the umpteenth time in exasperation as he leaned back on his hands on the bed.

"Chi-chi calm down, you're making me nervous."

"Good, you should be." It was hard to miss the disapproval in the Sharingan heir's tone as he kept up his pacing.

"And what good will getting nervous do either of us?" Minato said in a rational voice. Itachi stopped in his tracks at this.

"Sasuke…I…I had intended for him to remain untainted by all this. It's all my fault—everything I do only seems to push him further towards the very thing I swore to protect him from. Now he's disappeared completely and I have no idea where or how to find him. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do."

The blond pulled the troubled raven into a warm embrace that the Uchiha reciprocated fully. This new helpless and confused Itachi was a side of the Sharingan wielder that Minato wasn't sure he liked. The Itachi he knew and loved was cunning and confident yet intelligent and wary. Always ten steps ahead and devising ways to make his opponent second-guess themselves and their abilities. He was far from helpless even when he was knocking on death's door because as long as his mind was still functional he was more than capable of killing. Apart from his furious red eyes, his high intellect and strategic genius was another formidable weapon in his arsenal. Furthermore, he made lying seem effortless and almost second nature. There were very few people that Minato acknowledged as his equals and even fewer that he recognized, however reluctantly, as his superiors. Itachi was one of those he recognized as his superior. Not only because the Uchiha was capable of far much more than he was at his age, but mainly because he had bested him three times.

"I have a philosophy that I'd like to share with you." He felt the Uchiha pull away from his embrace to fix him with a questioning look.

"No one ever accomplished anything by wallowing in self pity. Your opponent is only as powerful as you make them seem."

"But I…"

"You are Uchiha Itachi, the first son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. And Sasuke's guardian angel. If you can't find a way to save him no one else can." The Yondaime paused as something occurred to him.

"Hold on, scratch that. As long as there are people in the world who love him, Sasuke will never be beyond saving."

A cynical sound akin to laughter erupted from the raven as he rested his head back on his lover's shoulders.

"Who else is there other than me? I killed everyone else remember?"

"Did you kill Naruto too?" Deep onyx orbs widened slightly at this as he turned to face the older man.

"What do you mean?"

"I might not have spent nearly as much time as a parent should have but I know my son better than I know myself. Naruto will never give up trying to save Sasuke no matter what. He'll keep fighting and searching until he brings him back where he belongs."

"How can you be so sure?" Despite his skepticism Minato noticed a faint flicker of hope in those eyes as they studied him.

"Because Naruto is everything I ever was, am or hoped to be." The Yondaime was beaming with pride as he talked about his son. "He is all my hopes, dreams and ambitions wrapped into one goofy teenager with a heart of gold."

Itachi watched the Yellow Flash as he stared distractedly at the wall opposite him.

"I just hope you're right."

"Get up; we're going to do what we do best."

"I'm not in the mood right now." Itachi said a gloomy expression on his face.

"Not that, ok the second thing we do best." A raised ebony eyebrow prompted him to roll his eyes playfully before grabbing the younger man by the hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Forming a strategy."

**

* * *

**

"I don't care what the doctor said!" Minato roared angry beyond belief. "I asked what you thought."

The blond former kage wasn't sure why the knowing smile on the younger man's face fueled his anger further. But he turned away before he would be tempted to wipe it off with physical force.

"_I_ think that the doctor's right." Minato saw red and he was ready to bet that he had popped a blood vessel in his head. He let out a loud exasperated sound that was a cross between a groan and a feral growl. The genjutsu master watched him as he began pacing, his face buried in one hand as his free hand ruffled his unruly hair even more.

"I thought you said you were feeling a lot better now?" Minato asked his voice muffled slightly by his hand.

"I am. But this isn't the first time this has happened and I know that it won't be the last."

"Dammit Itachi stop talking like your dying."

"Newsflash Minato I _am_."

The tension in the air was thick as both men averted their gazes from each other. Looking for anything that would distract them until they had calmed down somewhat.

For the past three hours they had been seated huddled together over the numerous scrolls and ninja tools scattered on the dinning table doing their best to formulate a plan that would help dictate their next course of action. They were on their 13th draft and so far it looked like the most promising plan they had come up with yet. An offhand comment about how much longer he felt he had to live had been enough to draw the blond shinobi's ire.

"Well not if I can help it."

"Minato, you can't so just don't." Itachi said a pained expression on his face as he lowered his eyelids.

"Why are you so eager to die?" Minato knew that although he had every right to be angry it was aimed at the wrong person. But he didn't care. He had never been one to just give up without a fight. It never failed to amaze and annoy him whenever he saw just how many people in the world were willing to just roll over and let things happen. What made the Uchiha's decision even harder for him to accept were his emotional ties to the raven.

"Because it is the right way, no it is the _only_ way for me to go." The resignation in the young Uchiha's eyes shook the Yondaime to his core.

Even when he had performed the selfless act of sealing the Kyuubi at the cost of his life, he could remember having a moment of hesitation where he just thought back of all the things that he would be leaving behind so soon. But he had squared his shoulders and fulfilled his duty for he knew that if he didn't do this there would be nothing for him to leave behind. Either way he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. So why not try and save more lives? He had reasoned.

"There is always a better way. Why do you keep on talking as if Sasuke's survival depends on your demise?"

"Because it does." The sincerity in those coal eyes as they bled into the frightening red of the Sharingan was hard to miss and even harder to fake. The blue-eyed male swallowed around the lump building in his throat as he watched the genjutsu master.

"The Uchiha clan was born from death and has grown and thrived on death and destruction of even its own people."

"But…"

"Let me finish." Itachi said firmly silencing the curious blond.

"You must be aware of a belief surrounding the origins of the Sharingan. It is said that the Sharingan is derived from the Byakugan. I have found out that this is both true and false. True in the sense that yes the Sharingan and the Byakugan do share a similar origin, however it is false because the Byakugan did not bring about the birth of the Sharingan."

"There are two reasons why in the Hyuuga clan there are two separate houses; the main and the branch family. Around the time that Madara was born during the Age of War, a mutation in the branch house of the Hyuuga clan manifested itself in the eyes of the children. Till this day it is unclear what brought about this mutation. However, this condition soon came to be known as "Chimamire no me"—Bloody Eyes. At the time the mutation was viewed negatively and all children possessing it were put to death. But if that had happened we wouldn't be having this conversation right now for several reasons namely because Madara would not be alive."

"As it turned out the rules didn't seem to apply to those who had strong familial ties and relations with high standing members of the clan. So their children were spared this unfortunate fate. However, because of their mutation they could never possess the Byakugan and thus were looked down upon by their brethren. However, Madara, who had been spared by the clan leaders because of his unusually powerful chakra, found a way to unlock and wield the strange powers his unique eyes gave him. And so he taught his brother and all the others who possessed their mutation as well how to unlock the secrets of the Sharingan."

"It wasn't long before Madara had a loyal following within the clan. His fellow outcasts, as they were called, saw him as a beacon of hope and a strong leader who would never look down on them or turn away from them for he was just like them only greater. Predictably, this new faction within the clan stirred up trouble and soon enough it brought about a bloody internal struggle that ended up with Madara and his followers leaving the clan to form their own clan. But not before they dealt their brethren a serious blow. It is said that during that struggle alone the Hyuuga clan lost about three-quarters of its total population, and that is _excluding_ Madara and his fellow defectors."

"This betrayal gave rise to the infamous rivalry between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan, and also marked the dawn of several draconian codes of separation between the main branch of the clan and the branch house as well as codes of conducts. It is for this reason that till this day members of the branch house of the Hyuuga clan are subservient to the members of the main branch and also bear the weight of the cursed seal. The seal is branded onto the foreheads of branch family children as soon as they reach the age of four—which happens to be the same age that Madara unlocked the first secrets of the Sharingan."

The look on Itachi's face as he stared at his hands was almost mournful and tinged with pain and regret. Minato wondered briefly if his lover's desire to die young was as a result of his disillusionment with and hatred of the very blood that flowed through his veins. His blue eyes studied the lines on his pale face as they seemed to age him in the glaring light of the fluorescent bulbs.

"As you must have noticed by now my eyes…" he paused here and the Yondaime watched transfixed as those striking eyes transformed into the nefarious looking pinwheel shape he was all too familiar with. "…are considerably different from the normal Sharingan."

Brief flashes of Mikoto's fierce ruby eyes, Fugaku's glaring blood-red irises, and Kakashi's lone Sharingan spinning furiously flew through his mind and he nodded slowly.

"That is because Madara Uchiha didn't stop until he had unlocked every single secret of the Sharingan. Soon after fully awakening his Sharingan, Madara began researching ways to magnify his power. It is unclear how he discovered it, and had it not been for the very detailed descriptions of the process of unlocking it in his younger brother Izuna's journals, the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan would have disappeared along with Madara when he left Konoha."

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Minato asked his puzzlement clear. The Sharingan master nodded.

"It is another level of the Sharingan that provides its wielder with unique powers exclusive to them. According to Madara there are only three however I have unlocked four—although in all fairness one of them is a variant of another. So far you have seen only two of them, one of them you are all too familiar with."

Sapphire blue orbs widened slightly in realization as the images of the giant, fiery, humanoid, warrior and the black and red world of the Tsukuyomi came to mind. When he turned back to face his lover he was surprised to see that the younger shinobi had a regretful look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Madara lied."

"Big surprise." Was the spiky-haired man's response.

"He said that there were only three techniques of the Mangekyou. However, something tells me that with all the time he's had on his hands he was able to unlock several other techniques of both the Mangekyou _and_ Eternal Mangekyou. And so far I have only seen one of them."

"Hold up, the Eternal Mangekyou?" The blond said raising an eyebrow. "Lemme guess it's the final stage of the Sharingan."

"Yes and by far the most powerful. I don't know exactly what powers the EMS provides its wielder and I am loath to find out. However, Madara once said that it is the source of his power over the Kyuubi…and so from what I have seen so far I'm willing to bet that he was telling the truth."

"Since Madara possesses this Eternal Mangekyou why don't you work to acquire it as well so that you can at least match him when the time comes?" A sad smile twisted the corners of the genjutsu masters lips as he met his lover's gaze.

"Because the price for acquiring it is one that I am unwilling to pay." His eyes slowly faded back to the deep onyx as he turned to look out the window at the pouring rain outside.

"Like with the Mangekyou, the Eternal Mangekyou comes at _steep_ price. It is for this reason that I must sacrifice myself for Sasuke's sake."

"Nani?" Remnants of his rage were beginning to build up at the Uchiha's words.

"'Only through death can life be born to that wretched clan', those were Madara's _exact _words." A dry chuckle shook his slender form as his eyes fell to his pale hands folded over his lap.

"Sasuke is my legacy; he will do what I could not do. He has already accomplished something I could not—he killed Orochimaru. My death will give him the strength that he needs to face Madara when the time comes."

"How?" His confusion was quickly transforming into full-blown rage and he struggled to swallow around the evidence of his anger building up in his throat.

"I cannot go into details. I just want you to trust me and what I say." The pain in his chest caused Minato to let out a small gasp as he reached out and took the raven's smaller hands in his. Looking up into those peaceful coal orbs the Yellow Flash ignored the excruciating pain coming from his chest as he struggled to find his voice.

"Don't you dare Itachi. Do you hear me, don't you fucking dare. We'll find a way to make Sasuke stronger without you dying…"

"That is impossible."

"DON'T!" Long after he stopped talking Minato could still hear the faint echo of his voice in the room. The pain in his chest was growing and intensifying with each passing second, but he fought against the pain and lightheadedness as he struggled to speak again.

"Listen to me, we'll stick to the plan. You'll find Sasuke and bring him back kicking and screaming if we have to. You'll tell him the truth and…" Itachi's eyes widened when he realized the pained look on his lover's face. He noticed the tears of agony at the corners of his cerulean eyes and he grabbed him by the shoulders to support his shagging weight.

The raven watched helplessly as the older man swayed where his stood, his eyes heavy with unnatural fatigue, his features contorted in agony.

_What's wrong with him? Why is he in pain? Oh God. Minato what have you done?_

"We'll all return back to Konoha," speaking was taking great effort on the Yondaime's part but he kept at it any way.

"Stop talking, you need to rest." Itachi tried in vain to force the older man's back on the cushions on the floor.

"No, you need to hear this just as much as I do." His eyes were icy and hard, his lips drawn into an adamant frown. There was no way he was shutting up until he had his say.

"We'll go back to Konoha and…and we'll tell them all about what's going on and we'll…we'll form an alliance with the other Shinobi nations and we'll all take down Madara and the Akatsuki down. And then you…me…Naruto, and Sasuke we'll all…We'll all live together."

"Where would we live?" Itachi asked softly.

"Wherever we want, however we want." Blood was flowing out of his nose now but he ignored it and continued his mild rambling. "Because I'll be damned if I die again and don't get my happy ending."

Everything went black as Minato collapsed back onto the soft cushions behind him. As Itachi watched him he felt something very faint yet familiar flicker back to life inside him. He rose a hand to his chest when he realized just what it was beginning to take root inside him.

_Hope…_

_

* * *

_

**As usual please tell me how I'm doing. As usual criticism, questions and honesty are welcome and appreciated. YuNa you've stopped reviewing. What happened hon? And she's not the only one. You know yourselves. If you have reached this point of the story and are still yet to review, shame on you.**


	19. One by One

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; See previous chapters.**

**Yay somebody rose to the challenge and beat WindiosSiesta to the bat. Thank you so much Imperial Dragon, your review was much appreciated. And welcome to the family. Hope to see you again.**

**WindiosSiesta I'm glad you enjoyed the tickling scene because quite frankly it's something that just worked its way into the chapter without me planning it. And I just couldn't remove it so I'm glad that you enjoyed it. XD. like I said earlier I only watch the anime, which I'm beginning to regret what with all the filler that's going on right now, but I'm glad that you enjoyed my association of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan. From the first time I heard Kakashi say something about the Sharingan originating from the Byakugan, I was interested to know how these two very powerful clans were related. But the anime, and I'm guessing the Manga as well, didn't touch more on the subject so I just came up with it on my own. I'm happy that it makes sense to you, and that you even prefer it to what's going on in the manga (floating on cloud 9 and there's no better feeling XD). Thank you for your clear appreciation of and dedication to my work. It's because of people like you that I do what I do.**

**Yay PuppetMaster55 returned, with a shorter review but who cares! XD. Thank you for your consideration. And I will answer your question by saying no Kushina is not alive. The answer I was looking for was more along the lines of how Minato remembers her. There is something that isn't there every time he thinks, or speaks of her. But I'm glad because you were the first to phantom a guess—hopefully other readers will follow suite.**

**Warning: Visiting Narutopedia too much has naturally led to me discovering several spoilers (I know I was so mad at myself that I almost quit Naruto altogether). However, for those of you who are like me and are watching the anime I can assure you that this next chapter contains some spoilers. My advice is to proceed with caution (translation: read at your own risk) because spoilers are littered all over the place. Otherwise enjoy ;D.**

**Last Sunday was special in two ways; first and foremost it was Naruto's birthday (and the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack) and it was the date 10/10/10. In celebration of that I have included this chapter. The entire chapter is a flash back. Majority of it happens in the days preceding the Kyuubi attack. Like most of this fiction this chapter contains **_**my **_**perception and interpretation of events of the anime and manga. And naturally I have included my own spin on the events of, during and surrounding that fateful night. **

**Song suggestion: One by One, by Enya. (I'm a HUGE fan of hers so yeah).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

One by One

* * *

_**Remember, remember the tenth of October,**_

_**And Madara's treasonous plot,**_

_**I see no reason why Madara's treason should ever be forgot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Yondaime stood in a forest clearing watching the golden brown leaves' descent, lost in thought and completely unaffected by the chaos around him. Fall, it was his second least favorite season—the first being winter of course. He hated it, the gloom, the death of everything green, the chill following the warmth and vibrancy of the blissfully hot summer months. Although summer was his second favorite season, the Yellow Flash would have preferred it if his child had been born then. Anything but the chilly and gloomy month of October.

Even though it had been out of his, or anybody else's for that matter, control the Yellow Flash couldn't help feeling the tiniest twinge of jealousy at the fact that _both_ of _the _Uchiha's sons' births had occurred during the blessed season that was summer.

"_**Get over it." **_His fiancée had barked when he had confided in her before promptly slapping him upside the head causing him to see stars.

He knew that it was silly to be jealous of _that _man, but he couldn't help it. Everything had come easily for the bastard; his skills, intelligence, power, heck even his status in society. Unlike him, the Uchiha clan lord had had a claim to Konoha's aristocracy long before he could even walk. The Yellow Flash had had to _literally_ work his butt off to get to where he was today. But even then that hadn't been enough. Although he had earned the respect and admiration of the villagers and the people that mattered most in his life, he had failed to sway the village's elite. However, experience had taught him to disregard that completely.

"_**Remember this; it is impossible to please the world. A huge part of the Hokage's duties is to mediate between pleasing the mass and offending the few. Sometimes offending the few to please the mass is not wise, and vice versa. It is the Hokage's job to not only maintain this balance but to also decide who best to please and offend. As you can imagine this balance is very delicate and thus very difficult to maintain…it is something even I have failed at times without number. Hopefully you will have better luck than I had while holding this office…"**_

The Sandaime's words had rung true as he discovered a _mere_ day after they were uttered and he had realized his childhood dream. He had been as tolerant and as respectful as a man in his position could be. However, no matter how hard he tried to bridge the ever expanding gap between the village and its most powerful clan, he always seemed to end up offending more people than he pleased. When the Uchiha weren't grumbling and expressing their discontent the Hyuuga were. And whenever he scrambled to appease either clan, the other was quick to jump at his throat with claims of favoritism and preferential treatment. It was enough to drive any man insane.

Although he was not one to complain, he couldn't help the glee he had felt at the opportunity to escape it all. To say that he had jumped at it was putting it lightly. He had _grasped _it. Although he would have preferred to temporarily escape everything associated with his duties as Hokage, anything was preferable to council meetings, genin team assignments, mission reports and debriefing, meetings with clan lords, and who could forget the dreaded, ever-mounting, ever-present pileup paperwork. Just thinking about it was enough to trigger a surge of discomfort in his spine.

A mere week after his appointment, he had received the first of many summons to come for the Kage Summit. With the war now over and the Five Great Nations clamoring to rebuild themselves to their former glory, certain measures had to be taken and issues dealt with. And that was the main objective of the Summit.

Quite frankly Minato was surprised that they—they being the other Kages—had waited this long after the war to address these issues. Sadly he was the only one who felt this way. The rules of a Kage Summit were simple. A Summit was called to address _pressing_ issues affecting _all_ Five of the Great Nations. Meaning that, a kage could refuse the invitation to the Summit if he felt that the issues to be addressed were not pressing or of any importance to his nation. A _legitimate _Kage Summit could only be held when _all _Five Kages were in attendance. Meaning that, if just one Kage refused to attend, the decisions of that summit would not be recognized and therefore could not go into effect. Sadly, this is exactly what happened when the Sandaime Tsuchikage had sent out the first invitations nearly four months ago.

Several others had followed with Minato being the only other Kage who had acknowledged it at all. Bitter feelings still lingered in the hearts of the other Nations and so their Kages had refused a conference with their former enemies. Thankfully, this time around all five Kages had agreed to attend the conference which was exactly why he was here right now standing in a thick forest clearing, travelling on a hidden path to the Land of Iron surrounded by a dozen or so ANBU who were currently fighting to save his life.

Cerulean orbs dulled with boredom as the Yondaime cast a lazy glance at the commotion around him. His gaze falling on the masked, willowy figure beside him. A fond smile twisted the corners of his mouth as he reached out towards the silver-haired youth. He pulled back when the teen flinched before turning his masked face to cast him a hidden, disapproving look.

"Did I startle you Kashi-kun?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eyes as he employed the teen's most-hated pet name.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call me that Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied as formally as he could through gritted teeth. The blond knew that although they were conversing, the youth's mind was not in it as his finely tuned senses strained for any signs of an impending attack. The realization made him sigh internally.

He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly why the teen had remained by his side while the others had dispersed to engage the enemy forces that had attacked their convoy. Although he had initially disapproved, he now felt grateful for the company amidst the frantic shouts and clangs of weapons around them.

"Oh?" The Yondaime said his blond eyebrows rising slightly. "Would you rather I called you by your _other_ nickname—you know the one they're calling you these days. Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

The teen tensed at this but otherwise ignored him. The blond watched for any signs of retaliation from the younger man. Seeing none, he decided to press on.

"You know I think it sounds a lot cooler than the Yellow Flash of Konoha, don't you think?"

"Hokage-sama I would appreciate it if you stopped distracting me." Rather than getting offended by the edge in the teen's voice the spiky haired man relished in it.

"Minato-sensei will suffice Kashi-kun." The amusement in the taller man's voice was as evident as the metallic smell of blood in the air. The porcelain mask of the hound dog turned towards him allowing the Yondaime a glimpse of the glaring mismatched eyes behind.

The Yellow Flash chuckled.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?" Kakashi asked as he hurled a kunai at an advancing hostile who dropped dead instantly.

"There's another one in the trees to your right you know?" The blond said ignoring the younger man's question. The silver-haired ANBU let his comment hang in the air, not bothering to honor it with a reply.

The Hokage pushed on.

"Why don't you go take care of him while I wait here for you," his smirk transformed into a foxy grin reminiscent of a certain feisty red-haired prankster. "I promise I'll behave."

"When he makes his move so will I." The masked shinobi replied a little too quickly. "For now I shall remain where I am."

"You know," The Yellow Flash said leaning in as he reduced his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. They didn't make me Hokage for nothing after all."

"And I didn't join the ANBU for nothing you know." The silver-haired teen shot back as he deflected a stray weapon with his katana.

A slight crease of the blond's eyebrows was the only indication of his discomfort with the subject.

About three months before his appointment as Hokage, two days after Orochimaru's desertion of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi had applied to join the Black Ops. The White Fang's son had figured that his sensei's appointment to the post of Hokage was inevitable with the Sannin's departure. Knowing that his sensei would never appoint him, he had made sure to apply during the Sandaime's reign. The Yondaime was aware of his student's perceptiveness as much as he was aware of his intentions. But as much as he disapproved of it, his hands were tied. He could not remove his former student from the Black Ops simply because his desire to protect him exceeded that of any ANBU. He could only keep an eye on him and his movements in order to save the teen from himself.

"Kashi—I…"

"Rin made me promise…it was her dying wish. 'Protect sensei Kakashi. I know my death will hit him hard. But I want you to be there for him, for you both to be there for each other.'" The air around the silver-haired shinobi transformed into fierce determination as he met the Yondaime's sky-blue gaze.

"I don't care what happens, I am _never _leaving your side do you hear me? I _will not_ lose you too."

Their gazes remained locked for several moments as each bored into the other with their eyes. Trying to weaken the other's resolve but to no avail. Finally the moment was interrupted by a tall ANBU donning the hawk mask.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," the ANBU said directing the blond's attention towards him. "The area is clear of all hostiles. We may proceed now."

Kakashi watched in awe as his sensei effortlessly slipped back into his role as Hokage, all traces of amusement and laughter gone from his voice when he spoke, leaving only assertiveness and authority in its wake.

"Thank you Captain Hiro. Did you manage to find out anything about our attackers?"

A knowing smile crossed Kakashi's hidden features. He knew this technique all too well. His sensei often asked questions to which he already knew the answers in order to see if people had noticed what he already knew.

"Several of the hostiles were seen with Kiri headbands. That coupled with their use of water-based jutsus has led us to conclude that the enemies were shinobi of Kirigakure."

The ANBU passed the test. The Yondaime merely nodded in understanding as his eyes travelled the length of the clearing, taking in all the wounded and dead bodies littered around the forest floor in the battle's aftermath.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" The ANBU captain said bowing slightly in respect. The blond gave a curt nod to encourage him to continue.

"It would be unwise for us to continue on this journey with this knowledge. Now that we know that Kirigakure, and possibly other villages, intend on killing you, going to the Land of Iron would be incredibly reckless. I advice that we retreat back to the village."

"This summit, what do you think of it?" The blond asked when he was sure that the ANBU was done speaking.

"I think that it is too soon. It is no secret that Suna and Iwa still hold a grudge against us for their defeat during the war, and our relations with Kumo are strained at best. This attack has just brought to light the fact that our relationship with Kirigakure is not as good as we assumed it was. I feel that we should put it off a little longer, at least till everyone has tended to their wounds."

"I respect your opinion Captain Hiro and I thank you for expressing it to me." The Yondaime's eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on the broken body of a Konoha ANBU. "However, I am interested in finding out what caused this sudden rift in our relations with Kiri. And the answers for that lie not in Konoha but in the Land of Iron."

It was final. There was no disputing it. The captain bowed before turning to relay the Yondaime's decision to his men. The Copy Ninja chanced a glance at his former sensei through the corner of his eyes. The young kage stood stock still, all traces of his trademark laxity gone, hands clenched slightly at his sides, his icy gaze transfixed on the body of a red-haired Konoha kunoichi lying a few feet away from his feet.

Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the blond. He knew exactly what had caused those kind orbs to freeze so suddenly.

_Red hair just like…_

"We're leaving." The young hokage announced prompting the masked shinobis around him to stand at attention. The Yondaime was done playing. Somebody was going to answer for the unnecessary blood spilt today. And as they took off into the trees Kakashi couldn't repress the shudder than shook him at the thought of what his sensei would do upon their arrival.

_Being the Yondaime Mizukage is about to suck really bad._

**

* * *

**

"We are the second to the last to arrive. All the other Kages, save for the Mizukage, have arrived and are already settled in." An ANBU wearing a rat mask reported bowing in respect to the Yondaime.

The blond waved at him signaling him to rise.

"Captain Hiro has already deployed some ANBU to secure the area and create a security perimeter around your sleeping quarters. He sent me back here to stay with you."

"Where's Kakashi?" The spiky haired man asked as he settled down on the inviting sofa.

"You mean Hatake-san? I think he was with the first team assigned to secure the perimeter."

The blond nodded in understanding as he stretched languidly on the couch cracking several vertebral disks back in place. The door opened and three other ANBU entered the room before proceeding to camouflage into the environment. The young Hokage watched the transformations with mild interest although his eyes really didn't take in what he was seeing.

His mind was far away completely. Although he knew that his fiancée was safely back in Konoha, he couldn't help the irrational fear the memory of the dead red-haired ANBU triggered in him every time. He closed his eyes in an effort to block out the image as a yawn escaped him.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" The rat masked ANBU said.

"Go ahead."

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and after today's journey I would advice that you get enough rest."

The Yellow Flash waved the advice away casually as he rose to his feet and made his way to the study he had seen during his tour of the suite shortly after their arrival.

"Yeah I know. I just have to put some things in order first." He paused when he got to the door as he considered something for a moment.

"Ichiro." He said addressing the ANBU with the rat mask.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Could you do me a favor and let me know the instant the Mizukage arrives?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." The ANBU said before departing in a blur.

Minato smiled to himself as he turned the knob and allowed himself into the dark study.

_One down, three more to go._

**

* * *

**

The Yondaime had been slouched in his chair watching the circular room slowly filling up when a disapproving sound reached his ears. He perked up ever so slightly as his eyes traced the sound back to its origin. Inquisitive sky-blue met impassive dark brown as the Yondaime Hokage held the Yondaime Kazekage's gaze.

"That is the Yondaime Kazekage, Hokage-sama." The hawk masked ANBU captain supplied when he noticed the blond's gaze.

"I can see that Captain Hiro." The Yondaime replied amicably as he gave a small wave to the brown-haired kage. The Kazekage's scowl deepened and he turned to walk towards his seat without even acknowledging the blond's gesture of friendship.

"What crawled up his ass?" The Yellow Flash wondered as he sank back into his slouching position. To all present, he looked to be lounging lazily completely unaware of his surroundings and without a care in the world; however, the Yondaime Hokage was anything but. His senses were on alert as they tried to detect the Yondaime Mizukage's presence before he saw him.

"I'm afraid bitter feelings still linger in the hearts of the other Kages. Hostility is to be expected Hokage-sama especially directed towards you. No offence, but you are the rookie Kage here, not to mention the man responsible for singlehandedly wiping out a vast majority of their armies."

"Understood." The Yellow Flash said nodding at the ANBU captain by his side as he watched the aged Tsuchikage make his entrance.

The Yellow Flash's senses spiked up suddenly as they detected the presence he had been searching for the entire time. For appearance sake, the blond maintained his lax posture as his senses strained to pinpoint the location of the presence that had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Azure orbs widened ever so slightly as their owner felt the presence reappear directly _behind_ him.

The blond chuckled inwardly as he felt his ANBU scramble suddenly to form a barrier with their bodies around him. It wasn't their actions itself that amused him but the futility of it. Had the presence willed it, he would have been dead or otherwise mortally wounded before any of the masked shinobi around him could even blink. But for some reason the presence had hesitated before going in for the kill and his hesitation had cost him his advantage.

"Good day Hokage-sama." The presence spoke at last. The Yellow Flash frowned at the unfamiliar tone of the voice.

"Ah, Yagura-san, it's been too long." The Yondaime Hokage commented casually assuming his former posture.

"I trust you have been _well_?" Something in the Mizukage's tone bothered the Yellow Flash. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

"As well as an overworked kage can be." The blond chuckled softly as he felt the presence move.

"About that," the Mizukage's light voice said all traces of the former darkness completely gone. Something the Hokage didn't fail to notice. "Congratulations on your appointment. The Sandaime did well to pick you."

The blond looked up and saw that the Mizukage now stood in front of him, unfazed by the masked ANBU between him and the spiky haired blond. Blue orbs met lavender as both shinobi faced off. The air around them became tangible with the silver-haired Kage's killing intent, alarming the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU captain called in an even voice that hid his fear and alarm.

"He doesn't have the guts." The Yellow Flash replied in an equally even tone his eyes narrowing into deadly slits as he regarded the man before him.

_Something __**is**__ wrong. This isn't the Yagura I know…and what __**is**__ this strange presence corrupting his chakra? A foul aura that reeks of death and bloodlust…Could it be that he has been—no. It's probably the Sanbi acting up again. Yeah that must be it._

What happened next occurred too fast for anyone in the room except the two youngest Kages to see. True to his nickname, the Yellow Flash rose from his seat whilst forming several seals in rapid succession. When he was done, he thrust both palms of his hands—which were now covered with black markings—into the chest of the startled Mizukage. The silver-haired Kage doubled over, his eyes narrowed in what could be described as extreme discomfort as the Hokage twisted his palm several times in opposing directions. A satisfied look came across the blond's expression as he watched the markings on his palm transfer to the other shinobi's chest were they proceeded to sink into the skin beneath. He settled back down unto his seat, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the Mizukage straighten up.

Purple eyes blinked in confusion for several moments as their owner finally took in the room around him. The Hokage was pleased to note that the dark underlying sheen in the other's eyes were completely gone, replaced by the familiar warmth of the good-natured Mizukage.

Without another word or so much as a glance his way, the Mizukage turned and slowly made his way to rejoin the rest of his convoy who were eying him curiously. With the Sanbi's jinchurikii at a safe distance, the ANBU surrounding the Hokage slowly returned to their posts at his side. The spiky-haired blond settled back into his seat, his eyes never leaving the Mizukage.

"_Sensei, I saw that." _

"Of course you did Kashi." The Yondaime Hokage replied easily not bothering to face his former student. "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

The Hokage felt the dog masked ANBU shift beside and understood the reason behind the teen's sudden discomfort.

"Yagura's a good man. He just puts up that façade to keep people at bay. Don't let him get to you."

"_I swear you would see the good in the devil himself."_

"You don't have to whisper you know Kashi." The blond said a small smile playing on his lips as his former student ignored him.

"_How can you say that about the man who ordered an attempt on your life?"_

"Because he's my friend."

"_I didn't know you were friendly with the Mizukage?"_

"Ah, Kashi you will find that the Chunnin Exams does more than provide an opportunity for the shinobi villages to show off their strength. It also strengthens the bonds between the shinobi villages and their citizens."

"_You faced him as a genin? How was he as an opponent?"_

"Let's just say there's a reason why he's the youngest Mizukage ever appointed."

There was a moment's pause which told the Yellow Flash that the silver-haired teen was considering whether or not to voice something that was bothering him.

"_You're always free to be yourself around me Kashi."_

"_Sensei, his chakra…"_

"I know."

"_Was it the Sanbi?"_

It was the blond's turn to pause as he thought back to the foulness he had detected in the young Mizukage's chakra.

"Let's just say that if it's not the Sanbi's, we're gonna wish it was."

**

* * *

**

_Why me?_

The Yondaime thought for the umpteenth time that day with good reason. Upon his return to Konoha two days ago, he had been greeted by an irate Shikaku Nara who had proceeded to berate him for appointing him as his Jonin General. Any other shinobi would have expressed nothing but immeasurable gratitude and promises of undying dedication at such a promotion. But then again Shikaku Nara wasn't any other shinobi.

Following the Nara's tongue-lashing, the lazy shinobi's blond teammate and best friend had arrived just in time to berate the blond Hokage further. Only unlike his friend, Inoichi Yamanaka was "saddened and disappointed in his fellow blond's inability to recognize his superior qualifications for the position of Jonin General". The Yondaime was willing to bet his ridiculously large salary that the two former teammates had planned their little confrontation to the letter. Whatever the case, the Yellow Flash announced his decision of letting the appointment stand before promptly teleporting out of there before all hell broke lose.

As if that wasn't enough, Hizashi Hyuuga—who had appointed himself as the blond's part time assistant—had taken it upon himself to drag the Hokage back to his office to deal with the impossibly large pile of paperwork there. A sly comment about how the Hyuuga should be helping instead of sitting around feeling pretty had somehow resulted in the blond's workload being doubled.

_Note to self: Never call a Hyuuga male pretty._

Just when the Toad Sannin's former student was about to do a very uncharacteristic thing—throwing a tantrum—a much needed distraction in the form of his student's overenthusiastic "eternal rival" burst into his office in all his embarrassingly tight green jumpsuit glory. The distraction proved to be enough for the blond to make his escape without even bothering to find out why the taijutsu enthusiast was in his office instead of reporting to his team's rendezvous point at the eastern gates.

He had returned home late that evening to a _very_ cranky and strangely horny fiancée that day. The red-head had pinned him to a wall before proceeding to demand a good enough reason for his tardiness. Apparently, stopping a mob of angry, half-naked women from murdering his perverted former sensei, which was the gospel truth, didn't quite make the cut as a good enough reason for tardiness. At least not in his very pregnant lover's book. For the sake of their unborn child, he had escaped his lover's "punishment for being a very bad boy" with severe consequences. Particularly a bloody nose, a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle and a painful erection that he was forced to deal with after tucking the quick-tempered kunoichi in bed.

The next they had been just as stressful, although thankfully less eventful than the previous one. After wondering just how early the Hyuuga twin had risen to fetch him for work, the Yellow Flash had proceeded to blink listlessly at his paperwork trying with all his might to will them away. It wasn't until Hizashi had force-fed him a steaming cup of that "horrid stuff"—coffee—that the Yondaime finally set to work.

The rest of the day played out in its usual routine. Paperwork till ten when he met with the council briefly to discuss the issues addressed at the Kage Summit. Then from noon till two he could be found in the mission debriefing lounge handing out missions and assignments to all ranks of shinobi. After a quick lunch with Kakashi, he was dragged back to his office to finish up the rest of his paperwork. Sometime before he decided to call it a day, he had received some very disturbing news which he chose to address the next day.

Blinking up at the ceiling above him, the spiky haired Hokage regretted his decision the previous day. The barely audible sound of approaching footsteps alerted him of the raven-haired female's approach before she entered the room. He turned his blue eyes towards the woman and watched as she approached with a tray in hand and pleasant smile on her delicate features.

"Mikoto you really didn't have to bother serving me tea." Despite his words he accepted the steaming cup that was offered him. "I told you that I was only going to be here for a few minutes."

"Oh I really don't mind." The Uchiha mistress said pleasantly as she settled down on the mat opposite him. "You're a guest in my home, and a good hostess always does her best to see to it that her guests are well taken care of."

The former kunoichi's smile faded slowly from her face and was replaced with a tiny frown.

"Besides, Fugaku-sama might be a while coming out," The raven said folding her dainty hands on her laps. Something the Yondaime recognized as a sign of her discomfort. Quite frankly he didn't blame her. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable with telling a guest that their bastard of a husband intended on keeping them waiting simply because he had no intentions of giving them an audience at the moment.

"You see he was…" The blond held up his hand silencing the raven.

"You really don't have to make excuses for Fag-aku." The Hokage said in a soft voice.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that." Mikoto said a worried look on her face.

"Eh, can't be helped." The spiky haired man replied with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

"I really don't mind waiting." They both heard the words he had refused to utter; _two can play this game._

"It must be really important," The Uchiha mistress said in a thoughtful tone. "For you to have come all this way to see him."

The blond recognized the Uchiha mistress's way of inquiring about his business there and nodded in response.

"It affects you just as much as it affects him." The Hokage paused as he held the raven's gaze.

"What is it about, Minato?" Experience had taught her that adding the honorific only made the Yondaime uncomfortable and cranky.

"It's about Itachi."

"What about him?" A cold voice called from somewhere to the Hokage's left.

As he shifted in his seat to face the Uchiha clan lord, the young Hokage saw a worried look flicker across Mikoto's face before it was replace with her signature amiable expression.

"Ah, Fugaku-sama glad you could _finally_ join us." The blond said in a pleasant voice that suggested that he was speaking to a good old friend rather than a condescending rival.

"I trust Mikoto here explained the cause of my delay Hokage-sama?" It wasn't the first time that the honorific sounded like an insult in the Uchiha's mouth so the spiky haired man disregarded it completely.

"Oh, you see I'm really allergic to bullshit so I asked her to spare me." The Yellow Flash replied good-naturedly.

The cold hearted clan lord didn't even flinch at his jibe as he settled down beside his wife. On cue Mikoto leaned forward and lifted the kettle to serve her husband.

"You said you were here regarding an issue concerning my oldest son." Fugaku stated his perpetual disapproving look in place.

"Yes indeed." The blond said pausing to take a sip of his tea. "It has reached my attention that he passed the academy entrance exam."

"Yes. So?"

"He's only four."

"Five." Mikoto corrected bowing her head slightly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You will find that Itachi is unlike any normal child." The clan lord stated visibly swelling with pride at the mention of his heir.

"Not yet." The Yondaime said in an undertone loud enough for both Uchiha to hear.

"Pardon?" The clan lord said, daring him to utter his words again. The Yellow Flash decided to take the high road and avoid any sort of confrontation with the Uchiha leader.

"Well as Hokage the final decision to admit him into the academy lies with me…" He trailed off allowing his words to sink in as the couple connected the dots.

"You wouldn't dare." The clan leader said his voice rising as his temper flared dangerously.

"Fugaku-sama, please refrain from raising your voice." The clan mistress said in a strangely sweet voice that carried a veiled threat. The Hokage was quite surprised when the clan lord did as he was told without reprimanding or arguing with his wife.

_Clearly there's more to her than meets the eye. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

Mikoto's false smile fell as she turned to address the blond man, a pleading look on her face.

"Minato, please you can't. Think of Itachi." She said beseechingly. "He's done nothing but train and prepare for this exam. Denying him entrance would crush him."

"Allowing him entrance will destroy him and as Hokage I cannot allow that." The blond said a genuinely apologetic expression on his face as he did so. It was enough to placate the raven haired woman, but it was no where near enough for her overambitious husband.

"And since when did you care about the well-being of a mere boy, let alone an Uchiha at that?" Fugaku challenged rising to his feet despite his gentle wife's pleas.

The air in the room became thick with the tension radiating off the two men as both shinobi faced off. Each unwilling to back down.

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating." The Hokage said in an even tone his gaze hardening.

"Well forgive me Namikaze but I feel that I must express something that is quite obvious to anyone with eyes." The Uchiha lord said his eyes darkening with malice.

"I'm curious to see who you think I'm favoring _this_ time Uchiha." The blond remarked still seated.

"Your former student, the Hatake boy. He graduated from the academy at the age that Itachi is now…"

The Hokage cut him short here, unwilling to continue this pointless discussion.

"I will remind you that I was not in office at the time of his attendance and graduation. As I have said times without number, I intend on changing several things in this village particularly several practices my predecessors condoned."

"Fine then. I still have evidence to prove that you favor the Hatake boy more than anyone else…"

Again the clan lord was cut off by the blond who narrowed his eyes at him in a rare show of impatience. Mikoto shifted in her seat obviously uncomfortable but too frightened and intimidated by both men to try to put an end to it or even get up to leave the room.

"If you're talking about his ANBU promotion at such a young age I'll remind you that that was yet another decision…"

It was the Yondaime's turn to be cut short as the clan lord rose his voice.

"I'm talking about Obito! How is it that the _only_ Uchiha in your team ended up being the _only_ casualty of that ill-fated mission of yours?"

Had her Sharingan not been activated, Mikoto was sure that she would have missed what happened next. In one swift motion the Hokage was on his feet and charging at the clan lord, killing intent blazing in his once placid orbs. As it turned out, the clan lord had been prepared for such a move and raised his hand to parry the strike. Unknown to anyone but the Uchiha couple, the clan lord had concealed a kunai in the hand he rose and had every intent of slicing the blond Hokage where he stood.

Before either man could realize what was going on, the Uchiha mistress was on her feet and standing between them effectively stopping them in their tracks. The blond halted mere centimeters from her, while her husband reluctantly lowered his hand. Onyx eyes shifted between both men, their owner daring both men to attack. Neither man, however, heeded the dare.

The silence that fell upon the room was broken by the loud wails of the infant that had been sound asleep in his cot in the next room. Motherly instincts kicking in, the Uchiha mistress deactivated her blood line limit as she prepared to answer her child's call for her. Although the fury of the Sharingan in her onyx orbs were absent when she turned back to face both men, it did little to reduce the intensity of her glare.

"_I'm off to check on Sasuke. I trust you both will act according to your age while I'm gone."_ The threat went unspoken yet hung in the air around them as the petite raven retreated to placate her child.

Both men stood in awkward silence in Mikoto's absence, each averting their gazes far from the general direction of the other. When the Uchiha mistress finally returned, both men noticeably relaxed somewhat at her presence.

Mikoto resumed her seat prompting both men to do the same. An unspoken agreement between the clan lord and his wife was reached through eye contact. And the Uchiha lord turned to announce their decision to the Hokage. Fugaku opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly unsure—more like unwilling—of how to begin. His wife noticed his predicament and came to his aid.

"We shall respect your decision Hokage-sama." Mikoto stated diplomatically. The blond restrained the urge to smirk at the slight twitch of Fugaku's eye when his wife spoke.

"Well then I shall be off seeing as my business here is done." The Yondaime said rising to his feet. He wasn't surprised when the Uchiha clan lord remained seated as his wife rose to join him.

"As usual Mikoto it was a pleasure seeing you."

"Likewise Minato." The petite raven replied a pleasant smile on her delicate features.

"Sorry for waking Sasuke up." The blond reached back to scratch his unruly mane as an embarrassed chuckle sounded in his throat.

"Oh not at all. He is a little attention-seeking so it was bound to happen sometime soon." She said waving his apology off with a casual wave. "My regards to Kushi. Tell her I will be over in the evening to keep her company."

"Will do." The blond said turning around to leave the house without so much as a backwards glance at the livid clan lord.

Mikoto returned after seeing the Hokage off and proceeded to begin clearing up the teacups when her hands were stilled by her husband's larger ones. She turned to face him in mild surprise a curious expression on her face.

"Why did you stop me? I could have killed him?" Fugaku hissed his anger tangible.

"No you couldn't have. His power far exceeds your own. I hate to say it but it is true. We must stick to the plan my love." The raven said in a soft voice, her eyes softening as she reached out to stroke her husband's face.

"This complicates things." The clan lord said taking his wife's frail hands in his own. "If Itachi can't attend the academy…"

"No it doesn't. We'll just have to move ahead of schedule." The clan mistress said pulling her husband's head to her bosom where she resumed stroking his face.

"We're not ready." The clan lord rose his head to meet his partner's gaze.

"And at this rate we'll never be. So we might as well move now." The former kunoichi cooed as she settled into her husband's lap.

"And you're sure that he suspects nothing?" Fugaku asked his reluctance clear.

"Yes, love. If he was he would have confided in Kushi, who always confides in me." The assurance in her onyx orbs placated her husband and he returned his head back to its pace on her bosom.

"When shall we mobilize?" Fugaku asked as he finally reached a decision. Mikoto smiled for it amused her to no end how her husband always succumbed to her will.

"On the day of his child's birth."

**

* * *

**

It was a rare scene, one that several of the people present never ever would have imagined playing out before them as it did now. As bewildered as all the people present were of the scene before them, none of them was more surprised than the silver-haired ANBU currently trailing behind his former sensei.

_When did they start going out? And when did they ever get intimate?_

The Copy Ninja wondered as he regarded the Yondaime and the precious cargo in his strong arms. He had been aware of how private his sensei was, but until now he had thought that he knew almost everything there was to the man dubbed the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He shook his head slightly as he reminded himself that he too held secrets of his own that his former sensei was unaware of. So in a way they were even.

_But still…_

When he had been summoned to the Hokage's office late that evening on his day off, his brain had instantly informed him that it was for a very pressing matter. As it turned out the true reason was what had been farthest from his mind—if he had even considered it in the first place.

"_**We shall be assisting in a delivery tonight." **_To say that the blond looked a mess was putting it lightly. His mane of yellow hair stuck up a little more than it normally did, his clothes looked as if they had been hastily thrown on and his eyes had the slightest hint of bags underneath them. Despite his exhausted appearance, the Yondaime still had an energetic air about him as he addressed the gathered ANBU in his office while searching for something amidst the clutter of his desk.

_I guess that's understandable seeing as he's going to be a father pretty soon._

"_**For obvious reasons, Kushina Uzumaki's pregnancy has remained top secret for its duration…However, given the circumstances, keeping that information top secret is no longer necessary. Less than an hour ago Kushina Uzumaki entered the very first stages of labor so time is of the essence."**_

At this, the young Hokage had abandoned his quest for the missing scroll as he turned to gaze at the masked faces of all those present his eyes resting on the masked silver-haired teen. A knowing look passed between them briefly, rendering verbal explanations useless.

**-Sensei, who is the father?**

**-I think you know who, Kakashi.**

"_**I have summoned you all here because you are my most trusted operatives. Before I state the mission, I want to know if anyone here wishes to pull out of this while they still can." **_

Nobody moved an inch, or spoke, or even dared to breathe loudly as the assertive eyes of the Yellow Flash studied the gathered ANBU. Although the ANBU was the Hokage's personal army, the blond village leader was not one to force his subordinates into something they wanted no part in. So even though he was sure that his predecessors would not have given the ANBU the opportunity to refuse a mission, he relented any way and waited patiently for anyone to step forward.

After a reasonable amount of time passed, he got up from his seat and walked to stand in front of his large desk, directly in front of the ANBU.

"_**Our mission tonight is to oversee Kushina Uzumaki's delivery and make sure that no harm befalls the village nor the Kyuubi and its vessel."**_

Sure referring to his fiancée as "the Kyuubi vessel" seemed harsh and insensitive, however, for the time being he was not Namikaze Minato. Oh, no. Back then he had been the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The greatest war hero of the Third Shinobi war, the fastest man alive—possibly to have ever lived—easily the most powerful man of his generation and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. However, was then and this was now.

As they approached the rendezvous point in the northern woods outside Konoha, the Copy Ninja looked up and smiled at the man leading their silent procession. Although the hair on his head was every bit as spiky and yellow as the Hokage's, the man in the red and white cloak cooing lovingly to the restless woman in his arms was not the Yellow Flash. He was Namikaze Minato, dedicated fiancée and father-to-be.

**-Good luck sensei.**

**

* * *

**

The Yondaime was anxious but not for the reason he should be. Before the night was over he would be a father. He would get to see and hold his child in his arms for the very first time. He would welcome the life he and his lover had created with the consummation of their relationship. Although that alone was enough to make even the most stoic of people mad with anxiety, it was not the reason why the blond was glancing around the surrounding forest every five seconds. To be quite honest it was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Minato, what's wrong?" The once-squirming redhead asked temporarily distracted from her pain and discomfort.

"I…it's just. I have a bad feeling about this." The blond replied as he watched the medic team as they made the final preparations for the operation.

"Now you think about it?" The feisty redhead barked raising her fist threateningly, a vein appearing on her forehead. "Why didn't you think about that before you knocked me up?"

"No, not the baby. It's…the air." He turned to glance up at the ominous full moon looming over Konoha. "Something doesn't feel right. I feel that something is going to go wrong."

"Boy, you sure are optimistic." The hormonal woman said sarcastically rolling her lovely aquamarine eyes at her fiancé. She stiffened as a something finally occurred to her.

"Minato?" She said in a sweet voice that did the exact opposite of putting her lover at ease.

"Hmm?" The Hokage replied somewhat distractedly.

"Where's Mikoto?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully as he watched the ANBU assume their positions around the clearing.

The blond saw stars as his short-tempered lover's fist collided painfully with the side of his head dazing him momentarily.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked turning to face the redhead.

"Every time your child kicks me I'll punch you 'cos this is all your fault." She replied irritably. "And where is that Uchiha woman? She said she would be here for the delivery."

"She can't be here Kushi, this operation is supposed to be top secret."

"I don't care! I want her here now!" The feisty kunoichi's temper wasn't the only thing that spiked up. Her chakra did so as well. For the second time in under an hour the Yondaime was dazed, causing him to sway dangerously on his feet. When he recovered his bearings he glanced down at the woman in his arms. The Uzumaki had a pained expression on her face that caused something in the blond to clench painfully. Brushing a lock of her fiery hair, the Yellow Flash planted a chaste kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Hokage-sama, the preparations are complete." The head medic announced. The Hokage turned and gave him a curt nod before turning to signal the ANBU to begin the first phase. The masked shinobi began forming hand seals in rapid succession, each ANBU forming different seals. Cradling the woman in his arms, the blond stepped into the middle of the clearing, into the circle created by the gathered medics. He gently placed the red-haired jinchurikii onto the futon the medics had laid out for her and stepped back to allow the medics to begin the operation.

When the Yondaime was outside the circle of medics, he flew through a series of seals with practiced ease before biting his thumb with enough force to draw blood.

"Summoning Jutsu." He murmured slamming his palm to the ground. The puff of smoke that accompanied the summoned animal cleared to reveal a messenger toad.

"Minato-san it's been too long." The small toad said by way of greeting.

"It has been indeed Gamashisha," the blond replied offhandedly. "Any news from Jiraiya-sensei?"

"No sorry. He isn't on Mount Myoboku and none of the other toads have seen him so far." The toad replied shaking his rough head before turning to stare at the Hokage inquisitively. "Why'd you ask?"

"He's supposed to have returned about a week ago, but he's still MIA."

"Knowing Jiraiya, he's probably gotten carried away with chasing pretty women. He'll turn up eventually." The toad said reassuringly.

"Something tells me that's not the real reason you summoned me here." The toad inquired shrewdly. The Yellow Flash nodded as he pulled out a small red scroll from one of his flack jacket's pockets.

"I need you to get this to Shikaku Nara, he's the Jonin General."

"What's it for?" The toad inquired as he accepted the scroll.

"It's an official order to sound the evacuation alarm. It carries my signature which will prove its authenticity. Deliver it and report back to me."

With a nod the messenger toad took off towards the village. The Yondaime felt the familiar surge of the chakra barrier springing to life around him as the ANBU finished forming the last seals. Just then, an ominous breeze blew past him, bringing with it more feelings of foreboding and unease.

His eyes narrowed at the faint pulse of the familiar chakra of the greatest of the tailed beasts.

_Just as I expected. It's trying to break free from its seal with her in this vulnerable state. Although this barrier is of my creation, I can't help feeling that it's a good thing we're doing it out here… just in case something goes wrong…but what is this feeling I'm getting. That something evil is approaching. It might just be me being paranoid. But just to be safe I'm going to have Shikaku evacuate the village. Kami, I just hope I'm wrong… _

**

* * *

**

Mikoto Uchiha hid the fear coursing through every fiber of her body as the blaring sound of the evacuation alarm reached her. She hid her fear for the sake of her fellow clanswomen who were gathered in her living room. She hid her fear for the sake of her husband's pride and honor because it is what he expected of her and so it was what she would do. For she would never intentionally bring shame to her husband or her clan. But most of all, Mikoto hid her fear for the sake of her children.

She sat in the middle of the group of women seated on tatami mats in the middle of her living room, keeping silent vigil as they waited for what was to come. Sasuke was cradled to her bosom protectively where he had fallen asleep after eating his fill. Her older son, Itachi, sat snuggled on her lap, the better to reach his sleeping ototou.

She had been watching him with a fond smile on her lips as he stroked his infant brother with loving gentleness when the alarm had first sounded. All around her the women were stirring, murmuring in panic and confusion. Mikoto knew that she had to set an example, so she maintained her calm demeanor so as not to startle anyone. But for all her efforts, one person was not fooled by her bravado.

"Mother, what is wrong?" The tone of Itachi's voice told her that he was not referring to the blaring siren.

_It only makes sense that he saw through my façade…he who is more like me than anyone in this world._

"Mikoto-sama, that is the evacuation alarm." A woman with shoulder length brown hair said her panic as apparent in her voice as it was on her face. "What is going on?"

"What shall we do?" A woman with black hair inquired, her eyes alit with terror.

"How did he find out?" The third woman said near hysterics. "The Yondaime, how did he find out of our plan? Our husbands and sons are walking into a slaughter!"

"Calm down." The Uchiha mistress said in a soothing voice that effectively silenced the panic-stricken women. "We shall be rational about this. We will not give ourselves away…"

"What's there to give away?" The hysterical woman said in a shrill voice. "He already knows." Murmurs of agreement could be heard amidst the panicked sounds of the gathered women.

Turning to her cousin who was seated at her right side, Mikoto proceeded to address the younger woman in a low voice.

"Tatsuki, I want you to seal the complex gates and tell everyone you meet on your way to report to the Uchiha meeting place with their immediate family." The clan lady placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder as an encouraging smile spread on her face.

"I believe in you. Now go." The order was soft but firm. With a curt nod, the maiden departed to do as she had been instructed.

"Listen to me." The clan lady called over the raised voices of the now hysterical women. "As long as we think fast and remain calm we can get out of this."

"Our husbands and sons…" the hysterical lady repeated before Mikoto cut her off.

"Shut up and pay attention!" At the curt command the room fell deathly quiet as all eyes turned towards the commanding form of the petite clan mistress. "Fugaku-sama told me that when they are in position he would give me a signal. Luckily for us that signal is yet to arrive. Meaning that, they have not yet reached the rendezvous point, which means that they have not yet made their move. Which means that, there is a very good chance that they have not been discovered."

This seemed to calm several women somewhat; however, fear still lingered in the eyes and hearts of a few.

"But how do we know that what you're saying is true?" The hysterical woman challenged.

"Get out of my sight." The command was spoken so softly that several of the people preset thought they had misheard. The hysterical woman blinked uncertainly at the petite raven.

"Mikoto-sama?" The woman asked uncertainly.

"You'll be sorry if I have to repeat myself." The clan mistress said in a dangerously low voice as a polite smile twisted the corners of her mouth.

From his place on her lap, the Uchiha heir watched his mother with keen eyes. The hysterical woman let out a faint whimper as she hastily exited the house, not once daring to look back.

"I will go and tell Fugaku-sama to call off the attack," Mikoto continued as if there had been no interruption. "While I am gone, I want all of you to return home and gather all the members of your household. Then make your way to the Uchiha meeting place. In order to avert any suspicion I want you all to make sure that you are not seen or followed. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Mikoto-sama." The room chorused. They were dismissed and each woman departed to their homes to do as they had been told.

The petite woman turned to address her first son.

"I want you to take Sasuke and hold on to him until I return." She said carefully transferring Sasuke into his brother's waiting arms. The five year old received the infant gingerly as he adjusted himself in his seat to get comfortable.

"You are to stay here until I return do you hear me?" Mikoto instructed as she rose to her feet. The tiny child nodded, a determined look on his small face that was so much like her own. She placed a tender kiss on his forehead before turning to leave through the open door.

As the Uchiha heir watched his mother depart in a blur, he realized what had scared his mother so. The moon beyond hung over the village, an omen of the evil that was to come. It reminded him of the many nights a year ago when the village had been at war. Although the atmosphere tonight was a lot more foreboding than those nights twelve months ago, both carried the same somber message.

_**Blood would be spilled tonight.**_

"The question is whose." The child wondered to himself as he settled down on the front porch, his dark eyes fixed on the northern horizon.

He felt the pulse of wicked chakra in the north. It was increasing with every passing second. That explained the terror in the clanswomen's eyes and the fear he had seen within the very depths of his mother's soul. They had said something about the Yondaime…the Hokage.

_So this is his power. I hope mother reaches father soon before it's too late._

**

* * *

**

Tears stung the blond Hokage's eyes as they fell upon the wailing child for the first time. Something clenched in his heart as he watched the medics wash the baby with practiced care and gentleness. Of all the names and titles he answered to, none could compare to the one he had just been given; father.

In the midst of all the medics, he caught a glimpse of bright yellow hair so much like his own. His breath caught in his throat at the sight and he craned his neck to get another glimpse. This time he saw a lot more of his child to notice the three whiskers adorning each cheek. To him they were the cutest things ever and he couldn't wait to hold the child.

At long last, the medics wrapped the wailing infant in several layers of blankets, to block out the chill of the night air, and handed the child to the head midwife who turned to face the young father with a kind smile. The elderly woman he recognized as Biwako Sarutobi turned towards him with the crying infant in her arms. When he hesitated in reaching for his child, the elderly woman broke her silence.

"Come now your son is calling for you!" She snapped. The Yondaime moved towards her and gently received the bundle from her, an apologetic look on his face. He was unsure of how to hold the baby as he had never been entrusted with something so precious and fragile before.

"It will come to you." The elderly woman offered kindly sensing his uncertainty. He turned to glance down at the child in his arms and felt the air rush out of his lungs when he saw that the child had stopped crying and was now looking up at him. The spiky haired man let his tears fall as he stared into the baby's cerulean eyes. The child watched him curiously as he laughed and cried at the same time, unable to contain his emotions.

"_**From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I had fallen hopelessly in love again."**_

Now he knew exactly what his mother had been talking about. The joy of parenthood was unlike anything in the world. The twinge of regret was not nearly as profound as it had been whenever he had thought of his deceased mother in the past. And he had a feeling that it was the child in his arms' doing.

He finally tore his eyes away from the baby's face and searched for woman who had made it all possible. But all thoughts of thanking the love of his life vanished at the sight of the redhead's writhing form. The smile on his face morphed into full-blown horror as he watched the woman thrash around on the floor, her agony etched unto her beautiful face. Without stopping to think, the Yondaime handed his child over to the Sandaime's wife as he flew to his lover's side.

"Hokage-sama, stay back! Her seal is breaking!" An ANBU called but the Yellow Flash ignored him as he took his lover's hand in his own.

"Stay with me." He pleaded before dropping her hands to form the necessary seals. All around him he felt the barrier waver as the ANBU, with the combined efforts of some medics, struggled to stabilize it.

He knew that their efforts would be in vain, however he did not discourage them for they provided him with enough time to do what he needed to do. Once again dark markings appeared on his palms which he pressed unto the exposed stomach of his lover, over the rapidly fading seal. He twisted both palms several times in opposite directions before pulling back. His brows creased as a slight frown marred his facial features. Instead of the dark markings, which had transferred from his palm unto the redhead's skin, to sink into the jinchurikii's flesh, they faded away just like the seal restraining the Kyuubi.

He felt his lover stir and turned to face her. She fought back tears of agony as she turned to address him. The pain was too much for her to bear and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she was unable to contain the demon within her.

"Run." It was both a warning and a command and it caused the Yondaime's blue eyes to widen in both confusion and surprise. His surprise was short-lived as a split second later he was overwhelmed by the menacing aura that pervaded his senses. Instantly, his brain kicked into autopilot launching his body into action. The first thing that came to his mind was his son and so naturally he flew towards him.

Only that once he arrived where he had left him, the infant was no longer in the strict elderly woman's arms. A tall stranger with a strange, orange mask with red flame patterns around the edges, stood over the broken body of Biwako Sarutobi. Holding his screaming child in his arms.

"Very good." The man said in a calm voice. "Now step away from the jinchurikii, I have business with her."

**

* * *

**

It all made sense now. Everything. It was all finally making sense. The pieces were all falling into place. One by one. It had been there all along, he had just been too blind to see it.

Kiri's attempt on his life. Yagura's strange behavior at the Kage Summit. The ominous feeling. The unnatural chill in the air. The loosening and eventual breaking of Kushina's seal. Everything all had one thing in common. _Him._

"_**Come on now. I would think that you of all people would recognize Madara Uchiha when you saw him."**_ The immortal had teased in response to the blond's inquiry about his identity, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**I think you already know."**_ The ancient man had replied his amusement clear.

"_**I felt your aura before…at the Kage Summit. It was you! You were controlling Yagura."**_

"_**No, I wasn't. Quite frankly I'm insulted by your accusation." **_The Uchiha had said in mock hurt. _**"I am merely helping him control the great power he's been blessed with."**_

"_**You monster, you manipulated him through the Sanbi!" **_The Hokage declared as the realization hit him.

"_**I'm afraid that it couldn't be helped." **_The spiky-haired man's anger flared at the noncommittal shrug of the Sharingan master's shoulders.

"_**And you tried to have me killed because you knew that when you tried to overstep your boundaries I would be the only thing standing in your way."**_ Although he had been speaking mostly to himself the Uchiha founder nodded in response.

"_**That's more like it. You're catching on fast."**_

The Yellow Flash narrowed his eyes as he tried to reign in his fury.

"_**You broke Kushina's seal and unleashed the Kyuubi, almost killing her. I cannot forgive that."**_

"_**And I couldn't care less." **_The immortal stated casually before adding._** "By the end of tonight you'll be dead anyway."**_

"_**What makes you sure so of that?" **_The Hokage had challenged, his eyes falling on his lover's limp form at the founder's feet.

"_**Because I have foreseen it."**_

The Yondaime had been too distracted with watching his fiancée's prone form to really hear the Uchiha's words.

_She's fading fast. I have to get her to the hospital._

"_**How did you know about Kushina's pregnancy?"**_ Part of the blond had been interested in hearing the immortal's response while another part of him was just trying to distract him.

"_**Mikoto."**_At the mention of his friend's name the Yellow Flash turned to meet the lone Sharingan watching him.

"_**No she wouldn't."**_

"_**She didn't. I did."**_ The slight look of confusion on the youth's face prompted the eldest Uchiha to elaborate. _**"My Sharingan is connected to every awakened Sharingan. Granting me access to everything their respective owner witnesses, activated or not."**_

The Hokage had nodded as the words slowly sank into his befuddled mind. His mind racing, as he tried desperately to apply his genius to formulating a strategy to get his lover back.

Thankfully, it hadn't taken him long after that to safely retrieve his fiancée and return her and his son to safety. Now here he stood alone and faced with certain death. But he couldn't cower now. This was what he had been waiting for. What he was born to do. For it wasn't malice alone that had driven the nefarious demon Uchiha to Konoha, destiny had had a hand in this fateful night. Destiny was calling and he would not run away.

As he watched the ancient founder mount the Kyuubi, the Yondaime wondered if he could actually qualify the Uchiha as human. If he wasn't merely seeing two demons as opposed to a demon and its master. Whatever he was one thing was for sure, Madara Uchiha had to be stopped.

But the Hokage wasn't so shortsighted as to assume that he would be the one to stop the Uchiha. No. If he could have escaped death at the Shodai's hands, then there was no way he would fall at his hands. Despite all the uncertainties in his mind the Yellow Flash was sure of two things. First was his death. There was no way he would fight this man without giving it his all. And if he truly went all out, then his death was a guarantee. Secondly, he was certain that in the future a hero, far greater than him in many ways, would arise from Konoha and defeat its greatest villain.

And he had every intention of entrusting that responsibility to his son Naruto. But seeing as Madara was no ordinary shinobi, or human being for that matter, Naruto would have to be on par with him if he hoped to survive a fight with him.

_Fighting evil with evil._

He grimaced at the thought of what he was about to do but he knew in his heart that it couldn't be helped. If Naruto was to have a fighting chance against the demonic Uchiha founder, he needed the Kyuubi's power. The only thing that could compare to Madara's own.

"_**Think of Naruto…Kashi… Jiraiya… Mimi, think of me!"**_

Try as he might, the Yondaime could not block out the pleading voice of his lover. So rather than fighting it he decided to confront it.

_I did think of all of you, that's why I'm doing this._

After placing a kiss on the newborn's forehead, Minato set him down at his feet as his hands formed the last seal.

"Forgive me Naruto, I said that I would watch you grow but I lied."

**

* * *

**

Kakashi had no idea how he knew when it happened. He just did. Regardless, he prayed to whatever deity that would listen that for once his instinct was wrong. He fought the voice in his head that urged him to be reasonable and accept what he knew had happened. So focused was he on his internal struggle that he didn't register the soft sobs of the red-haired former-jinchurikii as she lay in her bed. She too had felt it when it had happened. Although unlike him it wasn't a gut feeling for she had felt the familiar pulse of the remnants of his chakra on her broken seal depart with his soul.

She had curled up in a ball hugging her pillow to her as she wept till her eyes bled. Even when fatigue wore her down, she persisted. Her eyes screamed at her to stop, but she continued for she knew not how to stop. He had been her reason for existence. The light in her life. Her sunshine. He had saved her from the miserable existence all jinchurikii were destined to endure and given her a reason to smile and laugh everyday. He had loved her, but not nearly as much as she had loved him. Still loved him. When he died, so had her reason to live. And with it her will to live. So wrapped up in her grief was she that she forgot the other reason to live that he had given her; Naruto. And so she passed from this life to the next, taking comfort in the fact that she would be with him forever this time.

When she died Kakashi took no notice. His mind had reasoned that she had cried herself to sleep and he couldn't be bothered with checking on her at the moment. He heard the grim toll of bells announcing the end of the nightmare and the procession for the dead. In the streets below he saw several shinobi rushing about but paid them no mind until a snippet of their hushed conversation reached him.

"_I hear that the Yondaime is dead."_

"_It's a lie. How do you know?"_

"_Masashi told me. Said he saw them carrying a body wrapped in his cloak."_

"_Impossible. The Yondaime is undefeatable."_

"_Come see for yourself, the ANBU carrying the body are at the western gates." _

The shinobi took off in direction of the aforementioned gates leaving the Copy Ninja to trail after them with his eyes. Needless to say, if he refused to acknowledge his own instinct, mere speculation did very little to convince him. He remained seated in his place on the window sill, an idle eye watching the slowly ascending sun.

Sometime around six in the morning, a grim looking ANBU materialized at the hospital window informing him of his being summoned to the Hokage's office.

_Ha! Sensei's too soft sometimes. He obviously wants to apologize for being too stern with me last night. _The Copy Nin reasoned as he took off in the direction of the Hokage manor.

He soon arrived at the door to the Hokage's office where he paused and knocked.

"Come in." An elderly voice called. The silver-haired teen didn't even falter in his steps as he eased the door open and walked in.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the familiar office was the man seated behind the desk. Although it wasn't the first time seeing him in that seat, for some reason the sight seemed so…_wrong_. Like the elderly man was intruding.

_He's probably taking over temporarily for sensei while he's recuperating…_

"Ah Kakashi I'll be with you in a minute." The Sandaime called before turning to address the other man in the room. The Copy Ninja started when he caught sight of the perverted Toad Hermit standing in front of the large desk. Judging from the look of his clothes he had only just arrived from whatever mission his student had sent him on.

As the White Fang's son studied the Toad Sannin, he caught the pained look on the Hermit's face as his former sensei addressed him in a soft voice.

"I could have helped him. He might have surpassed me but I know that I could have been of use to him somehow." The sadness in Jiraiya's voice seemed to be radiating out of every pore on his body. Kakashi felt depressed just standing next to him.

"There is a way that you can be of use to him now." The elderly man announced as he handed a scroll over to the Toad Summoner.

"His messenger toad delivered it here shortly before the sealing." The Sandaime said watching the white-haired Sannin over his intertwined fingers. "It is about the Sanbi and its jinchurikii."

"Yagura of the Blood Mist village?" The Sannin inquired his confusion evident in his voice.

The Sandaime nodded. "He wanted you to infiltrate Kirigakure and investigate something about their current Mizukage being manipulated. I don't know the exact details because I didn't read the scroll. The toad merely told me all that he was told."

The Sannin nodded as he pocketed the scroll. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I'll be off then." With that Jiraiya turned and left the room looking every bit like the broken man that he was.

The old hokage let out a weary sigh as he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers again.

"You asked to see me?" The silver-haired ANBU said stepping forward.

"Kakashi," the older man said in a low voice. "He wanted you to have this." The Hatake stepped forward to receive the folded up letter the older man held out to him with shaking hands.

"Are you alright?" The elderly man inquired a fatherly look of concern on his features.

When the teen nodded, the Sandaime informed him that he had the month off before dismissing him.

Kakashi waited until he reached the solitude of his bedroom before finally tearing open the letter. He opted to use the light from the sun to read the letter and settled down on the corner of his bed closest to the window.

_I'm sorry Kashi._

The letter dropped from the teen's gloved hands as he allowed the truth to finally sink in.

Everyone he loved was now dead and gone. One by one they had faded from his life forever; each with the intention of saving him but had only ended up hurting him. First his mother had died giving him life. Although his father had told him that it was not his fault, that hadn't stopped him from blaming himself for her death. Then his father had died to spare him the shame of being the son of a disgraced man; a broken tool. When he had discovered his father's body, he had realized two things; firstly, that his father was obviously dead. And secondly, that it was his fault.

No matter how much people had tried to tell him otherwise, Kakashi had still maintained his belief that he was solely responsible for Obito's death. Rin had tried to take some of the blame by claiming that had she not gotten kidnapped they would have never found themselves in that predicament in the first place. Minato-sensei had claimed that he was solely to blame for leaving them alone in the first place. But their words did nothing to convince him otherwise, and so he did his best to change and lead the life he knew Obito had always wanted to lead.

A few months later Rin left him to join Obito. Like his mother, she had died so that he could live. And till this day he never stopped cursing himself for it. He had gotten reckless with Obito's Sharingan and had managed to get himself beaten to within an inch of his life. The medics had been called to tend to him. But his wounds had been too great and so more were summoned. Among them was Rin. Soon the other medics had declared him a lost cause and had moved on to help others. But the stupid, lovesick girl had persisted. Crying and begging him through her tears to stay alive as she poured more of her chakra into his broken body. Hours later she had collapsed on top of him as the last of chakra left her. Although she had saved him from any imminent danger, he was still too weak to save her from dying as a result of chakra exhaustion. He had carried her corpse back to Konoha tears pouring freely from both eyes.

Now the last person, the strongest man he had ever known. The one person he had been convinced would not abandon him in the pretext of saving him. That person, that man was gone. His sensei could be so dense sometimes. Either that or he was fully aware of what he was doing but still did it even at the risk of looking stupid. Why had he written that letter? What good would it do to apologize? Why had he done it? Kakashi had begged him, pleaded with him. So had Kushina. When he had left him last night he had only done so because a part of him had been convinced that his sensei would have a trick up his sleeve that would allow him to escape death like he did so many times before. But the magician had run out of tricks, and so the show was over.

One by one they had loved him. One by one he had loved them. One by one they had died protecting him. And one by one they had abandoned him.

The teen collapsed on his bed as he tore off his mask allowing his cries to exit his mouth unhindered. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He couldn't care less if anyone judged him for this show of weakness. He simply cried for now he was truly alone.

* * *

**This chapter is very dear to me for obvious reasons. Needless to say I cried writing the last part. I want your honest to God opinion about it. It would mean a lot to me so thanks.**

**As far as I know Masashi Kishimoto never gave a reason for why the Sanbi was extracted from Yagura so I wrote down the one that made the most sense to me. For those of you reading the manga I hope I managed to keep Yagura in character. If not let me know and I would be happy to correct it.**

**I noticed during a flashback episode that Mikoto Uchiha is always present at her husband's side during important meetings. So I decided to portray her to be very much like Lady Macbeth. Also I made Itachi model his behavior after her and in my opinion Sasuke is more like Fugaku anyways so that balances it out.**

**I would advice you to read the flashback scene in the chapter (shame on me, I can't remember which number) titled Poker Face because I took out some excerpts from there. Hopefully that will help you better understand what is going on. **

**Gamashisha is an OC I created and his name simply means toad messenger. I know real creative huh? PS I don't speak Japanese or even study it, so feel free to correct any errors I might have made as all my Japanese translations come from Google.**

**For those of you that are wondering ****Biwako Sarutobi is the name of the Third's wife that is given in the manga.**

**Don't forget to review. YuNa, Pen-aine, Udene, Ambria27, come on guys show some love. **


	20. The Raven's Departure

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**As usual I shall begin with thanking my loyal reviewers, particularly;**

**Imperial Dragon thank you for reviewing again and also for thinking that Minato and Yagura's friendship was "cute". O_o. I can assure you that that wasn't my intention but I appreciate your appreciation. XD. **

**YuNa I understand how hectic life can be sometimes. I'm in college and between all the assignments, studying, tests, and classes I'm actually surprised, and kinda proud of myself, that I still find time to write these chapters, let alone post them. XD. So no worries hon. I was just cranky because I haven't been receiving any cookies from you. *spoiled brat pout* But you're still one of my favorite people. :D.**

**Eh. Yay for new reviewers! I think I can honestly say that none of the people who actually read this story ever thought of this pairing at all so you're not alone. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far and hopefully it gets better for you as you read on. As for thanking me for writing something different, you're very welcome. The first time I tried my hands at writing something different…let's just say it wasn't very well received (initially that is). So I'm glad that you appreciate my work for what it is. Personally, I like to try different things with writing. And I decided to challenge myself by taking an odd Naruto pairing and making them fall in love while keeping the story reasonable and consistent. And your review has told me about just how successful I have been at doing that. So for that I thank you. XD**

**PuppetMaster55 has returned. No need for the apologies for the short review. Trust me I've left shorter. Hehe. Your comment, along with several others, tells me that I did a good job of introducing and writing Yagura. That makes me happy seeing as I barely know anything about him. I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and are looking forward to the final clash between Madara and Minato like several of your fellow reviewers. I refuse to disappoint you. XD. And thanks again for your input.**

**Pen-Aine as usual your review was very detailed meaning that it was VERY well appreciated. I'm happy that you liked my version of the Sharingan's origins. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the conversation between Madara and Pein. I enjoyed writing it very much so your appreciation of it was a plus. I don't know if anyone has noticed it yet but I REALLY like writing Pein. In my opinion most of his appearances and dialogue was unnecessary to the plot, but I still inserted it anyway because I felt like it. Sometimes I just can't help myself. Your comment about the girl that befriends Minato proves that you're very attentive to detail. Hmm, I'll have to be more careful with placing clues lest you discover something you shouldn't. As for what Minato is planning…you'll just have to wait and see. Why? Because I'm evil and a very VERY mean author. No really it's because I have the power. Hehe. I was just as excited as you were when I started writing the Shippuden period. I'm glad you enjoyed the little "CUTE" determined speech Minato gave before passing out towards the end of Chapter 17. I intentionally put that there to show just how spirited and hopeful Minato can be. Kinda like Naruto, who by the way I'm beginning to love. **

***Floating on cloud nine and reluctant to come down*. You are one of the few reviewers who actually comment on my writing style. Although I never asked for it, I REALLY enjoy reading such reviews. As an aspiring author compliments are as important as criticisms. And hearing that you've actually fallen in love with my writing *squeals excitedly while shedding tears of joy*. As a semi-believer in zodiac signs' impact on people's personalities, I think my ability to write Itachi so effortlessly stems from us sharing the same sign and birth month. From what I've seen of Minato so far, he's someone I aspire to be which explains why I understand him and humanize him a lot—just to make him more realistic. As for Madara…well he's a darker side of me.**

**I'm glad *pauses, 'Hmm, maybe I'm using glad too much* that you enjoyed my interpretation of Fugaku and Mikoto's relationship. I've always suspected that Masashi Kishimoto was sexist for several reasons which I shall not discuss here. Anyways, this suspicion led me to emphasize Mikoto's role in the coupe. In my opinion she was just as guilty as Fugaku. And seeing as Kishimoto-sensei doesn't show her doing anything more than being at his side during secret meetings, I decided to show just why she deserved to die along with the rest of her clan. After all I believe Itachi would have had difficulty killing the woman who bore him for the mere fact that she did nothing to deter her husband's scheming. I'm as surprised as you are by just how far we've come. Trust me this is the closest I have come to completing a story in a LONG time. Thank you for your insightful review. Hope to see you again soon. **

**PS: I was not offended by your comment referring to my author's note in any way whatsoever. I had no idea that's how it looked like. So thank you for pointing that out to me.**

**It has been brought to my attention that I seem to be asking people to review for the sake of reviewing rather than encouraging them to do so of their own free will. So I apologize if any of you got the idea that reviewing was somehow compulsory. I was feeling cranky for some reason I can't remember when I wrote the author's note saying shame on all those who were yet to review. It was not my intention to force anyone to review for reviewing sake. Whether or not you review is fine by me. Only review if you have something you would like to bring to my attention or if you just feel like it. I will say it now: Reviews are not required, only appreciated. And the fact that you're even reading this story in the first place is reward enough for me. XD**

**Now that I'm done with all that we can get on with the story. Finally. Excluding this chapter, there are only five chapters left of this story.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Raven's Departure

* * *

Watching the other three walking ahead of him, the orange haired shinobi couldn't help thinking what an unusual team the four of them made. At the head of their procession was their quiet, raven-haired leader. Although the teen was probably much younger than he appeared, Jugo believed that anyone would be hard pressed to find another person as mentally mature as the mysterious prodigy. Their brief interactions since their encounter had revealed two things about the Uchiha to him.

Firstly, he now understood why Orochimaru had replaced Kimimaro with him as his intended vessel. At first when Kimimaro had informed him of his mission to retrieve the raven, Jugo had been skeptical, reluctant even to believe that anyone possessed skills exceeding his late friend's. Calming him down while he was "enraged" had proved difficult, sometimes even impossible for his Serpentine former master. But the teen had done so without nearly as much effort as his former master had required. As if that wasn't enough proof, it was rumored that the teen was the one responsible for the death of the immortality-crazed Sannin. And the more he watched him, the more the bipolar man couldn't help believing the rumors.

Secondly, Uchiha Sasuke was as ruthless as his legendary ancestor. He had initially believed that the raven had been kidnapped, like most of Orochimaru's underlings. As he recently discovered, the youth had come to the Sannin on his own two legs and of his own free will. Anyone who could abandon their home and friends in search for power was not someone to pull punches in a fight or even capable of sparing another any kind of pain. Furthermore, how many kind-hearted people went around with a vendetta against their own older brother?

Sasuke was not sentimental, and didn't form bonds easily. The only bonds he had ever formed were usually of convenience and nothing more, severed the instant the relationship lost its value. Sasuke, very much like his Serpentine teacher, was not above using others for his own needs. However, unlike the Snake Sannin, the Uchiha prodigy did not rely on manipulation to get people to do what he wanted. Neither did he rely on coercion. There was something strange about the raven that drew people to him. Jugo had studied his new leader enough to know that this charisma of sorts was not something that was intentional; however, it was something that the Uchiha was well aware of.

The most obvious form of the Uchiha's charm was his good looks which earned him the undying love and loyalty of almost any female who laid eyes on him. Karin, according to Suigetsu, had only joined their team in order to be close to Sasuke at all times, which Jugo didn't find surprising at all. The more subtle form of the Uchiha's charm was the confidence he exuded that not only spoke of his raw talent and intelligence, but also reassured his peers and superiors alike of his competence in virtually every aspect of shinobi life. People were immediately intimidated by him while trusting him at the same time. It was a strange and rare mix enough to inspire curiosity in almost anyone.

As alluring as the Uchiha was, it was unwise to get too close to him. Which was why Jugo made a point of keeping him at arms length while following him with more loyalty than he had had for his previous master.

Sasuke walked at a leisurely pace, his hands hanging idly at his sides while his coal orbs scanned their surroundings attentively, a slight scowl marring his delicate features.

"Sasuke, you really shouldn't frown so much, you'll get ugly lines on your face." The red-haired kunoichi called as she adjusted her square glasses, the better to admire the raven's firm backside. Although the Uchiha didn't deem her comment worthy of a response, the white-haired Kiri missing-nin thought otherwise.

"Is that what happened to your face?" The left-handed sword-wielder teased as he took a sip of his ever-present water bottle.

"You wrote the book on ugly so you tell me." The kunoichi retorted as she sent an angry glare the swordsman's way.

"Touchy." Suigetsu replied as he replaced his bottle back in its place on the strap at his waist.

"Sas-cakes, we've been walking for hours now." Karin said turning back to address the raven. "Mind telling me where we're going?"

"Jugo, explain to her what it is we're doing here." The Uchiha said in a slightly clipped tone not bothering to turn back.

"We're looking for an old abandoned Uchiha outpost located around these parts to stock up on equipments and supplies." The placid, orange-haired shinobi informed calmly.

"If you had been paying attention earlier rather than mentally undressing 'Sas-cakes', you would have known that." The Kiri youth said as a shark like grin twisted his mouth. The redhead stopped in her tracks fuming, her fists clenched at her side. Without warning she turned and unleashed her fury upon the temporarily-stunned swordsman, who unleashed his own fury in retaliation.

Jugo sidestepped the squabbling duo when he reached them as he absentmindedly wondered when Sasuke would tell them off for their unruly behavior. As a fellow quiet person, Jugo had expected the pair's quarrelling to irritate the Uchiha to the point of admonishing them. But for as long as he had known the Uchiha, the raven had always left them at it, preferring to ignore them rather than confront them about it. In Jugo's opinion, the Uchiha was too used to it by now to even bother trying to discourage them from it. Which didn't make any sense, seeing as their little team had only been formed a little over a month ago. The only explanation the bipolar pacifist could come up with was that Suigetsu and Karin reminded Sasuke of people he knew. People from his former home. Possibly his old friends. Which explained why the prodigy only ever intervened when their quibbling interfered with their mission. Unfortunately, that didn't apply to the current situation so Jugo would be forced to endure the pair's fighting until they both eventually ran out of steam.

The bipolar man chanced a glance at the duo behind him who both had identical looks of annoyance on their faces. His eyes fell on the furious kunoichi who had her hands on her hips and a look of complete loathing and disgust on her face. He could remember the first time he had ever met her. Back then she had been a petite girl, with eager and round glasses that had easily covered more than half of her face. Kabuto had been taking her on a tour of the Northern Hideout in order to familiarize her with the building's layout, should the need ever arise that she should be transferred there. She had curiously inquired about what stood behind his cell door, which prompted a hushed explanation of his life story to the young kunoichi. He remembered hearing her say something about Orochimaru-sama being so kind and powerful before the medical-nin led her out of earshot. When he had first seen her with Sasuke, he had not recognized her. However, in all fairness to him he had almost no control over his body whenever he had one of his murderous rampages. Although he had not questioned her about it, Suigetsu's explanation of her loyalty to Sasuke seemed to be well-founded. After all it was hard to miss the softness of her tone and eyes whenever they were directed at the Uchiha. Although Jugo was well aware of her tracking skills, which explained why Sasuke had sought her out in the first place, he knew that the Uchiha had other reasons for bringing her on board. However, he was yet to see her fight and as of now could only speculate at her other abilities.

From the corner of his eye, Jugo saw Suigetsu dodge a rock the kunoichi had hurled at him in annoyance. He turned to watch the Kiri swordsman as he danced out of the redhead's grasp, mercilessly taunting her the entire time. Jugo's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Kiri missing-nin. Unlike him and Karin, Suigetsu's reason for joining the group remained a mystery. There is a reason for Kirigakure's infamy and the fact that Suigetsu hailed from there was rather unsettling to the orange-haired man. It is a common belief that even idiots knew better than to turn their backs to a Kiri shinobi, missing-nin or not.

According to Suigetsu, he and Sasuke had secured the Executioner's Blade before he had decided to officially join the team. In the short time that he had known the sword enthusiast, Jugo had become well aware of the white-haired male's obsession with acquiring the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. So his possession of the Executioner's Blade should have been enough reason for him to leave Sasuke without ceremony. Furthermore, Sasuke had not coerced him or even struck any sort of binding deal with the Kiri missing-nin. Therefore, the only explanation for Suigetsu's membership was that he was doing it of his own free will. Like the rest of them were. His loyalty to the Uchiha came with no strings attached, a rarity with shinobi. Particularly shinobi of Kirigakure. It might have seemed suspicious to others but to Jugo it was a testament of the alluring aura the Uchiha exuded. It was why they followed him without question or qualm. Ready to put their lives on the line for him should the situation call for it.

"It's just up ahead." The raven called interrupting the squabbling duo, who turned to look around them. Sure enough they saw an old abandoned town up ahead in the middle of nowhere.

"Nani? Um Sasuke why are we headed towards an old abandoned town?" Suigetsu asked before reaching behind him for his water bottle.

"Baka! Figures that the first sensible thing to come out of your mouth was a question." Karin snapped unpleasantly before walking ahead to catch up with Sasuke.

"How long will we be here?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Not long." The Uchiha replied shortly before turning around to address the other two. "I want to leave here as soon as possible so pick up the pace."

Karin had noticed the tiny hint of a frown that lined the raven's face as he replied her question. It almost seemed as if he was blocking out something that was too painful or troublesome to deal with. Then again, what else could explain his eagerness to leave the place? She was about to ask him about it when something suddenly hit her.

_This place, Jugo said that we were headed to an abandoned Uchiha outpost meaning that…his clan, the Uchiha. This was where they used to come to stock up for battle before…Oh, Sas-cakes. Where you hurt so bad by him that you are now incapable of affection? Sas-cakes, some day I hope that you'll let me in._

"Move it fugly. You heard the man." Suigetsu said as he deliberately bumped the startled kunoichi with his shoulder as he passed her. Karin felt a vein twitch in her forehead as she stared after the snickering sword enthusiast.

_At least I can bury him here and no one would ever find him, let alone have to stare at that annoying mug he calls a face. _

And so with a creepily cheerful expression, the expert tracker turned and followed the rest of the group further down the derelict streets of the hauntingly quiet ghost town.

**

* * *

**

Madara was enjoying himself…a lot. In the blond's opinion, a little too much. The Uchiha founder shifted as he adjusted his weight on the tree branch he was currently perched on. High above and far away from the fuming pyromaniac below.

"TOBI, I'M NOT PLAYING!" The Iwa missing-nin called a vein twitching dangerously on his forehead. "GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

Madara briefly entertained the idea of annoying the teen until he popped a blood vessel. But all thoughts of mischief were wiped away from the masked man's head as his survival instincts kicked in and he swerved just in time to narrowly avoid an exploding clay projectile. He stared after the projectile before turning back to heave an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Deidara-senpai should be more careful where he throws his explosives," Tobi said crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyingly self-righteous pose. "Senpai almost blew Tobi's head off."

"That was the point, un." The blond said through clenched teeth before remembering the reason he had been fuming in the first place.

"TOOOOOBIIIIIII! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" Deidara hollered for the umpteenth time that day.

"But Tobi has been trying to tell Deidara-senpai that he can't get down." The masked man wailed.

"And why the fuck not? Un, you climbed there after all."

"Deidara-senpai sounds as uncouth as Hidan-baka whenever he curses." The masked man struck the self-righteous pose that never failed to enrage the quick tempered youth. "Besides, Tobi has forgotten how to get down."

"That's it, un! This time for real I'm going to march into Leader-sama's office and demand a partner change—wait what?" The blond did a double take as the masked man's earlier statement finally sank in.

"How do you forget—gah, forget it. Just jump down, un." The pyromaniac hollered impatiently.

Madara chortled internally as he slowly shook his head in a very childlike manner.

"Tobi is afraid of heights."

For a moment, Madara was unsure if his partner had even heard him. But when he opened his mouth to repeat himself the blond exploded…literally.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT KIND OF RETARD BECOMES A SHINOBI WHEN THEY'RE AFRAID OF H—OH COME ON, YOU'VE FLOWN ON MY CLAY BIRDS DOZENS OF TIMES BEFORE AND YOU NE—ARGH! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA COME DOWN THEN I'M GONNA _MAKE_ YOU COME DOWN!"

_There goes my afternoon nap._ The Uchiha thought lazily as he watched his impulsive partner dig his hands into both pockets.

"Deidara-senpai, what are you up to?" An inquisitive tilt of his head was enough to provoke the bomber into hurling his exploding clay at him before it was properly formed.

"AEEEIIII!" The Uchiha founder squealed throwing his hands up in an exaggerated gesture of surrender as he took to his heels. The spot he had been standing on a split second ago was reduced to dust and rubble as the half-formed lump of exploding clay met its mark.

Several explosions later the heavily battered masked Akatsuki collapsed from his place atop a tree unto the ground a foot from where his partner stood.

"Baka. It will be a miracle if no one heard all that racket from earlier, un." Deidara said his visible eye twitching slightly as he watched the raven stand up.

"Deidara-senpai saved Tobi from the evil tree!" The masked man squealed as he barreled into the blond in an appreciative hug, knocking the teen down.

"Argh, cut it out, un." The bomber said as he tried but failed to peel the moronic Akatsuki off him. "Can you not be an imbecile for five seconds, un?"

A firm kick to the gut had been what it took to disentangle himself from the imbecilic raven who released the blond in order to nurse his midsection. As the pyromaniac rose to his feet, he stared down at the masked man still doubled over on the floor. A slight twinge of regret flickered across his watery blue orbs and he stooped to help his partner up.

_Hey Sasori-no Danna put up with me so who am I to judge this guy. He probably can't help himself._

The pyromaniac caught himself and halted his thoughts before they proceeded to forbidden territory. Forbidden, not because it held some dark, terrifying secret, but because of the anguish it caused him whenever it was revisited. His no-Danna, dead just like that. Done in by an old hag and a scrawny little kunoichi with pink hair. That was not the way he had pictured his former partner going out. In fact he had never entertained the idea of the Puppet master meeting his demise period. Sasori used to jokingly say that _**"you will meet your demise before I even meet an opponent capable of defeating me let alone killing me." **_And until _that_ day, he had never had any reason to doubt the Suna missing-nin's words. Because in reality, he thought they were true.

As the younger of the two, he was far less skilled and experienced than the veteran puppet master. That coupled with his explosive temper and his tendency towards insanity, had further convinced him that his no-Danna was right. But the real reason he had believed the Master Puppeteer was because he was Sasori of the Red Sand, and he was never wrong. But alas he had returned to the rendezvous point where Konan had been waiting to inform him of his partner's demise. When he had seen the old kunoichi and the pink-haired brat regroup with the rest of their team, he had merely assumed that they had escaped his partner by a struck of luck and nothing more. Defeat had been far from his mind, let alone death. So understandably the blue haired kunoichi's words had hit him. Hard.

He had repressed any outward or internal signs of depression at the loss of his master and friend of some sort. In many ways the Suna missing-nin was like the father he had always wished he had. His own father never scolded him or punished him whenever he had done something wrong. He had merely ignored him. Pushed him aside because he was too annoying. Too troublesome to deal with. Too repulsive to behold because of whom he reminded him of. The red-haired puppeteer was quick to admonish him, scold him even hit him whenever he disrespected him or endangered them both. At first it had been the most annoying thing to deal with and he had been quick to yell at the older man in retaliation. But in time, he came to realize just how much he meant to the Puppet master. Sasori rarely spoke. Whenever he did everyone listened. And whoever he spoke to was someone he held in high regard. Sasori conversed with him on a regular basis, albeit reluctantly. Argued with him, insulted him, teased him, and corrected him. Why? Because he _mattered_.

For months he had searched for the Snake Sannin, determined to finish what his partner could not. Only for him to find out that the stupid old snake had gone and gotten himself killed by his own _student_. Now Deidara sought the one who had slain the one who had offended his no-Danna. His rival's baby brother.

Ordinarily, Deidara pursued his prey with stubborn determination and unrelenting perseverance. The fact that his prey also happened to be related to his arch nemesis was a bonus he had not foreseen. His steps quickened at the thought of getting one step closer to his true dream. Defeating Uchiha Itachi.

Although he would have loved to have had the chance to face Orochimaru one on one, Deidara found that he kind of preferred it this way. After all, why waste his time with someone that Itachi had defeated in less time than it had taken him to humiliate him all those years ago. Seeing as Sasuke had surpassed his teacher, but was still nowhere near his brother's level, he would be the perfect person to prepare him for the real deal. An intermediary of sorts.

Deidara turned back and called to his partner who was lagging behind for some reason.

"Hey, Tobi. If you pick up the pace we will stop at the next dango shop we come across, un." The speed at which the masked man ran past him was comparable to that of the _other_ blond.

Deidara smiled as he recalled his fierce struggle with the man they called Konoha's Yellow Flash. He had escaped with his life by sheer dumb luck and had a trampled ego to prove it. However, he had since improved and gotten stronger. If he defeated the Uchiha brat, then he would be able to face Itachi. And when he accomplished his dream, he would do what Sasori could not. He was going to kill the Yondaime Hokage. As a tribute to the fallen puppet master who he knew had intended on making the spiky haired man his puppet.

_After all, Sasori-no-Danna was the kind of person that always got what he wanted. And that's not about to change._

**

* * *

**

"You know," Kisame called as he walked towards the cave's entrance. "From where I'm standing it kinda looks like you're crying."

Although he couldn't see the raven's entire face, the Kiri swordsman knew that his partner had a small smile on his face. He stopped at the edge of the cave's entrance and watched his partner as he gazed up at the weeping sky. Kisame wondered briefly what it was that a genius like Itachi saw whenever he looked up at the sky. He followed the Uchiha's example and fixed his small yellowish orbs at the large expanse of dark grey. Within five minutes he was already bored and turned back to walk into the cave away from the rain, wondering how anyone could watch the sky for hours on end.

"You should really come out of the rain. Your immune system is already stretched thin as it is." The swordsman said as he settled down on a large rock within the cave. Itachi ignored him and continued staring at the sky not moving a muscle.

"Are you mourning Sasuke's death?" Kisame ventured. For a moment the swordsman didn't expect his partner to respond and returned to setting the unconscious body of the Nanabi's jinchurikii on the floor.

"No. Sasuke is alive." The prodigy said in a confident tone.

"You're really underestimating Deidara, aren't you?"

"Sasuke won't die until he has fulfilled his ambition." The Uchiha heir replied evenly. "Deidara's death was for naught. Sasuke will never fall to the likes of him."

"'The likes of him'?" Kisame repeated incredulously. "No offense Itachi but if Deidara could have caught Leader-sama's attention at that age, then he's certainly no pushover."

"You misunderstood me." This time the raven shifted slightly until half of his face was visible to the shark like missing-nin. "I didn't say that Deidara wasn't skilled. Having fought him myself, I agree that he is indeed quite talented. However, the reason why someone like Deidara can never defeat Sasuke is because he does not have enough hatred."

A bark of uncouth laughter rumbled through the cave as Kisame expressed his amusement.

"I really don't think you knew Deidara well enough Itachi." The raven turned around to face him fully, a somewhat curious expression on his face.

"Goldilocks hated you with more than a passion. I don't blame you for not noticing it what with all that's been going on this past year. But anyone with eyes could clearly see the rage and bloodlust that clouded his face every time you were brought up in a conversation or were in the same vicinity as him. If that ain't hatred, then I'm pretty sure that I don't wanna know what is."

The Sharingan wielder considered his partner for several long moments taking in the swordsman's words. After a while he closed his eyes as he released a light sigh.

"Hatred is only as strong as the thing that drives it. Pride goes before a fall. Deidara's hatred was fueled by pride and nothing more. Had I acknowledged him or his art as superior to my Sharingan, he would have lost his reason to continue hating me and in the end he would have abandoned his foolish vendetta. Now Sasuke on the other hand I could beg for forgiveness until my voice went hoarse, but that wouldn't be enough to save me from experiencing his wrath. I stole his innocence, something most people, given the chance, will do anything to protect. So it's only natural that in the end he lost to Sasuke."

The shark like shinobi mulled over his partner's words as the smaller man turned back to continue his sky watching. A small smirk twisted the corners of the giant missing-nin's mouth as he stared at his partner.

"I guess dying makes you philosophical." The shark like missing nin commented offhandedly as he rose to his feet.

"The rain's letting up." Itachi announced. "We should start heading back."

After picking up his captive's limp form, Kisame turned to join his partner outside the cave where they promptly took off in a blur.

**

* * *

**

Itachi didn't even so much as flinch when his lover's fist connected with the left side of his face hard. He merely turned his coal orbs to stare dully at the older man who was shaking with anger at the sight of the younger man's drenched form.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The Yondaime hissed in anger as he turned and disappeared into their shared bedroom. The raven ignored him as he stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

To say that he was exhausted was an understatement. He was fatigued to the bone and as it was he could barely stand on his own feet. With their severely decreased numbers, sealing the Nanabi had taken a lot longer than it usually did. He collapsed on the nearest couch and leaned back to rest his head against the backrest, closing his eyes appreciatively. All thoughts of taking a short nap were interrupted by a disapproving voice announcing the blond's return.

"Oh no you don't." The spiky haired man scolded as he threw a towel over the raven's petite form. "You can sleep after you've had a nice hot bath and eaten something solid."

Itachi smiled as he allowed the Yondaime to rub him dry with the towel. It always felt good being home. Before he had met the blond, coming home had been something he never looked forward to. His empty apartment had been a constant reminder of the life he had given up all those years ago for the sake of his village. Now, with Minato here he was sure to always have someone here anticipating his return, not unlike how Sasuke used to a lifetime ago.

"Knowing you, I'd better take that bath alone if I ever want to get some rest tonight." Itachi said smirking at the faint blush that colored his lover's cheeks.

"Why were you standing out in the rain?" Minato asked after a while as a small frown creased his eyebrows.

"I was thinking."

"About Sasuke." The blond said knowingly as he rose to his feet to dry the younger man's curtain of hair.

"He got into a fight with an Akatsuki." The raven felt the older man tense slightly at his words and decided to alleviate his worry.

"Don't worry, they're not on to us, yet."

"But then why…who was it?" The Yondaime said as he allowed himself to relax somewhat.

"Deidara."

"Who?" Minato asked genuinely confused. The raven pictured the deceased pyromaniac rolling over in his grave at the older man's ignorance.

"The blond one that deals with explosive clay." Despite his description, Itachi had the feeling that he had only ended up confusing the spiky haired man. He decided to try a different approach.

"You know, Goldilocks, Little Miss Sunshine, Woody's partner. Take your pick." The Uchiha heir said feeling stupid just saying those names. He watched incredulously as recognition dawned on the other man's features and made a mental note to properly familiarize him with the remaining Akatsuki members later.

"Oh, him." Minato paused afraid to ask his next question. "Who won?"

"Sasuke." The Yondaime didn't miss the slight undertone of pride in the Sharingan wielder's voice when he said his brother's name. He understood fully what the genjutsu master was feeling; after all he was exactly like that when it came to Naruto.

Now that he thought about it, they were more alike than he had first assumed. They were both fiercely loyal to Konoha. Each of them had given up their lives, in one way or another, for the village and its people, and would continue to do so. They had both slain their fathers. Although they had primarily done so in order to protect the peace that the village had worked so hard to secure, they had also done it in retaliation of the intense pain and suffering their fathers' betrayal had caused them.

Their similarities were what brought and kept them together. It was what made them understand and appreciate each other more than anyone else could. It was what allowed them to lower their guards and allowed them to let the other in. It was the reason why they yearned for each other, ached for each other. It was why they found happiness and completion only in the other's arms.

The blue eyed man started when he felt a light touch on his arm. He turned to face the younger man who was watching him inquisitively.

"Did you say something?" The Yellow Flash asked as he slowly lifted the towel from the younger man's head.

"I asked if you had had anything to eat today." The Uchiha informed him with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Yeah. 'Kiko made me something to eat before she left today." The blond said as he turned to make his way to the bathroom.

"'Kiko, your imaginary friend right?" The raven teased as he made his way towards the kitchen to inspect the concoction the blond had consumed in his absence.

"She's not imaginary. She's real." The older man cried indignantly from the bathroom over the sound of the running tap.

"Then how come I've never met her?"

"Because you're never here when she is." The Yondaime called back.

Itachi exited the kitchen after confirming that the older man hadn't been surviving off junk food in his absence. As he reentered the living room, he saw that Minato was already there waiting for him.

"Your bath is ready." The blond informed him. The Uchiha merely nodded in response as he made his way past him into the steam-filled bathroom.

Several minutes later Itachi sat soaking in the comforting heat of the bathtub while the spiky haired man sponged his back. The Uchiha relaxed beneath his lover's gentle hands as they roamed the expanse of his exposed flesh, scrubbing off the dirt and grime he had accumulated during his travels. Although he had his eyes closed, he knew that his lover had a hungry look in his sky-blue orbs as they took in his nude form appreciatively. He wondered briefly how long it would be before the older man lost control and joined him in the bath. When he felt the blond's hands descend beneath the surface of the soapy water, he felt himself harden and held his breath for the moment of blissful friction that he knew would come. The moment didn't come and he furrowed his brows in frustration, earning a low chuckle from the older man.

"Not tonight Chi-Chi. I'm exhausted." Minato said as he leaned over to reach the other side of the raven's body. From the corner of his eye he saw the Sharingan wielder's eyes flutter open and pretended to not notice the predatory gleam in them.

"And what is so exhausting about sitting around on your butt all day?" The Uchiha challenged.

"If you must know, I've been training." The Yellow Flash replied slightly amused by his lover's reaction.

"For what?" Itachi asked slightly caught off guard.

"Someone has to deal with Madara." He replied matter-of-factly.

Itachi leaned back in his seat as he mulled over the blue-eyed man's words. After a while the raven reached a decision and looked up at his lover who was concentrating on his task. Itachi let a predatory smirk line his lips as he leaned towards the taller man and casually kissed him on the neck. He felt the Yellow Flash tense beneath his lips which encouraged him to take the enticingly tanned skin of the older man's neck into his mouth.

"I-Itachi." The older man half mewled as he closed his eyes, submitting fully to his lover's hungry mouth. Minato leaned into the younger man's mouth, exposing as much of his neck as he could to the Uchiha. But Itachi didn't take the offering and continued his ministrations on the slender column of the Yondaime's throat.

The blond was so distracted by the raven's talented tongue that he didn't notice when Itachi took hold of the hand that had been scrubbing him a while ago. The Sharingan wielder gently pried the spiky haired man's fingers open, releasing the sponge they had been grasping, while making sure to continue his assault on the older man's neck. The genjutsu master directed the blond former kage's now-free hand lower until they brushed against his semi-erect manhood.

He watched with amusement dancing in his eyes as sapphire colored orbs shot open in surprise at the unexpected contact. Before Minato could stop him, Itachi leaned towards him and brushed his own wet fingers over the navy blue fabric of the blond's pants between his legs. The Uchiha was pleased when his fingers came in contact with the Yondaime's growing arousal. However, before he could get a firm grip on the spiky haired man's clothed erection, the older man grabbed his arm and trapped it behind his back in one large hand along with his other hand.

The Uchiha heir peeked up at his lover from beneath luxuriously long ebony lashes. The Yellow Flash however saw through his innocent façade and was having none of it. Without pausing to strip himself of his clothes, the spiky haired blond got into the bathtub and pinned the raven beneath him. The Uchiha was pleased to see the lust in his eyes reflected back within the depths of impossibly blue orbs as the taller man straddled him.

"I thought I told you that I was exhausted?" The Yondaime questioned unable to keep the huskiness out of his voice.

"We both know that you're too much of a pervert to keep your hands off me before the night is over, so I decided to get it over with." The raven replied defiantly as he thrust his pelvis upwards to grind sensually against the other man. Unable to contain his lust anymore, Minato scooped the petite man into his arms and moved to carry him out of the bathtub. But the Uchiha placed his palm on the blond's firm chest and pushed him away gently, shaking his head as he did so.

"No, I want it right here and right now." The raven demanded as he attacked the older man's throat for emphasis.

The Yondaime obliged him without hesitation and gently replaced him back into the tub before pouncing on top of him as his lips crashed against the smaller man's hungrily. The ravenous pace of the spiky haired man's tongue left the Sharingan wielder breathless mere seconds into the kiss. Itachi was only spared a few seconds to gulp in air before his lips were attacked again with more force and just as much fervor as the last time.

While they kissed, their hands roamed errantly over each other's body. Touching, feeling and groping as they came in contact with each other's heated flesh. Minato rested his entire weight on Itachi as his mouth and hands ravenously devoured every inch of the younger man that they could reach. The Uchiha gladly gave himself to his lover as he allowed himself to be consumed whole by the heat of the furnace radiating off the Yellow Flash. Itachi felt blissfully lightheaded and reveled in the feeling of the older man's body crushing his own.

The raven felt long, nimble fingers clasp his aching member and gasped appreciatively at the much-desired contact. He opened his now-blazing orbs and fixed his lover with a pleading look. The blond understood the meaning behind his lover's look and removed his mouth from the erect nipple it had been suckling. Without warning the Yellow Flash tightened his grip on the younger man's sex, eliciting a lewd sound from the Uchiha that only aroused him further. The former kage released the Uchiha's neck and directed his other hand to grab the raven's ball sac which caused the younger man to arch his back in response. Blue eyes transfixed on the pale man's feminine features, the Yondaime began stroking his lover to full arousal with both hands.

"Ngh, ah…yes…yeees. Harder, faster…HARDER. Ngh. Mmmm. Yes! Yes! YES! I need…y-your m-m-mouth. Please. Use your mouth! Suck me! PLEASE!" The raven thrust his head back as he was overwhelmed by the intense feelings of euphoria ripping his frail frame apart. Minato watched his lover's reaction to his ministrations, unable to take his eyes off him. When he felt the hard organ in his hands twitch slightly he released his lover's now painful erection, denying him his release.

Itachi's eyes flew open at this, revealing the fury of his Sharingan to the older man who only ignored him as he leaned to rest his back on the opposite end of the tub.

"Damn you! Finish me off!" The Uchiha heir snapped impatiently.

"Quid pro quo. If you want your release then you'll have to do what I say." Minato informed his lover with a mischievous smile on his lips. At a deliberately slow pace the blond pushed down his soaking wet pants until he freed his throbbing erection, exposing it to the Sharingan wielder's ravenous gaze.

Itachi resisted the urge to pounce on the older man's impossibly large arousal as the trademark Uchiha pride kicked in.

"What if I don't want to suck yours?" The raven inquired a defiant glint in his eyes.

"Then you'll just have to watch me jerk off." The Yondaime wrapped his fingers around his weeping erection and directed his thumb to rub the pre ejaculate around the swollen tip for emphasis. His smirk broadened when he noticed the Uchiha's transfixed gaze on his engorged organ. Itachi tore his eyes away from the extremely arousing sight of Minato stroking himself slowly and fixed his lover with a pleading look.

"Please."

"You hurt my feelings earlier Chi-Chi." The spiky haired man said as he shook his unruly mane of blond hair in mock sadness. "You called me a pervert. But just because I'm a closet pervert doesn't mean that I like being called one. Perverts have feelings too you know." He employed his most adorable pout as he finished talking and watched gleefully as the younger man squirmed as he tried to accommodate his hardening length.

When the sight of the Yondaime stroking himself at a maddeningly slow, but immensely arousing, pace got too much for the genjutsu master to endure, he leaned forward and slapped the blond's tanned fingers off the weeping member before taking it whole in his mouth. An appreciative hiss of pleasure escaped the older man who closed his eyes at the intoxicating feeling of the younger man's mouth clamped firmly around his organ.

It was Minato's turn to squirm and moan wantonly as he readily traded self-control for blind euphoria. He thrust into the raven's mouth in an effort to get as much of his member into the hungry, wet cavern as he could.

"Ngh, I-I-tachi I'm gonna…please let go. Ngh, ah it's too much!"

He struggled in vain to push the genjutsu master off his manhood. He felt the pleasant tension that had been building up in his abdomen release and he screamed his lover's name as creamy, hot ribbons of his seed shot out of his member before they were ferociously devoured by the Sharingan wielder's waiting mouth. Itachi milked the Yellow Flash for all he was worth and only released his now-limp member when he had licked every last drop of his lover's essence.

He watched the blond as he tried to catch his breath with a mixture of pride and lust and leaned in to give the spiky haired man a taste of himself. Minato sucked on Itachi's tongue like a starved babe, eager to get more of the sinful mixture of his cum and the Uchiha's own unique taste. When they finally parted for air, Minato took the opportunity to attack the younger man's still-erect organ with his tongue. He wrapped one free arm around the base of the Sharingan wielder's cock as he traced the thick vein on the throbbing organ with his tongue. He repeated this several times until he finally took the swollen head of the raven's manhood into his mouth. Slowly but surely he eased most of the pulsing organ into his mouth where he proceeded to suckle it greedily. He soon began stroking the base of the Uchiha heir's penis in time with his sucking. He directed his other hand to take hold of Itachi's scrotum and began massaging it in time with his strokes and suckling.

The sensory overload of pleasure was enough to push Itachi over the edge as well and he watched through half-lidded eyes as Minato licked him clean of all stray ribbons of semen that had escaped his mouth.

Thoroughly spent and exhausted, they remained like that for several minutes as they both recovered from their exertion. Minato recovered first and scooped his lover into his arms and then carried him to their bedroom where he gently laid him on the bed. After a quick change of clothes the blond got into bed beside his lover, covering them as he did so. The raven moved closer and wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man's waist as he snuggled into his firm chest. Before long they were kissing and touching again which eventually led to them making love passionately until the wee hours of the morning.

For hours Itachi remained beneath the exhausted blond, stroking his golden strands absentmindedly as he stared out the window at the brightening sky. The late night sprinkle had given way to the early morning storm which left the clouds ominously grey and the air heavy and metallic. Although every fiber of his body and soul wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the arms of his lover, Itachi didn't dare. He knew that whether he liked it or not now was the only chance he would get, for if he didn't leave now there was no way he would be able to once his lover awoke.

Although he had made up his mind a long time ago, the events of the previous day had shown him the necessity of his future actions.

He had long suspected Minato's intentions of facing Madara again, but last night when he had confirmed his suspicions, he had realized just how much the thought frightened him. He knew in his heart that if Minato faced his ancestor again that it would be a repetition of their last encounter sixteen years ago. Alive he was of no use to anyone, himself included. But dead, although he wouldn't be of much help to Minato, he would be of some use to Sasuke.

Although he did not doubt Sasuke's abilities in the slightest, he knew that his ototou had only escaped death by sheer dumb luck. With any other person that would have been acceptable. However, against Madara Sasuke would need to be on equal footing or higher than their ancestor. And Madara had once told him that the only thing that could match a Sharingan's power was a Sharingan wielded by one of equal potential. Potential that Itachi had recognized in his ototou the moment he had laid eyes on him sixteen years ago.

But against Madara, Sasuke would be facing the power of his eternal Mangekyou. And Itachi wouldn't put it past Madara to unleash it in all its fury upon his own descendant. Therefore, if Sasuke was to survive his final encounter with Madara, he would have to possess the Eternal Mangekyou as well. After all that he had put his beloved ototou through, providing him with the means to obtain the Sharingan's ultimate power was the least he could do.

Him clinging to life would only be delaying the inevitable. After all his body was dying and had been for the past eight years. His eyesight had already deteriorated to near blindness and his Sharingan was considerably weakened. If he hesitated any longer, his Mangekyou would be sealed away forever and with it any chance of ever defeating Madara. If he was going to leave he had to do it now or never. It was do or die because after this, there was no going back.

He was at the point of no return. From here on out everything he did or didn't do would directly affect the future. How it affected the future was entirely up to him.

Although he wanted nothing more than to fulfill Minato's dream with him, Itachi knew that he did not deserve that kind of happiness. He didn't deserve any at all. However good his intentions had been in the past they still did not change the monstrosity of his deeds. He had slain Shishui in order to achieve the Mangekyou. He had slaughtered his entire clan. Among the slaughtered mass of bodies had been his cousins', aunts', uncles', grandparents', father's and mother's corpses. He had executed them without cause, for they had not yet committed their treasonous act. Either way, whether he killed them or not he would still have had blood on his hands. He had been given the choice and he had chosen strangers over family. He had then joined the greatest criminal organization in the history of the shinobi world, and had committed every act of atrocity imaginable. He had hunted innocent people like animals, and terrorized them for the mere fact that they were the unwilling vessel of a demon with unimaginable power. But above all he had done the very opposite of what he had sworn to do; he had pushed Sasuke towards evil. That alone was unforgivable. However, coupled with all his aforementioned crimes against humanity, a man like him had no business breathing let alone being happy.

He watched the sleeping man's serene face and felt something rip within the confines of his ribcage. This man…this glorious being. This angel deserved better than he could ever hope to be. Why he had ever returned his love remained a mystery to Itachi. How could someone so great and noble, and pure love someone as foul and broken as he was? How could Minato stand the sight of him? How could he see any good within him, when he was just as much of a harbinger of death and destruction as his forefather was?

Needless to say these past few months had been the most pleasurable and the most memorable of his short existence. However, every dream must come to an end whether we like it or not. It was time to finish what he had started. He would not run or cower from it any more. He would face it like Shishui had; tall and proud and with no regrets. Like Shishui, his death would strengthen the one responsible. The time for scheming and plotting had come to an end. The time for action was neigh.

Itachi gently eased the blond out of him before pushing him off him and rising to his feet. The bedside clock told him that he had less than two hours to get ready and meet his partner at the western borders of the village as planned. With one last wistful look at the snoring man, the raven began preparing for his departure. He freshened up quickly but decided to forego a shower as he knew that the noise would awaken his lover and also because he didn't wish to wash the older man's scent and essence away. It took him less than half an hour to dress up, gather his hair back in its usual ponytail, and pack his meager belongings into a small capacity storage scroll.

Soon he stood in the middle of the room fully clothed and ready to leave. A thought crossed his mind and he pulled out a tiny vial from his medicine storage scroll. He turned to stare at the still sleeping blond watching for any signs of wakefulness in the other. Seeing none, the raven padded towards the older man's side of the bed soundlessly. When he reached the sleeping man's side, he gently eased his slightly slack jawed mouth open before emptying the contents of the vial into the blond's hot cavern. He lifted the older man's head slightly off the pillow, which caused the liquid to trickle down his throat easily. Unable to resist the urge, Itachi pressed a chaste kiss to the spiky-haired man's warm lips.

**

* * *

**

"Hmm." Minato moaned appreciatively as he slowly responded to the kiss, opening his eyes as he did so. He noticed with a slight frown that it took a lot more effort than it usually did for him to open his eyes. However, at the sight of his lover's face all suspicious thoughts departed from his head as his lips twisted into a fond smile.

"Morning." The raven greeted him. Minato briefly registered the emotionless tone with which his lover had addressed him before it was pushed aside by more pressing matters. He tried to move his hands but realized that not only were they were numb but they also would not budge. Cerulean orbs narrowed suspiciously as a wave of lightheadedness washed over him. He turned to address his lover who was standing beside him…fully clothed.

His sharp mind immediately connected the dots and his expression of confusion transformed into one of utter horror.

"No." He said desperately willing himself to wake up from this nightmare.

"I wanted to leave before you woke up, but I decided that it just wouldn't be right to do so without first saying goodbye. And thanking you for these past few months."

"This is a dream, it has to be…it is a VERY bad dream." Minato said to himself as his mind rejected the harsh reality of the situation.

"Think what you will." The raven said in a monotone that brought tears to the blond's sky-blue orbs.

"No. Itachi, don't do this! We can work this out. Don't go it alone. I'm begging you…Please STAY!"

"I know what you've been doing to yourself," the raven continued in his emotionless voice as he ignored the older man's pleas. "The bleeding noses, the morning fever, the fatigue, the stress-induced insomnia…I know what you have been up to. And I can't allow you to continue."

"Ok, if that's what it takes I'll stop. Itachi did you hear me? I said I'll stop!" Minato pleaded as he desperately tried to fight the effects of the paralysis-inducing drug.

"It doesn't matter." The raven said curtly. "This was going to happen whether either of us wanted it to or not. Which is why I want to apologize to you for allowing what we had to grow when I knew that it would all have to end soon."

"Not 'had' Itachi. Never 'had'. Always 'have'." The plea was visible in his eyes as he stared into the bottomless pits of black, searching for something he could appeal to. Anything in order to prevent Itachi from leaving.

"You have loved me more than I deserve to be…A-and," the raven paused, unable to go on as his voice broke, along with his resolve.

"Itachi." Minato called in a low, even voice. "Stop this madness and come back to bed. You don't want to do this. I know you don't. You don't want to do this alone and definitely not like this."

"Wanting has nothing to do with it." Minato started when Itachi unknowingly repeated his very own words to his lover sixteen years ago back to him. The raven turned and fixed him with a determined look that made his blood run cold.

"When you died protecting Konoha, you taught me something very important. You taught me that in order to protect the future certain sacrifices had to be made. I _have_ to do this. For Sasuke's sake. I owe him that much." Although his voice remained void of all emotion, the raven's onyx orbs were brimming with immeasurable sorrow and gratitude as he stared down at the man he most admired in this world. The love of his life. The one he would be leaving behind.

"Itachi, please…don't do this to me." Minato begged as his tears began to fall unhindered.

"…sayonara…" Minato stared in disbelief as the Uchiha dissipated into a flock of ravens that flew out of the open window and into the dark thunder clouds beyond. The blond stared at the spot where his lover had been standing only a second ago unable to believe what he had just witnessed. One minute he had been pleading with the raven and the next he was gone. Like a dream. Almost as if he hadn't existed in the first place. But Minato knew that that was a lie. He had existed. Itachi Uchiha had existed. He had occupied this bed, inhabited this apartment, he had loved him…not had…still loved him.

"If he thinks he's getting rid of me that easily he's sorely mistaken." Watery orbs gave way to frigid blue as Minato reached into the very depths of his being for the power that he knew was there.

_Release!_

**

* * *

**

"Who is it?" His deep voice inquired the moment she materialized from the cloud of flying sheets of white paper. She hesitated for she knew what would happen when she told him.

"Jiraiya-sensei." She said in a low voice as she bowed her head to hide the sadness in her eyes. The sound of his retreating footsteps prompted her to look up and she allowed a tiny glimmer of hope to manifest itself.

_Maybe he'll let him go and then we won't have to face sensei._

"Engage him." The orange-haired man ordered not bothering to turn around to face her. The blue haired kunoichi started at his words and decided to voice her protest.

"Nagato, is it necessary? Isn't there another way?"

The Amekage stopped in his tracks and turned to give her the look that her question deserved.

"This organization is Yahiko's legacy." The Rinnengan wielder said at length. "It is all that we have left of him. I have decided to protect it at all costs…whether or not you choose to do the same is entirely up to you." With that, he disappeared into the dark chamber in which he kept the other paths in hibernation. Leaving her alone in the large hall with only her thoughts for company.

_He knows that sensei is powerful, and he doesn't want to get Yahiko's body damaged in the fight, so he's wants to face him in another body. I can't let him fight sensei by himself. He's right. The day we lost Yahiko was the day we inherited his legacy, we must protect it at whatever cost. Nagato has already given up so much…now it's my turn._

Her mind made up, the kunoichi dubbed the God's Angel took off in a cloud of white paper butterflies.

**

* * *

**

Minato let out a frustrated growl as he tried once again to overcome the crippling paralysis his limbs had been subjected to. It had been four hours since Itachi left him there and he was still as paralyzed as he had been when he had woken up that morning. He grit his teeth at the time he had already wasted so far for he knew that if he didn't overcome the paralysis soon it would be impossible for even him to catch up to Itachi.

He mentally went over all the ways he was going to beat the sense into that stubborn Uchiha as he squeezed out more chakra which he directed into his bloodstream, in an effort to nullify the drug. Again this failed and he let out an enraged growl as he collapsed back unto the bed.

_Gah…makes me wish I had remembered to ask Rin how to nullify the effects of a drug temporarily. Think Minato, think! You can do this. This isn't the first time Itachi's left you in a situation like this…Ok. When I woke up this morning Itachi was kissing me. But it wasn't a normal kiss, this one was different. More chaste. No tongue action…in fact I remember him not coming in contact with any part of my mouth other than my lips. It was almost as if he was avoiding coming in contact with my saliva. But that doesn't make any sense…I've French kissed him loads of times. So why would he, unless… _

_Son of a bitch, he made me drink the drug while I was asleep. That's why he only kissed my lips and didn't use his tongue on me. The fact that he wanted to avoid coming in contact with the drug must mean that whatever it is, it must be very potent. I can't move an inch of my body other than my neck and my face. And I can't use my chakra to neutralize the effects. Hmm, I wonder…_

Just then, the sound of approaching footsteps reached him and the blond's eyes darted to the half open door as he tried to catch a glimpse of the presence he felt at the front door. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the familiar presence of his young friend.

Forgetting that the thin sheets were the only thing covering his nudity, Minato called out to the girl.

"'Kiko, over here I need your help." The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder as the child followed the sound of her friend's voice. The door knob turned and in walked the small blue haired child.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blond man's naked torso and the thin material covering the lower half of his body. Minato's eyes widened at the realization of his indecent state and he floundered helplessly as he tried to explain himself.

"Blue what happened?" Akiko said as she moved towards him, concern etched unto her cute little face.

"No, no. Don't come any closer!" He said in a somewhat alarmed voice.

"Why not? You said that you needed help." The girl said as she ignored his warning and came to his side.

"Yea, that was before. Um, never mind. Look I need you to go and fetch one of your older friends for me. Preferably a guy. You have one right?"

A strange look clouded the girl's features as she regarded him in silence. For a moment Minato was unsure if she had been paying attention so he repeated himself.

"I heard you the first time you know." The girl said her voice shaking slightly. The blond man blinked at her in confusion as he wondered what had triggered her tearfulness. As he studied her face he noticed the faint but telltale tear tracks that ran down each chubby cheek from her amber colored orbs. His eyes met hers and widened when he noticed that they were bloodshot from crying.

"'Kiko, who hurt you?" Minato asked feeling his temper rise as he felt a surge of protectiveness.

Someone had hurt the poor child and she had come to him seeking refuge from the only person she trusted.

"No, it's not that." The small child said shaking her head slowly as she closed her eyes almost as if she was trying to block out something terrible and unpleasant.

"'Kiko, talk to me. Tell me what happened." The spiky haired man pleaded.

"I did a bad thing." Tears were flowing freely from her golden orbs as she settled down at the edge of the bed closest to him.

"What is it? Tell me what you did. I promise I won't get mad." Minato said soothingly as the child buried her head into the crook of his neck where she continued sobbing helplessly.

"I…I k-killed Jiraiya-sensei."

Minato felt his blood run cold and he stiffened at those words, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"W-w-what?" Akiko moved away from his shoulder and turned to face him with her tear stained face and a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please forgive me." She said in a barely audible voice when she met his shocked orbs.

"Who are you?"

At his prompt the child stood up and moved away from him until she stood a few feet away from the bed in front of the window.

The eerie light of the dark sky outside illuminated the young girl's form. Minato watched in horror as the girl's face began to peel off in sheets of white paper that rose in a cloud around her. The white paper slowly returned back to her form which materialized as a slightly older version of herself before that too peeled away to reveal an older version of her. The Yondaime watched the spectacle with wide eyes, unwilling to accept what he was seeing. The clouds of white paper finally disappeared to reveal an adult version of Akiko staring back at him with sad golden orbs. Her hair was done up in a bun with a white origami rose perched on the left side of her head. There was a small stud piercing beneath her bottom lip and her face had lost the childlike roundness he was so used to seeing. She wore the familiar black cloak with red clouds and bore a ring similar to Itachi's on her right middle finger.

"At last, we meet Namikaze Minato."

* * *

**Until next week folks. XD**


	21. Heir of the Sharingan

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**WindiosSiesta, like I told YuNa, you don't have to apologize to me for not reviewing. I'm actually surprised that you've faithfully reviewed this long. I understand about you not being able to give me long detailed reviews. I only hope that things will cool down for you soon so that you can take your time reading the chapters carefully. I won't lie these last few chapters will be crammed with so much stuff and that's partly because I have to tie things up before the end of this story. Hmm, you seem to like every creative license I take, I must say that I'm flattered. Although I must confess that I thought my Mikoto was pretty unique when I created her. However, it's nice to know that someone else interpreted her in a way similar to mine. Although I haven't gotten the chance to yet, I hope to be able to read the Reluctant Hokage when time permits me. As I am interested in reading the other author's representation of her. Anyone who knows me knows that Deidara is one of my fave Akatsuki members, and I just couldn't resist adding him to the last chapter. I'm glad that you preferred me leaving out his fight with Sasuke as I still have a hard time believing that Kishimoto-senpai killed him off at all. The talk between Minato and Itachi about him was my way of adding humor to a very depressing chapter, so I'm happy that you found it hilarious. I planned on re-watching the anime and quoting Itachi and Kisame's conversation verbatim, however, I ran out of time—and patience—so I scrapped that idea and used my recollections of that scene. Kisame and Itachi are easily my second fave Akatsuki pair, the first being Hidan and Kakuzu—I just LOVE their little arguments and squabbles, and it doesn't hurt that they kick ass as a team. I struggled with writing the parting scene because I wanted it to be emotional and not come off as cliché. Your review tells me that I pulled it off nicely so for that I thank you. I purposely revealed Akiko's true identity at the end in order to build some suspense for this chapter. Your looking forward to it is really the greatest compliment you could have paid my efforts. I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic as much as I am because quite frankly I am still surprised with all the positive feedback I have received from this fic alone.**

**PuppetMaster55, I'm glad that you enjoyed my little scene with Tobi pissing Deidara off. The first time I saw a scene of them fooling around in the anime made me laugh so hard that I just couldn't resist putting it in here. Thanks for the thumbs up, I look cookies but thumbs ups work just as well. XD. I'm glad that the revelation of Akiko's true identity caught you off guard. As usual, your speculations intrigue me and tell me just how creative and attentive you are. I never thought about what would happen when Minato and Kushina eventually meet up in the after life. You have just given me one challenge that I have no intention of backing out of. Maybe I'll tackle that issue either before or after the ending, maybe in an epilogue or something. Anyway I hope you enjoy whatever result I come up with.**

**That out of the way…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

Heir of the Sharingan

* * *

Sasuke ignored the signs. It wasn't hard, after all his pride didn't let him think of them as signs…at least not as the signs that he knew they were. He had somehow managed to convince the part of his brain reserved for rational thought that the sweat on his palms and the hair on the back of his neck standing up were all signs of anticipation of what was to come. The fight, the moment he had devoted his entire existence to preparing for. It was his moment. His time to come out of the shadows. His time to stop burying the past and confront it. His one opportunity to put an end to the misery _that_ bastard had forced him to endure. His moment of vengeance, his life's purpose. For he was an avenger and this day was the only day in his life that mattered.

Up till now, every other day had been necessary yet inconsequential. Every face he had ever laid eyes on, every name he had ever heard, every person he had ever associated himself with. All of them and none of them mattered at the same time. They mattered because by interacting with them he had been reminded of exactly why he was destined to be alone. Why he _should_ be alone forever. Why he must never burden another with his own ambition. It was because of _him_. Sasuke had convinced himself that the reason why he avoided people was because he didn't need them. But deep down inside, although he would never admit it, he knew that the reason why he pushed people away was because he was afraid of them being taken away by _him_. He who had taken away everything he held dear. His mother…his father…his brother…all gone. Now he was forced to live with the burden of knowing that the only other person like him was the very man he despised with his soul. The reason why no one else mattered was because in the end it was not for them that he devoted his all to surpassing. His life was for him and him alone. After all he had spared him the mercy of death that night in favor for this cursed existence where he was devoid of all warmth and feeling. And now was the time to make him regret his decision.

He looked up at the derelict fortress that towered over the surrounding greenery and allowed a smirk to twist his lips. He knew that behind those walls was the man he would unleash his wrath upon. And with that came the knowledge that the end was near, for both of them. He creased his eyebrows into a frown at the man that was his brother's audacity.

_To think that he could come back here, our clan's sacred grounds, after he wiped them out. To think that he has no remorse for his actions that he can bear the ghosts that must haunt him for his treachery. That right now he is in there waiting for me patiently thinking that everything is going according to plan…It's infuriating! How dare he? I will show him…I will open his eyes to the worthless piece of shit he really is. After tonight he will know a little of my pain! Mother…father…stand by me._

The avenger straightened his shoulders, internally fighting off the dread and fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He was no longer a child too scared of death to fight. Neither was he a hotheaded idiot of a teenager who charged into battle at the slightest provocation. He was a man. A shinobi. He was an Uchiha. And the Uchiha clan was not known for cowardice. After all, even his goofy cousin Obito did not run from death when it came for him. He had embraced it. And so would he when the time came. However, he had no intention of embracing death before his task was done. If he was going to die in battle, he was going to make sure that Itachi preceded him.

"_**Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me and survive in obscurity. By all means flee, cling to your wretched life. And when you finally have these eyes, come back and face me."**_

_After tonight, I won't ever have to listen to their screams or his cruel words. After tonight it will all finally be over. I wonder if I will get to see them again; mother, father…and him._

Face set in a dark scowl, dread gone, shoulders squared, Uchiha Sasuke entered the darkness of the old Uchiha fortress. Every footstep bringing him closer and closer to the end.

**

* * *

**

Itachi forced all the happy memories from his mind when he felt Sasuke's presence enter the fortress. He replaced it instead with random memories from his days following his defection from Konoha. Anything to distract his mind from wandering back to the man he had left incapacitated in his apartment.

If he thought of him he would be unable to think of anything else, ruling out any possibility of him concentrating on the battle. And it would all be over before he got the opportunity to do accomplish what he had planned.

Shoving the image of the smiling blond man with enchanting blue eyes out of his mind, Itachi focused instead of the first thing that came to mind. An image identical to the one he had just banished to the darkest recesses of his mind surfaced. The same blond hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, but with whiskers and rounder eyes was looking up at him. Although the face that he saw staring at him in his mind's eye was achingly familiar, it was also foreign at the same time. Foreign because of the emotion swimming in the sea of blue of the blond's eyes. It was one of unadulterated hatred aimed directly at him.

Unbidden, the memories of their recent encounter resurfaced and Itachi found himself staring down at the fuming blond eager to rip him to shreds in his mind's eye.

"_**I'll tell you again, I am not here to fight you." **_He had repeated as he dodged the teen's attacks effortlessly.

He had seen a flicker of surprise, which was soon followed by doubt and suspicion, in the blond's cerulean orbs as they were fixed on him. Not one to hide his feelings the teen had wasted no time in replying to his comment.

"_**Right, and I'm just gonna believe the man who's been hunting me down for the past four years now."**_

"_**Believe what you will."**_ Itachi had said not wanting to continue the pointless discussion they were having. He had other issues he wanted to discuss with the blond and seeing as his time was limited, he didn't have the time to try to convince the teen of his sincerity. He only had time to test him, to see if he was worthy of his power. After all he was _his_ son, and if anyone was worthy of this power it would be him. However, he wasn't a man to place all his eggs into one basket. He had already come up with a backup plan in case if Naruto turned out to be unfit or unprepared to receive his power. In that event, he had a clone standing by to get into contact with Kakashi, the only other person in Konoha worthy of this power.

_**So which shall it be his student or the son? **_He remembered thinking before turning his attention back towards the glaring teen.

"_**I know that you're alone,"**_ he had said without bothering to look around. His eyesight might have been failing him but his senses would never dull no matter how far his sickness progressed. _**"So why don't you run?"**_

"_**Ha! My numbers can go from one to a thousand!"**_ The Kyuubi vessel had scoffed before adding. _**"Besides, I can't run away. If I capture you, I get to see Sasuke."**_

Itachi had recognized his cue and jumped on it before their conversation would be interrupted or would stray from the subject.

"_**Why are you so attached to my brother? He's a rogue ninja." **_He had asked making sure to keep his voice as emotionless as ever with a hint of slight curiosity. He had expected the teen to pause to consider his answer but the impulsive blond had replied him as easily as if he anticipated that question. Thinking back on it now, Itachi was sure that that question must have been something even Naruto must have asked himself a thousand times until he came up with the answer which he gave him.

"_**That's because unlike you…I think of him as a brother more than you ever would." **_Apparently the blond had considered his response to be the end of the conversation because shortly after the words left his mouth he had charged at him in another attempt to overpower him.

A tiny smile playing on his lips, Itachi had merely swept one side of his cloak with one arm, releasing a flock of cawing black ravens that took flight shortly after the were exposed. As usual Naruto realized his predicament too late and Itachi remembered thinking that had he had ill intentions, the Kyuubi jinchurikii would have been long deceased. He had heard a surprised gasp which had been preceded by the teen's eyes widening in shock at the realization of what was going on.

Although it had been unnecessary, Itachi had felt the need to inform him of his disadvantageous situation. In case if the teen got any crazy ideas. He wasn't called the Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja for nothing after all.

"_**You are already in my genjutsu." **_Knowing the futility of his efforts did not in any way deter the blond from performing them. Cursing underneath his breath, Naruto had aimed violent swings at any of the flying illusions that ventured too close to him.

"_**I'll say it again," **_Itachi had called out when he noticed the blond's show of violence. _**"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."**_

As he spoke the words, he had commanded his ravens to flock together which allowed for him to materialize from the blackness of their combined bodies. When the transformation was complete, he schooled his expression into a stern frown aimed at the persistent shinobi.

"_**You've been trying to take Sasuke back to the village,"**_ he had paused briefly to allow the teen to fully take in what he was saying. _**"But what if it doesn't go the way you want?"**_

The anger in the teen's eyes had intensified as he let out a low grunt of annoyance before giving his response.

"_**I'll do anything to make it happen!"**_

_**Typical.**_ Itachi remembered thinking as he experienced a growing fondness for the jinchurikii before him. His determination really was something to be admired. However, words were never enough. He wanted to see it. He had to see it. That fire he had seen in blue eyes identical to the teen's. He had to hear it; the manifestation of his unbreakable will in his voice. He had to be absolutely sure for this was not a gamble he could take. If he was going to go through with this he had to make sure that it was with complete certainty. No promises that could be broken or lip service to appease his curiosity. It had to be for real, a guarantee. Something that he could take with him to the grave.

"_**Even by force?" **_He had pressed on, determined to see what he knew was there. _**"If by some turn of luck, Sasuke goes with you willingly, great. But what if the exact opposite happens?"**_

It was the moment of truth. Naruto's answer to this one query would tell him whether or not he should put all his fate into a boy with a genjutsu proficiency worthy of an academy student.

"_**What does that mean?" **_The confusion in the jinchurikii's eyes was as obvious as the confusion in his voice.

"_**You just said you consider Sasuke to be like a brother…What if Sasuke were to attack Konoha? What would you do then?"**_

Itachi was not stupid. He hadn't spent his time as Madara's whore doing nothing. He had managed to get out enough information from the vile man to realize his nefarious intentions. He knew that his death would be the opportunity Madara has been waiting for to poison Sasuke against Konoha. The Uchiha ancestor had been careful not to divulge any information about his plans but Itachi had a hypothesis that those plans involved Sasuke in some major way. And in order to win his ototou's trust, Madara would resort to manipulation. Although the Sharingan Master had several other ways of going about that, Itachi knew that most likely he would reveal the truth about the Uchiha massacre to his ototou. If that happened, Sasuke would act true to his nature and seek vengeance for his clan and Itachi's deaths and would target their hometown. Under Madara's wing, Sasuke would realize secrets of the Sharingan that would substantially surpass his own knowledge and power. If that happened, there wouldn't be a soul alive or dead that could save Konoha from complete destruction. Once Sasuke realized his full potential it was over. However, he knew—or at least had been convinced by his lover—that there was only one person on earth who could stop Sasuke before it was too late. Which was why he had been standing in the small forest clearing, directly opposite the slumped body of the blond jinchurikii caught in his weakest genjutsu.

"_**What? Why would Sasuke…" **_Naruto had not completed his sentence either because he was unable or unwilling to. Whatever the reason, his shock and horror of such an event was all too clear.

"_**There's no way he'd do something like that!" **_

_**If you really believe that then you don't know my ototou at all. **_Although he had pondered those words, the genjutsu master had purposely refrained from uttering them.

"_**Sasuke is still naïve."**_ Itachi said adopting a tone of a patient parent addressing a particularly dense child. _**"He can easily be dyed in any color. In such a case, can you stop him? Even if you have to kill Sasuke?"**_

Naruto's eyes had widened and his jaw had slackened at his question, letting out a surprised gasp as he did so. Itachi didn't blame him. That had been his reaction too when Madara had first told him that in order to attaint he Mangekyou he would have to kill Shishui. He knew exactly how the blond felt, however he didn't have the luxury of time to sympathize with him. He needed an answer right there and then. Before Kakashi discovered the clone following him, before Sasuke discovered his whereabouts. Before it was too late.

"_**Could you weigh Sasuke against Konoha on a set of scales?"**_

"_**I would defend Konoha!" **_The vessel had declared eyes blazing. _**"But I would also stop Sasuke without killing him?"**_

Itachi had scoffed at his naivety. In a way, when it came to Sasuke they were two sides of the same coin. Naruto, not unlike him when he had been three years younger than the blond, when asked to choose between the two he had chosen both. The love for Sasuke had convinced him that he was capable of both saving the village and sparing his precious ototou. It was a decision that although he lived to regret he knew that strangely enough, given the opportunity, he would not change.

"_**You are such a child."**_ He had scolded the teen his frown deepening. _**"What you speak of are all fantasies. A shinobi must sometimes make very harsh decisions."**_

Although that was the closest he had ever gotten to revealing his secret to anyone else, he knew that the teen was not particularly blessed in the brains department, so he let his mind rest easy. The response he got however was not what he had anticipated.

"_**Someone told me that before," **_the jinchurikii had said in a calm voice reminiscent of his father. _**"But for me there is no choice. I never go back on my word. That's my Ninja Way!"**_ In that moment, Itachi had been reminded of another determined blond with enchanting orbs brimming with the ferocity of his willpower.

Itachi had allowed his expression to soften into a small smile. Although he was just as easy to rile up as his father, he had passed his test. And that was all that mattered. Itachi had finally found someone other than himself that he could trust with bearing his burden. It was ironic that he didn't trust his lover, who he knew better than the back of his hand, with this yet he was willing to leave behind his life's work in the hands of his much less talented son. Then again it wasn't so surprising seeing as his entire life had been awash with contradictions and ironies. He was an Uchiha with a Senju's ideology; he had been the heir of his clan, the boy who was supposed to further its growth in the future, yet he had been the main cause of its almost complete decimation. The list was endless. However, of all the things he had ever done in his life, nothing felt as right as what he had done next.

Catching the teen off guard, he had forced a raven into the shocked youth's mouth. Although to Naruto it appeared to be nothing more than a black raven, it was a representation of the power Itachi was giving him to do what he could not.

"_**I have shared some of my power with you. Though I hope the day never comes when you have to use it."**_ He had released the genjutsu and dispelled his shadow clone leaving the blond alone in the clearing once again. Whatever meaning Naruto attached to his words was unimportant to him. All that mattered was that when the time came Naruto would use the power.

After leaving Naruto, Itachi had regrouped with Kisame at the rendezvous point from which they made their way to the Uchiha fortress. When all the preparations were finalized, he had sent his partner out to find his brother and keep his accomplices from interfering. It was important to them both that no external factors influence the battle's outcome.

The sound of intentionally loud footsteps reached him and he knew that the moment had come. He smiled at the realization that when he opened his eyes he would see Sasuke standing before him. The hardest part of his defection from Konoha had been not being able to see his ototou on a regular basis. However, he had restrained himself from checking on Sasuke too often. Often sending one of his ravens to do it for him or listening for news of him from the other members of the organization. Today alone he would have seen his brother twice, the first time when he had tested his strength earlier that day at one of the Akatsuki hideouts. And again now once he opened his eyes.

"That Sharingan, just how much does it show you?" He asked from his place on the hard, stone throne of Madara Uchiha. Sasuke's steps did not falter at his query and he listened with interest as his ototou took several steps more before coming to stop a good distance from where he sat.

"How much do these show me?" His younger brother asked an air of smugness in his tone. "What I'm seeing right now, Itachi...is your death."

_He's just as arrogant as the man that fathered him and all other Uchiha._

Itachi considered his response for a long moment as his brain analyzed the tone with which it was spoken. He was determined to see if there were any lingering doubts in his brother's heart of what must be done. Seeing none, he smiled internally for now he knew truly that Sasuke was ready to take his life.

"My death, huh?" He repeated closing his eyes in order to hide any emotion that would leak into them when he spoke. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel his ototou's hateful gaze trained on him. Although it pained him that those eyes bore that much hatred for him, he ignored it and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well then…" he paused as he flew to his brother's side in less than a heartbeat. "Make it happen."

**

* * *

**

"I must say that it is an honor to be standing here before the man who almost singlehandedly helped Konoha emerge victorious from the Third Great Shinobi war." The blue haired kunoichi said giving a short bow of respect.

Minato's eyes widened at her gesture, still unable to believe what his mind was telling him was reality. How could it be? Akiko, that sweet little child was this woman? But when he thought about it now, it made sense. The reason why her eyes had seemed so shrewd and watchful, why she acted much older than she looked. Why she was never around when Itachi was. Why she had trusted him so easily and accompanied him almost everywhere. She must have been keeping an eye on him. Trying to discover what he was up to. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to trust her so easily. Nothing about her was right, the signs had been there. Yet he had been too stupid to see them. She hadn't even altered her appearance much; she had only reversed her age and had hidden in plain sight. Right underneath his nose.

His eyes narrowed when he remembered Itachi and Kisame talking about a particularly memorable Akatsuki meeting. They had mentioned that there was a single kunoichi within their ranks. Itachi had told him that she was the leader's partner and although she didn't say much during the meetings, it was quite obvious that the leader held her opinion in high regard. Kisame had once referred to her as Blue, something about it being the color of her hair. Now that he thought about it, he had never bothered to find out what her real name was.

"My name is Konan." The kunoichi said as if she had read his mind. "Don't worry I'm done killing for today."

"I wasn't worried about that." Minato said speaking up at long last. "If you had any intentions of killing me you would have done it long ago."

The Akatsuki kunoichi nodded at this before settling down at the edge of his bed.

"I came here to release you." She informed him in a monotone.

"So you have the antidote?" He asked unable to keep the eagerness from his voice. He knew that time was running out. If he wasted anymore time he would lose Itachi as well. The kunoichi didn't reply. Eyes fixed on him, she dug into the folds of her sleeve and fished out a small vial with amber colored liquid and held it up to him between her index finger and thumb.

"We have to talk." She said shortly as she replaced the vial in its place in her sleeves.

The Yondaime could only stare at her incredulously as he tried desperately to hide his growing impatience.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier?" She asked him a note of incredulity in her tone. "I said that I killed Jiraiya-sensei. Don't you at least want to know why?"

"To be honest, no." The spiky haired man replied calmly. "Nothing you say can justify killing him. So why should I bother wasting my time listening to something I have no interest in hearing."

She considered him in silence for several long moments, slightly taken aback by his brutal honesty. When she finally spoke it was in a soft tone that sounded strangely fond and appreciative. Something that startled him somewhat.

"I appreciate your honesty," the pause in her speech told him that she was not yet done speaking. "However, I implore you to please hear me out. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, only for your patience." He finally allowed his gaze to leave her form as he focused his eyes on the first thing that caught his gaze. Which happened to be the last thing he wanted to see at the moment; his headband. Memories of the night Itachi had given it to him came flooding back, reminding him of his limited time and patience. Had it not been for the fact that his entire body was still paralyzed from the neck down, he would have bolted from the bed and been out of the room in less time than it took for the kunoichi to blink. He was however, stuck on his bed in the same room with a lady who had just admitted to murdering his surrogate father.

"You're not going to give me the antidote until I hear you out." He said closing his eyes in resignation. Although he might not like it, it was the card that life had dealt him. And so he was going to have to play the game with it no matter how much it sucked.

The blue haired lady nodded before shifting slightly in her seat more out of discomfort than it was to get a better look at him. He watched her impatiently, willing her to begin. Several more precious seconds flew by before she finally opened her mouth and began to speak.

"You probably hate us for what we did." She said, the sad look in her eyes betraying the monotonous voice with which she had spoken.

"No." Minato said truthfully. "Just disappointed."

"Jiraiya-sensei came to us during the Second Great Shinobi War. Back then it had been all three of us…whole and complete." A pained look lined her features reminding him instantly of his sole female student. "He built us a home, taught us how to fish and fend for ourselves. He even taught us ninjutsu and only when we had gained some level of proficiency at it did he finally leave us."

_And look how you repaid him._ The blond thought sarcastically although he refrained from uttering the words for he knew that interrupting her speech would only prolong it.

"But after he left, we were on our own. And we made some decisions which at the time seemed right, however looking back on them now we know there were other ways of going about achieving our goal." The familiar look of anguish crossed her features again and lingered noticeably longer than it had the last time.

Although he gave no sign of listening, Konan knew that the spiky haired man heard every word she was saying but chose to remain mute. His silence bothered her slightly for it was a lot worse than if he screamed at her. She watched him somewhat distractedly as she tried to figure out what was going on in his head. She told herself that if she knew that much, she would know if he hated her or not. Why his opinion of her suddenly mattered was a mystery to the Akatsuki kunoichi and she cleared her throat slightly when the blond turned his head slightly to fix her with the faintest of impatient glares.

"Have you ever lost someone you loved with all your heart?" The question was almost whispered but it hit the spiky haired man with enough force that it seemed almost as if it had been shouted. He turned to meet her honey colored orbs and saw a flicker of satisfaction in them that told him that her question had had the impact on him she had intended. She sat staring at him expectantly as she waited for his response. She would not continue if he did not reply. And if she did not continue he would have to wait for the drug to wear off before he could regain full use of his limbs again. And who knew how long that would take.

"Twice." He replied shortly not bothering to elaborate as he was an unwilling participant in the conversation. Although she looked as if she wanted to press him for more information, she refrained herself from doing so for she knew that this time he would not respond and she desperately needed to say her piece before their time ran out.

"I was fortunate to have only experienced it once," she said in a slightly hoarse voice. "And as you can bear witness, no matter how many times it happens, it never fails to leave its mark on a person."

Silence greeted her words and she heaved a slight sigh and closed her eyes. It was now more than ever that she missed him. Although she missed him everyday and always would, it was times like these that her heart ached for him. Times when she found herself in a position she could not maneuver out of but he was more than experienced dealing with.

Charisma. It was what endeared him to people and made them follow him almost instinctively. There was a saying that went like this; the whole world gives way to the man who knows where he's going. And Yahiko had always seemed to know where he was going, even when he looked lost. For he had a dream and the drive and determination to get him there. So nothing else mattered. He was as eloquent as he was bold. A master at appealing to the very hearts and souls of those he addressed. Always daring to speak his mind and attract attention to himself, not because he craved it, but because he wished to be heard. When he spoke, people believed him. His words touched people and could sway the most stubborn of hearts. The reason why people believed him was because he spoke the truth. No matter how good or bad it would sound. He didn't talk about being perfect, or how he would change the world on his own. He spoke of what the world was, his dream of what the world should be, and how he would go about making it into a reality. Believing him was entirely up to the listener, and more often than not his words earned him loyal followers.

Had it been him in her shoes, he would have found the exact words to convey his message. He would have found the courage to apologize but not expect forgiveness. He would have explained their cause and their reasons. Why sensei had to die and why they had to be the ones who saw to it. She didn't doubt for a second that had he been alive, no matter how much it would have killed him to do it, Yahiko would have killed Jiraiya-sensei himself. It would have been instantaneous, painless even. But most of all it would have been done. And he would not find himself in a room with an unwilling audience counting down the seconds until their conversation was over, tongue tied and guilt ridden.

She halfheartedly glanced at the younger man and unknowingly ran the back of her index finger down his cheek affectionately, catching the blond off guard. Now that she thought about it, he reminded her of Yahiko _a lot_. Their hair had the same charming untidiness to it that made it seem intentional. But Yahiko's had been shorter and orange in color not golden. Their faces were both oval-shaped which complemented their attractive features perfectly. Their noses were roughly the same length; although Yahiko's was probably longer. Their eyes were the same color, although different shades of it. Yahiko's being the lighter and softer shade of blue, the result of living in a land that saw almost perpetual rain and little sunshine. As Akiko, she had gotten a glimpse of the type of man he was, and from what she had seen he was Yahiko's incarnate. That explained why she had been drawn to him inexplicably. Why she had trusted him against her better judgment. Why even now she was detaining him against his will, beseeching his forgiveness and understanding.

"This person you lost, it was a man." The Yondaime stated shrewdly. Although Konan did not answer his query, her silence only confirmed his suspicion and he went on. "And I remind you of him."

At this she allowed the tiniest of nods before she continued stroking his cheek affectionately. Sky blue orbs slid shut as their owner released a soft sigh of frustration as he tried to calm his agitated mind.

"I'm not him." Minato said as clearly as he could, holding her gaze as the words left his lips.

"But you are my brother," she said somewhat urgently as if she feared that he would leave. "We are sibling disciples as Nagato calls it. United under Jiraiya-sensei's teachings."

For the first time that day, the Yellow Flash allowed his annoyance to surface and cast a frightening glare the stunned kunoichi's way.

"Not united—never united—but _divided_ by our master's teachings." The former kage said in a cold voice his eyes adopting a matching chill. "I don't know what happened to you people, quite frankly I don't know anything about you people and I would be lying if I said that I cared. But I do know this; there are people out there who have endured far worse than you, I or anyone in this world can imagine, but have never taken a single life in their entire existence." His voice was scolding and had a scathing tone to it that was hard to miss. His blue orbs were brimming with unshed tears and barely contained fury that told the blue haired Akatsuki that had it not been for his current state, she would have passed from this life long ago.

"Yahiko didn't deserve to die!" She screamed putting as much distance between herself and the fuming man.

"Neither did I!" The Yellow Flash raised his voice to match her tone effectively silencing her. The silence that followed was uncomfortable and tense as both tried to reign in their emotions before addressing the other again.

"W-what?" The kunoichi said in a shaky tone eyes as wide as saucers.

"Sixteen years ago I died. Until four years ago I remained undisturbed." Minato didn't meet her gaze as his eyes stared blankly at the wall before him. "I don't know the exact details of what happened but a year ago I was successfully resurrected."

"Impossible. If the Yellow Flash of Konoha had died we surely would have known." Her surprise was impossible to miss and he suspected that she was having trouble believing her ears. Not that he cared whether she believed him or not.

"I easily hold the record for the shortest reign as kage so it's understandable if other nations were ignorant of my reign or even forgot about it." The Yondaime replied easily.

They sat in silence for several moments following that as both retreated back to the sanctuaries of their minds. Finally and at long last Konan dug into her sleeve and produced the vial from its depths. Her gesture was not lost on the former kage who watched her almost earnestly. An expressionless look on her features, the paper manipulator took several steps towards the paralyzed shinobi and stopped only when she stood before him the vial raised in her hand.

Slowly so as not to startle the blond, the blue haired kunoichi bent over him before gently lifting his head and emptying the contents of the vial into his mouth. The blond eagerly swallowed the antidote, his eyes never left the kunoichi's as he did so. Not because he was in any way suspicious of her, but because despite their differences, he wished to convey his gratitude. Soon after the liquid settled into his stomach the Yellow Flash began to feel it take effect on his body as it was pumped into his bloodstream eradicating all the effects of the tranquilizer.

The instant the spiky haired man regained the feeling in his legs, he shot up and was off the bed in less than a heartbeat. Not bothering to hide his nudity from the kunoichi as he started picking his clothes from where they had been discarded the previous night. Konan watched him with a far away look in her eyes, not really taking in the scene before her. Her brain vaguely registered that he was almost dressed and ready to go, prompting her to speak up.

"It was very difficult for us." She said causing the blond to pause momentarily in his actions. "Killing sensei was the most difficult thing we have ever or will ever do."

The spiky haired man continued bustling around the room gathering his effects almost as if he hadn't heard her at all. She watched him intently hoping silently that he would yell at her again. Anything to ease the guilt gnawing away at her conscience.

"You know that if you go after him, _he'll _kill you." She said in a barely audible voice that reached Minato as he pocketed the final scroll. Again he said nothing in response and continued making his way towards the door.

"There's no changing your mind is there?" She said to herself sadly as her eyes fell dejectedly to her side.

Although they had irreconcilable differences and stood on opposite sides, she couldn't help worrying about him. She knew firsthand what he planned to do and it was no surprise to her that he was going through with his plan, after all he was Jiraiya-sensei's disciple. Although she understood his motives, that didn't stop her from deeming his plan suicidal at best. But she would say nothing to stop him. Not because they would only fall on deaf ears but because the fate of so many laid in this one battle. The final stand against Madara, whether there would be one at all or not. All of it lay in this man's hands and Konan was not about to stop him. It was men like he and Yahiko who left behind legacies that would remain generations after their death. It was men like he, Nagato and Yahiko who ruled the world. Men like them who led it and its people. The reason why they were such fit rulers of the world was because they were the exact opposite of Uchiha Madara. They could walk away when their power exceeded their control. The Uchiha ancestor clung to everything around him, pulling it down with him into the abyss he had escaped from into the human world. They could let go. He and Madara might have been equally matched in power, but when it all came down to it, Minato was the stronger of the two. Because unlike Madara, who fled from death, Minato accepted it.

"_**Power is from the world, but strength is from the soul". **_Those had been Nagato's words the day he had resurrected Yahiko's corpse.

"_**I might possess the greatest doujutsu known to shinobi, however, Yahiko possessed strength that far exceeds mine. Which is why in death he shall continue to lead us…" **_

"I'll leave you with this thought." The blond announced as he came to a halt at the door, his back to the Akatsuki kunoichi who started slightly at his voice. "I want you to think back on everything you and your partner have done since Yahiko's death. And when you've done that I want you to think about whether you would have done any of those things had he not died."

"I know that I have no right to ask this of you…" Konan said taking several steps towards the taller man. Although she wasn't standing directly beside him, she could tell from where she stood that he was about an inch taller than Yahiko. Him lingering at the door encouraged her to continue.

"But could you find it in your heart to forgive us?"

"You're asking the wrong guy." Minato said with a light chuckle. Before the kunoichi could ask him what he meant, the Yellow Flash was nothing more than a streak of gold disappearing into the horizon.

**

* * *

**

Itachi was on his knees, an unprecedented feat in battle. He could honestly count the number of people who had ever forced him to his knees in battle on one hand. One of them had died to awaken his eyes. Two of them he had dispatched shortly after they ingrained their faces forever into his memory. Only one of them was alive and that was understandable seeing as he was the very man that had taught him everything he knew.

As amazing as the feat was, it was nothing compared to the more distinguished list Sasuke had just added his name to. The list of people that had ever broken out of his Tsukuyomi currently held only two names, both of them Uchiha. The very genjutsu that had intimidated Sasori of the Red Sands into reluctant compliance. The very illusion that broke the Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan. The very genjutsu that had reduced Kakuzu, the masked miser, to a heaving mass on the floor. The same frightening black and red world that even the Yellow Flash of Konoha had never once escaped from. Those eyes, that genjutsu. It didn't matter that he had adopted his most complex and intricate design when weaving the genjutsu. Or that Sasuke had done something that he had been unable to do when he had been his age and was already in possession of the Mangekyou. All that mattered was that through sheer will power and brilliance, Sasuke had overcome the pain, had seen through his genjutsu and had not just broken out of it but had reflected it right back at him. Hence the reason he was on his knees clutching his left eye.

He stared in disbelief at the teen before him who had forced him to eat his words. He was still having a hard time believing what had just happened as he watched his ototou.

_He broke through my Tsukuyomi without possessing the Mangekyou. That is something I doubt even Madara can replicate…you truly have matured Sasuke._

"You, you broke through my Tsukuyomi?" He said feigning anger, however the disbelief in his voice was all too real. Still on his knees, recovering from the backfiring of his genjutsu, the raven watched as the serpent's pupil rose to his feet anger and hatred evident in his vermillion orbs.

"Like I told you," Sasuke called authoritatively. "No matter how much you use those eyes of yours my hate will turn illusion into reality."

After what had just happened, Itachi had no problem believing those words now. But for appearance's sake he kept up the act as he too rose to his feet, hand still clutched over his left eye.

"Humph, make illusions a reality, eh?" He said his voice oozing skepticism.

_Only one man has ever managed that. And after tonight hopefully that number will increase to two._

"Then let me throw those words right back at you." He said a tiny smirk evident in his voice and on his features.

"Just now, you saw your eyes gouged out during the Tsukuyomi." He said in his usual monotone that betrayed none of the emotional turmoil in his heart. "Now let me make that a reality."

There were three stages of his defense. Seeing as genjutsu was his preferred form of fighting, it was only natural that he would adopt the Tsukuyomi during confrontations with those he wanted out of the way as quickly as possible. People often mistook it as a sign that his reliance on genjutsu was more out of necessity than preference. But as Kakuzu found out during an unfortunate confrontation with the irate Uchiha heir, following a particularly grueling training session with Madara, genjutsu was not all the raven was good for. His second line of defense, the one rarely seen by even the most talented of shinobi, the Amaterasu was probably the most deadly ninjutsu known to man. And the fact that it was only the second line of his defense was a frightening thought indeed. It was a testament of how rarely he was forced to use it that Itachi was still yet to fully master controlling the scorching black flames of the Mangekyou. Sasuke had passed the first line now it was time to see how he stacked up against the ethereal flames.

Even as he made the decision, Itachi couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that threatened to overwhelm him. Although he had much greater control over Susan'oo than he did Amaterasu, he knew that using it now would spell certain death for him. The toll of summoning the giant humanoid warrior would surely finish him. And that just wouldn't do especially seeing as the fight had only just begun. It was a risk he was willing to take. He would call off Amaterasu almost as soon as he released the flames and hope that they would die out before they reduced his brother to cinders.

He crouched down and began weaving the signs in rapid succession, his right eye closed in preparation for his next move. As expected Sasuke anticipated his next move and was doing everything possible to keep him from releasing the Amaterasu. Itachi watched the giant shuriken his ototou threw at him with deadly accuracy keenly. Unbidden, memories of his training sessions with his ancestor came flooding back and he remembered the relic Uchiha's cautionary words telling him to properly analyze any situation before making a move.

The raven did just that and fought back a proud smile at his brother's ingenuity.

_Another shuriken travelling in the shadow of the first one. Truly deceptive indeed. And to think that he planned all this ahead of time…Sasuke you truly are the heir of the Sharingan._

**

* * *

**

He had finally exhausted the brat's chakra and hid a rueful smile at the realization. His naturally violent disposition made sitting around and waiting only worsen his nerves. Contrary to popular belief, knowing what was to come did not in any way reduce the amount of one's anxiety. In fact it increased it significantly. Now that he didn't have to move and swing Samehada at the brat or dodge and duck to avoid getting sliced by the brat's large blade, he had nothing to distract him from the tense air on the roof where all four of them stood waiting for the inevitable. Without the loud clangs of the giant swords colliding Kisame found the eerie silence that hung around them very unsettling.

He never did like silence, the absence of noise. In his opinion silence was as much of a sign of something being wrong as pain was. When people fell silent it was because they did not wish to voice what was in their hearts. When a place fell silent it was either because it was in honor of the dead or in expectation of something foul and sinister. Silence never bode well. It was merely the calm before the storm. Knowing this only managed to agitate the giant swordsman even more and he glanced around furtively for something to occupy his mind.

His eyes fell on the redhead kunoichi eying Suigetsu distastefully where he sat slurping loudly from his water bottle. His mischievous nature pleaded to be released and desperately in need of some good entertainment he did not resist.

The three shinobi looked up at the sword wielding Akatsuki when he cleared his throat loudly. Beady, yellowish orbs fell on the lone kunoichi and rested on her for a while causing a disgusted shudder to run down said kunoichi's spine.

Her flaming eyes seemed to say: **If you so much as think of making a move on me, I'll subject you to the worse forms of torture imaginable.**

_As if. _The swordsman scoffed but maintained his gaze on her. The girl noticeable shifted uncomfortably where she stood, inching unconsciously towards the quiet orange-haired man. Her movement caught the Executioner's Blade's new wielder's eyes and he traced her darting eyes back to the still staring shark like missing nin.

"Oi," Suigetsu called somewhat defensively. "Have some dignity you pervert, she's probably young enough to be your kid."

Kisame allowed his grin to broaden as his eyes remained fixated on the visibly squirming kunoichi.

"But she ain't so…" He trailed off suggestively taking a single step towards the redhead.

Instinctively, Suigetsu grabbed the hilt of Zabuza's blade and ran to block the advancing Akatsuki's path to the almost trembling tracker nin. The shark like shinobi was having too much fun to stop now…or to sense the rapidly approaching presence that disturbed Jugo's avian friends. The many forest birds surrounding the peace loving shinobi took flight and returned back to their homes but not before sounding a warning to the placid man who looked around suddenly.

"That's far enough, Kisame-senpai." Suigetsu said, a warning smile lining his lips. Kisame blinked at the audacious act slightly taken aback but not enough to miss his cue.

"What? Is she your girlfriend?" The Akatsuki said feigning curiosity.

_And let the show begin._ The taller swordsman thought to himself as he settled down to watch the fruits of his labor.

"Eeeew! I don't know whether to feel insulted or victimized." Karin said in an exaggeratedly disgusted tone that somewhat piqued the blue skinned shinobi's interest.

"You should talk!" Suigetsu said sheathing the Executioner's blade back into its place on his back. "I mean, if this is what I get for tryna help out… I'm not even sure if you're from the same species as I am."

"If you're trying to ask me if I'm part fish then the answer is a resounding hell no!" Karin said a vein twitching on her temple. A matching vein surfaced on the Kiri youth's own forehead and he leaned in closer to the kunoichi, the better to bellow in her ears he reasoned.

"Pity, because then at least you would stand a chance of getting a boyfriend when you finally realize that Sasuke doesn't date outside his species after he dumps you on your ass."

"The same way your mommy dumped you on your head?" Karin shot back her face turning into a dangerous shade of red almost as dark as her hair.

Before the fight could go on any further, the duo was silenced by their good-natured orange haired partner.

"Quiet you two!" Jugo snapped stepping in between them. "Can't you feel _that_ Karin?"

Just when the tracker nin opened her mouth to retort angrily, a wave of powerful chakra hit her with enough force to knock the wind right out of her lungs. She sank to her knees where her teammates crouched at either side of her. Kisame watched the three of them with interest as he too felt the faint but distinct presence of another rapidly approaching.

Yellow orbs widened in surprise as the shark like nin registered what was going on. He recognized that chakra signature. And the unnatural speed at which it was moving was expected for it belonged to none other than the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

_He caught up to us? Impossible. How fast is this guy really? It took us most of the day to get from Amegakure to this place. And that was even using some of Itachi's teleportation techniques. But wait, according to what Itachi said the drug he gave him should have only begun to wear off about 30 minutes ago. So how the hell? Unless… _

Urgency apparent on his features, the blue skinned Akatsuki formed the necessary hand seals for a water clone and left it in his place as he sped off to delay the fast approaching streak of sun colored hair. He ignored the confused calls of the teen shinobi he left in his water clone's charge and continued on his way. Ears ringing with the sound of his rapidly beating heart, Kisame recalled his only confrontation with the man he was about to face. It had been daunting to say the least. The man's power had been surreal and unimaginable. Just like the other time when he had lost it and had almost destroyed his hometown.

_What rotten luck. Shorty's in battle and can't be bothered with this right now. He just had to show up now? I don't know how long I can stall him but hopefully it will be enough. Great. And the only person who can subdue him is busy. I'll just have to do what I can, I guess._

The shark like Akatsuki reached a large forest clearing and for the second time that day stood in between the hunter and his prey. Blue orbs rested on his yellow pupils without really seeing them as their owner addressed him somewhat impatiently.

"Move, Kisame." It was not a request, or a friendly suggestion. Heck it wasn't even anywhere close to qualifying as a plea. It was a straightforward and blatant order.

"Make me." The air around both shinobi stilled and so did time it seemed as they both sized each other up. Both determined to have their way but neither willing to do what was required of them.

Kisame felt a familiar spike in the air miles away and the blond's eyes darting to a space behind his left shoulder only confirmed his suspicion. It had come to the worse and Itachi had once again manifested the flaming, ethereal warrior.

**

* * *

**

Itachi watched what would normally have been a horrific scene play out with near gratitude. His sight had degraded to the point were everything beyond arms reach was a messy blur. However, he knew from the wretched screams escaping his ototou and the slimy sounds echoing throughout the destroyed fortress that the great white snake had finally made an appearance.

_Finally._ He couldn't help thinking as he turned his eyes skyward towards the great eight headed snake that had just burst out of his brother's body. He spared a quick glance at Sasuke who lay limp on the floor, breathing heavily from his exertion. After confirming that his brother would live, the Uchiha heir turned his attention back towards the giant snake.

"Judging by the feel of it, this is Orochimaru's Eight Headed Serpent jutsu." He said more to himself than to the panting teen several feet away from him. Somehow he doubted that after his ototou's earlier torment that the teen was still aware of his surroundings.

Pushing Sasuke to the back of his mind, Itachi stepped forward and as usual Susan'oo followed him loyally, his gigantic shield held protectively before him. Never taking his eyes off the great multi headed serpent, the raven advanced further, stopping when he reached a comfortable distance before the white beast.

Not one to waste any time, Orochimaru's serpent attacked first. However, Susan'oo unsheathed his sword just in time to block the attack and relieved the long neck of the snake of one of its heads which fell crashing down to the ground several hundred feet below. This time the Serpentine Sannin sent three heads at him at once. But once again the giant warrior prevailed and blocked their advances with his great flaming shield before beheading them as well.

Three of the giant serpent's remaining heads wrapped around the fiery humanoid in an attempt to restrain it, but only succeeded in enraging it further. It wasn't long before the giant warrior released himself from his captors and made quick work of detaching their heads from their necks. Realizing the futility of any more attacks, the lone head reared back and opened its mouth. From within its depths, the immortality-crazed Sannin slowly slithered his way out till only his bare torso was revealed.

"So, it finally comes out." Itachi said fixing his fading eyes on the man he had shamed years ago.

After chuckling in his usual sinister fashion, Orochimaru proceeded to perform another trademark of his; spitting things from his mouth. This time it was a sword. The moment the Uchiha's eyes fell on the sword he felt something akin to savage triumph begin to build up. He had been right. The reason why he had been unable to find the Kusanagi Sword was because the Sannin had gotten to it first. So instead of trying to steal it from the Snake Summoner, Itachi had occupied himself instead with finding the ultimate counter to it. A year ago his efforts had finally paid off and now because of his determination and persistence, Susan'oo now wielded the great sword of Totsuka.

"This is it!" The Sannin declared, amber eyes blazing with desire and ambition. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

The Sharingan heir closed his eyes and allowed the pale Sannin to continue his mindless rant. In a moment no one else would ever have to listen to that voice again.

"Thanks to you, Sasuke's repressing chakra is gone!" Orochimaru said unable to hide the glee in his voice. "Now's my chance to take over the child's body. And…"

But the Snake Summoner never got to finish his rant as the Uchiha heir directed Susan'oo to smite the vile creature that had plagued his brother. The blazing sword pierced straight through the pale skin of the snake like man's torso. However, a mocking chuckle escaped him when the sword withdrew and he stared down at the petite raven once again.

"Do you honestly think that I can be beaten with that level of attack?" Orochimaru taunted. However, his moment of triumph was short lived as the effects of the Totsuka sword began to manifest. His surprised gasp was ignored by Itachi who turned his attention back to his ototou at long last.

"Now then Sasuke, what will you do next?" There was a smile on the elder Uchiha's lips for he knew that the deed was done and the end was near.

"This sword…it can't be the Totsuka Blade!" Orochimaru shrieked as his soul was ripped from the younger raven's frail body. "Itachi, you had it all along? You truly are the bane of my existence."

While the snake was being sealed away at the hilt of Susan'oo's sword, the genjutsu master addressed the younger shinobi once again.

"This is it…Sasuke." The heir barely managed to get the words out of his mouth as he fought back another violent coughing fit that threatened to wrack his body. Eventually the disease had its way and Itachi ended up doubled over in agony as hacking coughs escaped him unbidden.

He honestly didn't know why he was putting on the act, as it was his ototou was still far from being fully alert. Before he could stop them, the vile words left his mouth with an impressive amount of venom and meaning behind them.

"Now…your eyes are mine." A sadistic smile thinned his lips at his next words. "I'll take my time plucking them from your skull."

But his body had other plans and a particularly violent coughing fit he had suppressed earlier returned with a fury. He reared back, clutching his chest as the pain in his failing heart stabbed the very core of his being. Before he could stop the blood or force it back down his throat, the raven was hunched over, small hands pressed firmly over his lips trying vainly to staunch the flow of the crimson liquid that seeped through his thin fingers. The metallic taste and smell of blood overwhelmed his senses, temporarily dulling them to all other things around him. His disease forced him to his knees and he knew that indeed his time had come. His body had run its course and ways dying before his eyes. He had one last task he had to see to before it was too late however, so he held on to life, if only for a few precious minutes. He felt Susan'oo falter around him but he just didn't have the strength to hold him together, that was until he felt the approach of his ototou's attempt to finish him off for good. A kunai with an exploding tag attached to it was hurled his way by his enraged brother. His survival instinct kicked in causing him to retain Susan'oo's incomplete form without giving it much thought.

The Yata mirror withstood the blast of the explosion and Itachi, heaving sporadically, chanced a glance up at his stunned ototou through dull, half lidded eyes. He saw the blur that was Sasuke retreat partially, momentarily stunned by his resolve. The Sharingan heir took the opportunity to begin his advance, forcing his successor's back to the wall behind him. The distance between them seemed to stretch on for miles nevertheless, Itachi persisted.

_Just a few more steps…damn it I'm almost there. I have to…I want to…Sasuke... _

Letting out a shout of fury, Sasuke launched all the exploding kunais in his arsenal at once at his advancing nemesis. He watched with wide frightful eyes as the smoke cleared to reveal the bastard still standing, albeit swaying dangerously.

_I've come this far, so I think I can go a little further…_

Like a zombie the heir advanced, eyes focused ahead, hands hanging listlessly at his side. Although he swayed her never fell. Although he stopped occasionally to catch his breath, he never turned around. He just kept on moving forward. Putting one foot before the other as he approached the scared teen.

_He looks so frightened. Just like that night all those years ago._

Deciding that fear didn't suit his ototou's features, Itachi taunted him with his next words.

"They're…my eyes…mine." He said as he reached out towards the now defiant youth.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and without thinking hurled himself into the air as he charged at the bane of his entire existence. The Yata mirror deflected the pathetic excuse for an attack sending the teen hurling through the air where he promptly landed on the floor several feet from where he had started. By the time Sasuke finally recovered from the fall he could only watch with horror as Itachi advanced, hands stretched out for him. There was nothing he could do but back away slowly, never once taking his fearful eyes from his big brother's unnaturally pale features.

_I'm almost there, just a little closer…if only he would stop moving back…I'm not sure how much time I have left…_

Finally, back against the wall, cornered like a rat with no place to run, eyes wide and fearful, legs threatening to give out beneath him any minute from exhaustion, Sasuke could only look on as his brother's burnt hand reached out to him and came into proximity of his face. Confusion marred his features at the familiar yet foreign expression on Itachi's face. Familiar because he had seen them on a regular basis. But that had been a lifetime ago, and the man who always bore them was nothing like the conceited psychopath standing before him. Then words as foreign and familiar as the smile on the Akatsuki's face reached his ears and his eyes widened even more in shock and confusion.

"Forgive me Sasuke…this is it."

One minute the man had been smiling at him, the next he was on his back on the ground staring at the grey clouds above them with dull unseeing eyes. The fiery giant that cloaked him had even disappeared which was further proof to the young Uchiha that the man at his feet was surely dead. Thoroughly spent and unable to support his own weight anymore, Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion, landing on the ground beside the empty shell of his enemy. One heir had fallen so that the true heir of the Sharingan could rise.

**

* * *

**

Minato was hyperventilating, not necessarily from the marathon he had had to run in order to catch up with his stubborn lover and his partner, neither was it from the brief confrontation he had just had with said partner. No the reason why he was having trouble breathing properly was because he was in shock. His eyes rejected the scene before him and he tried to will himself to awaken from the nightmare. But the closer his legs brought him to the pair of bodies on the wet floor, the more the realism of the situation was hammered into his head.

He had failed. Again. He was too late. Again. He hadn't been fast enough. Again. He had lost someone dear to him…again. His hands were trembling were they hung idly at his side as his feet took him closer and closer towards the thing he dreaded seeing above all else.

He finally reached the brothers and against his will his head turned down to glance into the smiling, lifeless face of his raven haired lover. The Yondaime's shoulders shook and his eyes stung causing his vision to blur. The torrent of the rain washed away the tears that leaked past impossible blue irises as a low cry escaped the broken man.

He collapsed heavily onto his knees, ignoring the other body on the ground as his arms instinctively reached out for the frail form he had held in his arms mere hours ago. His entire body shook and he didn't bother trying to contain his sobs for it would have been as futile as trying to subdue his sorrow.

_Remember that time when we found him in Amegakure…its just like that time…it's just like that time. He's not dead, he's only unconscious. He's not dead he just can't be. He doesn't deserve to die here, or like this. _

"Chi-Chi," the blond said cradling the smaller man to his chest protectively. "Wake up. Please. Come back. Your hair's gonna get all messed up if you continue lying in the rain. You're gonna catch a cold like this and you know that I can't boil water to save my life so don't force me to have to cook for you."

The smile never faltered. The onyx orbs never closed. They just kept staring up. Not at him but past him. Up at the grey clouds pouring endless sheets of silver on the three men. But only two were alive to feel the chill of the cold rain, the other had moved on…gone forever.

"_**Will you take me with you…When you return to heaven, will you take me with you?"**_

"Typical Uchiha," the blond scoffed ruefully as his long fingers stroked several silky strands of ebony hair away from the beautiful visage of the man he loved. "You make a promise and then you don't stick around to keep it."

He placed his hand over his lover's luxurious lashes, forcing his eyelids closed because now it was easier to pretend that he was just resting after returning from some long Akatsuki mission. He rocked back and forth with his lover, unknowingly imitating a mother lulling her child to sleep. His eyes never left the placid features of the raven and he absentmindedly traced the prominent stress lines that took nothing away from his beauty.

"But thank Kami that I'm not like you," the blond said his voice low and firm. "I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it... And I can't do that dead now can I?"

The question was directed at the presence that had been observing the blond's ministrations to his lover's corpse with jealousy and hatred in the depths of those nefarious eyes. The presence moved closer but before it took another step closer to the prone bodies, the Yondaime move in front of it effectively blocking its path. A low, velvety chuckle that sounded deceptively alluring was heard from behind the orange swirl mask of the Akatsuki founder as he regarded the man before him.

"Well, well, well Namikaze we meet again."

* * *

**Let's make a deal, you guys don't kill me until the next chapter comes out…pweease! *insert adorable chibi expression here* I'm serious if you guys kill me who's gonna write the big fight that's coming up in the next chapter? So reviews, comments, criticisms, death threats—I mean constructive input is welcome as always. I apologize for the late update, I procrastinated on getting my schoolwork done and was stuck paying for it all Friday night. I was feeling under the weather today and only just felt well enough to revise and edit this chapter before posting it. Until next week.**


	22. The God of Illusion

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**It's here; it's finally here, the moment you've all been waiting for! I thought I'd never get here but, shows how much I know huh? Your continuing support and enduring devotion to me and my story is the only thing that helped me reach this point. And for that I thank you all. If you are reading this all I can say is, thank you. And for those of you considerate enough to leave a review this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**PuppetMaster55, thanks for the plate of cookies *munching contentedly while typing and getting the crumbs all over her laptop*. I had know idea how "epicly awesome and endlessly moving" the last chapter was. I hope this chapter, and the ones to follow, meet up to your expectations. I'm glad you liked Minato's response to Konan because that's something that I see him saying when put in Naruto's shoes. I was re-watching Naruto's fight with Pein, particularly the episode where Minato appears to Naruto. And when the Yondaime said something about Pein being born from the chaos of the shinobi world, I knew instantly that no matter what this man might have done, the Yellow Flash of Konoha would never judge him, only his actions. Normally, I don't accept second place, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception. Yahiko has always intrigued me, and right now I'm toying with ideas for his back-story seeing as I've decided to write a fic about the Ame orphans. I'll probably check out "A Midsummer Night's Dream" after I'm done writing this fic as I'm curious to read a story dedicated to him and/or the other Ame orphans. I'm honored that you appreciate my portrayal of Itachi. When you like a character, it's usually because you see yourself in them or because you see someone you want to be in them. For me it's a little bit of both.**

**P.S: I **_**hope**_** I can finish this fic in four chapters without leaving anything out because continuing beyond that would be seriously testing my good luck streak. But if I need to add any more chapters, which I'm sure you all would love, I'll let you know guys know.**

**Hey YuNa, long time. XD. Glad to see that everything's settled for you over there. I'm happy that you're as pleased as I am with the way the story's been turning out so far. 0.0 so you read "But Aren't You Supposed to be Dead", interesting. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad you took up my suggestion. For those of you who haven't read it yet I advise you to do so seeing as it is the story that inspired this fic.**

**Listening suggestions: "Shippuden", "The Scarlet Letter", "Crimson Flames", "Hidan's theme" and "The Screaming God" (which btw I've labeled as Minato's fighting theme Hehe) all from the Naruto Shippuden OST. **

**I think I've stalled enough so *drum roll* *intense dramatic music*…**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The God of Illusion

* * *

"I'm confused," the white half said to its dark counter part. "How come Itachi lost?"

"**He didn't lose. He let Sasuke win, there's a difference." **Normally, the darker half would have been irritated by its sibling persona's ignorance. But it was too preoccupied with its thoughts to address its half with anything other than calm indifference.

"**It is exactly as Madara-sama predicted." **The dark half mumbled to itself, unknowingly sparking the white half's curiosity.

"Madara-sama predicted this?" The tone of awe was hard to miss in the white half's tone as its partner confirmed his suspicion.

"**Considering Itachi's behavior and all that he's done so far for the boy, it's hard to imagine the battle ending any other way." **There was a slight pause as the darker half considered the approaching figure in the distance. **"Although, **_**he**_** was absent in Madara-sama's vision."**

"What's _he_ doing here?" The lighter half wondered when he too sensed the spiky haired man's approach.

"**Hmm, I wonder if this changes things." **The black half said contemplatively as he watched the hyperventilating man approach the bodies on the floor.

"If what changes things?" The light half said in a tone that revealed his distaste at being kept in the dark by one he shares a body with.

"**Go tell Madara-sama and Kisame how the fight ended. I'm off to check something out."**

"Where are you going?" The light half called when he felt his partner detaching himself from their shared body. "Madara-sama said to report directly to him after the fight."

"**It'll only take a minute." **Before the other half could argue, the dark half of Zetsu disappeared leaving behind his disgruntled partner.

**

* * *

**

_ Interesting_. The Uchiha founder thought as he regarded the eight shinobi staring up at him from the forest floor.

_Those two are dim-witted and impulsive._ He thought regarding the Inuzuka clan youngling and the blond jinchurikii who were both glaring up at him.

_However, the girls and those four are watching me closely, analyzing my every move. Ah what a headache…hmm that one, the one with the lone Sharingan, that must be Hatake's kid. And if memory serves me correctly he was in __**that**__ man's genin squad. Who would have ever thought that I would get to kill both the sensei and his pupil on the same day?_

As he readied himself for the group's next attack, he felt a familiar presence appear beside him and turned to watch the Akatsuki scout pop up from the tree branch he was standing on.

_Ah, how time flies when one's having fun. I'd almost forgotten about the fight._

"Well, how'd it go?" Tobi asked in a somewhat subdued tone as he sought to confirm his prediction.

"Sasuke's won, Itachi Uchiha is dead." Zetsu informed him dryly.

"What? I don't believe it!" He said in an overly surprised voice in an effort to mask his anger. "Just kidding." He added turning towards the Konoha shinobi on the floor. "It is as I expected."

"_**I am what you call an incurable teacher." **_Madara had once told his raven haired descendant as he stood watching the dull skies of the rain-stricken village through the large window of his personal suit. Behind him, Itachi had stirred somewhat and he let out an amused chuckle at his descendant's show of impatience.

"_**I taught Izuna how to be a shinobi. I instructed Pein on the ways of a god. Now I'm teaching you." **_He had said as he slowly turned away from the window and turned to face the younger Uchiha.

"_**I always did love teaching. It is my only true hobby."**_ He had reached out towards his descendant, prompting the younger man to approach him. _**"You won't deny an old man his only pleasure now would you, Itachi-kun?"**_ He affectionately stroked the soft cheek of the teen with the rough pads of his calloused fingers.

"_**I was under the impression that you only took pleasure in my body."**_ Itachi had said in a sinfully suggestive tone as he took Madara's wandering finger into his mouth where he proceeded to coat it with his saliva. The immortal had regarded his descendant with lustful eyes as he watched the youth suck on each appendage presented to him.

"_**I do take great pleasure in your body."**_ Madara had said as he pulled the teen closer and began caressing his slender body lovingly. _**"However, I take even greater pleasure in teaching you. I will not be denied that pleasure even in the event of your **_**premature**_** death."**_

He had made the threat perfectly clear yet Itachi had felt the need press him further, obviously searching for a loophole he could exploit.

"_**Do you intend to raise me from the dead then?"**_

"_**Do you plan on dying anytime soon?" **_The immortal had asked in a serious tone as he watched the teen consider his response.

"_**Not everyone is immortal like you. The time will come when I will answer for my sins."**_

He had known as the words reached him that they had been chosen very carefully. To reward Itachi's efforts, he had decided to choose his next words carefully as well.

"_**Then the one to whom you answer shall be my next disciple."**_

_So, Itachi ignored my threat and went ahead with his plan any way. He must really trust __**that **__man for him to put so much faith in him. I wonder if he has something planned?_

"S-Sasuke-kun…killed…Itachi?" The girl with curiously pink hair said in disbelief, interrupting the Uchiha's thoughts.

_No, Itachi let himself be killed._

"Sasuke didn't walk out of the battle unscathed, he's down as well." Zetsu said a smirk playing on his lips. "I wonder how he is; he's not that well off if you ask me."

Madara noted the worried look on the jinchurikii's face at those words and thought of riling him up further. Before he could get the words out, the impulsive offspring of the Yondaime spoke up in his usual boisterous manner.

"Oi! You there, the spiky aloe guy!" The blond said pointing unnecessarily at Zetsu. "Where's Sasuke now?"

_That definitely hit a nerve. I doubt even Kisame could come up with a fittingly insultive nickname for Zetsu. _The Akatsuki founder thought slightly amused.

"Aloe?" The Akatsuki spy repeated obviously offended. Feeling an intense gaze on him, Madara turned his visible Sharingan towards the source. Sharingan met Sharingan as he met the eyes of the Yondaime's only surviving pupil.

He saw the silver haired man's eyes widen in shock as he registered what he was seeing. Although he would have like nothing more than to finish them all off, Madara decided that he had wasted enough time. His entire plan depended on him getting to Sasuke before anyone else did and he couldn't risk that by engaging the Yondaime's student.

"I'll finish you another time." He said darkly. Although he had spoken to the group at large, the threat had been directed at the silver haired shinobi bearing his prized mutation.

The Copy Ninja was shaken to the core as he tried to digest what he had just seen.

"T-that's a Sharingan!" He said in disbelief his gaze transfixed on the masked Akatsuki on the tree. "Who in the world is he?"

He was not alone in his shock as the rest of the group's expressions changed at his words.

"Later." Madara said as he took his leave in his own unique way; wiping out his body from existence as he simultaneously transported himself to his destination.

**

* * *

**

Kisame watched the grey thunderclouds in the distance. He vaguely registered the three teen shinobi stirring impatiently around him. He could care less what they did or said from this point on. The fight was over. His partner had fallen. It was finished. They could run towards their injured leader and tend to his wounds for he would not stop them. He had carried out his partner's last orders to the letter and now he was free.

He dispersed his water clone to show that he was no longer interested in keeping the teens from interfering. Regardless, they stood their ground. Either because they didn't understand the gesture for what it was, or because they did but were reluctant to find out the outcome of the battle for themselves.

He turned to face them and just as he was about to inform them of the fight's outcome, Zetsu saved him the trouble. The plantlike scout surfaced from a spot on the roof they were standing on, a few feet beside Kisame who he turned to address.

"The fight is over." He informed the shark like shinobi.

_It usually is after Itachi unleashes Susan'oo._

"Who won?" The boy named Suigetsu asked unable to help his curiosity.

"Sasuke was victorious." The Akatsuki scout informed the teens who simultaneously released the breaths they had been holding in a relieved sigh.

_I know_. Samehada's wielder thought dejectedly as he lowered his head to regard his fellow Akatsuki who was watching him closely.

"What will you do now?" Zetsu asked.

"With Itachi dead, I think I'll spread my wings for a while." The Kiri missing nin replied. Although his beady orbs were focused on his fellow Akatsuki, they didn't really process what he saw seeing as his mind was far away.

"Where is Sasuke now?" The red haired girl asked Zetsu.

"He has been moved to a safe location," the plantlike shinobi paused here as if considering whether or not to elaborate further.

"Safe location?" Karin repeated questioningly.

"The Akatsuki's eastern hideout, you should head there as well. Konoha's in hot pursuit and will be arriving very shortly." The plantlike man replied.

This time it was the orange haired shinobi's turn to speak and he addressed his two teammates.

"Let's hurry to where Sasuke is." The other two nodded and they all took off without a second glance at the two Akatsuki members.

Kisame sensed Zetsu's presence lingering beside him and figured that the Akatsuki spy was not yet through with him.

"Something else I should know?" The shark like missing nin asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Pein-sama has instructed that all Akatsuki should report to the nearest hideout and remain there until further notice."

"Why?" Kisame asked frowning slightly in confusion.

"His exact words were 'as a result of the significant decline of our numbers, most of which resulted from unnecessary confrontations with Konoha, all members' movements shall be strictly monitored and restricted if necessary'." The plantlike shinobi adopted a slight frown of his own as he regarded the giant blue skinned man before adding. "Something tells me that he was specifically referring to you when he said those words."

The blue skinned missing nin let out a light chuckle shaking his head slightly as he adjusted the mighty sword on his back.

"He needn't worry about me seeking revenge for Shorty's death—I'm not Goldilocks you know."

"But you are _like_ him." Zetsu replied narrowing his eyes slightly. Kisame merely waved his hands dismissively as he prepared to take off.

"Fine, fine I'm on my way."

"Tell me something Kisame." Zetsu said causing the Kiri swordsman to halt in his tracks. "Why are you not willing to seek revenge for Itachi, I thought you both were very close?"

He had expected the question sooner or later from one of his peers. Quite frankly he had asked himself that question many times and he had come up with an answer the moment Itachi had asked the impossible of him.

"_**Promise me that no matter what you will not interfere with the battle."**_ Itachi had said in a low voice as he stared off into the flames of their campfire.

Thinking back on it now he remembered how prominent the lines on his partner's face had been. The dull lifeless look in those onyx orbs, the result of numerous internal scars far beyond healing. The low, labored breathing of the man that bore the weight of the world on his shoulders. How the raven's frame shook ever so slightly as he forced yet another coughing fit back down. That night, he had not seen a boisterous, quick tempered and impulsive man at the prime of his youth. But rather a dying man.

"How can I avenge a man who prayed for death?" The giant swordsman said in response before adding. "Trust me, Itachi's better off."

With that Kisame took off but not after the rest of Sasuke's team, but rather to the Akatsuki hideout in the north. For the first time in a long time he sought the comfort of solitude. Although he had been alone long before Itachi had come along, the loneliness he had felt then paled in comparison to what he felt now. Over the years he had grown so used to the other's presence that he had believed that they would never part ways permanently. But life had other plans in store for them. With the cruel hand Itachi was dealt, the youth never had a chance at living a normal life. Yet he managed what he could when he could. He had found a companion in his cousin, whose name Kisame had never found out. He had found a kindred spirit in his Akatsuki partner and their friendship transcended the normal bonds even the best of friends shared. And finally Itachi had fallen in love. In the Kiri swordsman's opinion, Itachi had accomplished far more than many perfectly healthy people could ever hope to accomplish.

Thinking back on it now, Kisame wondered if Itachi's limited lifespan had affected his relationship with others. Maybe dying made him actively seek out intimacy and view the world a lot differently than most people did. His body might have retained its youthful appearance but in reality his mind was almost as old as the recently deceased Akatsuki bounty hunter. Maybe that explained why he and the blond former kage got along so well. Mentally they were both around the same age; physically there wasn't much age difference between them. The only difference between them being that Itachi's maturity had come at the cost of his childhood. He had been forced to grow up too fast, while the blond had had the opportunity to take his time and act his age.

Part of the reason why Kisame had struggled with the idea of Itachi dying was because to him the raven had seemed so perfect. Only months after meeting the Sharingan heir, Kisame had revised his thinking that no one was perfect to accommodate the enigma that was his partner. Back then, and to a point even now, the giant shark like man had believed that the raven was perfection personified. His only flaw being his boundless love for his ototou. The Uchiha heir was blind in ever thing concerning Sasuke. When he dedicated his time and effort towards anything, it always somehow affected the betterment of his younger brother's wellbeing. He had trained his mind and body to perfection all in order to survive the lifestyle he had exiled himself to long enough for his brother to finish him off. He had committed heinous crimes all in order to remain in an organization that he knew would one day be a threat to his village and indirectly a threat to Sasuke.

Thinking back on all the things his partner had endured for the sake of his severely misguided sibling, Kisame couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it. If in the end Sasuke would be worth Itachi's life and sacrifice. He hoped that in the end Sasuke would turn out exactly the way his brother had intended him to. But above all he hoped that Itachi's sacrifice would not be in vain.

Another reason why Kisame had had trouble accepting Itachi's fate was because to put it lightly the Uchiha had been struggling. Every breath was an immense effort. Every step was a risk he had gladly taken again and again. And everyday he woke up was an answered prayer. A battle won. A miracle. To see the almighty Heir of the Sharingan struggle with menial tasks people and shinobi alike often took for granted, had been something the giant swordsman had trouble accepting. A part of his brain rejected the idea that the man who took people's thoughts and used it against them effortlessly was slowly but surely dying. It was impossible to imagine someone that great falling to a mere disease. But alas he had and Kisame knew that it was for the best because now his partner was free.

A loud, familiar sound reached his ears and he looked up to see a lone black raven taking off into the darkening sky, calling out as it flew over the forest. A rueful smile twisted his lips as he remembered a conversation he had once had with the Uchiha prodigy.

One of Itachi's messenger ravens had just delivered a message to him and Kisame had been sitting across from his partner on the other side of the campfire, watching the teen reward the ominous bird with loving strokes and treats for its efforts.

"_**Why ravens?" **_He had asked looking up from polishing his giant sword.

"_**They posses some camouflage advantages which helps them travel unnoticed in the dark."**_ The Uchiha had commented idly as he continued stroking the bird. Kisame had realized that his partner had misunderstood his question and decided to rephrase it.

"_**What I meant to ask is why do you like them so much?"**_ Itachi had looked up at that and studied him briefly before returning back to feeding his pet.

"_**A friend once asked me what animal best described me. Until that moment I had never really considered the question, a conscious decision given the tasteless jokes my name always attracted. But when he finally convinced me that his curiosity was not born of ill intent, I allowed myself to consider it." **_When the bird had eaten its fill, Itachi had given it one final stroke on the head before letting it fly off into the night. _**"Of all the creatures known to man, the only animal I could ever see myself being in another life is a raven."**_

"_**I don't get it," **_Kisame had said slightly confused. _**"They're not the most attractive of animals, so why them?"**_

"_**A raven's unattractiveness is associated with their rather sinister appearance when compared to other birds. Seeing a raven might be perceived as a bad omen as opposed to seeing an eagle or a dove. They are misjudged and easily dismissed as ugly and undesirable creatures upon first glance, which suits them just fine. They are not the proud peacock which seeks attention in order to procreate. Neither are they majestic eagle which commands attention whenever it is sighted. Like them, I too am easily misjudged by others who see me, even before I became a rogue nin. My nature does not permit me to be attention seeking so this suits me just fine and I would rather let my actions prove them wrong than my words doing so." **_

"_**So far, you've only mentioned birds. Couldn't you think of any other type of animal that defined you?" **_

"_**No. Because unlike humans, birds possess the ability to truly fly." **_

"_**What do you mean by 'ability to truly fly'?" **_Kisame had asked furrowing his brows slightly. _**"Pein-sama can fly and, although he might think otherwise, he is human."**_

"_**What Pein-sama is capable of is not called flying, I do not think there is a word that could accurately define it. His ability to manipulate gravity allows him to alter his immediate surroundings thus creating conditions necessary to support his 'skyward ascension'. Birds take to the sky with seemingly no effort on their part. Flying is second nature to them, it is their equivalent of walking. However, unlike us birds can also walk when the need be. As great as we humans are, we are incapable of matching this feat.**_

_**The reason why I brought the subject of flying up is because I've always thought of the sky as being symbolic of true freedom. It is beautiful, limitless and something all mortals at one point in their life aspire towards. And seeing as birds are the only species capable of true flight, I have come to regard them as the only creatures of this earth that are ever truly free."**_

The Hoshigaki let out a low chuckle as he remembered the headache his partner's explanation had induced in him that night.

_Itachi did always have a funny way of thinking about things…nevertheless he was almost always right and I never had a reason to doubt his actions and decisions. So I will not start so now. If Itachi was willing to give his life up for Sasuke, then I will just have to trust his decision and follow his lead. Hehe I'm on my own now, so I'd better watch myself 'cos Itachi's no longer here to give me orders and help me out of a sticky situation. It's up to me and me alone…well, life goes on. I just wonder why it has to move on without Shorty._

**

* * *

**

Zetsu's darker half had a theory. It was something Madara had helped him develop over the many years he had spent in the Uchiha founder's company. His master was a genius at Space-Time manipulation, something the Uchiha ancestor continually exploited till today. However, even he had admitted that he was not knowledgeable in all the rules and laws governing Space-Time manipulation.

It was for its instability and vagueness that an overwhelming majority of shinobi distanced themselves from Space-Time manipulation. So much was uncertain, and anything could go wrong at any time. Unlike the five chakra natures, which were derived from the five elements of life, space and time were not things that could be perceived by the senses. They could only be truly perceived by the mind. Thus manipulating them was very risky and particularly tedious. Many people had decided that it was too steep a price to pay and too much of a risk to dare dabble in Space-Time jutsus. However, Madara had. And Zetsu had watched him keenly. Which led back to the fact that he had a theory.

His theory was quite reasonable and wasn't something he believed was unique to him. Manipulating space and time left too much room for errors and external factors' interference for it to always yield the same result every time. Only gifted shinobi like the immortal Uchiha could boast some semblance of control over it. Because of this large room for error, time and space were as flexible as anything imaginable. They could be bent and twisted in anyway possible. Thus, the results they yielded varied as much as the possible functions.

Simply put, nothing was certain when it came to space and time. Because the smallest variables or the most insignificant of factors could alter the expected outcome of manipulating time and space. Madara's Sharingan allowed him to see much further into the future than the normal Sharingan. It was a feat even his younger brother had not achieved. This advantage however could prove to be severely hindering when it was abused. Not being one to willingly subject himself to rules and regulations, Madara was prone to using his ability of foresight to foresee the outcome of any impending battles of great importance to him. Although his predictions were accurate, they didn't always come to pass. A clear example of this was his legendary battle against his rival Hashirama. Prior to the fight, Madara's Sharingan had predicted him to emerge victorious. However, his eyes had shown him defeating Hashirama at sunset. Their scuffle had ended shortly before dawn. Madara had gotten cocky and had allowed the fight to drag on longer than it should have, which ended up being his undoing.

But as he and Madara later discovered, it wasn't just time that had an effect on the outcome of the future. It was anything and everything that was changeable. From the most significant things such as people, places and events, to the most minuscule of factors such as insects, plants, and animals and the like. The future was as uncertain as the present was. Something Madara discovered the hard way. Firstly in his battle against Hashirama, then later on during his attack on Konoha sixteen years ago. Had the Sandaime delayed choosing a successor, or had he chosen Orochimaru to succeed him as he had originally intended, the Kyuubi would have flattened Konoha sixteen years ago. But he hadn't and so Madara had been foiled yet again.

Everything happened for a reason and every event happening at any moment in the world would significantly affect the future. That was Zetsu's theory and the reason why he had defied his master's orders of reporting to him in order to confirm his suspicions.

The plantlike Akatsuki found himself staring up at the gloomy evening skies of Amegakure from his place of vantage on a tall canal wall. Although the rain had ceased, the air was still noticeably heavy and humid while the clouds remained saturated with looming thunderclouds; a promise of more rain to come. The Akatsuki spy stretched out his chakra as he tried to detect the familiar signature of the Amekage.

**It's not yet dark enough for him to travel so he and Konan must not have set off yet…now if only I can just find him.**

The faint pulse of the powerful aura of Amegakure's leader reached him from somewhere to the east and the plantlike shinobi sank back into the wall as he quickly made his way towards the tall skyscraper that served as Pein's base of operation. Upon his arrival, Zetsu stretched his chakra once more and determined that the Akatsuki leader was in the underground bunker directly beneath the tall grey building.

The orange-haired shinobi was waiting for him when he arrived and greeted him with a faintly quizzical expression.

"Zetsu, I thought you were off to watch Itachi's fight." Pein said in his usual monotone as the Asura path emerged from a doorway leading to a storage room behind him. The Akatsuki spy managed to glimpse past the bald Pein's bulky figure at the dark storage room before the door was shut from inside the room. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a large, equipment vaguely familiar to a wheelchair.

"**The fight ended a while ago, Sasuke was victorious."** Zetsu informed the Rinnengan wielder who gave no visible reaction to the news of his subordinate's demise.

"I see," a brief pause as the orange haired man debated whether or not he should ask what was on his mind. "How did Madara take it?"

"**Although he's doing a tremendous job of hiding it, it is quite obvious that he is **_**displeased **_**with the battle's outcome."**

**Displeased is putting it lightly, furious is more like it. **Zetsu's darker self thought to himself before remembering the purpose of his impromptu visit.

"**Pein-sama, I apologize for the intrusion but it is of the utmost importance that I see Konan-sama."**

An elegant orange eyebrow was raised questioningly as ringed eyes regarded the plantlike shinobi.

"Konan is off attending to some urgent issues at the moment." Pein replied as two other paths descended the stairs leading into the dark bunker each carrying a crate of strange looking metallic gadgets. "She said that it was important that she attended to these issues before our trip to Konoha."

"**If you don't mind me asking, when did she depart?" **Zetsu said feeling his pulse quicken as he waited with bathed breath for the answer he dreaded to hear.

"About five hours ago." Pein replied as a strange expression flickered across his visage before it disappeared completely. Judging from his response and the emotion he had glimpsed on the heavily pierced face, the Akatsuki scout knew that Pein was just as clueless as he was as to what Konan was up to. Which piqued Zetsu's interest even more.

"**And I'm guessing that you haven't seen her since then." **Zetsu felt like he must have imagined the worry that shone in the Amekage's eyes before it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"What is Madara's interest in my partner?" Pein asked crossing his arms as he turned to face the plant like shinobi fully. "He has never before cared for her well being so how come he suddenly developed an interest in her movements?"

Knowing that lying would be futile, not to mention suicidal, Zetsu decided to come clean.

"**Madara-sama didn't send me, although this pertains to him." **Silence followed this as the Rinnengan wielder studied his face for the slightest indications of dishonesty in his subordinate. Seeing nothing, Pein let his hands fall to his side as he turned to leave.

"Follow me." He said not turning to see if his order was obeyed for he knew that it would be. Zetsu followed the heavily pierced shinobi into the storage room he had seen into earlier. Pein held the door open for the spy when he entered the room and shut the door behind him. The room was once again covered in penetrating darkness that pressed against the plantlike Akatsuki's eyes. Footsteps told him that the Akatsuki leader was moving away from him as he made his way further into the room.

Zetsu noted that the Amekage's already-overwhelming aura seemed to be ten times its normal intensity inside the room and he felt another presence in the dark watching him. He felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his head as silence pressed against his ears almost as imposingly as the unnatural darkness around him.

"Now Zetsu," a low voice began. "What is this about?"

Although the voice sounded very familiar, something about it seemed off; a little more subdued. Although the voice had the same authoritativeness present in the orange haired shinobi's tone, it lacked the vigor and strength of the Amekage's tone. Which could only mean that although there were indeed two people in the room, they were both one and the same.

"**I believe that Konan-sama might have aided our enemy."**

"That is a heavy accusation to make," the voice called. "Can you back it up?"

Zetsu had no response prepared so he gave none and let his silence speak for him instead.

"I see, so this accusation is based on mere speculations and assumptions." Was that mockery he detected?

"**Well, it is preferable to the alternative." **Zetsu admitted half in response and half to himself. This definitely piqued the other's interest and the voice urged him to go on. **"Madara-sama had a vision about Itachi's fight with Sasuke last night. Although the outcome in his vision was no different from what occurred today, there was one variable that was missing from his vision." **

"Namikaze Minato." The voice supplied as if reading his thoughts, which Zetsu did not doubt was what the presence was currently doing.

"**His absence was explained by Itachi giving him a potent tranquilizer that incapacitated him until Konan-sama found him and finished him off. However, I am just now returning from the scene of Itachi's final battle and I saw him there which can only mean one thing…"**

**She failed, and her failure had cost her, her life. **

He didn't bother finishing his sentence for they both knew how it would end. Zetsu heard the unmistakable sharp intake of breath and a low hiss that sounded like a muttered curse word. From within the darkness the voice spoke out again but this time it addressed the other presence in the room.

"Find her."

**

* * *

**

Konan didn't turn around when she felt the familiar presence of her partner appear behind her. She kept her gloomy amber orbs fixed on the musty, dark room before her.

"Why did you help him?" The deep monotonous voice reached her yet she ignored it and let her eyes fall on the three small futons neatly folded and tucked away in the closet at the corner of the cabin.

"We weren't supposed to meet until after nightfall." She said in a monotonous voice of her own. She felt her partner's irritation at her dodging his question and smiled wistfully to herself.

"I asked you a question." The voice said not bothering to hide the annoyance underling each word.

The blue haired kunoichi moved away from her partner and stopped at the doorframe of the tiny kitchen, running her hands lovingly on the rotting wood. Underneath her fingertips she felt the deep grooves of blade marks and smiled longingly at the memory of Jiraiya-sensei marking their heights on the doorframe many many years ago.

"I don't feel like answering your question right now." She said softly, closing her eyes and willing the other to leave her in peace. He lingered and she felt a flash of anger of her own.

"Konan," he called warningly as he reached out and grabbed her by the elbow turning her around to meet his gaze.

"Do you know what he said to me?" She asked her voice firm despite the moisture building up behind her eyes. "He said that we should think about everything we have done since Yahiko's death…"

"Konan," he said as he tried to rein in his anger.

"…and that when we do that we should ask ourselves if we would have done any of those things had he been alive."

"Konan, he knows nothing about us!" Pein barked his grip tightening on the kunoichi's elbow. He desperately wanted to shake her, to scream at her, anything to make her see the great error she had just committed. But his love for her would not permit him to harm her intentionally and so he stilled himself.

"No, he does!" She screamed snatching her elbow from his grasp, amber orbs glaring at him in defiance. "He might not have met Yahiko, but he knew from hearing about him that he would have _never_ associated with the likes of Madara."

"Konan."

"Remember Nagato, remember what Yahiko told us? He warned us to never fraternize with Uchiha Madara ever again. He saw the evil in that man's heart and severed all ties with him. You went ahead and reconnected those ties with him when Yahiko died and now look at us today."

"Konan, stop right now!"

"No! I will not. We have sunk so low from where Yahiko left us," Konan said raising her voice in anger. "The first Akatsuki sought peace through nonviolence and negotiations. Yahiko hated war just as much as we both did, yet he knew that the answer to war was not war itself. Remember what Jiraiya-sensei taught us? An eye for an eye leaves the world blind. The Akatsuki was supposed to be a symbol of hope and peace, not violence and terror. Capturing tailed beasts was _never_ Yahiko's dream!"

"KONAN!" The Amekage roared silencing the ranting female who fell to the ground in tears. Watching the sobbing kunoichi, Pein felt a stab of regret in his heart and instantly moved to comfort his partner.

"N-N-Nagato, why? W-w-why did we have to kill sensei?" Konan asked golden eyes wide and confused as tears leaked out of them. She rested her head on the broad chest of the spiky haired man as he picked her up from the floor and carried her out of the gloomy shack.

"Don't forget about Yahiko's pain; our pain. The reason why he's not standing here today, leading us." The deep voice said soothingly as pale fingers gently stroked stray blue strands of hair from the sobbing kunoichi's face. Snuggled protectively to her partner's chest, Konan allowed her eyes to meet his and she saw the silent apology written in them.

"No one can truly understand our pain. People cannot understand pain until they know pain. And they cannot know pain until they experience it themselves. Yahiko's dream of a peaceful world is impossible in this chaos-ridden world we live in. So we must settle for the next best thing; temporary peace. And in order to achieve that pain must be taught to the world. And we must do so. We owe it to sensei and Yahiko to put an end to war no matter how fleeting and pretentious it may be."

Konan shook her head stubbornly. Although his words made sense to her she knew in her heart that the blond was right. There was another way. The path they were taking was flawed in so many ways. There just had to be a better way of achieving peace.

"But Nagato, at what cost must we achieve this peace? Is it at the cost of our souls; the very things that defines us?"

The heavily pierced shinobi regarded her in silence as he considered his response. She watched him as he continued to study her, hoping against hope that her words would reach him. They didn't.

"A small price to pay compared to what Yahiko did. Yahiko gave his life to ensure our safety. He entrusted his dream to us with his dying breath. And I intend to accomplish what he could not, even if it costs me my humanity." He turned to stare at the darkening sky above them a rueful smile on his lips. "You always were the kindest of the three of us; sensei said so himself. I understand why sensei's death shook you. Don't worry Konan; it will be the last life you'll have to take. From this point on, my hands alone shall smite our enemies for us."

Before she could say anything in response, he placed his hand on her forehead and applied soothing chakra which lulled her into a deep coma-like slumber. Adjusting the precious cargo in his arms, the Amekage took off towards the underground bunker leaving behind the only place he had ever called home without so much as a second glance.

**

* * *

**

"When I asked you to report directly to me it was an order not a suggestion." Madara said irritably as the dark half of the plantlike shinobi reconnected with its lighter counterpart.

"**I apologize Madara-sama," **dark Zetsu said apologetically before casting a weary glance over the Uchiha founder's shoulder at the blond man watching them. **"I had to confirm something."**

"He wouldn't tell me what it was," the light half reported indignantly.

"**That's because it's none of your business…"** the darker half snapped before turning to address the masked Akatsuki. However, before he could say anything he was interrupted by the blond former kage who had remained quiet until then.

"This little freak show's a little too weird even for you Madara." The blond called mockingly effectively diverting the Uchiha's attention. Zetsu caught a triumphant gleam in those icy blue orbs when they noticed the irritation of the Uchiha founder.

**He knows what I want to tell Madara-sama and he's doing everything he can to keep me from doing so…he truly is sharp. Nevertheless…**

"**Madara-sama, a word." **Zetsu said deliberately adding a note of urgency to his tone in order to convey the importance of what he had to say.

"And while you're talking I'll just be over here with Chi-Chi." That caught Madara's attention and Zetsu could only watch in horror as his master turned to follow the Yondaime with his eyes as he moved towards the fallen Uchiha's corpse.

"_Chi-Chi?" _Zetsu heard Madara mutter underneath his breath.

The spiky-haired former kage crouched down beside the dead Uchiha and took him into his arms again where he resumed stroking him lovingly. Madara's killing intent seemed to increase with every caress of the blond's fingers until it became tangible in the air around them. The Yondaime ignored the dark chakra emanating from the immortal Uchiha and ran his hands over his lover's corpse, deliberately lifting up part of Itachi's shirt to allow his ancestor a glimpse of the hickeys and bruises their intimacy the previous night had created.

Madara's eyes widened in fury at the sight of the purple marks covering his descendant's porcelain skin. The fact that they had been created by another only stoked the roaring flames of his rage. A loud sound echoed around them and Zetsu felt his heartbeat rise significantly when he realized the origin of the sound.

"Zetsu," Madara called in a disturbingly quiet voice his eyes not once leaving the blond. The orange mask on his face had a large crack bisecting it and it was only a matter of time before both pieces would fall and reveal his face. "Take Itachi and Sasuke to the place we discussed."

Minato gently laid his lover's corpse on the floor as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi; I'll be back for you in a sec." He turned to face the enraged immortal and frigid blue met scorching red.

"**Madara-sama, don't…that's exactly what he wants you to do." **Dark Zetsu cried urgently. But his cry fell on deaf ears as the Uchiha only had eyes for the man who had stolen his descendant from him.

"Yes Madara, listen to him," Minato said his tone calm and mocking. "After all we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened sixteen years ago."

The air around them changed and the dark aura that had once been permeating the air disappeared almost instantaneously. Although the dark chakra was absent, the air around them was still far from normal. If anything it felt dense and irregular.

Minato's eyes narrowed in recognition when the air around him began to shift unnaturally and compress. It was only his lightening quick reflexes that saved the Yellow Flash from being sucked into the vortex Madara had called forth with his eyes. The blue eyed man moved around several times to avoid the vortexes the Uchiha founder created instantaneously.

_Speed can only get me so far. This is his Space-Time Warp jutsu; Crushing Vortex. I remember it from our last encounter. He has space-time jutsus far surpassing my own and keeping this up any longer will only end up to his advantage. But I need an opening in order to escape this. However, this is Madara Uchiha and there's no way he'll provide me with one. If I want an opening I'll have to create it myself. Easier said than done._

"Shinobi battle skill number one: Taijutsu." Minato announced stopping in his tracks and pulling out his kunai. The Uchiha founder stopped and stood still watching him. Because of his mask, Minato couldn't see the expression on the immortal's countenance as he regarded him. He remembered something Itachi had once told him.

"_**Madara is like Sasuke; he is physically incapable of ridding his face of emotions at will. That's why he now relies on a physical mask…"**_

_And here I was thinking that he wore that thing to hide that ugly mug of his._

Madara tilted his head curiously at the small smirk that twisted his opponent's lips. He felt a flicker of worry at the blond's cockiness and internally kicked himself for not listening to what Zetsu had been trying to tell him.

"Are you really going to challenge an old man to a taijutsu match?" Madara asked with mock incredulity.

"Let me know when you want me to slow down, okay _old man_?" Minato called back annoying the Uchiha even more.

The blond released the kunai in his hand and threw it at the Uchiha who moved to dodge it. Minato smirked when Madara acted impulsively which was exactly what he had intended.

**Shinobi rule number 18: Reasoning, not instincts should be a shinobi's best friend. Instincts can sometimes deceive us and can also be wrong; reasoning on the other hand is fail proof when applied correctly.**

The Yondaime brought his hands together and flew through the required hand signs.

"Kunai Shadow Replication." Minato called prompting the shadow of the flying kunai to multiply into other shadows which transformed into thousands of flying kunais as well. He had significantly increased the attack area with his jutsu and watched as Madara teleported himself from the line of fire. Feeling Madara's presence reappear behind him, the Yellow Flash took to the sky where he hurled several kunai at the Uchiha who dodged them with relative ease. He smiled as he watched the immortal fall right into his trap and finished the last hand signs for his next jutsu.

"I thought this was supposed to be a taijutsu match." The raven taunted. Before vanishing from sight, Minato was rewarded with seeing those evil vermillion eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Using the jutsu formula on the nearest kunai to the Uchiha founder, Minato transported himself and materialized mere inches from the Sharingan Master.

"It is." He replied as he aimed a hard kick at the immortal raven's face. He wasn't surprised when his foot didn't connect with the genjutsu master's head; however, he was pleased when his foot connected with the annoying orange mask, knocking it to the floor.

Madara once again teleported himself out of harm's way, choosing to materialize several feet across from the blond in a conscious decision to avoid the kunais strewn on the floor. A low chuckle echoed throughout the clearing as the Uchiha expressed his amusement.

"I must say that was unexpected." The Uchiha commented straightening up to face the Yondaime.

Minato's eyes narrowed as he came face to face with the youthful, oval-shaped face of Uchiha Madara. There was could be no doubt where Itachi, as well as all other Uchiha, had gotten their dark hair and blazing eyes from. Those fierce orbs were so similar to Itachi's that Minato was almost fooled into thinking that he was gazing into his lover's eyes. Long, spiky, dark tresses cascaded around the oval face to the broad shoulders, framing it attractively while also strategically covering the left half of his face. The overall appearance was quite alluring, although Minato knew that it was a lie. He let out a chuckle of his own as he regarded the elder Uchiha, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"That's one strong genjutsu you've got there." He said adopting a mocking tone. "Then again, I doubt anything weaker would have been able to completely hide your true appearance."

"All this small talk bores me really." Madara said tilting his head slightly as he let out a yawn for emphasis. "I've let you have your fun, so now it's my turn."

The air around the Sharingan Master changed and the blond could feel the intensity of the hatred in his scarlet eyes as they were fixed on him unblinkingly.

"I must warn you," Madara said pausing slightly as he tried to find the right words to verbalize his intentions. "Try not to bleed."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by that?" Minato inquired raising an eyebrow questioningly.

A smirk was all he got in response before the Uchiha disappeared from view. He ignored the pounding of his pulse in his ears as he focused his senses on trying to locate the immortal raven. A sudden rush of air to his left told him that the Uchiha had materialized and he twisted his body in time to avoid getting impaled by the Sharingan wielder's katana. However, the genjutsu master had predicted this and thrust his katana at the exact spot Minato landed. The blond managed to escape the raven's blade with a scratch on his right elbow and retreated as far away from the Uchiha as he could.

Madara followed the blond's movements, refusing to allow him any opportunity of resting or forming a strategy, simultaneously forcing him on the defensive. He swung his blade after the Yondaime predicting every move the younger man made and moving his katana accordingly. The blue eyed man noticed with a frown that the entire time the Uchiha had only been using one arm to direct his sword while the other arm hung idly at his side.

Letting out a low growl of annoyance, the Yellow Flash aimed a kick at the Uchiha who moved his blade to block it. However, while those scarlet orbs were occupied with keeping the Yondaime's foot from their owner's face, the blond aimed a punch with his right arm at the Uchiha's left arm. The once idle limb rose to catch his fist in the rough palm which tightened around the blond's tanned hand trapping him. Minato's eyes widened just as a sadistic smile flickered across Madara's features as he swung his blade; intending to severe the blond's trapped arm.

Minato pulled with all his might in a desperate bid to save his arm while the Uchiha ancestor watched him obviously amused.

"Going somewhere?" Madara asked mockingly as he tightened his grip even further causing a sickening crack to echo across the battlefield. Minato bit back the pained cry that threatened to leave his lips as he quickly flew through a series of hand signs with his free arm.

Before the Uchiha could register the crackling sound of lightening, he felt a sharp jolt of electricity shoot up from the arm that was holding his sword and into his body. He reflexively let go of the blond who jumped far beyond his reach the instant he was free. The raven averted his gaze down to the part of his hand that had been burnt by the Yondaime's jutsu before reverting back up at the man responsible for the burnt skin.

"Now that we're even," the Uchiha said nodding at his damaged hand and the blue eyed man's broken knuckles. "I say we drop this charade and move on to shinobi battle skill number two…"

_Genjutsu. _Minato blanched at the realization of the dangerous territory the fight had entered.

"_**There is a reason why the Uchiha clan is held in very high regards especially concerning genjutsu proficiency. It is not because we possess the most skilled genjutsu specialists. No, it is because our genjutsu is the most potent and most complex to break. This stems from the fact that we descended from the very man who invented the art of illusion; the God of Illusion himself Uchiha Madara. My ancestor is the only person to have ever lived who was adept in all five genjutsu types."**_

Madara smiled at the terror he saw written on his opponent's face at the thought of the upcoming scuffle.

"Now, let me show you why Hashirama Senju himself called me the God of Illusion."

**

* * *

**

"Surely you realize that Madara-sama is far capable of surviving a battle with that blond brat." Zetsu's light half said as they set the unconscious Uchiha youngling on the futon spread out on the ground. Catching sight of Sasuke's relaxed features he commented as an after thought. "Kami, he's a spitting image of Madara-sama. Were he not Itachi's brother I would have believed he was Madara-sama's own child."

"**In a way he is."** The darker half muttered distractedly. His twin noticed his preoccupation and tried to alleviate his worry.

"You know, it's really annoying feeling agitated and not knowing why." The lighter half paused to stare at his other half hopefully. "You could tell me about why you desperately wanted Madara-sama to not face that man. And what you went back to Amegakure for."

"**This fight…I tried to warn him. Madara-sama will fall if he faces that man again." **The dark half muttered darkly to itself.

"Oh? But how do you know this?"

"**I just know it. The same way I knew that the Kyuubi attack would fail sixteen years ago."**

"How did you know then?" The white half wondered.

"**The Yondaime Hokage is the only man alive, other than Pein-sama, who can battle on equal footing with Madara-sama with a hope of defeating him."**

"But Madara-sama saw it with his Sharingan, the blond died; we saw it with our own eyes!" The light half was desperately grasping at straws now. But try as he did he could not escape the harsh truth.

"**If Madara-sama fights Namikaze Minato he will fall." **The black half said with a note of finality and resignation in his tone.

"But how can you be so sure?" His counterpart demanded somewhat angrily. "This is Madara-sama we're talking about here; the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived. He can't lose to the likes of…of that boy!"

"**Maybe I'm just being paranoid, who knows I might end up being wrong after all. But the reason why this battle doesn't sit well with me is because…Konan."**

"What about her?" The light half queried his curiosity piquing again.

"**Madara-sama told us that when dealing with time, everything is connected…he called it a Domino Effect I think; where every event ends up affecting the one following it. I think that Konan-sama has **_**significantly **_**altered the events that would have ensured Madara-sama's victory." **Noticing the confusion of his somewhat dimmer counterpart, the darker half elaborated further.

"**Madara-sama told us that history exists in a timeline, just like the present and the future. However, in order for events to occur, certain triggers must be set off. These triggers are what Madara-sama called turning points. During his fight with Hashirama Senju, Madara-sama told us that the turning point had been the battle's duration. Because it had dragged on for too long, Madara-sama lost. The same thing was applicable in the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. The turning point had been the Hokage. Had it still been the Sandaime, or even Orochimaru, Madara-sama would have easily flattened Konoha and enacted his revenge. However, Namikaze was the Hokage and that's the only reason Konoha is still in existence today."**

Although he was now beginning to understand the concept, something confused the white half of Zetsu and he decided to express it verbally.

"I don't understand," he said frowning in confusion. "How did Konan alter the events that would have led to the fight ending in Madara-sama's favor?"

"**I was not there so I'm not exactly sure; however I do have a theory. Did you notice the look in that man's eyes when he saw Itachi's corpse?"**

The white half considered this for a moment as he recalled the misery that had lined the blond's visage at the sight of his fallen lover. He nodded.

"**I think we both agree that after coming to terms with the truth, the look in the blond's eyes changed from one of hope to…"**

"It looked as if he had nothing left to lose." The white half said as the realization slowly began to settle in.

"**Exactly. Which is why I was alarmed when he arrived at the battlefield. He wasn't supposed to be there. He hadn't been there in Madara-sama's vision. He hadn't seen Itachi's corpse and so that feeling of total loss and dejection was not in his heart. When he fought Madara-sama he had done so in a blind rage, refusing to accept the truth of Itachi's death, which Madara-sama had fully exploited. That was how Madara-sama had been able to kill him and emerge victorious. It hadn't been easy but all in all Madara-sama had won."**

"What was Konan supposed to have done in Madara-sama's vision?"

"**In Madara-sama's vision she was dead, having failed to kill the Yondaime. However, her being alive led me to believe that something happened during their brief interaction that swayed her from the path she was supposed to take. I can only guess that Namikaze said something to her that rocked her to her core and banished all thoughts of killing him from her mind. Instead of killing him she had aided him…"**

"And he arrived at the battle, saw Itachi's corpse and reconciled himself with the truth before Madara-sama's arrival…Kami, no wonder you were so eager to stop the fight!"

"**It's too late now. It is now out of our hands. Who knows maybe I'm reading too much into this and just overreacting? I might be wrong and Madara-sama might emerge victorious regardless."**

"But, Kami, what if you're right?" The light half wondered his voice shaky with dread.

"**This is the one time I do not wish to be right."**

**

* * *

**

"Are you really that cocky that you won't use your Mangekyou to fight me?" Minato called as he watched the Uchiha.

"All in good time Minato. I really wouldn't want you to die this early into the fight." Madara taunted a sadistic smile firmly in place on his face.

"Your funeral Uchiha." Minato said giving a noncommittal shrug as he desperately racked his brain for the strongest genjutsu he knew. Thankfully, Minato hadn't allowed his sensei's remarkably low genjutsu proficiency to hinder him from training himself in that field. He internally thanked his stars for his training under Mikoto in the illusionary arts as she was the village specialist at the time. Although he knew that his genjutsu knowledge, while impressive, was no where near the level of Madara's, his training had given him experience in dealing with a master Sharingan wielder.

"No," Madara said to himself. "It will be yours."

Before the Yellow Flash could react, Madara threw his head back and released a piercing sound from his mouth. The blond reeled and clutched at his ears desperately in an effort to block out the Uchiha's deadly symphony. But it was too late the damage had already been done and Madara's triumphant chuckle was all the confirmation he needed.

"_**As you know there are five senses for physical perception; vision, taste, sensation, hearing, and smell. So it follows that there are five types of Genjutsu which each focus on ensnaring one, or more, of these senses in order to induce illusions and hallucinations controlled by the caster." **_Uchiha Mikoto's voice echoed in his head from long before he had even started mentoring his own genin squad.

"_**However, these types of genjutsus have their own advantages and disadvantages just like how the chakra natures balance each other out. For example, my clan specializes in ocular genjutsu which, although it is the most potent of the five types, is the hardest to weave and perform, subsequently making it the easiest to avoid. You could avoid falling into my genjutsu by completely avoiding eye contact with me.**_

_**Genjutsu gases appeal to the sense of smell and are some of the hardest to avoid seeing as they are near instantaneous. However, they have a large attack radius which can prove to be disadvantageous for the caster especially if their allies get caught within the impact zone. Their main advantage is that they are the longest lasting and require the victim to break out of it on their own without any outside interference. **_

_**Genjutsu can also be ingested as a hallucinogen that appeals to the taste buds. The jutsu formula is encoded in the taste making it the hardest, after ocular genjutsu, to form. However, its main disadvantage is that unlike ocular genjutsu which allows the caster to continuously modify the illusion, this form of genjutsu cannot be altered or modified any further after it has been ingested by the victim meaning that people can concoct an antidote to counteract its effects. Furthermore, people have even been known to possess innate immunity to this type of genjutsu which is why it is hardly ever relied upon.**_

_**Genjutsu that appeals to sensation is by far the easiest to craft. It requires minimal physical connection between the caster and his/her victim after which the caster can then transfer the desired hallucination from their minds into their victim's. However, this type has several obvious disadvantages. The most obvious being the required proximity between the caster and his/her victim. Secondly, it is the easiest to break and lasts for the shortest period of time. The list goes on and on, which makes this the most rarely used genjutsu type.**_

_**Second only to ocular genjutsu, auditory genjutsu is the most common and widely used. It is also the third most potent, the second being the taste-appealing genjutsu. It is best suited for long range fighters and is instantaneous as the victim is under the genjutsu the moment the sound reaches their ears. This advantage makes it the most dangerous of all five genjutsu types as the caster doesn't have to be visible for them to be able to cast the genjutsu. Like all the other genjutsu types it has its disadvantage. It is very complex and each specific note must be played at a certain tone, pitch, frequency, and what have you. Meaning that the slightest mistake in the symphony could render the genjutsu useless. It also gives its caster's location away; if a team has genjutsu-type ninja like myself in their ranks, they would have no trouble breaking out of the genjutsu in time to help their friends and corner the enemy. Be advised though, very adept genjutsu type shinobi do not often rely on songs and musical notes to cast an auditory genjutsu. Shinobi have been known to weave auditory genjutsus into virtually every sound imaginable…"**_

Minato felt his heart sink as he remembered his friend's words. He began to feel light-headed and nauseous as slowly but surely his mind and body succumbed to the fiend's will. He vaguely registered the sound of the Uchiha's laughter as he sank to his knees, desperately clutching his ears.

_I can't beat him at his own game…however; I won't go down without trying. I can't die like this. No more failures and broken promises. I promised Itachi that I was going to save Sasuke and that's what I'm going to do. Get, up…Get. Up. GET. THE. FUCK. UP! It can't end like this. It won't end like this…How am I supposed to show my face in the after life? I can't face sensei…or Obito, or Rin, or my fiancée…or Itachi. HOLD ON! That's it! Itachi…he prepared me for this. All those times he subjected me to the Tsukuyomi. It was partly to subdue me and partly to prepare me for this moment. The moment when Madara would try to kill me with genjutsu. He taught me to endure the pain for as long as it took for me to escape. So that I could focus instead on breaking out of the genjutsu rather than on the pain. _

_Think, think…Mikoto said that no genjutsu is perfect. That every illusion has a flaw which, when exploited properly, can break its influence on its victim. Okay. This is a genjutsu…therefore it is flawed. So find the flaw… Minato, find the fucking flaw!_

Minato opened his eyes finally and wasn't surprised to find himself in an illusionary world vaguely reminiscent of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. The only exception being that instead of everything being in reverse coloration, he retained his normal color while the world around him remained its gloomy black and red. With the sky being red and the ground being black.

Madara's voice penetrated his mind and he heard the mocking laughter of the Uchiha founder echoing in the world around him.

"You do know that I can hear your every thought now, ne?" The demon informed him chuckling again.

"Is that so?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively as an idea came to him. Ignoring his splitting headache, Minato stared off into space and let his mind wander. But rather than letting his mind wander idly, he directed his thoughts towards the most intimate and private moments of his life; specifically those between him and Itachi. Around him he felt a sharp surge of malignant energy that threatened to rip him apart. Rather than discouraging him, Madara's reaction further egged him on and the blond focused on recalling the minutest details of his memories with Itachi.

He let Madara hear his first thoughts after realizing his attraction towards his descendant. He allowed the Uchiha founder to witness their first kiss from his point of view. He exposed his exact thoughts and feelings at that glorious moment. But most of all he allowed his mind to linger of the aftermath of the kiss.

"_**Why'd you do that?" Itachi asked finally.**_

"_**Cos I felt like it." Minato replied shrugging his shoulders casually as he shifted his weight on his feet. **_

"_**Don't do it again." The raven ordered.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because I liked it." **_

He felt Madara's temper skyrocket at this and heard a low hissing sound and vaguely registered his skin being burnt by the intense furnace that suddenly engulfed him. Regardless he stood his ground and kept the memories rolling. He let Madara see the precious moments he and Itachi had shared. Them sitting contentedly in each other's arms, reading, sleeping, resting after a particularly heated love making session, them lounging in the living room playing chess and drinking tea. Them recalling their genin days and Minato telling Itachi about his many wild adventures with his lover as she dragged him into participating in her many pranks. He could feel Madara's anger overflowing but he didn't care. He was doing this partly to remind himself why he was still fighting. Why he would never give up.

The memory of he and Itachi's first time together finally surfaced and all hell broke loose when Itachi's words reached Madara's ears.

"_**AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"**_

"_**Believe me hokage-sama, you have always been more than enough for me." The Sharingan-wielder said in a low husky voice before leaning in to capture the older man's lips in his.**_

Minato noticed a ripple in the world around him as the Uchiha temporarily lost control of his genjutsu, which encouraged him to keep it up. This time he allowed the Uchiha only snippets of the memories.

"_**H-h-hokage s-sama, I n-need…ngh, ah…now."**_

"_**H-h-hokage sama, please…touch me." **_

"_**I am touching you." Minato replied somewhat densely.**_

_**Unable to voice his request, Itachi decided to put it into action. He pulled a hand out of his lover's soft, golden hair and grabbed him instead between the legs.**_

"_**Like this." He said squeezing the throbbing organ in his hand…**_

"_**Touch me dammit!" **_

"_**I n-n-need. P-pl-ease. Suck me." **_

"_**Has anyone ever told you that you have the most enchanting eyes in the world?"**_

"_**I've seen your eyes Minato—they are the windows to your soul. And your soul is…breathtaking. Like the heavens…I see heaven when I look at you. Heaven's in your eyes. It's calling out to me, and I would like nothing more than to follow you wherever you go."**_

"_**Will you take me with you," Itachi paused unsure whether or not to elaborate. "When you return to heaven, will you take me with you?"**_

"_**I do belong to someone." The raven said snuggling closer now. "I belong to you."**_

The ripple appeared again; this time much larger than before and it took noticeably longer for it to disappear again as Madara regained control.

"You should know," Madara called out desperately trying to block out the images the blond was allowing him access to. "Itachi-kun had an incurable tendency towards dishonesty. It's a trait he picked up from me unfortunately and has become quite adept at using to his advantage. You forget that I bedded him too."

"Really?" Minato said his blond eyebrow rising further up his forehead.

"_**I love you."**_

_**Minato froze in disbelief at the sound of the words he had been longing to hear for so long. His hand dropped from the raven's arm to his side where it promptly began trembling.**_

"_**W-w-what?"**_

"_**I. Love. You." Itachi repeated with a genuine smile on his features. The Yellow Flash chuckled in disbelief as the words began to sink in.**_

_**He loves me. He said it. I-I…he said it. Twice!**_

When the ripple appeared this time, not only was it significantly larger than the previous two, but it allowed him a glimpse of the real world where he saw his body prone on the ground, helpless as Madara approached him slowly; killing intent evident in those sinful eyes.

The Yellow Flash didn't dare waste another second and he hurled himself towards the ripple. His body passed through the ripple and he felt the genjutsu fade around him as he regained full control of his mind and body once again.

He moved away in time to avoid getting hit by Madara's slashing sword. Although he had successfully avoided death, he hadn't moved fast enough to completely avoid Madara's blade. The Uchiha had managed to draw blood from the left side of his gut where the katana had broken his flesh.

He retreated as far away from the Uchiha as he could without losing sight of him, clutching his bleeding side as he once again cursed himself for never learning first aid medical ninjutsu.

"You escaped my Demonic Roar's genjutsu. Impressive." Madara said as he approached the blond who backed away from him further. "Itachi did have an eye for talent. However…" At this Madara stopped at the pool of blood from the Yellow Flash's open gash and watched with glee as sky blue eyes widened in fear.

The uncanny resemblance between Madara and Sasuke had never been more apparent to the former Hokage than in that moment when he watched the Uchiha's features twist yet again into a sadistic smirk.

"Didn't I warn you to not bleed?" The Sharingan Master asked mockingly as he dipped his fingers into the warm pool of red liquid at his feet. Minato ripped out a piece of his shirt which he tied around the gash, temporarily staunching the bleeding.

He watched in mortification as Madara examined his blood closely before slamming his palm onto the ground.

"You won't escape my next genjutsu, this I promise you." The God of Illusion said before raising his voice to declare, "Summoning Jutsu!"

The ground shook violently before giving way to several large cracks which originated from the point on the floor where Madara had slammed his palm. Minato didn't wait for the cracks to reach where he was standing before taking off at full speed, not wanting to stick around to see what Madara had summoned.

From the spot were he had been standing only moments ago, a thunderous roar erupted. The ground caved in just as a giant flaming dragon burst out. The Yondaime could only stare in awe at the majestic, flaming creature that took off into the sky where it twisted and turned its snakelike body searching valiantly for something or rather someone. Him. Blue orbs widened significantly when the flaming creature reared its head back and sniffed the air before turning to fix its Sharingan eyes directly on him.

_So that's why he warned me to not bleed…he was able to summon that…that thing by using my blood. But that doesn't make sense unless… _

Before Minato could finish his thoughts, the flaming beast charged at him opening its mouth and releasing a steady stream of boiling lava at him. The blond barely managed to weave the hand signs in time to avoid getting scorched by the falling molten magma.

"Water Style: Oceanic Devastation!" Blue met red as a vast wave of water clashed with the falling stream of fire and earth causing a loud hissing sound as both jutsus cancelled each other out. The effect of the cancellation caused a thick fog to blanket the entire field allowing the Yondaime to slip away unnoticed. Or so he had hoped.

The dragon's roar was the only warning he got before he was able to transport himself to safety using his specially marked kunais. The dragon gave chase, letting out blazing jets of lava as it relentlessly pursued him. The entire time, Madara stood idle, watching the entire chase with obvious amusement. His laid back demeanor did not go unnoticed by the blond who desperately tried to figure out a way to outrun his blazing pursuer. He created several shadow clones and mixed himself thoroughly into their midst before dispersing them into several directions at once, hoping to throw the beast off. However, not only did the creature see through his trick, but it also reduced his numbers from several hundred to one in a matter of seconds with the help of a large spray of the searing volcanic fluid.

Minato paused to catch his breath and spared a glance at the smug faced Sharingan Master who was watching him from across the battle field. He felt his anger flare dangerously and quickly reined his emotions before they could cost him his life.

_Ok, think…Madara never does anything without reason. He used my blood to summon the dragon. But not only does it possess the Sharingan, it also has been trying very hard to cause my premature death ever since its arrival. Which means that it's definitely under Madara's control. However, several things don't make sense. First of all, why did he need my blood to summon the creature? Summoning jutsus involve a blood contract between a human and an animal. Meaning that only a particular shinobi's blood can summon a particular animal, unless of course the shinobi dies then the creature is free to form another blood contract with another shinobi. But wait…during our fight sixteen years ago, I was able to relinquish Madara's hold on the Kyuubi, effectively ridding him of his best weapon…Kami I've been such a fool…_

Minato realized that he was cornered and turned to watch in horror as the dragon reeled back as it charged up its next attack. He brought his hands together and finished forming the seals for his special jutsu when the dragon unleashed the searing stream of flames from its mouth.

"Space-Time Shield." Minato grunted as he conjured a large sphere that absorbed the dragon's attack. When the last of the dragon's flames had been absorbed, Minato focused on transporting the sphere and its contents as far away from there as possible. The sphere disappeared leaving the Yondaime slightly breathless as he doubled over to catch his breath. He felt the dragon preparing to launch another attack and quickly thrust his hand into his pocket pulling out a scroll which he threw open and laid out on the floor. He placed his palm onto the scroll and released the seal on it, freeing its contents which happened to be a vast amount of water which he had accumulated during his stay in Amegakure.

The cool liquid flooded at his feet rising high enough to reach his knees. Without even pausing to second guess himself, the Yondaime stretched his palm out as he worked to beat the flaming beast before it could launch another attack on him.

"Hidden Style: Giant Water Rasengan!" The blond screamed. Immediately the water at his feet began churning violently as it rose into the air before coming to accumulate on his outstretched palm, where it took the shape of a rapidly-spinning sphere similar to the Rasengan.

Although he knew that the jutsu was far from finished he also knew that it was the only chance he had at defeating the dragon quickly. Minato focused on balancing the giant water sphere on his palm in order to control the sphere's form as well as the velocity at which the water was spinning with his chakra.

When the dragon charged, so did the Yondaime. He met the blazing beast in mid air and quelled the flames that it spat with the spinning globe in his hand. Adding his other hand to better control the sphere, the Yellow Flash plunged the water Rasengan into the dragon's flaming body, effectively extinguishing it. With one last furious roar the dragon disappeared and was no more. There was a huge explosion as the Water Rasengan gave out sending water flying everywhere in showers reminiscent of a light rainfall. The blond crashed to the ground, where he remained sprawled on his back, his chest heaving as he desperately gulping in as much air as he could to placate his screaming lungs.

"You never cease to amaze me Minato." Madara said clapping softly as he approached the fallen man slowly. "You got rid of that relatively fast."

"I'm surprised Madara," Minato managed to say between pants. "You were paying attention during our last fight."

"How could I not?" The nefarious being asked. "After all, that is what cost me that fight."

The blue eyed man could only nod as he went through what he had deduced so far.

_He remembered my Summoning Seal jutsu, which destroys the link between a shinobi and his summoning; relinquishing whatever control they have on the animal. That was how he lost control of the Kyuubi sixteen years ago. And he somehow found a way to counteract it. By using my blood to summon the dragon, he was able to have it register the smell of my blood hunt me without him really telling it to or him controlling it in any other way. I must say, it was an ingenious and foolproof plan. He truly is deserving of his title as one of the greatest ninja to have ever lived. However, the game is up and now we're going to go into…_

"Shinobi battle skill number three Uchiha: Ninjutsu." The blond called as he rose to his full height. The Sharingan Master chuckled.

"I think not." Madara said. "If you really want me to perform ninjutsu you're going to have to force me."

"Whatever Uchiha," Minato said bringing his hands together as he prepared himself for his next move.

"How's that cut by the way?" The Uchiha called. Minato's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he reached for the cloth wrapping his injury. His eyes widened when he felt the absence of pain when his hand came in contact with the piece of cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and stared at the completely healed skin beneath, eyes widening even more.

From where he stood the raven watched the blond his eyes glinting greedily as they caught sight of the fully healed flesh.

_It is exactly as I suspected…Namikaze this is just too easy. _

"Now, I shall make you regret that you ever allowed me to draw your blood." The God of Illusion informed him his voice echoing ominously as the air on the battlefield became saturated with the familiar foul and malignant chakra from earlier. Minato noticed an eerie red glow on the ground beneath him and observed in horror as the glow faded into the familiar markings of a giant summoning circle. It wasn't the circle itself that alarmed him but the sheer size of it.

_Kami…he knows._

"You should have never allowed me inside your head Namikaze." Madara said wagging his finger disapprovingly. "These eyes don't miss a trick."

"At first it was mere speculation, but when you fell under my genjutsu I noticed something any other person would have missed. But I had to confirm it; I had to be completely thorough. To make absolutely sure that it truly was what I knew it had to be. And as it turned out I was right. The ripples you noticed during my genjutsu were a ploy to lure you into a false sense of security. Making you believe that you had escaped my genjutsu when in actuality you had only sunk deeper into it."

"W-what?" Minato said unable to believe his ears.

"Please Namikaze, give me credit." Madara said. "I am the God of Illusion after all. My name would not be well deserved if a mere cockroach like you was able to flee from my genjutsu. You have been suppressing it by sheer will power these past few months, and I knew that you would have trained your body to adapt even in the heat of battle so that it was suppressed at all times. So I knew that I had to exhaust you both physically and mentally and what better way to do that than through using genjutsu."

Minato doubled over as a sudden surge of raw pain pulsed in his chest and head simultaneously, threatening to rip his organs apart. He felt something stirring within him and tried desperately to remain conscious for he knew that once he lost consciousness it would be over. The pain returned with a fury and the blond couldn't help the pained cry that escaped him as he lunged forward clutching his chest as he rested his head on the jagged earth around him. His heartbeat and pulse had both elevated to dangerous levels, putting an unhealthy amount of strain on his body as he reeled yet again from the immense pain the pulsations caused him. His vision blurred and he felt the world around him slowly begin to swim out of focus as he hovered between life and death; he was in too much pain to carry on yet too stubborn to knock on death's door.

He felt his body being hoisted up by his hair and came face to face with the malicious vermillion of Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The pain in his body increased significantly both in frequency and intensity and he felt the steady trickle of blood oozing out from his nose. As he continued staring into those evil orbs, Minato found himself sinking deeper and deeper into blind agony and despair as the beast within him was finally reawakened.

* * *

**Yup, I'm gonna stop there. Why? Because I'm evil like that. Muhahahahaha—ack!—*hacking cough* see ya *wheezing* next week. **


	23. The Man Who Tamed the Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter…I wanna believe that none still reads this.**

**I want to apologize for the somewhat late update. This week was another one of those crazy weeks; you know, like those ones that leave you with absolutely no room for a personal or social life. Yeah, that one. Anyways, I finally got all my business taken care of, actually most of them, but there's always next week *realizes that she is an incurable procrastinator, shrugs shoulders and goes on with life*. **

"**Oh. Good. God. Damn." ROTFLMAO. I can honestly say that I have never gotten a reaction like that before. That has got to be hands down one of the best reactions I have ever received for this story. So thank you for that PuppetMaster55. Hmm, it seems that you have replaced WindiosSiesta in always being the first to review. Keep it up. Yay you liked it, you really, really liked it. How do I know? Well judging from your use of the words "sheer blindsiding awesomeness" and your blanking out on a stronger word that awesomeness in your review, that was the only conclusion I could come up with. Hehe. I'm glad you loved the fire dragon. I share a hobby with Minato which is; inventing new jutsus. Except that I just come up with the cool names and how they look and what they do, while he actually—in the Narutoverse—comes up with real jutsus. If you loved the jutsus in the last chapter, the fight has only begun. So hopefully it only gets better from here on out for you. Once again thanks for the enthusiastic review. Looking forward to reading your reaction to this chapter.**

***Squishes the living daylight out of YuNa*. All caps again hon. so I'm guessing that means that you loved the last chapter as much as PuppetMaster55. I'm glad that you hate Madara. Going into the story, I was aware of several fans who still believed that Pein was the ultimate villain of the series long after Madara's introduction. And I understood why exactly they thought that way. Kishimoto-sensei provides very little information on Madara and builds very little hype for his introduction—at least compared to Pein's hype as the Akatsuki leader. A YouTube commenter once said that Madara was "pulled out of a hat" in a sort of last-ditch effort by Kishimoto-sensei to create some new villain to succeed Pein. Wanting to avoid this I set out on a mission. My mission was to create a persona for Madara that would stir up a deep loathing for him in the reader without me really having to do much i.e. me throwing his name around everywhere and setting him up on this unrealistically high pedestal that he doesn't meet up to. I wanted you people to see firsthand the evil that is Madara Uchiha, to the point that there will be no doubt in your minds of Madara's status as the ultimate Naruto villain—although Sasuke's definitely in the running. Your, as well as several other reviewers', hatred for him is evident that I have succeeded in that cause which makes me all kinds of happy.**

**Pen-Aine, you're baaaaaaaaaaaack! Woot! *Comes down from high*. Glad to hear from you again hon. As usual I'm glad that you loved the previous two chapters and I'm sorry for not posting them on time like I should have. I have always believed that to Sasuke the Itachi Uchiha that's an S-class missing-nin and member of a dangerous terrorist organization, and the beloved aniki that he always followed like a loyal puppy were two VASTLY different people. Would you believe me if I told you that I cried when writing the good-bye scene between Itachi and Minato. Yes, I agree with you all who believe that someone as precious as Itachi should not have died. However, such is life and life as we all know is not fair. To me, Itachi confronting Sasuke's hatred and not cracking and straying from the mission he had given himself is a testament of how strong he truly is. To me, his fight with Sasuke was his finest moment. For many reasons, namely the fact that he saw it through to the very end and the fact that no matter how much pain he was in, he did not reach out to take Sasuke's eyes to put an end to it. That really takes guts and a truly noble heart. I don't think there are many people today that would undergo that much pain for anyone they love, no matter how deep it may be. The scene with Naruto was taken out of the Shippuden episode where Naruto reflects back on his meeting with Itachi in the forest. In later chapters I shall show the importance of that scene to the story's plot. And yes I agree with you about Naruto. I started the series off loving him, then after I met the rest of team 7 *cough* Sasuke *cough* and the rookie 9, I began to dislike him slowly but surely. However, as the series progressed and the more I saw his of dedication to his friends, the more I grew to love him again. And now I absolutely ADORE him. I'm glad that you enjoyed the conversation between Konan and Minato, seeing as it was something I struggled with a little. Suigetsu and Karin were inserted to provide comic relief to a very depressing and intense chapter, so I'm glad that the effort was acknowledged and appreciated. LOL. "M vs. M". I love that! Hmm, it never actually occurred to me that both men shared the same first letter of their names. I think the fact that you both like and hate Madara is understandable and endearing. Endearing because I have a similar relationship with Madara and I'm glad that my portrayal of him helped inspire those conflicting emotions in you as well. LOL on the Chi-Chi comment. I'm REALLY surprised that no one has pointed out how lame that nickname sounds. If Kisame ever heard it he would have popped a blood vessel just laughing. I deliberately made it so, in a cute way to show how a genius like Minato sucks soooo bad at giving pet names. All in all great review. Just how I like it; long and detailed. And looking forward to reading your response to this chapter.**

**Listening suggestions: "Prophet", "Rising Dragon" (Minato's second battle theme—if you watch the anime then you'll recognize it as Jiraiya's theme when he fought Pein), "Hidden Will to Fight", "God of War" (from the third Shippuden movie OST) and "Emergence of Talents". All from the Naruto Shippuden OST. Which can be easily found on YouTube.**

**That out of the way…**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The Man Who Tamed the Kyuubi

* * *

Sweeter sounds had never greeted the Uchiha founder's ears as they ones that reached them now. Even Itachi's moans and sighs of pleasure during their most intimate moments paled in comparison to the screams of raw agony the writhing blond on the floor was releasing. Madara watched the man with a sadistic smile etched on his features as he committed the sight of the violently thrashing man to memory. In fact, now that he thought about it, the only thing better than the sound of the Yondaime's screams was the sight of his writhing and thrashing body on the floor as he twisted in response to the immense torture his body was being subjected to.

Those horrid blue eyes were hidden beneath scrunched up eyelids, his mouth open wide while the rest of his face was twisted in an expression of complete suffering. His fingers were buried deep inside his signature golden mane, in an attempt to release some of the tension induced by his suffering on something physical. Madara watched pleased as several strands were violently pulled out as the Yellow Flash collapsed to the floor shaking uncontrollably. Dull azure orbs peeked out of half lidded eyes staring blankly at the floor as their owner struggled in vain to contain his screams.

Madara chuckled as he watched his nemesis, his glee increasing with every moment the man spent suffering. He took a few steps forward, to better view his opponent, and stopped a few feet from where the Yondaime lay sprawled face first on the dirt. He noted with savage satisfaction the sluggish oozing of blood from the younger man's head. His glee multiplied significantly when he caught sight of the heavy trickle of blood from the Yondaime's nose and he reached out to grab the Yellow Flash by his hair forcing his eyes to his.

It took a few seconds for the cerulean eyes to register what they were seeing, and when they did Madara was both pleased and troubled by what he saw. Pleased, because the agony written in them was all too clear. Troubled, because along with the agony, he saw significant signs of the stubborn determination the man had passed on to his offspring.

_His irises are still blue, dull, but blue all the same. He definitely has significantly greater control over the seal than both his wife and child combined as the Kyuubi has not overwhelmed him yet. However, for all his control, he lacks the endurance of his wife's clan. He can only keep this up for so long before his body dies…I can't let that happen, at least not with the Kyuubi still within him…Why? Why won't his spirit break? Why does his mind remain intact? How can someone endure this amount of pain for so long and have it not loosen their resolve in anyway? Now that I think about it, there was someone else capable of this…Itachi. Could he…? Well I certainly wouldn't put it past him to train the man's body and mind to resist me… However…_

"I must warn you," Madara an air of nonchalance in his tone. "There's only so much the body can take. If you carry on any further, you will surely die."

"As long as I deprive you of what you desire," the Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at the fact that the man had the strength to form a coherent sentence. "My death will be more than worth it."

"You really do exist to thwart me don't you?" The raven said with an exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes in thought. The Yondaime remained silent as he focused his attention once more on pain gnawing away at him.

With his eyes firmly shut, Madara recalled his conversation with the civilian scientist that had resurrected the Yellow Flash under Orochimaru's orders.

"_**Not too long ago you completed a particularly lengthy project that involved you resurrecting a corpse." Although it wasn't a question, Arashi couldn't help nodding his head in an attempt to stay on the man's good side. His heart jumped to his throat when he thought he saw the man's eyes narrow slightly with annoyance, and he hoped to God that he had imagined it. **_

"_**Hai," the scientist said when he finally regained control of his vocal cords again.**_

"_**I want to know every detail of that project." **_

"_**H-hai." The civilian scientist said wetting his lips in an effort to still his nerves. When he finally regained most of his composure he opened his mouth to speak and he tried to recall the details of his experiment from long ago.**_

"_**Four years ago, Orochimaru-sama came to me with a job. Something about his demeanor that evening told me that whatever he wanted done was going to be extraordinary. At first he didn't let on much information about the experiment; he spent most of his time asking me questions and testing to see if I was capable of accomplishing what he needed done. When I passed his tests, he handed over several of his notes and observations and asked me to study them closely and then build upon his findings."**_

"_**These notes," Madara said speaking up. "They were about resurrecting humans weren't they?"**_

"_**Not really. They did contain theories and hypotheses Orochimaru-sama had formulated but never gotten around to experimenting on. It was my job to re-read them and correct any flaws in those theories or modify them whenever I found them lacking in some way. I did that for three months, after which I contacted him telling him that I had finally discovered a somewhat risky procedure that would be the closest thing to what he wanted. After several months of testing on animals, we slowly but surely graduated to humans. Although all our test subjects eventually died, it didn't take long for us to realize and rectify our folly. **_

_**Orochimaru-sama finally decided one day to entrust me with the entirety of the project, as he had other endeavors to attend to. Furthermore, with Konoha hot on his tail he could not risk them finding out his plans involving the Yondaime. He also entrusted me with a vial containing a curiously glowing object he claimed to be a human soul. At first I was skeptical; however I decided to take his word for it and began working to extract the soul from its container. As one who is more than knowledgeable of the process of trial and error, I made sure to extract only bits and pieces of the soul to experiment upon. By the time I had finally perfected my technique, Orochimaru-sama presented me with a body into which the soul would go. You see, the reason why our other test subjects died was because their souls and consciousnesses were transferred into foreign bodies instead of their own. The exertion and strain of having to adapt to and maintain a foreign body had resulted in their deaths. With the Yondaime's original body, not only would we be able to resurrect him successfully, but we would also be able to preserve his skills, memories, abilities, beliefs and so on. In short, he wouldn't just be a cheap imitation but the real deal.**_

_**All our hard work and efforts finally paid off when weeks later the Yondaime Hokage breathed again. However, as I and Orochimaru-sama soon found out, resurrecting him was only the first step. Now we had to preserve him in his body. That alone took several years to accomplish and by the time it was done I was almost out of time. An extension from Orochimaru-sama was enough for me to re-teach him everything he had learnt growing up; how to talk, how to walk, how to feed himself, I even had to potty train him all over again. I soon noticed that the more he learned, the faster he regained his memories. And pretty soon reflexes, old habits, and his shinobi skills all came back to him.**_

_**Scared that he would rebel once he got all his memories back, Orochimaru-sama had me put a seal on him to prevent that. For a while that worked, however, the man soon started acting funny."**_

"_**Define funny." Madara pressed on.**_

"_**He would not respond when I spoke to him sometimes, he would spend long hours staring into space; completely unaware of his surroundings. He would have nightmares which later triggered bouts of severe insomnia that left him alarmed and delusional for days on end. At first I thought it was a side effect of the seal and pleaded with Orochimaru-sama to permit me to remove it. He refused and I was forced to watch as the man slowly delved into insanity. At times he became inexplicably violent, irritable, bloodthirsty, almost animalistic and I could not go anywhere near him during that time. When starvation finally weakened his body, the bloodlust in his eyes would finally dim and he would calm down. These troubling occurrences continued to happen until the day that I discovered the cause."**_

_**Zetsu noticed from the corner of his eye how the Uchiha ancestor shifted in his seat, obviously more interested in the direction the story was going. He himself was very intrigued by the scientist's tale and made sure to record every word that fell out of the man's mouth. Knowing Madara, he would want to go over it later while preparing for his fight with the Yondaime.**_

"_**While he lay prone on the ground I started washing him with a wet cloth. When I took off his shirt, I was shocked to see a very intricately designed seal on the part of his back directly over his heart. The seal had not been there after I had resurrected his body, and had even been noticeably absent months after I had finally restored his body to its former state. So its presence puzzled me and I decided to contact Orochimaru, who was an expert on seals in his own right.**_

_**My master already knew what the seal was and sent me instructions on how to contain it should it ever loosen again. Slowly the seal began to disappear again and the troubling behavior in the man ceased. Although it ceased I was warned by Orochimaru-sama to remain on my guard for he told me that the seal was the only thing keeping the Kyuubi from assuming full control of the Yondaime's body."**_

"_**I believe you are mistaken." Madara said interrupting the man. "The Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed by the Yondaime in the body of his child, not in the man himself."**_

"_**Ah, but you see that's were the world is wrong." The Uchiha rose a questioning brow and Arashi had decided to explain further.**_

"_**Orochimaru-sama knew the Yondaime well before his demise; after all he was the pupil of his former teammate. He knew that Namikaze Minato was a genius when it came to sealing jutsus and thus developing a seal to contain the Kyuubi would have been a relatively easy feat for him to accomplish. However, it wouldn't have been something that would have warranted his death."**_

"_**I'm not following," the immortal said his voice low as a slight frown creased his forehead. "The Reaper Death Seal requires the soul of a human in exchange for sealing away whatever the one who activated it desired."**_

"_**Konoha is not the only village with a jinchurikii," the scientist said matter-of-factly. "The other nations possess jinchurikiis as well. However, it is unheard of that a seal would warrant the death of its caster. For example, Lady Chiyo of Sunagakure performed the sealing jutsu that bound the Shukaku to its former host the Godaime Kazekage. And if my memory serves me correctly, she recently passed away after a confrontation with the Akatsuki and not years ago from performing the seal. Another example is the Shodai Hokage…" Here Madara shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his former rival. "He sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in his wife after his battle with Uchiha Madara. And he died of his injuries from the First Great Shinobi War almost fifteen years after." The civilian paused as he regarded the dark haired man, debating whether or not he should elaborate further so as to effectively drive his point home.**_

"_**You are aware of the circumstances surrounding the Sandaime Hokage's death?" The scientist asked finally.**_

_**The Akatsuki founder nodded his head in response before adding, "This had better be leading somewhere."**_

"_**Orochimaru was a master at sealing techniques, something his former sensei was well aware of. The Sandaime, like the Yondaime, could have employed any other seal to seal his former student's arms. However, he chose the Reaper Death Seal. Why do you think that is?" **_

_**Madara remained silent as he tried to come up with an answer to the question. Zetsu watched from his place in the shadows as the immortal raven turned the problem over in his head. When the scientist was sure that Madara would not realize the answer, he decided for the sake of time to reveal it.**_

"_**The Sandaime used the Reaper Death Seal in order to keep Orochimaru-sama from ever regaining the use of his hands. Had it been any other seal, my master would have been able to break it. However, the only way to break the Reaper Death Seal is through death—for only in death is the soul whole again—and seeing as immortality was my master's ultimate ambition, that was simply unacceptable."**_

"_**Interesting." Was all Madara said as he digested the information he had just received.**_

"_**Like I was saying, the Yondaime used the Reaper Death Seal because he wanted to prevent the power of the Kyuubi from falling into the wrong hands. By sealing away half of the Kyuubi's chakra—the evil half—Namikaze was able to prevent people like the Akatsuki from ever acquiring the Kyuubi's power. When bad came to worse and his son was captured and the Yang half of the Kyuubi was extracted from the boy, the Kyuubi would die along with its jinchurikii for it is incomplete and therefore cannot survive or manifest without its other half or a human vessel to tie it to this earth. Furthermore, with the Yin half sealed away, the Yang would be much easier for his son to control and wield. In other words, only the Yondaime's legacy can truly harness the Kyuubi's power for battle."**_

"_**I see." Madara said trying his hardest to rein in his anger. He wished with all his might that he had been the one to put an end to that miserable snake's existence. That way he would have caused the filthy fiend the most amount of pain before dispatching him finally. When he finally got a hold of himself, the raven prompted the civilian to continue.**_

"_**When Minato sealed the Yin half away he used his own body as its cage; binding his soul to it and it to his soul. Meaning that one cannot exist without the other. So when the Yellow Flash was resurrected, so was the Yin half of the Kyuubi. I have a theory, that following his resurrection, the Kyuubi became aware of his vessel's vulnerability and true to its nature, it sought to take control of the Yondaime's body. Which explains the disturbingly animalistic behavior I mentioned earlier."**_

"_**And somewhere along the way, Orochimaru screwed up—as usual—and the bastard got away." **_

_**The scientist picked up on the annoyance in the founder's voice and he jumped off his bed and pressed his body as far into the wall as it would go as he watched in alarm as Madara began to exude deadly aura. The immortal Uchiha rose to his feet and leveled the quivering man with a deadly gaze that reduced the already shaken man to tears of terror.**_

"_**You see, this is what happens when man tries to play god."**_

"_**P-p-please, h-h-have m-mercy. I beg you!" Arashi begged falling to his hands and knees, his eyes transfixed on the nefarious orbs of the Uchiha father's Sharingan.**_

"_**No." Madara's tone was low and firm, as he passed judgment on the trembling brunette. The Sharingan Master turned and departed from the room with a sweep of his flowing dark robes, pausing at the door to address his minion. **_

"_**Zetsu, dinner."**_

_**The anguished screams of the scientist rang throughout the night as he was devoured whole by the carnivorous Akatsuki.**_

A low shuffling sound reached the Uchiha's ears causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look down at the blond who was slowly but surely rising to his feet. He frowned at the man's persistence and let out another exasperated sigh as he opened his mouth to address the Yondaime.

"Why won't you just die already?"

"Quite frankly Madara," Minato said as he slowly rose his head to meet the God of Illusion's eyes. "I didn't peg you for a fool."

The Yellow Flash's insolence triggered a flash of annoyance in the older man who narrowed his eyes slightly as he fought to quell his rage.

"You must be a glutton for punishment." Madara said flatly.

The former Hokage didn't utter a verbal response immediately as he focused his energy on meeting the nefarious Uchiha's gaze. This time, when red met blue it was red that widened in fear and alarm as their owner realized his blunder.

"I should really thank you…" The blond said a tiny smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "Without your help I would have never been able to make it manifest."

The air once again became dense with killing intent this time however, the source was not manmade. The Sharingan Master watched in horror as the red chakra cloak of the Kyuubi enveloped his nemesis, who stood calmly on his feet. The cuts, scars and bruises from their earlier fight vanished in the wake of the chakra cloak which began to expand and contort into various shapes before settling on the seven tailed form of the great chakra demon.

Madara was rendered speechless when the chakra cloak began to change color. His eyes widened in shock when glaring-red gave way to sky-blue and the great fox like head of the greatest tailed beast manifested several feet above the blond.

The overall effect was highly intimidating: The immense chakra demon bore down on the Akatsuki founder, razor sharp fangs bared in malice. Its entire body had taken on a specter like appearance, giving it a semi-transparence that allowed the blond to remain visible. Minato stood in the midst of the Kyuubi cloak as the demon manifested its eighth tail and roared at the Uchiha immortal.

The raven's palms began to accumulate moisture as he stared disbelievingly at the demon and its new master.

_Impossible! How did he…even with my Eternal Mangekyou I was unable to tame the Kyuubi. I only managed to force it into submission. The only person who truly tamed the Kyuubi was Hashirama! This brat just can't…it's IMPOSSIBLE!_

The Yondaime chuckled as he watched the play of emotions on his opponent's countenance that showed just how much the other was desperately rejecting what his eyes were seeing.

"I knew that you would discover my secret and eventually play this card again. I am not an Uzumaki, so unlike my fiancée I would be unable to survive the extraction of the Kyuubi. That's why I decided to harness the Kyuubi's immense power. But in order to accomplish that, I needed to do only what the Shodai Hokage had ever managed. I needed to tame the Kyuubi. It wasn't easy, heck he put up one hell of a fight. Gave me nightmares, nosebleeds, and constant unimaginable pain in my chest. But I pressed on for I knew that if I gave up I would never stand a fighting chance against you, and also that when the time came, the Kyuubi would rebel against me and would return to you when summoned."

"**You see Uchiha Madara," **the thunderous voice of the demon fox boomed. **"Your summoning failed because I now have a master…and you're not him!"**

Minato clapped his hands together in preparation of forming a seal. "I've tolerated your existence long enough." He said in a low voice.

"Genjutsu: Devil's eye!" Madara declared as he brought his hands together.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo Uchiha, we're done with genjutsus." The Yellow Flash said his tone slightly mocking.

"**Whenever you're ready Kit."**

"KYUUBI, ROAR!" The blond commanded. The immense chakra demon reared its head back and released a thunderous sound that sent a violent maelstrom in the general direction of the Uchiha. Madara teleported away from the target zone just in time. However, when he reappeared he received the full brunt of the Kyuubi's violently trashing tail. The giant fox turned around and aimed another earsplitting roar that rocked the battlefield.

The Uchiha was flung back by the sheer force of the roar and crashed a clear mile from where he started. Ignoring the severe pounding in his abused skull and the blood leaking out of his wound, Madara rose to his feet and attempted to cast his illusion one more time.

"Genjutsu: Devil's eye!" On command the atmosphere on the field changed as the ground began to emit a fiery glow. Minato allowed his gaze to drop to his feet and narrowed his eyes when he saw a giant Sharingan staring back right back at him where the ground should have been. A good section of the ground was covered by the villainous orb and the Yellow Flash watched as the tomoes began to spin furiously.

"**Heads up, Kit."** The chakra demon warned prompting his master to look up. Several human-sized specters were ascending from the ground, each with evil fiery eyes aimed at the blond who realized that he was directly in the middle of the malicious army.

Without warning, the specters charged as one, their eyes wide and hungry as they reached out to their prey. Minato shut his eyes against the legion and brought his hands together to form a seal.

"Release!" He ordered. As soon as the words left his mouth the illusion faded and the specters were no more. In their place however, was Madara who was rapidly charging at the Yellow Flash. The blond didn't need to command the Kyuubi and stood his ground as the great demon brought down a single tail; effectively blocking Madara's path.

"**I've got a score to settle with you Uchiha."** The beast said a sadistic smile on its face as it swung at the raven with its tail. The Akatsuki mastermind dodged the attack easily and fell back to appraise the situation. **"Until then, if you want to get to the Kit, you're gonna have to go through me."**

"You talk too much you filthy mutt." Madara snapped making his distaste clear.

"**KIT! JUST SAY THE WORD!"**

"Kyuubi, Blaze!" At its master's prompt, the Kyuubi opened its mouth and released an immense stream of light blue flames that flew directly at the Sharingan Lord. Madara closed his eyes and when he reopened them, the design of his Mangekyou Sharingan had replaced the three tomoes of the standard Sharingan.

"DEMONIC FLAMES: BIRTH OF THE PHEONIX!" The Konoha cofounder cried as he reared his head back and spewed out a stream of fire of his own. Unlike the blue flames of the Kyuubi, Madara's flames were blood-red and took on the shape of a flaming phoenix that took flight and charged at the blond. Blue flames clashed with red resulting in a cataclysmic explosion that scattered tress and rubble. The explosion took on the shape of a large sphere and expanded; decimating everything in its path.

When the explosion finally died down only one man was standing, the other was on one knee and heaving slightly from the exertion. Frigid blue eyes watched the Uchiha founder try to regain his stamina, completely void of any emotion. Their owner let a glare line his features as he addressed the furious beast.

"Kyuubi, Rage." The Yondaime said in a deadly monotone.

"**Thought you'd never ask." **The tailed demon said barring its teeth in a feral smile.

Madara looked up and jumped just in time to avoid being crushed beneath the giant tail of the immense chakra demon. Despite his earlier luck, the Uchiha ancestor was unable to move in time to avoid the second tail the demon aimed at him. The immortal Uchiha let out a pained cry as several ribs broke with the impact of the great blue tail that struck him right in the gut. The stabbing pain of the broken bones puncturing his organs was enough to numb the searing burn in his trachea; the side effect of his earlier jutsu.

Tail after tail came crashing down wherever the Uchiha jumped. Some attacks met their mark while others only managed to rock the earth and stir up dust and debris. The Yellow Flash watched with a slight sneer as his nemesis' movements and reactions began to slow down and he waited patiently for the right moment to exploit it.

Tails still trashing madly, the Kyuubi reared back its head and released a deadly beam of black chakra that caught the raven off guard. Although Madara managed to avoid most of the deadly blast, he was unable to completely avoid the entire attack. The foul stench of burnt flesh permeated the air, and great drops of liquidated skin and dark blood pooled at Madara's feet from where the blast had made contact with his right shoulder. The Kyuubi produced beam after beam aimed with deadly precision at the fiendish Sharingan Master.

Greatly slowed down by his injuries, Madara came to a stop and clasped his hands together as he decided to put an end to the chase once and for all.

_With the Kyuubi on his side I don't stand a chance in hell of coming out unscathed, let alone alive. It's gonna take a long time for me to heal these wounds and I need something to stall him until then..._

Blocking out the sting of his burns, the Uchiha ancestor slammed his good arm into the ground beneath him eyes closed as he called forth the second power of his Mangekyou.

"Kagami!"

Minato noticed the slight shift in the air around the older man a little too late. By the time he called out a warning to the Kyuubi, it was too late and he could only watch with slightly wide eyes as an invisible shield reflected the blast of the Kyuubi's attack on them. The force of the explosion that ensued rocked the battlefield, sending debris flying violently as a large crater was drilled onto the land. Once again, his godly speed had saved the Yellow Flash from certain death as he had moved away at the last minute. The Kyuubi however, hadn't been so lucky and had taken the full brunt of the attack. The great demon lay sprawled on ground; overwhelmed by its injuries.

"You've done enough." Minato said approaching the Kyuubi's prone form. The fox could only let out a low whimper of pain in response. It closed its eyes at its master's touch and allowed itself to retreat back into the sanctuary of the blond's body.

**I'll provide you with as much chakra as you need Yondaime-sama. **The tailed beast said from within the former Kage's mind.

"Very well." The blue-eyed man said before turning to address the Sharingan master. "Impressive, you figured out a way to injure a tailed beast by reflecting its own attack back at it."

Madara ignored him and held out his good arm, holding it at the elbow with his other arm in order to steady it. He curved the fingers of his good arm inwards in a way that seemed to imitate an animal's claw and began concentrating chakra to his palm.

The blond former Kage straightened his shoulders and brought his hands together as he began to harness the chakra he felt the Kyuubi feeding into his chakra network. All around him sparks of electricity began to fizzle in and out of existence, casting an ethereal glow on him. The atmosphere changed and the thunderclouds from before returned and began to move tumultuously. The charged air around him caused the debris near him to rise, creating a wide circular ring around him reminiscent of Saturn's rings.

As he readied himself for his next move, Minato thought back to the first time he had tried to use this jutsu months ago. It had been the day he and Itachi's paths crossed. The day that forever changed his life. Back then he had been so ready to die. He had welcomed it even seeing it as a much preferable fate than the lonely and chaotic existence he would be destined to live. Then like an angel Itachi had appeared and calmed him down with only one move. He had awoken days later in a cave where he had gotten his first glimpse of the man that stole his heart.

His uncanny resemblance of his mother had led Minato to believe that he had been staring at his old friend. Even then, the blond remembered clearly how he had been drawn to him and how he had stubbornly refused to believe the lie the raven had worked so hard crafting. Now that he thought about it, the blond realized that his inability to think evil of Itachi had been a sign of just how similar they were. Minato had seen himself in the young Uchiha, which was why he had been able to see through the illusion of the psychotic mass-murderer. His eyes narrowed fondly as he remembered Itachi's words to him that night.

"_**Do you know who you are?"**_

"_**Namikaze Minato." But the Uchiha shook his head at this before dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.**_

"_**No, you are legend." **_

Kisame had once revealed how highly Itachi thought of him. He remembered how flattered he had been when he heard those words. No matter what he did or failed to do, Itachi's faith in him never once wavered. Even when he had tried to destroy Konoha and everything he had sacrificed his life protecting, the raven had been there to stop him and save him from himself. Just thinking about Konoha was enough to remind him of all the things he had been forced to leave behind that fateful night. His son. Kakashi. His sensei. And her…

When he had first heard of his fiancée's pregnancy, he had been grinning like a fool for the rest of the week. Had it not been for his duties as Hokage, he would have spoiled the red-haired jinchurikii. He remembered daydreaming about his unborn child and all the cool stuff he couldn't wait to teach him. His sensei had congratulated him and had vowed to be the best godfather ever to Naruto. Minato frowned as he realized just how painful his death must have been for his perverted mentor for the Sannin to have left the village, probably unable to stand the sight of his son who was a spitting image of him. The Sandaime he knew had tried to ensure that his son lived a normal life. However, people were inherently selfish and so Konoha had shunned the very thing keeping them from facing the Kyuubi's wrath a second time. His son had grown up lonely and miserable. Still, he had found a way to turn his curse into a blessing and had turned out to be better than he and his fiancée had hoped he would. Despite all of his son's achievements and success, Minato couldn't ignore the ache in his heart at the knowledge of the great pain his actions had caused his son. Because of him his boy had had to work twice as hard, confront hatred on a daily basis, and had also had to live life constantly looking over his shoulders. That was not in anyway a desirable life. And it certainly wasn't anything any loving parent would want for their child.

He could only imagine the wretched childhood his son had been forced to endure. His heart ached at the realization that every time his baby had cried no one had been there to coo lovingly at him as they catered to his needs. Every time his son had woken up with a soiled diaper, no one had been there to change it. Every time his child had cried for food, he had had a feeding bottle shoved roughly into his mouth by some random nanny hired by the Sandaime to see to his child's nutrition. Every time his little boy had tried to socialize he had been shunned by his peers who were all too frightened to go against their parents' orders. How his son turned out the way he was would forever be a mystery to Minato. However, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of his last encounter with his child months ago.

"_**You still want to become Hokage after all they did to you?" He asked incredulously. Naruto chuckled at this.**_

"_**If they hadn't done what they did I wouldn't be the person I am today. They made me who I am. They inspired me to keep moving forward, to never give up. To not sit around feeling sorry for myself because it was pointless. To show my gratitude for everything they did to me, I'm gonna protect them with my dying breath…just like the Yondaime."**_

He let out a low laugh as he remembered the determination he had seen in his son's eyes that day. Although his cerulean orbs were so unlike his mother's aquamarine ones, they were so similar. Minato had seen his first love in their son that day and it had warmed his heart immensely.

_She would be so proud of him._

Had it not been for the wretched fiend standing across from him he would have received the full blessings of fatherhood for longer than three hours—the amount of time he had spent with his son. If Madara had just died at the Valley of the End, a lot of things would have been very different. He would have never died in the first place. He would have never been forced to abandon Kakashi. He would have never broken his promise to him. He would not have caused his teacher so much grief and sorrow. His sensei would not have carried feelings of having failed his last student. Jiraiya would never have left Konoha.

Had Madara not attacked that night, she would still be alive. She was a fierce fighter—heck she had survived a difficult childbirth and the extraction of the Kyuubi on the same night—she would have been able to beat whatever it was that had killed her. She would have kept on fighting. She would have never given up; she would have kept on living and would not have lost all hope. They would be in Konoha by now; he would probably be at the office while she would be out hanging out with her best friend Mikoto.

Mikoto and the rest of her clan would still be alive because Itachi would have never had to kill them. No matter what, he would have never authorized such an action. Danzo would have been silenced as soon as the suggestion fell from his lips for he would not have even considered entertaining the idea as a possibility should bad come to worse. He would have worked with that bastard man and come to some kind of agreement, sparing Itachi the impossible burden of slaying his entire clan. Itachi would have never had to lie to Sasuke and they would have probably been inseparable. Itachi's friend Shishui would still be alive, and he and the petite heir would have probably been engaged in some sparring match at this time as they trained to hone their skills.

The Sandaime would still be alive today and would probably be enjoying his retirement with his wife and children. Orochimaru would have never attacked Konoha with the aid of Suna, for he would have had the common sense to know that provoking the wrath of the Yondaime Hokage would spell certain death for him—sensei's former teammate or not. Jiraiya-sensei would have probably found his old teammate and finished him off sparing the world the trouble of his existence.

The Akatsuki would have never been created. His sensei would have never had to confront his students and would still be alive today. Probably travelling the world as he searched for more erotic inspiration for his next bestseller.

Sasuke would have never left Konoha in search for power, and he like his aniki would be able to enjoy a relatively normal life. Naruto would have had his best friend around and they would have grown stronger together.

Put simply, the whole world would have been better off had Madara just stayed dead. So many people would still be alive and so many lives would not be in shambles.

**Snap out of it Kit. You have a fight to win.**

"Right." The blond said his features set in determination. He could feel the power he had already harnessed and knew that very soon his jutsu would be ready to be released in all its destructive fury.

Itachi was gone now. He had fought his battle to the very end. His suffering was over. His mission was finally complete. It was now Minato's turn to show his worth. It was now up to him to save Sasuke. And Madara had made it painfully clear that in order to do that he would have to kill him once and for all.

_There is no question that someone is going to die here…the only question is who will it be?_

Minato's eyes narrowed when he noticed the jutsu taking shape in the Uchiha founder's palm. Five rings, aligned with two of them intersecting at a right angle two others intersecting the two diagonally and the fifth rotating by itself within the sphere they formed, were spinning in various directions on his large palm. The Yondaime noticed that they were all different colors and seemed to represent each of the five main elemental natures. The rings began to grow and expand steadily and Minato knew that if he wanted to counterattack it would have to be done now.

"Elemental Devastation!" Madara called, his voice echoing eerily throughout the battleground.

The rings rapidly detached themselves from the sphere and flew at the Yellow Flash who immediately took to his heels.

The first ring, which happened to be brown, caught up with him and sank into the earth at his feet. The ground soon began to shake as a tremendous earthquake shook the area. Although Minato was able to avoid losing his balance, he knew that the danger still lingered. The earth split beneath him with a deafening crack and exposed the heated core below. The ground beneath him gave way and just as he began to fall, the blue eyed man hurled his kunai at a nearby rock. He was immediately pulled out of harm's way by the formula on the kunai knife and appeared on the rock in which the weapon was embedded before turning to flee the other violent tremors. Finally, the devastating earthquake came to an end and the blond let out a sigh of relief before turning to scan the area for the other four rings.

His eyes widened when two rings merged in the air as they continued spinning rapidly towards him. He managed to dodge them narrowly causing the rings to ascend towards the sky instead, still spinning madly. There was a small explosion in the sky which preceded a terrifying rain of fire reminiscent of a meteor shower. Minato weaved and ducked as fast as he could, successfully dodging every stream of searing heat that came crashing to the ground around him.

_Ok, the first ring was obviously the Earth-Style ring. Judging from the nature of this attack and the range, I'm guessing that the two that combined just now were the Fire and Wind-Style rings._

By the time the Yondaime had successfully gotten himself away from the combined rings' wide attack radius, he was short on breath and was sporting a few minor burns and cuts. He stopped to catch his breath and regretted it as he caught sight of the remaining two rings charging at him from opposite directions. He waited till the last possible second to jump out of the way leaving the two rings to clash in midair. However, rather than cancelling each other out, the collision of the two rings ended up combining like the earlier ones had.

Several powerful rods of lightening crashed to the ground, all intent on striking the blond and all missing the former Kage by mere inches. By the time the deadly lightening show was over both men were on one knee panting heavily as they struggled to recover from their exertion. Realizing the vulnerability of his opponent, the spiky haired blond straightened up and brought his hands together to form the hand signs for his next jutsu.

"It seems that last jutsu of yours really took its toll on you Madara." Minato called prompting the Uchiha to raise his eyes slowly.

"How can you still be standing after all that?" The raven demanded his rage tangible as he glared daggers at the younger shinobi.

"Because unlike you, I have something to fight for." He paused considering his next words carefully. "Something worth dying for."

**Kit, we're ready.**

_I know._

"Lightening Style: Screaming God."

A sudden burst of charged energy exploded from the blond's body casting an otherworldly glow on him that threatened to blind the awestruck Uchiha. A blinding pillar of lightening shot down from the heavens and straight into the blond's body, gathering all the chakra stored there before scattering it in a hauntingly beautiful array of electric tendrils which forked and fizzled towards the kneeling illusionist. The tendrils stretched out for about a hundred miles in all directions of the Yondaime, leaving no escape route for the Uchiha to exploit.

The jutsu finally dispersed revealing an immense, jagged scar on the earth that left the ground still sparking with the occasional flares of charged energy; remnants of the devastating jutsu.

Blue eyes, half lidded in exhaustion, scanned the area for any sign of the Uchiha. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nose and the Yondaime closed his eyes as a relieved sigh escaped him.

"It's over…" He said collapsing to his knees.

"Not yet." A dark voice said with an air of mockery. Blue irises shot open in shock and the blond spun around as he traced the voice back to its source.

Madara Uchiha stood bleeding and thoroughly battered with a manic smile on his features. An overwhelming majority of his skin had either been burnt off or had been reduced to an oozing essence that dripped sluggishly down his body. Minato suppressed the urge to vomit as he beheld the grotesque sight of Madara's face peeling off and falling to join the pool of dark blood and liquidated flesh at the older man's feet. The Uchiha reached up and began to slowly peel off the rest of his skin, exposing what lay beneath. Where there should have been muscle tissue or even bones, there was only blackness. A pitch-black spectral being with Madara's shape emerged from beneath the severely damaged skin. The form might have shed its skin; however it retained its eyes…

"_**I've seen your eyes Minato—they are the windows to your soul…"**_

_The eyes are the windows to the soul._

Upon closer inspection, Minato noticed something very different in those vermillion orbs. The design of the Sharingan had changed once again. The design of Madara's Mangekyou was still visible however, in addition to it there were three lines connecting the design to edges of the blood-red irises.

A cunning smirk on his now pitch-black features, the Uchiha spoke in a triumphant tone.

"Demonic Manifestation complete."

_So, the devil finally shows himself…_

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being a lot shorter than the previous ones. Hopefully the next one will be a lot longer. Till next week folks.**


	24. The Will of Fire

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**PuppetMaster55, I really tried to get this done in time for your birthday but you know how life can be sometimes. Anyways, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to you as a belated birthday present. Hope you like it. Yeah, I've always wondered about the seal on Naruto. The Yondaime was said to be a master of seals so why didn't he just use a seal that didn't require a sacrifice. Or why didn't he just do what Hiruzen did and seal the Kyuubi inside his body as opposed to sealing it in his child. I'm glad that you liked my explanation for this. *Grimaces at the mere thought alone*. This might sound strange and all but I HATE Pokémon with more than a passion. I had the misfortune of catching an episode of it one day and ever since then I've developed a deep, deep loathing for it. It almost put me off giving Naruto a chance when I first heard about this awesome new anime that everyone was into. Seeing as there's no way that you could have known this before hand, I'll forgive your little mention of it in your review *eye twitches*. I watch Bleach though, and although it's NOWHERE as awesome as Naruto (or Full Metal Alchemist), I thought the release orders for the Soul Reapers' zanpaktous *not sure if that's how it's spelt* were pretty neat. So I decided to include it in the story. Thanks for the grammar check I'll remember to correct that when I'm uploading this chapter. I often think about how things would have turned out if certain things hadn't happened. I like to think that I have a fairly realistic view regarding the timeline of the Narutoverse and how things affect each other. I had to go back and rethink exactly what I wanted the Screaming God jutsu to look like when I debuted it in the story back during Minato's fight with the Akatsuki. We've come such a long way that I had to reread that entire fight to know exactly when Minato used it (LOL). I intended to make it cool, scary, sublime, deadly, and all kinds of epic when I created it for Minato so I'm glad that it served its purpose. Now that you mentioned it, I'm not sure if Madara can actually alternate between the MS and EMS in the manga. However, seeing as Itachi and Kakashi can alternate between the normal Sharingan and their Mangekyous, I decided what the heck. And you're damn right the fight picks up in this chapter; you have yet to see what both men are truly capable of. I love detailed reviews, so I don't mind you reading along and reviewing. Your enjoyment of the story and thoughtful words are all the thanks I need. XD**

**PS: Cakes are DEFINITELY better than cookies. And I love you for being so thoughtful. Oh and happy Super 18, seeing as I just celebrated mine a few months ago I think I can relate. Hope you had fun on your special day. And I hope that this chapter makes it even more special.**

**YuNa doll if you didn't want to stroke my ego, you should have never reviewed in the first place. Reading your input makes me all kinds of happy, proud, elated, ecstatic, stuck up (in a good way)…you get the idea. O.O nothing but the best cookies and girl scout cookies to come? *Drool* *determined to write the most killer chapter ever*. **

**PuppetMaster55 since you left me two reviews *squeals in delight* I'll leave you two responses. As a good parent Minato wanted (still does) only the best for his son. Which was why he sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto, so that his son would one day grow up and harness the immense power of the Fox and use it to protect himself from people like Madara and the Akatsuki. However, like any parent would, he hated himself for subjecting Naruto to that kind of childhood that his status as a jinchurikii forced him to endure. I know both emotions contradict each other severely, but I never wrote Minato to be a clear cut hero either. There is no black and white in his mind, only shades of grey and that's why although he believed and wanted one thing for his son (a happy, healthy, normal life), he ended up doing the exact opposite (damning him to one of loneliness and misery) all in order to ensure his survival in the long run. Hope that explained it somewhat. If not feel free to let me know.**

**Only one chapter left, you guys excited? I know I am…**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The Will of Fire

* * *

"How long was I asleep?" Konan asked not bothering to open her eyes. She concluded from the way her voice echoed that they were presently camped inside a cave, one probably miles away from civilization—the better to reduce the likelihood of some poor soul stumbling upon them. A distant warmth reached her accompanied by a faint crackle informing her that her partner had started a fire. She opened her eyelids halfway as she sat up to investigate her partner's silence. The emaciated form of her red haired teammate was only partly visible in the poor light the camp fire provided. From where she sat, the blue haired kunoichi caught the distracted gleam in the Amekage's ringed gaze, a small frown creasing his red eyebrows slightly.

"Nagato, what is it?" She asked moving towards him. Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he had been in and he turned to look at her slightly taken aback for some reason.

"When did you wake up?" He asked his voice soft and slightly labored. She frowned at this.

"Where are the paths?" She asked noticing the absence of the six bodies that constituted her friend's battle arsenal.

A brief pause as he turned to gaze at the dark cave entrance. She followed his gaze and watched as the new Animal Path walked in, followed by the Human and Asura Paths.

"The Naraka and Preta Paths are out gathering supplies from the nearest town—they went without their cloaks." The Animal Path informed her in her eerily monotonous voice.

Konan let her distaste show when the female corpse met her gaze. She had been against him killing someone that young in the first place, let alone him using her corpse for battle. She was about to remind him of her dislike for him addressing her with one of his "bodies" when she realized something.

"Where's the Deva Path?" She asked amber eyes sharp and attentive as they were fixed on the stoic visage of her childhood friend.

The silence that followed was long and tense as she waited for the redhead to express whatever he was having great difficulty putting into words. When the silence dragged on and Konan felt her patience beginning to give out, she decided to repeat herself in a firmer tone.

That seemed to work as moments later the red haired shinobi finally spoke up.

"I-I c-can't find him." It had been a very long time since Konan had heard her reclusive teammate stutter so the sound of it shook her a lot more than the words his voice had conveyed. She briefly remembered moments from their teen years when the skinny redhead had been forced to publicly address their little group in their boisterous teammate's absence. She remembered how his tiny voice would waver and falter so many times and even drop to a barely audible pitch during those situations. It was nothing like the firm, authoritativeness that was always audible whenever he spoke these days, then again the person he had been then was vastly different from the person he was now. She remembered how he would always let his bangs fall over his eyes as a sort of make-shift veil to protect him from the multitude of staring eyes as he was forced into the spotlight against his will. She remembered how she had often taken pity on him and addressed their group instead whenever their orange-haired teammate had been too busy to or had been temporarily incapacitated. She remembered thinking that it was cute and adorable and had stood up for him every time Yahiko had scolded Nagato for his "irrational" fear of public speaking.

Watching him now, she could see a trace of the peaceful boy in the face of the man that held the world on his shoulders. She reached out and gently moved his chin up so that his gaze met hers. A warm smile tugged at her lips as she watched him. She heard him swallow and clear his throat before parting his chapped lips to speak again.

"I can't find Yahiko." He repeated in a firmer tone.

"Yahiko is dead." She said absentmindedly.

"I can't find the Deva Path." He said a tiny trace of urgency present in his voice. She studied him for a moment and only when she saw the alarm in his Rinnengan did she make her decision.

Normally she would have interpreted the renegade behavior of their friend's corpse as a sign that they should finally lay him to rest. However, knowing how attached the redhead was to the Deva Path and seeing the alarm in his visage, the blue haired kunoichi was forced to act against her reasoning.

"I'll go find him." She said letting out a small sigh as she turned to leave the cave. The redhead did nothing to stop her as he watched her go, trying with all his might to keep his ringed eyes from straying to the spot on the left side of the cave's entrance. Only when the paper manipulator had completely vanished from view did the Rinnengan wielder finally turn to confront the specter that was staring longingly after his blue-haired teammate.

"She's even prettier than I remembered." The ghost said a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"You're back." Nagato gasped not bothering to hide his disbelief. The spirit turned to face him and when it did Nagato wrenched his eyes away from the painfully familiar face.

"When was the last time you ate something Nagato?" The apparition demanded blue eyes narrowing as they appraised his emaciated form.

"Why couldn't she see you?" The redhead said effectively avoiding the other's question.

"I don't wanna hurt her anymore than she already is." The spirit said a far away look in its eyes. The Rinnengan bearer finally turned to watch the ghost for a few moments, his eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of the other man.

"And you don't mind hurting me?" Nagato asked already guessing the answer; it was the same one he had always received years ago.

"You're a man, enduring pain should be second nature to you." The specter said a small smile on his lips.

"It really is you."

"Nagato," a brief pause as the other idly twiddled something the redhead recognized as one of his chakra sensors between his long fingers. "We need to talk."

_No wonder the Deva Path is completely unresponsive to my chakra._ The Rinnengan-wielder thought.

"You're attacking Konoha now?" The orange-haired specter asked somewhat incredulously.

"What would you have me do?" The red haired shinobi asked his voice firm yet somewhat resigned.

"Not listen to Madara." Light blue eyes narrowed slightly as the spirit regarded the Amekage. "Didn't I tell you not to associate with him in any way?"

"We might not agree on the same views but we agree on the same methods. Just like how we allied ourselves with Hanzo despite our detest for him."

"And look how that ended up." The spirit said his voice blunt and cynical just the way Nagato remembered it. "Madara knows how much influence Konan has over you. He sees it as a threat to his power over you and the organization. It's only a matter of time before he goes after her. Furthermore, you already know that he is only using you and the organization and has every intention of doing away with you when his plans come to fruition. Nagato, when will you end this ridiculous farce of partnership?"

"Patience, Yahiko." The redhead said his voice low and tired. "In due time. When I have discovered all his secrets and all there is to know about him, I will do away with Uchiha Madara once and for all."

Knowing that the other man's mind was already made up, the ghost decided to change the topic.

"You still bear a grudge against Konoha for your parents' deaths." It stated shrewdly.

"Yes and no." Nagato replied. "I bear a grudge against that wretched village for its involvement in _every_ war that has torn this world apart. Without war, Konoha—like its founder Madara—cannot thrive. Parading as 'Protectors of the Peace', that godforsaken nation sheds blood and destroys countless lives. In its never-ending quest for power, that villainous place steals things it has no right to; not caring if they have to snatch them from the emaciated fingers of starved and inexperienced peasants forced into the military. Or rip them from the lifeless bodies of women and children. With the Kyuubi's capture, I will finalize all my plans and destroy Madara and everything he was ever involved in conceiving starting with his masterpiece; Konohagakure no Sato!"

"I see," the apparition said a sad look on its face. "Then tell me Nagato. If Konoha is such a wretched place, how come people like Jiraiya-sensei hail from there?"

"Our sensei was a diamond in the rough, one of a kind. Believe me when I tell you that I took no pleasure in ending his life. However, it was necessary."

"I don't see how this answers my question."

"Sensei was so blinded by his village's corruption that he actually believed in its Protector of the Peace façade. To me, death is a preferable fate than continued ignorance to a glaring truth and so I decided to put him out of his misery."

"And how do you know that it is not you that is wrong?"

The redhead widened his eyes slightly at this having not anticipated the specter's question. After several long moments of contemplating his answer, Nagato decided to respond in the only way he knew how; with a question of his own.

"How then would you go about achieving peace?"

It was the ghost's turn to be silent as he considered his response.

"I don't know. However, I do know this; if Madara approves of this then it can't be right." The determination in the spirit's eyes struck something inside the other that caused him to break his silence as well.

"There is no _right_ way Yahiko." Nagato didn't bother to keep his voice in check as he raised it.

"But there _has_ to be a better way." The spirit shot back not one to back down from a challenge.

"There isn't one. You said so yourself; '_**If we're gonna "understand" each other, first we gotta make 'em suffer like we're sufferin'!'**_" At this the spirit only let out a small laugh of mild amusement as he regarded his friend.

"Nagato, you really have grown."

"Yahiko, all that I am I am because of you. Let me teach the world the great lesson you taught me."

"I never had any intentions of stopping Nagato," the approval in those cerulean orbs sent a jolt of pain in the red haired shinobi as he stared into them. They reminded him of those moments after a fight when all three of them stood back-to-back on a battlefield amidst the corpses of their would-be assassins and Yahiko would turn to him and give the tiniest nod of approval. He remembered how his heart would swell at that small gesture of acknowledgment from his best friend. How he had always turn away for fear of ruining the moment by shedding tears of joy.

"I only wanted to be sure of your reasons." The ghost went on before adding ominously. "However, Madara…never let your guard down around the man, I don't trust him."

"I know. Yahiko…" Nagato trailed off when he noticed the apparition beginning to fade.

"My time with you is up. I'll see you when I see you." Both men chuckled softly at this, just like they had all those years ago when Yahiko had given his traditional farewell. The orange-haired shinobi hated 'good-byes' more than he hated war and death and so he never said "those depressing words"—farewell and goodbye—it was always "later", "see you" and "I'll see you when I see you".

"Eat something, will you." The spirit called seconds before fading completely into nothingness leaving the redhead staring gloomily after it.

"Nagato." Konan's voice called startling him slightly. When the Rinnengan-bearer opened his eyes he found himself staring at his teammate who had a worried frown on her face. The cave was illuminated by the now-roaring flames of the campfire over which the blue haired kunoichi had been preparing their dinner. He blinked in surprise when he caught sight of all six pierced bodies lying in their respective incubators. Amongst them was the Deva Path, eyelids closed peacefully in a state that mimicked sleep, chakra sensors all in place.

_So it was only a dream…I should have known. Yahiko didn't believe in ghosts, so him appearing as one is absurd._

"Nagato, did you dream about _him_?" The brown-eyed kunoichi asked her eyes somewhat expectant. "What did he say?"

"_**I don't wanna hurt her anymore than she already is." **_

"Nothing, I was just remembering…" He trailed off unsure of how to end his sentence.

"About that day?" The paper manipulator pressed on.

"About good times…with sensei…when we were whole."

Silence followed this as both sank into the inner sanctuaries of their minds, remembering the blissful days of their innocence which had all been permeated with laughter, love, understanding, and a boy with unusually colored hair and impossibly big dreams.

**

* * *

**

_So, the devil finally shows himself…_

"I must commend you Madara." The Yondaime called his voice low and firm. "The last time we fought, you fled with a lot less injuries than the ones you have now."

"The last time we fought, I had no idea who my enemy would be." The Uchiha called back his voice nothing more than a menacing growl.

The younger man chuckled as he directed his gaze skyward.

_I've finally discovered his secret…it had been staring me in the face the entire time—literally. I just wonder if he knows that I know. Regardless, I'll keep him talking and thoroughly distracted. Then I'll make my move._

"I wonder," the blond paused a faint smile on his lips as he watched the ominous clouds thicken. "If your will to live is greater than my Will of Fire."

Blood-red irises narrowed maliciously, a sign of their owner's distaste.

"It is like déjà vu. Fighting you is just like fighting _him _again."

"Is that why you fled?" Minato asked slightly curious to know the answer.

"Truthfully, I allowed myself to be intimidated by you the last time. I had not expected you to be nearly as powerful as you had been that night and I was loath to find out how much more you were capable of. It was the simply fear of the unknown that caused me to flee."

The spiky-haired blond nodded slowly as he lowered his eyes once again.

"Tell me Madara, do you believe in the young generation surpassing the older one?"

"What do you think?" Madara spat back a sneer on his features.

"Probably not. But really Madara, you truly are history's greatest hypocrite; you welcome the deaths of others—sometimes playing a role in hastening their departure, but flee from yours…even going so far as stealing your brother's eyes."

The Sharingan master chuckled at this.

"I see Itachi-kun told you about Izuna…quite tragic isn't it. And to think that I could have suffered the same fate."

"Yes Itachi did tell me about your younger brother. However, I realized something very crucial that I would like to share with you."

"You're too kind." The Uchiha founder said mockingly.

"When I heard that Izuna-sama died in battle it just didn't add up. By all accounts your ototou was the only one in the Uchiha clan who was your equal in skill and intelligence. So I visited the Historical Documents Archives in Amegakure—they have quite and impressive and impartial account of every historic conflict ever fought by shinobi. It seemed strange that a shinobi of Izuna's caliber would die in battle due to the mere loss of his eyes when lesser shinobi have survived battles they fought when blind. That was the first clue. The second one was Itachi's illness. At first I thought it was related to your inhumane treatment of him and I wouldn't have been surprised if that had been the case. However, one day I overheard he and Kisame talking and Kisame said something about him slowly becoming blind. That was when I began to watch him. I must admit, for someone as reclusive as Itachi, he knew how to read people very well. He had been able to successfully hide all the signs of his deteriorating eyesight from me and even when I started watching him vigilantly, it was still hard to detect any telltale signs. But I finally did and I noticed a correlation between his eyesight and his health. The dimmer his eyes got, the further his health declined. It instantly became clear to me that there was a connection between him and Izuna that transcended their uncanny resemblance. So I dug deeper.

It turned out that Izuna's wife, like her husband, kept detailed journals. Unlike her husband however, she did not code her entries as she never expected anyone to find anything of value in them which made them very easy to understand at first glance. But what I found in them was much more than cooking recipes and trivial everyday gossip. There were several very detailed orders and prescriptions of various sedatives and painkillers. Izuna Uchiha might have hidden the signs of his deteriorating health from his clansmen for their sake, but he could not hide himself from the mother of his children. In case if you haven't realized where I'm going with this I'll tell you; Itachi _also_ relied on painkillers and sedatives to relieve the immense pain he was forced to endure on a daily basis."

The air around Madara shifted and the blond smiled internally when he felt the older man begin to panic.

"But this wasn't enough. I had to make sure, especially considering that Itachi is a descendant of Izuna Uchiha's line—on his mother's side—and their similar health conditions could be hereditary. I dug deeper and found nothing, until it occurred to me that I had been looking in the wrong place. So I went back to the Historical Documents Archives and decided to dig up information about _you_. Although their collection on you was nowhere near as detailed as their collection about Izuna—as less people survived battles with you to recount them—I found exactly what I was looking for. When you were 22 there was a particularly nasty skirmish between the Senju and the Uchiha armies. People had predicted that the Uchiha would emerge victorious not because they thought the Senju inferior but because they knew that against the great God of Illusion Tobirama Senju didn't stand a fighting chance. Had his opponent been Izuna he would have at least been on equal grounds—they reasoned. Imagine their shock when lo and behold the Senju crushed the Uchiha forces and sent the great Uchiha Madara running with his tail between his legs. I puzzled over this for a long time trying to see something that could explain this impossibility. And when nothing turned up, I turned to historical illustrations depicting that fateful fight. I must have examined sixteen drawings of that battle and out of all of them only one of them stuck out. It was the one that had you drawn with a blindfold over your eyes—symbolizing blindness. All the others had depicted you without blindfolds and at full health. However, the Uchiha Madara I saw in that drawing was an emaciated ghost of his former self knocking at death's door. That was when it occurred to me, the secret of you and your clan. _Your _weakness…"

Madara felt his blood run cold as he watched the blond watching him. His heart rate skyrocketed as his adrenaline went through the roof and he felt his primal desire for self-preservation kick in.

"There is no such thing as immortality, everyone will die eventually whether they want to or not. It is about time you accepted this, because starting now no one else will die for your wicked ambitions."

Madara's eyes widened as the Yondaime assumed a familiar stance.

"_**Immortality is a myth that exists only in the minds of those that believe it. I will put an end to your wickedness Madara. And if I die on this battlefield with you I shall have no regrets for you are my dearest friend and I shall fight with you till the very end."**_

"Hashirama…" The Uchiha founder said aghast as he watched the Yellow Flash fly through a series of seals.

**

* * *

**

_**The unpleasant smell of burnt wood reached the Senju's nose and he turned his gaze skyward. A deep frown creased his eyebrows as he caught sight of thick, black smoke rising into the air high above several miles away. **_

"_**Looks like the bastard's at it again." The younger Senju called turning to see his brother's reaction. The older Senju was neither pleased nor amused as he rose from his place on the ground.**_

"_**You know that you'll accomplish nothing by going there, right?" Tobirama called despite the growing anticipation he felt at the thought of his aniki chewing out the destructive Uchiha clan lord.**_

_**Apparently the Senju clan lord sensed his brother's glee for his next words were, "Stay here Tobi." **_

"_**Nani?" The annoyance was hard to miss as the silver haired man stared at the brunette's retreating back. **_

"_**Or you could follow me and die." Hashirama said not bothering to face the younger man. "You know how much he **_**hates**_** you."**_

"_**Please, don't remind me." The younger Senju called before adding as an afterthought. "Give him hell Hashi'!"**_

_**The older man gave no response as he took off in a blur. Eyes fixed ahead at the growing cloud of smoke, the sound of the wind in his ears, Senju Hashirama quickly closed the distance between him and his very wayward friend.**_

_**When he arrived at the source of the great fire, he was forced to do a double take at the sight that greeted him. There were about twenty dark haired children scattered evenly around the clearing spewing large jets of fire from their mouths, blood-red eyes glinting in their sockets as they remained fixed ahead in determination. Seated in a tree and cheering them on was…**_

"_**Madara!" The Senju clan lord hollered causing several children to halt their destructive actions and turn towards the newcomer.**_

_**The Uchiha clan lord gave a small start as he turned to meet glaring brown orbs.**_

"_**Yes Senju?" The raven called reaching out to pluck another peach from the foliage above him.**_

"_**What is the meaning of this?" Hashirama demanded one hand on his hip while the other indicated the fire-damaged trees around the clearing. The Sharingan Master blinked innocently at him for several long moments before taking a bite out of the fruit in his hand.**_

"_**Get down from there and explain yourself at once."**_

"_**Make me." The younger man challenge eyes glinting mischievously. The brunette felt a blood vessel in his head pop as he saw red and began to roll up his sleeves.**_

"_**If I come up there Madara, you will not like yourself very much." **_

"_**Oh, I'm quivering with fear." The children began to cheer and holler encouraging words at their father who smirked down at them.**_

"_**I knew I smelt something foul." A cold voice called suddenly from somewhere north silencing the children as they turned their attention towards the new newcomer.**_

_**Uchiha Izuna stood, feet parted slightly with his hands hanging at his sides, his menacing vermillion orbs fixed on the Senju leader.**_

"_**Ah Uchiha junior," Hashirama felt a jolt of satisfaction as he felt the younger Uchiha brother's annoyance grow at his use of his most hated nickname. "Glad you could join us."**_

"_**Izuna, leave us." Madara said his tone serious.**_

"_**Come children." Izuna called as he turned to leave the clearing. The children all followed their uncle obediently sparing sideways glances at the two older men as they were led away by the fuming raven.**_

_**When they were completely alone Hashirama turned to face his friend again and started slightly when he found the branch was missing its occupant.**_

"_**Don't hold it against Izuna," the spiky haired man called from beside the brunette. "He lost several friends during that last little skirmish we had."**_

_**Hashirama decided to save his lecture about how bloody conflicts could hardly be called skirmishes for another day. He closed his eyes sadly as he recalled the battle in question and felt his heart drop at the memory of just how much he had lost in that battle alone.**_

"_**I understand completely." The Senju said. As Madara watched the older man he briefly entertained the idea of slitting his throat while his eyes were closed. A stroke of rationality prevented him from following through and he turned to watch a falcon swoop down from the sky to capture its prey. **_

"_**We all lost friends and loved ones in that bloody war."**_

"_**I didn't." The raven stated matter-of-factly causing the Senju's eyes to spring open in shock.**_

"_**Somehow I find that very hard to believe Madara."**_

"_**But it's true. I might have lost allies and loyal followers but none of them were terribly important to me and I do not regret their deaths because in the end they each served their purpose." **_

_**To say that the Senju was shaken was putting it lightly. He was seriously more than shocked. Not because of the words spewing out of his young friend's mouth but because of the sincerity with which he said them. He wondered briefly as he watched the raven settle down unto the grass if he really knew the Uchiha at all. They might have been friends for almost 2 decades now but that didn't stop him from doubting their relationship at times.**_

_**Hashirama shook his head as he realized that the flames created by the Uchiha's offspring were still burning unchecked and he moved to quench them. When he was done with his little chore he moved to settle down on the grass beside the Sharingan wielder who was already dozing off.**_

"_**You have to stop burning down trees Madara, when the village is complete they will serve not only camouflage purposes but also to beautify it."**_

"_**Hn." Came the Uchiha founder's response. Hashirama sighed shaking his head slightly in resignation.**_

"_**This village that we're building what do you think of it?" Hashirama asked propping his head on the palm of his hand as he turned to watch the dark haired man. He noticed the quick flash of displeasure on the other's face and he fought back a chuckle.**_

"_**I think it's the stupidest thing you have ever come up with Senju, and that's saying something." Hashirama rewarded his best friend's insolence with a hard punch to the side.**_

"_**If it's so stupid then why are you helping me build it?"**_

"_**So that I can have the pleasure of witnessing your greatest failure." The Uchiha said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Hashirama considered his friend's words and silently hoped that the arrogant raven would be wrong this time.**_

"_**I never expected to see you training your kids. I always thought that you would just leave their training to Izuna like all your other duties." The Senju chief said changing the topic.**_

_**A sheepish chuckle escaped the Uchiha as he opened both eyes and fixed them on the Senju lord.**_

"_**I did try to dump them on Izuna but my ototou kinda put his foot down this time. Never knew that he had it in him to be defiant."**_

_**Hashirama threw his head back and laughed at this which somewhat puzzled the Uchiha.**_

"_**What's so funny?"**_

"_**I think Izuna's beginning to pick up some of your bad habits such as your disregard for authority."**_

"_**That's where you're wrong; my ototou was only standing up for himself. Besides, teaching the little brats isn't as bad as I thought it would be." **_

_**Hashirama started at this and narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied his long time friend. **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**There's something amazing about teaching another. Watching and guiding them along the way and witnessing firsthand as they learn from your lessons and apply your teachings. Looking back at the person they used to be and comparing that person to the one they are now and knowing that you are responsible for the striking difference between the two. It's just so…so surreal." **_

"_**Wow Madara, I never thought I would ever hear you talk about something other than fighting so passionately." The Senju teased nudging his friend playfully.**_

"_**You should try it sometime Hashirama, we could pit our students against each other and see who comes out victorious."**_

"_**Nah," the brunette said sitting up and resting his weight on his arms as he stared at the peaceful puffy white clouds. "I think I'll pass. Besides I'm not so good with kids."**_

_**Madara snorted in mockery as he moved his palms behind him to cushion his head.**_

"_**So all that rubbish that you're always spouting was just talk?" When the other cast him a confused look the Uchiha clan lord decided to elaborate. "The flaming will or something like that."**_

"_**You mean the Will of Fire?"**_

"_**That's the one."**_

"_**It's not rubbish Madara, it's true. Don't you believe that the next generation owns the future and it is our job to protect them and the world so that we can leave something behind for them to appreciate and protect in turn?" **_

"_**No I don't believe that because I have no intention of dying. All that I do is for me and me alone. If my children want something, they're gonna have to work for it like I did 'cause I'm not passing shit down to them."**_

_**Hashirama felt a twinge of fear in his heart when he detected the same note of sincerity in his friend's voice from before. Although they had had this argument more times than he could count, he would never give up on it because a part of him fiercely believed that there was still hope for the wayward Uchiha. And since there was hope there was a chance. And as long as there was a chance he would never give up trying to reach Madara's heart.**_

**Tobi's wrong. **_**Hashirama thought as he continued watching the dozing man.**_** Just because you're not aware of it, doesn't mean that you don't have a heart. And no matter how far it is buried, no matter how much it is frozen, I will find it.**

"_**Oi," the raven called his eyes still closed. "Since you interrupted my class, why don't you make it up to me and spar with me?"**_

"_**Sure." The brunette said rising to his feet. "Just try to last longer than a minute. Oh, and no genjutsu!"**_

"_**Fine then, no ninjutsu either." The raven retorted as he rose to his feet as well.**_

_**Standing across the field from the Uchiha clan lord as they both assumed their battle stances, Senju Hashirama could not help but feel blessed, for despite the amount of friends and comrades he had lost in battle the one that mattered most was still with him.**_

**

* * *

**

The distant sound of lightening reached the Uchiha ancestor's ears effectively snapping him out of his reverie. The ground beneath his feet began to quake and he moved away just in time to avoid a stream of lightening intended for him. When he landed, he wasted no time in slamming his palm into the ground, calling forth his attack.

"Demonic Parade!" He cried prompting an entire legion of eerie black specters to rise from the ground. The summoned demons took flight and charged directly at the blond former kage who moved to get out of their way. The demonic army scattered at their master's command and surrounded the Yellow Flash who stood his ground and began forming hand signs.

"I won't let you!" Madara roared as the demons charged once again this time several of them met their marks. Their translucent bodies did not permit them to inflict external damage on the Yondaime, however it did allow them to inflict severe internal trauma unlike anything the young kage had ever experienced. Minato's vision began to blur as he swayed dangerously where he stood, blood pooling in his mouth from all the damaged organs.

**Kit, fall back for now, we're taking too much damage and at this rate we'll be done for!**

Without hesitation the blue eyed man performed the transportation technique that took him as far away from the nefarious Uchiha and his demonic army. Panting heavily, the Yondaime turned his attention towards his wounds after ensuring that the Akatsuki founder was nowhere in sight.

**Are you reckless, stupid, crazy or all of the above? You almost got us both killed! What did you think you were doing letting Madara know our strategy? What's the point of knowing his weakness if we don't get to exploit it?**

"Patience Kyuubi, I have a plan."

**Well if I'm gonna stick out my neck for you, I'd better know about it.**

"There you are!" Minato didn't wait to discover the source of the voice before taking off once again.

"This little game of cat and mouse is getting old, ne Namikaze?" The Uchiha called his sneer widening significantly.

The blond didn't respond as he focused on the ghost army. Blue eyes widened when they met the glowing red orbs of the closest demon. Minato swiveled where he stood, taking in every glowing orb his eyes fell on. As the realization began to dawn on the Yondaime, he felt the dread in the pit of his stomach increase exponentially. Madara watched him closely and smirked triumphantly when he noticed the blond's distress.

"Oh, you really are sharp." The Uchiha founder taunted as he relaxed his posture. "So have you already figured it out or are you still guessing?"

Minato's hands began to tremble at his sides and try as he might he could not move his body or even look away from the macabre army.

"I'm shocked; I thought you would have been elated to see your student after all these years." The Uchiha said his glee apparent as he commanded the gathered army to give way.

A lone specter walked through the parting of the crowd each step bringing it closer and closer to the shaken kage. Minato noticed that the demon was noticeably shorter than a vast majority of its peers. On top of that, its appearance seemed more like a dark silhouette of a person than of an actual demon. A mane of spiky hair crowned its head and unlike the other specters, it had only one glowing red orb…in its right socket.

"Obito." Minato said in disbelief, unable to stop the word from leaving his lips.

Right before his eyes the demon began to transform, its silhouette faded as its features became more defined and visible, its blood-red eyes adopted the black tomoes of the standard Sharingan and its skin became the familiar cross of tanned and pale that was uniquely Obito.

"Sensei."

"O-Obito." Minato repeated in a slightly hushed tone as he watched the apparition approach him somewhat cautiously.

"Sensei, is that really you?" The ghost asked stopping a short distance from where the stunned former Kage stood. Madara chuckled when he noticed the play of emotions on the younger man's features as he struggled to dismiss the sight before him as fake. But try as he might, Minato could not and against his better judgment and the Kyuubi's protests, he reached out towards the specter, inviting the imposter into his arms.

"Obito, I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." Minato felt the tears from years ago stinging his eyes as he hugged the trembling child to his chest. He reached down and began stroking his boisterous student's short crown of spiky raven locks while his arms crushed the Uchiha as far into his body as he could go.

He knew quite well who he was dealing with, and he knew that what he held in his arms was not his deceased student, but an imitation of him; a lie. However, all those years of beating himself up for obeying orders and trusting in three little kids to take care of themselves while deep within enemy territory, did not allow him to push the specter away. And so he embraced it with all the love and tenderness he had felt—still felt—towards the real Obito, expressing all the regret, apologies and heartache he had endured for his serious blunder. While hoping in his heart that wherever the real Obito was, his message would reach him and he would finally be forgiven if he wasn't already.

**Kit, snap out of it! That isn't him. It's Madara's…behind you Kit, look behind you!**

Not bothering to turn around, the blond tightened his grip around the apparition and took off as far away as he could from where he had been standing seconds earlier; dodging the God of Illusion's sneak attack. He saw the other demons charge in his peripheral vision and moved to escape. However, when he tried to jump out of harm's way again he found that he was being held in place by the imitation of Obito which he still carried in his arms.

"I'm sorry sensei."

**KIT, DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!**

"Reverse Lightening!" The Yondaime roared as he formed the last of the hand signs. He focused chakra to the soles of his feet and felt a slight vibration in the ground that told him that the jutsu was already in progress. He stood his ground as the dark army charged as one, taking to the skies before slowly descending upon him like a thousand black veils. However, before any demon met their mark, silver tendrils of lightening shot up from the ground around the Yellow Flash in quick succession, slicing each specter in midair.

Madara watched unfazed as his army was vanquished into nothingness, a small smirk on his lips as he calculated his next move. Minato looked down at the place in his arms where the imitation of his pupil had been before it, like the other demons, had been banished and felt something in his heart rip. He fell to his knees and expressed his agony in a deeply pained cry while he directed his fists to pound into the ground around him. Shaking violently and not bothering to look up, the blue eyed man addressed the ancient Konoha founder.

"He looked up to…he was your own flesh and blood!" The rage and emotion in the younger shinobi's voice was very apparent. Regardless the Uchiha founder sneered once more. "They were your children! EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

"This coming from the man who sealed a demon in his infant son." The God of Genjutsu stated cynically.

"I couldn't save Obito cause I was not fast enough…I couldn't save Itachi cause I wasn't smart enough!" As he spoke Minato slowly began to rise to his feet, clenching his fists and baring his teeth, although his head remained lowered to the ground as he allowed his tears to finally fall.

"I don't know much about this Sasuke and quite frankly I don't care for him much. But I'll be damned if I let you have him simply because I wasn't STRONG ENOUGH!"

"You narrow-minded brat," the Sharingan Master said his voice low and condescending. "I'll teach you to interfere in my affairs!"

"If you didn't want me in your affairs, you should have stayed out of mine sixteen years ago!"

"KONOHA IS MY BUSINESS! MY CREATION! I FOUNDED IT! I BUILT IT WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DESTROY IT!"

"KONOHA IS MY RESPONSIBILITY; I'M ITS GUARDIAN—ITS LAST LINE OF DEFENSE. SO THAT GIVES ME EVERY RIGHT TO DESTROY YOU!"

"I'll tell you this only once so listen close…many have tried but all have failed."

"I'm done listening to your garbage!" At this the blond flew at the raven who instantly teleported to safety.

_I just need one good hit!_ Minato thought as he continued charging at the Uchiha who either blocked or completely dodged every one of his attacks.

**I think I can manifest again.** The demon fox offered.

_No, just stay put and heal my injuries. He's already come up with a way to counter that attack so it won't work on him twice._

"Demonic Illusion; Sensory Overload."

_Nani?_

The Yellow Flash was frozen stiff in his tracks as an immensely uncomfortable sensation began to slowly ensnare him. He buckled over clutching his head, his eyes clamped shut against the raw pain stabbing every inch of his body.

**KIT!**

"It's no use Kyuubi," the Uchiha founder called triumphantly as he approached the fallen Hokage. "He's finished." To emphasize his point, Madara aimed an immensely powerful kick at the blond man's gut that sent him flying several feet in the air while also leaving shattered bones and ruptured organs in its wake.

"All five of his senses are being simultaneously flooded with vast amounts of unpleasant stimuli. The brain can only take so much and due to this over flooding of sensations his brain has been mentally incapacitated. Meaning that he is at my absolute mercy."

The Uchiha continued his advance, red orbs shining maliciously in the pool of black that was his body. He roughly grabbed a handful of the Yondaime's golden locks and hoisted the barely conscious man to eye level.

Cerulean orbs slowly peaked out of heavy eyelids, and despite the screaming pain in his muscles Minato rose his hand until it was level with the Uchiha's face.

"Persistent aren't you?"

"…s-sky…" Was all the younger shinobi could manage in a weak voice his hand pointing to the heavens.

Madara followed the blond's finger and found himself looking up at the most sublime sight he had ever witnessed. A giant rhino composed of ominous thunderclouds was emerging from a gap in the clouds that was shaped very much like a human mouth. Here and there flashes of lightening could be seen around and within the rhino's body. Eyes glinting maliciously the beast reared its head and released a cry that was thunder itself. Madara stood in awe of the mighty ethereal giant in the sky that managed to evoke both wonder and terror in him.

The Uchiha felt his grip on the blond slacken and he relinquished his grip on the Yellow Flash only for him to feel the blue-eyed man grab him by the wrist.

Before he could struggle free from the Yondaime, the Sharingan Master saw of great flash of light in the sky and turned to watch as the colossal creature charged at him its head bent forward menacingly. The very sky shook in the beast's wake sending flashes of lightening all over the place as each great foot connected with the weightless air as their owner undertook the descent from heaven to earth. All in all the sight of the charging creature running down from the sky was more mesmerizing than anything the Tsukuyomi could conjure, and ten times more majestic than Susan'oo's manifestation.

"What do you call this jutsu?" Madara asked in a hushed voice his eyes transfixed on the sky.

"Heavenly Grudge; it's my strongest jutsu." The Yondaime replied his voice strained as he struggled to maintain his control of the jutsu while also fighting to remain conscious.

"I'm flattered that you would use it on me." The Uchiha ancestor admitted a wry chuckle escaping him.

"Don't be."

The sound of thunder preceded the earth-splitting quake that tore both men apart and left a vast wave of destruction in its wake as the rhino finally descended upon its prey.

**

* * *

**

"_**Minato, why don't you come over here and take a break? You've been at it for nearly seven hours." The silver haired man called out to his blond student a fond smile on his face.**_

"_**But if I don't master the transportation jutsu, that pretty redhead from the ramen restaurant yesterday won't tell me her name." The blue eyed child said not looking up from the scattered scrolls on his lap.**_

_**The boisterous sound of his sensei's obnoxious laughter prompted the newly appointed Chunnin to temporarily turn away from his work.**_

"_**Of all the girls throwing themselves at you," the perverted hermit said when he finally recovered from his laughing spell. "You took an interest in that tomboy from **__**Uzushiogakure."**_

"_**And what's wrong with that?" The blond asked thoroughly distracted now. "You like Tsunade-hime even though she's the queen of tomboys!"**_

_**The Toad Sannin started at this as his mind slowly wrapped around what his student had just pointed out.**_

"_**Point taken." Jiraiya said consenting. "But I still think that you should take a break. Trust me that **__**Red Hot-Blooded**__**Habanero is gonna still be in that ramen shop when you get done." **_

_**Casting one last longing look at the scrolls on the ground, the spiky haired teen turned and walked over to join his sensei under the tree. He paused in his tracks when his eyes caught sight of the Popsicle the silver haired Sage was holding out to him and he allowed his gaze to flicker from his sensei's face to the frozen treat several times. When it became painfully obvious that the older man was not getting the message the teen spoke up.**_

"_**Sensei, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a Chunnin now." The blond said crossing his hands over his chest. **_

"_**And just because you're a Chunnin now doesn't mean that you still can't have a sweet tooth." Jiraiya said before flashing a cheerful grin at his pupil as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "I mean just look at me, almost fifty years old and I still love the occasional sugary treat." **_

"_**That's not saying much seeing as you still have the mentality of an eight year old." The blond muttered as he finally accepted the treat.**_

"_**What was that?" The Toad Summoner asked adopting a slightly menacing tone.**_

_**To avoid having to repeat himself, the blue eyed teen hastily shoved the frozen treat into his mouth and immediately regretted it as he felt the beginnings of a somewhat painful brain-freeze. The perverted Sannin noticed this and chuckled lightly as he watched the comedic expression on his student's face as the Chunnin tried to endure the discomfort in his tooth.**_

"_**Why can't you be like other senseis and just reward me with sake for a job well done?" Minato wondered as he popped the Popsicle from his mouth.**_

"_**What normal sensei gives their **_**clearly**_** underage student sake?" Jiraiya wondered genuinely puzzled.**_

"_**Well Fag-aku's sensei gave him sake last week for completing his first solo mission." The blond teen said his expression darkening at the mention of his most hated rival.**_

"_**Well I never did claim to be normal." The white haired man said wagging his eyebrows mischievously.**_

"_**Point taken." **_

_**Both men fell into comfortable silence as they turned their attention to the sky watching the sun's rays fade for the day while listening to the sounds of nature from the surrounding forest. Sometime after the first stars began winking their way into existence, the older man turned to his pupil, his expression thoughtful and serious.**_

"_**Minato, I've been meaning to ask you something."**_

"_**I'm all ears sensei." The blond said not taking his eyes from the sky as he continued to absentmindedly suck on the stick of his Popsicle.**_

"_**You've heard about the Will of Fire." A pause as the silver haired Sannin tried to organize his thoughts. **_

"_**The thing that distinguishes Konoha shinobi from the rest of the ninja world." Minato stated nodding his head.**_

"_**The only reason why I started teaching in the first place was because I got so tired of seeing so many young shinobi fighting for a cause they obviously do not believe in, for a village they have absolutely no faith in…fighting just for fighting sake. It's even sadder than pointless wars; a life with no purpose. If you're going to risk your life for the village you might at least have a reason for doing so, don't you think?"**_

_**The teen remained silent although his eyes slowly fell from the winking heavens to the solemn visage of his childish sensei. For the first time in the history of their friendship the perverted hermit looked as old as he was, something the blond was uncomfortable with. As he averted his gaze, Minato heard the Toad Sannin resume his little speech.**_

"_**Many years ago three little orphans from Amegakure taught me the true evil of war; which isn't countless the lives lost, but the ones left behind. For each fallen shinobi they leave behind hundreds of people be it friends, families, relatives, comrades, subordinates…all who will forever bear the scar of that person's demise. The day I met those children was the day I resolved to find answer to the never-ending hatred in our world that drives us to war and violence. **_

_**One rainy night, the quietest of the three inspired in me something that has become a signature trait of mine…something that I'm glad to have passed on to you…something that I hope you will pass on to your children and students alike…the strength to never give up. However, this strength is only as strong as the will of the one who wields it. Which is why I want to know…do you believe in the Will of Fire? Do you identify with and embrace the tradition and ideals of the Shodai Hokage that states that it is our duty to protect the next generation for they are the future of our world? Will you fight the bloodiest battle…will you endure the greatest pain to preserve and uphold this belief… will you willingly sacrifice yourself for the sake of the future no matter how bleak the present is. You say that you want to become the Yondaime Hokage, well I'll tell you this now; no single Hokage has ever assumed office without possessing a firm belief in the Will of Fire. I can assure you, if your reason for wanting to become Hokage revolves around impressing some girl and showing up your rival, you will not be remembered very fondly by the village in death. Because you will most likely not be very good at being Hokage—if you ever succeed in acquiring the position in the first place." **_

_**Several moments passed while both men remained seated on the grass, each safely in the confines of their minds. It wasn't until the sky had turned a dark violet that the perverted hermit finally stood up to take his leave. When he did the teen rose to join him, fists clenched at his side.**_

"_**Sensei I…"**_

"_**I don't expect an answer from you right now, heck I didn't know what to say when old man Sarutobi first told me about it. I'll be leaving Konoha in a few weeks on a lengthy mission in Iwagakure—the Sandaime wants Intel on the Tsuchikage's movements and I'm the only one for the job—I expect your answer before I leave then."**_

_**Minato nodded his jaw set in determination as he watched the retreating back of the gutsiest ninja he had ever known…**_

**Many years later his sensei's words would drive him to performing the selfless deed that defined his life and career.**

**

* * *

**

Minato shoved the pain away and refused to acknowledge it as he slowly but surely rose to his feet once again. He clenched his fist into the dirt as he used them as leverage to assist his ascent. Blood escaped his parted lips and pooled on the ground before him, dark and thick. He ignored it along with the pain as he straightened up, ignoring the scorch marks all over his body from the backlash of his own jutsu. The soft sound of metal meeting the ground diverted his attention to the origin of the noise a few meters from his feet.

There lying in the crimson pool of his blood was his headband; the proof of his status and affiliation with Konohagakure no Sato…the present Itachi had given him mere months ago on the anniversary of his conception. The blue cloth of the headband had been burnt off by the sheer power of his last jutsu; however the metal plate bearing the swirl symbol of Konoha remained. He reached down, despite the severe ache in his back, and clasped his fingers around the cold metal and lifted it from its place on the ground.

"_**Congratulations to you all, as of today you are officially genin and shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." His academy instructor said as he presented the new graduates with their brand-new headbands.**_

"_**Whenever you wear that headband remember what it represents." His sensei had once told him.**_

"_**Although I might not be from Konoha…whenever I wear this little piece of armor, I feel ten times stronger—like I could do anything—dattebane!" **_

"_Get up Minato."_ The blond said to himself as he pocketed the metal plate. _"You have a fight to win."_

_

* * *

_

***YAWN* Seriously, the things I do for you guys. Its 2:57am right now I shit you not and I have 2 papers due but I just couldn't concentrate on them without finishing this chapter. Hope you liked it. See you guys next week with the conclusion of Fallen Angels. Wow I can't believe we're almost at the finish line. Ahem 2:59am really need to get started on those papers unless someone wants to volunteer to murder my English teacher. *Eye twitches* Back to boring schoolwork *lifelessly* Yay. **


	25. Calling All Angels

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.**

**We're here at long last! We finally made it! Whoo hooo! I can't believe that I've finally finished a story…for the first time in a LONG time. Wow! This is just…just. I won't lie the temptation to just quit was there, sometimes it was so strong that I almost deleted the entire story—I'm serious! But you guys stuck through it with me and kept me going on and on and for that I thank you. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, or even adding this story to your favorites lists. The overwhelming reception this story has received thus far was what inspired me to continue. Although I am extremely grateful that you all even took the time to read this, I must say that I am even immensely grateful that every single one of you gave this couple a chance. I must admit when this couple came into my imagination, I began to SERIOUSLY doubt my mental stability; my younger sister still suspects I'm a few screws lose for concocting something this random. But you guys stuck with this story regardless how far-fetched and crazy it sounded. You gave me a chance to grow and explore my creativity and talents as a writer. No amount of thanks can convey my gratitude. If you are reading this—if you have made it this far—you are awesome and this author loves you.**

**PuppetMaster55, I'm glad you liked your birthday present so much that you added a link to it on Twitter. We seem to have A LOT in common seeing as we both imagine Minato being an overprotective father had he gotten the chance. I'm glad that you enjoyed both flashback scenes. I deliberately inserted them when I did in order to give both character's opinions about the Will of Fire. And yes your inner child should be making such a high-pitched squealing sound—if it wasn't then there is something wrong with you. XD. LOL. I mustn't lie I kinda borrowed *cough* stole *cough* the "Fag-aku" thingy from my big little sis. Ahem, stealing is only right when you do it to your younger siblings. Hehe. XD. I haven't forgotten your little challenge to me just in case you were wondering. Although I'll change the story's status to "complete" after uploading this chapter, I will later add the epilogue which will be my response to your challenge. But that will have to come after the Finals. XD. Nothing gets past you huh? I was wondering when someone would ask about the Konoha retrieval team searching for Itachi. For the sake of time let's just say that Madara and Minato's fight takes place far from where the Uchiha brothers'—hey that has a nice ring to it, Hehe—final fight occurred. **

**As usual YuNa, thanks for being such a doll and reviewing. **

**Suisho, I just want to let you know that I appreciated all your reviews and minor criticisms of the story thus far, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story as you go on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following amazing people: Runtm, Raine, Ambria27, pen-Aine, Udene, YuNa, Minatothebest, Hey, WindiosSiesta, Phoenix Reaper, mi5tan, Snowecat, PuppetMaster55, Imperial Dragon, eh, and Suisho.**

**Listening suggestion: "Calling all Angels" by Jane Siberry. **

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Calling All Angels

* * *

When Minato found the Uchiha ancestor he had to do a double take for the man he saw was so different from the man he had been fighting moments ago. Gone was the ethereal black cloak that had shielded his skin in the aftermath of the Screaming God jutsu. Thankfully, the melted skin and bubbling blood was absent as well. However, what made him halt in his tracks was the man he saw slowly picking himself up from the floor. The daunting cloak of the terrorist organization he helped found was absent; burnt off by the vast concentration of electricity in the blond's last jutsu. The full black armored attire he wore was ripped and burnt in places. However, the illusion of youth had faded from the Genjutsu Master's visage.

Gone were the flowing spiky raven locks that once cascaded down Madara's once-youthful face. They were instead replaced by short, dark, spiky tresses that reminded Minato vaguely of another Uchiha. The once beautiful face was no more; smooth, taut skin pulled over defined features was now somewhat wrinkled and formed bags underneath the wicked eyes of the Uchiha founder. Despite all the changes to his appearance, Madara's eyes remained the same—fiery yet colder than ice.

"_**..the eyes are the window to the soul…"**_

Minato watched the ancient raven as he straightened himself up to his full height and realized the reason why the Akatsuki founder had hidden his true form for so long. It wasn't out of vanity on the Uchiha ancestor's part, but for the sake of appearances. To instill fear in the heart of his subordinates and opponents alike. No one would be immediately intimidated by the ancient yet powerful man standing before him now. No one would second guess their first impression of the Uchiha founder when they passed him by on the street. Neither would anyone give him a second glance. Madara in old age looked like any normal, average person on the street. If he ever wanted to, he could more easily fit into any crowd anywhere and at any time. However, in his youth he had been beautiful, exotic, mysterious, imposing, and intimidating all at the same time. He could attract attention without even trying or giving it any thought. That was just the way he had been. Minato could remember seeing pictures of the Konoha founders standing together in front of the newly constructed village gates in his academy days. Back then it had been quite obvious which founder's appearance immediately attracted the attention of he and his classmates. It had not been the noble Senju leader and future Shodai Hokage who he had stared at the longest. It had been the proud Uchiha clan lord who he had had trouble tearing his gaze from.

The faint sound of Madara's labored breathing reached his ears rousing the blond former Kage from his thoughts. Blue orbs focused on the glaring features of the immortal Uchiha.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Namikaze." Madara growled low and menacing his eyes never leaving the younger man's indifferent gaze.

"Care to explain then?"

"If you think that I Uchiha Madara, the God of Illusion, the Master of Deception and the Lord of the Sharingan will fall to someone that is the paradigm of mediocrity, you are severely mistaken."

"And if you think I will just roll over and die simply because you wield a powerful mutation, you are severely deluded."

"You will roll over and die not because I wield the Sharingan but because I wield the _true _Sharingan. I who tamed the Kyuubi no Yoko into submission with a simple stare. I who singlehandedly brought the _great_ Hyuuga clan to its knees. I who taught the Shinobi world the true meaning of terror!"

Minato listened patiently to the older man's wild rant. However, his focus was not on the words the raven uttered but on the steady burst of power flowing through him courtesy of the demon fox.

**Kit, listen to me. I've fought with and against Madara several times and I can say with confidence that I know him inside out.**

_If you have something to say spit it out already. We don't have much time left._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Just carry on will you._

**Very well. Uchiha Madara is not like any normal shinobi or man. Which means that the normal rules that apply to all men and shinobi do not apply to him.**

_Are you telling me that he is immortal?_

**No. I'm just letting you know that you have awoken a sleeping demon. There is no force in any world that can quell Madara's wrath…**

Madara slammed both of his palms flat on the ground beneath him.

"Demonic Summoning; Chimera!"

_Not good._ Minato thought as he turned to flee. Behind him he felt a vast swell of malignant chakra which then exploded sending him flying several feet into the air.

_Kyuubi, what's going on? What jutsu is this?_

**Don't be thick Kit, it's not a jutsu…it's a summoning. However, he must be getting desperate if he's resorted to using this…**

A monstrous roar caused the blond to divert his eyes towards the sound's source. Blue eyes widened significantly when they fell upon the newest abomination Madara had conjured.

Towering above the ruined landscape several hundred feet was a giant beast with the head of a lion, and sticking out of its chest was a noticeably smaller but still prominent head of a goat. Sticking out of the lion's head were two long, black, lethal-looking horns. Its body was a cross between a goat's and a lion's; with the front limbs being the paws of a lion and the hind legs the hooves of a goat. Its great tail was in the likeness of a giant cobra which was baring its fangs menacingly at the shaken blond. The beast reared back as all three heads released a thunderous roar that severely rocked Minato.

The abominable creature suddenly charged at the Yondaime. The sight of the great monstrosity approaching rapidly was enough to jolt the blue eyed man back into action.

**Kit, if we're gonna beat this thing you're gonna have to let me out again. But this time you have to trust me to attack on my own.**

_Fine, you just get rid of that thing while I take out Madara._

Without hesitation Minato willed the seal on the chakra demon to loosen. The great fox sprung out just in time to prevent the abomination from meeting its mark. The blond put as much distance between the fighting monsters as he turned his attention towards finding the man responsible for all this. From the corner of his eye, Minato saw the Kyuubi wrap several of its powerful tails around the thrashing monster. When the snake-tail of the Chimera lunged at the Kyuubi, it passed through the chakra demon without causing so much as a scratch on the giant chakra demon's translucent body.

The Kyuubi tightened the hold of its tails on the monstrous creature causing the Chimera to let out a terrible, pained cry. The loud sickening sound of several bones snapping rent the night air triggering an unpleasant sensation in the Yondaime's stomach. Still screaming in agony, the Chimera released a stream of ethereal jet-black flames from its mouth.

It was the chakra demon's turn to howl in agony as the flames met its body causing it to relinquish its grip on the Chimera. The abominable creature reared its head back and released several streams of jet-black fire that surrounded the Nine tailed demon, preventing Minato from coming to the chakra demon's aid. The blond widened his eyes significantly when he finally spotted Madara standing directly in between the two colossal creatures, his teeth bared in a manic grin. Minato felt himself panic as he was hit with the sudden realization of Madara's true intentions.

_He's keeping us apart so that he can take us out one by one. With the Kyuubi within me none of the wounds he inflicts on me will have any permanent effect. However, with it out he can weaken it to the point that even though it returns back into my body it will be unable to heal me with its regenerative powers. Madara knew that by summoning that thing I would be forced to make the Kyuubi manifest again, and if he has his way it will be for the last time…_

Without stopping to think, the blue eyed man took off running towards the suffering chakra demon. Paying no heed to the ominous dark flames, Minato continued his approach, the entire time forming two rapidly spinning chakra globes in his hands. The Yellow Flash blocked out the anguish triggered by the flames of Amaterasu connecting with his flesh. He ignored the appalling smell of his own roasting flesh and pretended to not see the thick rivulets of his blood that landed on the ground all around him. On and on he pushed himself, stubbornly putting one foot ahead of the other as he brought himself closer and closer to his destination. Upon reaching the Chimera's feet, Minato leapt into the air and plunged both Rasengans into the thick skin of the hideous beast. A wretched howl escaped the nefarious beast as the spinning balls of chakra steadily tore into its flesh. Minato didn't stop even when he was elbow deep in the beast's leg. Eyes narrowed in determination, the Yondaime directed the Rasengans through the thick muscles and bones of the fiendish creature and only stopped when he had successfully severed the limb from the rest of the beast's body.

The loss of one of its limbs set the great monster off balance causing it to sway unsteadily where it stood. Taking advantage of this, Minato applied as much chakra as he could into both arms and grabbed the severed limb of the Chimera. The chakra in his hands significantly multiplied his strength just like he remembered it doing for his sensei's old teammate Tsunade. Tightening his hold on the severed appendage, the Yondaime spun around in order to gain momentum before swinging the giant limb in his hands in a club-like manner. The limb connected with the Chimera, knocking the giant off balance and sending it crashing to the ground below.

The tremors caused by the impact of the Chimera's body on the ground shook the battlefield violently sending the Uchiha founder crashing to the ground. Not wasting any second, Minato brought his hands together and formed the seals to the jutsu he had forbidden himself from ever repeating.

He remembered years ago when he had first created the jutsu. He remembered the painful spasms caused by the jutsu's backlash, the severe degradation of his body and internal organs as a direct result of the jutsu. He remembered the intensive treatment and surgeries administered by Tsunade herself in order to reverse the effects the jutsu had on his body. He remembered it all in sharp detail and remembered how he had almost come close to prematurely ending his shinobi career. But most of all he remembered his first and last near-encounter with death. He remembered how at the end of it all he decided on his own that despite the immense power the jutsu gave him, it was not worth him dying. He had never been forced to go back on that promise he made to himself until now. But given his current predicament, it couldn't be helped. If Madara was pulling out his trump card now who was he to pull his punches.

He marveled briefly at how easily he recalled all seventeen hand signs necessary for the jutsu's activation before he closed his eyes and willed the jutsu into existence.

"Raging God of Thunder." As the words left his mouth a loud crackle of lightening similar to the cries of his student's Chidori became audible. All around him several tendrils of electricity burst into existence before weaving together around him and forming a bluish-white, armor of lightening reminiscent of a knight's.

Madara's eyes widened exponentially when the blond disappeared in a flicker reminiscent of his own teleportation technique.

_Impossible! He doesn't know any teleportation techniques if not he would have already used it before now. I'm sure it has something to do with that jutsu he just activated. Hmm, an armor made of lightening…impressive. However, there must be a reason why he waited this long before calling it forth. That's either his trump card or a jutsu with very severe repercussions for him. If so that must mean that he's reaching the end of his rope as well. Good. I was beginning to think that I had gotten too old for this._

The distant sound of crackling electricity drew Madara's eyes skyward where he caught a glimpse of the Yellow Flash protected by his fearsome shield with a Rasengan spinning furiously in his hand. Madara's lips curled into a smile as he watched the blond flicker out of sight again. He watched the streak of white light reminiscent of lightening descend from the sky and unto the prone Chimera still struggling to rise from the floor. The beast, catching sight of the approaching threat, in a final bid to defend itself released a burst of black flames that did nothing to deter the blond in his approach. The Uchiha founder's eyes narrowed as he watched the flames glided over the blond's lightening cloak, causing no damage whatsoever to the man beneath.

_So…the jutsu not only protects him from all types of attacks but also significantly increases his already god-like speed. Interesting indeed. I'm curious to see how long it lasts._

The giant Rasengan connected with the Chimera's flesh sending pieces of its skin and innards flying as it ripped the evil monster to shreds. By the time the Rasengan faded and the Yondaime landed on the ground, the Chimera had been reduced to a grotesque stain on the ground.

Minato turned towards the wounded Kyuubi still lying prone on the floor beside the Uchiha ancestor who was watching him with a strange look on his face. Ignoring the raven, Minato moved to summon the demonic fox back into his body when two things happened in rapid succession. First the blond caught movement in his peripheral vision and turned towards it instinctively. A jolt of shock ran through him when he came face to face with the Akatsuki mastermind who reached out and grabbed him roughly around the neck and waist, holding him firmly in place.

Minato returned his gaze back to the spot where he had originally seen Madara and wasn't surprised when he saw the Uchiha ancestor still standing there.

_A shadow clone…no this thing feels __**very**__ different from a normal shadow clone. For one thing it's breathing and has other human characteristics absent in shadow clones. If I didn't know better I would think that this was Madara himself—however, I know that Madara wouldn't dare come this close to me especially after witnessing my proficiency with close-range Lightening Style attacks firsthand. But what __**is**__ this holding me? And how come it isn't affected by my lightening cloak? Normal shadow clones can not withstand a jutsu as powerful as the Raging God of Thunder. Maybe that's why he's relying on a cloning technique of a different form. _

Minato leaned back experimentally against his captor his mind working furiously as he noted the feel of other's body against his.

_Hmm, okay, its too thick to be a water clone…however, its not thick enough to be a mud clone or earth clone…lightening clones are unheard of and wind clones as much too unstable to be relied upon. So what elemental clone is this? Is it a hybrid clone—a mixture of two different styles? And if so what styles does it compose of? If I know its composition I can easily form an elemental counterattack to repel it._

"A counterattack is impossible Namikaze, so you might as well stop trying to figure out what elemental nature that clone is." The Uchiha founder said his amusement clear in his dark eyes as he slowly approached the trapped blond.

"I am well aware of you mastery and in depth knowledge of all five elemental styles and thus I formed an attack that would be impossible for you to counter with any elemental attack."

"What do you mean?" The Yondaime said narrowing his eyes slowly as the Uchiha came to a stop directly in front of him.

Madara was silent for a long time as he studied the younger man contemplatively as if debating whether or not to answer the younger man's question.

"That clone was fashioned from my very blood. The reason for this you will find out _very_ shortly." The Konoha co-founder reached out towards the younger man and captured a lock of his sun-colored hair between two long fingers, stroking it absentmindedly as he continued to watch his prey distractedly.

Minato jerked away from the Uchiha, forcing the captured strands free from the fiend's clutches. Madara snapped out of whatever reverie he had been in and turned to walk away before stopping in his tracks and voicing an afterthought.

"Itachi really has bad taste in lovers; I really don't see the attraction." The Uchiha muttered in a voice loud enough for the blond to hear. Before Minato could formulate a verbal jab in retaliation the raven haired shinobi flickered away and reappeared several hundred feet from where he stood trapped in the blood clone's grasp.

"Flames of Hell."

_Nani?_

Before Minato could comprehend what was happening, his senses were overwhelmed by an impossible amount of agonizing pain that drew out a loud cry from his throat. Behind him he felt the Blood Clone melt away into oblivion, allowing him to double over as he was overwhelmed by the immense pain he was experiencing. The smell of burning flesh was the first cue that alerted him of his current predicament. A quick peek through one eye confirmed his earlier suspicion causing the blond to reconcile the bitter truth.

All around him dark-red flames with noticeable accents of black here and there were licking at his skin, singeing the flesh there beyond recognition. The flames passed through the rapidly fading armor of lightening he had woven around himself earlier, greedily peeling off large chunks of his skin leaving behind both blood and liquefying flesh in their wake.

Gritting his teeth, Minato closed his eyes blocking the sight of his burning body as he summoned the Kyuubi back in. The demon fox readily accepted the summons and pretty soon Minato could feel the familiar flow of the demon's power flowing through his veins. Minato opened his eyes and caught sight of Madara who stood watching him closely from a safe distance.

_So, even he is not immune to the flames. That explains why he needed a clone to hold me in place instead of doing so himself._

The Yondaime gathered as much of the fox's energy as he could to the soles of his feet before kicking off forcefully from the ground. The blond leapt into the air, far beyond the demonic flames' reach. He noted the raven's frown with satisfaction and began the preparations for his next and final move.

While the Kyuubi worked on healing the internal and external injures the blond has sustained, the Yellow Flash willed his signature jutsu to begin taking shape in the palm of his hand. Eyes still focused on the Uchiha founder, Minato called forth a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra which then formed a temporary cloak around him as he began to descend. The instant the Yondaime's feet touched the ground, Madara took off running towards his nemesis. The Uchiha founder removed a scroll from an inner pocket in his shirt and unrolled it before him. An eerily glowing sword was summoned from within the scroll, which Madara immediately wielded before hastily discarding the scroll.

Employing his impossible speed once again, the Yellow Flash charged at the bane of his existence armed with the furiously spinning Rasengan. The distance between both men finally began to grow short as the two men drew closer and closer. In the brief moment preceding the collision two things happened simultaneously. The sword in Madara's hand began to emit a steady, high-pitched sound reminiscent of a tuning fork's as its master focused all his rage into the weapon in his hands. The Rasengan in Minato's hand changed form as it adopted a more lethal appearance. Although it retained its spherical appearance, the sky blue hue of the Rasengan faded until it was a very pale electric blue. The once spinning threads of chakra had transformed into humming tendrils of lightening that spun rapidly, giving the jutsu its shape. The once roundish edges of the Rasengan were now jagged and uneven, made entirely of a thousand needles of lightening.

"_Lightening Style; Heavenly Rasengan."_

The moment ended and both men met half way where they came to an abrupt stop as each plunged their weapon of choice into the other. Hot steel pierced the tanned skin of the Yondaime's chest, while the angry ball of lightening tore open the Uchiha ancestor's ribs. Both men bowed their heads before collapsing to the ground heavily. Blue orbs noticed the fading light in the Uchiha's fiery gaze before their owner's eyes finally closed.

**

* * *

**

"**Who's there?" **Zetsu called slightly startled by the sudden presence that appeared within the shadows of the dimly lit cave.

"Relax." The lighter half said as it recognized the newcomer's chakra signature. "It's only Kisame."

As he spoke, the tall Kiri missing nin emerged from the shadows with his hands raised slightly in a show of surrender.

Zetsu's darker half calmed down but maintained its suspicious gaze which it fixed on the shark-like swordsman.

"Thought you were headed to the northern hideout?" The light half of the plantlike shinobi said as the giant swordsman drew closer.

"Eh, change of plans I guess." Kisame said with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. "Besides I never was the loner type, sitting in that gloomy cave by myself isn't exactly a welcoming thought."

Although that answer satisfied the lighter half's curiosity, the dark half was not convinced. It narrowed its lone eye at the Kiri missing nin before addressing the swordsman.

"**You're here to see Itachi aren't you?"**

Kisame started slightly at this before catching himself and allowing a somewhat sheepish grin to grace his features. Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, the Kiri swordsman opened his mouth to address the Akatsuki spy.

"As observant as ever aren't you Zetsu?"

"**One has to be given our line of work."**

Kisame nodded absentmindedly as his beady eyes turned to sweep the cave in search of something.

"Say, Zetsu, you haven't eaten him yet have you?"

"No," the light half replied carelessly. Kisame nodded as he processed the information he had just received.

"And why is that, might I ask?" Kisame said his tone conversational. The darker Zetsu sensed danger however his white counterpart did not and continued on blindly.

"Orders."

"Who's?"

"Leader-sama's." The white half replied somewhat wary.

"If I recall correctly, the bodies of all deceased Akatsuki were to be destroyed as quickly as possible in order to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands and giving away the organization's secrets."

"**You can take whatever grievances you have with the way things are being run with Pein-sama when he returns from Konoha." **The black half snapped.

"Leader-sama is planning on bringing him back." Kisame stated his voice low and distant as he stared off into space absentmindedly.

"We don't know Leader-sama's intentions and we won't pretend to. We were simply given orders which we are now following…"

"I won't let you imprison him in this wretched organization again!" Kisame roared reaching back to unsheathe Samehada.

Zetsu only had enough time to assume a battle ready stance before the Kiri swordsman charged.

**

* * *

**

Karin would have readily ignored the sounds of struggle coming through the door of the underground bunker had it not been for the clear disturbance they posed to the sleeping raven. She felt her temper rise significantly when she saw Sasuke grimace in his sleep in reaction to the steadily growing noise outside. After making sure that the Uchiha would not wake from his slumber prematurely, the redhead turned and aimed an angry glare at orange-haired shinobi squatting by the fireplace.

"I thought Suigetsu said he was going to look for the bathroom not trouble?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Jugo shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he too turned his attention to the door. His eyes narrowed slightly as a frown became pronounced on his features.

"That's _not_ Suigetsu fighting." He commented.

"Well whoever it is, I'm gonna go tell them to take it outside." Karin said rising to her feet and marching towards the door which burst open seconds after she reached it, flinging her to the side.

The silver-haired Kiri teen bolted into the room, taking no notice of the redhead squashed flat against the wall, as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The loud sound of the door being slammed roused the Uchiha from his slumber and onyx orbs stared at the ceiling above in confusion before their owner registered his surroundings.

"BAKA!" Karin said peeling herself from the wall and throwing a hard punch that collided with the side of Suigetsu's head. "You woke Sas-cakes up!"

"Ow! Karin, what the hell?" The Kiri teen cried as he moved to put as much distance as he could between himself and the redhead. "I'm even surprised that he could sleep through all the racket going on outside!"

"Where are we?" Sasuke called his voice low and sharp. Elbowing Jugo out of her way, Karin moved to settle on the ground beside the Uchiha where she began explaining what had transpired after his fight with his brother.

After recovering from the blow to his gut, Jugo turned and took Suigetsu aside.

"What's going on out there?" He asked his voice nothing more than a hushed whisper.

"It's anarchy out there." Suigetsu replied his eyes wild and alarmed. "I think Konoha's invaded the hideout and are giving these Akatsuki freaks hell out there. All I saw was that aloe guy fighting off someone I couldn't quite make out in the dark."

The orange-haired shinobi nodded his head in understanding as his gaze shifted to the door over his teammate's shoulder.

"Seeing as Sasuke is wanted by Konoha we cannot risk him being captured." Jugo finally tore his eyes from the doorway and fixed them instead on his teammate.

"I'll go find an escape route, why don't you hold them off in the meantime." Suigetsu offered as he turned to exit the room. The orange-haired shinobi nodded in understanding.

"Jugo, Suigetsu what's going on?" Sasuke called freezing both boys in their tracks.

"Sorry Sasuke gotta go. Jugo will explain everything to you." With that the silver-haired swordsman swung the door open and departed from the room in a flash.

"Personally, I won't cry for him should he never return." Karin commented matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ignoring the redhead, Jugo turned to fill Sasuke in on what he and Suigetsu had been discussing. At the mention of Konoha Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and he slowly hoisted himself to his feet.

"Sas-cakes, no you need to rest." Karin said trying in vain to force the Uchiha back down onto the futon.

"No I don't. I've already accomplished what I set out to do and I don't care what that wretched village does to me anymore. Besides, I have a score to settle with someone."

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted their argument and all three teenagers turned their eyes towards the door where the footsteps came to a halt. They all saw the knob turn as the door was slowly eased open. Jugo rose to his feet just as a head poked into the room from the half-open doorway.

Sasuke's eyes widened when they registered spiky yellow hair and sky-blue orbs staring back at him from the open entryway. Jugo moved to charge at the intruder but the young Uchiha placed a hand directly in front of him blocking his way. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the newcomer when he noticed the absence of whiskers on the familiar face. A distant memory from many months ago returned to him, prompting a rush of realization as he recognized the intruder as the imposter he had met in Orochimaru's hideout.

"You're not Naruto." The Uchiha stated flatly. Blue eyes continued to watch him somewhat distractedly before the blond finally opened the door fully and ventured further into the room.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're coming with me." The intruder stated monotonously, his eyes narrowing slightly when he registered Jugo's defensive stance.

"I don't think so." Jugo said stepping around Sasuke's outstretched arm and aiming a punch with his now-monstrous hand at the blue-eyed man. The intruder easily dodged the attack and the one that followed causing Jugo to lose his balance when his second punch met thin air. Taking advantage of the teen's vulnerability, the blond aimed a kick at the boy's skull knocking him unconscious.

Suigetsu appeared from nowhere, sword flying as he slashed violently at the tall man. Needless to say none of his attacks met their mark and pretty soon the blond rendered him unconscious at his feet.

"Tch, as useless as ever." Karin said in disgust referring to Suigetsu's prone form before turning to the object of her affection. "Sasuke you can't fight him in your current state, here quickly bite my arm."

Before either teen knew what was happening, the blond had moved from the door and had the young Uchiha pinned to the wall behind him where he held him by his throat. Karin let out a shocked gasp when she realized what had just happened.

_How could he have moved that fast? Speed of that nature is humanly impossible…_

"You _really_ don't want to mess with me as I'm in a particularly _foul_ mood at the moment." The intruder said in a deadly tone his gaze frigid. "You _will_ come with me whether you want to or not."

Not one to give up easily, Sasuke aimed a Chidori-laden fist at the intruder whose hand clasped firmly over his wrist before the jutsu could meet its intended mark.

Blue eyes lowered to study the crackling jutsu curiously before meeting the raven's gaze.

"Chidori…" The man muttered absentmindedly to himself.

"You know this jutsu." Sasuke stated his eyes narrowing at the blond as he tried to discern the man's identity.

"I must admit, your version is a lot more impressive than the original." The intruder said before adding. "Sasuke, I think it's about time you returned home."

"Who the hell are you?" The Uchiha asked finally giving up his earlier attempts to discover the man's identity.

"Namikaze Minato; Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

**

* * *

**

"You're lying!" Sasuke screamed covering his ears as he moved away from the blond man.

Minato watched the teen from where he sat by the camp fire sympathetically. He had known that the boy would not take it well even before he began his tale. However, it was imperative that he knew the truth about his clan and the man he had sworn to kill before they arrived at their destination. On the second night of their journey, Minato had asked Kisame to ensure that he and Sasuke were left alone before proceeding to relate the story he himself had had trouble accepting when he had heard it a lifetime ago.

Although it was against his lover's wishes, Minato could not hide the truth from the boy, especially if it could save him from sinking deeper into the impenetrable darkness Itachi had died to protect him from. The boy was a severely misguided and misunderstood soul, an easy prey for people like Madara and Orochimaru. Had the Uchiha founder gotten to him first, Minato was sure that the nefarious fiend would have undoubtedly spun all sorts of lies false accusations that would have won his descendant's trust and loyalty.

He was infinitely grateful that Kisame had found him on the battlefield when he had. The Kiri missing-nin had returned in order to apologize to Minato for keeping him from saving Itachi when he had found him half-dead on the battlefield. When Minato had finally come to and most of his injuries had been tended to by the Kyuubi, he and Kisame had set off for the other Akatsuki hideouts in search of Itachi's corpse. When they were unable to find it, Minato decided that instead of wasting any more time on a lost cause they should find Sasuke. And so they had. Minato had sent Kisame in first to distract Zetsu and engage him while he slipped into the hideout to search for Sasuke. After his little skirmish with team Hebi, Minato had then proceeded to forcefully removing Sasuke from the Akatsuki hideout with Karin and his other teammates in tow. Seeing as they didn't pose any threat to his mission, Minato had allowed team Hebi to accompany him on the journey back to Konoha.

Watching the play of emotions on the young Uchiha's face Minato contemplated—for the umpteenth time since their second encounter—the teen's uncanny resemblance of his brother. For the umpteenth time a pang of sorrow followed those thoughts causing the blond to bow his head in an attempt to block the raven from his sight.

Sasuke noticed this and misinterpreted it as a gesture of guilt and unease. A dark look, very much like his ancestor's, marred Sasuke's soft features as he watched the older man with increasing rage.

"You…y-you knew about the massacre didn't you?" The raven accused his voice somewhat alarmed and shaky. "You authorized it didn't you? Told the Sandaime exactly how to take care of it should things get out of hand."

Minato reigned in his emotions and stilled his temper from erupting. After all it wasn't the child's fault. After hearing such a tale, it was only natural for him to distrust any person not of Uchiha blood. But this was just…ridiculous.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius?" The blond asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You're one to talk. Some genius you are if you honestly think I would willingly return to the same village that authorized the annihilation of my entire family! The way I see it, I have every right to raze that place to the ground for what they did to me and my family."

Something in Sasuke's tone harkened unwelcomed memories from his fight with Madara.

"_**KONOHA IS MY BUSINESS! MY CREATION! I FOUNDED IT! I BUILT IT WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DESTROY IT!" **_

"Have you heard a single word that just came out of my mouth?" Minato asked his tone blank.

"Yes. Have you?" Sasuke challenged his eyes darkening in anger. "My mother…my father…I was young…too young…Itachi—he h-he was…_aniki_!" Minato's eyes widened when he heard the icy tone of the Uchiha's voice break with emotion as the teen collapsed into a sobbing mess on the floor. The Yondaime rose from his place on the ground and scooped the suddenly fragile looking boy into arms where he began to cradle him as he waited for his tears to subside.

The Uchiha clung to the blond and buried his tear-streaked face into the loose material of the older man's vest as his body was wracked by uncontrollable sobs. Minato gently pressed the teen's unruly mane of dark hair to his shoulder with one hand while the other hand began rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. They remained like that for several moments until Sasuke finally spoke up in a strangely calm voice, breaking the silence.

"This changes nothing."

"You really think you're entitled to some sort of revenge don't you?" The skepticism in the blond's tone was hard to miss. Sasuke withdrew from the blond and rose to his feet, directing a heated glare at the Yondaime who met his glare with a stern look.

"And you don't think I do?"

"No, I don't. For two reasons, first of all that would be grossly inconsiderate of Itachi and all that he did for you and Konoha. Secondly, believe it or not there are people in this world who have had it far worse than you can even begin to imagine and although to us they have every right to enact their revenge on the world, they do not go around bearing a grudge against the world."

"Such persons do not realistically exist." Sasuke said dismissively.

"How much do you know about your sensei Kakashi?" Minato asked suddenly in a quiet voice.

Onyx orbs narrowed suspiciously as they regarded him until their owner finally admitted grudgingly, "Not much."

"Then I'll bet you didn't know that your sensei's father was once an honored shinobi of Konoha having fought bravely in the Second Great Shinobi War…"

The Uchiha cut him off here his tone curt and borderline rude.

"I fail to see the connection."

"Shut up, for once in your life and listen to reason." The Yondaime snapped adopting a stern tone that had always succeeded in sobering another Uchiha many years ago.

"You must have heard about Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. That was Kakashi's father. However, during a lengthy and particularly dangerous mission Sakumo was faced with an impossible decision; between the lives of his teammates and the successful completion of his mission. Contrary to our shinobi codes of conduct and teachings, Sakumo pulled out in order to save his comrades resulting in the failure of the mission which eventually set the stage for the outbreak of the Third Great Shinobi War. Shinobi and civilians alike of the village scorned and humiliated Sakumo for his "poor decision" in their opinion. And in time their harsh criticism of him drove Sakumo to suicide. Your sensei Kakashi was at least three years younger than you had been when Itachi had slain your clan, when his returned home to find the lifeless body of his father cooling in a pool of his own blood. Needless to say the incident permanently scarred Kakashi, however unlike you, instead of festering his hate and thoughts of revenge and retribution, Kakashi embraced the harshness of life and accepted the lessons his father's death taught him.

As fate would have it, his father's death would be only the second of many tragedies to follow. Years later, during the Third Great Shinobi War, Kakashi acquired the Sharingan at the cost of a dear friend. Shortly afterward he lost another friend and teammate. And unlike you Kakashi did not allow the pain of his losses to hold him back, rather he learnt from them and improved himself accordingly in order to prevent them from ever repeating themselves. I've seen shinobi defect for a lot less. Yet Kakashi remains and will forever be a soldier of Konoha eager and willing to put his life on the line, like he's done countless times already, for his village and beliefs. So to answer your earlier question again, no I do not think that you have any right whatsoever to destroy an entire village simply because you're too stupid to learn from the mistakes of others."

"I will not be lectured to by the very man who sealed a demon inside his infant child!" Sasuke said swirling around to storm off. But the blond was having none of it. He roughly grabbed the raven by the wrist and twisted the teen around until his hand was pressed to his body in a very uncomfortable manner. The Uchiha's pride did not allow the pained gasp at the tip of his tongue to become audible as the Sharingan Heir swallowed the sound with some difficulty.

Ignoring the stabbing pain in his arm, Sasuke turned and met the older man's icy blues with the ruby red of his Sharingan. He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that despite the great resemblance, this man was nothing like the hyperactive, blond prankster that had been his friend so long ago.

"I won't lie; I have never been particularly fond of you ever since I heard about your reasons for defecting to Otogakure. And even now I really don't see what all the hype surrounding you is all about. Quite frankly I've seen what you can do and I'm really not impressed. And if I had my way it would be your brother standing here with me not you! But you're all that's left of him—you _are_ his legacy. And whether you like it or not you _will_ live up to his expectations because I'll be damned if Itachi's life's work was all for nothing! He lived his life for you now you're gonna return the favor!" Minato said through gritted teeth applying slightly more pressure to the wrist in his grasp.

"My brother and I are two _entirely_ different individuals." Sasuke seethed ignoring the growing pain in his trapped limb. The Yondaime let out a sound of disgust as he finally released the Uchiha from his grasp. As he returned to his original spot by the campfire, Minato addressed the retreating Uchiha.

"You're in a rare position Sasuke, that's what is so amazing about your generation. It's not because you guys are much more talented than the previous generation. It is because you guys have a greater chance than we ever did to change the world you and your children will live in. Don't make the mistake your clan made years ago when they doomed Itachi to a life of eternal suffering and pain." Although Sasuke said nothing as he continued on his way, the blond knew that he had heard every word he had just said, and for now that would just have to do.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke returned to the campsite several hours later and found the blond lying cuddled in his sleeping bag on the ground by the fire staring at the slowly dying embers absentmindedly. Kisame and the rest of his team were all fast asleep in their individual sleeping bags. He felt the blond's gaze on him as he settled into his own sleeping bag. He chanced a glance at the older man and was met with sad blue eyes gazing somewhat longingly at him. It was almost as if the blond was looking right through him as opposed to looking at him, and something about that look in those cerulean orbs made Sasuke uneasy enough to avert his gaze.

"I won't force you if you don't want to go back." Had it not been for the relative silence in the forest clearing Sasuke was sure that he would have missed what the older man had said. He froze in his tracks mulling the words over in his head before dropping the sleeping bag and turning to face the blond.

"What do you want from me?"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for being so harsh with you earlier…it's just that…it's been a very long day. I understand your reluctance about returning to Konoha and it has nothing to do with cowardice. It's pride that's keeping you from returning home. You convinced yourself that you didn't need your friends back home and now even though your work is done you still can't bring yourself to return home because it's always difficult to admit that you were wrong especially to those that you care about."

A brief moment of silence followed this as the last embers of the fire finally died plunging the dimly lit clearing into darkness. Although he could only make out the young Uchiha's outline in the dark, Minato could tell that the raven was watching him closely and he held his breath without realizing it as he awaited the teen's response.

"You look so much like him," Sasuke said a far away tone in his voice as he stared at the outline of the older man in the darkness. "But, you act nothing like him. You're much…quieter, much more somber and melancholy. Like a toned down or more mature version of him."

"He misses you, you know?" Minato said recalling his brief encounter with his son many months ago.

"Hn."

"You mean enough to him that given the choice he would give up the chance of ever becoming Hokage to return you back to Konoha."

"He never was very gifted in the brains department." The Uchiha said with a barely detectable hint of amusement in his voice as he recalled fond memories of the times he had spent in the company of Konoha's number-one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja.

"It's not a matter of intelligence or not Sasuke. Naruto, like Itachi is willing to go over and beyond for what he strongly believes in and for those he loves. You happen to fall into both categories for him. The exact same way you pursued Itachi all these years, so will Naruto pursue you. Until you return home."

"I know." Sasuke said his voice low and distracted as he retreated into the depths of his mind trying to find a way to describe the feelings at war within him. "I just can't return back to Konoha. I can't go on without Itachi."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked narrowing his eyes as he propped his head on the palm of his hand.

"It was all supposed to end with Itachi. I was supposed to die in battle against him. I had already decided to end it myself after killing him. Without him I would have no purpose in life. Even before the massacre my purpose in life was to catch up to him and maybe even one day surpass him. He was my reason and now he is dead, so it only made sense that I die too. Then you come and tell me all this and now I'm too much of a coward to kill myself because then it would mean me facing him without having accomplished nearly as much as he has…and I just can't return back to Konoha. I abandoned them all…Naruto, Kakashi…and Sakura. I've never had to apologize for something this big and I don't know how to go about doing so."

"Sasuke, you returning home will be enough of an apology than anything you could possibly utter."

"I can't return…I don't belong in that village—I just don't. How can I show my face there again and stand the shame of being labeled a traitor? After all I have done."

"I'm going to tell you something my sensei once told me. 'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind'. In short when you return to Konoha there will be those who will scorn you and detest you for your abandonment, it is an inevitable consequence for your actions and something you will have to confront on a daily basis. However, those closest to you, that know you better than anyone else will accept your defection as a temporary lapse of judgment on your part—a mere blunder—and accept it as one of your many flaws. They will accept it and forgive you because they love you and they accept you for who you are; flaws and all."

Even in the dark Minato could make out the teen's actions and noticed how Sasuke was stubbornly shaking his head, unable to accept what he was being told. He rose from his sleeping bag and approached the young raven, who stopped to gaze up at him.

"I'm not as strong as Itachi to confront hatred and animosity head-on and still come out intact. I'll eventually break and it will all be in vain."

"No you won't. You are stronger than Itachi could ever hope to be mentally. You who had the courage to kill your beloved big brother. Despite the fact that deep inside you still had doubts and reservations about killing Itachi, you still went ahead and did it anyway because when the time came to do the deed, you could bury any lingering doubts about your brother and get the job done. Itachi could not bring himself to end your life seven years ago and he couldn't do it again when the opportunity presented itself two days ago. But you, you could…"

Sasuke spoke up here cutting the blond off.

"I didn't kill Itachi. He just sort of died on his own."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked his brows creasing in a light frown.

"He approached me with considerable amount of effort and no matter what attack I threw at him he just kept coming until…he reached me, said his goodbye, poked me one final time and just fell to the ground dead. I didn't do anything. When it came down to it I couldn't kill him."

Minato listened patiently and only when he was sure that the lone Uchiha survivor was done speaking did he finally open his mouth again.

"Believe me Sasuke, Itachi would not have died when he did if he had even the tiniest doubt that given the power you would not end his life. Itachi saw in you the will to kill him despite the love you still had for him as your brother and it was because of what he saw that he was finally able to die and rest in peace. You're right, back then you couldn't kill Itachi, however that doesn't me that you wouldn't. The only reason why you failed to kill Itachi that night was because you lacked the physical power to do so. In all fairness to you your older brother was a shinobi of unrivaled talent, so matching his skill was an almost impossible task for you or most people for that matter to accomplish. However, as much as it pains me to say this it is imperative that you know this now. Regrettably, there are shinobi in this world that are far more powerful than Itachi, and unlike your older brother when you encounter them they will not be pulling any punches. If you want to stand a fighting chance against them you have to attain power of your own. There is no shortcut in life. You can't continue narrowly escaping death through happenstance and sheer dumb luck. You don't have the curse seal to rely on for power anymore, and Itachi isn't here to aid you any longer. He's fought all his battles and now he is dead and gone. It is your turn to come into your own and realize your full potential."

"But how do I do all that?" The raven asked genuinely lost and curious. Minato cast him a warm smile as he turned to watch the faint light in the sky heralding the start of a new day.

"Return home Sasuke. Learn, build and grow with your friends and teammates like you did before once again. Together you all can inspire each other to achieve feats that would have been impossible had you been by yourself."

"But how do I live? What purpose do I have to wake up every morning and get stronger?" The Uchiha asked. Minato reached out and ruffled the teen's hair fondly before replying.

"Live for Itachi. Grow and get stronger for him."

Onyx orbs traced the blond man's gaze back towards the brightening sky as a faint smile tugged at the corners of the raven's mouth.

"_**Aniki, look the sky is so pretty early in the morning. Nii-san, how come the sky doesn't remain like this throughout the day?"**_

"_**Because if it did Sasuke then it would no longer be beautiful to you anymore because then you would get to see it all the time and it wouldn't be rare and unique anymore."**_

"…_**aniki?"**_

"_**Yes, Sasuke?"**_

"_**I'll always love you no matter how often I see you or don't see you."**_

"_**Likewise Sasuke…likewise."**_

"You loved him didn't you?" Sasuke asked turning to watch the blond. The Yondaime nodded as he let his gaze fall from the sky.

"Yes, very much." A sad look that had no business being on the blond's face flickered into existence as the blond watched several ravens take flight into the distance sky. "But he loved you more. And no matter how much I begged him he wouldn't stay…I'm sure if you had asked him to stay he would have."

Not knowing what to say to that Sasuke said nothing and turned to watch the flying birds as well. The comfortable silence between them stretched on until the sun became visible in the horizon.

"We should start getting ready to leave." Sasuke said rising to roll up his sleeping bag. "It's a three day trip to Konoha and I want to make it there as soon as possible."

The blond didn't bother hiding the huge grin on his face at the raven's words as he rose to gather his belongings as well.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi turned to stare at the blond male seated beside him for the umpteenth time that day alone. For the umpteenth time he expected to see the other man fade away as a figment of his imagination. And for the umpteenth time he was glad when the blond man didn't so much as flicker out of sight. The blond felt him staring and heaved a low slightly exasperated sigh.

"How much longer do you honestly plan on doing that Kashi?" The Copy Nin was slightly startled by the question and felt a sheepish smile cross his features.

_Yup, it's definitely him. Only sensei could make me feel like a little kid regardless of my age. _

"I can't help it…after all it isn't everyday that the dead come back to life sensei." The silver-haired shinobi said shrugging his shoulders. The older man chuckled as he closed his eyes as if recalling fond memories from long ago.

It had been almost a month since the Yondaime had returned to find Konohagakure in ruins. As if that hadn't been a sight to behold on its own, in his company was the notorious Uchiha Sasuke alive and breathing. Understandably, the villagers had been suspicious about the blond's true identity and so they had immediately had him whisked away by the Interrogation and Intelligence Squads of the ANBU Black Ops where he had been put through all sorts of tests and interrogations to validate his identity. Not only had he passed all the physical tests designed in such a way that only the Yondaime could survive and successfully complete, but he had also managed to convince the sadistic Ibiki that he was truly who he claimed to be.

With the village in ruins and their Godaime Hokage in an indefinite coma, the morale of civilians and shinobi alike was at an all time low. In order to avoid raising any false hopes among the villagers, the higher ups had decided to keep Minato's presence top secret until they were convinced beyond a reasonable doubt that he was truly the Yellow Flash of Konoha. However, even after his identity had been validated and he had been cleared of all suspicion the blond had requested that only a select few be made aware of his presence. At first the request had seemed very odd to the ANBU, however, seeing as he was a former Hokage the Black Ops had no choice but to honor this request. He had given them a list of persons to be alerted of his presence and amongst them had been the remaining members of team 7 and its jonin sensei. As emotional as his reunion with his son had been when they had met during Naruto's stand against Pein, it was nowhere near as emotionally overwhelming as it been when they finally met face to face. The whiskered teen had barreled into the man that had given him life knocking him to the ground while laughing through his tears of joy. Kakashi could honestly say that after valiantly fighting and defeating the Akatsuki leader, Naruto deserved all the happiness in his life right now.

With his best friend safely back home and the threat of the Akatsuki eliminated, Naruto was having a hard time going through a single day without hugging 50 random people at the most random of moments.

At first Kakashi had been reluctant to believe his eyes and ears when he came face to face with his sensei grinning sheepishly at him as Inoichi and Shikaku took turns explaining the situation to him. He had entered a lengthy period of denial which involved him avoiding contact with his once-deceased mentor and ignoring the man whenever avoiding him proved impossible. Minato had then sought Kakashi out and forced his company upon him until the Copy Nin had been forced to accept the fact that his sensei really was alive again. However, with Kakashi's acceptance came difficult questions that began to raise suspicion. The most common question being why the villagers were not to be alerted about his return from the dead. Although such a story would understandably be tough for the villagers to accept at first, further exposure to facts and reassurances from the village higher-ups would eventually make them see reason. When that happened, the morale of both civilians and shinobi alike would increase exponentially seeing as Minato is reputed as the most popular Hokage in the history of Konoha. All in all his public presentation would be for the better so why the secrecy.

When Minato had been unable to bullshit his way out of providing a reasonable explanation, he had submitted himself to a series of thorough medical tests which all concluded the same thing in different ways. The Yondaime's body was rapidly degrading and wasting away; damaged beyond repair by his extensive battle with Madara and later use of a the Raging God of Thunder jutsu. With Tsunade in a coma, there was no medical nin that could even hope to fix the damage done to his body. The least Shizune and the medical corps could do was make Minato's last days as comfortable as possible. As long as he remained on his medication, the Yondaime was allowed to have visitors and also leave the safe house in which he was being hidden. Over the past few weeks Minato had spent almost every waking moment in the company of his student and son. Naruto had flat out moved into the safe house with him, while Kakashi and the other members of team 7 dropped by the house to visit regularly. Needless to say, their presence comforted Minato and he always looked forward to everyday.

Today they had been given the green light by Sakura, who often filled in for Shizune, to leave the house with Minato as long as the proper precautions to ensure he remained unseen were taken. Knowing how bad Naruto was at all things concerning stealth and finesse, the pink-haired kunoichi decided to tag along as well. Sasuke, who preferred to spend his time training, had been roped into the excursion by Naruto against his own will.

They had climbed a hill overlooking the woods surrounding the village where they had shared a picnic before moving to the nearby lake for some relaxation. Minato and Kakashi had refrained from joining the hyperactive blond and his teammates in the water, preferring to soak their feet in the lake instead as they watched the blond try his luck at asking Sakura out on a date.

From where they sat they couldn't quite catch what Naruto had said to draw the ire of the medic-nin, who sent him flying with a single punch from her monstrously strong fist.

"Reminds me of how you always got turned down by Kushina-san back in the day." Kakashi said as the watched the blond teen peel himself from the tree he had crashed into with some difficulty.

"Yes it does. Sakura really is a lot like her…I can see why Naruto would be attracted to her."

"Don't just stand there watching me you bastard!" Naruto hollered at the Uchiha who had been observing the pair of them the entire time. "Come over here and help me."

"I don't think so, dobe." Sasuke replied bluntly before turning his eyes skyward, no doubt to check the time.

"Oi, baka. When we get done here you're gonna have to make up for ruining my training earlier by sparring with me."

"You feel like losing today Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shot back a mischievous grin on his face.

A strangely familiar sensation overcame Minato at that moment causing him to miss the raven's retort. Although the feeling passed, the older blond narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he scrutinized his reflection on the clear lake surface.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked noticing the Yondaime's frown. A humorless chuckle escaped the blond man as he balled his hands into fists experimentally.

"I don't have much time left. One bad thing about the drugs is that they eliminate pain which is usually a warning that something's wrong. But I can feel myself slipping away steadily with each passing minute."

The pale skinned man lowered his mismatched eyes a dejected look on his features. A single tanned finger rose his chin up until he met the warm gaze that could only be his teacher's.

"I apologize for all the pain this must be causing you all over again. But I had to see you and Naruto again. I had to see Konoha one last time; if only to say goodbye properly."

"Sensei, you don't have to apologize for anything. I would have done the exact same thing." Kakashi paused, unsure of how to continue. Minato placed a comforting hand on his shoulder rousing the younger man from his musings.

"I've told you and the ANBU all that there is to know about Madara and the remaining Akatsuki. My fight with him significantly weakened him so defeating him will be fairly easy."

"I will do my best to prepare Naruto and Sasuke for the upcoming war."

"I know you will. However, do not give Naruto the key I gave you until he is completely ready to master the Kyuubi's powers." The blond warned as he began to slump noticeably in his seat. Noticing this, Kakashi leaned forward and adjusted the blond until his body was leaning almost entirely against the silver-haired jonin's frame.

Kakashi felt the labored breathing of his sensei and tightened his hold on the man unconsciously pulling the man deeper into the embrace. He could feel the life rapidly bleeding out of his sensei but he refused to let his emotions get the better of him. He was a full grown man now, he was no longer a scrawny teenage acting a lot older than he really was in order to be taken seriously. Life had matured him and now he was beyond tears. Because no matter how much it hurt him to see the man he aspired to be die all over again, he refused to let his sensei's last memories on earth be of him shedding worthless tears.

Instead he held the rapidly weakening man and lowered his ear to his lips in order to catch his sensei's final instructions.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I failed you all." The sincerity in those enchanting azure orbs made something ache deep down inside Kakashi. "I failed to kill Madara again."

"It wasn't your fault sensei. Thanks to you now we know about the Izanagi so if he ever tries to use it again we will know exactly how to counter it. You provided Konoha with everything she needs to take down her greatest enemy. You didn't fail us sensei, in fact I've never been prouder of being your student." The blond went on almost as if he hadn't heard a single word he had said, although Kakashi knew that he had.

"I can't imagine the pain you and Naruto will go through when its all over…Kashi I'm so…" before the blond could say anything else his former student shushed him before proceeding to rock him gently.

"That's enough sensei you've done your part. That's why we are a shinobi village as opposed to a one man army. We are united meaning that one person alone cannot carry the burden of the entire village. You might be the Yondaime; however, you're forgetting that we too have an obligation to protect Konoha with our very lives. You have given your life for this village twice already. So rest easy now sensei, trust me you've done more than enough."

"I want… you to tell…Naruto that I… love him with… every… fiber of… my… being and…that…"

"Sensei, quit stalling and answer the call." The Copy Nin said his voice low and comforting.

"What call Kakashi?" The blond questioned slightly puzzled by his student's choice of words.

"The call that summons all angels back where they belong in heaven. Go now sensei. Rest your eyes…you've had a long day…"

"You're right; it's been one hell of an adventure. Kakashi, I don't deserve this much kindness from you especially after I subjected you to this pain twice in your lifetime."

"I'm not alone anymore sensei…it's just like old times." Kakashi straightened up in order to allow the fading man a glimpse at his son as his best friends.

"There's Obito," Kakashi said pointing a gloved finger at the scowling Uchiha. "There's Rin…" he said indicating Sakura. "…and there you are right there." His finger rested on Naruto and he couldn't help but return the fond smile that graced the Yondaime's exhausted features.

"In that case…Kakashi…I leave it all to you. Ja mata nee."

Kakashi congratulated himself for not crying when the life finally left his sensei's eyes. Although parting was never an easy thing to do, this time it didn't feel at all like goodbye. Rocking back and forth slowly, still cradling his mentor's lifeless shell, Kakashi directed his gaze at the newly reunited Team 7 shouting and bickering just like old times. A small smile twisted the corners of his mouth as he watched them absentmindedly. He was not sad for he knew that this was not the end. It was only the beginning.

* * *

**First and foremost I want to apologize for not updating in a long time. I decided to take a break during Thanksgiving from school and writing so I did not get started on this until earlier this week. Exams are coming up and rather than keeping you guys waiting I decided to get this done before then so that I could proceed with a clear conscience. Woot after I post this I get to change my story's status to complete! We did it, we finally made it. I want to apologize to YuNa and all those of you who wanted a happy ending where I bring Itachi back and they all live happily ever after. When I first started writing this story that was not the ending I envisioned so ending it like that would have been deviating from how I believed and would ideally end a story like this. In order to maintain the integrity of this story I decided to end it the way I always planned to end with both angels finally returning to their place in heaven. With a few minor adjustments of course. Writing Minato's death was very emotional for me and I still can't believe that I killed him off but I had to. He has lived his life and neither he nor Itachi belong in this world anymore. This is the time for the new generation to rise and fight for the Will of Fire they inherited from their parents. If Minato had lived he would have been delaying Naruto's rise to greatness and eventually his becoming Hokage. I really wanted to kill Madara off but I just couldn't first of all because seeing as he possesses the Izanagi Minato killing him would have been unrealistic canon-wise seeing as Madara could have easily escape death by altering reality—which is what he did here. Secondly, I left Madara alive because if there is no looming threat in the horizon Naruto and the Rookie 12 will have nothing to rise up against. Sure I could have killed Madara off but who really can hold a candle to the Akatsuki and their awesomeness. I sincerely believe that after Madara and the Akatsuki there will be no other antagonist that could possibly surpass Pein and his gang of terrorist (Hehe.) Hence why Madara is still alive. It had been Itachi's hope that one day Sasuke would defeat Madara, and so by allowing Madara to live I can allow for his dream to finally come true. I'll be posting an epilogue as soon as I get done with my finals. However it's not a continuation of the story it's just merely a response to a challenge PuppetMaster55 issued some chapters ago. I had a blast writing this fic and I hope that despite the ending you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for giving this couple a chance and seeing this story all the way to the end. Sayonara. **


End file.
